<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting for Eighteen by IceQueenRia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482148">Waiting for Eighteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia'>IceQueenRia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, M/M, Student Harry Styles, Sub Liam Payne, Sub Niall Horan, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Teacher-Student Relationship, various kinks and punishments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary – at age 16, along with regular education (math, English etc), school students are also required to take either Dom or sub classes. Which class they’re assigned to is based on unofficial personality tests and teachers reviews. Official Dom or sub status will be revealed at age 18 in the form of a tattoo-like mark. A Dom mark appears on the inner-wrist, a sub mark on the back of the neck. 16-year-old Harry is assigned to Dom classes and nobody seems to take him seriously when he suggests he take the sub classes instead. Perhaps the schools Master of Dominance and submission, Louis Tomlinson, will listen?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For clarification, this is a Dom/sub world and the romantic relationship will be between a teacher and student.</p>
<p>So, I wrote Dom!Harry and sub!Louis for 'All My Colours'. Now I'd like to have a go writing them in the opposite roles.</p>
<p>The main focus of the story will be Harry and Louis. Zayn/Liam/Niall are around but there isn't much focus on them and there's no romance/relationship between the three of them.</p>
<p>I don't really know how long the story will be or how it will end or anything, just kind of winging it and hoping for the best.</p>
<p>Any questions/concerns, let me know, I'll try to answer if I can.</p>
<p>Hope you like it...</p>
<p>XXX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>For as far back as History could relay, each person would grow up to be either a Dominant or a submissive. From early childhood, there would no doubt be indications as to whether an individual was a Dom or a sub. But their classification would only be confirmed if and when they reached their eighteenth year. The proof of a person’s innate nature would appear in the form of a tattoo-like mark.</p><p>For a Dom, the marking would appear on the inner-wrist. It was widely agreed that the shape of the mark was that of a crescent moon. It could appear with sharper and pointier edges for some people, while curvier for others. There were also differences in colour with some being dark black and others more of a faded grey. Some marks could also appear smudged.</p><p>For a sub, the mark would make itself known on the back of the neck. A sub mark took on the form of a star. As with their Dom counterparts, a sub mark varied in appearance. Some had rougher lines while others looked neater. In some cases the star would be coloured or shaded in, other times it would just be an outline. </p><p>Many studies had been conducted, trying to determine some kind of meaning behind the different styles of Dom and sub marks but very little had been conclusively proven. However, there were those who believed that a sharp-edged crescent moon on a Dom’s wrist indicated that he or she was more likely to be an abusive or negligent Dom. There were also suggestions that a mark with a smudged appearance was a sign of a weaker Dom who really ought to have been a sub. It was often suggested that a more curvaceous Dom mark indicated a strong Dom who demonstrated warmth and compassion as well as order and discipline.</p><p>As for sub marks, there were some who thought a coloured or shaded star suggested a more independent sub. For many a year, the suggestion had been ridiculed and dismissed but in more recent times there was growing evidence to support the hypothesis. </p><p>As the History books would inform you, it had often been a sad fate to have the sub mark appear. A long time ago, subs had been enslaved. The most attractive were sold to rich and powerful Dom’s and used as sex slaves until they became too old or the Dom lost interest. If they were lucky, they’d stay with the Dom as a cook or a cleaner. If they were less fortunate, the details of their tragic fates would be enough to make one physically sick.</p><p>Over time, the world and its views did improve and being a sub was no longer considered a fate worse than death. Subs had freedom, subs had rights and for the most part they had equality. Of course, there would always be those with old-fashioned opinions and stereotypical views, but for the most part it was acceptable to be a sub. Gone were the days when it was something to be ashamed of, cry over, or fear. </p><p>As for being a Dom, the stereotypical concept of an aggressive caveman with low intelligence and a thirst for causing hurt was no longer relevant. A Dom could be female and be respected rather than ridiculed or shunned. A Dom (male or female) could be of a smaller stature and have a gentle nature without being seen as a joke. A Dom no longer had to cover his or her sub in bruises to prove they were a good Master or Mistress. </p><p>The sign of a good Dom was no longer that of a sub looking at the ground, on their knees and shaking in fear. A happy sub who gazed upon their Dom with a look of love, respect and devotion was the sign of an excellent Dom.</p><p>During the second world war, the distinction between Dom and sub had all but disappeared. It didn’t matter whether your mark was on your wrist or neck, all that mattered was you fought for your country. Then in the fifties, some of the old-fashioned views had started to creep back in and subs were expected to remain at home, cooking, cleaning and raising the children while doing anything their Dom’s requested in the bedroom. Moving into the sixties, subs decided they deserved more than to just sit at home playing house. They fought for their right to work. Then they battled to receive equal pay and equal opportunities for promotions. The fight continued on and by the early noughties subs had finally achieved equal rights in the workplace. </p><p>As for education, school students had been required to take either Dom or sub classes along with their regular studies since the late nineteen-seventies. A student would be introduced to their additional Dom or sub classes during the school year in which they would turn sixteen. So the earliest a student would start such lessons would be at age fifteen, but they would be turning sixteen before the following September. Which class a student would be assigned to would be determined by taking a personality test at the end of the previous school year. Assessments from their school-teachers would also be taken into consideration. Students more willing to perform on stage or throw themselves into sports and volunteer answers in class were generally assumed to be future Dom’s. Quieter students who preferred books were commonly assigned the ‘future sub’ label. They also looked at a student’s peer group when deciding if they were more suited to a Dom or sub role. Sometimes, Dom’s and sub’s would stick together. But usually, a group would contain a mix. There was usually a member of a peer group who seemed to take charge of the others and make the decisions or just generally look out for the others. Such a person would usually turn out to be a Dom. An outgoing student was viewed as being more Dominant whereas a student perceived to be more reserved and perhaps a little on the shy side was expected to have a sub mark appear on their neck at age eighteen. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was September and it was the first day of a new year at Princess Park school. All students due to turn sixteen that school year were gathered into the school hall. It was all a little chaotic as friends looked around for one another, eager to see each other after the summer holidays. Then there were the teachers trying to call them to order and line them up in an orderly fashion so that they could divide them up into their Dom and sub statuses and hand them their class schedules for the next year.</p><p>In amongst the throng of students was fifteen-year-old Harry Styles. He had managed to find his two best friends, Liam Payne and Niall Horan, the latter of whom would be the first to turn sixteen later that month. Harry would turn sixteen in February and Liam at the end of August.</p><p>Students born in August were a little trickier. If they were born in the beginning of the Month, they would start their Dom or sub studies nearly a year behind everyone else so would already be sixteen when their lessons began come September, almost seventeen when finishing the first year. For those born in the end of August, like Liam, they would be assigned to their Dom or sub studies nearly a year ahead. So while everyone else would be turning sixteen, Liam had barely turned fifteen and would only turn sixteen after his first school year of Dom or sub studies while the others would be closer to turning seventeen. </p><p>“This is insane,” Harry commented to Liam and Niall. “How long is this supposed to take?”</p><p>“It’s supposed to take fifteen minutes,” Liam responded.</p><p>“And how long have we been here?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Nearly half an hour,” Liam answered checking his watch. “How hard is it for some people to stand in a line?” he asked critically of some of the students who continued to mill around chatting and ignoring what they were supposed to be doing. </p><p>Finally, the ruckus of the hall calmed and the teachers were able to get things moving. They called students up to the front, going alphabetically by their surnames. The student would then receive their class schedule for their normal lessons, English, Math etc. They would also be handed either a schedule for their Dom-related courses or sub-studies and directed to the appropriate side of the hall. Dom’s were instructed to stand to the right and subs on the left.</p><p>“I hope we all get to take classes together,” Niall whispered.</p><p>“We will,” Harry said confidently. “I’m quite looking forward to sub-studies.”</p><p>“We don’t know for sure that’s what we’ll get though,” Niall pointed out.</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m a sub,” Harry replied. “I’d say we all are. Why? Do you think you’re a Dom, Niall?”</p><p>“Nah, no way,” Niall shook his head. “I know I’m a sub. But still… it’s a bit nerve-wracking isn’t it. Just because I know what I am doesn’t mean teachers do. Half the teachers still call me Neil. Maybe there is some kid called Neil and his personality test came back as Dom and they mix me up with him.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, that won’t happen,” Harry comforted rubbing the blonde’s shoulders. </p><p>“Niall Horan,” one of the teacher’s called out.</p><p>“Good luck, Ni,” Liam whispered and Harry gave him an encouraging nudge. They watched carefully as Niall received his schedules. The blonde looked back at them with a smile before walking towards the left side of the hall with the other subs. Harry and Liam smiled at one another in relief. “Thank God,” Liam said to Harry. “I was starting to worry there might genuinely be some mix-up with a mystery Dom called Neil.”</p><p>Harry stifled a snigger as the lines of students started to thin out. He grinned at Liam encouragingly as his name was read out and gave him the thumbs-up sign as he walked to join Niall on the left side of the hall. Finally, Harry’s own name was called out and he walked up to the front, thanking the teacher as he was handed his class schedule. He started walking towards the left, scanning his eyes over which subjects he had and when. He then looked to his sub-studies schedule and froze in his tracks. It wasn’t a sub-studies schedule he was holding in his hand. He’d been assigned to Dom classes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading/commenting and leaving kudos.</p><p>It was lovely to get a good response to the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy my take on Dom!Louis and sub!Harry.</p><p>Again, no idea how long this story will be, but let's find out together :)</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>As the teacher continued to call out names and send students to either side of the hall, Harry continued to stare at the schedule in his hand, convinced he must be mis-reading it somehow. He blinked a few times and read his course list over again but it still told him he was to be taking Dom classes. He shook his head in disbelief and stared at the paper harder, checking that it was indeed his name on it. </p><p>“Is there a problem, Mr. Styles?” the teacher asked with a touch of impatience now that all students (apart from Harry) were stood on either the left or right side of the hall.</p><p>“I think there’s been a mistake,” Harry said quietly. He was thankful for the fact that all the students were distracted by talking and laughing again rather than staring at him for not being stood with either the Dom’s or the sub’s.</p><p>“What is it? Have you been put in two classes at once or the same class twice in one day? I swear, this happens to at least one student every year. Let’s take a look,” the teacher read through both of Harry’s schedules before handing them back. “I don’t see anything wrong, Mr. Styles.”</p><p>“But… I’ve been put in Dom classes,” Harry said and the teacher just nodded. “That has to be wrong,” Harry insisted looking over to Liam and Niall who were looking back at him with expressions of confusion and concern. “Can I take the sub classes instead?”</p><p>“You’ve been assigned to Dom classes for a reason, Mr. Styles,” the teacher told him disapprovingly. “Don’t worry about your friends,” he said noticing Harry looking helplessly towards Liam and Niall. “They’ll be just fine without their Dom friend looking out for them. Go on, to the right side of the hall, Mr. Styles.”</p><p>“But…” Harry tried to argue but the teacher had already walked away. Looking down at his class schedule a final time, Harry released a drawn-out sigh before crossing to the right side of the room and standing awkwardly amongst the other Dom’s.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Entering his first classroom of the day, a group of Dom boys and girls invited Harry to sit with them. A quick glance around the room was enough for Harry to realise that he didn’t really know anybody in the class too well. So he joined the group and tried to appear calm and comfortable even though he was thoroughly displeased on the inside. Some of the kids he was sitting with were bragging about their Dom status. Harry fought off the urge to frown and roll his eyes. They then seemed to go around the table claiming, ‘I knew I was a Dom when…’ and they all looked to Harry expectantly.</p><p>“Well?” one of the girl’s prompted. “Tell us, Harry. When did you know you were a Dom?”</p><p>“Oh, well, actually… I’m pretty sure I’m a sub,” Harry told them and they burst out laughing at the idea.</p><p>“Good one, mate,” one of the boy’s laughed clapping Harry on the back.</p><p>The curly-haired teen couldn’t help but feel offended that they had taken his confession as a joke.</p><p>XXX</p><p>For his second class of the day, Harry found himself forced to sit with the same group of Dom’s as they attended Dom/sub Pop Culture. After providing a basic overview of what they would be covering in the class for the next term, the teacher, Mr. Marshall, encouraged them into a group discussion about how Dom’s and subs were represented and perceived in the media etc.</p><p>“Everybody talks about how far the world has progressed and that subs have more rights and opportunities than ever,” a girl claimed. “But there are still so many Dom’s out there with such old-fashioned views. And some of the biggest celebrity subs are setting such a bad example for the youth of today. It’s almost like we’re going backwards. These celebrity subs are just parading themselves around as nothing but eye-candy for their Dom partners and most of them are only famous for releasing a sex tape, not for actually having any kind of talent.”</p><p>“There’s still a lot of double-standards too,” somebody else interjected. “If a Dom goes through multiple sub partners nobody bats an eyelid. The Dom almost gets congratulated for it. But if a sub dates a few people they get slut-shamed to hell and back.”</p><p>“People are very protective of celebrity sub’s though,” another student argued. “If a sub gets cheated on or abused by their partner the world goes crazy. The Dom responsible gets hounded on social media and the sub gets messages of love and support. And when all those celebs nude photos were going around the internet… people were outraged when it was celebrity subs being exploited that way but nobody cared about the Dom’s or how they’d been violated.”</p><p>“A standard chick-flick still showcases the main characters as a male Dom and a female sub,” somebody spoke up changing the direction of the conversation slightly. “And the Dom always starts out as kind of a heartbreaker with a bad-boy reputation and the character is very sexual. The sub is some innocent wide-eyed girl who initially gets hurt and humiliated by him but still ends up with him anyway because he gives some big speech about how she’s made him change his ways. Movies, books and T.V so regularly portray sub’s as being virgins that when a celebrity sub is known to be having sex they get hit with the slut-shaming stick because there’s this unrealistic expectation that they stay a virgin until they meet the right Dom.”</p><p>“And why does nobody consider that the Dom they’re getting slut-shamed for being with might just be the one?” another person asked.</p><p>Mr. Marshall then called upon a few people, asking them to state what being a Dom meant to them and how they believed they should be portrayed in film, book or just in general. After hearing from a few people, Mr. Marshall asked for Harry to give his opinion.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “I’m not even a Dom,” he insisted. “I’m a sub.”</p><p>Some people sniggered while other’s rolled their eyes. Mr. Marshall shot him a look of intense disapproval that made Harry squirm guiltily in his seat.</p><p>“Mr. Styles,” the teacher did not sound impressed. “It is highly disrespectful to mock subs. That is not what this class, or this school, is about. Have you not listened to anything your peers have discussed this morning?” He then turned the group discussion to sub abuse in pop culture.</p><p>Once the lesson had ended, Mr. Marshall held Harry back and threatened him with detention if he ever dared to joke about being a sub again.</p><p>It was with great relief that Harry left the man’s classroom and found Liam and Niall for their morning break. He immediately launched into a rant complaining about being assigned to Dom classes when he ought to have been placed in the sub classes with the two of them.</p><p>“It isn’t fair,” Harry whined.</p><p>“I know it isn’t what you expected,” Liam said kindly. “But it can’t be that bad, can it?”</p><p>“I hate it,” Harry huffed.</p><p>“We’ve only had two lessons so far,” Niall pointed out. “And only one of them was actually a Dom class, right? Maybe you should give the Dom life a try,” he suggested gently. “It doesn’t matter to us what status you are. The three of us are friends, no matter what.”</p><p>“I know that,” Harry claimed. “But I also know that they’ve assigned me to the wrong lessons. I am a sub,” he said stubbornly.</p><p>“If you really feel like you’re in the wrong classes maybe you should talk to the headteacher or the guidance counsellor?” Liam advised. “But, you know, I always kind of thought that out of the three of us that you’d be the most likely to be a Dom,” he admitted sheepishly.</p><p>XXX</p><p>In his third class, Harry told the teacher he should be a sub. He was dismissed. So after his fourth lesson ended, Harry told the History teacher, Miss Davies, that he believed there was a mix-up with his class schedule and that he should have been placed in the sub classes. Miss Davies looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and Harry felt a tiny of ray hope that he would be taken seriously. He then felt distinctly uncomfortable as the woman swept her eyes up and down his form and told him that she definitely viewed him as a Dom in an inappropriately flirtatious tone. Harry quickly left her classroom.</p><p>XXX</p><p>During his lunch break, Harry took Liam’s earlier advice and went to see the guidance counsellor. The woman invited him in with a welcoming smile and Harry sat opposite her before explaining his situation.</p><p>“I’m a sub,” Harry told her with a pleading tone. “I should be taking sub studies, not Dom.”</p><p>“Harry,” Miss Roberts said gently casting him a look of pity. “Princess Park has never assigned a student to the wrong classes in more than twenty years. Do you honestly believe the school is capable of making such a mistake now?”</p><p>“It has though,” Harry insisted. “I’m definitely a sub. I know I am.”</p><p>“I believe you truly feel that way about yourself right now,” Miss Roberts placated. “But I’m sure it’s just a phase. You’ll get over it soon enough and you’ll feel like a true Dom in no time. I expect you just feel a little lost because your two best friends have been placed in different classes to you. It’s time to branch out, Harry. Make new friends with the students in your Dom classes and you’ll feel better.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a very frustrated and deflated Harry who attended his final lesson of the day. Domination and Discipline with Mr. Tomlinson. Unlike some of his other teachers, Harry had never been taught by Mr. Tomlinson before as the man exclusively taught just Dom and sub related subjects. He’d never even really seen the man around before. Though even if he had Harry possibly wouldn’t have realised. The man looked youthful enough to blend in with the students, rather like one of the Art teacher’s, Mr. Malik. </p><p>Taking a seat front and centre, Harry took out a pen and twirled it between his fingers as he waited for the lesson to begin. Throughout the class, Harry made the effort to contribute to the group discussions and offered plenty of good answers. He could tell Mr. Tomlinson was impressed and his kind smile, blue eyes and warm words of praise encouraged Harry further.</p><p>As the lesson ended, Harry took his time putting his things away and hesitantly hovered by Mr. Tomlinson’s desk after everybody else had filed out.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry tried to make himself look smaller and more traditionally ‘sub-like’. “Can I talk to you?”</p><p>“Of course,” Mr. Tomlinson replied. “And we’re both Dom’s here,” he pointed out making Harry wince slightly. “Feel free to call me Louis.”</p><p>“Um, ok,” Harry responded shifting nervously from foot-to-foot. “I did really enjoy today’s class, Louis,” he told the teacher honestly.</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Louis grinned. “You did really well. I hope the others are taking note and follow your example. I think I can already tell you’re going to be my favourite student.” The praise made Harry feel warm and giddy. “Is that a blush I see?” Louis teased good-naturedly. “I must say, I’m not used to making Dom’s blush.”</p><p>“I’m not a Dom, Sir,” Harry said, his eyes low on the ground.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Louis questioned. He didn’t sound dismissive or angry like some of the other teacher’s had. He only sounded confused.</p><p>“I’m a sub, I know I am,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Oh,” Louis looked puzzled as he pulled up the class register. “I definitely have you down as being in this class. Perhaps you were supposed to be in my submissive class first thing this morning instead. There’s usually a couple of students who get one or two lessons mixed up on the first day back. I’m sure it can be sorted. Let me see your schedule.”</p><p>“Um, it’s not that kind of a mix-up,” Harry said as he handed his schedule over.</p><p>“I’m not sure I understand,” Louis said patiently. “You have all the Dom specific lessons.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed sadly. “The school assigned me to Dom classes. But I shouldn’t be in them. I should be taking sub classes. I know I should.”</p><p>“Really?” Louis sounded surprised. “You did so well in my class today. I’m sure you’d make a great Dom. If this is about somebody bullying you, saying you don’t belong in these classes, then they are quite wrong. Don’t let anybody make you feel like you can’t be a Dom.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Harry snapped, his voice rising in his agitation. “Everybody and their bloody mother seems to think I should be a Dom. But I know myself. I know how I feel in my own head and my own heart. I’m not a Dom, Louis. I don’t care how well I did in your class or… or how tall I am… or whatever else… I’m not a Dom. I’m a sub. Obviously not a very good one because nobody believes me,” he began to get tearful. “But I am a sub. I promise I am.”</p><p>“Hey, now, don’t get upset,” Louis comforted patting him on the shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do about this, Harry. Just leave it with me and I’ll try and figure something out, ok?”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>“Really,” Louis nodded.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After work, Louis returned home to his two-bedroom flat that he shared with his best friend, Zayn Malik. They both worked at Princess Park. Louis worked in the Dom and sub studies department while Zayn taught Art. Sitting across from one another on the slightly wobbly stools at their high kitchen table, the roommates heartily tucked into a Pot Noodle. As they did every new school year, they talked about some of the students they wished they didn’t have to deal with as well as ones who showed great promise.</p><p>“You’re lucky you don’t have to teach any of the younger students,” Zayn claimed. “I swear, the kids coming up from Primary school to Secondary school look smaller and younger every year. It’s making me feel old.”</p><p>“Mate, you’re twenty-four,” Louis pointed out. “That’s not old.”</p><p>“I’m still more than ten years older than these kids,” Zayn said. “Most of the girls are still flat-chested and the boys’ voices haven’t broken yet. They’re just little ticking time-bombs and one day their hormones are just going to explode all over my classroom.”</p><p>“Well maybe the explosion will be artistic,” Louis suggested sarcastically and Zayn flipped him the finger. “So, how many kids do you think have crushes on you this year?” he asked teasingly. Every year Zayn had a number of students fall in love with him, boys as well as girls.</p><p>“Well one of the sixteen-year-old girls did find it essential to tell me about her sub status,” Zayn said. “Then she was batting her eyelashes at me, biting at her lower lip and twirling her hair around her finger like she expected me to bend her over the worktop and take her right there.”</p><p>“Admit it though, you like the attention a little bit,” Louis laughed.</p><p>“I don’t need to have school children drooling over to me in order to feel validated about my stunningly good-looks,” Zayn insisted. “Honestly, mate, the school-girl crushes were cute when I first started teaching. But I’m just so bored of it now. And the girls these days,” he groaned. “Why are they wearing so much make-up? They look like clowns. I prefer a natural look. Most guys prefer a natural look. But they’re all covering themselves in fake tan and end up looking orange. They have the false eyelashes which just look like creepy spider legs popping out of their eyes. And there’s so much lipstick and lip-gloss that their lips look twice their natural size. They actually look awful.”</p><p>“Not all the girls overdo it on the make-up,” Louis said fairly. “There’s still some nice natural looking girls about.”</p><p>“What about you?” Zayn asked. “Got any students sending you little love notes yet?”</p><p>“No,” Louis answered. “But then I never have received as much attention as you. It’s the mysterious bad-boy thing you’ve got going on. The girls just go crazy for it. And the fact you teach Art makes them think you’re emotional and sensitive on the inside so it makes them fall even harder. You’re a lovely looking lad, I’ll admit it, but these students getting all heart-eyed over you are being really stupid because you’re actually an asshole. I can’t imagine anybody loving you. I don’t even like you very much.”</p><p>“Piss off, you love me and you know it,” Zayn claimed. “So, what’s your stand-out moment of the first day back at school?”</p><p>“Well, there was actually a student in my last class,” Louis revealed. “A Dom class. They gave really good comments to the class discussion; I was genuinely impressed. Then after class they stuck around and asked if they could talk to me. They think they ought to be taking sub studies.”</p><p>“Really?” Zayn lifted an eyebrow in surprise. “Can’t say I’ve ever had a student tell me that before. Do you think the kids right?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Louis answered uncertainly. “I don’t know for sure. If I’d ever taught the student previously, I might have a better idea of their personality traits and be able to judge their character more accurately. But I only teach Dom and sub studies so I never interact with any younger students. By the time I meet them they’ve already been assigned to the roles expected of them. But… if somebody believes in their heart that they’re a sub they’ve gotta be right… haven’t they?”</p><p>“I reckon so,” Zayn said. “People thought I was going to be a sub for a while when I was a kid. But then I hit a rebellious streak in my teenage years, smoking, talking back to teachers, skipping school and suddenly people decided they thought I was a Dom. As for this kid you’re teaching, who knows?” Zayn shrugged. “Won’t know for sure if the kid is right or wrong until the mark appears in a couple of years.”</p><p>“I can’t just do nothing,” Louis argued. “What if the kid is right? He shouldn’t have to study Domination for two years and then end up staying on an extra two years for his submissive studies because no fucker listened to him when he said he was a sub.”</p><p>“So it’s a ‘he’” Zayn commented. “No wonder you’re so invested. Must be one of the pretty ones,” he winked.</p><p>“Fuck off, it’s not like that,” Louis flicked a pea from his Pot Noodle at him. Zayn dodged it and the tiny green vegetable rolled away under one of the cupboards to be forgotten about. “He came to me for help, Z. I’ve gotta try and do something.”</p><p>“You could talk to Bishop about it,” Zayn suggested in reference to the Headmaster of Princess Park. “Don’t think it’ll do much good though.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got to try,” Louis replied. “I promised him I’d get something sorted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Would love to know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I dyed my hair blonde this past weekend... I'm totally pulling it off... just think it important that you know</p><p>Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Tuesday morning, Louis made his way to work early so that he could speak to Headmaster Bishop. He explained the situation but Mr. Bishop seemed more interested in completing his Crossword puzzle in the morning paper than he did in the matter regarding one of his students. </p><p>“To mock or belittle,” Mr. Bishop read aloud. “Nine letters…”</p><p>“Disparage,” Louis answered and the man’s eyes lit up as he put his pen to paper to write the answer down. “So, about Harry Styles?” Louis prompted.</p><p>“Yes, quite an unusual situation,” Mr. Bishop muttered. </p><p>“And how are we to handle it?” Louis asked feeling increasingly frustrated that the older man’s attention was focused solely on the damn newspaper puzzle.</p><p>“I’m not sure there’s anything to handle,” Mr. Bishop replied. “He’s been predicted as a Dominant and assigned to the appropriate classes. You even said yourself he performed well in your lesson yesterday.”</p><p>“True,” Louis acknowledged. “But he believes himself to be a submissive. Surely, we should take this seriously. It won’t be too much trouble to shuffle his schedule around so he can attend submissive classes instead.”</p><p>“In all my years teaching at this school the system has never been incorrect about a student’s classification,” Mr. Bishop pointed out. “I think it very unlikely that we’re wrong with Henry Styles.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis corrected. “And what if we are wrong? What if he is a sub and we force him to study Domination unnecessarily?”</p><p>“That would be unfortunate,” Mr. Bishop admitted. “But what do you suggest we do?”</p><p>“I suggest we change his class schedule and place him into submissive classes,” Louis responded.</p><p>“And what if the boy is wrong?” Mr. Bishop challenged. “What if he is a Dom after all but has missed out on the appropriate education because we transferred him to submissive studies instead?”</p><p>Louis hated that his boss made such a valid point.</p><p>“Then…” Louis quickly racked his brains for a solution. “How about this… I am fully prepared to set up extra lessons after school to teach Harry submissive studies?”</p><p>“That seems unnecessary, Louis.” Mr. Bishop said dismissively. “He’s a teenager, he won’t be interested in doing extra lessons.”</p><p>“Just let me make the offer,” Louis bargained. “If he can’t be bothered with the extra work, we’ll forget the whole thing. If he is prepared to commit then that alone should demonstrate to you that he’s serious when he says he thinks he’s a sub.”</p><p>The Headteacher thought it over for a while before nodding slowly.</p><p>“Very well,” Mr. Bishop agreed. “I am in support of your decision to do this. You may teach him after school but I have some conditions,” he warned.</p><p>“What are they?” Louis asked.</p><p>“At least one other pupil, Dom or sub, must attend these classes too,” Mr. Bishop said. “It isn’t appropriate for you, or any teacher, to be alone with just a single student for private lessons. Maybe some younger students will be interested in studying submission early. Or this Harry boy’s friends might be willing to take these lessons with him. And you must have written consent from a parent or guardian for students to take these extra classes.”</p><p>“Thank you, that’s brilliant,” Louis agreed accepting the man’s conditions as being entirely fair. “I’ll keep you updated on how it all goes.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Before lunch, Louis taught Harry’s Dom class. He asked the curly-haired teen to stay behind and told him the plan.</p><p>“I know it isn’t quite what you wanted,” Louis said apologetically. “But it’s the best I could do.”</p><p>“No, Sir, I really appreciate it,” Harry told him. “It means a lot that you’re just taking me seriously about being a sub. Nobody else is.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t think about that,” Louis advised him. “Here’s the permission form for your parents to sign,” he handed the slip of paper over. “I need at least one other student to take these lessons too. That’s one of Mr. Bishop’s conditions for the lessons to go ahead. I don’t suppose there’s any chance some of your friend’s might be interested?”</p><p>“I should be able to get Niall and Liam to do it,” Harry said. “I know they’re taking sub studies already and don’t really need the extra lessons but… they’re my friends. I’m sure they’ll help me out.”</p><p>“Good,” Louis nodded. “I’ll start looking into some other options just in case. Mr. Bishop suggested some younger students may be interested in studying submission early. He could be right.”</p><p>“Thanks for this,” Harry told him gratefully.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Louis replied. “Go on, eat some lunch and get some fresh air.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered obediently.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On Wednesday, Harry’s first class of the day was with Louis. He took his usual seat and focused on the lesson. Although he did offer his opinions on the class discussion every now and then, he wasn’t as outspoken as he had been during that first lesson. He was attentive to Louis’ lecture and took on board what his peers were saying, but he was quieter and more subdued. </p><p>The lesson came to an end and as everybody else filed out, Harry lagged behind and met Louis at his desk. The teacher could tell that his student looked dejected and all his Dom instincts were screaming at him to comfort the boy but he forced himself to refrain.</p><p>“I can’t do the submissive studies,” Harry whispered. “My parents wouldn’t sign the consent letter.”</p><p>“Why the hell not?” Louis felt outraged on the boy’s behalf.</p><p>“They said there’s no way I’m not a Dom,” Harry shrugged avoiding Louis’ eye. “Thanks for trying though, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said. “It means a lot that you didn’t just laugh in my face.”</p><p>“I’ll figure something out, Harry, I promise,” Louis told him determinedly. He watched the curly-haired boy leave, feeling highly frustrated about the situation. His thoughts turned to Harry’s parents. He imagined a pair of snooty old-fashioned types who valued tradition and social expectations more than their child’s feelings. He instantly disliked them.</p><p>XXX</p><p>During his lunch break, Harry hid himself away in the school library. He didn’t even tell Liam and Niall where he was going. He just made himself as comfortable as he could in the back corner and researched submission by himself. He tried to concentrate and truly absorb what he was reading but he just couldn’t motivate himself to focus. Releasing a sigh, he closed the heavy book and placed it back on the shelf. The book was very old and Harry suspected a lot of its content was outdated anyway. He searched the racks for another book but nothing looked particularly useful to him. He ended up losing himself in a romance novel instead. </p><p>XXX</p><p>For his final lesson of the day, Harry had Art for the first time that school year. Along with the other students, he selected himself a work-station where he would sit every Art lesson for the next year. Mr. Malik welcomed them all and gave an overview of what they were to cover that term. He then encouraged them to get creative and spend the remainder of the hour-long lesson producing an Art piece that represented themselves.</p><p>Typically, Harry wasn’t much of an Art fan. But that particular afternoon he completely immersed himself in the task at hand. It felt rather therapeutic, making a sketch to express himself and his inner-most feelings. He was so engrossed in creating his piece that he didn’t notice the class ending and the other students filing out. It was only when Mr. Malik came up next to him and called his name that Harry realised it was time to go.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Harry added a last few touches to his work before setting his pencil down and packing away. </p><p>“Everything ok, Harry?” Mr. Malik asked him, watching the boy rub at his eyes as he headed for the door.</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Harry answered. “Just got really into the Art stuff today,” he shrugged. “See you next class.”</p><p>Alone in his empty classroom, Zayn looked over Harry’s work and raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. He carefully removed the sheet of paper from the easel and rolled it up neatly before heading to the other side of the school building to find his roommate. Entering his friend’s classroom, he found the man writing on the whiteboard, presumably in preparation for tomorrow’s first lesson.</p><p>“Harry Styles,” Zayn claimed placing the rolled-up piece of paper onto Louis’ desk.</p><p>“What?” Louis asked irritably, the other teacher’s presence startling him and causing him to mess up the word he was writing. He quickly erased it and re-wrote it properly.</p><p>“Harry Styles,” Zayn repeated and Louis set his writing-board pen down and gave the dark-haired man his full attention. “He’s the kid you were telling me about, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “How do you know?”</p><p>“I had him in my last Art class,” Zayn explained. “I told the kids to create something that represented themselves. This is what Harry did,” he gestured to the still rolled-up paper on the desk.</p><p>Carefully, Louis opened it out and looked it over. Harry’s art piece depicted two versions of himself. In the foreground with a gloomy raincloud overhead was what Louis took to be a representation of Harry’s expected Dom self but his eyes were downcast. In the background seemed to be Harry’s trapped and true submissive self. His submissive image was cuffed, gagged and kneeling but had his head held high and his grey sketched eyes seemingly looked directly at the viewer, as though daring the critic to question his submission. As Louis took it all in, his fingers flexed with the desire to trace the sketched form of the submissive Harry.</p><p>“That plan you had to teach him after school, is that going ahead?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“No,” Louis sighed. “His parents refused to sign the consent form. Said there’s no way he isn’t a Dom apparently. I promised him I’d figure something else out but I haven’t got a clue what to do, Z.”</p><p>“I could set up an after-school club,” Zayn suggested.</p><p>“No good, mate, his parents won’t agree,” Louis said.</p><p>“It’ll be a fake club,” Zayn explained. “We’ll say it’s an Art club or something but really we’ll be teaching submissive studies.”</p><p>“But what if other students actually want to join an Art Club?” Louis questioned.</p><p>“We’ll think of a really lame club then,” Zayn decided. “Something no student would actually want to join. And we just tell Harry and a few of his friends that can be trusted what the club really is.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Louis hesitated. “If Harry’s parents find out what the club really is, I doubt they’ll be happy. And even if it is the lamest club on earth there’s always the risk that a student could be lame enough to want to join it. Or if Harry falls out with one of his friends, they could tell the Headmaster the truth and then our necks are on the line for running a secret club without parental consent.”</p><p>“And I supposed it would be inappropriate to invite a student to our apartment so you can teach him about submission?” Zayn said.</p><p>“Sounds like a good way to get myself fired and sent to prison,” Louis replied dryly.</p><p>“Ok, ok,” Zayn nodded in acknowledgement of the bad idea. “But… if say a teacher and student happened to both be at the same place at the same time on a weekend it wouldn’t really be wrong if they just had a conversation and the topic of submission happened to come up… right? Especially it it’s in a public place.”</p><p>“You think we should meet in public at the weekends and just talk about submission?” Louis looked at Zayn as though he’d grown an extra head.</p><p>“Consider it a new way of teaching,” Zayn encouraged. “You tell him all the facts and theories. He asks questions and offers opinions. You could even give him additional homework from the Dom lessons. Then when he’s eighteen, if he really is a sub, he’s already got essays to submit as coursework. He’ll just need to sit an exam which he should be able to pass using the knowledge from all the conversations you had.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Louis was still unconvinced. “Maybe I should try talking to his parents? Perhaps we should show them this?” he gestured to Harry’s Art-work. “Maybe they’ll reconsider and let me tutor him.”</p><p>“Worth a try, I guess,” Zayn shrugged. “We’ll call my idea Plan B.”</p><p>“Your idea sucks, Zayn,” Louis informed him bluntly. </p><p>XXX</p><p>That evening, while Harry was just finishing dinner with his parents, there was a knock on the door. He offered to answer it, taking the empty plates and cutlery and setting them by the sink in the kitchen on his way. Pulling the front door open, Harry blinked in surprise as he made eye-contact with his teacher.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry stated in shock. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was hoping I might have a word with your parents,” Louis said and Harry’s eyes widened in panic. “Hey, don’t worry. Everything will be fine. I promised you I’d get something sorted and I will. Are they home?”</p><p>“Um…” Harry searched for something to say.</p><p>“Harry, who is it, son?” Des asked.</p><p>“Um…” Harry struggled for a response.</p><p>“My name is Louis Tomlinson,” Louis called. “I’m a teacher at Princess Park. I believe we need to talk.”</p><p>Des came to the door, casting Harry a concerned look before inviting Louis in. The three adults sat down together in the living-room while Harry pretended to go upstairs but instead sat on the staircase to listen in on the conversation.</p><p>“To what do we owe this visit?” Des asked. “It’s only the third day back. Harry can’t be falling behind in any of his classes, surely?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Louis assured.</p><p>“Is he in some kind of trouble?” Desk enquired.</p><p>“Nothing like that,” Louis replied. “But I am very concerned about him.”</p><p>“Sorry, Louis, I’m not sure what you mean,” Anne said. “My Harry’s always been a good student and I know he isn’t a troublemaker and I don’t believe in my heart that anyone could be bullying my son. He’s too nice, too charming. Everybody loves Harry. I know he only has a couple of close friends but that’s by his choosing. And I’m sure if there was some kind of problem then Harry would come to us.”</p><p>“I like to believe that’s true,” Louis answered. “But I know Harry’s had a difficult start to the school year. Being assigned to Dom classes has come as a great surprise to Harry. He believes himself to be a sub and would really like the opportunity to take submissive studies. I managed to come to an agreement with the Headmaster that I would run a class after school for Harry to partake in so long as he had consent from his parents. He told me this morning that you refused to sign the consent form but I really hope you’ll reconsider.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Des asked while Anne looked flabbergasted.</p><p>“Look,” Louis sat up straighter in his chair, determined to get through to Harry’s parents. “Harry is a remarkable young man,” Louis attested. “I wouldn’t expect his parents to be so negative about the prospect of him being a sub and wanting to achieve an appropriate education.”</p><p>“My husband and I are not prejudiced, Louis,” Anne insisted. “We both fully support submissive rights and equal opportunities. We love both our children, regardless of their status. I myself am a submissive. I’m very proud to be a submissive and my husband has the utmost respect for me and my career.”</p><p>“If you’re so supportive then why won’t you allow Harry to take submissive studies?” Louis demanded to know.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Des said. “Make no mistake, we love our son. If he’s a Dom, we love him. If he’s a sub, we love him. If he wants to live on a farm with dogs, pigs and horses, we still love him. But he’s not a sub. He was assigned to Dom classes and he’s never indicated to us that he believes he’s a sub and he didn’t show us any kind of consent form to sign for submissive studies. Anyway, just look at the boy. Does he honestly look like a sub to you?”</p><p>“He’s so tall,” Anne pointed out. “So muscular, even at his age.”</p><p>“He’s confident and loud,” Des added. “When he walks in a room, he immediately commands attention.”</p><p>“He’s so stubborn,” Anne listed though she said it fondly. “And so protective. He’s basically a bodyguard for Liam and Niall. He always takes control of things.”</p><p>“He has all the makings of a great Dom,” Des stated proudly. “His older sister is a Dom, but when they were younger Harry used to boss her around all the time. It didn’t matter that he was younger, he was always in charge and Gemma always listened to him. I just can’t see Harry kneeling for anybody.”</p><p>“Maybe you can’t,” Louis acknowledged. “But Harry can,” he withdrew the piece of art Harry had created from his bag. “Just because he doesn’t look like a stereotypical sub doesn’t mean he has to be a Dom. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t particularly fit the expected physical appearance of a Dom. I’m short and your sixteen-year-old son has more muscles than I’ll ever have and as I’ve been told on numerous occasions, I have an ass that looks made to be owned… doesn’t mean I’m a sub. And just because Harry looks the part of a Dom doesn’t mean he is one. Now, I am asking you to accept your son for who he is, to respect his wishes and allow him to take submissive studies.”</p><p>“Well, if that’s what he wants,” Anne looked to Des.</p><p>“And when he turns out to be a Dom after all?” Des countered.</p><p>“IF he turns out to be a Dom,” Louis corrected. “At least he’ll be well educated and have great understanding and insight for what it means to be a sub. What’s the harm really?”</p><p>“Mum, dad, please,” Harry asked abandoning his spot on the stairs and entering the living-room. “I am a sub. I know I am.”</p><p>His mum and dad looked to one another, silently debating the situation.</p><p>“Are you sure you’ve thought this through, son?” Des asked. “You’d be taking on a lot of additional work. I’d hate for it to interfere with your regular studies.”</p><p>“It won’t,” Harry promised.</p><p>“You’ll be taking up a lot of Mr. Tomlinson’s free time,” Des pointed out.</p><p>“I really don’t mind,” Louis interjected.</p><p>“This is something you’ll need to take seriously, Harry,” Des told him.</p><p>“I am serious,” Harry claimed in an annoyed tone.</p><p>“If this is just a phase and you change your mind in a few weeks its Mr. Tomlinson’s time you will have wasted,” Des added.</p><p>“It’s not a phase,” Harry huffed. “I am a sub. Look,” he pointed to his art sketch that Louis had brought over for his parents to see but it seemed they hadn’t actually looked at it properly. “That right there is who I really am. That’s how I see myself. I can’t imagine being anybody’s Dom. But I can imagine submitting to somebody. Dominant Harry Styles doesn’t sound right to me. I will get a sub mark when I turn eighteen, I know it.”</p><p>“Oh Harry,” Anne sighed. “Why didn’t you say anything? You didn’t even tell us about taking extra lessons. You lied to your teacher and told him that we’d said no. You could have told us, Harry. We could have talked about this. Why didn’t you tell us on Monday that you felt you’d been assigned the wrong role?”</p><p>“Why do you think?” Harry retaliated. “My teacher told you that I think I’m a sub and you listed all the reasons why you believe I’m a Dom.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s not get upset here,” Des said. “If you’re serious about all this then we can give it a trial run. We’ll start with one study session a week. But it will happen here after school. You can study in the dining room. I’d like to be able to keep an eye on these sessions and ensure you’re taking them seriously. If in a few weeks you still feel you’re to be a sub and wish to continue with these studies we’ll see if we can arrange more sessions. Mr. Tomlinson, which day would be most convenient for you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Don't you just wanna hug them?</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody, hope you're all having a beautiful day</p><p>Thanks for reading</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 </p><p>In the Styles’ dining room, Louis and Harry sat at the table with a couple of books, pens and notebooks as well as a cup of tea for Louis and a glass of pink lemonade for Harry as the teacher conducted their first one-on-one Service and Submission study session. Harry’s parents were in the house, his dad in particular loitering in the background, continuously checking that Harry was taking the private tuition seriously.</p><p>“Now, unfortunately, there are still some very outdated views about subs,” Louis said. “It isn’t anywhere near as common as it used to be and for the most part subs are able to experience the same opportunities as their Dom counterparts as well as receive the same rights and respect. However, there are still the occasional narrow-minded Doms out there who don’t know how to treat a sub. You should cover some of this in your History of Domination class, possibly a little in regular History too, but not as in depth as you would receive in a History of submission class. Now, History, general History or Dom/sub specific isn’t really my area, but if you want to learn more about submissive History, and I think you should, then Zayn… um, Mr. Malik to you,” he clarified at Harry’s confused look. “He’s created a list of history textbooks you should read,” he passed a piece of paper over to Harry. “He’s even noted down the most relevant chapters in each book,” Louis pointed out.</p><p>“But… Mr. Malik teaches Art,” Harry responded in confusion.</p><p>“Art is his true passion,” Louis nodded. “But he’s amazing at History. Much better than any of your actual History teachers. Zayn has this crazy ability to memorise all the dates and stuff. Now, it’s really important to me that you fully understand what it means to be a sub and how you deserve to be treated. I don’t want you to end up with one of these old-fashioned minded Doms who think it acceptable to abuse a sub.”</p><p>With a smile, Harry added a few things to his notes before taking a sip of his pink lemonade as he paid such rapt attention to his teacher that he didn’t even notice his mum and dad finding multiple excuses to step into the dining area to see how they were getting on.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Life for Harry Styles wasn’t by any means perfect. Being treated as though he were a Dom when he knew in his heart was a sub was not an easy feat. However, he had been coping as well as he could with the situation and he genuinely felt better now his parents knew and had been enjoying his submissive studies with Louis.</p><p>Then just over a week later, Harry received his first History essay back from Miss Davies. At the top right corner of his paper, she had scribed a big black D. ‘D for Dom’ she had written with a winking face. Not only did Harry feel repulsed but also cheated. He’d put a lot of effort into writing his History essay and he was confident his work deserved more than a D grade.</p><p>He wanted to challenge Miss Davies about the unfair grade but he didn’t feel comfortable being alone in a room with her. Shoving his essay into his bag, he left as quickly as he could when the bell rang signalling their morning break. The curly-haired boy hurried to Louis’ classroom, rapped his knuckles lightly on the door and waited for the teacher to invite him in. Poking his head around the door, Harry found Louis lounging in his seat with his feet propped up on the desk and reading a book.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis smiled. “Everything ok?” he set his book aside, sensing that something was wrong when Harry didn’t return his smile.</p><p>“I just wanted a second opinion on something,” Harry said, his tone almost questioning, as though seeking permission.</p><p>“Of course,” Louis encouraged and Harry withdrew his History essay and handed it over. “What is this?” the teacher asked unfolding the paper, raising a brow as he read the ‘D for Dom’.</p><p>“We got our History essays back today,” Harry explained. “I don’t think my paper was graded fairly. Any chance you could get Mr. Malik to take a look at it for me?”</p><p>“Sure,” Louis nodded. “Not a problem.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>During their lunch hour, Louis met Zayn as he usually did and presented him with Harry’s History essay. Giving the paper a quick read through, Zayn awarded the essay a grade B. Louis felt his blood boil and Zayn looked equally unimpressed.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Later that day, after his Domination and Discipline class, Louis signalled for Harry to remain behind and handed him his re-marked History essay back.</p><p>“You were right,” Louis confirmed. “Miss Davies did grade you unfairly. Zayn and I have already spoken to her about it. If this happens again, we’ll let your parents know and raise the issue with the Headmaster.”</p><p>“Alright, thanks,” Harry offered a small smile as he slipped the essay back into his school bag.</p><p>“Hey,” Louis said gently before the student could leave. “If there’s anything else bothering you, I’m here. You can always talk to me.”</p><p>As Harry fiddled with the strap on his bag and fixed his gaze to the floor, Louis felt a strong desire to tuck a stray curl behind the boy’s ear. The teacher occupied his hands by rearranging items on his desk instead.</p><p>“It’s nothing really,” Harry shrugged but Louis could tell the boy was troubled. He stopped tidying up his desk and fixed his full attention on Harry, arms locked across his chest in an effort to deter the temptation to offer him physical affection. “It’s just… on the first day of school,” he spoke slowly, hesitantly, and Louis waited patiently for a full sentence to be formed. “I told Miss Davies that I’m a sub… I told every teacher I had a class with that day. Nobody took me seriously. But when I told Miss Davies that I was a sub just like she was she… she looked at me, in a creepy way. Like she was picturing me naked or something,” he shuddered and Louis’ fingers clenched. “Then she told me I was definitely a Dom and she like… you know… got a bit um… a bit flirty. I guess I didn’t respond the way she wanted me to and now she’s deliberately messing with my grades and even putting that winking face on it under ‘D for Dom’.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sighed. “It is completely inappropriate for her to behave like that. If she’s made you feel uncomfortable then you have every right to report her for it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t really matter,” Harry shrugged. “It’s not like she really did anything and nobody would believe me anyway. Same with the sub thing.”</p><p>“I believe you,” Louis pointed out holding the boy’s gaze, hoping to convey ‘something’ to the student.</p><p>“Thanks, Sir,” Harry smiled though it didn’t quite reach his eyes as he left, a definite droop to his shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody,</p><p>Thanks for reading</p><p>Hope you're all enjoying the story</p><p>Have a good day/evening/whatever</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>The private sub studies with Louis were going well. Harry’s parents seemed satisfied that he was taking the extra tuition seriously as they tended to leave the pair to it rather than finding excuses to wander by and check on how things were progressing. One session after school, Liam and Niall even joined the lesson so they could receive a little homework help from Louis.</p><p>In addition to his sub studies with Louis, Harry was also studying History of Submission independently. He would have Zayn set essay questions for him and the Art teacher would mark the papers. He was also checking Harry’s regular History homework to ensure Miss Davies was marking the boy fairly.</p><p>One day after Art class, Zayn invited Harry to stay behind so they could discuss his most recent History of Submission essay.</p><p>“You’re doing really well, Harry,” Zayn praised. “Especially given that this has all been independent study. I’m really impressed.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sir,” Harry smiled.</p><p>“How are your lessons with Mr. Tomlinson going?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Fantastic,” Harry gushed before launching into a detailed account of their most recent study session.</p><p>Zayn noted how animated Harry seemed to get as he talked about Louis. His green eyes seemed to light up and he was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he gushed about the teacher. Naturally, as Louis’ best friend, Zayn later teased the other about the situation.</p><p>“Aw, Lou,” he pinched the blue-eyed Dom’s cheek. “Little Harry Styles has got a crush on you.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Louis retorted as they sat in their flat, Louis grading papers while Zayn surveyed pieces of Artwork.</p><p>“You have the hots for him too, I reckon,” Zayn suggested knowingly and the glare Louis shot him would cause most people (Dom or sub) to drop to their knees in expectations of a punishment (Zayn however was immune). “Admit it, you totally fancy him.”</p><p>“Fuck off, he’s a student,” Louis glared. “Nothing can happen. Even if I was interested which I definitely am not.”</p><p>“Liar,” Zayn laughed. “I’ve heard you call out his name when you’re having a wank in the shower.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Louis cancelled his extra tuition with Harry. He was ashamed to admit that he didn’t even discuss the situation with his student face-to-face. Instead, Louis discreetly handed Harry a note as he passed him in the hallway. Expecting the boy might confront him about it, Louis had made sure to stay out of the teenager’s sight for the rest of the day. After school finished, he spied Harry waiting by his car to try and talk to him so Louis had opted to leave his car overnight and walked home instead. He just hoped Harry didn’t loiter in wait for him too long.</p><p>“Mate, why are you so quiet?” Zayn asked as they ate their microwave burgers.</p><p>“No reason,” Louis lied just before there was a pounding on the door. “I’m not here,” Louis said causing Zayn to give him a strange look.</p><p>Cautiously, Zayn moved towards the front door. Opening it up, he found himself looking at a positively furious woman.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Zayn asked politely.</p><p>“Tomlinson!” the female sub shouted as she stormed into their home. “Do you care to explain to me why the one person who listened to and supported my son is now letting him down?”</p><p>“Whoa, what’s going on?” Zayn looked between the raging woman and his roommate.</p><p>“I may have cancelled the submissive studies with Harry,” Louis informed his friend.</p><p>“Hmm,” Anne was evidently furious. “He came home from school in tears I’ll have you know. Now he doesn’t blame you of course. No, my little boy is putting all of the blame on himself, thinking he’s a worthless sub and that the teacher he so looked up to is disappointed in him or simply doesn’t believe him when he says he’s a sub.”</p><p>“Lou, mate,” Zayn tutted. “You can’t let Harry down, man. The kid needs you.”</p><p>“He’s better off without me, Z,” Louis sighed. “Mrs. Styles, I’m sorry,” he apologised. “The last thing I want to do is upset your son. But I think it would be in everybody’s best interests if the lessons came to a stop.”</p><p>“Is Harry not performing well in his submissive studies?” Anne enquired. “Is he not showing you appropriate respect? Is he not taking the lessons seriously? Is it all a waste of your oh-so-precious time?”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” Louis responded guiltily. “Harry’s a wonderful boy, a brilliant student and I truly believe he’ll make an incredible sub.”</p><p>“Then why the hell are you letting him down like this?” Anne demanded to know.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be around Harry,” Louis answered and Zayn cringed in anticipation for what his friend would say next. “It isn’t right. I’m a teacher and he’s a student.”</p><p>“So?” Anne scoffed clearly not understanding what Louis was getting at.</p><p>“Mrs. Styles,” Louis winced and Zayn couldn’t pull his eyes away from the scene even if he wanted to. “I’m really sorry. It isn’t appropriate for me to be giving Harry extra tuition. Not with the way I feel about him.”</p><p>“The way you feel?” Anne repeated as the situation began to dawn on her.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Styles,” Louis apologised again. “I never meant for this to happen.”</p><p>“Dude don’t say it,” Zayn muttered under his breath.</p><p>“I’ve been developing feelings for Harry,” Louis continued.</p><p>“Fuck, he said it,” Zayn mumbled.</p><p>“Romantic feelings,” Louis clarified.</p><p>“Awkward,” Zayn whispered.</p><p>A stunned expression crossed Anne’s features and she looked to Zayn who gave a single nod to indicate that Louis was indeed telling the truth.</p><p>“I see,” Anne commented looking Louis over appraisingly. “And are you planning to act on your feelings?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Louis vowed. “Harry’s my student. I would never take advantage of him like that.”</p><p>“Well, in that case, Mr. Tomlinson, I suggest you pull yourself together,” Anne glared at him. “I doubt you’re the first teacher to develop such feelings for a student and I’m sure you won’t be the last. These things happen. But if you have no intentions on acting on your feelings then you may as well do your job and be the teacher Harry needs you to be. Or at least you would if you truly cared for him.”</p><p>“I do care for him,” Louis insisted.</p><p>“I presume you’re just a coward then?” she goaded causing Zayn to snigger.</p><p>“I’m not,” Louis felt a bruise to his pride.</p><p>“Good,” Anne nodded. “Then we’ll see you tomorrow at five. Don’t be late. Lovely to meet you, dear, you are a pretty one,” she told Zayn on her way out.</p><p>“Thanks,” Zayn showed her to the door. “Well played, Mrs. Styles.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>At five pm the following evening, Louis arrived at the Styles’ house for his private lesson with Harry. It was the first time the teacher and student had seen each other since Louis had cancelled the lessons and there was an awkward tension between them. As they sat down at the dining table, notebooks and textbooks at hand, Anne wandered in with a bright smile to inform them that she and Des needed to go to the supermarket, thereby leaving Harry and Louis truly alone. </p><p>“Why did you cancel our lessons, Sir?” Harry asked and Louis hated the hurt that laced the boy’s voice.</p><p>“That’s not important,” Louis responded forcing a smile. “I’m back for good this time so let’s focus on today’s lesson, yeah?”</p><p>“Is it because you don’t think I’m supposed to be a sub?” Harry asked fearfully.</p><p>“No, Harry, it’s not that at all, love,” Louis bit his lower lip as though to trap the term of endearment but of course the word ‘love’ had already escaped and Harry’s pretty green eyes met his blue orbs when he heard it.</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>“You’ve been performing really well in your studies, Harry. Your work in Dom class and these subs session has been of an incredibly high standard. I’ve been really impressed and I know you’re going to make a truly wonderful submissive one day. I just hope whoever is lucky enough to be your Dominant is worthy of you.”</p><p>“I’ll probably end up alone,” Harry mused forlornly. “Let’s face it, I’m not the poster-boy for what a submissive should look like, am I?”</p><p>“You’re perfect, Harry,” Louis told him quietly.</p><p>They locked eyes and maintained the contact awhile, the tension between them palpable. Swallowing his nerves, Harry leaned in to give the man a kiss. It was sweet and simple, innocent almost. Just a gentle peck on the lips. But still, it was a kiss exchanged between a student and teacher, the latter of whom made no effort to stop the action. After Harry pulled back, the pair gazed into one another’s eyes some more, Harry looking up at Louis from underneath his eyelashes.</p><p>Swallowing audibly, Louis forced his eyes away from his student. He gave a fake cough into his fist, picked up his pen and fiddled with it nervously as he resumed the lesson. By the time Anne and Des returned, Louis had managed to get the lesson back on track and he and his pupil were discussing a subs need for both praise and degradation. </p><p>“So, what about subs who would consider verbal degradation and humiliation to be a ‘red’?” Harry asked. “Or subs who aren’t comfortable with praise?”</p><p>“Typically,” Louis answered in his teacher voice. “A sub who isn’t comfortable with praise is suffering with low self-esteem and doesn’t feel worthy of such kind words. This isn’t necessarily the fault of the Dom. A sub encounters many people and many relationships before they ever have a Dom. Their self-esteem could have been damaged by family, friends, or lack of before they ever meet a Dom. Sometimes even the most patient and caring of Doms can’t do much to heal a sub’s ego. As for subs who consider degradation to be a ‘red’, this usually occurs with subs who have been abused in some way. Either by a Dom or family member, or from having endured years of bullying in a school environment. If a sub has suffered abuse in their life then degradation and humiliation can be very damaging for their mental wellbeing and emotional welfare.”</p><p>“Lesson going well, boys?” Anne asked in a cheery tone.</p><p>“Great, thanks, mum,” Harry smiled back at her.</p><p>“Good, thank you, Mrs. Styles,” Louis answered trying to appear more at ease than he genuinely felt. Internally he was panicking, worrying that the woman might be able to magically sense that he and Harry had shared a brief kiss on the lips. </p><p>“Lovely, well back to work,” Anne encouraged as she left them to it.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Lesson over, Harry walked Louis to the door.</p><p>“Thanks, Sir,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Of course,” Louis replied.</p><p>“No, really,” Harry implored. “Thank you for coming back.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Louis said. “I’m sorry for cancelling in the first place. Forgive me?”</p><p>Checking his parents were nowhere in sight, (they weren’t), Harry leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek.</p><p>“I forgive you,” Harry responded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, for clarification, the age of consent in different parts of the UK and different states in America that are mentioned in this chapter are fictional for this fictional world where everybody is a Dom or a sub. Please don't read it as fact or as me being misinformed. It is fictional.</p><p>Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Arriving home, Louis stepped over the threshold and was greeted by a very distinct smell. It didn’t take him long to find Zayn, a spliff in one hand and a paintbrush in the other. His friend always claimed he created some of his best art pieces when high. </p><p>“Got enough to share, mate?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Louis,” Zayn greeted fondly (and unnecessarily loudly) as he handed him the joint to take a hit. “Anything for you, bro.”</p><p>“Looks good,” Louis approved standing beside Zayn to see what he was working on, blowing out a puff of smoke as he did so. “So, are you too stoned to be worth talking to or are you able to listen to me whine about my fucked-up life and offer me some advice?”</p><p>“Hey, stoned people can be the best to talk to,” Zayn defended. “You see things differently when you’re high.”</p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a ‘yes’,” Louis replied as he inhaled another drag before passing it back to the artist. “Harry and I kissed,” he revealed. </p><p>“About time,” Zayn shrugged and Louis rolled his eyes over his best friend’s completely casual response, so contradictory to the massive freak-out he was having himself inside. </p><p>“It was just a peck,” Louis felt compelled to say. “Harry initiated it. But I didn’t do anything to stop him. He kissed me on the cheek before I left as well.”</p><p>“A couple of pecks,” Zayn commented. “Hardly something to brag about mate.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to brag about it anyway,” Louis claimed. “Harry’s a student, or had you forgotten that?” he took another drag on the spliff as Zayn selected a new colour paint and took great care adding a shadow effect to his masterpiece. “Seriously, mate, am I going to hell for this shit?”</p><p>“No way, man,” Zayn shook his head. “That kid thinks you’re an angel.”</p><p>“I just don’t know what to do about this,” Louis sighed. “It’d be easier to forget about him if I could avoid him but I can’t. I teach him at school and then I teach him privately as well. He’s just there. Wherever I look, there he is, looking beautiful and tempting. I feel like Eve with that forbidden fruit or something.”</p><p>“Ha-ha, I’ll be the snake encouraging you to take a bite then,” Zayn laughed.</p><p>“Great, thanks,” Louis remarked sarcastically before going to collapse face-down on the sofa, hugging a cushion to his chest. “Have you ever had feelings for a student?”</p><p>Still working on his painting, Zayn rambled about having found a handful of students attractive or alluring. He even confessed to having had the odd sex dream about a student.</p><p>“But no,” he mused. “I’ve never had actual lovey-dovey ‘feelings’ for a student. I almost had a thing with a teacher when I was a student though.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Louis lifts an eyebrow in surprise, never having known such a detail about Zayn’s school life. “What happened?”</p><p>“She was a really hot teacher,” Zayn claimed. “Proper sexy. Miss Perrie Edwards. She totally wanted me too, I just knew it. Her eyes always lingered on me more than any other kid and there was always this sizzling spark between us. Every time she’d walk by my desk, she’d run her hands along the back of my neck. It got me hard every fucking time. I thought for sure I was gonna marry her at some point.”</p><p>“But what happened?” Louis pressed. “Did either of you make a move?”</p><p>“I think we had this unspoken agreement to wait until I was eighteen,” Zayn answered. “But then my eighteenth birthday came along and my mark showed up on my wrist. I was a Dom instead of a sub. She was a Dom too so… we never pursued anything. It wouldn’t have worked.”</p><p>“Wait, people thought you were gonna be a sub?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Well, not really,” Zayn replied uneasily. “But I was a quiet kid, kinda kept to myself. If people were gonna guess my future classification based on those years I probably would have been put in sub classes. But when I hit puberty, I got mouthy and became a bit of a bad boy. Even some of the teachers were scared of me and hardly anybody could get me to behave in their class. When the time came, I was assigned to the Dom classes and I always figured I’d be a Dom. I reckon she probably knew I would be too but we sort of had this quiet hope that maybe it might work out. She would just give me this look like… I don’t know… a look that said, ‘Get ready for me baby, because I’m going to dominate you’,” he produced on awful attempt at a woman’s voice. “And I guess I always thought that just because we’d both be Doms it didn’t have to mean one of us couldn’t submit to the other. But then my Dom mark appeared and it was like being a Dom became real to me in a way it hadn’t been before. I couldn’t imagine myself on my knees for her and I couldn’t picture her on her knees for me either. So yeah, nothing really happened in the end.”</p><p>Louis was quiet as he took in the information his friend had given him. He hoped history wasn’t about to repeat itself and that Harry turned out to be a Dom after all. Of course, Zayn had never felt like he ought to have been assigned to a sub role whereas Harry did. Plus, Louis saw the makings of a wonderful submissive whenever he spent time with Harry. That couldn’t all just be wishful thinking in his head, could it?</p><p>“I’m shattered,” Louis claimed. “I’m gonna take a shower and have an early night.”</p><p>“Alright,” Zayn nodded. “Try not to moan Harry’s name too loud when you have a wank.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>As for Harry, he did not confide in his friends, family, or indeed anyone at all about the chaste kisses he had shared with Louis, or his growing feelings and attraction to the teacher. The next day, Harry had Art class with Zayn. The teacher had instructed them not to overthink, or even think at all, but to simply paint from the heart.</p><p>After the lesson ended and everybody filed out, Harry remained behind, standing at his easel and looking at the piece he had created. Zayn walked over to him and swept his eyes over Harry’s work. The painting was unmistakeably a portrait of one Louis Tomlinson. A faint blush bloomed to life on Harry’s cheeks as the Art teacher looked the painting over. They stood in silence, Harry fiddling with the bracelets on his wrist until he could bear the silence no more.</p><p>“We kissed,” Harry confided in Zayn.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn nodded. “Lou told me.”</p><p>“Was he mad?” Harry worried.</p><p>“No,” Zayn reassured. </p><p>“I really like him,” Harry admitted. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Zayn indicated to the painting.</p><p>“Is it wrong?” Harry asked. “I mean, I know a teacher/student relationship would be frowned upon and people judge these type of things… but is it actually wrong?”</p><p>“What are the most important things in any Dom/sub relationship?” Zayn tested.</p><p>“Consent, trust and respect,” Harry listed.</p><p>“That’s right,” Zayn affirmed. “Any relationship missing one of those three things is wrong. But if a relationship includes all three then it can’t be wrong, no matter what others think. But you are still only sixteen and Lou’s your teacher so even though I wouldn’t label it as wrong there are many people who would.”</p><p>“But… it isn’t like illegal or anything is it?” Harry asked nervously. “I’ve heard about teachers going to jail for sleeping with students before. I wouldn’t want that to happen to Louis.”</p><p>“It depends on the situation,” Zayn explained. “If the student in question has learning difficulties or other disabilities then it is often viewed as the teacher preying on a vulnerable child and taking advantage. Those situations typically lead to the teacher ending up in prison and rightly so probably. If the student hasn’t consented to being intimate with the teacher or was coerced or forced in anyway then it’s rape and therefore illegal and again, the teacher is rightly sent off to jail.”</p><p>“What if the student and teacher both want it?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Then it depends on the age of the student,” Zayn answered. “Obviously a teacher having sex with a five-year-old is disgusting and wrong.”</p><p>“Eww, don’t,” Harry shook his head, hating the idea of such a thing.</p><p>“Sorry,” Zayn apologised. “But age is an important factor. It differs slightly in different countries. In America the age of legal consent depends on which State you’re in. Some places the legal age is as young as thirteen. Most places have sixteen as the legal age. You actually need to be seventeen in Scotland. I think it’s actually age fifteen in Wales. But for the rest of England it’s age sixteen. So if you and Louis were to be intimate it wouldn’t be illegal and there’d be no legal basis for which to send Louis to prison. But the reputation of Princess Park would be brought into question. Most schools would just fire the teacher to try and solve the situation. And as you know a student/teacher relationship would be frowned upon. Although you wouldn’t technically be committing any crimes by being together, Louis would likely be treated like a criminal. The only way a student/teacher relationship gets proper acceptance is if you have an official contract and bonding ceremony with parental consent and everything. Whoa, don’t get any ideas now,” Zayn said quickly as he spied the daydream glint in the students eyes. “You’re too young to be thinking of settling down with a Dom. And I doubt your parents would be too crazy about it either.”</p><p>“But Louis likes me too though, doesn’t he?” Harry asked.</p><p>“That’s not for me to say,” Zayn stated uncomfortably. “But even if you take away the age gap and the student/teacher dynamic you still shouldn’t be thinking about bonding for somebody you like. A commitment that big should be for somebody you love.”</p><p>“I could love him,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Could,” Zayn repeated pointedly. “Not ‘do’. At present you don’t but in the future you might. So leave any ideas about bonding for the future, yeah.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>After work, Zayn took Harry’s painting home to show Louis and share the conversation he’d had with the boy.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Halloween. While younger kids were dressing up in costumes and knocking on their neighbours’ doors for sweets and treats, Harry, Liam and Niall were going to the cinema together to see one of the latest horror movies that was showing. After buying their tickets and then standing in line to get fizzy drinks and popcorn, the trio of friends made their way into the dark room to find their seats. They had arrived early, before the adverts or trailers had even started to play. Instead, there was a series of questions being projected onto the screen with three possible answers. Together, the boys yelled out their answer, either ‘A’, ‘B’ or ‘C’, laughing as they guessed incorrectly every single time.</p><p>As the theatre began to fill up a little more, they stopped yelling out their answers and tried to behave more civilly so as not to cause anybody to complain and get them thrown out. By the time the first trailer began to play, a pair of familiar figures entered and Harry released a small groan. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Niall asked through a mouthful of popcorn. </p><p>“It’s Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Malik,” Liam answered having spotted the teachers also.</p><p>“Why does Louis have to look so damn good?” Harry complained. “It’d be so much easier not to have this massive crush on him if he didn’t look so perfect all the time. It’s not fair. Especially when I look like shit. I haven’t even brushed my hair today, just threw it back in a bun, urgh.”</p><p>“Relax, it’s dark, they won’t even see us,” Liam assured him.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Malik,” Niall called waving to the pair enthusiastically.</p><p>“Niall,” Liam and Harry hissed together. “They’re coming this way,” Liam narrated.</p><p>“How bad does my hair look?” Harry fretted.</p><p>“Hey, relax, it’s not that bad,” Liam said supportively. </p><p>“Do I have bad breath?” he worried. </p><p>“Harry, you’re fine,” Liam insisted.</p><p>“Yeah, just be cool,” Niall advised as the two teachers climbed the steps to join them. “Hi, Happy Halloween,” Niall grinned.</p><p>“Aren’t you boys too young to be seeing this movie?” Zayn asked in an amused tone.</p><p>“Only by a few years,” Niall shrugged. “You gonna sit with us then?”</p><p>“Sure, why not,” Louis agreed squeezing by Liam and Niall to sit on Harry’s other side. “You should wear your hair up like that more often, Harry, it suits you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sir,” Harry smiled brightly as he blushed at the compliment. Liam and Niall exchanged a look over their friend’s minor flirting with their teacher. The pair then looked to Zayn, as though silently questioning his opinion, and the Art teacher merely shrugged.</p><p>As the movie played, Harry found that his heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat. He tried to hide the fact he was scared of the film but at a particularly scary moment he visibly flinched and grabbed at Louis’ hand. He intended to let go straight away, but the Dom gave him a comforting squeeze and stroked his thumb across the back of his hand. It helped Harry calm down for all of seventeen seconds before another scary moment played on the screen and Harry jumped and hid his face in Louis’ chest, the older man obviously amused by the situation.</p><p>Liam had also jumped a little, some of his popcorn spilling over Niall’s lap, the blonde boy simply grabbing at it and throwing it into his mouth. Another jump-scare caused Liam to knock his drink over the Art teacher.</p><p>“Shit, sorry, Sir,” Liam apologised to Zayn while Louis openly laughed.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Zayn elbowed Louis in the ribs. “It’s alright, mate,” he assured Liam.</p><p>By the end of the movie, Liam was crushing Niall’s hand while Niall and Zayn sniggered at him and Harry was practically in Louis’ lap. Movie over, the three students and two teachers left the cinema together. Zayn and Louis discussed the movie briefly while Niall mocked Liam and Harry for being so scared.</p><p>“So, what are your plans for the rest of the night?” Zayn asked the three teenagers. “Are you boys dressing up and begging strangers for candy?”</p><p>“How young do you think we are?” Niall laughed. “We’re too old for that shite. I have an empty house this weekend so the boys are coming back to mine. We’re just going to sit down together and work hard on all our homework. We’re very dedicated to our studies.”</p><p>“Right,” Zayn was clearly not convinced. “So what does this homework study session of yours actually involve?”</p><p>“T.V, takeaway, Xbox,” Niall listed with a shrug. “A few cheeky drinks too maybe… you know, if we knew some cool people old enough to buy some for us?”</p><p>“Niall,” Liam hissed. “You’re gonna get us in trouble, mate.”</p><p>Remarkably, they did not get in trouble. Somehow, Niall managed to convince Zayn to agree to buy them alcohol. Louis at least attempted to protest, pointing out how irresponsible and inappropriate it was, but then Niall somehow coerced Louis into agreeing to join them, claiming it would be responsible to supervise them so things didn’t get out of control. So it was that Niall, Harry and Liam were spending their time with not one, but two teacher’s from Princess Park.</p><p>As Zayn had bought the alcohol, Harry and Liam offered to pay for the takeaway but Louis insisted he would cover the costs. Harry tried to object, insisting that Louis should at least let them contribute but Niall pointed out that Louis and Zayn were adults with proper incomes and they had more cash to spare than they did. The odd group of five ate their food, enjoyed their drinks, played Xbox, ignored the trick-or-treaters knocking on the door and simply chatted with one another, hanging out like a group of friends.</p><p>A little later on, Zayn began rolling a joint. Louis instantly told him off, insisting he shouldn’t do drugs in front of the students and telling him he was setting a bad example.</p><p>“Lighten up, mate,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “These kids are cool, they don’t mind.”</p><p>“Can I have a try?” Niall asked looking at the joint curiously.</p><p>“Knock yourself out, mate,” Zayn handed him the spliff and Niall took a puff before promptly puking into the living-room bin. </p><p>“That shite’s disgusting,” Niall claimed. “Fuck, I’m never touching that stuff again. You can shove it up your arse, mate.”</p><p>“And you said I was setting a bad example,” Zayn told Louis as Harry fetched Niall a glass of water. “Look at that, I’ve just helped Nialler decide he’s never going to smoke weed again. I believe I have achieved something good today. What about you, Payno, want a hit?” he asked Liam who outright refused to try.</p><p>Louis took a drag before handing the spliff back to Zayn who then offered it to Harry.</p><p>“Absolutely not, don’t you dare,” Louis told Harry sternly.</p><p>“No thanks,” Harry told Zayn and the Art teacher shrugged before inhaling deeply, his bloodshot eyes sparkling like an anime character.</p><p>“Come on, lads, how about a game of ‘Truth or Dare’?” Niall suggested after he’d gulped down a few mouthfuls of cold water.</p><p>“Truth or Dare,” Zayn sniggered. “What are we teenage girls?” he laughed at his own statement. “I want to go first,” he claimed enthusiastically suddenly finding the game appealing rather than mock-worthy. “Truth,” he picked. “Ask me the truth and I’ll tell you no lies,” he took another drag before handing the joint to Louis.</p><p>“Is it true you did porn, Sir?” Liam enquired.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Zayn looked confused. “Since when has that been a rumour going round the school?”</p><p>“Since I made it up two years ago, mate,” Louis doubled over with laughter and Zayn threw a cushion at him, missing by a few centimetres. </p><p>“You cock-sucking dick-head,” Zayn snatched the joint back and took the final drag. “No,” he answered Liam’s question. “I have never done porn. Watched a lot, jerked off to a lot, but never starred in a porn movie. Who’s next?”</p><p>“Me,” Harry raised his hand. “I pick dare.”</p><p>“Alright, Haz, I dare you to flash us,” Niall challenged and Liam immediately looked to Louis for his reaction while Zayn and Harry both giggled.</p><p>“Harry Styles, don’t you dare,” Louis warned him.</p><p>Grinning mischievously, Harry stood up and clumsily dropped his trousers, proudly waving his dick in their faces and unintentionally revealing the fact that he was going commando.</p><p>“Yes, lad,” Niall cheered while Zayn fell off the sofa laughing as Liam slapped his hands over his eyes to block out the view and Louis’ mouth dropped to the floor.</p><p>“Cover it up, just cover it up,” Liam said still shielding his eyes.</p><p>“Ok, ok, little Harry’s tucked away,” Harry laughed.</p><p>“Nothing little about that,” Niall pointed out.</p><p>“Liam, it’s your turn,” Harry decided. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“I don’t know… truth,” Liam selected having finally uncovered his eyes.</p><p>“Have you ever… kissed a boy?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Liam shook his head.</p><p>“Really?” Niall asked and Liam nodded. The Irish boy tackled his friend to the floor and forcibly pressed kisses all over his face before landing one right on the boy’s lips. “How about now?” Niall giggled.</p><p>“Nope,” Liam claimed. “Just been kiss-raped by some Irish leprechaun,” he chuckled. “Now get off,” he shoved the blonde lightly. “It’s your turn.”</p><p>“Dare,” Niall answered immediately.</p><p>Putting their heads together, Liam and Harry exchanged a few whispers before daring Niall to prank call the History teacher, Miss Davies. Louis and Zayn, being the woman’s work colleagues, were able to provide the number. Making the call, Niall put on a surprisingly convincing posh British accent and told the woman that she was the official winner of ‘most ugly and perverted teacher at Princess Park’. He then broke character and burst out laughing. Zayn wisely snatched the phone away and hung up before Niall said anything to give away any of their identities.</p><p>“Ok, mate,” a still chuckling Niall pointed at Louis. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Dare,” Louis decided.</p><p>“Alright, Tommo,” Zayn smirked giving his best friend a look that had always caused some kind of trouble any other time Louis had witnessed it. “I dare you to make out with young Hazza.”</p><p>“Oh, shite man,” Niall laughed excitedly. “Do it, Tommo, do it,” the Irish lad encouraged.</p><p>“No, fuck off Z, that’s too far,” Louis objected. “We’re crossing a fuck load of very fine lines already.”</p><p>“Ah, mate, you’re such a pussy,” Zayn complained.</p><p>“Maybe you should kiss Hazza,” Niall suggested bumping Zayn’s shoulder. “See how Tommo likes that.”</p><p>“Try it and I’ll fucking kill ya,” Louis threatened and Niall and Zayn snorted with laughter.</p><p>“It’s ok, Sir,” Harry said softly as he shifted closer to Louis and rested his head on the teacher’s shoulder.</p><p>“You do care about our Haz though, don’t you, Lou?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re not gonna hurt him are you, Tommo?” Niall added in a more serious tone.</p><p>“Never, mate,” Louis responded stroking the stray curls that had escaped Harry’s bun and gazing at him reverently. </p><p>Bleary-eyed and tousle-haired, Harry looked back up at his teacher with utmost adoration.</p><p>“I really like you, Louis,” Harry admitted.</p><p>“I know, love,” Louis smiled fondly pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead. “C’mere,” he whispered pulling Harry into his lap and simply holding him close.</p><p>“You two are so cute,” Liam commented.</p><p>The game of ‘Truth or Dare’ seemed to come to an end and Liam released a long yawn before deciding he was going to bed and claiming Niall’s bedroom for himself. Starting up another game on the Xbox, Niall and Zayn continued to drink and laugh together for a while, Harry and Louis simply watching as they remained in their cuddled-up position. </p><p>Just under an hour later, Harry was practically falling asleep so Louis decided it was time to take him to bed. Niall directed Louis to the guest room and the blue-eyed Dom carried the green-eyed would-be sub upstairs and placed him gently on the mattress. He intended to leave but Harry reached out for him, quietly asking for him to stay. Louis couldn’t bring himself to say ‘no’. So he slipped into bed beside Harry and acted as the big spoon.</p><p>Nearly two hours later, Niall and Zayn could fight off sleep no longer. Niall offered Zayn his parents’ bedroom and collapsed onto the sofa himself, falling asleep within seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Zayn and Louis should probably be fired lol</p><p>Hope you like it</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twinkle, twinkle, little star... how I wonder what you are?</p><p>Sorry, it's in my head. Performed it for my baby boy earlier today. The first time my singing has ever received applause.</p><p>Anyway... it's the morning after the night before...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>The morning after, Liam was the first to wake up. Stumbling out of Niall’s bedroom, he headed to the bathroom to freshen up a little. He then tiptoed into the guest bedroom where Harry and Louis were cuddled up together, the teacher acting as the big spoon to the student. It took Liam several moments to absorb the sight before him and acknowledge it as fact. One of his best friend’s was in bed with their teacher. Although the situation gave him pause and took him by surprise, he wasn’t disturbed by it. In fact, Liam couldn’t help but think how comfortable the pair looked. Something about the two of them just seemed ‘right’.</p><p>As though sensing that he was being watched, Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, offering Liam a sleepy smile before carefully extracting himself from Louis’ hold. The curly-haired teen crept across the carpet to join Liam, one of the floorboards squeaking a little as he neared the door. The noise caused Louis to fidget and stir and the two students tensed up as they watched the older man, waiting to see if he would wake. The teacher slept on, a mumble that sounded suspiciously like ‘Harry’ tumbling from his lips.</p><p>After visiting the bathroom, Harry followed Liam downstairs where he had already woken up Niall, the pair making a start on a cooked breakfast while nibbling on dry Cheerio’s as a pre-breakfast snack. </p><p>“Alright, mate,” Niall greeted Harry. “You sleep ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, great actually,” Harry nodded. “Can’t remember the last time I slept so well.”</p><p>“Harry and Mr. Tomlinson slept together,” Liam told Niall.</p><p>“Fucking hell, mate, you fucked?” Niall asked.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Harry shook his head quickly. “We slept in the same bed,” Harry clarified. “But we didn’t have sex or anything. Think about how you say things, Li. And call him Louis. Mr. Tomlinson sounds too formal. I like calling him Louis. It’s a pretty name, it suits him.”</p><p>“Still, pretty weird sleeping in the same bed as a teacher,” Niall pointed out.</p><p>“Louis’ not just a teacher though,” Harry said. “I know we’d had a bit to drink last night but I really think he cares about me. And I like him so, so much. I’ve never fancied anyone as much as I fancy him.”</p><p>“You two do look cute together,” Liam admitted and Harry smiled brightly.</p><p>“You’re not together though,” Niall said. “Are you?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Harry replied quietly. “But I feel like we should be. I even think maybe we could be. I like him and he likes me. Isn’t that all you need?”</p><p>“He’s still a teacher though, mate,” Liam pointed out. “Kinda makes things complicated.”</p><p>“You won’t be his student forever though,” Niall shrugged.</p><p>“I guess,” Harry sighed. “But I wanna be with him now. Last night, getting to spend time with him like that, it was amazing. I wanna keep doing that. Do you think we could?”</p><p>“I think last night was probably a one-off, mate,” Niall said honestly and Liam reluctantly nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Just talk to him,” Liam advised. “Tell him how you feel.”</p><p>“Someone’s coming downstairs,” Niall whisper-shouted.</p><p>“It might be Louis,” Harry panicked. “Quick, pretend I said something funny,” he urged but his two friends just stared at him blankly as Louis entered the kitchen where Niall was buttering toast and Liam and Harry were frying eggs, bacon and sausages. </p><p>“Morning, boys,” Louis smiled. If he felt awkward being amongst the three teenagers then he didn’t show it.</p><p>“Morning, Tommo,” Niall greeted brightly. “Should I go and wake Zayn?” he asked.</p><p>“Not if you value your life,” Louis advised. “Zayn isn’t really a morning person. It’s best to just leave him be. Any tea going, Haz?”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry beamed at him before fixing the teacher a cup of tea and plating him up some breakfast.</p><p>Sitting down together, the four piece quietly ate their breakfast, Harry and Louis making goo-goo eyes at one another every few seconds. Niall turned it into a game and took a sip of juice every time the pair exchanged yearning looks. Liam seemed to catch on and took to popping a grape in his mouth every time Harry and Louis stared longingly at one another across the table. </p><p>Finally, Zayn joined them, helping himself to some scraps off of Louis’ plate and helping himself to a glass of cold water.</p><p>“We should probably head off soon, Lou,” Zayn stated. “You’ve still got a shit load of essays to mark,” he reminded him.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Louis groaned as he remembered the pile that was awaiting him. “Any chance of you helping me?” he asked. </p><p>“Nope, I plan to watch you suffer,” Zayn informed him.</p><p>“I don’t mind helping,” Harry offered.</p><p>“Aww, look who’s a teacher’s pet,” Niall teased ruffling the green-eyed boy’s curls.</p><p>“What do you expect, he’s got a crush,” Liam smiled as he pinched Harry’s cheek.</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry grumbled slapping Liam’s hand away.</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, Harry,” Louis said. “But I’ll manage. You ready mate?” he asked Zayn.</p><p>After the two teachers had left, Niall and Liam bombarded Harry with further questions about whether or not he planned to talk with Louis about their relationship. Then came the obligatory teasing for Harry having a crush on the teacher in the first place. They also recounted some of the events from the night before and how surprisingly cool and comfortable it had been to hang out with two of the teachers from Princess Park.</p><p>“Last night was fun,” Niall summarised. “I can’t believe two schoolteachers seemed so normal.”</p><p>“Do you think they hang out with their students a lot?” Liam wondered.</p><p>“Um, dunno,” Harry shrugged not liking the idea of Louis spending social time with other students. “I hope not,” he admitted. “Fuck, what am I going to do about this? I like him so much, guys. How am I supposed to sit in his class on Monday and act like last night didn’t happen?”</p><p>“Relax, mate,” Niall advised. “Everything will work out for the best, you’ll see.”</p><p>“Are you gonna talk to him before Monday?” Liam asked.</p><p>“And say what?” Harry replied. “Hi, Louis, I really enjoyed cuddling in bed with you last night, do you think we could do it more often? Urgh, just saying it out loud to you two makes me cringe. I definitely couldn’t say it to Louis. This whole situation is a nightmare,” he declared. “I feel like a dumbstruck schoolkid with a giant-ass crush on his teacher.”</p><p>“Um, mate,” Niall laughed. “You ARE a dumbstruck schoolkid with a giant-ass crush on his teacher.”</p><p>“Oh just kill me,” Harry sighed dramatically. </p><p>“Want my advice, Haz?” Liam offered and Harry nodded. “Just be yourself. Don’t try and act aloof or mysterious, don’t suddenly get too flirty or misbehave in Louis’ lessons just to get his attention. Carry on as normal at school. If you wanna hang back after each class and just have a talk with him then do it. Just casual conversation, you know. Get to know each other. Then when you have your private lessons with him at home, be a good and attentive student like normal and treat him like a friend once the lesson is over. Get comfortable with one another and just be honest with him. Tell him how you feel.”</p><p>“You think I should?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Definitely,” Liam answered. “Why shouldn’t you be happy?”</p><p>“What do you think, Ni?” Harry looked to the blonde.</p><p>“Dunno, mate,” Niall responded. “I think you guys would make a cute couple and I really enjoyed hanging out with Louis and Zayn this weekend. But they are teachers at our school. You’ve gotta remember that and you’ve gotta be careful. This situation has the potential to go to shite. And if it does Louis’ job could be on the line. I don’t want to see you get hurt in anyway so… just be careful.”</p><p>Harry thought about the advice he had received from his friends. He really didn’t have any better idea as to what he was going to do. He knew the fact that he and Louis were student and teacher created an obstacle and presented a series of risks. But the fact that Louis was his teacher didn’t stop him from feeling the way he did. He believed in his heart that Louis had feelings for him too. He was confident it wasn’t wishful-thinking on his part. If only he could pluck up the courage to lay his cards out on the table and tell Louis exactly how he felt and what he wanted. Or better yet, if only Louis would make the first move (whatever ‘move’ that was) and let Harry know that he wanted him.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Back in their shared home, Louis was trying and failing to focus on the stack of papers before him. He’d read one student’s opening paragraph more than three times but still hadn’t absorbed what had been written down. He simply wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be marking anything. </p><p>“What the fuck am I gonna do, mate?” Louis asked giving up on trying to mark the essay and turning to look at Zayn who was watching T.V absentmindedly while sketching in his art pad. “I’ve known Harry two months and I can’t help falling for him. How am I supposed to cope with teaching him for two years, especially with extra private lessons on the side?”</p><p>“You’re not gonna cope,” Zayn stated matter-of-factly. “You’re totally gone for him, mate. You’re fucked. No point trying to fight it. You like each other and you’re gonna end up with your tongue in that boy’s throat and your cock in his ass at some point. Just remember it’s not illegal to like him or fuck him, as long as he consents, but it could still get your ass fired so be careful, yeah?”</p><p>“Really fucking helpful, mate,” Louis remarked sardonically.</p><p>“I try,” Zayn smirked cheekily and Louis threw his stack of unmarked essays at him, making the Art teacher laugh.</p><p>Louis continued to rant and rage under his breath as he went about picking up all the papers he had thrown and neatening them up before trying to concentrate on marking them again. He was still unable to efficiently focus on the task at hand. All he could think about was long brown curls, green-eyes and dimples. </p><p>“I’m totally going to Hell,” Louis sighed to himself as he dropped his head to the table.</p><p>“Save me a seat on the bus,” Zayn joked.</p><p>Choosing not to reply, Louis lazily scrawled a B onto each essay. They were only practice papers and had no impact on the students’ final grades, it didn’t really matter. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Monday at school, Liam and Niall had their Submissive Studies lesson with Louis. Barely two minutes into the lesson and Louis could tell the pair were distracted. He chose to ignore it and focused on delivering his lesson as planned. Just gone five minutes into the lesson and Louis could clearly see the two texting one another. With the way their eyes kept flickering over to him, he presumed they were messaging each other something about himself and Harry. It was possible Harry was even a part of the conversation and messaging them from his phone in whatever class he was currently in. After ten minutes, Louis could pretend to ignore it no longer and ordered the pair outside and followed them to the corridor.</p><p>“What’s going on, lads?” Louis asked looking between the two.</p><p>“You ask,” Liam whispered.</p><p>“No, you ask,” Niall insisted.</p><p>“You,” Liam hissed.</p><p>“Boys,” Louis called for their attention. “Care to explain to me what’s so important that it requires you to disrupt my class?” Louis demanded to know, slipping into his fully Dominant teacher mode rather than acting like somebody who had spent a night drinking and laughing with them.</p><p>“Look, Tommo,” Niall began.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis corrected pointedly and the two subs bowed their heads and dropped their gazes to the floor.</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” Liam apologised on Niall’s behalf.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, what’s going to happen with you and Harry?” Niall asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, Niall,” Louis responded looking down the halls nervously. “And this really isn’t the time or place to be having such a discussion. Do try and remember that I am your teacher. Now, if we go back inside do you two think you can concentrate?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” they answered together.</p><p>“Good,” Louis approved holding out his hand. “Phones, now,” he demanded and the two teens quietly handed them over before returning to their desks.</p><p>XXX</p><p>At lunch time, Harry, Niall and Liam sat together just as they usually did. Harry and Liam had opted for the pasta dish while Niall had a plate of what was supposedly curry but looked more like dog food and smelled like something an old drunk might puke up. Still, the blonde shovelled it down claiming that it actually didn’t taste that bad. </p><p>“So, your boyfriend definitely isn’t as much fun today as he was this weekend,” Niall commented.</p><p>“My boyfriend?” Harry gave a puzzled expression.</p><p>“He means Mr. Tomlinson,” Liam said.</p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harry replied. “And keep your voice down,” he added looking around frantically, worrying that someone might have overheard.</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam said sheepishly. “But Ni’s right. He gave us a bit of a talking-to this morning.”</p><p>“And he confiscated our phones for the rest of the lesson,” Niall complained.</p><p>“I’m sure he had his reasons,” Harry answered looking between the two pointedly. “School rules clearly state that we shouldn’t use our phones during lessons. It disrupts learning and it’s just rude and disrespectful. If Louis had to resort to confiscating your phones than I would assume that’s because you were using them in class when you know full well you shouldn’t have been.”</p><p>“Well, yeah, we were using them,” Niall admitted. “But it’s not like we were doing it obviously. We had our phones in our laps under the desks.”</p><p>“You do realise the teachers can see you when you do that, right?” Harry asked. “And Louis’ a great teacher. You should treat him with respect and pay attention to his class.”</p><p>“We asked him about you,” Niall revealed.</p><p>“What? Why? What did you tell him? What did he say?” Harry blurted out numerous questions.</p><p>“He took us out into the corridor,” Liam explained.</p><p>“He went proper teacher-mode on us for using our phones in his class,” Niall tutted.</p><p>“You can’t blame him,” Liam said fairly. “He’s a teacher, it’s his job. And I guess we were being kind of rude.”</p><p>“Whatever, you two are rude, blah, blah, blah,” Harry huffed. “What did you say to Louis about me?”</p><p>“We just asked what’s going to happen between the two of you,” Liam replied quickly stabbing at his last few bits of pasta before Niall could steal them from his plate.</p><p>“What did he say?” Harry asked forgetting all about his pasta and barely even noticing when Niall reached across for a handful.</p><p>“He said he didn’t know,” Liam answered and Harry slumped in his seat with a groan.</p><p>“Well that was anticlimactic,” Harry commented.</p><p>“Sorry, mate,” Niall shrugged. “We just thought we’d try and help you two out.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Liam agreed. “We weren’t really sure if you were going to talk to him about things or not? We figured if we could get an idea of what he wants to happen we could give you the best advice on how to approach him. But I don’t know if he knows what he wants.”</p><p>“If you ask me,” Niall said, “I think he’s feeling like a dumbstruck schoolkid with a giant-ass crush too. Even if he is an adult.”</p><p>“I’m sure he likes you though,” Liam insisted. “I don’t know if that means anything will happen between you. But he definitely cares about you.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>For his last lesson of the day, Harry sat in his seat, respectfully giving Louis the attention the teacher deserved. Once the lesson was over, Harry deliberately took his time packing his items away and then lingered after class.</p><p>“Hi, Sir,” Harry greeted, uncertain as to how Louis might respond to him.</p><p>“Hi, Haz,” Louis replied longingly.</p><p>Smiling, Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. The nickname suggested affection and familiarity. He saw that as a good sign. </p><p>“Can I kneel for you?” Harry asked without even thinking his request through. “I really want to,” he added.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis looked hesitant. “I don’t think we should.”</p><p>“Please,” Harry begged stepping closer to the teacher and dropping his school bag onto the man’s desk. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Lou,” Harry confessed. “And I know we’re not supposed to have these feelings for each other but… I can’t help it. Please just, just let me kneel for you. I really need this.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis was still hesitant.</p><p>“It’s not just me is it, Sir?” Harry asked. “You have feelings for me too, right?”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sighed looking up to the ceiling. “We shouldn’t even be having a conversation like this. I’m a teacher and you’re my student. We can’t… I can’t… this isn’t right.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel wrong to me,” Harry replied. “Being on my knees for you seems like the most natural thing in the world. Please, Sir… can I?”</p><p>Eyes closed, Louis softly shook his head before opening his eyes and looking right at Harry. Perhaps that action was a mistake on his part, because the Dom couldn’t resist Harry’s beseeching green eyes.</p><p>“Kneel,” Louis instructed even as all the potential consequences for the situation raced through his mind. “Good boy,” he praised as Harry perfectly positioned himself, looking absolutely beautiful in his submission. The teacher reached out a hand to stroke Harry’s curls. “Such a good boy,” he cooed. “My good boy,” he whispered. “My perfect sub,” he declared truly believing with every fibre of his being that the boy kneeling before him was destined to be a submissive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up above the world so high...</p><p>Like a diamond in the sky...</p><p>Twinkle, twinkle, little star... how I wonder what you are?</p><p>Sorry, still stuck in my head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi girls and boys (I assume mostly girls but who knows)</p><p>Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.</p><p>I think this is my fave chapter yet so hope you like it.</p><p>Enjoy...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p><p>During their next private lesson, Harry did remarkably well in terms of paying attention to his teacher and the subject matter at hand. At least, he did remarkably well for all of fifteen minutes before bravely confiding in the Dom that he wished to kneel for him again.</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry requested. “It gave me such a rush last time and it was so relaxing. Not just for my body but for my mind and my emotions and my soul. I think kneeling is a really mentally healthy thing to do.”</p><p>“I suppose it is,” Louis agreed. “But it wouldn’t be appropriate. Your parents are in the house,” he pointed out. “Now, back to the lesson at hand please.”</p><p>With a long-suffering sigh, Harry picked his pen back up and resumed taking notes and asking relevant questions. </p><p>Twenty minutes later, Des stepped in and asked how the lesson was going.</p><p>“Good,” Louis answered him. “Harry’s been doing fantastically well,” he praised and Harry preened at the compliment.</p><p>“Only because Louis’ such a good teacher,” Harry said. “And the extra reading and essays on submissive History from Zayn have been really interesting and helpful too. I think I could take sub exams right now and pass.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Des replied. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said. “I’m taking your mother out to dinner tonight. I haven’t had the chance to spoil her properly for a while. Behave for Louis while we’re gone.”</p><p>Soon enough, Des and Anne were gone, leaving just Harry and Louis in the house. The would-be sub couldn’t help but feel excited. As soon as Harry was certain his parents had left, he asked Louis if he could kneel for him. The teacher declined and insisted they focus on the lesson. Somewhat reluctantly, but obediently, Harry played the part of attentive student and they concluded their private lesson as normal. Once they were done, the pair packed up as they usually did and Harry walked Louis to the front door. This time, instead of Louis taking his leave, Harry invited him upstairs to his bedroom instead.</p><p>Against his better judgement, Louis accepted the invitation and followed his student up the staircase and into his bedroom. He scanned his eyes around Harry’s room with a fond smile. It was neater than that of a typical teenage boy, but pretty much what one might expect. There was also something distinctly ‘Harry’ about it. Louis couldn’t decide what it was that made the room so ‘Harry-like’ but there was definitely something there.</p><p>“Sir?” Harry asked. “May I kneel for you now?”</p><p>“Kneel,” Louis permitted and Harry dropped to his knees. Standing before him, Louis stretched out his fingers to pet the boy’s hair. The teacher licked his lips slightly as he watched Harry’s eyes flutter and close as he relaxed into the submissive pose. “Perfect,” Louis declared. The simple act of Harry kneeling caused enough excitement in both of them that they grew hard in their pants. “Perhaps you’d like to learn some different submissive poses?” Louis suggested. “Purely for educational purposes of course.”</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry agreed.</p><p>Under Louis’ careful instruction, Harry worked his way through a number of classic and more modern submissive poses. He took pride in how well he learned each stance. His body just seemed to naturally form into the positions Louis requested of him. He quickly discovered that he really enjoyed presenting himself in front of Louis in such a fashion. He only wished he could be naked and truly expose himself to the beautiful Dom. It gave Harry such a delightful thrill that he felt so at ease with Louis to be willing to be so vulnerable for him.</p><p>“Sir?” Harry asked as his throbbing member pulsated within the confines of his underwear. “Could we try something else?”</p><p>“What do you want to try, Haz?” Louis stroked the back of his neck tenderly and Harry actually leaked a bit of precum from the touch. </p><p>“Can you tie me up?” Harry requested. “To my bed?”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Louis checked and Harry nodded eagerly.</p><p>“I can… I can be naked if you like,” he offered looking up at the Dom from underneath his lashes in a manner he hoped translated as alluring.</p><p>“Fully clothed or I won’t tie you up at all,” Louis compromised.</p><p>“Ok, fully clothed,” Harry agreed slightly disappointed. “Just please tie me up. I want to know what it feels like.”</p><p>“Do you have anything I can tie you up with?” Louis asked.</p><p>Quickly, Harry moved about his bedroom finding out a few ties and scarves as well as the belt from his dressing-gown. Looking through the selection, Louis picked out the items he thought would work best and guided Harry to lay flat on his back on top of the bed covers. He bound the boy’s wrists together then tied them to the headboard of his bed before simply admiring him.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Louis asked, the rasp in his voice betraying his arousal after checking the knots weren’t too tight. </p><p>“I feel helpless,” Harry told him. “But in a good way. I like it. I feel like I’m at your mercy. Like you could do anything you wanted to me. That should probably be scary but… it’s exciting. I guess that’s because I trust you.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Louis smiled.</p><p>“How do I look?” Harry asked curiously. “I mean, people don’t really see me as the submissive type. Most people think I’m going to be a Dom. Do I look like a Dom right now, all tied up like this?” he squirmed around a little and released a deliberate whimper to emphasize the fact he was unable to free himself.</p><p>“You don’t look like a Dom at all,” Louis confirmed. “You look beautifully submissive. I could do anything I wanted to you right now,” he pointed out as he ran a hand up Harry’s leg and squeezed his thigh. “You wouldn’t be able to stop me,” he trailed his hand up further, slipping his fingers under the boy’s shirt and caressing his lower belly. “You look helpless.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked. “In a good way?”</p><p>“Definitely in a good way,” Louis assured. “I didn’t think the sight of a helpless submissive could be so hot but I’m harder than I’ve ever been in my life looking at you.”</p><p>“Imagine… imagine how much better it would be if I was naked,” Harry said daringly. “All vulnerable and exposed for you… tied up so you can do whatever you wanted to me… whatever you wanted to my body… my nipples,” he listed. “I have four of them you know,” he smiled. “My cock,” he continued. “My balls… my tight little virgin hole,” he blushed slightly and thrust his hips a little, more pre-cum spilling from the tip of his penis that was hidden beneath his clothes. </p><p>“Fuck,” Louis swore dragging his hand back from under Harry’s shirt and ghosting his fingers across the bulge in the teenager’s jeans. He pulled his hand to his mouth and bit on his finger as he watched his student rotating his hips and slowly fucking the air. It ought to have looked ridiculous but it was the most sensual thing Louis had ever witnessed. </p><p>“What would you do to me, Sir?” Harry asked. “If I was naked for you now… naked and tied up… being such a good boy for you… willing to do anything you asked… yours to play with and use… what would you do?”</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis groaned never having been more aware of the dick between his legs. “I’d suck those pretty little nipples of yours,” he said. “All four of them… since you’re such a good boy for me I’d even treat you to the taste of my cock… I’d fucking choke you on it, slap my cock around your pretty face and cover you with my cum… a Dom needs to remind their sub of their place. One of the best ways to do that is to mark him in some way. So yeah, I’d cover your face with my cum… I’ll make sure there’s enough so you get to swallow some as well… suck a few love-bites on your neck… pretty bruises for everyone to see later… would you like that, Haz, would you like me to mark you up?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please I’d love that,” Harry panted.</p><p>“You’d look so pretty,” Louis commented. “You’d wear those love-bites with pride, yeah?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded breathlessly. </p><p>“Might even suck your cock for you if you beg me sweetly enough,” Louis smirked. “Use your cum as lube for when I finger your sweet virgin ass open… you’d moan so prettily for me, wouldn’t you, baby? You’re gonna be the dirty loud type… the neighbours would be able to hear how horny and desperate you are.”</p><p>“Fuck, Sir,” Harry moaned.</p><p>“I bet you’d take my cock so good,” Louis claimed and Harry lost it. The younger boy released a long loud whine and came in his pants. “Harry?” Louis asked concernedly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry muttered in embarrassment as he clenched his thighs together.</p><p>“Oh,” realisation dawned on the teacher. “It’s ok,” Louis reassured him quickly as he deftly released Harry from his make-shift wrist restraints. “Look at me,” he requested softly as Harry slowly sat up, blushing furiously as he met the Dom’s gaze. “Tell me how you’re feeling? Do you regret this?” the teacher asked nervously.</p><p>“No, no, of course not,” Harry said hastily. “I just… wish I didn’t cum in my pants. I bet I just look like a dumb kid to you,” he cringed.</p><p>“You’re not a dumb kid, Harry,” Louis told him. “And I like that you were so responsive, it was hot. But if I’ve made you uncomfortable or… or if you feel taken advantage of…” he trailed off awkwardly.</p><p>“Don’t do that, Lou,” Harry sighed reaching out for the older man’s hand and linking their fingers together.</p><p>“Don’t do what?” Louis enquired. </p><p>“That thing you do,” Harry waved his free hand in the air as though that clarified his first statement. “Whenever we get close, when we do things a teacher and student shouldn’t… when we do things a Dom and sub should… you do that thing,” he elaborated gesticulating with his free hand again. “You start internalising and feeling guilty. You just focus on the age thing and I can see you mentally telling yourself off.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Louis apologised. “I can’t help it. I just… I think about how young you are and how you’re my student and I feel… I feel… if people knew… the things they’d call me,” he groaned.</p><p>“My best friends know,” Harry pointed out. “So does your best mate. They aren’t calling you those awful names. They know the real you. They know you’re not some disgusting pervert grooming a teenager. You should know that too, Louis. And it’s not like I’m a child. I’m sixteen, remember. I can legally have sex. I know the two of us being together could put your job at risk and I know a relationship would be largely frowned upon… but it wouldn’t actually be illegal. Zayn told me. I can even bond with a Dom as long as I get parental consent. And I think about you all the time, Louis. I want you so badly. I’m not some victim and you’re definitely not an abuser. We’re just two people who really like each other… right?”</p><p>“Right,” Louis confirmed pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s knuckles.</p><p>Before Louis left, they exchanged phone numbers. Most of that night was spent with the pair trading text messages. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry woke up to a text from Louis. He smiled before typing out his reply, hitting ‘send’ and getting ready for the school day. They swapped texts back and forth right up until the first lesson of the day started. Louis’ final text to Harry being one to tell him to concentrate on his schoolwork.</p><p>At lunch time, Harry was standing with Liam and Niall queuing up for food when he spied Louis moving around the lunch hall. It wasn’t unusual for a teacher or two to be monitoring the students over the lunch period, but it wasn’t something Harry could ever remember Louis having done before. He watched as the man walked closer to the lunch line and scanned the food options being served. After he moved away, Harry received a text. Pulling his phone out, he read a new message from Louis instructing him on what food he should eat. </p><p>‘Yes Sir’ Harry text back before putting his phone away. After collecting his food and finding a table with Liam, Niall and a few others, Harry noted how Louis casually strolled by their table to check his plate. He soon received a ‘Good boy’ message that made him sit higher in his seat with a wide grin on his lips and a glow of pride in his heart. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Their texting continued. Sometimes they even had secret late-night phone calls. Well, they were a secret from Harry’s parents at least. He had told Liam and Niall about them, though he didn’t give any explicit details. Then there was Zayn who frequently entertained himself by listening in on the phone calls and making kissing faces at Louis as well as more obscene hand gestures until Louis threw things at him then locked his bedroom door. </p><p>On occasion, the late-night phone calls had resulted in Louis instructing Harry to touch himself. Most of the time, Louis allowed him to cum. But there had been a few occasions when he had been denied. Realistically, Harry knew he could have just finished himself off once the phone call ended. It wasn’t like Louis would actually know if he did or didn’t. But somehow, Harry found it more exhilarating to genuinely do as he was told. He liked being an obedient sub. That’s how the situation felt to him after all. Essentially, all the texts and phone calls consisted of Louis dominating Harry in some fashion. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a Saturday and Harry fully intended on sleeping in till at least eleven am. However, it seemed that his favourite teacher had other ideas. His phone rang, vibrating on his nightstand and Harry groggily reached for it, taking the time to acknowledge Louis’ name flashing on the screen before answering. </p><p>“Good morning, beautiful,” Louis greeted sounding far too lively than anybody had a right to at eight am.</p><p>“Lou, ‘s too early,” Harry complained through a yawn.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Louis objected with a gleeful tone. “Get your pretty ass out of bed, have some breakfast and take a shower – no touching yourself – I’ll text you your next instructions. That’ll include what to wear.”</p><p>“Wha’?” Harry asked dumbly, his mind too tired to properly absorb the conversation.</p><p>“Breakfast, shower, now, love,” Louis listed before hanging up. </p><p>Harry grumbled something unintelligible before sinking back down into his pillows, fully intending to sleep a little longer. His phone buzzed and he glared at it before checking his messages. It was a text from Louis. The message simply read ‘NOW’ in capitals, almost as though the Dom knew that Harry would collapse back into his comfy bed after their talk on the phone.</p><p>“Not fair,” Harry sighed but he dutifully forced himself out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen to fix himself a bowl of cereal, barely grunting at his mum when she commented that he was ‘up early for a Saturday’.</p><p>After his breakfast, he cleaned his teeth and took a shower as requested, only venturing his hands around his intimate areas for the innocent purpose of cleaning. With a towel wrapped around him, he returned to his bedroom and checked his phone. As expected, he found another text from Louis, this one telling him what to wear. He was to wear his tightest jeans with no underwear and his loose purple jumper that practically hung off of one shoulder. </p><p>“That old thing,” Harry shook his head in bemusement. It was indeed a comfy jumper but it wasn’t something Harry typically wore out in public. The only reason Louis had seen him in it was because he’d changed into it after a quick shower before their private study session the previous week. </p><p>While he was dressing, another text came through. This one was Louis instructing him to walk to the old shoe-shop carpark that was down the street, across two roads and round the corner. Feeding his mum a lie about heading off to meet Niall and Liam, Harry pulled on his trainers and threw on a coat before heading out.</p><p>The old shoe-shop had been there as long as Harry could remember. In all that time, he’d never once seen the shop open, yet the building remained as it was. Nobody ever seemed to go in or out and it didn’t look as though there were any plans to convert the space into anything else. It was just simply the old closed-down shoe-shop which conveniently had a free carpark alongside it. Usually there was an abandoned car or two, or one that had been smashed up. On this particular morning there was a car with one Louis Tomlinson sitting in the driver seat awaiting Harry’s arrival. </p><p>As Harry approached the car, he cast his eyes around the area to check nobody was watching. Aside from a stray cat, there was no sign of life, so Harry slipped into the car wondering what his favourite teacher had planned. </p><p>“Seatbelt on,” Louis commanded and Harry quietly obeyed before Louis drove out of the carpark. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Harry asked as they drove down the road in the opposite direction from Harry’s house.</p><p>“I figured we could head out of town for the day,” Louis answered him. “Just drive a couple of towns over. Have a walk, stop somewhere for lunch. Just enjoy the day together. Sound good?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Can I put some music on?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure, but you’d better pick something good,” Louis teased as he settled a hand on the boy’s thigh.</p><p>The touch sent a pleasant tingle throughout Harry’s body and his cock swelled slightly in his skin-tight jeans. Settling on a classic rock tune, Harry sat back in his seat, enjoying the weight of Louis’ hand on his leg. He was tempted to reach out a hand of his own and place it atop of Louis’. Three songs later he finally found the courage to do so. Their fingers threaded together so naturally and Harry couldn’t have prevented his dimples from showing even if he had wanted to. Glancing at his teacher from the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see that Louis was wearing a warm smile too. He received a gentle squeeze to the hand from Louis before he pulled away so that he had both hands on the steering wheel as they drove down a main road. </p><p>After a forty-minute drive, Louis found a place to park the car and they hopped out before strolling vaguely towards the town centre. They walked side-by-side making idle chit-chat for a while before Louis placed an arm around his students shoulders and guided him down a secluded alleyway. </p><p>“If this is where you plan to kill me then I’m really offended by the unimaginative location,” Harry joked. </p><p>“You’re the one killing me with those green-eyes, curls and dimples, love,” Louis retaliated as they came to a standstill. “Now,” the Dom took the time to glance both ways down the alley to ensure there were no passers-by. “Did you follow the instructions I gave you this morning?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded, eager to please.</p><p>“All of my instructions?” Louis checked letting his eyes roam down Harry’s body, settling on his crotch area.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered feeling his cock twitch a little as he realised Louis was asking if he’d followed his request to not wear any underwear.</p><p>“Prove it,” Louis challenged with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>Biting his lower lip to trap in a giggle that threatened to escape, Harry darted his eyes down both sides of the alleyway. Confident that nobody was going to wander by and see, Harry popped the button on his jeans and carefully lowered the zip. Eyes searching left and right a final time, Harry parted the material of his skinny-jeans, revealing to Louis that he was indeed going commando.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis approved barely touching the boy’s cock with a teasing stroke from the back of his index finger. “Now cover up,” he told him before heading back out of the alleyway and leaving Harry with no choice but to run to catch up to him.</p><p>Not being local to the town they were in, the pair got a little lost as they made their way towards the town centre, but inevitably found themselves walking through crowds of shoppers and lines of different shops and far too many Coffee places than any town realistically needed. Of course, that didn’t stop them from queuing up and ordering coffee-to-go before resuming their walk about the town as they got to know one another better.</p><p>“Did you always want to be a teacher?” Harry asked with genuine interest as they nosed around different shops that they didn’t have back in their town.</p><p>“Pretty much,” Louis replied. “I always had the school-boy dream of being a Footballer,” he admitted. “But being a teacher was always my realistic job-goal.”</p><p>“Did you always plan on teaching the Dom and sub courses?” Harry wondered.</p><p>“No,” Louis laughed a little. “I actually always thought I’d teach Gym class, or Music, or Drama. Be one of the cool fun teachers. I mostly did those lessons during my training. Zayn taught History and the odd Religious Studies class for his training but it was always an Art teaching position he was looking for. So when Mrs. Harris had her mental breakdown Zayn slipped himself right in to take over.”</p><p>“Mrs. Harris, I’ve heard about her,” Harry recalled. “Apparently she locked a kid in the cupboard with rats and then got caught sniffing glue and drinking paint under the table.”</p><p>“Not even close to the truth,” Louis laughed. “Well, she DID lock a kid in the cupboard. The child’s parents were not impressed and put in their complaints. But there were no rats and no sniffing glue or drinking paint. You kids come up with some crazy rumours sometimes.”</p><p>“So what did happen?” Harry wanted to know.</p><p>“I guess the stress of the job and life itself was just getting to her,” Louis shrugged. “A number of students started to complain about various things. When the number of complaints kept climbing and parents started getting involved the school had to act. It was decided it would be in her best interests for her to resign.”</p><p>“What were all the complaints about?” Harry asked as they sat down together on an outdoor bench, absentmindedly paying attention to the street performer dancing to Michael Jackson tracks. </p><p>“There were a few lessons where she showed up late,” Louis recounted. “A couple where she didn’t show up at all so the kids were just sat out in the corridor for an hour. She’d tell the students to do something at the beginning of the lesson… like, paint a tree for example… then halfway through the lesson she’d get teary or angry demanding to know why they were all painting trees and insisting she’d told them to sketch a landscape or something… things like that. There was a week where she was particularly interested in potatoes.”</p><p>“Potatoes?” Harry scrunched his face up in confusion and Louis couldn’t remember a time the boy had looked more adorable.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis nodded as he allowed himself to brush his hand through Harry’s curls gently. “She’d bring a potato to school, cut it in half, make some kind of shape in it, dip it into some paint and print it onto every students Art piece. I believe she also had a banana on her desk that she’d painted a face onto and given a name.”</p><p>“She sounds insane,” Harry shook his head. “I’m definitely glad I have Zayn as my Art teacher and not her. How did you go from Gym and Drama to the Dom and sub stuff though?”</p><p>“It was an accident really,” Louis admitted. “I was qualified to teach in the Dom and sub areas as part of my teaching course. I did plan to focus on other subjects. I figured I would do my training year in the areas I had most interest in and decide which subject I enjoyed teaching best and then work towards eventually becoming the head of that department. I was leaning slightly more towards Gym, hoping to Coach the Football team and organise Sports Days and stuff as well. Or maybe try my hand at directing a school musical if I ended up teaching Music or Drama. But then I was asked to cover Dom and Submissive Studies for a few weeks while the regular teacher was out for some kind of surgery. Then that few weeks became a few months. Then I was offered to take on the role permanently and I accepted. I realised I actually really enjoyed teaching young adults how to prepare themselves for their Dominant and submissive lifestyles. It just suddenly seemed more important to be doing that rather than telling kids to lift their knees when they run or project their voices when they’re on stage.”</p><p>After throwing away their takeaway coffee cups, the pair resumed their walk about town. On occasion, Louis had his arm settled over Harry’s shoulders and Harry eagerly leaned into the man’s hold, securing his arm around the Dom’s waist. They also held hands every now and then and words couldn’t express how much Harry enjoyed it.</p><p>They found a cosy little place to stop for lunch, sitting side-by-side in a booth as they surveyed the menu. Once again, Louis dropped his hand down and placed it on Harry’s thigh. Having Louis’ hand on his upper-leg was fast becoming one of Harry’s favourite things. A waitress stopped by their table and forced on a smile, clearly faking enthusiasm as she took their order. </p><p>“I like your nails,” Harry complimented as he admired the artwork on the tips of her fingers.</p><p>“Thanks, you’re so sweet,” she smiled perking up slightly and moving away with a bit more of a bounce in her step.</p><p>“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Louis grinned. “You just made that girl’s day.”</p><p>“Sometimes it only takes saying one nice thing to brighten somebody’s mood,” Harry shrugged. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he giggled slightly as he felt a touch self-conscious under Louis’ gaze.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, do you know that?” Louis simply looked at him fondly as he gave his thigh a squeeze.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Once they’d finished their lunch, they wandered back out into the town centre, arms draped around one another as they traded amusing stories about their friends. At some point, they came across a Sex Shop and Louis paused a few feet away from the store, looking at the building with a mischievous glint in his eye.</p><p>“Think you can be a good boy for me, Harry?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered eager to please. He felt a little nervous given that they were standing outside of a Sex Shop, but he was determined to carry out whatever task Louis might ask of him and receive some form of praise if he performed well enough. </p><p>Reaching into his pocket, Louis took out his wallet and handed Harry his bank card. He then surveyed the surrounding area, taking in the shops nearest them. </p><p>“You’re going to go into that Sex Shop alone,” Louis instructed. “I want you to buy three items. Anything you like. The shop assistant will ask if you’d like a bag. You will say ‘no, thank you’. Then you’ll come and find me in the Book Shop,” he pointed to the Waterstones across the way. “And you’ll talk me through the items you’ve selected, why you’ve picked them and what you want to use them for. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded taking Louis’ bank card.</p><p>“Colour?” Louis asked and Harry confirmed he was green. “Phone me if you need me,” he told him before ordering him on to proceed with his mission.</p><p>Heart hammering in his chest, Harry entered the Sex Store. His legs suddenly felt like an odd combination of marshmallow and jelly. There were more people in the shop than he had anticipated, but not so many that he was just another face in a massive crowd. With his cheeks blushing crimson, he was sure he must stick out like a sore thumb. As he scanned the shelves, he felt like everybody else was staring at him. Rationally, he knew they probably weren’t, but the feeling was still there and it made his skin prickle. Deciding it would be best to hurry and get back to Louis as quickly as possible, Harry searched for three items to purchase knowing that he would have to carry them without the discretion of a shopping bag.</p><p>Fingers trembling ever-so-slightly, he snatched up a bottle of flavoured lube. ‘Cheeky Cherry’ according to the label. He was far too intimidated to even look properly at the dildos or any of the spanking paddles and whips. Spotting a section devoted to butt-plugs, his eyes widened at the size of some of the toys. He selected one of the smallest butt-plugs, not too much wider than his finger. Finally, his curiosity was piqued by a set of nipple-clamps connected by a silver chain. </p><p>He carried the three items up to the cash register, hoping his blush had calmed a little. As Louis had suggested, the shop assistant asked him if he needed a bag.</p><p>“No, thank you,” Harry rushed the words out, shifting from foot-to-foot in embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, I see,” the lady smiled in what seemed to be understanding. “This happens a lot,” she told him kindly as she printed off his receipt. “So many Doms seem to enjoy giving their sub a little taste of public humiliation this way. This kind of thing gets especially popular around Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“Um… thanks,” Harry mumbled unsure how else he could respond to such a statement. He tucked Louis’ credit card and the receipt into his coat pocket and then picked up the lube, plug and clamps before hurrying out of the shop and marching off to find Louis in the Book Shop. He searched everywhere for the man, feeling like he had to walk around a full three times with the items from the Sex Shop on clear display in his hands before he finally found the Dom leaning casually against a shelf in the Romance section. As Harry approached Louis, he noticed that the Book Store had even more people in it than the Sex Shop had. Rather like a library, the Book Shop also happened to be quiet so naturally everybody could hear as Louis asked him what items he had picked. “Um,” Harry blushed and this time he knew that at least five or six people were definitely looking over at them. “I picked some lube.”</p><p>“Yeah, what flavour?” Louis asked.</p><p>“It’s Cherry flavour, Sir,” Harry answered squirming slightly under the multiple gazes he knew to be upon them. </p><p>“And what do you plan to use that for?” Louis asked conversationally as he feigned interest in a random book from the shelf.</p><p>“Well, um, lube would help when I… when I masturbate,” Harry’s skin was surely going to burst into flames. They were around so much paper with all these books. The Store would surely go up in smoke in a matter of minutes. “And it’d make it easier for me to finger myself… um, the Cherry flavour could make it all taste better.”</p><p>“Make what taste better?” Louis pressed and Harry’s stomach did a swooping sensation and he tingled all over as his cock fattened up.</p><p>“Your cock, Sir,” Harry listed. “For… for when I, um, suck you,” he cringed slightly at his own choice of words. “Or my cock for when you suck me back,” he felt almost dizzy with humiliation but his cock was ridiculously hard. He’d never experienced such a situation before. “And my… my asshole,” Harry continued. “The lube can make my asshole taste like Cherry for you,” he winced a little hoping Louis didn’t expect him to say much more about the lube. He wasn’t sure he could cope.</p><p>“Good choice,” Louis approved taking the lube and shoving it in his coat pocket. “What else did you get?”</p><p>“Um, this,” Harry held out the butt-plug.</p><p>“What’s that, love?” Louis asked him.</p><p>Harry had to refrain from glaring at the man. Louis obviously knew it was a butt-plug. Clearly the Dom was finding great amusement in Harry’s humiliation. As his cock throbbed, Harry tried to work out if he wanted to smack Louis for making the situation more excruciating or if he simply wanted to drop to his knees and be humiliated further by the beautiful man.</p><p>“It’s a butt-plug, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Oh, what made you choose that?” Louis questioned.</p><p>“I, um, well,” Harry stammered. “I thought I could… like, when you’re not there… or even if you are… I thought maybe I could wear it… and it’s blue… like your eyes,” he added and he was sure he heard somebody ‘aww’.</p><p>“Cute,” Louis commented holding his hand out for the plug. “I look forward to fitting this in your pretty little hole.” </p><p>Harry felt his hole twitch in response, as though his most intimate area was desperate to have the little blue butt-plug snug inside of him. He was all too aware of some pre-cum spurting from the tip of his cock. He just hoped the mess didn’t create an obvious stain on the denim of his skin-tight jeans. </p><p>“What’s the last thing you picked?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Um, these,” Harry blushed harder as the chain of the clamps clinked together, the noise sounding obnoxiously loud in the Book Store. “Nipple-clamps, Sir,” he clarified.</p><p>Louis looked set to prompt him to say more, but then a woman with young children entered the shop so Louis tucked the clamps into his pocket along with the lube and butt-plug and led Harry back outside. </p><p>“You did really well for me, Harry,” Louis praised him as they walked along, the cold wind feeling nice on Harry’s blush-burning skin. “Such a good boy. Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry managed to answer. “But can we stop for a minute?” he asked. “I’m really fucking hard and kinda dizzy. It feels weird to walk.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, love, I’ve got you,” Louis assured as they came to a stop. He held the boy close, rubbing his back soothingly as he allowed him the time to collect himself. “Think you can carry on walking?” he asked several minutes later and Harry nodded.</p><p>Hand-in-hand, Louis led them back to the car and drove them back home. They returned to the carpark behind the Old Shoe-Shop. </p><p>“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled. “I really enjoyed today.”</p><p>“Me too,” Louis returned. The man smiled but Harry noticed that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked and Louis shook his head insisting it was ‘nothing’. “Hey,” he took the Dom’s hand and idly traced the pad of his thumb over Louis’ inner-wrist, back and forth across his Dom mark. “Tell me?” he implored as he studied the curvaceous crescent shape on Louis’ skin, wondering whether his own sub mark would have a similar curvy style when the star appeared on the back of his neck. </p><p>“I just…” Louis released a sigh before casting his student a slightly shameful look. “I wish we didn’t have to drive out of town to enjoy a day out together. I wish I could show you off around our hometown without people judging us. You deserve to be able to walk down the street proudly. You shouldn’t have to be somebody’s dirty little secret.”</p><p>“It won’t be like that forever,” Harry pointed out gently. “And I don’t care how we have to do things just as long as I get to be with you.”</p><p>“But you deserve so much more, Haz,” Louis insisted. “And I can’t stop myself from feeling guilty for wanting to be near you,” he cupped the boy’s chin as he studied his face. “It really isn’t fair that you’re so young and so beautiful. Things would be so much simpler if we were the same age.”</p><p>“I guess,” Harry acknowledged. “But it doesn’t matter. I like you and you like me. That’s the important thing. If anybody has a problem with that then they can fuck themselves. Really hard. In the ass. With one of those ridiculously massive dildos that can’t possibly fit in somebody’s bum.”</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but laugh as he rested his forehead against Harry’s. He cupped the boy’s cheek then ran his hand around to the back of Harry’s neck. He danced his fingertips along the nape, imagining how Harry would look with his sub mark when it appeared.</p><p>“Here,” Louis pulled away and handed Harry the lube, butt-plug and nipple-clamps. “Feel free to have fun with those,” he teased. “I might even phone you later so you can tell me all about it.”</p><p>“Louis,” Harry part-laughed and part-squealed his name, throwing his face into the Dom’s chest to try and hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“Go on, love, you need to get home,” Louis told him dropping a chaste kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“You will call me later, yeah?” Harry asked hating that he sounded so needy but unable to prevent it.</p><p>“Usual time,” Louis promised and Harry beamed before scurrying home with the lube, butt-plug and nipple-clamps hidden in his coat pockets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know about you guys, but I could really use a nice long nap, but hey, I'll post a chapter instead...</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!!!</p><p> </p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>It was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Much of the morning had been spent with teacher’s giving their students a fun Quiz to do or putting on a DVD to watch rather than conducting their usual lessons. Clearly, many of the teachers were just as eager for the school break.</p><p>In the afternoon, there was an assembly to which parents had also been invited. There were some boring talks from teacher’s that not even the parents truly paid attention to. A group of girls performed a dance routine to some Christmas music. One of the teacher’s had called upon her son to perform a few songs with his band. Some of the teacher’s even entertained their students by performing in Princess Park’s very own ‘Lip Sync Battle’. Harry could only assume that the teachers involved had lost some kind of bet.</p><p>Finally, Louis took to the stage and Harry straightened up in his seat to listen to him. It seemed that this year, Louis had been tasked with pulling out the tickets for the school Christmas raffle. There was a range of ‘prizes’ waiting to be collected on the stage, possibly between twenty to thirty to be won in total. Every students name had been entered into the raffle for Louis to pull out at random. </p><p>While it wasn’t particularly interesting to sit and listen to a bunch of people’s names be read out so they could claim a prize, Harry remained attentive purely for the fact it was Louis calling out names. He was sat in the back corner of the hall along with Liam and Niall. Harry’s parents had both come along as they’d already finished with work for the festive period. Liam’s mum and Niall’s dad were sat with them and a few others they seemed to be well acquainted with. The teachers were dotted all around the hall, Zayn being relatively close to where Harry, Liam and Niall were seated.</p><p>“Niall Horan,” Louis called and Harry and Liam cheered their friend on as the Irishman made his way up to the stage to collect one of the prizes neatly wrapped in shiny Christmas paper.</p><p>Returning to his seat, Niall ripped the paper off and his eyes widened slightly before he started a weird seemingly uncontrollable silent laughter. Harry and Liam shared a look of confusion. </p><p>“Ni, are you ok, mate?” Liam asked concernedly. </p><p>Harry caught Zayn’s eye and the Art teacher moved closer to them to find out what was happening. Looking in the other direction, Harry waved his hands slightly to gain his mum’s attention and then pointed to Niall who was still silently laughing (although it looked somewhat like he was having some kind of asthma attack). Harry’s mum alerted Niall’s dad to his son’s absurd laughter and Mr. Horan started making his way towards their little group.</p><p>“Shit,” Zayn whispered sounding thoroughly amused.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry asked noticing that Liam and even Zayn were struggling to hold in their laughter.</p><p>By means of reply, Niall thrust the prize he had won in the raffle into Harry’s hands. Looking down, Harry read the words ‘suck’ and ‘cock’. He blinked a few times before his mind acknowledged the set of sex dice he was holding. Passing them back to Niall, he stuffed his finger into his mouth and bit down to try and contain his laughter. Joining them, Mr. Horan soon realised what had happened and he too seemed to find the situation hilarious. </p><p>Up by the stage and still calling out names to collect the remaining prizes, Louis was all too aware of the group in the back-corner spluttering and laughing about something. Unfortunately for Louis, a younger female student had also received a pack of sex dice and her parents were deeply unimpressed and immediately complained to one of the other teachers who quickly came up to whisper to Louis what had happened. A clearly mortified Louis than had to issue an apology and request that any student who had received a pack of sex dice to give them back so they could be exchanged for an alternative prize. </p><p>“Oh, can’t I keep them?” Niall complained loudly causing shrieks of laughter to erupt around the hall.</p><p>There turned out to be four students in total who opened a pack of sex dice. As they handed the dice back to Louis there were still seven prizes on the stage waiting to be collected. After swapping the sex dice for one of the remaining prizes, there were just three left to be given out. Once all the prizes were gone (thankfully the rest were all family-friendly) Louis offered another apology on behalf of the school before vacating the stage for the Music teacher to lead them all in singing a few Christmas Carols.</p><p>“Bloody hell, mate, you could have told me,” Louis hissed at Zayn as he came to stand in the back corner. “I might have been able to stop the other sex dice going to other kids.”</p><p>“Sorry, Lou, it was just too funny,” Zayn sniggered and Louis glared at him. “The look on your face…”</p><p>“What idiot thought it was a good idea to buy sex dice to give out at a school raffle anyway?” Louis seethed still feeling horribly embarrassed by the awkward situation. </p><p>“It was little old Jeanette,” Zayn answered referring to the tiny old librarian who many students believed to be over one-hundred years old. “Poor old dear probably thought she was buying something nice for the kids to play with. She wouldn’t have got sex dice for children on purpose,” he dissolved into laughter once more, Liam, Niall and Harry laughing along with him. </p><p>Once the horrendous Christmas Carols were over, the Head Teacher took to the stage to wish everybody a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. After making his dismissal students, teachers and parents alike began scurrying out, eager to get home. </p><p>“Ready Harry?” Anne asked stepping up to her son.</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Harry nodded making his goodbyes to Liam and Niall and looking longingly towards Louis, wanting desperately to hug him but knowing he shouldn’t. </p><p>“Ah, Louis,” Des greeted brightly extending his hand to shake Louis’. “And do I take this to be Mr. Malik?” he looked to the Art teacher.</p><p>“Hi, call me Zayn,” he offered his hand to Des and they shook hands.</p><p>“Of course, Zayn,” Des nodded. “Great to meet you. Thank you for taking the time to assist Harry with his independent submissive history studies.”</p><p>“Sure, it’s no trouble,” Zayn replied politely.</p><p>“Anne and I are throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night,” Des informed the two teacher’s. “You two should come. Consider it a thank-you from us for all the help you’ve given Harry this term.”</p><p>“Oh that would be lovely,” Anne agreed. “We look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” she clearly wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. “The party starts at seven.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Every year, for as long as Harry could remember, his parents had thrown a Christmas party shortly before the big day. He didn’t mind having the parties but they’d never been something he’d particularly enjoyed. As a child, he’d mostly spent the time running around the house with Gemma, the two siblings daring one another to do ridiculous things in front of their relatives and their parents’ friends and work colleagues. Neither of them had much cared about looking silly and when they were still young enough for their antics to be considered cute the party guests never got too offended. But as they got older, their behaviour became less amusing and soon they were reprimanded for their behaviour and strictly told not to act such a way again. Since then, the parties were a great deal more boring as they awkwardly meandered about the house forcing polite small-talk with grown-ups and munching on nibbles and drinking orange juice. </p><p>However, for this particular party, Harry was filled with both nerves and excitement. He was very much looking forward to seeing Gemma. He did miss his sister greatly now she was away at University. Now that his parents were considerably closer with Niall and Liam’s parents they were also invited along, so for the first time ever Harry would actually have friends his own age to talk to. Of course, Harry was most looking forward to Louis being at the party. He realised he had to be careful with how he behaved around Louis in front of everyone, but still, he loved the idea of the Dom being at the Styles Christmas Party. He really wanted to introduce Louis and Gemma. He hoped his sister would like his favourite teacher. Of course he also hoped she wouldn’t suspect anything. Or maybe he secretly wanted her to realise something was going on just so he could gush to her about how wonderful Louis Tomlinson was. </p><p>While getting ready for the party, Harry put far more effort into his appearance than he had for any other party or family event he had attended. He wore a pair of smart grey trousers that were tightly fitted up top but flared out around the lower legs. They also had a hint of sparkle to them. With it he wore a sheer long-sleeved black shirt complete with delicate silver snowflakes woven into the material giving him a subtle festive look. He completed the ensemble with his smartest black shoes and tamed his curls back into a neat bun, leaving a few stray tendrils to frame his face. He admired his reflection in the mirror for a while before taking up the task of deciding which body-spray to wear. Eventually, he deemed his own collection unsuitable and searched through his mum’s choices in one of the bathroom cabinets. After testing out the available options, he settled on a spiced apple and cinnamon scent before helping his parents with a few last-minute preparations for the party.</p><p>Guests began arriving just before seven and Harry smiled politely, exchanged pleasantries and generally aimed to play the role of a good son, all while waiting for his two best friends, his sister and two teachers (one in particular) to show up. After making idle chit-chat with a few of his mum’s co-workers, Harry was pleased to see his sister arrive, carrying a small suitcase with her indicating that she indeed planned to stay over the Christmas holidays.</p><p>“Gemma,” Harry beamed taking four quick strides to the front door and embracing her, lifting the older girl off of her feet as he squeezed her affectionately. “I missed you,” he declared as he set her back down.</p><p>“Of course you did, I’m amazing,” she claimed poking one of his dimples affectionately as their parents approached to welcome her home. “Come on baby brother,” Gemma beckoned heading for the stairs. “I still need to change so help me find something to wear.”</p><p>Grabbing her suitcase, Harry followed his sister upstairs and into her bedroom that had been kept neat and tidy while she’d been away. Throwing the suitcase on the bed, Harry let Gemma open it and start pulling out clothes she might wear for the party. </p><p>“Hey, that’s mine,” Harry complained seeing one of his favourite hoodies near the bottom of the case. “I’ve been looking everywhere for that,” he snatched it out. “You’ve stained it,” he grumbled. “And you’ve made holes in the sleeves, what the hell?”</p><p>“You know I prefer a hoodie with thumb-holes,” Gemma excused.</p><p>“So make holes in your own hoodies, don’t ruin mine,” Harry retaliated throwing his ruined hoodie back into the case.</p><p>“Oh don’t pout,” Gemma told him. “It always looked better on me anyway,” she teased. “Besides, if you’ve been a good boy this year maybe Santa will bring you a new one.”</p><p>“I don’t care what Santa brings me,” Harry said. “But you’d better get me a new hoodie.”</p><p>“Just help me decide what to wear,” Gemma replied rolling her eyes. “So,” Gemma said slowly as they worked together to select an outfit. “Mum tells me you think you’re a sub.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m a sub, Gem,” Harry sighed casting her a serious look. “I know that I am… or that I will be. Call me crazy and stupid if you want but I know I’m not a Dom.”</p><p>“Never said you were,” Gemma pointed out. “Is this dress too short for a family party?”</p><p>“Put it with leggings and it’ll be fine,” Harry shrugged. “So… you believe me then?” he asked tentatively. “You don’t think I’m just going through a phase or something?”</p><p>“Come on, Harry, I know you,” Gemma implored. “You might have some quirks and traits that are more commonly associated with Doms but when it comes down to it, you’re a precious submissive just waiting to make some lucky Dom proud.”</p><p>“You mean that?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Obviously,” Gemma answered. “Why are you so insecure about this? I thought mum and dad were being supportive. Mum said you were having private submissive studies or something.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Harry clarified. “And I guess mum and dad have been alright about it,” he shrugged. “They’re pleased that I’m taking the extra lessons seriously and doing so well at least. But I still don’t know if they actually fully acknowledge me as a sub or if they expect me to turn out to be a Dom after all. Most of my teachers were pretty dismissive of the idea of me being a sub. People just expect me to be a Dom for some reason. Even one of mum’s work friends was telling me how wonderful I’d be for her sub daughter earlier.”</p><p>“Aww, bless, she thought you liked girls,” Gemma laughed. “Don’t worry about it ok. Everything will work out in the end. Now get out so I can change.”</p><p>“Alright, I’m going,” Harry told her yanking the bedroom door open. “Gem,” he looked back to her and she smiled softly. “Thanks,” he mouthed and she stuck her tongue out before shoving him in the chest playfully and slamming the door in his face yelling a cheery ‘love ya’ through the wood.</p><p>Heading back downstairs, Harry immediately looked around for Louis. He spied the teacher standing with Zayn, the pair clutching a glass of wine each while talking to his dad and some of his work colleagues. As though sensing his presence, Louis turned his head in Harry’s direction and made eye-contact with the student, offering him a small smile. Harry smiled back and was part-way through inventing an excuse to join them and stand close to Louis when there was another knock at the door and his mum asked for him to answer it.</p><p>Harry soon found himself with an armful of Fake-Auntie-Sonya. She was a woman in her mid-forties who still dressed like a twenty-one-year-old going to a nightclub. She wasn’t a relative so wasn’t Harry’s real Auntie, yet Harry had always been instructed to call her ‘Auntie’. Sonya smeared a smudge of red lipstick across his cheek as she kissed him, pinching his cheek and commenting on how big he had grown in a baby-voice as though Harry were a two-year-old. Leading Fake-Auntie-Sonya into the house, Harry fixed her a glass of wine and guided her towards his mother to deal with before making a quick escape. He found Gemma (now changed and ready for the party) and his sister escorted him to the kitchen and dampened a paper towel before scrubbing the lipstick off of Harry’s face. </p><p>“Fake-Auntie-Sonya?” Gemma guessed.</p><p>“Fake-Auntie-Sonya,” Harry confirmed just as Niall and Liam arrived along with their parents. </p><p>He hung out with his friends and Gemma in the kitchen for a while longer before casually suggesting that they be more sociable and mingle with the other guests. Of course, Harry only wished to be sociable and mingle with Louis. Spotting Louis and Zayn talking to some of the neighbours, Harry took his sister’s hand and lead her towards the two teachers. </p><p>“Hi,” Harry greeted. “Um, this is my sister Gemma,” he introduced. “Gem, this is Mr. Tomlinson and Mr. Malik,” he gestured to the two men in turn. “They teach at Princess Park.”</p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you,” Gemma shook hands with the two men. “I think I remember seeing you around school when I went there but I was never in your lessons. What do you teach?” she asked cocking her head to the side in a manner Harry knew to mean she was asking to be polite and avoid an awkward silence rather than having any genuine interest. </p><p>“Art,” Zayn stated.</p><p>“Dom and sub studies,” Louis answered.</p><p>“Oh,” Gemma’s eyebrows raised up (this time with genuine interest). “Are you the one who’s been teaching Harry submissive studies?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Your little brother’s been doing very well. Might even be my favourite student,” he said playfully. “Along with Liam and Niall of course,” he added hastily as the two boys joined them.</p><p>“Nice save,” Niall laughed. “I appreciate it. But we know our Haz is the real favourite.”</p><p>“Well, look who’s an adorable little teacher’s pet,” Gemma teased tickling her brother’s ribs.</p><p>“Get off,” Harry hissed slapping her hands away. “I’m not a teacher’s pet,” he insisted.</p><p>“Anyway, thank you for helping Harry with submissive studies,” Gemma said seriously. “It really means a lot.”</p><p>“Not a problem, happy to help,” Louis told her. “Both of us are,” he added nudging Zayn with his elbow. “Submissive History is well-worth knowing but it just isn’t my area of expertise. But Zayn’s great at History and he’s given Harry a lot of guidance for studying it independently.”</p><p>They talked a while longer, before Gemma excused herself to mingle with some of their extended family. Niall and Liam wandered off, Zayn joining them, thereby leaving Harry and Louis alone. The pair sat down on the sofa together, happy to just talk amongst themselves, Louis occasionally letting Harry have sips of his wine. </p><p>Across the room, Des was catching up with his daughter about her studies and questioning her on whether they could expect her to be bringing a sub home anytime soon.</p><p>“Very unlikely,” Gemma told her father. “I happen to enjoy being single.”</p><p>“Ah, Des, there you are,” one of his work colleagues greeted. “Who’s this lovely young woman?”</p><p>“This is my daughter, Gemma,” Des introduced proudly. “She’s just been telling me how happy she is being single.”</p><p>“A lot of youngsters stay single for longer these days,” the other man commented. “It isn’t all about finding somebody to settle down with anymore. The kids these days just want to try out different kinks and fetishes with as many different people as they can. It’s cool to hook up and sleep around.”</p><p>“I’m not sleeping around,” Gemma felt compelled to say, barely managing to reign in the scowl that was desperate to form on her pretty face.</p><p>“Of course your boy seems a bit more traditional,” the man continued.</p><p>“Harry?” Des asked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, look at him with his Dom,” the man said pointing towards the couch where Harry and Louis sat. “He’s quite happy, they both are. You can see it in their eyes. They do make a lovely couple. Oh, there’s Clinton,” he said distractedly before heading across the room to greet Clinton.</p><p>“What did he mean?” Des asked Gemma. “Harry and Louis aren’t a couple.”</p><p>“He seemed a little drunk,” Gemma shrugged as though it were no big deal. “I wouldn’t read too much into anything he said.”</p><p>“Right, yes, you’re right,” Des agreed.</p><p>A little later, Des and Anne found themselves talking to the couple who lived next door and Fake-Auntie-Sonya.</p><p>“Remind me, how old is Harry now?” Sonya asked. “Eighteen, nineteen?”</p><p>“He’s sixteen,” Anne answered.</p><p>“Oh,” Sonya looked a little puzzled. “I thought he was older for some reason.”</p><p>“Probably because of his Dom,” the lady who lived next door said. “We’re used to seeing couples and assuming they’re both over eighteen. But some people get together a little sooner. I think it’s wonderful you’ve given Harry and his Dom your consent to explore their relationship. Do they have plans to bond or are they just courting?”</p><p>“He looks a little older than Harry, but not by much,” the husband commented. “Is he one of Gemma’s friends, is that how they met?”</p><p>“Louis isn’t Harry’s Dom,” Des stated. “He’s Harry’s teacher.”</p><p>“He looks a bit young to be a teacher,” Sonya said. “Too sexy to be a teacher,” she added. “How long did you say they’ve been seeing each other?”</p><p>“No, they’re not seeing each other,” Des insisted.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Sonya asked before heading away to collect herself another drink.</p><p>Within the next forty minutes, a few other people had made similar comments to Des and Anne about Louis being Harry’s Dom. Des discreetly began to watch the pair more closely and when they found a moment alone, he asked Anne if she knew anything.</p><p>“Well,” Anne looked hesitant before confiding in her Dom that Louis had admitted to her that he was developing feelings for Harry. “That’s why he cancelled their lessons a while back. But he said he had no plans to act on his feelings when I confronted him.”</p><p>“What?” Des hissed. “You knew he had feelings for our son and you invited him back into our home? We’ve left them here alone. Who knows what might have happened?”</p><p>“Oh relax,” Anne rolled her eyes. “I’d never put either of our children in danger. What kind of mother do you think I am? I trust Louis to be around Harry. I know he cares about our son and Harry really looks up to him. Louis’ the only one who was prepared to listen to Harry about this whole sub business. Having Louis continue the lessons was important for Harry’s self-esteem and emotional well-being. I know Louis wouldn’t hurt Harry and you should know that too. Louis’ one of the good ones. He’d be a great Dom for Harry, for any sub.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that,” Des sighed forcing himself to calm down while planning how to appropriately punish his wife later for keeping such vital information from him. “But that doesn’t mean he should be Harry’s Dom now. Harry shouldn’t have any Dom now. He’s too young. We don’t even know if he’ll be a sub yet. He could still be a Dom after all of this.”</p><p>“If Harry believes he’s a sub then I believe he’s right,” Anne stated. “Anyway, all we know for sure at this point is that Louis has feelings for Harry. We don’t know if Harry feels the same way.”</p><p>“Everybody here seems to think they’re a couple,” Des pointed out. “That must mean something.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Anne acknowledged watching the way her son threw his head back in laughter over something Louis said.</p><p>“Do you think…” Des sighed. “Do you think anything’s happened between them? Honestly, love, now that I’m looking at them, I can clearly see they both have feelings for each other. I’ve no idea how I missed all the signs before. But… do you think they’ve acted on their feelings?”</p><p>“I don’t think they have,” Anne mused. “But it does look like they both want to,” she admitted watching how Louis bit his lip while Harry swiped his tongue across the rim of the teacher’s wine glass in a manner that was far too sensual for her sweet baby boy.</p><p>“And what happens if they do act on it?” Des asked.</p><p>“Well… I like Louis,” Anne responded. “We should return our focus to our guests,” she claimed before kissing her husband’s cheek then circulating the room to talk to everyone.</p><p>A short while later, a drunken Niall caused a commotion by waving around a sprig of mistletoe and bounding over to the sofa to demand that Harry and Louis kiss.</p><p>“Come on, Hazza, Tommo,” Niall bellowed, his Irish accent thicker than ever. “Make with the kissing!”</p><p>Standing up from the sofa, highly aware of everybody’s attention having been drawn to them, Harry’s face was one of absolute worry and terror. Still sitting down, Louis remained outwardly calm and his expression was neutral but internally he was just as panicked as Harry.</p><p>“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” Niall chanted and a number of people joined in with his encouraging cheers.</p><p>Standing up, Louis quickly placed a hand to the back of Harry’s neck and gave a gentle squeeze to calm him. He then threw an arm out to catch Niall around the middle, thereby putting a stop to the Irish jig he had been performing around them while still wielding the mistletoe.</p><p>“Alright, lad, that’s enough,” Louis told Niall. “Let’s get some water down you.”</p><p>“But you and ‘Arry didn’t kiss yet,” an adorable four-year-old girl in a princess dress pointed out with a pout. “If you no kiss Santa won’t bring presents,” she claimed as her lower lip started to tremble and tears gathered in her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” the girl’s father said bashfully. “But, if you don’t kiss, she’ll cry?” he shot Louis a pleading look as the tears threatened to spill down his daughter’s face.</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Louis soothed. “Of course Santa’s going to come and bring you presents. See,” he gave Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek. “There,” he smiled.</p><p>“No,” the little princess yelled shrilly as she stomped her foot. “Real kiss,” she demanded. “On the lips,” she instructed.</p><p>Niall restarted a chorus of ‘kiss, kiss, kiss!’</p><p>Casting his eyes about the room, Louis looked towards Anna and Des, as though seeking permission. Anne offered a half smile while Des quirked an eyebrow. Turning to Harry, Louis gave the boy a kiss on the mouth to appease the little girl before he hurried as far away from Harry as possible, Zayn taking on his best friend duties to follow after him. A blushing Harry grabbed Niall, wrenched the mistletoe out of his hands and threw it over his shoulder before leading Niall up to his bedroom, Liam following them while Gemma had slipped out to the back-garden in pursuit of Louis and Zayn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... 2020 is going kinda shit right now...</p><p>Remember the simpler times of 2019? *sigh*</p><p>Hope you're all safe and healthy and that you don't run out of toilet paper...</p><p>Please, enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10</p><p>After shoving Niall in the direction of his bed, Harry slammed his bedroom door closed and rounded on his blonde-haired friend.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Niall, what were you thinking?” Harry raged throwing his hands up in the air and gaping at the Irishman in disbelief. </p><p>“That was really dumb, Ni,” Liam agreed. “People at the party were already suspicious about Harry and Louis. You’ve just made it worse.”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Niall slurred. “It was just a little kiss. The crowd loved it.”</p><p>“Crowd?” Harry repeated. “That wasn’t a stage performance in front of a sold-out audience, mate. That was some real-life drama you caused for me down there. In front of my parents for fuck sake. I swear, Niall, I am never letting you drink any kind of alcohol ever again. I officially ban you from alcohol.”</p><p>“You can’t ban me, I’m Irish, drink is in my blood,” Niall cackled. </p><p>“He always boasts about being able to hold his drink because he’s Irish,” Liam said. “But I swear he’s really a massive lightweight.”</p><p>“I’ve had a fun night, lads, we should do this more often,” Niall swung his feet onto Harry’s bed and cuddled his friend’s pillow as he brought a thumb up to his mouth.</p><p>“Oi, don’t start being cute,” Harry wrenched the boy’s thumb away from his lips. “I’m still mad at you.”</p><p>“Didn’t do anything wrong,” Niall claimed.</p><p>“Mate, you’ve potentially exposed Harry and Louis to everybody downstairs,” Liam lectured him. “Louis could get in trouble and lose his job. Harry may not be able to continue his sub studies. His parents could ground him for the rest of his life. Their reputations could be dirtied forever.”</p><p>“Whoa, chill out, Li, it won’t be that bad,” Niall said.</p><p>“Well let’s hope not,” Liam sighed. “Any idea what you’re gonna do, Harry?”</p><p>“What can I do?” Harry asked. “Hopefully we’re overreacting and nobody downstairs even cared. Maybe they just saw two people share a quick peck on the lips to stop a little girl from crying. Most people would have given in and kissed if they were in that situation, right?”</p><p>“True,” Liam acknowledged. “Maybe people won’t even remember it tomorrow,” he suggested. “But even if nobody else really thinks much of it I’m sure your parents are gonna have questions. If they choose to report Louis to the school or stop him from teaching you…” he trailed off awkwardly.</p><p>“They can’t do that, it’s not fair,” Harry fiddled with his fingers nervously as he paced the length of his bedroom. “We haven’t done anything wrong. It isn’t a crime for us to have feelings for one another. I talked to Zayn about it a while ago and he told me that student/teacher relationships aren’t actually illegal depending on the student’s age. Just frowned upon a bit but that’s only because Louis’ a teacher. If he worked in a shop or a restaurant or something nobody would judge it.”</p><p>“You could just play dumb with your mum and dad and deny that anything’s going on,” Liam offered.</p><p>“You can pretend to have a crush on me if you like,” Niall said. “Throw them off track.”</p><p>“Urgh,” Harry groaned. “I think I might just run away and live somewhere else for a while. Is it nice in Ireland?”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Niall told him squirming around to find a more comfortable position then pulling something from under Harry’s pillow. “What’s this? Shite,” he dropped the blue object as he realised it was a butt-plug. “Has that been in your arse, Hazza?”</p><p>“Um, well, I, err…” Harry’s cheeks were very red.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After the ‘kiss incident’, Louis had taken refuge in the back-garden. Zayn and Harry’s sister, Gemma, following after him. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis swore quietly as he stepped out into the cold winter air. </p><p>“Lou, calm down, mate,” Zayn advised. “It isn’t a big deal.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Louis sighed. “Let’s just get out of here and go home.”</p><p>“Not so fast,” Gemma announced herself and the two older men turned to look at her. “I’d like to have a little talk first.”</p><p>“Dude, if you get beat up by a girl, I’m totally telling everybody,” Zayn sniggered and Louis glared at him while Gemma rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Well if you stand by and watch as I get beaten up by a girl then I’m gonna…” Louis tried to think of something. “I’m gonna shave your head while you sleep,” he threatened.</p><p>“If the two of you are quite done being so childish?” Gemma asked impatiently. </p><p>“Sorry,” Zayn held his hands up in mock surrender. “Go ahead and give Louis the protective big sister speech.”</p><p>“I’m not here to give anyone a lecture, make any threats or issue any warnings,” Gemma stated. “I just want to hear the truth from you, Louis. What exactly is going on with you and my baby brother?”</p><p>“Don’t answer that,” Zayn advised.</p><p>“Shut up, Z,” Louis sighed. “Look, Gemma, I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” he shrugged. “I’m Harry’s teacher and nothing more. I teach one of his Dom courses at Princess Park and one day a week I teach him submissive studies privately.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Gemma claimed.</p><p>“Actually he’s telling the truth,” Zayn defended. “Louis teaches Harry some Dom stuff at school and he has private sub lessons with him in this house. You can ask your parents, they’ll confirm it. And you’re more than welcome to come to Princess Park and see Harry’s class schedule.”</p><p>“Oh don’t be such a smart-ass,” Gemma sneered at Zayn. “People are talking,” she turned her attention back to Louis. “All night people at this party have commented about the two of you, believing you to be a couple, and I understand them making the mistake. The two of you looked awfully cosy with one another. Are you fucking my baby brother, Mr. Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Hey, he’s not a baby,” Zayn interjected. “Harry’s sixteen. He is of legal age to consent to sex.”</p><p>“Zayn, mate, I know you’re trying to help but… just don’t,” Louis said. “I promise you, Gemma, I have not had sex with Harry, or indeed any of my students. However…”</p><p>“Shit, mate, not ‘however’,” Zayn groaned.</p><p>“However,” Louis continued. “I do hold a lot of affection for Harry. He’s one of my best students, in both the Dom and sub classes. I hope to see him do well in his studies and I think it is greatly important that people, especially his family, take him seriously when he says he’s a sub. Since the school year began your brother and I have built a rapport with one another and I suppose I do feel particularly invested in his well-being. Perhaps you could say that we’ve formed a slightly unconventional friendship. But I am his teacher, a good one I’d like to think, and I am not fucking around with him and I certainly don’t appreciate being accused of such a thing based off of an awkward little kiss that was exchanged purely to stop a little girl crying.”</p><p>“So… you aren’t actively pursuing a relationship with my brother?” Gemma asked.</p><p>“Of course not, he’s my student,” Louis answered. “At school I teach him the appropriate Dom criteria. For his private studies we focus on submission. We both take these extra lessons seriously. Harry wishes to learn and so I do my best to teach him. That is the extent of our relationship.”</p><p>“Ok,” Gemma nodded seemingly mulling over all that Louis had said. “I know I said I wasn’t here to issue warnings or make threats but I will however make you a promise… if you hurt my brother, I’ll cut off your dick while you’re awake and feed it to you in a hot-dog bun.”</p><p>“He likes his hot-dogs with ketchup and mustard,” Zayn deadpanned. “No cheese.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gemma retaliated. “It was nice meeting you both,” she claimed before heading back inside the house, the two men unsure as to whether her parting words were sincere or not. </p><p>“Female Doms are always the scariest,” Louis shuddered once the protective sister was out of earshot.</p><p>“They usually give the most creative punishments too,” Zayn added. “So, you weren’t entirely honest with big sister there,” he pointed out.</p><p>“No, not entirely,” Louis acknowledged. “But I didn’t really lie to her either. First and foremost I am Harry’s teacher and he is my student.”</p><p>“There’s more to your relationship than that though,” Zayn argued. “I’ve heard you on the phone with him, I know what kind of texts you’re sending each other. That boy’s crazy about you. And I know you’re falling hard for him.”</p><p>“We haven’t really put a label on anything,” Louis said. “That’s probably for the best. I need to remember that I am just his teacher. Tonight’s been a pretty good reminder of that. It’s time to treat Harry with a greater sense of professionalism and put some distance between us. I shouldn’t be interacting with him the way I do when he’s only sixteen. It isn’t right.”</p><p>“Brilliant, guilty self-hating Louis is back,” Zayn remarked and Louis just scowled. “You ready to get out of here then?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Louis nodded.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Once the party was over and the last of the guests had left, Des made his way up to Harry’s bedroom and knocked on the door.</p><p>“Go away,” Harry groaned.</p><p>“Harry, we just want to talk,” Des said calmly. “Come on now.”</p><p>With a huff, Harry pulled his bedroom door open, not meeting his father’s eye. Sometime after Liam and Niall had gone home, Harry had pulled his hair out from its neat bun and changed out of his party clothes. He was in a pair of loose-fitting joggers and a plain white t-shirt with odd socks on his feet to prevent his toes from getting cold. Begrudgingly, Harry followed his dad downstairs to the living-room where his mum was seated on the sofa patiently waiting for them. </p><p>“Back me up, Gem,” Harry pleaded to his Dominant sister as he spied her preparing tea and hot chocolate in the kitchen.</p><p>As the family of four sat around the living-room, the clock above the fireplace seemed to tick and tock louder than normal. Harry glared at the time-piece in annoyance for adding to the awkward atmosphere. He then noticed that the tinsel draped around the clock had become uneven, with the tinsel hanging longer on the left side and shorter on the right. It bothered him, though not enough to warrant standing up to adjust it. Instead he wrapped his fingers around his cup of hot chocolate and counted the number of marshmallows scattered about on the whipped cream before comparing with the number Gemma had in her cup. </p><p>“You have two more marshmallows than me,” he complained.</p><p>“There,” Gemma plucked one from her drink and practically shoved it into the younger siblings mouth. “Happy now.”</p><p>Harry shrugged and grunted before flicking his tongue out to swipe up some whipped cream and waiting for his parents to start asking questions about Louis.</p><p>“That kiss you had with Louis was a major talking point of the party,” Anne finally addressed the subject. </p><p>“It was a peck under the mistletoe,” Harry drawled out slowly hoping to sound disinterested. “It’s hardly gossip-worthy. We only did it to stop little Sophie from crying.”</p><p>“We understand that,” Des acknowledged. “Still… there were a number of comments made about yourself and Louis tonight. Your mother and I can’t help but be a little concerned.”</p><p>“Harry,” Anne said gently. “Just remember, you aren’t in any trouble, sweetheart. We’re not mad at you and we’re not having this discussion to make you feel embarrassed or upset. But with so many people talking about you and Louis we can’t help but have some questions.”</p><p>“We haven’t done anything wrong,” Harry insisted setting his hot chocolate down on the coffee table because his hands were too shaky to hold the cup securely. His heart was thudding in his chest and he was terrified he might get Louis in trouble by saying the wrong thing.</p><p>“We never said you did do anything wrong, darling,” Anne said gently. “But I know for a fact that Louis has feelings for you.”</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, no he doesn’t,” Harry denied keeping his eyes on the carpet.</p><p>“Harry,” Anne sighed. “He told me so himself.”</p><p>Harry remained quiet, hardly even daring to breathe.</p><p>“He also told me he had no intention of acting on his feelings,” Anne continued. “But a lot of our party guests mistook you two for a couple tonight. They thought Louis was your Dom rather than your teacher.”</p><p>“Well a lot of your party guests are stupid then, aren’t they,” Harry mumbled. </p><p>“Harry, there’s no need to be rude,” Gemma told him reproachfully. </p><p>“You’re supposed to be backing me up here, not ganging up on me too,” Harry resented.</p><p>“We’re not ganging up on you,” Gemma replied. “None of this is your fault so don’t get upset.”</p><p>“I’m not upset,” Harry grumbled.</p><p>“Look, it’s become obvious to us that you and Louis have feelings for each other, son,” Des stated. “What we need to know, as your parents, is if there’s anything going on.”</p><p>“There isn’t,” Harry sighed in frustration lifting his head to look his dad square in the eye. “Louis’ not some pervert taking advantage of me. He’s my teacher, the best I’ve ever had. Nobody was prepared to listen to me when I said I was meant to be a sub. Not even you, dad. But Louis listened. He’s done all he can to help me. So yeah, maybe we’ve bonded more than a student and teacher normally would because of that but so what? It’s not a bad thing. Honestly, you’re all overreacting. It was just a kiss under the mistletoe because Niall was being a drunken idiot and Louis didn’t want little Sophie to cry. It’s not like I dropped to my knees and sucked his cock in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Harry,” Anne looked scandalised at the mere thought of such a thing.</p><p>“Nothing’s going on and we haven’t done anything wrong, I promise,” Harry claimed.</p><p>“Ok,” Des nodded thoughtfully as he drank a gulp of tea. “Ok,” he gave a more determined nod, clearly having settled on some kind of decision in his mind. “Harry, I think perhaps these private lessons with Louis should stop.”</p><p>“No,” Harry argued. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“It’s not up for discussion,” Des replied firmly.</p><p>“But I’m a sub,” Harry whined as he launched to his feet. “I need to get my submissive studies. I’ll be held back two years at school if I don’t.”</p><p>“Dad, his education is important,” Gemma agreed. “You can’t take the opportunity to learn away from him.”</p><p>“We’ll find you a suitable replacement to tutor you in submissive studies,” Des compromised.</p><p>“I don’t want a replacement, I want Louis,” Harry complained.</p><p>“No,” Des shook his head. “I’m not comfortable with the two of you spending more time together than necessary. It isn’t appropriate. Now, I think Louis is a fine young man and a more than worthy Dom. I would be more than happy for him to court you when you have finished school but not before.”</p><p>“He’s not even courting me. Courting isn’t even a thing anymore, like, literally nobody calls it that. We haven’t done anything, we’re just… nothing’s going on, I’ve already told you,” Harry ranted desperately. “Just let him teach me my sub studies, please.”</p><p>“My mind is made up, son,” Des answered.</p><p>Harry looked between his mum and sister hoping for their help.</p><p>“It’s for the best, sweetheart,” Anne supported her husband much to her son’s disappointment.</p><p>“That’s so unfair,” Harry glared at them all in turn before heading to the stairs. “I hate you; I hate you all!”</p><p>“Harry Edward Styles, you do not speak to us like that, get back here and apologise,” Des demanded.</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my Dom,” Harry spat.</p><p>“And neither’s Louis,” Des pointed out coldly.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Harry swore before hurrying up the stairs and locking his bedroom door and collapsing onto his bed for a pitiful crying session.</p><p>Thankfully, his family left him to sulk. After his sobs had subsided, Harry tried calling Louis but the teacher didn’t answer. He sent through a few texts but he didn’t get a reply. He kept calling and texting for a full three hours before giving up and crying himself to sleep.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Louis swore rubbing at his eyes tiredly after the fourteenth call and seventh text from Harry.</p><p>“You shouldn’t ignore him,” Zayn stated.</p><p>“It’s better this way,” Louis insisted.</p><p>“Like fuck it is,” Zayn scoffed. “Stop being such a pussy and talk to him. Even if it is just to tell him to get some rest and a promise to talk properly another time. You’re breaking his heart a little bit more every time you don’t answer.”</p><p>“This isn’t your business, Zayn, stay out of it,” Louis grumbled.</p><p>“Well if you’re gonna be a dickhead and ignore him you may as well turn your fucking phone off so I don’t have to hear it ringing every five minutes,” Zayn shot back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Thanks for reading...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We finally have some nice weather here in the UK... now that we're not allowed to go outside...</p><p>I absolutely HATE working from home - this whole situation doesn't even feel real, never known anything like it, crazy...</p><p>But I hope everybody is safe and healthy and not going insane from staying inside...</p><p>Here's another chapter...</p><p>Louis... Louis, Louis, Louis... I disapprove of your handling of the situation...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11</p><p>It was Christmas Eve, Louis’ Birthday. Harry hadn’t seen him since the ‘mistletoe madness’ at his parents’ party a few nights before. He also hadn’t been able to get a response from his teacher. It seemed Louis was ignoring every text and every phone call and Harry felt devastated and couldn’t understand what he had done wrong. So he baked a batch of Christmas cookies and mince pies as well as a small birthday cake. He’d also handmade a birthday card for Louis and put it in a bag with the cake and treats and made his way to Louis and Zayn’s shared apartment. </p><p>Telling himself that everything would be fine, Harry walked up to the front door. He convinced himself that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why Louis hadn’t responded to his numerous texts and calls and that he would be greeted with gentle eyes, a warm smile and welcoming arms. Trying to remain calm and optimistic, Harry knocked on the door. It was Zayn who answered, the art teacher stepping back to let Harry inside and shouting for Louis. </p><p>“Bloody hell, mate, you don’t have to shout,” Louis complained as he appeared in the hallway, freezing on the spot when he caught sight of the curly-haired boy. “Harry,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“Needed to see you,” Harry replied feeling his stomach drop slightly. It was becoming painfully obvious that he and Louis weren’t about to embrace and reassure one another that everything was ok. “Happy Birthday,” he offered. “Um, I baked a cake. There’s some cookies and mince pies as well. And a birthday card. I made it myself.”</p><p>“That’s really nice of you, Hazza,” Zayn said softly when Louis failed to respond. “Here, let me take that off of you and put it in the kitchen. Take your coat off, mate, sit down, get comfortable,” he encouraged. As he took the cake and treats to the kitchen, he opted to ignore his roommate shooting irritated glares at him. </p><p>Feeling awkward but trying to appear confident, Harry hung up his coat and took a seat on the sofa, doing his best to look at home and as though he belonged in Louis’ life. Fiddling with his fingers and nibbling on his lower lip, he waited for Louis to properly acknowledge him. Zayn called out from the kitchen, asking if Harry would like a cup of tea. The boy responded with a ‘yes please’</p><p>A few minutes later, Zayn brought Harry a cup of tea and gave one to Louis as well. He also placed a plate of some of Harry’s cookies and mince pies on the coffee table before throwing on his coat and declaring he was going out for a walk. The door closed and Harry and Louis were alone.</p><p>Quietly, Louis sat on the opposite side of the sofa from Harry and sipped at his tea before setting it down on the table. He gave into the temptation for a cookie, nodding in appreciation at the taste.</p><p>“They’re good,” Louis commented.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry felt a small glimmer of hope and he inched closer to his teacher. “I’ve really missed you, Lou,” he claimed. He reached his hand out and settled it just above Louis’ knee, instantly feeling the man tense up. “You, um, you haven’t been answering me,” he pointed out lamely as he withdrew his hand.</p><p>“I know,” Louis acknowledged. “I’m sorry,” he finally met Harry’s eye and his apology appeared genuine. “I should have handled the situation better.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Harry answered, more than ready to forgive him. “So, um, how’ve you been? Any special plans for your birthday?”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sighed and the student’s stomach instantly tightened into knots. “We have to talk.”</p><p>“Don’t,” Harry shook his head pleadingly, instinctively knowing he wasn’t going to like the outcome of the conversation.</p><p>“I’ve spoken with your parents,” Louis revealed and Harry felt a lump forming in his throat and tears stinging at his eyes. “We all agree that it’s best for you to have a new tutor for submissive studies.”</p><p>“I don’t agree,” Harry said sorrowfully as his lip trembled, the sight of him shattering Louis’ aching heart.</p><p>“It’s for the best, love,” Louis insisted. He wanted to reach out and comfort the green-eyed beauty but he knew he had to refrain. “Trust me. And please… stop calling and texting because I’m not going to reply. I’ll even change my number if I have to.”</p><p>“You can’t do that,” Harry pleaded feeling exhausted from the effort it took not to cry. “I need you. I can’t not see you. It isn’t fair. Louis, please.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis corrected firmly. He was barely able to look at the boy beside him. All he wanted to do was gather him in his arms and hold him protectively forever more. Instead he was causing them both total emotional anguish. “I’ll still see you for your Dominant lessons but that’s all,” he forced himself to keep speaking. “I’m your teacher, Harry, and you’re my student, one of many, nothing more.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Harry shook his head vehemently.</p><p>“Just teacher and student, Harry… we can’t be anything more,” Louis spoke quietly.</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Harry begged.</p><p>Louis said nothing. He took another bite from the cookie and picked up his cup of tea and then locked himself in his bedroom and waited for Harry to leave. It wasn’t an easy task to do. In fact, it proved to be agonisingly difficult. Especially when he heard a crying Harry urgently banging his fists on the door, desperately begging to be let in.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Over Christmas and New Year, a heartbroken Harry was miserable and moping. He barely spoke to his parents or Gemma and not even Liam or Niall were able to cheer him up. He chose to spend the majority of his time in bed listening to sad songs. But inevitably it was time to go back to school. For Harry, the day sped by much too quickly for his liking. All too soon, he was dropping into his seat in his last lesson of the day. His Domination class with Louis. He kept his head down, diligently taking notes but not making direct eye-contact with the teacher. Instead, he opted to focus on the man’s kneecaps or gazing at the spot just past his shoulder.</p><p>“Now,” Louis stood before the class. “What is the worst punishment a Dom can deliver?”</p><p>Different students raised their hands and offered a variety of answers, Louis writing each suggestion on the board. Finally, Harry raised his hand and looked the teacher straight in the eye as he provided his answer.</p><p>“Ignore their sub and make them feel unwanted,” Harry managed to keep the pain out of his voice, his tone of delivery being that of an empty emotionless drawl instead. </p><p>Louis wrote the answer down, his smile not quite reaching his eyes when he asked for any further suggestions.</p><p>“There is no single correct answer,” one of the girls claimed. “What qualifies as a punishment is subjective and it depends on the sub in question.”</p><p>“Absolutely, well done,” Louis praised before elaborating further. “Take a spanking for example. For some subs it is a perfectly effective punishment. For others, it is a source of pleasure, and in some situations, spanking is a ‘red’ and to cross that line and break that trust by spanking said sub would be inexcusable abuse.”</p><p>At the end of the class, Harry took his time packing his things away and lingered in the hopes of being able to speak to Louis. But Louis hastily left the classroom in order to avoid him. Eyes downcast and heart heavy, Harry headed home, pitifully checking his phone every few minutes just in case Louis changed his mind and text or rang him back.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The next day, Zayn asked Harry to stay behind after Art class. They spoke about submissive History, Zayn handing Harry another book he thought he might be interested in reading along with a list of suggested essay titles.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry replied tucking the book and essay questions into his school bag. “It means a lot that you’re still willing to help,” he said. “Hopefully when I turn eighteen and can physically prove that I’m a sub I’ll be able to submit some of these History essays to count towards my grade.”</p><p>“You will be able to, I’ll make sure of that,” Zayn promised. “At a later date we can review the best pieces to put forward. So, how are you doing?”</p><p>“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Is, um, is Louis ok?”</p><p>“Try not to worry about him,” Zayn advised. “Concentrate on taking care of yourself. I can see the bags under your eyes so I know you’re not sleeping well. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile at all and Liam and Niall have expressed concerns about you not eating properly and just generally seeming really down.”</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Harry mumbled. “I just feel…” he struggled to find a word that fit. “Rejected,” he finally decided and Zayn winced slightly at the chosen adjective. “I thought Louis and I were… well, I guess we never really put a label on anything but… I thought… I thought we were… something.”</p><p>“You were,” Zayn replied. “You definitely were.”</p><p>“But now we’re nothing,” Harry said sorrowfully. “I’m nothing.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t talk like that,” Zayn squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “Believe me, you’ve done nothing wrong, mate. Louis just needs to pull his head out of his ass. His heart’s in the right place and he thinks he’s doing the right thing but… well, he’s behaving like an absolute twat and he needs to man up. I’ve tried talking to him but he’s so bloody stubborn.”</p><p>“I dunno,” Harry still looked utterly miserable and dejected. “Maybe he never really liked me and was just too nice to say.”</p><p>“Come on, Haz, you know that’s not true,” Zayn told him but the boy just shrugged.</p><p>“Thanks for the History book,” Harry said. “I’ll try and turn in an essay by the end of the week.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Arriving home, Zayn made it quite clear that Louis was not in his good books. They began arguing about Harry.</p><p>“He misses you so much, Lou. You’re all he can think about, mate, and despite the fact you’re treating him like shit he’s actually worried about you,” Zayn ranted. “He asked me if you’re ok. He’s not sleeping and barely eating and probably crying in his bed every night yet he’s asking if you’re alright. That boy needs you, Louis. I know you care about him so why are you so insistent on emotionally torturing him like this? And I know it’s hurting you to be away from him too so why don’t you just talk this shit out with Harry and his parents and find a better arrangement than ignoring him like he doesn’t exist or even matter to you?”</p><p>“I’m his teacher, Zayn,” Louis pointed out with a sigh. “I’m not his friend, I’m not his boyfriend and I’m not his Dom. I am his teacher and nothing more. I can’t be anything else to him right now. This is how it has to be.”</p><p>“Man, you’re such a pussy,” Zayn cast him a disappointed look. “Fuck knows why that poor kid is so into you in the first place.”</p><p>“Oh piss off,” Louis huffed.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Harry’s first lesson with a new tutor. She was a female sub training to be a teacher, hoping that these private sessions with Harry would help boost her CV and be an impressive talking point to bring up in interviews for potential future job prospects. She had a nice enough demeanour and being a sub herself was able to offer a different insight to the course material than Louis or any other Dom could. </p><p>Yet Harry found himself barely paying attention to the lesson and longingly thinking of Louis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Don't be too mad at Louis, he thinks he's doing the right thing...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On his 18th Birthday, Harry turned out to be a Dom after all. He miraculously got over Louis, while the teacher suddenly fell in love with a woman. Her name was IceQueenRia who, it is important to know, had amazing boobs. She also had a husband and a baby boy but Louis took no issue with this and instead embraced it. Niall would often stop by their place to raid the fridge while Zayn and Liam decided to become fuck-buddies. Then Harry cut his hair, started wearing pearl necklaces (and pulling the look off when he really had no right to do so) and decided he was in love with IceQueenRia too. She was flattered but she really preferred to watch him be with Louis. Louis Tomlinson truly has the most incredible bottom. The End.</p><p>Ok, April Fools, that's not really how it ends...</p><p>Hope you're all in good health (physically and mentally)</p><p>Here's the next chapter and oh boy, Louis... Louis... Louis... Louis </p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p><p>After some motivational speeches from Liam, Niall and Zayn, Harry tried to make some positive changes to his life. He took on board Liam’s advice about how exercise could lift his mood. He started working out more, going for a jog with Liam every Saturday morning. He had also taken up Yoga, taking the mat and instructional DVD from Gemma’s room since she had never used them in the four years since she had owned them. His dad agreed to get him a Gym membership and Harry took to lifting weights and boxing, releasing a lot of bottled up rage as he threw punches at the bag. </p><p>For as long as Harry could remember, he had taken trips to the hairdressers every two to three months. Another trip to the hairdressers was due but Harry skipped it deciding to let his hair grow even longer. </p><p>By the end of February, the benefits of his new lifestyle were beginning to show with his muscles really starting to fill out and his upper-arms boasting a more pronounced bulge. He looked more Dominant than ever but he knew in his heart he would be a sub.</p><p>He no longer contributed to group discussions in Louis’ class. He didn’t speak a word in fact and had stopped trying to talk to him after class. He made no further attempts to text or call the Dom but he still kept Louis’ number on his phone, re-reading old messages every now and then before losing himself in a hard work-out session or relaxing with some Yoga and a bubble-bath.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On the first Saturday in March, Harry had been sent grocery shopping. As he entered the store perusing his mother’s handwritten list with a cute ‘I love you, baby boy’ note at the bottom, he spied Louis down the middle of the aisle, struggling to reach an item on the top shelf. Having recently had a growth spurt, Harry was easily able to reach up and grab the item for him.</p><p>“Cheers, mate, I…” Louis trailed off as he realised it was Harry who had handed him the out-of-reach Pop Tarts.</p><p>“You look good, Lou,” Harry offered and a flustered Louis pretended to read the back of the Pop Tarts packet to avoid looking at him. “I really miss you,” Harry tried.</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut and holding his breath, Louis fought against the desire to melt into Harry’s arms and kiss him till the sun went down. By the time Louis opened his eyes and claimed ‘I miss you too’ Harry had already left.</p><p>“It’s for the best,” Louis insisted. He put the Pop Tarts back on one of the lower shelves. He decided he didn’t deserve them for his moment of weakness. If Harry had stayed long enough to hear his admission of missing him too then he would have only destroyed the progress they had made with their situation. They had been doing so well staying away from each other and keeping their relationship as strictly teacher and student. He could not allow himself to give in to the temptation that was Harry Styles. They had to remain distant and not get too personal with one another. He had to be the adult and make sure no lines would be crossed as they had been previously, even if it made them both miserable. “It’s for the best,” Louis repeated determinedly. </p><p>XXX</p><p>After History class, Miss Davies asked Harry to stay back so they could discuss his most recent essay. He inwardly groaned. He knew the essay he had handed in was of a high standard. He’d had Zayn look it over for him and the man had claimed it only needed a stronger conclusion to achieve an A grade. So Harry had edited it a little before it was due to be handed in and was confident that he had achieved that A.</p><p>“You’ve done a really good job with this essay, Harry, I’m very impressed,” Miss Davies complimented as she batted her eyelashes at him. </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry responded monotonously. He was slightly taken off guard. He had expected her to be deliberately giving him a low grade again and was fully prepared to march off to Zayn’s classroom and get the Art teacher to accompany him to the Headmaster’s Office to make a formal complaint. </p><p>“I was deeply concerned about you back in September but I can see just how well you’re doing now,” she continued. “You’ve been working out, I see,” she giggled as her eyes roamed over him lustfully. “I bet you’d have no trouble carrying a woman like me up to the bedroom and pinning her down with those strong arms.”</p><p>“My arms are not relevant to my History essay,” Harry told her feeling deeply uncomfortable in her presence. “Is there anything school-related you need to talk to me about or can I go?”</p><p>“Just keep up the good work, Harry,” Miss Davies replied placing her hand on the student’s bicep, dragging her tongue across her upper lip in a seductive fashion. “I hope to see more big things from you throughout the year… much more,” she groped his dick.</p><p>XXX</p><p>In all his life, Harry had never so desperately wanted to hit a woman. He’d been raised to believe that striking a woman (outside of a consensual Dom/sub punishment situation) was inherently wrong and he’d always agreed. Aside from the occasional (and natural) sibling squabble with Gemma, Harry had never even considered wanting to hit a female. But he really wanted to smack Miss Davies.</p><p>Feeling distraught and violated, he ran from the History teacher’s classroom. She hadn’t accidentally grazed him without realising or mistakenly touched him and hurriedly apologised for an awkward situation. The woman had deliberately and purposefully reached her hand out and full-on groped his cock without his consent. </p><p>Without even realising it, Harry had arrived outside Louis’ classroom. He pushed through the door and stood before Louis who was at his desk marking papers and looked a little startled to see him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here,” Louis told him with a heavy sigh. He only spared the boy a fleeting glance, just quick enough to identify him. He didn’t allow himself to look too long, and as a consequence, he didn’t fully register the utter devastation radiating off of the school-boy.</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Harry wiped at a tear that had spilled down his cheek, his throat tight from the effort it took not to cry hysterically. “But I really need to talk to you, please, Lou.”</p><p>“Harry, enough,” Louis stood up and folded his arms across his chest. He ignored the second tear that was running down the boy’s face. He told himself that he had to be cruel to be kind, that he couldn’t let Harry back into his heart, he had to keep his walls up and firmly shut the boy out. “Nothing can happen between us, you know that,” Louis stated sternly. “So please, stop trying to get time alone with me. I thought you’d matured enough to move past this moping stage but clearly I was mistaken.”</p><p>“Please, this isn’t about…” Harry tried to say but Louis held a hand up to silence him and his natural instinct was to close his mouth and bow his head in submission.</p><p>“Enough,” Louis forced out a cold tone, fighting every temptation to reach out and embrace the younger male. “I’m sorry for the awkward situation we’re in and I take full responsibility,” he stated sincerely. “I made a mistake and I crossed so many lines with you. I should never have let things go as far as they did. You’re not to blame, Harry. The fault is mine and mine alone. But you need to back off. I’m a teacher and you’re a student, that’s it, nothing more. Now, please, stop crying. You’re just embarrassing yourself now.” He regretted the words as soon as he said them, the heartbreak and disappointment on Harry’s face stabbing him to the core.</p><p>“Sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry apologised formally and Louis’ entire body turned icy-cold.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what happened, but Louis knew he had just epically fucked up. He made to follow after the green-eyed boy but saw no sign of him. </p><p>XXX</p><p>After leaving Louis’ classroom, Harry went to Zayn and tearfully told him about the sexual assault from Miss Davies. Zayn was livid but forced himself to remain calm and asked Harry to explain every last detail about what had happened. He took the boy to the Headmaster, catching Mr. Bishop just as he was getting ready to head home. Clearly the intense looks on both their faces was enough to indicate how serious the situation was so Mr. Bishop sat back down at his desk and invited them to sit across from him. </p><p>“What can I help you with?” he asked, unsure what to expect.</p><p>“You need to get Harry’s parents here,” Zayn informed him. “You need to terminate Miss Davies’ employment immediately and should Harry and his parents wish to press charges then we will need to get the police involved.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Returning home far later than usual, Zayn stormed into the living-room where Louis was watching some comedy show while lounged on the sofa and punched him square in the face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Let me know what you think and take care...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading...</p><p>Here's a longer chapter this time...</p><p>Enjoy...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>After the sexual assault, Harry was truly emotionally exhausted and all but collapsed onto his bed, still fully clothed. He felt perhaps he should cry himself to sleep but he had no energy to shed any more tears. He looked to his phone, finally turning it off of silent mode. He had numerous missed calls and text messages from Louis. He ignored them and turned his phone off.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Harry stayed home from school for the following two weeks. Niall and Liam collected homework from his teachers for him and Zayn stopped by a few times to check how he was doing and assist with any schoolwork he could. Miss Davies had indeed been fired. Her name was also put on a sex offender register and she had no chance of working in any form of teaching role again. Des, Anne and Gemma were of course horrified by the situation and encouraged Harry to press charges against the woman claiming she deserved to be in prison. </p><p>Initially, Harry had wanted to stand up for himself. But after speaking with a legal professional (a lady with a serious case of resting-bitch-face but a heart-of-gold) he changed his mind. The lady Harry had spoken to had been very open with him about his situation. She advised that the legal system would ultimately fail him and it was very unlikely he would receive the justice he deserved. If Miss Davies were a male Dom and Harry was a seventeen-year-old sub girl and the exact same thing had happened, then Harry would easily win his case and Miss Davies (or Mr Davies) would be behind bars for a very long time. However, there was little sympathy when it came to male victims of sexual abuse, especially those who were presumed to be Doms. If Harry were to press charges, he would have to appear in a courtroom and take to the stand where he would be painted as a fuck-boy who flirted with and harassed his poor helpless submissive teacher. </p><p>It wasn’t pleasant for Harry to hear what the legal lady had to say but he appreciated her honesty. She had told him it wasn’t right and she was prepared to fight for him as hard as she could, but realistically he shouldn’t expect the triumphant victory he deserved. As difficult as it was to accept, Harry knew she was right. He’d seen similar cases on the news and he’d read about such things in some of the History books Zayn had recommended to him. He also knew by pressing charges word would spread and everyone at Princess Park would know that he was the kid who got assaulted by a teacher. Harry didn’t want that.</p><p>Thankfully, aside from Mr. Bishop, Zayn (and therefore Louis), Liam and Niall, nobody at school knew the reason for Miss Davies’ sudden departure. A number of rumours circulated amongst the student population, none of them even remotely close to the truth. Niall took it upon himself to wildly encourage some of the more absurd suggestions.</p><p>Once Harry’s two weeks out of school were up, it was the Easter holidays, thereby affording him some more respite before he would return to the school environment. Or in other words, a little more time before he would face Louis again.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Inevitably, the Easter holidays came to an end and it was time for Harry to resume with life at Princess Park. A few nosy people enquired after his absence. He told them he’d had a particularly nasty bout of flu in a bored tone that had the desired effect of making them rapidly lose all interest. For the most part, it was a typical school day and Harry conducted himself in his normal well-behaved manner. Until the final lesson came about. He was supposed to attend his last lesson with Louis but couldn’t find it in himself to face the teacher just yet. So he skipped the class.</p><p>As the week progressed, he continued to skip his classes with Louis. Until Friday. His Friday lesson with Louis arrived and, in an effort to be deliberately disrespectful, Harry made a point of showing up late to Louis’ classroom. He’d also fixed his hair up into a bun and wore his shirt barely buttoned, displaying a tattoo of a butterfly on his stomach and two birds on his chest. The tattoos had actually been done by Zayn and Harry had been hiding them from his parents for the past few weeks. As well as the new ink on his skin, Harry also boasted an array of love bites (not done by Zayn) because he was feeling petty and wanted to make Louis regretful and jealous. Seeing the look on his teacher’s face as he strode into the classroom was definitely satisfying and Harry couldn’t help but swagger to his seat with a little smirk.</p><p>Not apologising for his lateness, Harry didn’t bother to show Louis any respect or pay attention to his teachings. Instead, Harry took out his phone and didn’t even try to hide the fact he was texting. </p><p>“Excuse me, Harry,” Louis called him out looking unimpressed. “Would you care to explain to me what’s more important than my class?”</p><p>“Just texting a friend,” Harry shrugged as his phone made a noise alerting him to a new text message. “He says he’d like to see me bound and naked and covered in his cum.”</p><p>There was a mixture of shocked gasps and some stifled giggles from his peers. </p><p>“Outside, now,” Louis demanded looking furious. </p><p>Making a show of rolling his eyes and releasing an overdramatic sigh, Harry made his way out of the classroom and Louis followed him into the corridor holding his hand out to confiscate his phone and demanded to know what he was playing at.</p><p>“And what the hell is that all over your neck, do you have any idea what you look like?” Louis asked hotly.</p><p>“Enlighten me,” Harry challenged and Louis clenched his fists in agitation.</p><p>“Damn it, Harry,” Louis gritted out. “I know I fucking let you down alright. You really needed me and I wasn’t there for you. I know that and it fucking kills me. But you acting out like this is not the way to resolve the situation. Do your parents know about the tattoos?”</p><p>“No,” Harry shrugged uncaringly. “But I like them, they make me feel pretty. I’ve found out other people are pretty into them too,” he forced a giggle as he fingered the love-bites on his throat.</p><p>“And which Tattoo place thought it appropriate to give a school-boy tattoos?” Louis demanded to know.</p><p>“Actually, Zayn did them for me,” Harry revealed.</p><p>“Zayn?” Louis blanched. “I’ll fucking kill him,” he muttered. “And if I were your Dom, I’d throw you over my knee and belt your sorry ass till you can’t walk.”</p><p>“But you’re not my Dom, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry stated. He felt incredibly smug seeing the annoyance on Louis’ face. “You’re my teacher and I’m your student. Nothing more,” he remarked, the words similar to ones Louis had aimed at him back before the Easter holidays.</p><p>The pair stared one another down. Teacher and pupil, Dominant and submissive, Louis and Harry.</p><p>“Who?” Louis asked quietly.</p><p>“Who what?” Harry asked in a sing-song voice and he could only imagine how Louis might punish him for his attitude if the man were his Dom.</p><p>“You know bloody well what,” Louis hissed glancing either side of the corridor to ensure they had no witnesses. “Who did you let cover you with slag-tags you don’t even have the common decency to cover up,” he stepped forward fixing Harry’s shirt in an effort to hide some of the love bites.</p><p>“Didn’t want to cover them,” Harry retorted yanking his shirt collar back down to expose the crude blemishes further. “Wanted you to see,” the student stated.</p><p>“Who was it?” Louis asked in a tone that demanded an answer.</p><p>“No-one you know,” Harry responded. “Just someone I met over the school break. His name’s Zack,” Harry revealed and Louis instantly despised ‘Zack’. “He’s in his first year of college. He doesn’t mind the age gap and he’s not ashamed to be interested in someone a little bit younger. I’m seeing him tonight in fact. He’s taking me to a college party. Are we done now?” Harry asked releasing an over-exaggerated sigh to indicate he was bored. “I expect the rest of the class are getting restless, Mr. Tomlinson.”</p><p>He made to re-enter the classroom but Louis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Now you listen to me, Harry,” Louis warned. “I don’t give a fuck if I’m just your teacher and not your Dom. If you dare go to that college party then I will spank your ass so hard you won’t sit comfortably for a week. And if that college prick Zack hurts you in any way then I will put the little shit-stain in hospital.”</p><p>“Careful,” Harry advised shoving Louis’ hand off of him. “Almost sounds like you care,” he swept by the Dom and back into the classroom. </p><p> XXX</p><p>That night, Harry defied Louis’ warning and went to meet Zack at the college party. While he was undoubtedly engaging in a rebellious streak, Harry wasn’t being completely irresponsible. He invited Liam and Niall along to the party too reasoning that the three of them would be safer together. </p><p>Much like he was at the Styles’ Christmas party, Niall was an exuberant and happy drunk. Harry had also had his fair share of booze. He wasn’t just dancing and grinding with Zack. An intoxicated Harry was rutting up against several of Zack’s friends too. They were all running their hands over him, taking turns kissing him, and Harry was seemingly basking in the attention as he danced topless in the middle of the group of older boys.</p><p>Ever the sensible one, Liam was sober and after Harry had tossed aside his shirt, he knew he had to do something. It took a while, but Liam managed to get close enough to Harry to take the boy’s phone from the pocket of his impossibly tight-jeans. With Harry’s phone in hand, Liam prevented Niall from agreeing to a college students challenge of a suicide shot. Keeping an arm around Niall’s waist, Liam found a slightly quieter spot in the house where he could still see Harry and found Louis’ number on Harry’s phone. He called the teacher, shouting above the loud music, quickly detailing what was going on and where they were and telling Louis he should hurry to come and collect them.</p><p>Before anything too out of control could happen, Louis and Zayn arrived. A furious-looking Louis stormed towards where Harry was dancing half-naked in a sea of guys, exchanging sloppy kisses with anyone who stepped close enough (which was seemingly all of them). There were a chorus of protests when Louis tried to lead Harry away. Then there were threats and warnings, raised voices and cutting insults before Louis was throwing punches. Zayn joined in the fray and Liam managed to yank Harry out of harm’s way, struggling to support the drunken weight of both Harry and Niall.</p><p>After quickly kicking some college-boy ass, Louis and Zayn took Harry and Niall off of Liam and lead the way out to the car.</p><p>“Thanks for coming to get us,” Liam said.</p><p>“Of course,” Zayn replied as he guided a giggling Niall into the backseat of the car next to Liam and buckled him in. “You did the right thing by calling us, mate. How much did these two drink?”</p><p>“Honestly, not that much,” Liam implored. “I don’t know if it was dodgy drinks or if they’re both just serious light-weights.”</p><p>Outside the car, Louis seemed to be arguing with a drunken Harry, failing to convince the teenager to put his shirt back on. Eventually, a still-shirtless Harry agreed to get in the car but he bitched and whined when Louis tried to strap him in safely.</p><p>“Here, let me do it,” Liam said and purely to spite Louis, Harry made no fuss when Liam leaned over to plug in his seatbelt. </p><p>The two teachers took the three students back to their place. Almost immediately, Harry started puking while Niall helped himself to raiding the food cupboards and Liam perched awkwardly on the couch. Zayn made the calls to the three students’ parents and they waited for said parents to arrive. </p><p>Liam’s dad showed up first, speaking to Zayn and Louis privately before telling Liam that he should never have let Harry and Niall go to the college party in the first place but assuring him that he did the right thing by alerting a trusted adult to their situation. After telling Liam to say his thank-you’s and goodbye’s, Mr. Payne took Liam home. Niall’s mum arrived next, the blonde waving enthusiastically to her from the kitchen.</p><p>“Are you sure he’s drunk?” she asked. “He doesn’t look any different to me.”</p><p>“He’s eating cornflakes covered in maple syrup and ketchup,” Zayn pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, that’s his favourite,” she nodded. “Well, after coco pops with mayonnaise. Yet I can’t get him to eat mushy peas,” she mused. “Niall, time to go.”</p><p>It took Anne and Des a little longer to make their way to Louis and Zayn’s. By the time they did arrive, Harry had stopped throwing up and had invited himself to collapse onto Louis’ bed. Together, Louis and Zayn gave a further explanation as to what had happened. Louis even told them about his conversation with Harry earlier that day and how he’d warned him not to dare to attend the college party. </p><p>“I told him I’d spank him if he went,” Louis remarked shaking his head. “His behaviour today… he’s really acting out. I don’t like it.”</p><p>“It’s definitely not healthy,” Zayn agreed. “But I can’t say I blame the kid for rebelling. You’ve all treated him like shit. Especially Louis. But you can’t just ignore this kind of behaviour. Something needs to be done before it spirals out of control.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Anne said and Des nodded gruffly. “So, did you spank him?” she asked Louis.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Louis blinked at her in confusion. </p><p>“You said you told Harry you’d spank him if he dared to go to that college party,” Anne stated. “Did you?”</p><p>“Well, no, of course not,” Louis answered. “He’s my student. It wouldn’t be appropriate. Especially not when he’s drunk.”</p><p>“True, he ought to be sober when he receives his punishment,” Anne said.</p><p>“So the two of you will be punishing Harry?” Louis asked looking between Anne and Des.</p><p>“Oh no, Louis, we couldn’t possibly,” Anne shook her head. “This one’s on you.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Louis looked to Zayn for help but he just shrugged.</p><p>“I think, what my wife is trying to say,” Des explained. “Is that you have attempted to set a boundary for Harry. You told him not to go to the party and you warned him of the punishment he would face if he did go. Since Harry attended the party after all, it is only appropriate that he receives the punishment promised to him. If not, then he’ll only challenge your authority further and see how far he can take it before you do decide to punish him. As Zayn said, something needs to be done before this behaviour spirals out of control. I think the punishment needs to come from you, Louis. A spanking as promised.”</p><p>“You want me to spank Harry?” Louis checked.</p><p>“I believe it needs to be done, for Harry’s own good,” Des replied. “I’m not entirely comfortable with the teacher/student dynamic of your relationship,” he admitted. “But I respect you as a fellow Dom and I know you’re a good teacher. You have respected our wishes and distanced yourself from Harry as we asked you to. Now this has happened.”</p><p>“If we’d allowed you and Harry to continue… exploring your special bond,” Anne selected her words a little uneasily, “I don’t think the events of tonight would have happened. And Des and I aren’t blind. We see the change in our son since we’ve asked you to take a step back from his life. He has tattoos he doesn’t think we know about for one thing. Not only that, but he’s miserable without you. I don’t like to see that.”</p><p>“I’m not… I’m not spanking Harry without his consent,” Louis told them firmly.</p><p>“As if I’d let you,” Anne retaliated coolly. “We’ll see how Harry feels about the situation in the morning when he’s in the right frame of mind to make such a decision. How is he doing, Zayn?” she asked.</p><p>“Poor thing’s completely passed out,” Zayn told her.</p><p>“Would it be too much trouble to ask you to let him stay here for the night?” Des asked.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Louis answered. “I’ll sleep on the couch.”</p><p>“Ok,” Des stood up and Anne followed suit. “Then we’ll see you some time tomorrow to review the situation and discuss things further.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry woke up with a pounding headache. He moaned groggily and forced himself out of the bed, feeling horribly embarrassed when he realised it wasn’t his own. Exiting Louis’ bedroom, Harry recalled some of the events of the previous night. He hoped he could just leave the apartment and head home without having to face Louis or explain himself. But Louis was already awake and fixing up a cooked breakfast in the kitchen.</p><p>“Sit,” Louis instructed pointing to one of the dining table chairs.</p><p>Not having the nerve or energy to defy the Dom in his hungover state, Harry simply slumped into the chair and rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. A glass of water and two painkillers were handed to him and he swallowed them down gratefully before being presented with a full plate of food that he didn’t think he could possibly eat. </p><p>“Just eat as much as you can,” Louis told him. “Once you’ve finished you can use the shower and then I’ll take you home.”</p><p>“Um, my mum and dad?” Harry asked.</p><p>“They’re aware of the situation,” Louis answered. “They came to collect you last night but you were passed out so we agreed for you to spend the night here.”</p><p>“Liam and Niall?” Harry checked.</p><p>“They’re fine, their parents picked them up last night,” Louis responded. “Now eat,” he commanded and Harry picked up his fork and stabbed at a sausage before bringing it to his lips and nibbling off the end.</p><p>A sausage, slice of toast, a cup of coffee, half an egg, two rashers of bacon and three forkfuls of baked beans and a shower later, Harry was sitting in Louis’ car as the teacher drove him home. Staring out the window made him feel a little queasy but he couldn’t handle looking at Louis, so Harry leaned his head back against the rest of the car seat and closed his eyes until Louis announced they had arrived. His mum must have been watching from the window in anticipation of their arrival because she answered the door before either of them even had a chance to knock. </p><p>“You are in so much trouble,” Anne tutted pulling Harry into a tight embrace. “But I’m so glad you’re ok and nothing bad happened to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” Harry said meekly.</p><p>“You will be,” Anne sighed. “Come on in, Louis,” she invited before leading the way to the living-room where Des was waiting. </p><p>“And how are you feeling today?” Des asked Harry in an unimpressed tone.</p><p>“Hungover,” Harry replied honestly in a sheepish tone. </p><p>“Indeed, and whose fault is that?” Des enquired.</p><p>“Mine,” Harry mumbled with his eyes downcast. </p><p>“Eyes forward and sit up straight,” Des requested and Harry followed the direction. “Care to explain to us why you made such reckless decisions last night? Not only did you put yourself in such a vulnerable and dangerous situation but you took Liam and Niall along with you?”</p><p>“It was just a party, nothing happened,” Harry defended.</p><p>“Nothing happened because Liam called Louis to come and get you,” Des pointed out. “If Liam hadn’t made that call, I don’t even know what kind of state you’d be in now.”</p><p>“I’d be fine,” Harry insisted struggling to resist the urge to drop his gaze again. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p>“I used to believe so,” Des stated. “Your behaviour last night proves that isn’t so.”</p><p>“I’m sorry ok,” Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh you will be,” Des said. “Tell me, what did Louis say would happen if you went to that party after he expressly told you not to go?”</p><p>“Um,” Harry shifted his eyes to Louis briefly before returning his focus to his dad. “He said he’d spank me.”</p><p>“Well then, given that you disobeyed Louis I think it only appropriate that he administers your punishment for your poor judgement and silly behaviour,” Des declared.</p><p>“Um… what?” Harry didn’t meant to sound rude; he was simply confused. </p><p>“Your mother and I will be going out to do some grocery shopping,” Des said. “We’ll be gone for a while. In the meantime, you and Louis will have the house to yourselves so he can distribute your punishment and provide you with sufficient aftercare.”</p><p>“What?” Harry repeated.</p><p>“This will only happen if you consent to it, Harry,” Louis stated calmly.</p><p>“You’re… you’re going to punish me?” Harry asked staring at Louis with wide eyes.</p><p>“We think this is the best solution,” Anne interjected. “Your behaviour warrants punishment and we believe Louis is the most suitable person to take on the responsibility. But as he said, only with your consent. If you’re not comfortable with this then now is the time to speak up.”</p><p>“No… no, I’m ok,” Harry answered unable to keep his eyes up any longer and reverting his gaze to the floor. “I’m green,” he said.</p><p>“In that case we’ll leave you to it,” Des stood up and Anne followed suit. “Remember, Louis, I’m trusting you with my son right now. Don’t let me down.”</p><p>“I’ll take good care of him,” Louis promised.</p><p>Once they were alone, they headed upstairs to Harry’s bedroom and Louis sat on the edge of the boy’s bed with his feet on the carpet.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Louis checked and Harry nodded. “Words, love,” he prompted.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m green,” Harry told him confidently and Louis nodded in approval.</p><p>“Trousers and pants down,” Louis demanded and Harry quietly obeyed, his fingers fumbling slightly with his zipper. As Harry pushed his trousers and underpants down to pool around his ankles, he made no effort to cover his cock and balls, simply leaving himself on display to the older male. “Over my lap,” Louis indicated and Harry awkwardly settled himself across the Dom’s knees.</p><p>He had thought perhaps that Louis spanking him would be sexy and exciting but now that he was waiting for the first hit to land, he felt sick. His throat was dry and he worried that he could burst into tears at any moment and Louis hadn’t even hit him yet. More than anything, Harry just felt awful that Louis was so disappointed in his behaviour. He felt foolish and a little slutty for allowing someone he barely knew to litter his throat with love bites. He felt guilty and petty for having deliberately shown them off with the intent of making Louis jealous (which had totally worked). He felt reckless for going to the college party and being spread across Louis’ lap waiting for the Dom to spank him made him feel like such a child. He’d never felt so ashamed of himself.</p><p>“Have you ever had any kind of spanking before?” Louis asked.</p><p>“No,” Harry replied. “It’s not like I’ve ever had a proper Dominant boyfriend or anything. And mum and dad never punished us physically when me and Gemma were little.”</p><p>“Ok,” Louis reached for a pillow and passed it to Harry to hold onto so that it might bring him comfort. “As this is your first time, I don’t expect you to be able to control your natural reaction. If you need to shout or cry or kick your legs out then go ahead. You can try to count if you’d like to, you might even find it calming and helpful, but on this occasion, it isn’t expected. You can colour out anytime you need to. Understood?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry answered digging his fingers into the softness of the pillow. “I’m green,” he reaffirmed. “I’m ready, Sir.”</p><p>“We begin,” was the only warning Louis offered before landing the first smack.</p><p>It hurt far more than Harry had anticipated. His legs flailed uncontrollably upon receiving the first strike. They jumped minutely on the second and third smacks but he was able to keep them under control afterwards. A few mumbles of ‘ow’ and hisses of ‘fuck’ fell from his lips and he took comfort from biting into his pillow for the duration of the next four spanks. He felt like his ass was on fire but he didn’t want Louis to stop. Even though his rear was throbbing and a few tears were spilling down his cheeks, there was a certain kind of peace that came with each swat, his guilt over the situation easing with each strike of Louis’ strong hand. He made the effort to count, but as he hadn’t been counting from the beginning he was immediately confused and unaware of just how many spanks he’d received. So he settled for holding tight to the pillow, hugging it like a child might a teddy-bear as the Dom continued to slap his bum.</p><p>Spanking over, Louis ordered Harry to stand facing the wall with his spanked ass on display. Stood in position, Harry concentrated on the wall before him, hoping it would distract his focus from the stinging in his backside and the mild humiliation. It didn’t work.</p><p>Harry felt like he’d received ten thousand spanks and he couldn’t fight the tears that continued to fall down his face. The occasional sob escaped his throat and he flinched slightly when he heard the sound of a camera, another wave of humiliation coursing through him and providing his belly with a swooping sensation like being on a rollercoaster.</p><p>“Come here,” Louis beckoned, and naked from the waist down, Harry crossed the room to re-join him. Phone in hand, Louis showed him the photos he had taken of Harry’s spanked bum. “Naughty boys get sore bottoms,” he chastised and Harry squirmed in embarrassment, the teacher’s choice of words making him feel immature and inexperienced. “If you’d behaved appropriately, if you’d been the good boy that I know you are, we wouldn’t be in this situation, it wouldn’t have happened. I don’t want to have to punish you for sneaking off to college parties again, is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. “I’m sorry,” he apologised. “I know I shouldn’t have gone. I was just…”</p><p>“Just what?” Louis prompted.</p><p>“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Just wanted to… make you jealous and get your attention.”</p><p>“Well you’ve certainly got my attention,” Louis told him. “And you have a spanked ass to show for it. Is that what you wanted?”</p><p>“No, Sir,” Harry shook his head. “Please, I’m sorry I messed up. I don’t want to be bad.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis sighed beckoning him to sit on his lap, Harry did so gingerly. “You are not bad,” Louis insisted as he stroked the boy’s curls. “You made a bad decision and you demonstrated poor behaviour,” he acknowledged. “But that doesn’t make you a bad person or a bad sub. We all mess up sometimes. I know I’ve messed up a lot with you. I’m really disappointed that you went to that college party, but choosing to be rebellious doesn’t make you bad, ok sweetheart?”</p><p>“Louis, please,” Harry sighed with a sniffle. “Don’t call me that. It’s too confusing.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis asked.</p><p>“We’re not supposed to be anything,” Harry shrugged. “You’re my teacher and I’m your student. It’s one thing for my parents to ask you to punish me after I fucked up. But I don’t think I can handle you calling me ‘sweetheart’ when we don’t get to be together the way I want us to be… the way I thought you wanted us to be… do you want us to be? See, I don’t even know, because you keep playing with my emotions and fucking with my head.”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” Louis tried to sound soothing. “I’m not trying to play with you, Haz.”</p><p>“I know you don’t mean it,” Harry acknowledged. “But it really hurts me, Lou. I don’t want mixed signals from you. We either have to have a professional relationship or a personal one. I don’t think we can have it both ways.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Louis told him. “I’ve never been in a situation like this,” he excused. “I don’t really know how to behave. But I do know that you need some appropriate aftercare. I need to rub some lotion onto that sore bum of yours. Then maybe we can have some hot chocolate and you can tell me how you’re feeling, let me know if anything was too much, if you feel better, or if you still feel guilty, if there’s anything else you need from me. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Aftercare sounds quite personal,” Harry murmured hesitantly. </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Louis agreed. “But aftercare is important so I’m not letting you go without it. But if you’d feel more comfortable, I could defer the aftercare to somebody else. We could wait for your parents to get back or I could ask Zayn. You let him tattoo you over the school break so I know you must trust him.”</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want my mum or dad rubbing lotion on my bum and I like Zayn but we’re not close enough to do something like that. And I can’t reach my ass properly myself so… I need you to do it, Louis. I’m ok with you giving me aftercare, I promise. Just… no calling me ‘love’ or ‘sweetheart’ or acting like we’re a couple when we’re not. Ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” Louis nodded. “Lay down on your stomach,” he indicated and Harry crawled off of the Dom’s lap and settled stomach-down on the bed. As Louis rubbed the lotion over the swell of Harry’s ass, he did so silently so as not to shower him with any pet-names or terms of endearment. He took an almost clinical approach to the task at hand, rubbing the lotion into Harry’s cherry-red skin quickly and efficiently before stepping away from the bed and instructing him to put his underpants and trousers back on.</p><p>Heading back downstairs, Louis made two cups of hot-chocolate and they sat down to discuss how Harry felt physically and emotionally after his punishment. To Louis’ relief, Harry genuinely seemed to feel better, he even thanked Louis for spanking him. It took every ounce of control Louis had not to reach out and touch Harry in some way, stroke his hair, cup his cheek, squeeze his shoulder, his knee, his thigh, hold his hand. He cared about Harry so much and had truly missed the boy’s company. He wondered if perhaps Anne and Des would reconsider their opinions and maybe allow for him and Harry to spend more time with one another again. But he shouldn’t get his hopes up, or Harry’s. Louis just wished he’d been a better man and fought for Harry and himself when the boy’s parents had first raised their objections. </p><p>When Anne and Des returned home, they all sat together to talk about Harry’s punishment and check that Harry was ok with everything. Then Louis made his goodbyes and left the house.</p><p>“You know,” Harry said glumly to his parents as he stood up, his backside still aching slightly from his spanking. “It’s really hypocritical that you won’t approve of Louis being my Dom until I finish school, but you’re more than happy to let him punish me.” To add a more dramatic affect to his words, Harry made a point of storming upstairs and slamming his bedroom door shut.</p><p>“He does have a point,” Anne acknowledged and Des released a long sigh as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Do we like it?</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p><p>The next school day, Harry was still struggling slightly to sit comfortably. He had to take care not to drop into a seat too quickly and if he sat still for too long his butt would ache so he had to keep shifting position. At lunch time, Harry told Niall and Liam all about Louis spanking him.</p><p>“Shite, mate, do your mum and dad know?” Niall asked and the curly-haired teen nodded and explained that his parents had given their permission.</p><p>“How is that fair?” Liam asked. “They’ve said they won’t let you two date until you finish school, even though you’ve both admitted you have feelings for each other, but suddenly its ok for Louis to punish you?”</p><p>“Apparently,” Harry drawled.</p><p>“That’s stupid,” Niall declared and Liam nodded his agreement. “If they’re gonna let him punish you they may as well just let you be together now.”</p><p>“You did consent to the spanking yourself, right?” Liam checked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry hastily reassured and Liam nodded in relief. “I know I fucked up going to that college party and I deserved a punishment. But Louis isn’t my Dom so maybe it should have been my parents punishing me with extra chores and no internet or something. I don’t know,” he shrugged. “But then I know Louis was so disappointed in me and that made me feel awful so I guess I’m glad he did punish me so that we could move on from it. I know I’m forgiven now and the guilt and shame of it all isn’t eating away at me anymore. It’s weird, I don’t really know how to explain it, but I just feel better about everything after taking a punishment.”</p><p>“Louis took care of you afterwards, yeah? Gave you proper aftercare?” Liam asked.</p><p>“He did,” Harry nodded. “But then my parents came back and Louis had to go home and I had to spend the night alone when all I wanted was to be wrapped up in his arms. Now, we’re at school and I just have to act like we don’t mean anything to each other and nothing happened. It sucks. Plus, my ass still hurts a bit. He really didn’t hold back.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Niall swore in slight surprise. “But like, spanking always looks pretty hot in porn,” he whispered as though it were a dirty secret.</p><p>“Porn is not an accurate representation of sex,” Liam pointed out sensibly. “And it wouldn’t have been an effective punishment if Harry enjoyed it.”</p><p>“Li’s right,” Harry agreed. “It was supposed to hurt to teach me a lesson. I’m definitely not going to a college party any time soon so I’d say it worked.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Later that day, Harry arrived home to find Louis sitting in the living-room with his parents. Holding in a sigh, he hung up his jacket and neatly placed his shoes and school bag away, wondering why Louis couldn’t have just driven him home if he was heading over anyway. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry asked as he stepped into the lounge.</p><p>“Come and sit down, Harry,” Louis instructed indicating for the student to sit at his feet.</p><p>After looking between his parents and hearing no objections, Harry obediently moved to sit at the teacher’s feet, grateful for the Dom providing him with a cushion. Placing his hands on his thighs, Harry stared at the leg of the coffee table, seeing odd shapes in the wooden pattern as he waited for some kind of explanation. He listened to the three adults ramble and waffle a little before his mum took the initiative to be more direct and get to the point.</p><p>“We’ve decided,” Anne said. “That you should move in with Louis for two weeks, as his sub.”</p><p>“Consider it a trial run for your relationship and your compatibility,” Des stated.</p><p>“Of course you don’t have to decide anything tonight,” Anne hastily reassured. “You can think it over for a couple of days, speak to your friends, figure out what you want to do. And if you do decide to go you can always change your mind and come home, sweetheart.”</p><p>Harry sat in stunned silence for a while, simply processing the situation. He loved the idea of staying with Louis. He especially loved the thought of getting to be his sub. But he didn’t like the idea of only getting to be Louis’ sub for two weeks. He wasn’t sure what the other occupants of the room hoped to accomplish by teasing him with the experience of being Louis’ sub for a short period of time.</p><p>“What happens after the two weeks?” Harry asked. “Am I supposed to move in with Louis permanently if it goes well? Do I have to go to school and pretend like nothing has happened if it goes wrong? Two weeks isn’t long enough to tell if you’re truly in love and meant to be with someone anyway.”</p><p>“I agree, two weeks isn’t long enough to know whether you’ll work out,” Des nodded. “But two weeks should be long enough to realise if it’s a definite ‘no’. A ‘maybe’ or a ‘yes’ require a greater amount of time. A ‘maybe’ could always turn into a ‘no’ further down the line. But if two weeks together brings you a decision of a ‘no’ that isn’t going to change.”</p><p>“It won’t be a ‘no’,” Harry stated adamantly.</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t be,” Des responded. “But we’ll see. Once the two weeks are up, we’ll re-evaluate the situation and go from there.”</p><p>“If you agree to it that is,” Louis added allowing himself to run his fingers through Harry’s curls.</p><p>“What about Zayn?” Harry asked. “Is he cool with me moving in for a bit?”</p><p>“Actually, this was all his idea,” Louis revealed. “If you want to give this a try then Zayn will take your room here and stay with your parents. If that’s ok with you?”</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Harry nodded eagerly. “I want to, I want to,” he insisted and Anne smiled softly while Des had a look of resignation on his face. “Should I pack a bag now?”</p><p>“Calm down, Haz,” Louis said fondly. “The two weeks will begin this Friday evening, ok?”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following day, an excited Harry could barely contain himself when he met up with Niall and Liam. He practically skipped over to his two friends and guided them to a secluded area where they could talk in private. He had of course text back and forth with them both the night before but he was desperate to talk face-to-face about the prospect of being Louis’ submissive for a fortnight. </p><p>“I can’t wait till Friday,” Harry gushed. “These two weeks are going to be amazing. I’m going to prove to Louis just how good of a sub I can be. Once the two weeks are over, he’ll never want to let me go again.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ll have sex?” Niall wanted to know.</p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said eagerly. </p><p>“I’m excited for you, mate,” Liam offered. “And I think this two-week idea is good. But try not to get carried away though, yeah?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Liam shrugged apologetically. “Look, I think you and Louis would be great together, I really do. But it’s a big step to be living with someone, even if it is just for two weeks. The two of you haven’t even had a proper chance to just date yet,” he pointed out. “Being Louis’ sub for two weeks might not be what you expect. And even if it does turn out amazing and the two of you have a really good time… that might be all you get. I’d hate to see you miserable afterwards if your parents tell you to come home and then ban you from seeing Louis anymore or something. You don’t know what’s going to happen so just… take it one day at a time yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Harry agreed feeling his happy bubble deflate. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Friday arrived and Harry woke up earlier than normal. It was barely five in the morning and though his eyes were itchy with tiredness, he couldn’t find a comfy position on his bed and sleep evaded him. So the curly-haired teen got up and clicked his bedside lamp on. As quietly as he was capable, he moved about his bedroom, packing clothes and other essentials in preparation for his two-week stay with Louis. </p><p>Predictably, the school day dragged at such a slow pace Harry questioned whether time was even moving at all. He couldn’t help but to fidget around in his seat each lesson, tapping his pen impatiently and bouncing his knee awkwardly as he anticipated the end of the school day. He spent the final ten minutes clock watching, glaring harder as the time piece seemed to stubbornly refuse to move. As the need to blink became too difficult to ignore, Harry closed his eyes to moisten his eyeballs. Blinking them back open, he was rewarded with the sound of the school bell signalling the end of the learning day. He practically threw his school supplies into his bag and half-ran out of the classroom, rushing home so he could grab his suitcase and wait for Louis to pick him up so they could begin their two-weeks of living together.</p><p>At home, he took the stairs two at a time before clumsily bringing his suitcase down and placing it by the front door. He then paced the living-room floor for a while before leaning at the windowsill and hoisting the net-curtain up so he could stare out of the window awaiting Louis’ arrival. Spying the man’s car, Harry released a noise of excitement before detangling himself from the net-curtain and rushing to put on his shoes and coat before pulling the front door open with his suitcase in hand. He called out a goodbye to his parents, nodded in acknowledgement to Zayn and scrambled to put his suitcase in the back of Louis’ car.</p><p>“Alright, Haz, calm down,” Louis said though he sounded amused. The teacher got out to help Harry with his suitcase before instructing him to make a proper goodbye to his mum and dad. Once satisfied, Louis beckoned him to the passenger seat and closed the door for him before moving back around the car to climb into the driver’s seat. “Ready?” he checked Harry was buckled up safely before driving them back to what would be their apartment for the next two weeks.</p><p>After parking the car, Louis stepped out and opened the car door for Harry. He then moved to the back to collect the boy’s suitcase for him and then lead the way to the front door. As Harry stepped across the threshold and Louis closed the door behind them, it suddenly felt all too real. For the next two weeks, Louis Tomlinson was going to be his Dom, and he, Harry, was going to be his submissive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all having horrible weather. Not to be mean. Just, it's easier to stay inside if it's hammering with rain outside your window. I wish you bad weather with the most well-meaning intentions. </p><p>Anyway, hope everybody is doing ok physically/mentally/emotionally during the lock-down (to anybody reading this AFTER life has returned to normal, lucky you, you made it through the bad times)</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>Louis helped Harry unpack, the pair working together to neatly fold Harry’s clothes and place them in a drawer Louis had emptied specifically for his stay. They put his toiletries away, Louis quickly indicating which bathroom cabinets held which products. Then he showed Harry where to put his school things before quickly showing him where things were kept in the kitchen. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful as they made tea together before sitting down on the sofa, Louis bringing a notepad and pen and explaining that they needed to discuss rules and kinks. </p><p>“Your rules shouldn’t be too dissimilar to the ones your parents have for you at home,” Louis stated. “But these rules are set for the temporary basis of our situation. If you were to be my sub full-time in the future the list of rules would differ.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry replied to show that he understood.</p><p>“All homework must be completed on time and to a high-quality standard,” Louis listed and Harry couldn’t help but groan.</p><p>“You’re such a teacher,” Harry told him.</p><p>“You will not skip school or behave inappropriately while on or around school premises,” Louis continued as though Harry hadn’t spoken.</p><p>“Does that mean I can behave inappropriately here?” Harry asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>“Don’t get cheeky, love,” Louis warned him fighting off a grin. “No sneaking out at night,” he said. “You will be in bed no later than ten-thirty on a school night. You will not masturbate without my permission,” he stated and Harry’s eyes widened. “You will perform your share of chores. Failure to follow any of these rules will result in punishment. Understood?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “But you will help with chores too, right? You aren’t just gonna make me do it all?”</p><p>“We both live here, so we’ll both take on the responsibility of maintaining a clean home,” Louis assured.</p><p>“Good,” Harry nodded. “So, um, can we talk about… everything? I mean, I’m really excited to be spending time with you like this but… well, things haven’t been great for a while. It really crushed me when you stopped speaking to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Louis nodded slowly. “I’ve got a lot of making up to do, I know that,” he acknowledged. “I should have…” he trailed off with a sigh. “Honestly, I don’t know how I should have handled the situation. But I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most and I’m so sorry for that, love. When you came to my classroom after Miss Davies assaulted you… fuck,” he cringed at the memory. “I played that situation entirely wrong. You have no idea how much I wish I could go back correct that mistake.”</p><p>“It’s not like you could have known what had happened,” Harry shrugged. “I’m not mad or anything. It hurt like hell at the time but… I know you weren’t trying to hurt me.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Harry,” Louis responded. “Forget about me possibly being your Dom for a moment. Take away our history with one another and the complications of our relationship dynamic and pretend our interaction has only ever been professional. I am a teacher. You are a student. You needed to seek out help from a trusted adult and so you came to my classroom and I didn’t even give you a chance to speak. I dismissed you straight away. In that moment I completely failed you. Makes me wonder how many other students I may have carelessly turned away without realising.”</p><p>“You’re a good teacher, Louis,” Harry said supportively.</p><p>“Thanks,” Louis smiled wryly. “But it isn’t your job to comfort me right now. Whether you’ve forgiven me or not, the fact remains that I let you down that day. You have every right to express any anger or frustration about that day. I just hope you at least understand how sorry I am and how much I regret my cold behaviour in that moment.”</p><p>“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter,” Harry responded and Louis just quirked an eyebrow at him. “Well, ok, yeah, I guess it DOES matter. But that isn’t even the thing that upset me most. What really hurt me was the fact that you, my mum and dad all decided what you thought was best for me. It didn’t matter what I thought or what I wanted. People thought we were a couple at my parents’ Christmas Party and mum and dad freaked out, so did you. Then you all just decided that you wouldn’t teach me Submissive Studies anymore and I didn’t get a say in anything. Then you wouldn’t even talk to me. You’d barely even look at me. It’s like we made this really strong connection and then all of a sudden you were really ashamed of it and acted like it didn’t mean anything or that it wasn’t worth fighting for. That made me feel really shit.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Louis apologised. “I just wish we could start again and do things differently. For a moment there, everything felt so right. Or at least it did whenever I was looking into your pretty eyes.”</p><p>“I had no idea you could be so cheesy,” Harry laughed and Louis smiled in a fashion that could almost be considered bashful. “I think I like it,” the school-boy smiled. “And I’m really glad we have this chance to get to know one another better for the next two weeks,” he continued in a more serious tone. “But I don’t want to get hurt again. There is something here, isn’t there? We’re not just wasting our time, are we?”</p><p>“I’m confident there’s something real between us,” Louis answered nodding in affirmation. “Good things can only come from this. And I definitely appreciate this opportunity I have to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I don’t know what’s going to happen after these two weeks are up. All I know is that when you turn eighteen and your mark appears, I fully intend to ask you to be my sub. I guess I just have to wait until then and hope that you’ll say ‘yes’.”</p><p>“I want you,” Harry shifted closer and pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “I’ll definitely say ‘yes’.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Louis grinned. “Now, I also have a list of kinks written down,” he tapped the notebook he had set aside. “It isn’t as extensive as it would be if we were living together full-time and were officially entering into a Dom and sub relationship. But I’m confident it covers enough of the basics that will be applicable to us over the two-week period. Now, I’m not saying we will partake in all of the things on this list during this time together so don’t get too excited or worried about it. Everything included on this list is something I would consider a ‘green’. I need you to read it through and mark down whether you consider each kink or activity to be ‘green’, ‘yellow’ or ‘red’. I’ll be grading some papers while you do that,” he handed the notepad and pen over before moving to the dining table to do his work. “If you need a further explanation about anything then just ask me,” he told Harry. “The last thing I want is for you to list something as ‘green’ without truly understanding what the act entails.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll yell if I need you,” Harry promised sipping from his teacup and setting it down carefully before giving the notepad his full attention.</p><p>Number one: submissive to wear collar in private.<br/>Number two: submissive to wear collar in public.</p><p>Harry idly fingered at his throat. He definitely liked the idea of being collared. He wasn’t sure about wearing one in public though. Or at least, he wasn’t sure about wearing one at school. It would lead to too many questions from other students and he had no idea how he was supposed to answer such queries. He marked number one as green and number two as yellow hoping that he could clarify things with Louis later on.</p><p>Pen in hand, Harry continued to read through the list.</p><p>Number three: submissive will address the Dom as ‘Sir’ at all times.</p><p>That was easy enough to do at school without raising any eyebrows. But Harry rather liked calling the Dom by his given name. Although he was happy to address him as ‘Sir’ he didn’t really like the thought of not being able to call him ‘Louis’ every now and then too. He marked it as ‘yellow’ hoping they could negotiate slightly on that one.</p><p>Number four: spanking as punishment.<br/>Number five: time-out as punishment.<br/>Number six: writing lines as punishment.<br/>Number seven: isolation as punishment.</p><p>Harry marked them all as green apart from number seven. He didn’t like the thought of being isolated one bit. He marked that as red.</p><p>Number eight: orgasm denial/control.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened slightly. Although he was hoping to have a chance at having sex with Louis during his stay, he still hadn’t fully anticipated something sexual being included on the list. He thought it over for a while before deciding to mark it as yellow. </p><p>Number nine: cock-cage.<br/>Number ten: butt-plug.</p><p>His cock twitched slightly in the confines of his jeans. He checked number nine and ten off as green. He of course already owned the blue butt-plug Louis had made him buy months ago and had gotten quite a lot of use out of it.</p><p>Number eleven: verbal humiliation.</p><p>He hesitated a little while before deciding he had strong enough self-esteem to be able to find that mysterious sexual pleasure in verbal humiliation. He marked it as green.</p><p>Number twelve: watersports.</p><p>Harry had to read the same word over a few times before it registered in his brain. He didn’t want to be judgemental or kink-shame Louis at all, but he just didn’t imagine that the Dom would be interested in such a thing. His initial reaction was that of repulsion. Harry just couldn’t see what the appeal was. Everything inside of himself was screaming at him to mark it off as red. Yet there was one little voice that didn’t want to disappoint Louis by refusing to at least try it for him. </p><p>“Um, Lou?” Harry called to the teacher who was busy grading homework. He reasoned that he wouldn’t be expected to address Louis as ‘Sir’ until after the kink list was complete. “Could you clarify what you mean by watersports? I mean, I know it means piss and not surfing in the sea or anything,” he added hastily not wanting the Dom to think he was too innocent or naïve and suddenly change his mind about the arrangement and send him home. “But… what exactly did you have in mind?”</p><p>“I would dictate when you are allowed to relieve yourself,” Louis explained. “I may even ask you to drink more water to fill up your bladder and make you even more desperate to use the toilet. You would have to ask my permission to go to the toilet and if I tell you ‘no’ then you just have to hold it, or piss yourself,” he shrugged speaking as casually as though he were discussing bus times or the weather. “On occasion I would also like to piss on you. Not as a twenty-four-hour type of thing or anything. Just whenever I’m in the mood to do so.”</p><p>“Um… ok,” Harry mumbled his reply and squirmed in his seat. He didn’t want to let Louis down but he honestly didn’t know how he would find pleasure in such a thing. Would it even make him feel submissive, or would he just feel harassed? He chewed on the end of his pen for a good long while before deciding to mark it as ‘green’, writing an apologetic ‘but sorry if we try it and I freak out’ note beside it.</p><p>Number thirteen: feminisation.</p><p>Harry stared at number thirteen for a while. He felt like he should know what ‘feminisation’ meant but he just wasn’t one-hundred percent sure. He bit on his thumb nail as he continued to study the word, worrying that Louis might be looking to sign him up for some gender reassignment surgery and planned to send him back to his parents with a new pair of breasts and the new name of ‘Harriet’. </p><p>“Um… Lou?” Harry felt a little silly for asking and quietly prayed that the teacher wouldn’t view him as too childish for having to seek explanations for certain things. “What do you mean by feminisation?”</p><p>“I would like to feminise you to a certain extent,” Louis stated. “Nothing too obvious to a casual observer but you and I would certainly know.”</p><p>“So, like… you don’t actually want to turn me into a girl or anything… right?” Harry checked.</p><p>“No, love,” Louis chuckled slightly. “I definitely don’t want to turn you into a girl. I just like the idea of having you wear girls’ underwear underneath your clothes. Maybe some nail polish and nice perfume. My interest in feminisation isn’t particularly extreme and I wouldn’t be looking to refer to you by feminine pronouns. Just the panties and some pretty nails and perfume, so perhaps ‘feminisation’ is too strong a word but it was the most appropriate I could think of.”</p><p>“Alright, I can do that,” Harry nodded marking it as ‘green’ before returning to the list.</p><p>Number fourteen: Oral sex (giving).<br/>Number fifteen: Oral sex (receiving).<br/>Number sixteen: Rimming (giving).<br/>Number seventeen: Rimming (receiving).<br/>Number eighteen: Hand-jobs (giving).<br/>Number nineteen: Hand-jobs (receiving).<br/>Number twenty: Anal sex (receiving).<br/>Number twenty-one: Kissing.<br/>Number twenty-two: Kneeling.</p><p>Feeling himself swell in his pants at the thought of doing such things with Louis, Harry hastily marked the remaining numbers as ‘green’. Sweeping his eyes over the notepad, he realised the list was actually rather tame. But as Louis had previously stated, it should prove appropriate for their two-week trial. He found himself doodling a few love hearts around number twenty. He’d love more than anything to have proper sex with the beautiful Dom.</p><p>“I’m finished, Sir,” Harry declared, deciding he may as well start referring to his Dom as ‘Sir’ now.</p><p>“Ok, let me see?” Louis held his hand out for the notebook and Harry dutifully took it over to him, choosing to display his submissive nature by kneeling at the teacher’s feet. “Anything you’d like to discuss or add to the list?” he asked while petting Harry’s hair.</p><p>“Um, about the collar in public?” Harry asked. “I know I marked it as ‘yellow’ but honestly I would be ‘green’ for it. I just don’t know how that would work. I mean, if I show up at school and sit in my Dom classes wearing a submissive collar people are gonna start talking. I mean, I don’t mind people knowing about us but… well…” he trailed off awkwardly. </p><p>“Not every collar has to be obvious,” Louis told him. “You can wear a more traditional collar while we’re in private. In public you could wear a necklace or a bracelet to signify your submission to me. Your peers won’t realise what it represents but you and I will know.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Do you have a collar and necklace picked out for me?” he asked shyly.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Louis answered.</p><p>“Really?” Harry smiled. “But what if I’d marked wearing a collar as ‘red’?”</p><p>“Then I’d have sent them back,” Louis shrugged before briefly heading to his bedroom and returning with a collar and necklace in hand. “What do you think?” he asked holding them up and Harry stretched his fingers out to touch both items.</p><p>“They’re pretty,” Harry complimented. “Will you put the collar on me?” he asked looking up at the Dom from underneath his lashes. “Please, Sir.”</p><p>Smiling, Louis unclasped the collar and carefully fit it around the boy’s throat, making sure it wasn’t too tight. </p><p>“How does it look, Sir?” Harry asked coyly.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Louis complimented honestly and Harry beamed. “Anything else you want to address on the list? I notice that calling me ‘Sir’ is marked as yellow.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, I like calling you ‘Sir’,” Harry insisted. “It’s just that I like to call you Louis too. I’d rather be free to do both. Whichever one feels natural in the moment. I mean, I’d obviously call you ‘Sir’ at school and if you were punishing me then ‘Sir’ would be more appropriate. But sometimes I just wanna call you ‘Louis’. So… yeah…” he shrugged.</p><p>“Ok, love,” Louis nodded. “Call me ‘Sir’ when we’re at school or during a punishment. Otherwise, feel free to call me by my name when you want to. Anything else you want to raise about the list?”</p><p>“I think I’m pretty happy with it,” Harry answered. “I really want to try Watersports for you but I don’t know how I’ll react to it. So, yeah, maybe you could ease me into it and not be too disappointed if I can’t cope. I’ve put it as green for now but I might have to change it to a red but… We can always amend things as we go along, right, Sir?”</p><p>“Always,” Louis confirmed. “And you should never feel pressured to explore any kink if you’re not ready to or simply don’t wish to. You won’t be letting me down. Now, tell me honestly, are you ok for Watersports to be a green?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “For now. I really do want to try and get out of my comfort zone for you. Also, I’m ok to be naked by the way,” Harry said with a cheeky smile. “For you I mean. I quite like being naked actually. I walk about my bedroom back home naked a lot. I’d really like to do it here with you watching if you’re comfortable.”</p><p>“Harry Styles, are you trying to tempt me into fucking you?” Louis asked with a quirked eyebrow.</p><p>“Is it working?” Harry retaliated, grinning wickedly when the Dom chose not to provide an answer. “Are you ready for bed yet, Sir?” he asked suggestively. “I can’t wait to be cuddled up close to you. I may as well sleep naked since you’ll be able to keep me warm with the extra body heat.”</p><p>“Nice try, love,” Louis responded calmly. “But you and I won’t be sharing a bed tonight. You’ll be sleeping in Zayn’s room.”</p><p>“What?” Harry frowned. “That’s not fair.”</p><p>“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Louis said. “But this is non-negotiable. You will sleep in Zayn’s bedroom tonight. You will need to demonstrate good behaviour to me to earn a place in my bed.”</p><p>“I’ve been good, Sir,” Harry insisted.</p><p>“You have,” Louis agreed. “But you haven’t been here long, barely an hour in fact. We’ll see how things go tomorrow. Continue to be the obedient and loving sub I know you can be and there won’t be any problems. You’ll earn that spot in my bed in no time. But if you act up, misbehave and make a fuss then you might not be so lucky.”</p><p>“But… but…” Harry desperately wanted to object and Louis raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Fine,” Harry relented and Louis smiled slightly in approval. “Can you at least cuddle with me in Zayn’s room for a little bit? It’ll help me get to sleep, Sir.”</p><p>“Alright, but just for a little bit,” Louis told him. “I’m not gonna give in to you and your pretty boy charms and stay the whole night,” he warned.</p><p>XXX</p><p>True to his word, Louis only cuddled Harry in bed for a little while before retreating to his own bedroom. It took Harry a while to find sleep in the unfamiliar surroundings that smelled very similar to Zayn’s Art room at school. Morning came and Louis entered to wake Harry up. It was nice getting to see Louis first thing in the morning. Still, Harry would have much preferred to have woken up in the same bed as the Dom.</p><p>Louis presented the sub with a pair of panties and Harry blushed faintly at the obviously female garment but he pulled them on, adjusting himself and trying to get comfortable before following the Dom to the kitchen where they made breakfast.</p><p>“What’s the plan for today, Lou?” Harry asked as he ate his cereal.</p><p>“I figured we could drive out of town, go for a walk,” Louis answered him. “I think I’ll even put you on a leash,” he winked and Harry’s tummy fluttered pleasantly at the idea. “Then we can find somewhere to stop for lunch before returning home. I have more classwork I need to finish marking and I know you have homework. Then later on we can have dinner and maybe watch T.V or a movie. Show me how good you can be and you can share my bed tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll be good, Sir, I promise,” Harry said eagerly and Louis smiled at him.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Driving in the car, Harry slowly found himself becoming used to the feel of the panties. He also found he really liked the fact he was wearing them under his jeans, a little secret that only he and his Dom were privy to. It made him feel sexy and a little naughty but in the best possible way. He also loved the feel of the collar around his throat and he couldn’t wait to walk with Louis out on the street and for passers-by to see them in public together as Dom and sub.</p><p>After an hour and a half long drive, Louis parked the car in a ‘long stay’ carpark. They were in a different town; one Harry had never actually heard of never-mind ever visited. Stepping out of the car, Louis beckoned Harry over and clipped a leash onto the D-ring of his collar. Harry gasped a little as Louis gave an experimental tug before leading him into the town centre.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Louis wanted to know as they made their way through the crowds of shoppers. “Do you like me parading you around as my sub?”</p><p>“It feels wonderful, Sir,” Harry told him honestly and Louis smiled as he cupped his cheek and gave him a chaste kiss.</p><p>“And how do those pretty panties of yours feel?” Louis asked, not bothering to keep his voice down.</p><p>Harry flushed a little but quickly realised everybody else was too preoccupied with getting from one shop to another that nobody was actually paying them any attention as they walked by.</p><p>“I like them,” Harry admitted. “They make me feel pretty.”</p><p>“Good,” Louis grinned before stopping outside a Nail Parlour. “How do you feel about getting your nails done? See if we can make them as pretty as your new panties?”</p><p>“Ok, Sir,” Harry agreed. “But only if you pick what colours I get.”</p><p>They stepped inside, and soon enough Harry was sitting down to have his nails neatly manicured and coated with a baby pink polish as Louis requested. With Harry back on the leash, they carried on exploring the town, stopping in a lingerie shop to pick out a few more items for the submissive boy. Upon suggesting they have a relaxing bath together at some point during Harry’s stay, the pair took some time to pick out a couple of bath bombs, bubble bath, a few different scented candles and a new loofah. They also visited an old-fashioned sweet shop called ‘Sweet Memories’ and Louis spent more money than anyone ought to on two lots of ‘Pick and Mix’.</p><p>Carrying the shopping bags in one hand and holding the leash in his other, Louis guided Harry to the lower part of town where all the pubs and restaurants seemed to be. Deciding on a little Italian place, the teacher and student stepped inside and waited to be seated. The waitress sporting bright pink lipstick greeted them in a convincing enough Italian accent that ended up sounding more French by the time she had confirmed their drinks order before leaving them to contemplate the food menus. By the time she returned with their drinks she sounded Spanish. After taking their food order, she offered them a friendly smile and an assurance that it shouldn’t be long.</p><p>“She sounds Scottish now,” Harry acknowledged as she moved away from their table.</p><p>They enjoyed a nice lunch together and after they’d finished their hot meals, Louis ordered a slice of warm chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream. The Dom fed the sub, seeming to really enjoy bringing the spoon up to Harry’s mouth and maintaining eye-contact as the younger male swallowed down the delicious dessert.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Arriving back home, Louis unclipped the leash and Harry shyly requested that he remove his clothing. Louis compromised, requesting that the sub keep his pretty new panties on. So a fully dressed Louis sat at the table marking classwork while Harry sat in just his panties completing his homework and sporadically admiring his nails. Once their work was done, they cuddled up on the sofa together watching T.V, Louis’ hand occasionally slipping beneath the material of Harry’s panties to gently squeeze his bum. </p><p>Later in the evening, they made a light meal for dinner, cleaned up together and then sat down to watch a movie. Rather than focusing on the film, Harry opted to try and pester Louis for sex but his Dom kept declining, insisting it was too soon.</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry begged. “I want you so bad. I’ll be such a good boy for you,” he batted his lashes.</p><p>“Forget it,” Louis told him sternly, his patience wearing thin. “We are not having sex tonight. Now stop pestering me. We’ve had a lovely day together, you’ve behaved beautifully, don’t ruin it for yourself now or you’ll be sleeping alone in Zayn’s room again.”</p><p>“Not fair,” Harry mumbled sulkily. “I just want sex.”</p><p>“Enough, Harry,” Louis slapped the boy’s thigh in warning. </p><p>“Fine,” Harry grumbled before storming off to Zayn’s bedroom.</p><p>He closed the door, stepped out of his panties and made himself comfortable on the bed. Spreading his legs, he wrapped one hand around his cock, jerking himself teasingly as he sucked on the fingers of his other hand. Wiggling his hips slightly, he brought his spit-coated fingers down between his legs and traced his opening. Pushing just the tip of a single finger in, he released a breathy moan, his quivering hole clenching tight as he stroked himself at a faster pace.</p><p>He’d barely pushed anymore of his finger in before Louis entered the room, catching him in the act. For a moment, Harry wondered if maybe he looked alluring enough for Louis to succumb to desire and take him right there on Zayn’s bed. But he quickly realised the expression on his temporary Dom’s face was a cross one rather than him being aroused. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir,” he apologised hastily pulling his hand away from his cock and his finger out of his ass.</p><p>“I’ll bet you are,” Louis retaliated. “Follow me,” his tone left no room for argument.</p><p>Eyes downcast, Harry followed Louis to his bedroom. Arms wrapped around himself, Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as Louis rummaged through a drawer. The man found what he was looking for and he perched on the edge of the bed before beckoning Harry closer. Soon enough, Harry was red-faced as he looked down at his cock trapped in a cock-cage.</p><p>“You touched yourself without permission,” Louis told Harry. “Now you’re in a cock-cage, unable to touch yourself at all. Because of your misbehaviour we will be sleeping separately again. That means you’ve failed to earn the privilege of sharing my bed. Perhaps you’ll learn from this experience and do better tomorrow, hmm?” he quirked an eyebrow in askance.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’ll do better,” Harry sighed looking down at the cock-cage forlornly.</p><p>Before heading to bed, Louis released the submissive boy from the cock-cage, permitting him to use the toilet as normal before fixing the accessory back on. Reaffirming that Harry was ‘green’, Louis sent him into Zayn’s bedroom and bid him goodnight before crossing the hall to his own.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Sunday morning, after having spent the night wearing a cock-cage and struggling to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Harry was surly, bratty and whiny. He kept mumbling to himself under his breath as he ate his cereal and shooting Louis irritated looks. </p><p>“You’re already in trouble, Harry, don’t make it worse for yourself, yeah?” Louis suggested. </p><p>“Dick,” Harry grumbled, immediately regretting it when he was met with Louis’ icy stare.</p><p>“Finish your breakfast and then go clean your teeth,” Louis instructed casting him a very disappointed look that made Harry squirm in his seat.</p><p>He tried to eat his breakfast as slowly as possible and then took more time than necessary cleaning his teeth, trying to postpone whatever Louis had in store for him after his disrespectful ‘dick’ comment. But inevitably, Harry found himself gagged, his temporary Dom having taught him a series of signals to use to communicate his colour.</p><p>Every hour, Louis would remove the gag and give Harry the opportunity to have some water and to say anything he needed to. He made some apologies but Louis wasn’t prepared to end his punishment just yet. Before they headed out for a trip to the grocery store, Louis removed the gag again and released Harry from the cock-cage, giving the boy a temporary break in his punishment for fifteen minutes. Before leaving, the cock-cage and gag were put back on and Louis clipped the leash to Harry’s collar before guiding him into the passenger seat of the car. </p><p>It felt like a long and boring drive for Harry, made worse by the fact Louis was able to happily sing along to the radio while all Harry could do was dribble down his own chin slightly.</p><p>Parking the car, Louis moved around to open the door for Harry and took hold of the leash, leading him into the store. He grabbed a basket and handed it to Harry to hold. Eyes down and lips stretched around the gag in his mouth, Harry followed Louis around the store, holding the basket out for the food items the Dom was picking out for their planned roast dinner that evening. Zayn would be joining them, as would Liam and Niall. Harry wasn’t sure if he’d still be expected to be gagged and locked up in a cock-cage by the time they came over. He made the effort to be as well behaved as possible while they made their way around the store, hoping that Louis might let up a little when they returned to the flat.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Returning home, the pair put the groceries away and Louis turned the oven on to heat up. He then sat down with Harry on the sofa and removed the gag so they could discuss his current punishment. They talked it over and came to the agreement that Harry’s punishment with the gag could come to an end but the cock-cage would remain on. Louis suggested the cock-cage punishment would be more effective if their guests could see that he was wearing it. In order to achieve this, Harry would wear his trousers unzipped (with no underwear) thereby putting the cock-cage on display.</p><p>“Yeah, I can handle that, Sir,” Harry agreed. “But only if it isn’t gonna bother Liam or Niall. I mean, I know we all see Doms punishing subs in public every day and people just get on with it. Like when we went to the shop. But it’s different in the privacy of somebody’s home. Not everyone’s comfortable seeing punishments. I think they’ll be fine with it, at least if they know that I’m ok, but I don’t wanna have to do it if they are gonna be uncomfortable. And I’m not saying that to try and get out of a punishment, I swear.”</p><p>“I know, love, I understand,” Louis assured. “I’ll explain the situation to them before they come in and make sure they’re ok. If one of them isn’t then we’ll take the cage off until they leave.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>As promised, Louis checked if Liam and Niall were comfortable to witness Harry’s punishment. Niall confirmed he was ok. Liam only agreed once he’d received verbal confirmation from Harry that he was green. So Louis took care of things in the kitchen, leaving Harry to chat with his friends with his trousers open and his caged cock on show. Liam was able to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary and maintain a normal conversation. Niall glanced down between Harry’s legs approximately every three seconds. Zayn arrived a little while later, offering a casual greeting to the three teenagers before joining Louis in the kitchen and criticising his cooking methods. </p><p>“You’re peeling the potatoes wrong,” Zayn commented.</p><p>“I’ll peel your face if you don’t shut up,” Louis threatened. </p><p>Miraculously, Louis managed to dish up a respectable roast dinner, with only a handful of the roast potatoes being slightly burnt. He made sure to put all the burnt ones onto Zayn’s plate.</p><p>After dinner, they all lounged around the living-room, taking turns playing Xbox while they chatted. Niall cheekily asked Louis if he could have an extension on his most recent homework assignment. Louis gave him a firm ‘no’ so Niall asked if he could copy Liam’s, receiving another firm ‘no’. Liam asked Zayn how he was enjoying staying with Harry’s parents.</p><p>“It’s brilliant,” Zayn answered. “It’s like I’m on holiday. Anne’s been waiting on me hand and foot and her cooking is just the best. It kinda feels like I’m staying at a hotel with really good and friendly housekeeping staff. What about you two?” he turned the attention to Louis and Harry. “Enjoying living together.”</p><p>“If mum and dad don’t agree to let Louis be my Dom after this then I’m just going to pack my things and run away to live with him,” Harry claimed. </p><p>“Nobody will be running away with anybody. It’s still early days,” Louis stated reasonably. “But I feel like we’re compatible. I’m sure we’ll both be able to find a lot of value in this experience.”</p><p>“You’re such a teacher,” Niall laughed. </p><p>“So what is the deal with you two?” Liam asked unable to withstand his curiosity any longer. “Are you kind of dating now? Boyfriends, maybe?”</p><p>“Um, well…” Harry trailed off unsure how to respond. </p><p>“We haven’t really labelled anything,” Louis admitted. “I suppose that’s something we should discuss at some point.”</p><p>“You don’t need to discuss anything, mate,” Zayn said. “You have the hots for Harry and young Hazza has the hots for you. It’s quite simple really. You’re a couple. It doesn’t matter if you have Des’ approval to make it official or not. Even if he decides he doesn’t want you seeing each other after this trial period is up, the two of you will get together as Dom and sub officially when Harry turns eighteen and gets that little star on the back of his neck.”</p><p>Harry smiled widely at the prospect and reached a hand to the back of his neck, idly tracing where his sub mark might appear.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After their guests had left, Louis and Harry did the washing-up together before the Dom invited his favourite student into his bedroom. He peeled off Harry’s clothing and freed him from the cock-cage. Nibbling on the school-boy’s ear briefly, the teacher guided him to sit between his legs on the bed, Harry’s back pressed against Louis’ front. He moved his hands up to massage Harry’s shoulders, occasionally dropping his hands down and dancing his fingers along Harry’s sides, nipples and along his neck, teasing a finger under the collar latched around his throat.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Louis commanded. “Want to watch you get off. Go on, sweetheart,” he encouraged as he guided Harry to wrap his fingers around his cock. “That’s it, stroke yourself, nice and slow, yeah. Does that feel good, Haz?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry let out a breath. “But I wish it was you touching me.”</p><p>“I am touching you,” Louis pointed out as he resumed massaging his shoulders.</p><p>“Not like that,” Harry whimpered. “Want you to touch my cock. Please, Sir.”</p><p>“Not today,” Louis told him. “I’ll just be watching tonight. Keep going,” he encouraged. “Don’t be shy, love. Wanna see you come undone.”</p><p>“Sir?” Harry asked moving his hand slowly up and down his cock. “Why won’t you touch me… sexually, I mean?”</p><p>“It’s too soon,” Louis answered. “You’ve only been here since Friday evening.”</p><p>“Is that the real reason?” Harry asked sounding horribly self-conscious. “Or is it because…” he let his fingers fall away from his cock, unable to concentrate on pleasuring himself. “You don’t avoid touching me sexually because you’re bothered by the age gap… do you?”</p><p>“No, of course not, don’t think like that, love,” Louis told him wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek. “I know you’re still a teenager but I don’t view you as a child. I see you as my equal, Harry. As somebody that I want to spend my future with. I very much want to have a sexual relationship with you. But that doesn’t mean I’m prepared to just bend you over the nearest available surface and roughly shove my cock up your ass the first chance I get. I care about you so much, Haz, and I respect you far too much to allow our first time together to be rushed. Especially after what that bitch Miss Davies did to you,” he pressed a kiss to the boy’s temple, as though trying to ease the bad memory. “Do you remember the first time we kissed?” he asked gently.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded, smiling softly at the happier memory.</p><p>“That was a special moment for us, yeah?” Louis asked and Harry gave another nod. “Now how would you describe that kiss?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Harry grinned.</p><p>“Cute,” Louis smiled kissing the boy’s neck. “But not quite what I meant. Was it a messy kiss? A heated kiss? Clumsy? Alcohol-induced?”</p><p>“It was a little peck,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Right,” Louis said. “And do you regret our first kiss being a peck? Would you have preferred it to be a steamy make-out session behind the bike-sheds at Princess Park?”</p><p>“No,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Good,” Louis dropped a kiss to Harry’s shoulder-blade. “Because I don’t regret our first kiss being that way either. And I don’t want either of us to regret any of our first sexual experiences with one another. When I take those steps with you, I want it to be because we’re both ready to share such intimacy. Not because we’re both overly horny and just looking to get off as quick as we can. Does that sound reasonable to you, love?”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it,” Harry accepted. “I want you so badly though, Lou. And it isn’t just because I’m a horny teenager.”</p><p>“I know, I want you too,” Louis assured him. “But this trial period isn’t about us acting on our physical desires. This is our opportunity to explore what our lives could be like living together as a Dom and sub couple. It isn’t all about sex. There are so many more important things about being a couple than sex.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry said. “We need to trust each other, respect one another and communicate effectively. Support each other and all that other stuff. And I want all of that too, Sir. I promise this isn’t just about sex for me. I want to be your sub. I feel like I’m your sub already. I’m just waiting to turn eighteen so we can make it official when my mark appears. At least then when people scoff at the thought of me being a sub, I can prove it to them by showing my neck.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to prove to anyone, baby, least of all me,” Louis told him and Harry smiled bashfully.</p><p>“Do you think my mark will match yours?” Harry asked taking Louis’ arm and turning it so he could view the curvy crescent shape on the Dom’s wrist. “I think it’ll be really romantic if it does. Like, if my star appears kind of curvy, as if they were two drawings sketched by the same artist.”</p><p>“Maybe they will,” Louis mused. “Doesn’t matter either way. You’ll still be my beautiful submissive.”</p><p>“Sir?” Harry asked, his tone of voice one he had often used on his parents and on Gemma when he really wanted something. </p><p>“What do you want?” Louis asked knowingly and Harry couldn’t help but chortle slightly. It had taken his mum and dad nearly nine years to realise that tone meant he wanted something. Gemma had worked it out by the time Harry turned three.</p><p>“May I share your bed tonight, please?” he asked hopefully. “I’ve made a real effort to be a good boy for you and I am already in your bed with you. It would be awfully mean to send me alone to Zayn’s bedroom now.”</p><p>“You’re gonna have me wrapped around your finger aren’t you, love?” Louis sighed and Harry responded with a beaming smile, showing off his dimples. “Alright,” Louis agreed. “You can share my bed.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry kissed him sweetly. “I promise you won’t regret it.”</p><p>“Alright, do you want to go to sleep?” Louis asked. “Or do you want to finish what we started earlier?” he resumed massaging the boy’s shoulders. “That’s it, Harry, my good boy,” he praised as Harry curled his fingers around his length and released a breathy moan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I enjoyed this chapter, hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading...</p><p>Hope you're all having fun (or as much as you can while on lockdown)</p><p>Enjoy...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p><p>Waking up in Louis’ arms on Monday morning felt better than Harry could have possibly imagined. He couldn’t remember the last time he had slept so well. He felt comfy, cosy and relaxed and he would happily recline in that very bed with Louis forever if it were only a possibility. Of course, he knew they would have to get up and get ready for the school day. But there was still a little time before the alarm clock would sound, signifying that it was time to get out of bed. So Harry took the time to really enjoy being snuggled up with the man. After a while, he shifted slightly and propped his head up on his hand as he gazed at Louis fondly.</p><p>“Stop staring, it’s creepy,” Louis mumbled.</p><p>“Can’t help it, Sir, you’re just too gorgeous,” Harry responded. He felt distinctly pleased with himself as he noticed Louis’ lips twitch into a smile. </p><p>“Not compared to you,” Louis insisted, his eyes still closed as he pulled Harry close to him. “Now be quiet and cuddle me until that fucking alarm goes off.”</p><p>Shifting closer, Harry happily cuddled up to the older male, enjoying his embrace until the dreaded alarm sounded.</p><p>“Too fucking early,” Louis complained even as he kicked the covers off and encouraged Harry out of the bed so they could get ready for the day. </p><p>They took turns using the toilet before sitting together and quietly eating their breakfast. Then they shared a shower, exchanging a number of searing kisses and hands roaming to teasingly grope decidedly intimate areas. Sporting nothing but a towel each, the pair returned to Louis’ bedroom. After pulling on a pair of boxers, Louis confirmed that Harry didn’t have a Gym class on a Monday morning before presenting him with a pair of dark-blue panties to wear. He allowed Harry to choose the rest of his attire but regretfully removed the submissive collar around his throat. Instead, he clipped a string of pearls around the boy’s neck as well as looping two bracelets to his wrist.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Louis commented dropping a kiss to Harry’s collarbone.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled bringing his fingers up to delicately touch the necklace, liking the way it felt on his skin. </p><p>It was as he sat in the passenger seat of Louis’ car that Harry started to feel a little anxious about the day ahead, still not entirely sure how he should behave around Louis while they were in the school environment. The fact that Louis needed to drop him off a block before the school so Harry could get out and walk alone didn’t really help alleviate the teenager’s slight sense of panic. </p><p>“Relax, love,” Louis told him as he stopped the car, lightly placing a hand to Harry’s thigh and giving him a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry apologised.</p><p>“It’s ok, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Louis insisted. “What’s got you so rattled, babe?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry apologised again and Louis ruffled his hair fondly. “It’s nothing really. I just… I don’t really know how I’m supposed to act around you at school.”</p><p>“You don’t have to behave any differently,” Louis told him. “Teachers are addressed as ‘Sir’ or ‘Miss’ anyway so nobody will raise an eyebrow if you call me ‘Sir’. Just come to your lesson as normal, sit down, pay attention and contribute to class discussions. That’s not too hard now is it?”</p><p>“No, I guess not,” Harry agreed. “Resisting the urge to kiss you might be tricky though.”</p><p>“We’re both suffering with that one, I promise you,” Louis replied. “But we’ve always managed to conduct ourselves professionally at school before, no reason for that to be any different now.”</p><p>“Ok, Sir,” Harry said. “I’ll see you later then.”</p><p>“Have a good day,” Louis gave him a quick kiss before the boy climbed out of the car and proceeded to walk the rest of the way to school while Louis drove on ahead.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Meeting up with Liam and Niall, Harry was impressed that his friends managed to control their curiosity for nearly seventy-nine seconds before Niall enquired about the pearl necklace. </p><p>“Well, obviously I couldn’t wear my submissive collar to school,” Harry informed them. “As a supposed Dom teachers and students would probably think I was being disrespectful and making fun of subs somehow,” he rolled his eyes. “So I have the necklace instead,” he fingered the jewellery item happily. “It’s a nice substitute until I can wear the real thing. Louis got me these bracelets I can wear in public as well,” he showed them off. “I do like the real collar best but that’s just something to wear in private until I turn eighteen and can actually prove I’m a sub when I get my mark.”</p><p>“It’s not too much longer, mate,” Liam said supportively. “The year will pass by really quickly and soon enough it’ll be Christmas, then New Year and then you’ll turn eighteen in February and all this stuff will be sorted for you.”</p><p>“And you and Louis officially get together and live happily ever after while Liam and I have to wait years to meet somebody we want to spend the rest of our lives with,” Niall added. “You’re actually the lucky one, Haz.”</p><p>“I guess that’s kind of true,” Harry acknowledged. “But you two will meet some really great Doms, I know you will. You deserve the best… Well, second best. Louis’ the best and I don’t plan on sharing.”</p><p>Throughout the school day, the only act of domination Louis displayed towards Harry was to discreetly dictate what Harry had for lunch. In Louis’ classroom for the last lesson of the day, Harry sat in his usual seat, dutifully taking notes and sharing his opinions as they discussed the topic at hand. He may have gazed at Louis a little too lustfully or fondly on occasion, but not so that anyone other than his teacher would notice, and his behaviour and performance in the class was as normal as ever.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After school, they arrived back at the flat and talked about their day and how they were feeling.</p><p>“I do wish I could be your sub openly,” Harry admitted. “But I know we can’t do that for a while. It was nice getting to wear my pearl necklace though,” he said. The aforementioned necklace had now been replaced with the submissive collar. “Even though nobody else realised it meant anything it still made me feel like I had something physical and visible to show that I belonged to somebody. I like feeling that way. And I like being in the panties. They make me feel sexy and kind of naughty,” he giggled slightly and Louis smirked a little. “I like that it’s our own dirty little secret.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to be able to walk around our own town with you,” Louis told the boy honestly. “Take you out to a nice restaurant, to the movies, go ice-skating, whatever really. I just can’t wait to be able to show off to everyone how lucky I am that you’re mine.”</p><p>They had dinner, after which Harry made a call to his mum to let her know he was doing ok and that Louis was taking care of him.</p><p>“You are behaving, aren’t you?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Harry assured.</p><p>“And the two of you are getting along?” Anne checked. “No awkward silences or disagreements?”</p><p>“Honestly, we’re fine,” Harry insisted. “I’m really enjoying being here.”</p><p>“Zayn said you were punished over the weekend,” Anne replied. “Are you ok? Did Louis give you appropriate aftercare? You didn’t need to safe-word, did you? The safe-word is so important. You do know it is your right to safe-word if you need to and that it is a Dom’s duty to respect it? Are you doing all of your homework? Have you had enough to eat?”</p><p>“Mum, mum, slow down,” Harry told her. “I’m fine. Yes, I’m eating and doing homework and I know all about safe-words. Things are fine, I promise. How’s Zayn? You and dad aren’t making him feel uncomfortable, are you?”</p><p>“Of course not, Zayn loves it here,” Anne answered. “It’s like he’s on a little holiday. And he enjoys those Documentaries your dad likes. You know, the ones that always send you and me to sleep? So the two of them have bonded over that. But, sweetheart, you haven’t been with Louis for very long. What did you do to get punished so soon?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“He punished you for nothing?” Anne did not sound impressed</p><p>“No, not nothing,” Harry groaned. “That’s private stuff, mum. Can we just leave it? You don’t need to know every detail about my personal life. Just trust me when I say that it was an appropriate punishment and I was ‘green’.”</p><p>“Ah, I’m glad you mentioned your personal life,” Anne said and Harry felt like smashing his head against the wall. “I’ve been meaning to ask. Are you being careful?”</p><p>“Careful?” Harry repeated. “Mum, we’re not… we haven’t… it’s really not your business ok.”</p><p>“Harry, love, it’s ok to talk about these things. There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Anne told him.</p><p>“I’m hanging up the phone now,” Harry warned. “Bye mum.”</p><p>He turned his phone on silent so he could ignore her if she tried to call back. Venturing back into the living-room, he observed Louis for a while, watching as the teacher tried to do some lesson preparation. He was wearing a pair of glasses. Typically he wore contacts. In fact, Harry had only seen the man wearing glasses a few times at school. The simple black frames gave the man a more sophisticated look that Harry found incredibly sexy. Disregarding what the Dom was trying to concentrate on, Harry slinked over to him and straddled his lap, whispering dirty desires into his ear in an attempt to instigate something sexual. </p><p>“Harry, I’m busy,” Louis told him pointedly. </p><p>Harry ignored him and began to essentially give the older man a lap-dance. Louis issued another warning, telling Harry to let him get on with his work. Once again, Harry disobeyed and slipped down to his knees, attempting to open Louis’ trousers. </p><p>“Enough,” Louis landed a light slap across Harry’s face. “Stand,” he commanded and gulping nervously, Harry stood up.</p><p>Snatching a hold of his wrist, Louis pulled Harry into the bedroom. He made quick work of stripping the submissive boy then fastened a cock-ring onto him. Harry looked down at the accessory forlornly before being instructed to lay down on the bed. Following the order, Harry made himself comfortable, watching as Louis took his clothes off. He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes travelled down Louis’ chest and abs, lingering on the man’s cock before meeting his eye.</p><p>Moving over to the bed and setting his glasses on the bedside table, Louis climbed on top of Harry, kissing him passionately and grinding down against him. It felt good, but with the cock-ring in place, there would be no ‘happy ending’ for Harry. As for Louis, he was fully able to enjoy his time rubbing up against Harry’s beautiful nude body before landing a streak of cum across Harry’s front. With a satisfied grin, Louis planted a quick peck to Harry’s lips before moving off of the bed and pulling on a pair of loose joggers and a t-shirt.</p><p>“You’re mean,” Harry pouted as he was left covered in the Dom’s cum, his own cock aching for release but the ring denying him of the orgasm he craved.</p><p>“And you’re sex-crazed,” Louis retaliated fixing his glasses back on. “If you carry on being a disrespectful brat and begging for sex then it’s never going to happen, love. Good boys only beg when their Doms tell them to.”</p><p>“I AM a good boy,” Harry claimed. “I can’t help it if you’re so gorgeous it makes me horny all the time. It’s part of being a teenager, Lou. I probably wouldn’t be so needy if you just fucked me already.”</p><p>“Hey,” Louis reprimanded. “I thought I made myself clear the other night. I don’t want our first time together to be me just fucking you,” he said with distaste. “I want our first time to be special, to actually mean something. Honestly Harry, if a quick hard fuck is all you’re after then I’m the wrong Dom for you. I’m looking for a serious commitment. If you definitely can’t give me that then let me know now, don’t string this thing out.”</p><p>“I am serious about committing to you,” Harry insisted. He winced with discomfort as he moved to sit against the headboard of the bed, his poor balls still bursting with the need to cum. “There’s plenty of options for me out there if I did just want a fuck,” the school-boy pointed out. “But I want you, Sir. And I trust you so much I’m prepared to share my body with you. Maybe you could try feeling flattered by that instead of assuming I’m only interested in sex. Louis,” he spoke the man’s name to convey his level of sincerity. “We’re never going to work out if you keep treating me like I’m just a horny teenager.”</p><p>“Then don’t act like one, love,” Louis replied.</p><p>“It’s not an act though,” Harry huffed. “I AM a horny teenager. I can’t just turn it off. But you shouldn’t treat me as if a horny teenager is all I am because there’s a lot more to me than that. I can be a good sub for you, Sir, I know I can.”</p><p>“Come here,” Louis held his arms out for the boy and Harry ignored the ache between his legs in order to stand up and melt into the man’s embrace. “I’m sorry, ok,” Louis apologised as he gave Harry a quick kiss. “You are a good sub, Harry,” he reassured. “My good sub,” he boasted proudly. “And I promise you, babe, I want you just as much as you want me. I’m crazy about you.”</p><p>“We’re gonna make it work, right?” Harry asked. “You and me, I mean. We’re going to be together properly, aren’t we?”</p><p>“If you’ll have me,” Louis responded, uncaring of his own cum now being pressed against his t-shirt as he cuddled Harry close.</p><p>After cleaning Harry up and ensuring he was ok on an emotional level, Louis dressed the boy in a pair of panties and one of his favoured pullover hoodies. He admired his boy’s beauty from time-to-time while he finished off his class prep work, Harry occupying himself with watching T.V.</p><p>Later on, as they cuddled up in bed together, Harry admitted that being Louis’ sub wasn’t quite what he had imagined. </p><p>“In a good way or a bad way?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Neither,” Harry shrugged. “I just imagined that we’d be constantly laughing and kissing and having sex. I didn’t really expect there to be punishments, chores and like… proper ‘adult stuff’.”</p><p>“This isn’t a holiday, Haz,” Louis pointed out. “This is what a relationship and living together is like. It can’t all be fun and games and kinky sex. It’s a challenge to commit to a partner and a relationship doesn’t just happen. These things take work.” </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry replied. “It’s just… knowing all that is one thing. Actually having to live it… bit of a reality check, I guess. But I’m glad we’re doing this,” he added hastily. “I like being here with you. I’m taking this experience seriously, I promise. I think we’ll make a good couple.”</p><p>“I think so too, babe,” Louis smiled kissing him sweetly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm starting to feel a bit restless on account of the lockdown... must take deep calming breaths...</p><p>Hope you're all doing well out there...</p><p>I guess I should warn for watersports...</p><p>Here's the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p><p>On Tuesday morning, Harry had Gym class, one of the few lessons he shared with Niall and Liam. They had all changed into their shorts, t-shirts and trainers and headed outside to play Football. Of course, as soon as they were on the field, Harry, Liam and Niall huddled in their own little corner simply watching their peers run around and refusing to participate themselves. It wasn’t that they disliked Football or exercise. It was just one of their rare opportunities to have a proper conversation without it impacting their studies. </p><p>“How’s it going with, Tommo, then?” Niall asked. “You two fuck yet?”</p><p>“Niall,” Liam admonished.</p><p>“Oh like you don’t wanna know,” Niall rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you have to be so blunt about it, mate,” Liam sighed. “But, um, how is it going?” he looked to Harry with his big brown puppy eyes.</p><p>“Good, I guess,” Harry told them. “No sex yet,” he shrugged and Niall looked disappointed while Liam seemed to nod in approval. “Living with Louis as his submissive hasn’t really been what I expected but I think I just had some school-boy fantasy in my head.”</p><p>“You seemed happy enough at the weekend,” Niall pointed out. “You both did. I mean, I know you had that punishment but…”</p><p>“No, no, I am happy,” Harry insisted. “I guess the horny teenager was expecting to live like a porn-star for a couple of weeks,” he laughed at the absurdity. “But Louis isn’t a horny teenager. He’s an adult looking for a serious commitment. So he’s focusing more on us just getting to know one another properly and seeing how compatible we really are. He’s even got some kind of questionnaire quiz thing set up for us to do together later. You know, to learn more about each other.”</p><p>“That sounds like it could be fun,” Liam said. “And I’m glad he’s doing it this way. It shows how much he really cares about you. He’s not just some sleazy Dom looking to take advantage of you. Not that I ever thought he was,” Liam added. “But still, it’s nice that he’s taking this whole thing so seriously.”</p><p>“Yeah, it really is,” Harry smiled ghosting his fingers along his throat, missing the feel of his pearl necklace that he was not permitted to wear during Gym. </p><p>XXX</p><p>At lunch time, Louis sent Harry a text, instructing him to select the pasta option. He then made his way to Zayn’s classroom, lurking in the doorway and watching in amusement as a clearly uncomfortable Zayn tried to get the girl in a short-skirt and too-low blouse to stop flirting with him and leave his Art room. As the girl accidentally dropped a paintbrush on the floor, giggling out an ‘oops’ as she bent down to retrieve it, essentially presenting her ass to the teacher, Louis decided to come to his friend’s rescue. The girl had the decency to look a little embarrassed but still made a point of brushing her barely-developed breasts against Zayn’s front as she passed by him.</p><p>“See what I have to deal with?” Zayn huffed once the student had gone.</p><p>“Right, your good-looks are such a curse,” Louis mocked.</p><p>“Piss off,” Zayn grumbled. “If I were a female teacher, especially a sub, and that was some horny teenage Dom boy aggressively flirting with me like that you wouldn’t find it so funny.”</p><p>“True,” Louis conceded. “It might be worth contacting her parents. You shouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable like that in the workplace.”</p><p>“I’ve met her mother,” Zayn shook his head. “And trust me, the mother’s behaviour is a lot worse. Last Parent’s Evening she practically tried to give me a lap-dance. She’s a single mum for the most part. From what I can gather she goes through different guys a lot but they never stick around for long. Growing up with a mother like that… can’t blame the poor girl for it, really… she must think it’s normal. She’ll be starting her sub or Dom studies next year. I imagine she’ll flirt with you outrageously as well.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “But I’m usually better at shutting down flirty students than you are.”</p><p>“Young Harry doesn’t think so,” Zayn smirked.</p><p>“That’s different, I appreciated his advances,” Louis defended. “Now come on, do you wanna get out of here for lunch? We could grab a Subway or a McDonalds.”</p><p>“Actually Anne made me a packed lunch,” Zayn said heading into his little cupboard where he kept his coat and bag. “You can share it if you like, there’s more than enough.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Louis remarked when Zayn placed it all on the table. “That could feed an entire classroom,” he said, his words only a slight exaggeration. </p><p>The packed lunch consisted of four ham sandwiches, two tuna baguettes, a large share bag of Doritos, a croissant, two iced-ring donuts, an apple, a banana, three small cartons of orange juice, three small cartons of apple juice, a bottle of water, four Mars Bars, two Cheese-Strings, two Scotch-eggs and a yoghurt but no spoon.</p><p>Sitting down together, they tucked in to the mini-feast Harry’s mother had prepared. While they were eating, Zayn asked how things were going with Harry.</p><p>“Any more punishments?” Zayn enquired. </p><p>“Yeah,” Louis chewed down on a ham sandwich while Zayn tore into a tuna baguette. “He’s a bit of handful at times. Keeps begging for sex.”</p><p>“Your good-looks are such a curse,” Zayn jeered, echoing the words his friend had recently said to him.</p><p>“Bite me,” Louis retaliated so Zayn threw a Scotch-egg at him. “Missed,” Louis sniped as the food item rolled under the Art-room sink to collect dust for the next decade. “I’ve allowed him to share my bed though. Which is a bad move on my part, I think.”</p><p>“Why?” Zayn sipped on a carton of orange juice.</p><p>“Think I like it too much,” Louis admitted. “It’s gonna be hard sleeping alone again when he goes back home.”</p><p>“I’ll sleep with you, mate,” Zayn offered and Louis simply quirked an eyebrow at him as he selected one of the iced-ring donuts. “That didn’t sound quite so gay in my head,” Zayn said. “But I mean it. I can share your bed to help you sleep at night if you really need me to. Or I could buy you a giant-ass teddy-bear.”</p><p>“No to both, but thanks,” Louis said. </p><p>“Things are going good though, yeah?” Zayn checked as he started on the Doritos, Louis immediately reaching his hand in to grab a stash. “You’re getting along alright? Seem pretty compatible?”</p><p>“Yeah, I reckon so,” Louis nodded. “I’ve definitely never felt this way about somebody before. I do worry sometimes though. I mean, what if I’m just his first big crush? What if I completely and hopelessly fall for him and he just gets over me in a matter of weeks?”</p><p>“Give the lad more credit,” Zayn said. “He’s really into you. It’s more than just a school-boy crush. Just because he’s young doesn’t mean he isn’t ready for a serious commitment. He’d drop to his knees to officially become your sub right now if he could. Hell, he’d have done it months ago if it were up to him.”</p><p>They talked some more as they continued to eat, Zayn suggesting Louis take Harry out on a date. </p><p>“That’s what normal couples do,” Zayn pointed out. “I get you might have to take him out of town rather than flaunt him around our local pub or whatever, but still… treat the boy. Be romantic and shit.”</p><p>“Charming advice as ever,” Louis stated dryly. “But yeah, I’ll definitely take him somewhere.”</p><p>“Good,” Zayn nodded chewing on his Mars Bar. “Lou?” he asked tentatively.</p><p>“Huh?” Louis grunted through a mouthful of banana. </p><p>“Have you ever thought about what might happen when Harry turns eighteen?” Zayn queried.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Just… what if he doesn’t turn out to be a sub?” Zayn suggested delicately. “What if the school got his classification right? What if he is a Dom after all?”</p><p>“Fuck off, he won’t be,” Louis scoffed. “He’s a sub. He knows he is. I know he is.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know you think that,” Zayn sighed. “And, fuck, mate, I hope you’re right. I hope he is a sub. And if I had to put money on it, I’d say he is. But then, his dad tells me all these stories about things he used to do as a kid and… it sounds so Dom-like at times that I can’t help but wonder. I want Harry to be a sub, I really do. But face it, nobody really knows for sure until the mark appears. So… what if, mate?”</p><p>“Fuck what if,” Louis sneered and Zayn suppressed an eye-roll. “And so what if he behaved a bit Dom-like as a kid. He was probably just copying Gemma. Younger kids mimic their older siblings all the time. It doesn’t mean shit.”</p><p>“I know you don’t want to consider it as a possibility,” Zayn said. “I don’t either. But given the circumstances I think it’s something you ought to think about. I just don’t wanna see you get hurt. Or Harry. That kid will be fucking crushed if he wakes up with a Dom mark on his wrist. But… I still think it’s something you need to think about… just in case.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>After school, Louis and Harry got marking classwork and completing homework out of the way before they sat down together to partake in Louis’ ‘Getting to Know You’ quiz, Louis instructing Harry to drink plenty of water. Questions included their favourite colour, favourite movie, favourite food. There was also a selection of more in-depth required answers such as ‘describe your favourite birthday party’, ‘a funny memory that always makes you laugh’ and ‘if you could have a superpower what would it be and why?’</p><p>They quietly filled their answers in before sharing them with one another. The questions about their favourite things were interesting details to learn about the other and file the information away. The longer answers proved to be great talking points and after they’d discussed every answer on the quiz the pair definitely felt their connection was stronger and that they knew their partner better than they did before. </p><p>“I wanna take you out,” Louis suddenly blurted. “On a date,” he clarified. “Tomorrow night, maybe?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I’d love that.”</p><p>“Good,” Louis smiled, struggling to contain his excitement at the prospect of a date with Harry. “Finish your water,” he gestured to the glass and Harry dutifully drained the remaining contents. “Need to pee yet?”</p><p>“Kinda,” Harry admitted. “But, like, I’m not overly desperate.”</p><p>“I’ll get you another glass then,” Louis decided heading to the kitchen to refill the glass to the brim with cold water. “Drink up, love,” he encouraged handing it over, a few droplets spilling over.</p><p>While Harry drank, Louis reached for the remote control and turned the television on. He then guided the school-boy to sit on his lap and rested his hand over Harry’s stomach, occasionally pushing down against his bladder and making him squirm.</p><p>“Keep drinking,” Louis whispered the order into Harry’s ear. </p><p>“Louis,” Harry whined several minutes later. “I really need to go now.”</p><p>“Go where?” Louis asked innocently applying pressure to the boy’s bladder.</p><p>“Lou,” Harry whimpered clenching his legs together and tensing up as he struggled to keep control of himself. </p><p>“Where do you need to go, Haz?” Louis quizzed him.</p><p>“Toilet,” Harry mumbled. “Please, Lou.”</p><p>“Nah, I think you can hold it,” Louis told him turning his focus back to the T.V.</p><p>“Sir, please,” Harry begged hopefully.</p><p>“Colour, love?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Green,” Harry answered as he continued to squirm uncomfortably in the Dom’s lap.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Can I go to the toilet, Sir?” Harry asked.</p><p>“No,” Louis responded and Harry sighed, jiggling awkwardly in the teacher’s lap. “Have some more water, Harry.”</p><p>“What?” Harry blanched. “I can’t… I’ll burst.”</p><p>“You can do it for me, love,” Louis encouraged. “Go on, go and fill your glass.”</p><p>“I bet this is what pregnant women feel like,” Harry mumbled to himself as he waddled to the kitchen, very mindful of his full bladder. Holding the glass under the tap, he turned on the faucet and watched the stream of cold water fill the glass. “This is torture,” Harry declared before returning to the sofa.</p><p>“Drink up,” Louis instructed with an amused grin, a hint of lust also present in his eyes.</p><p>Glaring down at the glass of water, Harry silently vowed to never drink the stuff again as he tipped it back down his throat, a few stray droplets spilling down his chin as he gulped down the full glass.</p><p>“Fuck, Louis, please,” Harry hopped from foot to foot as he set the empty glass down on the coffee table. “I really can’t hold it much longer.”</p><p>“Relax,” Louis stood up and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. “Just hold on a little longer for me, babe,” he took his student’s hand and led him to the bathroom. He loosened Harry’s trousers and pushed them down to his ankles. “These look so pretty on you,” he commented as he fingered the waistband of the white lacy panties. “Sit down,” he instructed after lifting the lid of the toilet up. “But don’t piss yet… spread your legs… look at you,” he said admiringly. “I bet your bladders nice and full, eh?”</p><p>“Definitely full, I wouldn’t say it’s nice,” Harry said tersely. </p><p>“You still green, Haz?” Louis checked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m green,” Harry confirmed.</p><p>“Alright,” Louis opened his own trousers and pulled his cock out. “Keep your legs spread for me… that’s it,” he approved. “Now, I’m gonna take a piss… think you can hold nice and still for me?”</p><p>“I… I… where are you pissing?” Harry babbled in confusion.</p><p>“Well, if you hold still and I aim well enough, then I should piss on your pretty little panties,” Louis answered noting the way Harry’s eyes widened in shock. “Still green, babe?”</p><p>“Um… ok,” Harry agreed. “But you’re gonna let me pee soon, right? I’m dying here.”</p><p>“Just hold on a bit longer, baby, you’re doing really well,” Louis encouraged before taking aim and staining the front of Harry’s lacy white panties with his piss.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry jumped slightly as the warmth hit his front. He whimpered as he watched Louis’ flow, some of it trickling onto his inner thigh, the need to pee stronger than ever. “I’m not gonna last,” Harry warned.</p><p>“Hold it,” Louis told him sternly as he shook himself off and turned the tap on to wash his hands.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore as the water beating down on the ceramic sink echoed around the bathroom. He was still seated on the toilet, the front of his panties soaked with the Dom’s urine. The entire situation felt so filthy and degrading but Harry couldn’t deny that he felt aroused.</p><p>“Come on then, stand up,” Louis spun Harry around, standing right up behind him so they were both facing the toilet. He pushed the wet panties down to Harry’s knees, pressed kisses to the boy’s neck, and tickled his fingers over the desperate teen’s tummy as he took Harry’s cock in hand. “Go on, love,” Louis permitted. “Be a little piss-whore for me.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Harry exclaimed in relief as his stream of piss finally hit the porcelain. He dropped his head back onto Louis’ shoulder, knees weak and mouth agape as the Dom kept a firm hold on his cock, aiming him for the toilet as he emptied his bladder. </p><p>The rush was exhilarating. Similar to an orgasm even and Harry definitely felt remarkably submissive.</p><p>“Alright, love, how was that?” Louis asked once Harry had finished.</p><p>“Um… weird,” Harry summarised, his mind still trying to process. “I think I kinda hated having to drink all the water and not being allowed to pee… but then it felt so amazing when I finally was allowed to go… and… and… I feel a bit lightheaded.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I’ll take care of you,” Louis laughed helping him step out of his trousers and removed the piss-soaked panties. “Think you’ll be green to explore watersports some more or is it not really your thing?”</p><p>“Um… I dunno,” Harry replied. “I mean, I guess I liked it a little,” he admitted sheepishly. “And I think I’d be willing to experiment a little more in the future. But maybe not for the rest of this two-week stay. Is that ok?”</p><p>“Of course, love, whatever you want,” Louis assured giving him a sweet kiss as he took a nude Harry back to the living-room.</p><p>XXX</p><p>While Louis was watching T.V, Harry excused himself to call his mum. The phone rang a few times before Zayn’s voice answered saying ‘Hello, Styles residence’.</p><p>“Zayn, hi,” Harry said. “Is mum there?”</p><p>“She’s out with your dad,” Zayn answered. “He’s taken her to the movies as a reward for good behaviour.”</p><p>“Oh, ok,” Harry replied. “I’ll call her tomorrow. See you later, Zayn.”</p><p>“Hold on, mate,” Zayn interjected. “Let’s have a little chat. How are things with Lou?”</p><p>“Good,” Harry felt his cheeks blush as he thought about the pissing situation from earlier.</p><p>“Are you managing to stay out of trouble today?” the Art teacher asked teasingly.</p><p>“Just about,” Harry replied. “I’m quite the good sub when I want to be.”</p><p>“I’m sure you are, mate,” Zayn said. “But, listen, hypothetically speaking… what do you think you’ll do if you turn out to be a Dom after all?”</p><p>“What?” Harry responded, shocked and hurt.</p><p>“I’m not saying you will be,” Zayn rushed to explain. “I’m definitely rooting for you to be a sub. But I think it’s best for you to at least consider the alternative.”</p><p>“That’s crazy, I won’t be a Dom,” Harry insisted. “I’m definitely a sub. I know I am. I thought you understood that.”</p><p>“I do, mate,” Zayn assured. “And I’m pretty confident you will be a sub. But just in case you’re not… what are you going to do?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter because I’m not a Dom,” Harry answered. “But if I did end up with a moon on my wrist then… then so what? I’m still going to be with Louis. We’re meant to be together. The time we’re spending together now is proving that. And if I get a Dom mark when I turn eighteen then… you’ll have to tattoo over it and then put a star on the back of my neck for me because I’m going to submit to Louis anyway,” he stated determinedly.</p><p>“Wow,” Zayn commented. “I guess you’ve got it all worked out.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Harry said. “But I’m definitely going to be a sub.”</p><p>“Alright, well, nice talking to you, mate,” Zayn said. “See you later.”</p><p>“Bye,” Harry replied before re-joining Louis on the sofa.</p><p>XXX</p><p>They shared many kisses and caresses before bed that night. As Harry had been so well behaved and didn’t beg or pester the Dom to take things further, Louis decided to reward him with mutual masturbation. Sitting side-by-side, they touched themselves, kissing each other intimately and discussing the things they’d like to do with one another someday.</p><p>“Want your big dick in me so bad,” Harry panted a he violently jerked himself. “Want you to pound my needy little asshole.”</p><p>“Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Louis promised. “Gonna own that tight little ass, really make you moan.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry whimpered.</p><p>Leaning in, Harry kissed Louis clumsily, accidentally making his teacher’s lip bleed, not that Louis remotely cared as he watched the student spill his release over himself. </p><p>XXX</p><p>For their date, Louis drove Harry out of town so they could share a pub dinner and enjoy a show of a local band performing. Given that it was just a generic pub, they both dressed casually, Harry sporting his collar and Louis proudly holding the lead attached to it. They found themselves a table, choosing to sit side-by-side rather than across from one another as most couples did. They also opted to keep the leash clipped on, Louis rather enjoying having it in his hands and being able to tug Harry towards him to steal a kiss from his lips whenever he desired. </p><p>They perused the menu for a while, deciding to share two sides while each getting their own main. Looking over the dessert menu, they ultimately decided they would make up their mind after their main meal. With a tug on the leash, Louis pulled Harry in for a quick kiss and whispered against the boy’s lips for him to ‘be good’. The Dom then left the sub at the table so he could place their food order at the bar as well as get them drinks. </p><p>As he was returning to their table, drinks in hand, he spied another Dom approaching Harry. He gripped tight to the two glasses in his hands and tried to remain calm as he shot daggers at the unwelcome man’s back. For his part, Harry kept his eyes down, mumbling to the man that he was with someone. Just a few steps away from the table, Louis overheard the man propositioning Harry for a meeting in the toilets. </p><p>“Yes or no, doll-face?” the middle-aged man asked.</p><p>“No,” Harry answered uncomfortably keeping his eyes averted. </p><p>“You heard him,” Louis interjected setting the glasses down on the table with more force than necessary, some of the contents spilling over. “My sub told you ‘no’. So move along.”</p><p>Physically, Louis was at least a head shorter than the other Dom. But Louis’ attitude and demeanour more than made up for it. The other man grumbled something non-distinguishable before heading away. Glaring after him, Louis remained on his feet watching the other male walk away. He rolled his eyes and released a tut as the man sat down at a table with a woman and a young boy and a girl, presumably his wife and children. </p><p>“Fucking hate people like that,” Louis commented reclaiming his seat beside Harry. “You alright, love?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded shifting to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder. </p><p>“Do you get things like that happen a lot?” Louis asked.</p><p>“No, not really,” Harry shook his head as he occupied his hands with playing with Louis’ fingers. “But usually I’m not out in public wearing a submissive collar,” he pointed out. “Most people think I’m a Dom so I get left alone. Liam isn’t so lucky. He gets a lot of attention from older Dom women. Bit creepy really. I swear some of them are old enough to be his mother. And of course he’s too polite to say he’s uncomfortable so he just makes awkward conversation until Niall tells them to fuck off.”</p><p>“I can see Niall being the type of sub who gets spanked a lot,” Louis smirked.</p><p>“He’d probably like it,” Harry laughed and Louis couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “I can see him being a cheeky kinky sub.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “He’ll definitely be a handful for some poor Dom.”</p><p>A waitress brought their variety of side dishes out and Louis offered her a smile as he thanked her. Sitting up straight, Harry took a sip of his drink and waited for Louis to take the first chicken wing before taking one for himself. They chatted about the school day, Harry finding tales of the Staff Room highly fascinating while they nibbled through their chicken wings and garlic bread.</p><p>The waitress returned to clear away their used plates. A few minutes later she was back, presenting them with their main meals. Louis had ordered himself a pizza while Harry had opted for a fish dish. </p><p>“Mmm, this is delicious,” Harry claimed before offering a forkful to Louis to try.</p><p>“Babe,” Louis shook his head as he forced himself to swallow. “That’s disgusting. Here, eat some real food,” he hovered a slice of pizza to the boy’s mouth. “How’s that?” he asked watching Harry take a bite.</p><p>“Can’t go wrong with pizza,” Harry shrugged. “I still prefer my fish though. Clearly I have a more sophisticated palate than you do.”</p><p>“Apparently so,” Louis said, amused.</p><p>After finishing their food, they decided they were too full to indulge in a dessert. Instead, they moved over to the Pool table and set up a game. It wasn’t a game Harry was particularly used to. He vaguely knew the rules and he’d seen people play before but he’d never really had a go himself. Foolishly, he thought perhaps Louis would let him win in an effort to come across as a more charming date. But Louis played the game to the best of his ability and refused to allow Harry to cheat. His victory was inevitable and Harry couldn’t help but pout just a little at his loss.</p><p>“Look at that lip,” Louis grinned tugging on the lead to pull him closer. “Gonna get it,” he warned before nipping playfully at Harry’s mouth.</p><p>After standing at the bar for a while to get another drink each, Louis and Harry found seats and waited for the local band show to start. The band consisted of a male drummer with floppy hair, a girl on bass guitar with long hair on one side while the other side was shaved, an attractively scruffy looking man on lead guitar with suspiciously red eyes and a man with ripped jeans, an old band t-shirt and poorly illustrated tattoos up one arm providing vocals. </p><p>Their sound-check was rather painful to sit through and even when they began playing properly Harry and Louis both found the drums to be too loud. Though Harry and Louis joined in with the polite applause the band received between each song, neither was particularly invested in the band’s performance. They were much more interested in kissing each other and squeezing one another’s thighs and bums, occasionally snaking a hand across one another’s cocks. </p><p>The too-loud music thumped through Harry’s veins, the vibrations feeling strangely nice against his balls, especially when Louis cupped him through his trousers under the table. Finishing his drink and seeing that Louis’ glass was almost finished, Harry leaned in close to the Dom to speak in his ear, shouting to be heard above the band.</p><p>“Ready to go home and make out some more?” Harry asked.</p><p>With a nod, Louis picked up his glass and drained the rest of his coke before taking a firm hold on the leash and guiding Harry out of the pub and back into the car.</p><p>“Hope you had a fun night, love,” Louis said on the drive back home, one hand on the steering-wheel, the other resting on Harry’s upper-thigh.</p><p>“I did,” Harry smiled. </p><p>“What did you think of the band?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Very loud,” Harry laughed. “Not too sure if I thought they were any good or not. I liked most of the songs they were covering though.”</p><p>“We should watch more live bands together some time,” Louis suggested. “There’s actually some really good ones about in our neck of the woods.”</p><p>“Maybe when I’m eighteen you can take me to see some,” Harry said.</p><p>“Definitely,” Louis squeezed his thigh.</p><p>They arrived home and Louis fixed them both a cup of tea. They’d barely managed to drink a mouthful between them before they were horizontal on the couch, tangling their tongues together while Louis ground his hips down against the boy beneath him. </p><p>“Mmm, Sir,” Harry panted out jerking his hips upwards to match Louis’ thrusts. “That feels good.”</p><p>“It’ll feel better with these off,” Louis tugged at the green-eyed teen’s jeans. </p><p>As Louis moved off of him, Harry speedily yanked his trousers off, Louis soon peeling his panties off of him too before palming his cock.</p><p>“Fuck, Lou,” Harry gasped.</p><p>“Don’t be rude, babe, touch me too,” Louis encouraged him. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>Harry eagerly reached out, fumbling clumsily with the zipper on Louis’ jeans before shoving the material down the Dom’s plump rear and thighs. Moving back slightly, Louis shucked the jeans off the rest of the way and slung them to the floor, throwing his shirt and boxers with it soon after. Settling his nude form back over his student, the teacher claimed the younger male’s mouth, aligning their cocks so they pressed right against each other.</p><p>“Sir, please,” Harry whined arching his neck and Louis couldn’t restrain himself from leaning in to suck a mark just above the collar. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted. </p><p>“Come on,” tugging on the leash that was still attached to the submissive collar, Louis escorted Harry to the bedroom. He guided the boy to lay back on the bed then climbed on top of him, his dick dangling in front of Harry’s face while his own mouth hovered above Harry’s cock. “Colour, love?”</p><p>“Green, Sir, please, I’m so fucking green,” Harry insisted desperately.</p><p>“Alright, have fun, babe,” Louis encouraged waving his dick from side-to-side. “No biting,” he added before stroking Harry’s thigh with one hand and cupping his balls with the other as he licked a stripe up the length of his student’s cock. </p><p>Flat on his back, Harry gripped the backs of Louis’ thighs and enthusiastically lapped his tongue over the head of Louis’ penis, familiarising himself with the taste before stretching his lips wide and taking the first inch into his mouth. He enjoyed the weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue and closed his eyes, wondering if it would be possible to fall asleep with his Dom’s cock in his mouth. Taking Louis down another inch, Harry concentrated on breathing through his nose and trying to mimic Louis’ speed and movements. </p><p>His technique wasn’t quite as refined as Louis’, but Harry still felt he was doing an appropriately satisfying job. Especially since he believed he had the more challenging position from being flat on his back with Louis straddled over him.</p><p>“You alright there, baby?” Louis checked, a string of spit dangling between his lip and the crown of Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry managed to croak out. “Neck’s starting to ache,” he admitted.</p><p>“Ok, switch,” Louis ordered delivering a peck to the tip of Harry’s penis.</p><p>Carefully, the two moved around so that Louis was on his back with Harry straddling his face. Dropping his face down between Louis’ legs, Harry resumed sucking at the Dom’s blood-filled dick, finding the position a bit more comfortable and surprising himself that he was able to take the older man deeper from this angle. </p><p>“Mmm,” Harry moaned in shock, accidentally scraping Louis a little with his teeth when the man probed a finger around his opening. “Sorry, Sir,” he mumbled after receiving a quick spank to his ass for the inadvertent bite. “Sir, Lou,” he moaned a short time later. “I’m close.”</p><p>“Me too, baby,” Louis managed to get out. “Spit or swallow, it’s up to you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry whimpered as Louis sucked extra hard at his cock, squeezing his ass as he did so. He was actually starting to feel his legs cramp up from the position he was in, but he ignored it and focused on the feeling of Louis’ warm mouth around his dick, and the weight of Louis’ cock on his own tongue. He followed Louis’ example and sucked harder, feeling butterflies in his stomach, both from his desperate need to release and his slight nerves as to what Louis’ cum may taste like. </p><p>Inevitably, it happened. Harry emptied himself into Louis’ mouth, some of it spilling onto the bed. Harry found himself mildly choking on Louis’ offering around the same time, unable to take much of the final load and watching it splatter against the quilt cover and part of his torso and Louis’ own leg instead. Pushing himself up, Harry shakily rolled off of Louis and collapsed down on the bed, a dribble of Louis’ cum creeping out the corner of his mouth. He caught it with the pad of his thumb and hesitantly licked it off. He then found himself blinking up at Louis as the Dom loomed over him, his eyes blown and lips swollen. The Dom used the sheets to wipe the cum off of them before resting his forehead against Harry’s. It slowly sunk in for Harry what they had done together and that Louis had swallowed his cum too. Something about that made Harry feel all giddy inside and he couldn’t wait to relay the story to his friends the next day. For the time being, he accepted Louis’ kisses, the pair tasting themselves in one another’s mouths.</p><p>“We should change the sheets,” Harry said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “Can’t be bothered though,” he admitted.</p><p>Too lazy to change the sheets, they moved to Zayn’s bedroom and slept in his bed for the night. The dirty bedding could be tomorrow’s problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really need some chocolate today...</p><p>Just thought you ought to know...</p><p>Hope you enjoy this little chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18</p><p>Two weeks living with Louis seemed to fly by for Harry. All too soon, it was Thursday evening and the final full night they would be spending together before Harry returned home Friday evening. The energy between them felt different as they moved around the kitchen together to prepare dinner. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss this,” Harry commented as he set out two plates.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis gave him a sad smile. “Me too, babe. I’ve really enjoyed having you here,” he kissed his cheek quickly before dishing up the food. </p><p>“Maybe my mum and dad will agree for me to stay longer,” Harry suggested hopefully. “Or let me spend weekends here or something.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Louis answered. “But that’s something we can all sort out together later. Let’s just enjoy our time together now, yeah? Don’t think about leaving.”</p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed. “I’ll just pretend that I already am eighteen, that I have a star marking me as a sub on the back of my neck, and that I live here with you on a permanent basis.”</p><p>“Sure, love,” Louis stole another quick kiss before carrying their plates over to the table. </p><p>They sat together eating dinner, simply enjoying one another’s company and talking about their day. They decided they would watch a movie before bed and spent the remainder of their dinner time listing suggestions for a film to watch. With the plates clear, Louis tasked Harry with completing his Math homework while he washed the dishes. Once they were both finished, they settled comfortably on the sofa to watch the comedy film they had finally agreed on. </p><p>As the movie played across the screen, Harry inched closer and closer to Louis. He cuddled up to the older male, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ neck. Sliding a hand up Louis’ thigh, Harry squeezed the man’s leg meaningfully as he nibbled gently on the teacher’s earlobe. </p><p>“Haz, babe, are you even watching the movie?” Louis asked with an amused tone.</p><p>“Sure,” Harry responded moving his lips back down to trail kisses along Louis’ neck. “Sandra Bullock’s totally gonna realise she loves the lead guy by the end of the movie.”</p><p>“Babe, we’re watching The Hangover,” Louis laughed.</p><p>“Whatever,” Harry mumbled swinging his leg over Louis’ lap and straddling him. “You know, it IS my last night here, Sir.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, we weren’t gonna talk about that, remember?” Louis reminded him. “We were just gonna enjoy tonight.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry replied. “And I want to enjoy tonight. You know… really enjoy it, Sir,” he wiggled his hips and Louis’ hands came up to squeeze his ass.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, love,” Louis warned.</p><p>“Please, Lou,” Harry begged grinding his hips and successfully pulling a groan from the Dom. “I really want to share this with you… only with you… I’ve been a good sub for you haven’t I, Sir? Haven’t I earned this?”</p><p>“Harry, babe, this is a really big step,” Louis told him seriously. “If you give me your virginity, that’s it, it’s done. You can’t take it back again afterwards.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry answered. “But I am serious about you, Lou. I don’t want to have sex with you just so I can go and brag to my friends and be cool or whatever. I love you, Louis. Um… sorry, is it ok for me to say that?” he blushed. </p><p>Smiling widely, Louis moved his hands from Harry’s bum up to cradle his face. He gave him a soft gentle kiss then pulled back to rest their foreheads together.</p><p>“I love you, Haz,” Louis told him.</p><p>The green-eyed boy’s entire body relaxed as a wave of relief washed over him. He smiled beautifully and smashed his mouth back against Louis’, kissing him urgently. Dropping his hands back to Harry’s bum, Louis stood up and carried Harry to the bedroom, placing him carefully on the bed. They quickly stripped one another off before Harry moved to position himself on all fours. Biting his lower lip in what he hoped to be a sexy demeanour, Harry looked back at the Dom over his shoulder.</p><p>“Come and fuck me hard, Sir,” Harry begged reaching his hands around to spread his butt-cheeks invitingly.</p><p>“Whoa, slow down, love,” Louis told him as he carefully manoeuvred the school-boy onto his back. “There’s no need to rush. We need lube and a condom and just a little bit more preparation than none, ok?”</p><p>“Um, sorry,” Harry blushed covering his face with his hands out of embarrassment. “I guess I don’t really know how to do this. The sub always seems to just moan really loudly and kind of just lay there and take it in porn.”</p><p>“We’re not making a porn movie, babe,” Louis pointed out pulling his hands away from his face and kissing his flaming cheek. “I’m gonna put some music on. Any requests?”</p><p>“Just… something romantic,” Harry suggested. </p><p>The music filled the room and after grabbing lube and a condom, Louis crawled onto the bed to loom above Harry. He brushed some curls away from the boy’s face tenderly and bent down to steal a quick little kiss. Pulling back, he coated his fingers with lube and brought them to Harry’s entrance, gently tracing his opening. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” Louis encouraged, watching as the sub distractedly stroked his cock. “Good boy,” Louis approved as he probed his hole, pumping a single finger in and out. “Tell me how that feels, love?”</p><p>“It’s good, I like it,” Harry replied bashfully. He was well used to inserting one finger into himself. Occasionally he even fingered himself with two before slipping his blue butt-plug inside. He’d never experienced more than his own two fingers though. He glanced between Louis’ legs, surveying the man’s swollen cock a little nervously. He knew Louis had a big dick, but now that he was preparing to have said dick inside of himself, the aforementioned dick suddenly seemed larger than ever.</p><p>“Think you can take a second finger for me, baby?” Louis asked gently.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry answered spreading his legs a little more and taking a deep breath as he teased a finger around the head of his cock. “Kiss me?” he requested.</p><p>Still pumping two fingers inside of him, Louis leaned down to claim Harry’s lips. Releasing his cock, Harry looped his arms around Louis’ neck and focused on the kissing. </p><p>“Please, Lou,” Harry begged. The anticipation was searing through him, making him feel dizzy almost. He didn’t want to overthink the situation and allow his mind too much time to worry about what they planned to do. He just wanted to be having sex with Louis as soon as possible before he chickened out. “Just do it,” Harry encouraged. “I’m ready, I can take it,” he insisted. “Fuck me, Sir.”</p><p>“Not yet, babe,” Louis replied gently flexing his fingers to stretch Harry out a little more.</p><p>“Please, I want it,” Harry claimed. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me.”</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m your Dom,” Louis retaliated stilling his fingers inside the boy. “Look at me, love,” he requested and he gazed down into Harry’s emerald eyes. “This isn’t the time to rush or be reckless. I need to take care of you. If we don’t do this properly, I could seriously hurt you. Then we’d be taking an embarrassing trip to the hospital and be having a very awkward conversation with your parents. So relax and let me do this right, let me treat you the way you deserve, the way all subs deserve.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. “I’m sorry,” he babbled. “I just feel… I’m really nervous… but don’t stop,” he added hastily. “I really want this.”</p><p>“Relax,” Louis advised trailing kisses along the green-eyed boy’s neck, above and below his submissive collar. “I’ve got you, babe.”<br/>a<br/>Once Louis deemed Harry appropriately prepped, he withdrew his fingers from the boy’s virgin hole and placed a chaste kiss to his mouth. Reaching for a condom, he handed it to Harry and talked him through putting it on correctly, the teacher in him lecturing the boy about the importance of protection. With Louis’ cock covered with the condom the Dom gave the teenager’s hand a reassuring squeeze before instructing him to move to his hands and knees.</p><p>“Now, the easiest way to do this, is for you to push back against me,” Louis informed him. “Just go at your own pace. We can stop anytime you need to, babe. It’s gonna hurt a little and the overall experience may not be what you’re expecting or hoping for. First times are rarely anything special so don’t feel disappointed, yeah? And if you don’t enjoy it, that’s ok, Haz. It doesn’t mean anything bad. It doesn’t mean you’re not good at sex or that you’re not a sub. So, no pressure, ok, love?”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry responded staring down at the bed-sheets as he felt Louis shift closer, the Dom lining his cock up with Harry’s asshole but not entering.</p><p>“Colour, babe?” Louis checked.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis approved squeezing his student’s hip. “Back up onto me when you’re ready.”</p><p>Harry almost laughed at how un-sexy and unromantic Louis’ words sounded but he refrained. Instead, he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. He anticipated there being some kind of burn and he honestly wasn’t too sure how he felt about that. Closing his eyes, Harry forced his body to relax and pushed back against the Dom. He took a few moments to just enjoy the feel of Louis’ dick at his opening. Not yet breaching him. No burn, no bleeding, no embarrassing premature ejaculation. Just the crown of Louis’ cock nudging against his rim as if they were exchanging the gentlest of kisses, only the condom between them.</p><p>Taking a breath, Harry pushed back a little more. He instantly whimpered, shocked at how much the head of Louis’ cock seemed to stretch him. His instinct was to pull away and he did so, Louis’ penis falling away from his backside even though they’d barely made any proper connection. </p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” Harry apologised.</p><p>“Ssh, it’s ok,” Louis reassured circling an arm around the curly-haired boy’s waist and pulling him against himself for a hug. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, love. Don’t worry about it, babe.”</p><p>“I just… I didn’t expect… I thought…” Harry tried to string a coherent sentence together. “I don’t know what I thought,” he shrugged. </p><p>“It’s alright, love,” Louis comforted pressing a kiss to his cheek, followed by his neck and shoulder then back to his cheek again.</p><p>“Can we try again?” Harry asked. “Please,” he craned his neck around to look at Louis pleadingly.</p><p>“If you’re sure,” Louis replied. “But don’t feel like you have to just because you’re going home tomorrow.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Harry answered. “I really want this. Just let me try again. Just one more time, please.”</p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure, love,” Louis pecked him on the lips. “Let me just open you up a bit more,” he eased his fingers back into Harry’s body, pumping and flexing them a few times to keep him stretched. “When you’re ready, babe.”</p><p>This time, Harry dug his fingers into the bed-sheets as he pushed backwards. As nerves bubbled in his tummy, he pushed back further than he anticipated, letting out a grunt as Louis’ cock popped through the ring of his technically no-longer-virgin hole. Gasping for breath, he collapsed onto his elbows slightly, face falling onto the mattress. He was vaguely aware of Louis murmuring encouraging words to him, as well as his teacher’s gentle touch on his hip and lower-back. </p><p>Having Louis inside him definitely hurt but it wasn’t a blinding pain. He was confident he could power through it. Pushing himself upwards again, he took another steadying breath before asking Louis to move. </p><p>“Shit,” Harry gritted out as Louis pulled out. Somehow, the action burned more than when Harry had first taken Louis’ cock inside of himself.</p><p>“Haz?” Louis checked. “Need me to stop?”</p><p>“No, I just need to get used to it,” Harry insisted. “Keep going… but slow.”</p><p>As Louis eased himself back in, Harry found himself dropping his head into his arms and mentally talking himself through the experience and reminding himself to breathe. It took a little while, but after a few slow thrusts, being stuffed with Louis’ cock began to feel good. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry sighed. Once again, he pushed himself back up so he was on his hands and knees and gently rocked back against Louis. “Mmm,” he moaned as he focused on clenching his hole, tightening himself around the Dom’s cock. The resulting groan of appreciation spilling from Louis’ lips suggested the man liked it.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Louis instructed.</p><p>Maintaining his balance with one hand, Harry brought his other up to coil his fingers around his dick. It was perhaps the clumsiest hand-job Harry had ever administered on himself but it was enough to bring him pleasure and have him spilling into his hand and onto the bed-sheets. It took quite a bit longer before Louis emptied himself into the condom.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry summarised once it was over and Louis had eased out of him and thrown the used condom away.</p><p>“Are you alright, babe?” Louis asked cuddling him close. “Tell me how you’re feeling.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning at school, Niall and Liam instantly noticed Harry’s slight limp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Good boys, they're using condoms...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitely in a better mental state today...</p><p>The chocolate helps...</p><p>So yeah, Louis and Harry fucked...</p><p>Now on to the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19</p><p>Realistically, it wasn’t glaringly obvious that Harry Styles had recently engaged in sexual activity. A person could adopt a slight limp and choose to sit down slowly and carefully for a variety of reasons. Most people wouldn’t even be observant enough to notice anything different about the way Harry was moving around. But Niall Horan and Liam Payne were not ‘most people’. They were Harry’s best friends and as soon as their eyes connected, they just knew that Harry and Louis had finally had sex.</p><p>“Tell me everything, every last dirty detail,” Niall requested.</p><p>“Tell us what you’re comfortable with, mate,” Liam said shooting Niall a reproachful stare that went ignored.</p><p>“Is sex as amazing as people say it is?” Niall asked. “Did it hurt? Did you bleed? Did you shite yourself?”</p><p>“Of course I didn’t shit myself,” Harry laughed. “It was fine.”</p><p>“Just fine?” Niall sounded intensely disappointed.</p><p>“Well, first times aren’t known for being great are they,” Harry shrugged. “It was a bit painful and awkward to start with. But it felt good in the end and I don’t think I did anything to embarrass myself so I’m taking that as a win. Now that I have a better idea of what really happens and what to expect I think I’ll be able to be better and enjoy it more next time. Actually, I can’t wait to do it again.”</p><p>“Really?” Liam raised his brows in surprise. “But you look like you might be feeling sore. Would you really want to do it again so soon?”</p><p>“I’m not actually that sore,” Harry reasoned. “It’s more that I’m just so hyper-aware of the fact that I have had sex. It’s like I can still feel Louis inside of me. It’s weird,” he chuckled. </p><p>“How long did you last?” Niall asked in a whisper. “I mean, I hear that a lot of guys are sort of premature on their first time. That’s gotta be a bit embarrassing, right?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess the actual sex lasted a normal amount of time,” Harry shrugged. “We weren’t at it for hours or anything but I don’t think that’s realistic. And I definitely didn’t cum too early. We went for a good twenty minutes,” he lied.</p><p>“Did you moan like a porn-star?” Niall wondered.</p><p>“Of course he didn’t moan like a porn-star,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Did you?” he checked.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Harry assured. “I’d have felt way too awkward making noises like that. I got a little self-conscious about the noises I did make.”</p><p>“What kind of noises?” Liam asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry fiddled with his pearl necklace. “It’s not like any sound I’ve ever made naturally before. I don’t even think I could mimic it. I thought I might have sounded really silly but Louis said I sounded hot and he did start thrusting a bit harder whenever I moaned or grunted and stuff.”</p><p>“So what happens with gay sex?” Niall quizzed. “Does Louis just slip his cock up your butt and start pounding right away?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry shuddered at the thought even though that was pretty much what he’d expected to happen. “I know sometimes we all shit out a turd bigger than a cock but that doesn’t mean I’m ready to just take dick up my ass. There’s lube and fingers first.”</p><p>“Which you should do with a woman too, by the way,” Liam advised giving Niall a pointed look. “Never just ram in dry. Seriously Ni, did you even show up to Sex-Ed?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was drawing beards and moustaches on the sperms,” Niall claimed and Harry vaguely recalled giggling over the images a couple of years back while Liam had given the teacher his full attention. “So, Haz, do you feel any different now you’ve been de-virginized?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry mused. “Maybe a little. I mean, I feel like Lou and I are closer than ever and I guess I do feel a bit more grown up. But… at the same time, I’m still just me.”</p><p>“So, you’re happy, yeah?” Liam asked. “No regrets or anything? I read online that a lot of people end up regretting their first time.”</p><p>“I definitely don’t regret it,” Harry assured. “I think it’s good actually that Louis’ older. He’s experienced and he knows what he’s doing and how he should take care of a sub. If he was my age and we had sex things might not have gone so well. We might have rushed into it and he could have really hurt me or something. But Louis isn’t some dumb hormonal teenage Dom just looking for a quick dirty fuck. I was treated with respect and affection and we got to cuddle afterwards. That’s more than what most people get. I’m pretty lucky really.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>After school, Louis and Harry were having dinner together for the final time. They both took longer than necessary cutting their food up and chewed deliberately slow. Neither of them wanted the meal to end, knowing that when it did, it would be time for Harry to return to his parents’ house. </p><p>“Louis,” Harry sighed forlornly as they reluctantly finished their final mouthful.</p><p>“It’s alright, love,” the Dom faked a smile as he gave Harry’s hand a squeeze. “Come on, we should get your stuff packed together,” he acknowledged.</p><p>Quietly, the pair worked together to fold Harry’s clothes and gather up his things and re-pack them. While Louis collected the teenager’s toiletries from the bathroom, Harry grabbed his school stuff from the living-room. All too soon, all of Harry’s belongings were packed together save for his shoes and his coat.</p><p>“I don’t want to go,” Harry confessed stepping up close to the Dom and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“I know, babe,” Louis squeezed him back with equal fervour. “But this was the deal we made. A two-week trial and then we’d review the situation from there.”</p><p>“I want to stay,” Harry said. “I want you to officially be my Dom. We’re perfect together, I know we are.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s gonna be alright, Haz,” Louis assured giving him a sweet peck on the lips. “I’d love for you to stay, I really would. But we have to take you home and talk things over with your parents. Who knows, they might agree to extend this trial period. But… don’t be disappointed if they don’t. They might decide they want you to come back home. Be prepared for that, yeah?”</p><p>“It’s not fair,” Harry groaned. “I should be able to decide this stuff for myself.”</p><p>“That’s not the way it works, you know that,” Louis commented. “Before the age of eighteen, a person can only officially be under the care of a Dom if the parents or guardians agree to it. That type of thing happened all the time a couple of centuries ago but it rarely happens these days. We’re actually really lucky your parents agreed to let us have these past two weeks together.”</p><p>“I guess,” Harry reluctantly agreed. “But now it’s like I’ve been teased with what being together properly could be like and now it might get taken away.”</p><p>“We’ll see what happens,” Louis told him putting on a brave smile. “Worst case scenario… your parents don’t want us spending any more time together. If that’s the decision they make then we need to respect it for now. But as soon as you turn eighteen,” he snaked his hand up and coiled his fingers across the back of Harry’s neck. “Your sub mark will appear,” he squeezed his neck gently. “As soon as you have that star on your skin, I can officially be your Dom and you can be my beautiful submissive boy. We don’t have too long to wait. Come on,” he unfastened the collar from Harry’s neck and carefully set it down.</p><p>“Feels weird,” Harry fingered his empty throat.</p><p>“You could take the pearl necklace and the bracelets,” Louis suggested. “To everybody else it’s just an innocent piece of jewellery. But for us it’s a symbol of our commitment to one another. It means we belong together and that we love each other. Consider it a promise,” Louis said. </p><p>Harry was happy to agree and asked for his teacher to fasten the pearl necklace around his throat while he adorned his wrists with the two bracelets, one green and one blue to match the colour of their eyes. It was a sweet and romantic touch (only a little bit cheesy). Harry breathed a sigh of relief once all the jewellery pieces were on. Having grown accustomed to having something around his neck for the past two-weeks, it certainly felt comforting to feel the weight of the necklace. He also liked the added jangle of the bracelets and how they represented the seriousness of their relationship and symbolised a promise that they would be together as soon as Harry turned eighteen.</p><p>“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry said.</p><p>“I love you more,” Louis replied.</p><p>“Not possible,” Harry argued kissing him deeply.</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis sighed wanting nothing more than to throw Harry down on the bed and have his wicked way with him. “We need to get going now, love,” Louis told him.</p><p>“Do we have to?” Harry whispered, suddenly entertaining himself with unrealistic fantasies of them running away together.</p><p>“Can’t put it off forever,” Louis responded lifting Harry’s suitcase and holding out his hand. “Come on, Haz.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Sometimes, you could be sitting in a car, urgently needing to arrive somewhere but find your journey delayed by traffic while you hit every single red light. For Louis and Harry, their car journey to the Styles’ house was not hindered in such a way. The roads were quiet and every set of traffic-lights boasted a green glow for them to keep on driving. It was such a quick car ride. They parked up, Louis settling a hand on Harry’s thigh and offering a comforting squeeze before they stepped out of the car and made the short walk up to the front door, Louis dragging Harry’s suitcase behind them.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Anne who opened the door, excitedly pulling her son into a bone-crushing hug, commenting on how handsome he looked and how much he’d grown. She insisted he was nearly two feet taller but Harry was confident that she was mistaken.</p><p>“My baby boy,” she exclaimed. “You look so much taller. Have you been eating enough? Something looks different about you, have you done something with your hair?”</p><p>“Missed you too, mum,” Harry laughed as he hugged her.</p><p>Soon enough, they were all in the living-room. Des, Anne, Zayn, Harry and Louis. After taking a few sips of his tea, Des asked both Harry and Louis to provide feedback on how they felt their trial period went.</p><p>“It was amazing, dad,” Harry insisted. “Louis’ the best Dom ever. I’ll be really happy with him.”</p><p>“I am confident that we’d make a compatible couple,” Louis stated. “I’d be honoured to take Harry as my sub. I know we’ll be incredibly happy together. I think Harry and I would both agree that this trial period has been a success and only brought us closer together.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Harry nodded from where he had opted to kneel at Louis’ feet.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I think you guys make a great couple,” Zayn offered and Harry beamed at him.</p><p>“I agree,” Anne nodded looking to her husband imploringly. “Look how happy they are together.”</p><p>“What do you two wish to happen going forward?” Des questioned.</p><p>“I wanna move in with Louis,” Harry blurted out.</p><p>“Harry, darling, I think it’s a little soon for that,” Anne objected. “I’m happy you’re happy and I want to be supportive of this relationship but I’m not ready for my baby boy to move out just yet.”</p><p>“I’m not a baby, I’m seventeen,” Harry objected.</p><p>“You’re still my baby, you’ll always be my baby,” Anne insisted.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to have Harry live with me,” Louis said. “I do think it more appropriate for him to remain in his childhood home while he completes his school studies. Don’t pout at me, love,” he told Harry giving the back of his neck a light squeeze. “You know I’m right and that I want what’s best for you. However, I would like the opportunity for our relationship to continue. I’d like to be able to take Harry out on dates as regular couples do. For any family events and such that may come up, I would hope to be introduced as Harry’s Dom. I would also like to be able to introduce Harry to my family as my submissive. Of course, I agree that it’s important that I don’t monopolise his time. He needs to focus on homework, make time for his friends as well as family time. But I hope that we can all agree on there being some allocated time for Harry and myself.”</p><p>“Maybe Haz could stay at our place on weekends,” Zayn suggested.</p><p>“Can I, please?” Harry asked hopefully kneeling up straighter.</p><p>“I suppose that’s reasonable,” Anne thought. “But not every weekend.”</p><p>“One weekend a month perhaps,” Des recommended.</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Harry complained. “I want to stay every weekend.”</p><p>“Alternate weekends with Louis,” Anne stated looking to Des for approval.</p><p>“Are alternate weekends agreeable with you, Louis?” Des asked.</p><p>“I’m happy with that,” Louis nodded petting at Harry’s hair.</p><p>“This won’t be an issue for you?” Des checked with Zayn.</p><p>“Not a problem,” Zayn replied.</p><p>“Very well,” Des decided. “At this time, I am prepared to allow Harry to spend every other weekend with Louis. However, if these visits interfere with Harry’s school-work in any way or if he neglects his responsibilities around the house then whether or not they continue will be up for review.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Louis acknowledged.</p><p>“Can I stay with Louis this weekend?” Harry wanted to know.</p><p>“You’ll be home with us this weekend,” Anne answered. “Call me selfish but I’ve missed you and I want some time with you. You can stay with Louis next weekend but this weekend you’re all mine.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry accepted. “So, can Louis officially be my Dom?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>“I don’t think we’re ready to agree to that just yet,” Des said gently but sternly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and commenting everyone...</p><p>Hope everybody's doing ok and trying to make the best of a bad quarantine situation...</p><p>Here we go again...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p><p>Despite the fact he had been hoping to continue living with Louis, Harry did enjoy being back home. In particular, he loved baking in the kitchen with his mum. In his mind, he quietly decided that he would make baking with his mum a regular thing when he did eventually move out. Perhaps he could come home and they could bake together, or his mum could visit him and they could bake. He imagined having a new home with Louis. A place that was just theirs for them to build their life together, rather than the place Louis currently lived in with Zayn.</p><p>He envisioned a modest sized kitchen decorated with a charcoal grey and white colour scheme. Perhaps they could have a coffee and cream colour for the hallways. Blue for the bathroom. He liked the idea of red for the bedroom. A peach or lemon colour for a guest bedroom so they could have people stay over. It would be nice to have Liam or Niall visit. Or Gemma. Or Zayn. A little back-garden where they could attempt to maintain their own little lawn and flowerbeds would be lovely.</p><p>“Chocolate-fudge or vanilla butter-cream?” Anne asked, her question gently plucking Harry out of his daydream before he could mentally decorate his living-room..</p><p>“Chocolate-fudge,” Harry decided and his mum nodded in approval.</p><p>“The pearls are new,” she observed indicating to the necklace decorating Harry’s throat.</p><p>“Yeah, um, just something Louis got for me,” Harry said in what he hoped to be a casual tone.</p><p>“Very nice, they suit you,” she complimented. </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry’s dimples popped out.</p><p>They worked together to decorate the cake, occasionally singing along to the kitchen radio. Standing over the sink, they then scraped the mixing bowl clean, sharing the same spoon as they took turns licking up the cake mixture. </p><p>“Mmm, this really is the best part of baking,” Anne declared.</p><p>“With you it is,” Harry said. “It’s not if I bake with Gemma. She always used to insist we use separate spoons. I’d get a little spoon and she’d get a big one so she always got more than me.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Anne acknowledged. “But remember when the two of you used to share ice-cream from the same tub? Gemma would use a little teaspoon while you’d use the biggest serving spoon you could find.”</p><p>“She always got to have the first hot-dog or burger whenever we had a barbeque,” Harry stated.</p><p>“You always got served the first pancake,” Anne reminded him. “Now, tell me, do you really think you’re ready to live with Louis?”</p><p>“I really enjoyed spending the last two weeks with him,” Harry answered. “We’ll be a good couple, mum. We love each other. I can’t imagine not being with him.”</p><p>“As sweet and romantic as that is, it didn’t answer my question,” Anne pointed out. “Do you really think you’re ready to live with Louis?” she repeated.</p><p>“Well… I guess I should finish school first,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “But I’ll miss not being able to cuddle up with him tonight. We were really getting into a good routine living together. It made me feel really mature and grown-up. Now that I’m back home, the last thing I want is you and dad making me feel like a silly little kid who doesn’t know what he needs or wants.”</p><p>“Your father and I are never trying to make you feel silly,” Anne insisted. “We only want what’s best for you. And unless you have kids yourself someday you probably won’t understand it, but the fact is, Harry, that you will always be my little baby boy,” she grabbed his face and forced a series of kisses to his cheeks.</p><p>“Mum,” he complained though he secretly enjoyed the display of affection. </p><p>“Come on, let’s dig into this cake,” Anne smiled. “Mummy-size slice or daddy-size slice?”</p><p>“Mummy-size,” Harry requested and Anne carved him a generous slab of cake.</p><p>“Here, take this out for your dad,” Anne placed a much smaller slither of cake onto a plate for Des.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Before he was ready to go to sleep, Harry locked his bedroom door and stripped off his clothes. Wearing nothing but his pearl necklace, he arranged himself into an alluring pose and snapped several photos on his phone. Once he was done, he took a few minutes to wait for the glaring white spots created by the flash of the camera to disappear before scrolling through the photos he had taken and selecting the best one. He sent the image to Louis, his cock twitching in excitement as he waited for the Dom’s response. Soon enough, his phone was ringing, Louis’ name and number flashing across the screen.</p><p>“Hello, Sir,” Harry purred.</p><p>“Hello indeed, you dirty little shit,” Louis replied in an amused tone. </p><p>“Did you like my photo, Sir?” Harry asked innocently.</p><p>“It was beautiful, love,” Louis answered. </p><p>“Are you gonna send me one back?” Harry teased at his nipple absentmindedly. </p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Louis responded, the sound of his raspy voice making Harry tingle in all the right places. “But maybe if I get a shot of that little blue butt-plug up your gorgeous ass I might consider it.”</p><p>“Butt-plug up my asshole, I can do that,” Harry agreed wondering if Louis was touching himself at all but somehow too shy to actually ask.</p><p>“Lube first, love,” Louis told him. “I’ll be waiting,” he said before hanging up.</p><p>Setting his phone aside, Harry reached into his bedside drawer for the lube and the butt-plug. He made quick work of applying some lube to the toy before pushing it up his hole, faster than he would do normally since he was so eager to send a photo to Louis. After using his quilt to wipe the sticky substance off his fingers, Harry snatched up his phone and spread his legs, testing out a variety of positions and angles to get the best shot. Once he was satisfied, he sent a photo of the blue butt-plug unmistakably nestled between his cheeks over to Louis.</p><p>Instead of calling him back, Louis sent a text, requesting a picture of his dick. So Harry spread his legs apart once more and wrapped one hand around his cock. He gave himself a few strokes, pulling the foreskin back to proudly show off the crown and took a picture, sending it to his Dom as instructed.</p><p>‘Would love to see that pretty cock in a pair of panties’ Louis text back.</p><p>In his haste to get to his underwear drawer, Harry nearly fell off the bed. He regained his balance before fishing out a silk baby-pink thong. He slipped the garment on, the material hardly covering him at all. Reclining on the bed, he took yet another erotic photo to send to his teacher. </p><p>‘Think you can be a good boy and get them nice and wet for me?’ Louis messaged back.</p><p>‘You mean piss?’ Harry checked.</p><p>‘If you’re green, love’ Louis responded.</p><p>Heart pounding, Harry quickly thought it over. He rationalised that he could quickly throw on his dressing-gown, head downstairs and quickly drink a glass of water or two to help him ‘perform’. It then became a question of where he would do it. He certainly didn’t want to make such a mess on his own bed. It would be mortifying for his parents to think he had wet the bed at age seventeen. It would be equally as distressing to have to explain to them that he was in fact performing the act for the benefit of bringing a Dom sexual pleasure. While the bathroom was the obvious option and naturally had a lock, there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t be interrupted by his mum or dad knocking on the door asking him to hurry up.</p><p>‘Give me a minute, Sir,’ Harry texted Louis before getting off the bed and pulling on his dressing-gown.</p><p>He rushed downstairs, cheeks heating up as he thought about what he was planning to do for his Dom. He offered a quick explanation of ‘I’m just thirsty’ to his parents as they called to him from the living-room. Stumbling into the kitchen, he reached for a clean glass and filled it to the brim with cold water, draining the entire contents in one breath. He refilled the glass half-way and gulped that down too before calling a ‘goodnight’ to his mum and dad before hurrying back up the stairs. He stopped into the bathroom and grabbed a towel before returning to his bedroom and locking the door.</p><p>Slipping off his dressing-gown, he placed the towel on the floor. After grabbing his phone, he sat down on the towel, just a little higher than the middle, took a breath and then laid back. Spreading his feet apart, he cupped himself through his panties briefly before retracting his hand. He was ready. </p><p>Turning his attention to his phone, he decided he’d take a video. Aiming the camera down at his crotch, Harry pushed down on his bladder before releasing a stream of piss, a large wet spot forming across the material of his baby-pink thong. The stream also dripped down his thighs and pooled onto the towel spread out beneath him. </p><p>“There you go, Sir,” Harry whispered in a seductive tone, his heart hammering with excitement. “Nice and wet for you,” he gripped himself through the sodden thong before pulling his hand away to leave Louis a final good view.</p><p>Stopping the recording, Harry played it back to himself quickly to ensure the footage wasn’t just of his foot or something ridiculous. Satisfied that Louis would find pleasure in the video, Harry sent it on to him. While awaiting his response, he moved off of the piss-soaked towel and stripped off the now wet panties. He rolled them up and placed them on the window-sill, opening the window slightly so the natural night breeze might alleviate the stink a little. He would hopefully be able to sneak them into the wash in the morning. He then pulled out an old t-shirt and scrubbed at the carpet where the towel had been. There was a small wet patch where his piss had seeped through. He furiously scrubbed the old t-shirt over it to dry the carpet up before spraying his deodorant over the offending patch. </p><p>Checking his phone, he found a text from Louis, this time requesting footage of him fucking himself with the butt-plug and in exchange he would be rewarded with a photo of Louis’ cock.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore to himself before crawling onto his bed.</p><p>Setting his phone to record, he reached behind himself, filming clumsily from the awkward angle as he withdrew the butt-plug most of the way out before pushing it back in again. He repeated the motion several times before sending the shaky recording to Louis.</p><p>As promised, a couple of minutes later, Harry received a photo of the man’s dick. Harry’s cock throbbed and his asshole twitched around the butt-plug as he admired the photo. Immensely pleased that nobody could see him, Harry pressed a kiss to the screen of his phone which was currently sporting the photo of Louis’ dick.</p><p>He jumped slightly as the phone rang, Louis calling him again.</p><p>“Hello, Sir,” Harry greeted, his voice husky.</p><p>“Touch yourself,” Louis rasped out.</p><p>Rolling onto his back, accidentally lodging the butt-plug deeper against his prostate, Harry wrapped his fingers around himself and began stroking, moaning and panting lightly as he listened to Louis speaking dirty words to him through the phone. </p><p>“Fuck, Lou, I’m close,” Harry breathed out.</p><p>“Me too, baby,” Louis grunted. “Wish I was there… fucking your needy little hole… you look so fucking good taking my cock.”</p><p>“Mmm, yeah,” Harry moaned, rocking his hips back and forth as he pumped his cock.</p><p>“Go on, baby,” Louis encouraged as he panted on the other end. “Cum for me.”</p><p>“I’m cumming… I’m cumming,” Harry declared being sure to keep his voice down.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised.</p><p>XXX</p><p>In the flat, after cleaning himself up, Louis headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea before bed. Once he was under the covers, he very much found himself missing the warmth of Harry’s body next to him. Sighing, he cuddled one of the pillows to himself but it just wasn’t the same. Rolling onto his front, he spread his limbs out, allowing himself to enjoy the full space of the bed, hoping that would entice him to sleep.</p><p>After nearly half an hour of twisting and turning, he got out of bed and wandered over to Zayn’s bedroom.</p><p>“Z, you awake, mate?” he whispered as he pushed the door open.</p><p>“Mm,” Zayn grunted.</p><p>“That offer to sleep with me still on?” Louis asked. “Just this one time. I can’t seem to sleep with Harry.”</p><p>“Erm,” Zayn mumbled pulling the covers back and shifting to give Louis room (his eyes still closed).</p><p>“Thanks, mate,” Louis said appreciatively as he crawled into the bed. He wrapped his arms around his friend, using him as a substitute for Harry being his little spoon. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The week seemed to drag by. School had never felt so excruciatingly slow. But finally, at long last, it was the weekend and Harry would be spending it with Louis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I have maybe the next 3/4 chapters vaguely planned... beyond that... who knows what the hell's gonna happen?</p><p>Tell me what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah, video call with my mum so she could see my baby... then she tried telling me off for telling baby off... so I faced the camera to the corner of the wall, essentially putting her in 'time-out'. Not gonna lie, it's been the best moment of my quarantine so far.</p><p>Now its Harry's weekend with Louis...</p><p>I wouldn't mind spending a weekend with Louis, just putting it out there... as long as my baby can come too... and my husband... and Teddy-Blue (my baby needs him to sleep with)</p><p>Enjoy the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p><p>Arriving at Louis’ flat, Harry had expected them to immediately make their way to the bedroom and fuck each other’s brains out. He’d certainly been fantasizing about it all day and the sexual daydreams he’d had during the car journey had influenced a raging boner in his pants. But despite Harry looping his arms around Louis’ neck as soon as they were over the threshold and attacking him with urgent kisses and a desperate plea for the man’s cock, sex did not ensue.</p><p>Instead, Harry was failing to concentrate on his homework while Louis had removed his contact lenses and perched his black-rimmed glasses on his nose to mark the latest submission of essays for his class. Stretching his leg towards Louis underneath the dining table, Harry ran his foot up Louis’ leg, trying to entice him.</p><p>“Haz, concentrate on your homework, please,” Louis told him.</p><p>“But I want to fuck,” Harry claimed as he nibbled sexily on his lower-lip, shot the teacher his best bedroom eyes and twirled a curl of hair around his finger.</p><p>“Homework,” Louis stated more forcefully before reverting his attention to the essay in front of him.</p><p>With a sigh, Harry tapped his pen repeatedly against his notebook, trying his best to concentrate. It didn’t work. How important was Trigonometry going to be to him once he finished school anyway? Getting out of his seat, he stepped up behind Louis and placed his hands on the older man’s shoulders and started to give him a massage.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Sir?” Harry asked bending down and kissing his teacher’s neck.</p><p>“Harry Styles, sit down and finish your homework,” Louis requested. “If I have to tell you again, you will be punished.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t mind you punishing me with your cock,” Harry said flirtatiously making to reach for the bulge in Louis’ trousers. “Ow,” he winced as Louis seized a tight grip on his wrist. “I’m sorry,” he apologised meekly as he saw the disappointed and irritated glint in the Dom’s eye. </p><p>“Looks like somebody needs to be reminded of their place,” Louis huffed as he made quick work of stripping the boy naked. “On your knees,” he commanded and Harry dropped down, guilt and shame flooding through him at Louis’ tone. “You will not be completing your homework tonight,” Louis explained to the sub. “You will be doing it tomorrow instead. It’s a shame. I had planned a lovely day out for us but evidently you don’t deserve it on this occasion. Do you?”</p><p>“No, Sir,” Harry agreed despairingly. Misbehaved subs didn’t deserve rewards. It would only encourage poor behaviour if a Dom still provided a sub with a treat after they’d broken rules or been disrespectful.</p><p>“You know how important it is that you complete your homework on time and to a high standard,” Louis lectured. “That isn’t just something I expect of you. Your parents expect you to maintain good grades as well. If they hear you aren’t completing homework while you’re under my supervision they may revoke their decision to allow you to stay in my care on alternate weekends. Is that what you want, Harry? Because I can take you back home right now if you don’t wish to be here.”</p><p>“No, Sir, please,” Harry shook his head. “I want to be here with you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You have lost clothing privileges for the remainder of the weekend,” Louis informed him. “You will be naked at all times. That includes when we need to go out to the shops and if anybody comes over. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered quietly.</p><p>“Colour?” Louis asked in a gentler tone.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry confirmed.</p><p>“And if that changes at any time?” Louis prompted.</p><p>“I’ll tell you ‘yellow’ or ‘red’,” Harry promised.</p><p>“Good,” Louis nodded in approval. “You have also lost walking privileges. This means I expect you to crawl. That means if we’re out in public or if anybody else is here, you will not stand and walk. You will kneel and you will crawl. Gloves and knee-pads will be provided while you are crawling in public. You shouldn’t need them while you are in the flat but you may ask for them at any time. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Colour?” once again Louis’ tone was gentle.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry responded miserably. </p><p>“Good,” Louis approved. “Now, I hope you realise that your refusal to complete your homework has resulted in this punishment, thereby ensuring that you have a miserable, boring and humiliating weekend. I won’t be treating you with any of the lovely and thoughtful things I had planned. I won’t be proudly showing you off as my well-behaved sub. Instead I’ll be leading around a disobedient sub who has forgotten how to respect his Dom’s authority.”</p><p>“Please, Sir, I’m really sorry,” Harry felt his voice crack and knew he was near tears.</p><p>“I’m really disappointed in you, Harry,” Louis said and that comment alone triggered the first tear to fall down the school-boy’s cheek. “Perhaps the experience of this punishment will remind you of your place. You are the sub and I’m your Dom. When I present you with a task, I expect you to complete it. You are of course free to colour out if I overstep your limits or take advantage of you. But I am not the kind of Dom who would do that.”</p><p>“No, Sir, I know you’re not,” Harry agreed earnestly choking back sobs.</p><p>“And you know full well that the task of completing homework is expected of you,” Louis continued. “And doing homework certainly isn’t the kind of thing that would warrant the need to colour out. You have no justifiable reason as to why you defied my instruction to complete your homework. That is why I need to remind you of your position as my sub and that’s why you’re being punished. I trust you understand this?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry wiped away a stray tear. “I’m sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“Now, I need to finish marking these essays,” Louis stated pulling his eyes away from the boy on his knees and focusing on the stack of paper before him. “You will wait in the corner, face to the wall. Go,” he instructed clicking his fingers and pointing to the designated corner. On his hands and knees, Harry crawled over. “Wait,” Louis interjected in a softer tone. Harry paused, waiting for Louis’ next instruction. “Here,” the teacher placed one of the sofa cushions on the floor for Harry to kneel on.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry said quietly as he positioned himself.</p><p>“So polite,” Louis praised and Harry felt a small rush of warmth spread from his cheeks to his toes. “By the way, Zayn should be home soon,” he warned. “He had a date tonight. It’s possible he’ll bring somebody home. Colour?” he checked again now that the boy was truly confronted with the prospect of others seeing him naked and crawling.</p><p>“Green, Sir, thank you,” Harry answered.</p><p>Louis said no more and focused on working through the essays before him.</p><p>For Harry, it was deeply boring to be on his knees staring at the blank wall. The mundanity of the situation of course meant that he had little else to do other than listen to his thoughts. He really wished he’d just gotten on and done his homework like he was supposed to. He hated that Louis was disappointed in him. </p><p>A while later, the front door opened, announcing Zayn’s return. Although Harry was curious to see if Zayn had invited his date back, he made sure to keep his eyes fixed on the wall and remained quiet. As he listened to Louis and Zayn exchange a few words, he heard a titter of laughter that surely belonged to a woman.</p><p>“Louis, meet Gigi,” Zayn introduced. “Gigi, this is Louis.”</p><p>From what Harry could make out, Gigi and Zayn were both a little tipsy. Presumably, they were also incredibly horny as they soon ventured into Zayn’s bedroom, slamming the door shut before blaring out some R n B music. It soon transpired that Gigi was a bit of a screamer. Her erotic moans of pleasure and multiple pleads for ‘more’ and ‘faster’ frequently came out at a louder volume than the music. Harry couldn’t help but feel envious. If only he’d done his homework like a good boy. Then Louis may have taken him to the bedroom and fucked Harry as good as Zayn was clearly giving it to Gigi.</p><p>Finally, Louis finished marking the papers and cleared his things away. He beckoned Harry to follow him into the bathroom, permitting Harry to stand up for the two minutes required to brush his teeth and to use the toilet. With Harry back on his hands and knees, Louis led the way to the bedroom and ordered Harry to recline on his back on the bed. </p><p>Standing over him, Louis helped the teenager stretch his legs out and massaged his fingers along the boy’s calves and then upwards to his thighs. Eyes fluttered shut, Harry drank in the feeling. Even during a punishment the Dom was able to make him feel safe and cherished. He didn’t realise just how deeply important such a thing was before but he was immensely appreciative of it now. </p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry said when Louis slipped in beside him on the bed. He squeezed Louis’ hand tight in his own, pressing a kiss to the crescent moon on the Dom’s wrist. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Morning arrived and Louis gently shook Harry awake.</p><p>“Time to get up, love,” Louis kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Mmm, five more minutes,” the teenager grumbled.</p><p>Louis yanked the quilt covers away from him and landed a swat to the boy’s ass to encourage him to get up.</p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing, babe?” Louis asked as Harry stood up and reached for a pair of boxers.</p><p>“Just getting dressed,” Harry shrugged.</p><p>“Stop,” Louis told him. “Think back to yesterday,” he advised.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry recalled his ‘no walking and no clothing’ punishment. “Sorry, I forgot,” he apologised as he hastily put the boxers away and dropped to his knees. “I didn’t mean to,” he said meekly.</p><p>“It’s ok, love,” Louis reassured knowing his boyfriend hadn’t done it deliberately. “Come on, time for breakfast.”</p><p>While Louis sat at the table with Zayn, Harry was demoted to the floor to eat his cereal. Apparently, Gigi was taking a shower.</p><p>“So, was this a one-night thing or could it be something serious?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Not sure,” Zayn shrugged. “She’s gorgeous but I don’t imagine we have that much in common. And, well,” he made sure to keep his voice down. “The sex didn’t exactly do it for me.”</p><p>“Well she sounded like she was having fun,” Louis retorted.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s quite the screamer,” Zayn acknowledged with an eye-roll. “I’m not really into that. I like them quiet and pliant. She might be a bit too wild. And I can’t see her being the type of girl to abide by the rules I expect a sub to follow. But… there’s something about her. I think maybe I want to sketch her or something.”</p><p>“She’s a stunning girl, looks like she could be a model,” Louis commented. “She’ll probably be open to sitting for you while you paint her or something. Most of the subs you bring home are willing to be your muse for an Art piece.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Zayn said. “So, um, it’s not really my business but is there a reason Haz is naked?”</p><p>“Why don’t you explain, love,” Louis suggested.</p><p>“Um, I’m being punished,” Harry informed Zayn. “I was supposed to be doing homework but I didn’t listen when Sir told me to sit down and focus.” Admitting it out loud reignited the feelings of shame. “So I’ve lost clothing and walking privileges so I can be reminded of my place as a sub.”</p><p>“Bit hypocritical, mate,” Zayn told Louis. “You never did your homework when you were at school.”</p><p>“Alright, Z, don’t bloody undermine my authority,” Louis complained. “Harry’s education is important. If he doesn’t keep on top of his schoolwork then Des might not permit us to continue spending time together.”</p><p>“Relax, I’m teasing,” Zayn replied. “Harry finds it funny, don’t you, mate?”</p><p>“Do not take his side,” Louis warned.</p><p>“I think you’re both ridiculous right now,” Harry offered. “But only one of you is the most gorgeous Dom ever.”</p><p>“Aww, thanks, Haz,” Zayn smiled.</p><p>“He didn’t mean you, you dickhead,” Louis laughed.</p><p>“Oh please, I’m so much prettier than you,” Zayn insisted.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The time came to go outside. As Louis helped Harry to strap the kneepads on, the school-boy began to feel a little nervous about the prospect of being nude out in public. While it was unlikely to see a fully nude sub in public every day of the week, it wasn’t especially rare to witness such a thing. Harry had seen plenty of subs out in the nude, or occasionally seen a sub be stripped naked in a public setting as punishment for misbehaviour. Of course, in some situations, a sub was paraded around naked as a reward for good behaviour. As much as Harry enjoyed being naked in the comfort of his own bedroom, or under Louis’ blue gaze, he wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to feel being naked out in the street.</p><p>“Um, Sir, where are we going?” Harry asked as Louis clipped the leash onto his collar.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got a letter to post,” Louis explained holding up an envelope. “Been meaning to do it for a while. Now seems like a good time to get round to it. So I’m going to lead you to the post box on the corner of the street, then we’re going to come back this way and get in the car. Then we’ll drive to the next town to go grocery shopping. Then we’ll head back home. Colour, love?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry decided.</p><p>It wasn’t particularly far to the post box. If he could cope with that small journey then he should be fine with going to the shops (especially in the next town over where he shouldn’t run into anybody he knew from school). If he couldn’t handle going down to the post box, at least they could stop and re-evaluate the situation before heading to the shops.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis smiled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead before leading him out the front door. He walked a little slower than he usually would. Partly so he could give Harry the chance to keep up while he crawled on his hands and knees, but also to prolong Harry’s public humiliation should anybody be walking by and care enough to stare. “Still green, babe?” Louis checked after the letter had been posted and they were nearer to the car.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry confirmed.</p><p>Instead of sitting in the passenger seat beside Louis, Harry was guided into the middle backseat and told to keep his legs spread open. His privates were very much on display to anybody who might look through the car window. Another way to remind and reinforce the fact that Harry was the submissive partner in the relationship.</p><p>Arriving at the shop, Louis made Harry wait in the car a little longer so he could be sure there was no broken glass around or leading up to the doors of the supermarket. Satisfied that Harry would be able to crawl along safely, Louis let him out of the car and took hold of the lead, guiding him along. At the shop entrance, there was a submissive girl who also happened to be naked. Her leash was tied to a post where she was left to wait for her Dom (rather like a dog). Harry’s eyes couldn’t help but wander over to her. The red lipstick around her mouth was smudged (presumably from performing a blow-job), she sported clamps on both nipples, and as they got closer, Harry was confident he could smell piss, indicating that the female sub had been used as a toilet recently. He offered her a small smile as he crawled by which she returned faintly, although she didn’t make direct eye-contact.</p><p>Entering the shop, Louis proceeded to lead Harry around on his hand and knees, completely naked. Being so exposed in front of so many strangers (whether they were paying him any attention or not) made Harry’s body tingle and he struggled to decide if it was in a good way or not. The fact he was sporting a semi-erection certainly suggested that he found some form of arousal. However, his cheeks were incredibly warm and he knew he was blushing like mad from the humiliation of it all. But it was a tolerable form of public humiliation. He felt safe at Louis’ side and didn’t feel like he wanted to throw up or burst into tears. He also felt incredibly submissive, a feeling he enjoyed and craved like no other but rarely got to experience in such an extreme way.</p><p>Bag of shopping in one hand and Harry’s leash gripped tight in the other, Louis directed them out of the shop. The naked girl was no longer tied up out front and a small group of loud swaggering teenagers yelling profanities at one another were making their way inside, pointing and laughing at Harry as they passed, a lewd comment about Harry’s ‘whore ass’ creating a furious look on Louis’ face.</p><p>“Leave it,” Harry advised as the teacher’s hands balled into fists, clearly wanting to chase after the group and throw a punch or two. “They’re kids, probably even younger than me,” Harry pointed out. “Just forget about it.”</p><p>“Little fucking shits,” Louis gritted out as they headed towards the car.</p><p>“They’ll grow out of it,” Harry responded, not nearly as offended as the Dom.</p><p>Back at the flat, Louis took care of putting the shopping away while sending Harry to the table to complete his homework that ought to have been done the evening before. Once Harry had finished everything, Louis checked it over meticulously before allowing him to join him on the sofa to watch some T.V, one hand resting on the boy’s bare bum as they cuddled up together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Aww, Harry got punished, poor baby (I do love him)</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter...</p><p>Now I'm gonna go take a nap...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p><p>On Sunday, before taking Harry back home, Louis helped the boy dress.</p><p>“Now that your punishment has come to an end, is there anything you want to say to me?” Louis asked as he fastened Harry’s jeans.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry offered. “I should have concentrated on doing my homework when you first asked me to. I know it’s important and I promise I won’t be a brat about it again. And, um… like, I know that you’re the Dom and I’m the sub and I understand this weekend-long punishment was about reminding me of that and helping me to recognise my place so… yeah, I know that and… um, thanks, Sir.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised giving Harry a gentle peck on the lips. “I’d say that’s lesson learned,” he pulled a plain t-shirt over the boy’s head. “You’re completely forgiven, love. You took your punishment so well, I’m really proud of you.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face or prevent the blush rising high on his cheeks. </p><p>XXX</p><p>For the following weekend, Harry was at home with his parents. With it being nice mid-June weather, they took a family trip down to the beach, meeting up with Gemma. He appreciated getting to spend time with his sister and letting the waves of the sea lick at his feet and shins and building sandcastles with Gemma at least kept him occupied enough to not miss Louis too much. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The weekend after, Harry was once again staying at the flat with Louis and this time he was determined to be on his best behaviour in the hopes he would get to have sex with Louis again rather than spend his time with him being punished. He completed his homework without complaint and didn’t disturb Louis as he finished off marking a stack of essays. </p><p>“Alright, I’m heading out,” Zayn informed them as he stepped out of his bedroom looking sexy and mysterious in his ripped black jeans and leather jacket.</p><p>“Someone’s looking to get laid,” Louis commented taking note of the extra effort his roommate had put into his appearance. </p><p>“I’m young, I’m hot, I’m single and it’s a Friday night,” Zayn listed. “It’d be a crime for me not to hook up with some lucky sub.”</p><p>“What about that girl… Gigi?” Harry asked curiously. </p><p>“We didn’t really connect that well,” Zayn shrugged. “Anyway, don’t wait up, lads,” he made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys before heading out. </p><p>A bubble of excitement began to expand inside Harry’s chest as he realised that he and Louis were completely alone in the flat. Sitting on the sofa, he hugged a cushion to his chest and patiently waited for the teacher to finish his work. As soon as Louis began to pack away, Harry slowly unbuttoned his shirt, fully displaying the collar around his throat. He then pulled his panties up so the lacy waistband would show just above his low-hanging jeans. </p><p>“I guess Zayn isn’t the only one hoping to get lucky tonight,” Louis raked his eyes over the teenager. </p><p>“I wouldn’t say no,” Harry flirted. “And the Sex Education at Princess Park isn’t everything it could be. I’d definitely benefit from some hands-on learning.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Louis replied. “So you’re suggesting we have sex purely for educational purposes?”</p><p>“You’re my favourite teacher and I’m your favourite student,” Harry said. “I think it’s only right that you offer me some private tuition to help me improve my sexual performance. I’d even let you use me in front of the rest of the class… like a demonstration. Very professional. Would you like that, Sir?” Harry asked as Louis settled a hand on his chest and gently tickled from nipple-to-nipple. “You could just bend me over your desk… fuck my tight needy hole… make me moan and beg… really show those wannabes what it means to be a Dom.”</p><p>“I think I could definitely teach them a thing or two,” Louis commented. “But no way in hell am I letting any of those baby Doms see you like that. I’m quite prepared to tease and humiliate you in public… but actually fucking you and seeing you fall apart… that’s for my eyes only, babe.”</p><p>“Can we, Sir?” Harry asked leaning in to nibble at the man’s earlobe. </p><p>“Can we what?” Louis gently grazed his hand across the denim stretched over Harry’s cock.</p><p>“Can we fuck?” Harry pleaded. “Please, Lou. Want to feel you inside me again… want to fall apart for you… for your eyes only,” he whispered the last part.</p><p>Linking their fingers together, Louis pulled Harry along to the bedroom. He stripped Harry down to his panties, remaining fully clothed himself as he guided him to the bed, kissing him deeply. After a brief explanation of what he wanted to do and confirmation that Harry was green, Louis rummaged around in his bottom drawer for a few desired items.</p><p>With a kiss to the boy’s lips, Louis tied Harry’s wrists to the headboard. He trailed his fingers down the school-boy’s chest, admiring the pretty view. Reaching for the blindfold, he deftly tied it around Harry’s head, being sure to fully cover his eyes and block his vision.</p><p>“For my eyes only, right?” Louis smirked a little as he splashed kisses all over his boyfriend’s tummy, chest and thighs, paying particular attention to his nipples and the tattoos Zayn had inked onto his skin earlier in the year. “You look good like this,” the Dom complimented and Harry giggled faintly, a blush creeping down his neck. “Nipple-clamps are next, babe,” he warned.</p><p>Covering Harry’s left nipple with his mouth, Louis sucked earnestly, hardening the bud into a proud peak before he attached the clamp. The boy beneath released a noise that sounded like a mixture of a gasp and a yelp. Teasing his tongue around Harry’s right nipple, Louis gave a quick hard suck before attaching the other nipple-clamp and giving a light tug on the chain that connected the two together.</p><p>“Tell me how it feels,” Louis requested, watching the boy carefully for any signs of true discomfort.</p><p>“Not sure,” Harry babbled out. “Kinda hurts but feels numb at the same time… It’s weird… I can’t tell if I like it or hate it.”</p><p>“Want me to take them off?” Louis asked.</p><p>“No, I can take it a bit longer,” Harry answered. “Just… do something else… please… take my mind off it.”</p><p>Reaching for the lube, Louis squirted a small amount onto his finger, pushed the boy’s panties aside and teasingly circled Harry’s opening before gently pushing in, enjoying the sounds of Harry’s ‘ah, ah, ah’s’. Dropping kisses to Harry’s lower stomach, Louis pulled the lace panties down just enough to free the curly-haired boy’s straining cock. Leaving the panties tangled around Harry’s upper-thighs, Louis felt the weight of Harry’s balls in his hand before giving a slow teasing stroke to his cock. Pressing a feather-light kiss to the head, Louis gave a light tug on the nipple-clamp chain.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry grunted as his body arched upwards. </p><p>“Need to stop?” Louis traced his finger around the circumference of Harry’s dick.</p><p>“No, no, no, keep going, please,” Harry begged shifting his head around blindly.</p><p>Taking up Harry’s favoured little blue butt-plug, Louis applied a helping of lube before easing the toy into the boy’s hole and giving it a playful tap once it was fully inserted.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned.</p><p>Ducking down, Louis stretched his mouth around Harry’s penis, sucking lazily at the first few centimetres, sporadically reaching his hand up to tug at the chain, or searching below to tease the plug out of Harry’s ass only to plunge it back in.</p><p>“Yel-” Harry panted, “-low,” he puffed and Louis let the boy’s dick fall from his mouth. “Nipples… please… too much.”</p><p>“It’s alright, darling, I’ve got you,” Louis reassured as he removed the nipple-clamps, Harry howling a little as the blood returned to his abused buds. “It’ll pass, babe, you can take it,” he encouraged bending down and gently kissing his nipples in apology. “Talk to me, sweetheart,” he draped himself half on top of the boy who’s eyes were hidden by the blindfold. </p><p>“Ok, I’m ok,” Harry answered, feeling better with the nipple clamps off. “Please keep going, Lou.”</p><p>“Yeah, want me to rim you now, baby?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, yes, please yes,” Harry agreed eagerly and without shame.</p><p>Carefully, and at a torturously slow pace, Louis removed the butt-plug. Setting it aside and yanking Harry’s panties all the way off and tossing them over his shoulder, Louis hooked the boy’s legs up onto his shoulders, fully exposing the submissive teen to him. Squeezing a generous helping of Harry’s ass, Louis pried his boyfriend’s cheeks apart and took a moment to admire his quivering hole.</p><p>“Please, Lou,” Harry wiggled his hips as best as he could to entice the Dom. </p><p>Needing no further encouragement, Louis buried his face in Harry’s ass and swiped his tongue across Harry’s cock, delving as deep as he could into his spasming hole. He successfully pulled a whole variety of delicious sounds from the seventeen-year-old as he made love to him with his tongue. </p><p>“Fuck, Louis, fuck,” Harry panted, almost trying to recoil away from the Dom’s ministrations as the sensation felt overwhelmingly good.</p><p>Pulling his mouth away and dropping the boy’s legs, Louis just had to capture the moment on camera. He snatched up his phone from the nightstand and snapped a few shots of the beautiful boy bound to his bed wearing nothing but a submissive collar and a blindfold, his cock hard and devoured asshole looking oh so inviting. </p><p>“Louis, please,” Harry begged. “Need you, need your big Dom cock.”</p><p>Dropping his phone back to the nightstand, Louis released Harry’s bound hands, gently rubbing each arm and placing a kiss to the pulse point of each wrist. After removing the blindfold and giving Harry appropriate time to adjust, he handed him a condom.</p><p>“Good boy,” the teacher praised after Harry had fit the condom onto Louis’ hard length. “You’re gonna ride me,” he said moving to sit against the headboard.</p><p>“What?” Harry looked a little stunned. “I can’t,” he objected. “I don’t know how… I won’t be any good.”</p><p>“You’ll be great, love, I’ll teach you,” Louis coaxed the green-eyed boy into a kiss and helped him to straddle his lap. “Now,” he squeezed some lube onto Harry’s fingers. “Open yourself up for me,” he instructed while he poured some lube over his condom-covered cock. “When you think you’re ready, sit your pretty ass down on my cock… take your time, babe.”</p><p>After a few minutes, Harry deemed himself ready and slowly guided himself to sit back on Louis’ waiting dick. He closed his eyes as he felt the Dom splitting him open, feeling a little breathless by the time his ass-cheeks were pressed against Louis’ thighs. Opening his eyes, he looked to Louis, awaiting further instruction, his body feeling so incredibly full. </p><p>“Now… just move up and down,” Louis placed his hands to Harry’s waist, gently guiding him. “Roll your hips… experiment a little… find out what feels good for you.”</p><p>Harry adopted a figure-eight kind of motion, liking the tingling sensation the movements sent through his butt and up his spine, finishing at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Is this ok, Sir?” he asked. “Am I doing it right?”</p><p>“That’s it, Haz,” Louis praised. “Just like that, baby.”</p><p>Hooking his finger under Harry’s collar, Louis pulled his submissive down for a quick kiss. It was a little clumsy, their teeth knocking together far more than usual due to Harry’s focus on pushing himself up and down while rolling his hips. As Louis released his grip on Harry’s collar, the boy straightened back up, reaching his hands out to hold onto the headboard for leverage. The rocking motion of the bed meant that Harry’s knuckles collided with the wall, the headboard knocking further against them roughly. Stilling his movements momentarily, he moved his hands, placing his palms flat against a higher space on the wall.</p><p>His knees were beginning to ache and his thighs were already cramping up a little, but Louis’ soft-spoken words were so encouraging. Harry determinedly powered through, grateful for Louis’ hands on his waist, assisting him with bouncing up and down on the Dom’s cock. Shifting his body forwards just a little, Harry found the perfect angle for Louis’ dick to hit his prostate every time he sank down onto him. Panting, gasping and groaning, Harry’s cheeks pinked and he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all.</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry breathed shallowly, dropping his hands from the wall to land on his teacher, fingernails unintentionally biting into Louis’ shoulders. “Please may I cum?”</p><p>As Harry focused on continuing to move up and down, circling his hips as he did so, Louis coiled his fingers around Harry’s shaft, mimicking the figure-of-eight motion on the boy’s dick.</p><p>“You can cum,” he confirmed and Harry sped up his pace and added a little extra bounce before finding his release. “That’s my good boy,” Louis approved, bringing his hand covered in Harry’s cum up to his mouth, darting his tongue out for a taste before giving the school-boy a dirty open-mouthed kiss. “Love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, Sir,” Harry said between kisses. “Sorry,” he apologised bashfully a few moments later when it registered in his mind that he’d experienced an amazing orgasm but Louis hadn’t. “I’ll do better next time,” he promised. “I’ll last longer.”</p><p>“You were perfect, love,” Louis told him as he gently helped Harry move off of his lap.</p><p>“I barely even lasted five minutes,” Harry acknowledged sheepishly as Louis used his discarded t-shirt to wipe off Harry’s cum and removed the condom.</p><p>“That’s perfectly normal, babe,” Louis replied supportively. He used the collar to pull Harry’s face close to his, nibbling playfully at his pouty lower lip. “Besides, I love watching you fall apart like that. You look even sexier than normal when you’re cumming,” he grinned. “You’re lucky. Typically it’s women who look beautiful while they climax and us guys look ridiculous. I should have known you’d find a way to make it look gorgeous.”</p><p>“I want you to cum though,” Harry said, eyes dropping to Louis’ groin. “You’re still hard,” he observed. “May I suck you off, Sir?”</p><p>“As if anybody could resist an offer like that,” Louis commented, happily spreading his legs to accommodate the school-boy.</p><p>Leaning over the Dom, Harry began with a few kisses to Louis’ lips, their technique much more refined than when Harry was riding him. He peppered kisses down to Louis’ neck, swiping his tongue along the man’s pulse, the sensation causing Louis to giggle in a way Harry had never heard from him before. Smiling, Harry moved down to kiss across the teacher’s chest, moving left to suckle a nipple, then right to swirl his tongue around the other. </p><p>Venturing further south, Harry trailed kisses around Louis’ navel before dropping a lingering kiss to Louis’ balls. Making eye-contact with the older male, Harry wrapped his hand around the base of Louis’ cock and opened his mouth to swallow him down. He took his time, enjoying the weight of Louis’ cock on his tongue as well as the slightly salty taste. Being sure to breathe through his nose and avoiding scraping with his teeth, Harry practised his blow-job skills, particularly striving to try and deep-throat. </p><p>The more of Louis’ cock that Harry was able to take, the more excited both of them became. Pulling his mouth away but continuing to pump Louis’ dick with his hand, Harry took a few steadying breaths, mentally preparing himself to continue. Stretching his lips wide, he went back down on Louis, successfully taking most of the man’s cock down his throat. It was just the final two or three centimetres he couldn’t quite manage. </p><p>Pulling back up, Harry looked to Louis again as the blue-eyed man reached his hands down to tangle into Harry’s curls. </p><p>“You can fuck my mouth,” Harry offered. “If you want to. I really wanna make you feel good. I don’t mind you being a bit rough. I just want to taste your cum. I’m green if you are, Sir.”</p><p>“Pinch my leg if you need to stop,” Louis told him and Harry nodded in understanding. </p><p>This time, Louis guided Harry’s movements, jerking his own hips every now and then as he made Harry’s head bob up and down. He enjoyed making use of the boy’s warm, wet and oh so pliant mouth. While Louis certainly wasn’t going easy on his younger lover, he was holding back a fair amount, conscious that Harry was still new to sex.</p><p>“Fuck, so good, baby,” Louis grunted out. “I’m gonna cum,” he warned. He moved his hands off of Harry’s head, granting him the option to pull away if he needed to.</p><p>Harry tried his best to swallow as much of Louis’ cum as possible, coughing and spluttering a little in the aftermath. </p><p>“Come here, love, you’re alright,” Louis embraced him.</p><p>“Was I ok?” Harry asked shyly.</p><p>“Perfect, Haz,” Louis told him. “Such a perfect sub,” he claimed, watching the boy’s dimples pop at the praise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>What do we think?</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody, hope you're all doing ok, welcome to a new month of quarantine (May 1st 2020 - times are hard right now - if you're reading this further in the future, I hope things are better now)</p><p>I had fun writing this chapter so hope you have fun reading...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p><p>It was near the end of June, only a few days of school were left before the Summer holidays were due to start. After the weekend (one for which Harry was scheduled to be at home rather than with Louis) there would be just three school days remaining, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Many comments had been made by student, teacher and parent alike about the fact they were finishing on a Wednesday, but that was the official end day of the school year before a new one would begin in September.</p><p>On Thursday, Harry had begun to feel a little unwell. But given there wasn’t much of the school year left, he forced himself out of bed and attended school on Thursday and Friday anyway. He felt considerably worse on Friday, many of his peers feeling compelled to tell him how awful he looked. More than one teacher even recommended that he should go home but Harry insisted on completing the school day, reasoning that he could rest over the weekend and come back better to finish the following Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday.</p><p>Thankfully, he had no homework to complete. So on Friday afternoon, Harry got home and made his way straight to bed, hiding away from the world under his covers. He was mildly aware of his mum coming in to check on him, trying to coax him to sit up and try and eat some chicken soup but he just didn’t have the energy. She stayed at his side for a while, stroking his hair gently until he fell back into a deeper sleep.</p><p>As Anne and Des had pre-made plans for a weekend getaway (the hotel already having been paid for), they asked Louis to come over to look after a sick Harry. So on Friday evening, just a little after six, Louis arrived at the Styles’ house just as his boyfriend’s parents were loading their overnight bags into the back of the family car. </p><p>“How’s the patient doing?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Oh my poor baby,” Anne cooed. “He hasn’t eaten anything at all yet,” she worried. “He’s just been sleeping. My poor little thing. You have to get him to eat something, Louis. I don’t care of its something healthy or if its junk, just make sure he eats. And water. He needs plenty of water. Oh and a good cup of tea. He’s really not well,” she sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, a bit of a nasty bug has been making its way around Princess Park,” Louis said. “Zayn was down with it last week. Most people seem to be over it in twenty-four or forty-eight hours.”</p><p>“I had no idea,” Anne replied. “I’d have made Zayn some soup if I knew. Is he definitely better now?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s fine,” Louis reassured. </p><p>“Anne, love, we need to get going,” Des called to her.</p><p>“Right, ok Louis, you have our numbers if you need to call us,” Anne said. “Help yourself to food and drink, dear. Make sure Harry eats. My poor little boy must be wasting away. He’s so unwell. Des, maybe we should stay?”</p><p>“Harry will be fine,” Des told her. “Louis will take good care of him. Come on, if we leave now then we can beat the morning traffic.”</p><p>“Maybe we need to take Harry to see a Doctor?” Anne suggested. “He’s been in bed a long time without any food and he’s barely eaten the past couple of days.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Des insisted. “He’s just sleeping through the illness. He’ll probably feel much better when he wakes up. Then he’ll just need a bite to eat and some fresh air and he’ll be back to his usual self. You don’t have to worry,” he guided her into the passenger seat of the car. “Louis can look after him. Thanks Louis,” he called over his shoulder before getting in on the driver’s side.</p><p>“Make sure Harry eats!” Anne yelled to Louis from the car window as they drove off.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After waving Anne and Des off, Louis entered the house, dropping his overnight bag in the hallway. Moving through to the kitchen, he filled the kettle with fresh water and put it on to boil. He busied himself with making Harry a cup of tea as well as heating him up some soup and preparing him a dry piece of toast and a glass of cold water. He loaded everything onto a tray before making his way upstairs to Harry’s bedroom.</p><p>“Haz, are you awake, love?” Louis cooed gently.</p><p>“Lou?” Harry asked, his voice barely more than a croak as he struggled to sit up.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me, baby,” Louis confirmed setting the tray down and helping Harry sit upright. “How are you feeling, darling?” he placed his hand to the boy’s forehead, finding that he was fairly warm.</p><p>“Bit better,” Harry said. “No energy though.”</p><p>“Think you can handle a cup of tea?” Louis asked and his boyfriend gave a small nod. “Here you go,” Louis handed him the cup, making sure he wasn’t about to drop it.</p><p>Moving about the room, Louis opened the window to let some fresh air in. He also gathered up Harry’s dirty clothes as well as an array of used snotty tissues that had failed to land successfully in the overflowing bin. He briefly left the bedroom to throw the tissues away and put the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Upon his return, he perched on the edge of the bed, facing Harry, and carefully spoon-fed him some soup.</p><p>“Enough,” Harry claimed a few mouthfuls later.</p><p>“Just eat a little bit more for me, babe,” Louis compromised. “Come on, open up, that’s it… good boy,” he praised. </p><p>“No more,” Harry begged.</p><p>“Alright,” Louis set the bowl back on the tray and picked up the dry toast slice. “Just take a few bites of toast for me, yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t think I can,” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“You can do it for me, babe,” Louis replied confidently breaking off a small piece of toast and bringing it to Harry’s lips. “That’s it,” Louis smiled as Harry chewed it down. “Have some water,” satisfied Harry had eaten as much of the toast as he could manage, he handed him the glass. “I’m going to run you a bath and we’ll get your bed-sheets changed. If you’re feeling up to it, we’ll go for a quick walk a little later. The fresh air will do you good.”</p><p>With a kiss to Harry’s sweaty temple, Louis left the bedroom to draw his boyfriend a bath. He added some bubble bath in the hopes it would help relax Harry’s muscles. He also lit up one of the scented candles, the smell of cherry soon perfuming the air. After making sure the water wouldn’t be too hot, Louis returned to the bedroom to begin the task of helping Harry out of his pyjamas. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Lou,” Harry sighed as the Dom peeled off his bottoms. </p><p>“Don’t be silly, love, I’m happy to take care of you,” Louis told him.</p><p>“But I’m all disgusting,” Harry groaned. </p><p>“You’re still beautiful to me,” Louis replied. “Come on,” he guided Harry to the bathroom and helped him step into the tub. “How’s that?” he asked watching as the younger boy sank down into the warm bubbly water.</p><p>“So good,” Harry complimented, his entire body relaxing and facial features taking on a serene expression. </p><p>“Relax, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a little while,” Louis told him.</p><p>Heading downstairs, Louis did a quick tidy of the kitchen. He put clean sheets on Harry’s bed and picked out some clean clothes for him to wear before re-joining him in the bathroom. </p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” Louis smiled at him, happy to see a little more colour in the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry replied. “Wash my hair for me?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Of course, love,” Louis agreed following Harry directions to which bathroom cabinet contained the shampoo and conditioner. </p><p>“Feels nice,” Harry commented as Louis massaged his fingers into the boy’s curls. “Should be ill more often,” he joked. “You take such good care of me.”</p><p>A short while later, Louis was helping Harry out of the bath and wrapping him up in a towel, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leading him back to the boy’s bedroom to dress. They cuddled up together on Harry’s bed for a while, music playing softly in the background as they both took the time to lightly snooze. Then Louis convinced Harry to join him downstairs for a light bite to eat. </p><p>“More soup… toast… a sandwich… cereal?” Louis asked but Harry shook his head to each suggestion. “Salad?”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry agreed. “Not too much though.”</p><p>Bustling around the kitchen, Louis made a sandwich for himself while throwing a little bowl of salad together for Harry. His salad consisted of a handful of lettuce, a few slices of cucumber, two slices of tomato, grated cheese and cubed beetroot. </p><p>“Want any mayo or anything?” Louis asked him as he looked in the fridge and through the cupboards.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ll have it dry,” Harry answered. “My appetite isn’t really back yet. I don’t want to overdo it.”</p><p>They sat quietly as they ate, Louis checking his phone and assuring Anne that her son was still alive. He even took a photo of Harry to send proof that he was eating. Once they were finished, Louis draped his denim jacket around Harry and they made their way outside for a short walk around the block. By the time they returned to the house, Harry looked a great deal healthier, though still not quite his regular self and he opted to have an early night.</p><p>As much as Louis would have liked to have cuddled up to him, he knew Harry would receive a better night’s rest sleeping alone. So he spent the night in Gemma’s room. The following morning, he woke up to find Harry straddling him and pressing kisses to his neck.</p><p>“You’re definitely feeling better,” Louis observed just as Harry’s stomach released an impressively loud rumble. “Hungry?”</p><p>“Starving,” Harry claimed.</p><p>They headed downstairs and moved about the kitchen together to make a cooked breakfast, Harry snacking on dry pieces of cereal as he did so. After they’d finished breakfast, cleaned up and got dressed, Harry raided the kitchen for more food less than an hour after they’d eaten. </p><p>“How do you feel today?” Louis asked him. “Apart from being hungry obviously.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m back to normal,” Harry said as he finished off a banana. “I just needed my sexy-ass Dom to come and take care of me,” he dropped down next to Louis on the sofa, a pack of biscuits in hand. “Reckon I need your magic penis to fully cure me though,” he grinned offering a biscuit to Louis.</p><p>“That could definitely be arranged,” Louis leered taking a biscuit from the boy and stealing a kiss from his lips. </p><p>XXX</p><p>With Louis feeling satisfied that Harry had indeed recovered, the couple took advantage of having the house to themselves. Harry performed a strip-tease for Louis in the living-room. Though the seventeen-year-old may have lacked in finesse and technique, he certainly made up for it with his enthusiasm. It didn’t matter to Louis that his boyfriend stopped the sensual wiggle of his hips and decided to poorly imitate the choreography to ‘Gangnam Style’. As clumsy and uncoordinated as Harry’s performance undoubtedly was, Louis still found him deeply sexy and he was still immensely turned on by the display. </p><p>Dropping to his knees, Harry crawled towards the Dom and reached up to unfasten his jeans. With Louis’ help, Harry took out the teacher’s cock. He wasted no time in being coy, taking as much of Louis’ length into his mouth as he possibly could, inevitably gagging a little. Taking a quick breath, he made another attempt, burying his nose into the man’s pubic hair and looking up at him. His eyes began to water but he fought the urge to gag for several seconds before pulling away. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised. “You’re definitely getting better at that,” he complimented and Harry preened as he swallowed him down again.</p><p>Harry bobbed his head up and down, sucking and slurping, occasionally practicing his deep-throat skills, eager to impress the Dom. Pulling his mouth away briefly, Harry kept Louis entertained with his hand while he dropped a few kisses to the older man’s balls. It was kind of sweaty. A little on the gross side really. But the action made Harry feel exceptionally submissive. Returning his mouth to Louis’ cock, he continued sucking, one hand pumping Louis at the same time.</p><p>“Enough,” Louis said and Harry reluctantly pulled away. “Wanna fuck you,” the Dom declared.</p><p>“Please, Lou,” Harry agreed eagerly.</p><p>“There’s lube and condoms in my bag upstairs,” Louis informed him. “Side pocket. I bought them just in case.”</p><p>On his hands and knees, Harry crawled away, intentionally teasing the Dom as he made a point of wiggling his ass far more than necessary. He hurried up the stairs to Gemma’s room, unzipped the side pocket of Louis’ bag, finding the lube and stash of condoms. Grabbing the lube and a condom, he zipped the bag back up before returning to Louis with the requested items in hand. </p><p>“Here,” Louis squirted some lube onto Harry’s fingers. “Start fingering yourself, baby.”</p><p>Harry returned to his knees in front of Louis, his back to the Dom. He leaned forwards, placing one hand on the carpet for balance. With the other, he reached behind himself and teased a lubed finger around his rim before pushing inside, pumping slowly. Sitting on the sofa behind him and very much enjoying the view, Louis rolled the condom onto himself, stroking himself lazily as he watched Harry work up to two and then three fingers.</p><p>“That should be enough,” Louis decided. “Go sit on the armchair,” he instructed. </p><p>Letting his slick fingers fall from his stretched hole, Harry pushed himself up and sat uncertainly on the armchair, wondering how Louis planned to fuck him. As Louis stood up and took the few steps to stand before him, Harry couldn’t help but flush. The fact that he was fully nude while Louis was still dressed, just his cock poking out of his jeans, made the situation even hotter for him. It really highlighted that Louis was the Dom and that he, Harry, was the submissive. He’d have to remember to tell his boyfriend what a turn-on it was.</p><p>In one swift movement, Louis had lifted Harry’s ankles skywards, thereby spreading his legs apart to fully expose his gaping hole. He hooked the boy’s legs over his shoulders, the position practically bending Harry in half, his knees close to his ears. </p><p>“Colour, baby?” Louis asked, the head of his condom-covered cock nudging at Harry’s loosened entrance. </p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry replied breathlessly. </p><p>As Louis pushed in, Harry gripped at the arms of the chair, digging his fingers in as he felt the burn of being stretched, a sensation he was slowly becoming familiar with and somewhat beginning to actually enjoy. Eyes closed, he took a few moments to breathe calmly, willing his body to accept and adjust to the intrusion. Opening his eyes, he was met with Louis’ pretty blues. He gave a quick nod, signalling to his teacher that he was ready to continue.</p><p>At first, Louis eased in and out slowly but he didn’t maintain that pace for long. He soon sped up his movements, snapping his hips back and forth and grunting from the effort. It was definitely the roughest and fastest he had fucked Harry yet. Releasing incoherent pants and moans of his own, Harry could do nothing but simply take the treatment the Dom gave him. The position was honestly a little uncomfortable and he doubted he looked too desirable with his body squashed up in such a fashion making it appear as though he had stomach rolls. But the angle meant that Louis grazed his prostate with every thrust, sending jolts of pleasure throughout Harry’s body, making his toes curl, his fingers flex, his asshole tighten as he shrieked out moan after moan. The feel and sound of Louis’ balls repeatedly slapping against his ass only added to the sinful pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck… fuck,” Harry panted struggling to breathe or form a coherent thought as Louis ploughed into him. “Can’t… can’t,” he shook his head from side-to-side weakly. “Too much… stop,” he wheezed.</p><p>“Haz?” Louis panted, stilling his movements and cradling Harry’s face as he studied him with concern.</p><p>“Too much,” Harry repeated.</p><p>“Ok, ok, don’t worry, love,” Louis reassured as he pulled out, Harry whining at the loss. “Look at me, babe,” he settled Harry’s feet back on the floor. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No just… too much,” Harry replied, chest rising and falling rapidly as he slowly regained control over his breathing.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, baby,” Louis kissed his cheek before hurrying to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water. “Drink up,” he encouraged. “Better?” he asked after Harry had gulped down a few mouthfuls. The boy nodded. “Tell me what you didn’t like, sweetheart,” Louis prompted.</p><p>“I liked it,” Harry answered. “Felt good… just, too good,” he gave a one-shoulder shrug, feeling a little embarrassed. “It was too intense. I couldn’t handle it… sorry,” he added meekly.</p><p>“Never be sorry,” Louis told him. “You didn’t use your colours though,” he pointed out. “You said ‘stop’, so I did. But sometimes subs cry out ‘stop’ or ‘no’ without actually meaning it. Using your colours makes for clearer communication.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Harry apologised. “I didn’t even think about saying ‘yellow’ or ‘red’. The words just didn’t even enter my head. All I could think was that it was too much. I don’t even know if I really did want to stop or not.”</p><p>“That’s alright, these things happen,” Louis said. “You’re still new to this,” he said (though not in a condescending way). “And going forward I should be able to read your tone and body language better to understand what you want and need even if you can’t communicate it effectively yourself. But until I learn all of that, if I hear you say ‘stop’ during anything sexual then I will be stopping so we can talk about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok,” Harry agreed. “I promise I’ll try and use my colours if I need to next time… maybe the new position was just too much for me,” he suggested shyly.</p><p>“Maybe,” Louis replied. “Come on, why don’t you get dressed and we cuddle on the sofa and watch a film?”</p><p>“I’m fine to stay naked,” Harry responded. “I like being naked for you. Especially when you’re still clothed.”</p><p>“Well I won’t say ‘no’ to that,” Louis grinned tucking himself back into his trousers and throwing the condom away.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Less than half a movie later, the couple were horizontal on the sofa, Louis thrusting in and out of Harry at a gentler pace, his hands laced in the boy’s hair, tugging at his curls roughly upon the younger boy’s request. Mouth agape and neck arched back in invitation, Harry moaned softly, rolling his hips up to meet Louis’ thrusts as the Dom sucked on his throat. </p><p>“Mmm, Lou,” Harry moaned, dragging his nails down his boyfriend’s back.</p><p>This time, Louis was the first to reach his orgasm. As he pulled out and sat back on his haunches, stroking Harry’s cock vigorously to help him find release, Harry couldn’t help but feel like it was an accomplishment. The actual sex lasted longer than their previous sessions had and he wasn’t the first to cum for once. That boosted his confidence and made him feel like he was improving his overall sex performance. </p><p>“Cum for me, baby,” Louis rasped out as he pumped Harry’s dick, bending down to wrap his lips around Harry’s shaft.</p><p>“Fuck, yeah, I’m gonna…” Harry mewled. </p><p>They cleaned up themselves and the sofa before watching the remainder of the film and then making a late lunch. </p><p>XXX</p><p>They took a drive in Louis’ car, just heading to the other side of town and getting out to take a walk together, hand-in-hand.</p><p>“Isn’t this a bit risky?” Harry asked. “What if somebody from school sees us?”</p><p>“I’m running out of reasons to care too much,” Louis admitted. “Besides, we’re not doing anything wrong and we may not be official yet but we have the support of your parents. Even if a student saw us today and told everybody about it on Monday, school finishes on Wednesday. The Summer holidays will be long enough for people to forget and everything will be back to normal come September.”</p><p>“Then in February I can actually be your sub for real,” Harry said squeezing the man’s hand.</p><p>“You already are,” Louis told him and Harry beamed before they sat down together under the shade of a large Oak tree.</p><p>“Can we talk about sex stuff?” Harry asked shyly.</p><p>“Sure,” Louis replied. “Anything in particular? I haven’t been putting too much pressure on you, have I?”</p><p>“No, don’t be silly,” Harry assured him with a playful whack to his arm. “I like having sex,” he told his boyfriend. “And I think it’s getting better each time we do it. I just feel like there’s so much I still don’t really know. I want us to keep exploring different positions and stuff like we have been. I mean, you’re more experienced than me,” he pointed out. He toyed with Louis’ fingers, trying not to focus on the thought of Louis having been intimate with other people. “You probably already know what kinks you have and what you like in the bedroom. Like the watersports stuff. I’ve enjoyed what we’ve done so far and I’m happy to do those things for you. But, well, it’s really your kink rather than mine. I’m still not really sure what my own kinks are.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” Louis brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the boy’s knuckles. “We’ve got plenty of time to explore all of that. Any ideas on things you’d really like to try out?”</p><p>“Um, I dunno,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “I’m a teenager and I’m horny all the time but I’ve never really had specific kinks or fetishes that I’ve wanked over. The only real fantasy I ever had – like, it started when I was about twelve – is the idea of being kissed in the rain. It always looks really romantic in the movies,” he offered defensively as Louis struggled not to laugh.</p><p>“You’re too cute,” Louis declared. “Kissing in the rain is definitely something we can do at some point. It’ll have to wait till later in the year though. Not sure we’ll be having much rain for a while,” he looked up at the sunny blue sky. “But seriously, babe, think about stuff you’d like to experiment with in the bedroom.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll think about it,” Harry shifted so that he could laze with his head in Louis’ lap. </p><p>The teacher took his phone out and put some music on, playing idly with Harry’s hair and singing along to the song under his breath while Harry occupied himself thinking about sex.</p><p>“I think I like it a little rougher,” Harry spoke up after a few songs had played, head still resting in the Dom’s lap. “Like this morning on the armchair. I’m not sure I was really a fan of the position, or maybe I didn’t like the fact we were on the armchair because it was kind of uncomfortable,” he shrugged. “But I liked the rougher pace. And then on the sofa when you were pulling my hair. I think I want that. You know, kind of being thrown around a bit?”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis nodded thoughtfully as he continued to pet the boy’s hair.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked uncertainly. “Is that ok with you though? I know you’re a strict Dom but you’re so affectionate and gentle with me.”</p><p>“Even while cherishing you I can be rough,” Louis assured him. “We just need to figure out together how rough you’re prepared to let me be. You liked the hair-pulling today and I know you love it when I mark your neck up. How do you feel about the idea of me spanking you during sex? Slapping you around the face? Holding you down by your throat? Whips, chains, floggers, paddles, canes?”</p><p>“Um,” Harry blinked as he tried to absorb all Louis had said. “I’ve liked it when you’ve tied me to the bed before. But I don’t like the idea of actually being restrained with chains… that seems too… I don’t know… too medieval. Guess I’m more of a fluffy handcuff or silk tie kind of guy,” he mused. “I think I’d like you putting your hand on my throat, but not actually choking or squeezing. Just the threat of it, does that make sense?”</p><p>“Like this?” Louis asked placing his hand around Harry’s throat, his fingers lose but definitely there. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry answered placing his own hand on top and closing his eyes. “I like it. It feels nice. Is that weird?”</p><p>“Not at all, love,” Louis told him.</p><p>“Ok,” Harry continued as he moved to sit up and face Louis. “I think I’d be ok with face-slapping. My dick kind of twitches thinking about it,” he admitted and Louis smirked. “Not sure about spanking though. It really hurt when you did that for a punishment.”</p><p>“Spanking for pleasure is a lot different, I promise you,” Louis claimed. “But it isn’t for everybody and it may not be for you. It’s entirely up to you if you want to try it out.”</p><p>“I’m happy to try,” Harry said. “I mean, I didn’t enjoy it as a punishment but I could handle it. I shouldn’t have a problem at least trying it for sexual pleasure. Not sure about whips and stuff though. It sounds a bit scary.”</p><p>“Well we’ll see how you feel about being spanked,” Louis suggested. “If that’s too much for you and you don’t like it, then it’s highly unlikely you’ll want to play with whips or paddles. But if you enjoy the spanking maybe we could experiment with one of those things. If you like it, great. If not, at least we know. Anything else you can think of that you might want to try sexually?”</p><p>“I think I want to push my boundaries with humiliation a bit more,” Harry told him. “I’m not sure how though.”</p><p>“Ok,” Louis scratched his chin where a sexy stubble was beginning to pepper out along his jaw. “Do you like the idea of verbal humiliation, dirty talk maybe? Or does the thought of public humiliation make your tight little butt-hole clench?”</p><p>“I dunno, maybe both. I know that’s not very helpful,” he apologised. Louis smiled sweetly at him and gave him a kiss, assuring him it was ok. “I think I know what kind of humiliation I definitely wouldn’t like though.”</p><p>“Tell me,” Louis encouraged.</p><p>“Like, I wouldn’t want to be called ‘worm’ or ‘pig’ or be told I’m ‘worthless’,” Harry said. “I know some people are into that but I just think it would upset me too much.”</p><p>“That’s fine, love,” Louis assured. “I wouldn’t be comfortable calling you things like that anyway.”</p><p>“I might be ok with the slut-shaming names,” Harry continued. “But not all the time or anything. Like, I think I’d enjoy it in the bedroom. I don’t think I’d mind you calling me names out in public where strangers could hear. But I wouldn’t want you to be introducing me to your friends or family as your ‘whore’ or hanging out with Zayn and referring to me as your ‘slut’. I definitely wouldn’t want you calling me your ‘bitch’ in front of my mum and dad. But like, in the bedroom, just the two of us, I think I’d definitely like it.”</p><p>“Alright, we can test the waters with that easily enough,” Louis said. “How do you feel about Zayn potentially overhearing our dirty-talk when you’re staying at ours? Do you need me to be whispering so that he doesn’t accidentally hear anything?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d be bothered if he overhears,” Harry shrugged. “And I wouldn’t mind you telling Zayn something like… ‘my Harry’s a good little bitch’ but I wouldn’t want him to call me those names too. I know the idea is that it’s degrading to call somebody a ‘slut’ or a ‘whore’ but I like the idea of you saying it to me, or about me, in a proud way. Like when you call be ‘babe’ or ‘love’. I want it to be affectionate rather than insulting but still a little bit humiliating. And I still want to have my identity and be ‘Harry’ you know?”</p><p>“Ok,” Louis nodded taking everything on board. “What about public humiliation? Anything you definitely wouldn’t want to try?”</p><p>“Nothing in front of my family,” Harry stated. “I think I’d be fine with you humiliating me a bit in front of strangers. You know, just people who happen to be passing by and probably aren’t even paying attention to us. Not like we invite a bunch of strangers to specifically come and watch. And I’m fine with you humiliating me in front of Liam and Niall and Zayn.”</p><p>“Right, so friends and strangers are ok, families are a hard no?” Louis clarified and Harry nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, and like, I wouldn’t want to actually have full sex out in public,” Harry confirmed. “And I wouldn’t want you to make me do sexual acts with somebody else. But like… I don’t know…” he giggled at himself, blushing awkwardly as he tried to communicate the countless thoughts racing through his head. “I wouldn’t mind you exposing me in public or teasing me and stuff… making me perform tasks that could be embarrassing… hand-jobs and blow-jobs might be ok… think I’d really like to eat your ass out too because, I mean, look at your fucking ass, Lou… but like, yeah, um… I’m sorry, I don’t know,” he apologised.</p><p>“It’s alright, we’ll get there,” Louis told him. “We could start experimenting with public humiliation now if you like?”</p><p>“Um, ok,” Harry felt giddy at the idea. “What would we do though? No, don’t tell me… it’ll be more humiliating if I’m not expecting it and I’m put on the spot… or maybe we should discuss it beforehand because it’ll be the first time doing stuff like this… well, second time really. You did kinda embarrass me when you made me buy that stuff from the sex shop.”</p><p>“And you enjoyed it right?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “How about this? We’ll continue about our day, then when an idea strikes me, I’ll give you a humiliating task to do. It’s up to you if you want to do it. If you want to try, carry on. If it’s too much, tell me ‘red’ and we won’t proceed with that particular task, but I can give you an alternative one if you’re willing. And you won’t know when or how often I’ll ask you to do something so that should hopefully keep it a bit more exciting for you.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s try,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“Come on then,” Louis jumped up and extended his hands to Harry. “Let’s carry on walking.”</p><p>The couple continued walking through the trees, circling around the large lake. Given the lovely weather, plenty of people were out and about, walking their dogs, riding bikes, jogging or simply sitting on the grass or benches and enjoying the summer day. It wasn’t overly crowded, but there was almost always at least one other person in sight from either direction at any given time. </p><p>As they were walking along, Louis’ phone rang. It was Anne, no doubt calling for an update on her son’s health.</p><p>“Kneel,” Louis instructed and Harry dutifully dropped to his knees, waiting patiently while Louis took the phone call.</p><p>It wasn’t particularly embarrassing for Harry to be kneeling for his boyfriend. There wasn’t even anything sexual about it. He wasn’t even nude or wearing a proper collar (just his pretty pearls). However, to a passer-by, he would stand-out by being on his knees. While it wasn’t uncommon for subs to kneel for their Doms, you didn’t typically see it happening in the middle of the street or on a walk around the lake. You were more likely to see a sub being lead around on a leash nude or half-naked than you were to see somebody fully-clothed just kneeling. The easy task definitely demonstrated Harry as a submissive though.</p><p>“No problem, Anne, enjoy your little getaway,” Louis said down the phone. “Bye,” he hung up before signalling for Harry to stand so they could keep walking. “Ask the next person we see if you can borrow a pen or a lipstick,” Louis requested. “Keep asking people until somebody says yes.”</p><p>The first person was an old man walking his dog. He shook his head gruffly as he carried on walking. The next two people were a middle-aged couple who checked their pockets and handbag before apologising that they didn’t have a pen or lipstick. Then a quartet of girls around Gemma’s age were giggling as they walked along together, arm-in-arm. Harry stopped and asked them if they had a pen or a lipstick. One of the ladies pulled out a pink lipstick, another girl pulled out a red and a peach. Harry looked to Louis awaiting further instructions.</p><p>“Take the red,” Louis said so Harry accepted it from the tall blonde girl before turning to Louis.</p><p>“What now, Sir?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Ask them to write ‘SLUT’ on your forehead,” Louis said casually as he scrolled through his phone. “They can do a letter each.”</p><p>One of the girls giggled, which caused two of the others to giggle. The blonde who had given him the red lipstick just about managed to contain a laugh as she nudged the others disapprovingly, telling them to be quiet. Harry sensed she might be a Dom; he couldn’t tell about the others. </p><p>“Could you write ‘SLUT’ on my forehead please?” Harry asked holding out the lipstick.</p><p>“Sure,” the blonde agreed holding his chin in her hand as she carefully made the ‘S’.</p><p>The lipstick was passed down the line and the following three letters were added to Harry’s forehead.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said politely handing the red lipstick back to the blonde.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Slut,” she told him – her smile and tone so friendly she could have been using Harry’s given name. “Come on, girls,” she encouraged the others to keep walking.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis approved as he admired the lipstick on Harry’s head. “Keep your head held high, love. Come on,” he pinned the boy’s wrists behind his back and walked half a step behind him as he guided Harry along. </p><p>Further on around the lake, Louis came to a stop and ordered Harry to take his panties off. Quietly, Harry stepped out of his trousers before slipping off his panties, earning himself a teasing wolf-whistle from an older lesbian couple cycling by. He pulled his trousers back up before Louis bunched up the pink panties and stuffed them into the sub’s mouth before they carried on walking. </p><p>Several minutes later, they were near a seating area where a number of individuals, couples and small groups were congregated. Sitting on a picnic table with his legs spread and feet resting on the bench, Louis guided Harry to sit between his legs. He massaged the boy’s shoulders lightly, dropping kisses to his neck before leaning down to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“You’ve been doing really well, baby,” Louis complimented and Harry preened at the praise. “Such a good boy for me,” he lifted Harry’s shirt and teased his nipples briefly before lightly tickling his lower stomach, making the boy shudder and gasp through the panties in his mouth. “Aww, does that tickle?” Louis teased before assaulting Harry with his fingers, causing him to squeal and earning the attention of numerous eyes on them. With a kiss to Harry’s neck, Louis pulled his fingers away from his skin and let his shirt fall back down. Those around them quickly lost interest after identifying the source of the noise, returning to their own conversations. “You’re a little bit hard there,” Louis noted as he ventured his hand lower and groped Harry’s cock through his trousers. “Want me to take care of that here?” he asked, fingers poised to undo the zipper.</p><p>Looking around, Harry took in the number of people around them who could potentially witness his orgasm if they chose to pay them any attention. At a quick guess, Harry would say there was more than twenty people sitting around the immediate area. One little group all had books in their hands and seemed to be in deep discussion; a book club choosing to host the session outside in the nice weather, Harry assumed. A few benches away, and drawing more glances from the nearby people than he had when he squealed over Louis’ tickle-attack, there was a female Dom who looked to be punishing her male sub. On another picnic table, Harry suspected one of the ladies was being teased with some kind of remote-controlled toy. After taking a few moments to assess the situation, Harry shook his head, telling Louis ‘no’.</p><p>“Ok,” Louis accepted moving his hand away from Harry’s crotch. “How about giving me head?” he suggested. “Then you can walk back to the car with my cum covering your pretty face.” Harry nodded in agreement. “Excuse me?” Louis called for the attention of those around them. “Would I be making anybody uncomfortable by receiving head from my sub?” he checked, receiving variations of ‘not at all’ and ‘go ahead, mate’.</p><p>They moved around, Harry kneeling on the ground at Louis’ feet while he moved from sitting on the picnic table to sitting on the bench, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned back with his legs spread. He took the panties out of Harry’s mouth, unravelled them and placed them over the boy’s head as he took out his cock and fed it through the teens lips.</p><p>For a while, Louis leaned back against the table, admiring the view of Harry sucking his cock. Reaching his hands out, he adjusted the panties on his head slightly so the ‘SLUT’ marked on his forehead was still visible, the ‘T’ now slightly smudged. </p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Louis encouraged. “Suck my dick,” he gripped the back of his boyfriend’s head, controlling his movement. “Wanna fucking choke you on it,” he grunted. “Come on, be a good cock-whore. Work that pretty mouth,” he groaned, pushing Harry’s head down as far as he could, holding him down with his nose pressed into his pubes for a few long seconds before yanking him back up and allowing him the time to breathe. “You look so fucking dirty, baby,” Louis told him as he gazed down at Harry’s wide green-eyes and plump red lips, saliva gathered at the corner of his mouth and trailing down his chin. “Wanna see?” he asked reaching for his phone.</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry pulled off to speak, flicking his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock before taking the first few inches back into his mouth.</p><p>“Such a pretty little cock-sucker,” Louis commented as he set up the camera on his phone and took a few shots of Harry, managing to get a beautiful image of the boy gazing right into the camera with his mouth full of cock, the word ‘SLUT’ still legible on his forehead and the pink panties over his head. “Fuck,” he gasped dropping his phone onto the table and pulling Harry’s swollen lips off of him. “Gonna cum,” he warned, giving a few pumps to his cock and smearing his cum across Harry’s face. “Fuck,” he breathed out as he tucked himself away and took another photo of Harry, this one capturing the globs of cum over his cheeks and pouty lips. “You feeling ok, love?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered hoarsely. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis grinned at him removing the pink panties from Harry’s head, bunching them up again and stuffing them in the sub’s mouth. He showed the photos he had taken to Harry, smiling fondly at the way Harry struggled not to grin even as he blushed. “Come on, let’s head back to the car. I’ll fuck you nice and rough when we get back to yours,” he promised. “Consider it a reward for being such a well behaved slut,” he gave a playful slap to Harry’s rear, watching for his reaction to get an idea how he might respond to a little pleasure spanking session in the bedroom. </p><p>XXX</p><p>They drove back to Harry’s house, heading straight for the boy’s bedroom as soon as they had shut the front door. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped as Louis slammed him up against the wall.</p><p>“Too much?” Louis asked, concerned.</p><p>“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “I like it,” Harry assured bucking his hips slightly, hoping to get some friction to his cock.</p><p>“Alright, you kinky shit,” Louis teased as he pinned Harry’s wrists to the wall, immensely relieved that he hadn’t been too forceful or rough with his lover. He coaxed him into a bruising kiss, pressing into his wrists as a silent instruction to keep his arms above his head. Dropping to one knee, Louis helped Harry out of his shoes, peeled off his socks and yanked down his trousers. The boy’s cock sprung free and Louis placed a kiss to the tip before gripping the back of his upper-legs and sucking a love-bite onto Harry’s inner-thigh. “You particularly fond of this t-shirt, love?” he asked standing back up.</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Good,” Louis smashed their lips together and ripped the t-shirt away from Harry’s body, ruining the garment.</p><p>“Shit, Lou, that’s fucking hot,” Harry claimed and Louis smirked before forcing Harry towards the bed, bending him over it and resting a hand on his rear. “Are you… are you gonna spank me?” Harry asked, a touch of nervousness in his tone.</p><p>“If you’ll let me,” Louis replied.</p><p>“Try three?” Harry suggested. “Then I’ll tell you if I like it or not.”</p><p>Louis nodded in understanding before landing the first hit.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry gasped, shocked by the spank even though he was anticipating it. Quite a loud slap sounded in the bedroom, but the hit didn’t hurt anywhere near as much as the punishment spanking Harry had received. The second spank landed on his ass, another satisfying sound filling the room and Harry definitely felt his butt-cheek jiggle from the playful swat. The third spank came, Harry groaning in appreciation as the odd pleasure-pain feeling began to truly register in his brain, a lick of enjoyable humiliation accompanying it. “Green,” Harry informed Louis so the Dom slapped his bum a few more times.</p><p>“I knew you’d like a good spanking, you dirty bitch,” Louis said smugly. He surprised the curly-haired lad as he slapped down both hands onto his ass and roughly squeezed his butt-cheeks before spreading them apart and spitting into his hole. “Lube?”</p><p>“Middle drawer,” Harry pointed.</p><p>“Why the middle?” Louis asked curiously, giving a gentle pinch to Harry’s spanked flesh before moving to collect the lube.</p><p>“Everybody expects sex toys and diaries and stuff to be hidden in the bottom or top drawer,” Harry responded. “People don’t think to snoop in the middle drawer.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Louis marvelled. “Spread your cheeks, bitch,” he commanded. Once Harry had reached behind himself to spread his ass apart, presenting his hole, Louis squirted a large dollop of lube into his opening and along his crack, watching the hole quiver. “Suck,” he held two fingers to Harry’s mouth so he could get them wet. He spit into Harry’s hole again, pulled his fingers from Harry’s lips, coated them in lube and pushed them into the boy’s hole. He allowed just a few seconds for him to adjust before pumping and scissoring his fingers. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Lou,” Harry confirmed pushing back against Louis’ fingers. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised slipping in a third finger. “Got a condom anywhere?”</p><p>“Shit, no,” Harry groaned. </p><p>“Fuck, mine are in your sisters room,” Louis complained.</p><p>“Don’t mention my sister,” Harry cringed.</p><p>“Don’t get sassy,” Louis warned with a hard flick to the boy’s balls, still ramming his fingers against Harry’s prostate, causing him to moan and whine brokenly. “Guess I’ll have to improvise,” he muttered. “Don’t worry, babe, I’m gonna fill this greedy fuck-hole of yours nice and good for ya.”</p><p>Keeping Harry distracted by massaging his prostate, Louis reached for the hairbrush on the set of drawers by the bed. He pulled his fingers from Harry’s asshole with a squelch and snatched up the lube, squeezing the substance over the handle of the hairbrush. One hand at Harry’s lower back, Louis carefully pushed the hairbrush into Harry’s tight heat, watching the handle pop past the rim. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, hole clenching around the unexpected object inside of him.</p><p>“Look at that,” Louis smirked as he pumped the hairbrush in and out. “So desperate you’ll take anything up your kinky little fuck-hole. Think I can make you cum from this?” he teased landing a spank to Harry’s butt-cheek. “Hey? You gonna cum from being fucked by a hairbrush because you’re such a desperate slut?”</p><p>“Fuck, Louis,” Harry panted.</p><p>“Alright,” Louis took one of Harry’s hands to grip the hairbrush handle in place of his own. “Keep fucking yourself with it, baby… yeah, just like that,” he praised. “I’m gonna go find a condom so I can fuck you properly. You just keep fucking your whore ass with that brush, love. Be loud for me, Haz, wanna hear your pretty moans from the other room.”</p><p>The Dom hurried to Gemma’s bedroom and scavenged through his overnight bag for a condom. He grabbed one from the packet and headed back to Harry’s bedroom, his dick twitching in the confines of his tracksuit bottoms as he heard the sounds of Harry’s needy guttural moans. Stepping back up behind Harry, who was now on his knees and propped up with one hand on the bed, Louis watched in fascination as the submissive boy plunged the hairbrush in and out of his hole. Shimmying out of his bottoms, Louis opened the condom and rolled it onto his cock.</p><p>“Enough,” Louis stilled Harry’s arm and pulled the hairbrush out of his ass, watching the hole flutter and gape. “Nice and stretched for me, perfect,” he commented before climbing up behind Harry and pushing himself straight in.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Louis,” Harry moaned.</p><p>“You like that, bitch?” Louis asked, yanking Harry’s head back by his hair and spitting on the boy’s face, making him whimper. “You’re alright, baby,” he reassured wiping his spit off of Harry’s face, uncertain whether the action had been well reciprocated. “Take it, baby,” he released his hand on his hair and pushed him back to all fours, hand gripping the back of Harry’s neck to keep his head bowed in submission. “Take my big fat cock up your needy little slut-hole.”</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry chanted. “Lou, I need to cum,” he groaned. “Please, Sir, please let me cum.”</p><p>“Go on,” Louis approved, gripping at Harry’s hips with enough force to leave faint bruises as he ploughed into the willing body beneath him.</p><p>After they both finished, they collapsed atop the bed-sheets, panting for breath. It was a while before either one of them spoke, Harry cuddling into Louis’ chest with a faint giggle when the room finally stepped spinning.</p><p>“Rough enough for you, babe?” Louis asked.</p><p>“I really liked it,” Harry blushed hiding his face behind his hands.</p><p>“All of it?” Louis checked. “Even when I spat on your face?”</p><p>“Um, yeah, no, I’d rather not do the spitting thing again,” Harry admitted. “Liked you spitting in my asshole though. And I feel really embarrassed to admit it but I actually enjoyed the hairbrush. It was so unexpected and the fact you made me do it to myself for a bit as well,” he wiggled and shuddered slightly, a wave of humiliation spreading through him as he recalled the memory. “I think I’m gonna have to throw that hairbrush away now though,” he grimaced.</p><p>“I’ll get you a new one,” Louis laughed. “I might treat you to a nice dildo too if you like.”</p><p>“I think I would,” Harry smiled. “Can we have takeout for dinner?” he asked. “I think I could do a Niall and eat a whole pizza to myself right now.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following day, Harry broached the subject of rimming.</p><p>“I really do wanna eat you out,” Harry told his teacher. “But I don’t really know what I should do.”</p><p>“I’ll eat you out first,” Louis said. “Then you can have a go on me.”</p><p>“I like that plan,” Harry grinned, practically running up to his bedroom, taking off his clothes and laying stomach-down on the mattress.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was mid-Sunday afternoon and Des and Anne had returned home. In need of the toilet, Des hurried inside and up the stairs, hearing giggles sound from Harry’s room. The bedroom door was wide open, his son spread out stomach-down on the bed, entirely naked, while his teacher had his face buried between his ass-cheeks, earnestly eating him out.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Des hollered, his hands balled into fists.</p><p>“Shit… dad,” Harry scrambled for the covers to shield himself, cheeks flaming red from embarrassment. </p><p>“Des… um, you’re home,” Louis stated unnecessarily, hyper-aware of the fact his mouth had just been quite literally kissing Des’ only son’s admittedly delicious ass.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Anne came into view. “Oh,” she didn’t know the exact details but it was easy enough to guess that her husband had caught their son and his boyfriend in a compromising position. “Make yourselves decent and meet us downstairs, please,” she said calmly as she stepped forward to shut Harry’s bedroom door. “Just go to the toilet,” she advised her Dom. “I’ll make tea and we’ll have a mature discussion about this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Yeah, I'm mean =p</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, hope you're all doing ok and that everyone is safe and healthy...</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter...</p><p>Well, 'enjoy' might not be the right word...</p><p>Here we go...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p><p>The mature discussion seemed to involve a lot of shouting. Back and forth between Harry and his dad, getting steadily louder and more aggressive. Spit flying from Des’ lips and tears gathering in Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“Harry, Des… please, calm down,” Anne tried to placate. “This isn’t helping anybody… there’s no need to shout… we don’t need the entire street to hear… Harry… Des… come on, that’s enough.”</p><p>Anne looked to Louis helplessly.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis stepped up behind the seventeen-year-old, gripping the back of his neck lightly. “Calm down for me please, no more shouting.”</p><p>“But he’s…” Harry tried to object pointing at his dad in accusation.</p><p>“Calm down,” Louis repeated and Harry sighed, turning his back to Des and burying his head in Louis’ chest. “It’s alright, love,” Louis comforted, stroking the boy’s back.</p><p>“Louis, I think you should leave,” Des spat.</p><p>“No, Louis needs to stay,” Anne insisted as she guided Des to sit down. “We need to discuss this calmly and rationally. Harry,” she held her hand out to her son. “Come and sit next to me please,” she requested as she took the middle seat on the sofa, meaning that Harry and Louis would be separated slightly. </p><p>“Go on,” Louis encouraged with a final squeeze to Harry’s neck before sitting down on Anne’s other side, Des occupying the armchair.</p><p>“Let’s try speaking one at a time,” Anne suggested. “We’ll go around the room and we can all explain what we’re feeling at this current time. Louis, would you like to start, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis agreed politely. The atmosphere was still tense, but at least neither Styles men were currently shouting. “Des, I would like to apologise for what you walked in on. I understand that isn’t a sight any parent wishes to see. Harry, I know you feel embarrassed by the situation, but you don’t need to react so aggressively. Your father has his own feelings and opinions, he has a right to express them – as do you – and you should both try and understand things from the other one’s point of view and communicate with each other in a healthier way. As Anne said, shouting doesn’t help anybody.”</p><p>“Harry, anything you would like to say?” Anne prompted.</p><p>“No,” Harry said glumly, arms folded across his chest and glaring sourly at the floor.</p><p>“Fine,” Anne sighed slightly. “Des?”</p><p>“I do not approve of that type of behaviour going on under my roof,” Des stated. His hands were placed on the armrests, fingers digging in, similar to how Harry had done so earlier when Louis had been fucking him on the very same armchair. </p><p>“I’m seventeen, dad,” Harry huffed. “What did you think we got up to when we’re alone together? Are we supposed to play with Lego and little race cars and have a little cuddle to say ‘goodbye’? I’m sexually active… get over it.”</p><p>“Harry,” Louis said warningly shaking his head at the boy in disappointment.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked defensively. “He’s the one with the problem, not me. It’s perfectly normal to have sex with my boyfriend isn’t it?”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Anne answered while Des looked ready to explode. “But seeing physical evidence of it is difficult for a parent to accept,” she said delicately. </p><p>“Not our fault you came home early,” Harry mumbled. </p><p>“That’s not the point,” Des retaliated. “You shouldn’t have been doing that in the first place. Not in my house,” he glared hard at Harry. “Not when we trusted you to look after him,” he glowered harder at Louis. “Not at all. You’re only seventeen. You shouldn’t be involved in this sort of thing. You’re too young.”</p><p>“No, I’m not,” Harry objected.</p><p>“Of course you are,” Des snapped. “The Dom mark doesn’t appear until you turn eighteen because you aren’t mature enough to enter into such relationships and activities until then.”</p><p>“Dom mark?” Harry repeated with a sneer. “A sub mark you mean.”</p><p>There was an uncomfortable silence.</p><p>“It is time to put an end to you spending weekends with Louis,” Des decided.</p><p>“No, you can’t,” Harry complained looking helplessly to Louis and his mum.</p><p>“Des, I think you’re over-reacting,” Anne said. </p><p>“You are entitled to your opinion,” Des told her. “But I am your Dom,” he reminded her. “My decision outranks yours. There will be no more weekend visits and I certainly will not be giving my consent to any kind of relationship between the two of you. As long as Harry is under my roof and under the age of eighteen, he is not to have any contact with Louis beyond that of a regular student attending his class at school.”</p><p>“Dad, that’s completely unfair,” Harry raised his voice again.</p><p>“Des, you’re being unreasonable,” Anne claimed.</p><p>“I understand that you’re angry right now,” Louis spoke up. “I can only apologise for the awkward situation. But surely you realise by now that I’m in love with your son. I fully intend on taking him as my sub as soon as he turns eighteen. When that time comes, you have no say in the matter. Is it really worth making your son needlessly miserable by delaying the inevitable? I’m sure the last thing anybody here wants is for the two of you to have a serious falling out.”</p><p>“If you don’t let me keep seeing Louis then as soon as I’m eighteen I’m moving out and I’m never talking to you again,” Harry threatened. </p><p>“Haz, don’t say things like that,” Louis reprimanded lightly. “I know you’re upset and none of this feels fair right now. But don’t speak to your dad like that. He still deserves your respect. I’d like you to apologise, please.”</p><p>“I’m not apologising to him,” Harry sneered.</p><p>“Harry,” Louis began, preparing to go into full Dominant mode.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Des interjected. “Might I remind you that you are not my son’s Dom.”</p><p>“At least not yet,” Anne added in. She gave Louis an awkward smile, sent her husband a disappointed glare and squeezed her son’s hand comfortingly. </p><p>“It’s time for you to leave, Louis,” Des stated. </p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Louis sighed holding his hands up in surrender, knowing there was nothing he could realistically do.</p><p>“Louis,” Harry whimpered standing up as Louis did, rushing into the man’s arms. “Please don’t go.”</p><p>“I have to, baby,” Louis told him gently. “Don’t worry, you’ll be eighteen before we know it. Then I’m all yours, yeah? The tea was lovely, Anne,” he said by means of farewell. “Des,” he acknowledged respectfully before heading upstairs to grab his bag and walking out the front door to head home.</p><p>“Are you happy now?” Harry demanded to know as he glared at Des.</p><p>“Harry, don’t cry, sweetie,” Anne cradled her son to her chest, stroking his hair. “I know it feels like the end of the world right now but it won’t be forever. You’ll be eighteen soon enough and then you and Louis can spend the rest of your lives together.”</p><p>“Oh Anne, don’t get his hopes up,” Des sighed. “He might not even be a sub.”</p><p>“Of course he’s a sub,” Anne insisted glaring at her husband as though he’d just told a crowd of young children that Santa wasn’t real.</p><p>“I hate you,” Harry whispered before dissolving into tears and running up to his bedroom.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The last few days of school were difficult for Harry. But he treasured them as best as he could, knowing that he would have to go the rest of the Summer without getting to see Louis. One hour at school each day simply didn’t feel long enough. He sat at his usual desk in Louis’ classroom, pen in hand, alternating between dutifully taking notes and gazing at Louis longingly. </p><p>For his part, Louis performed his role of teacher well, continuing with his lecture and acting as though he were immune to Harry’s desperately sad eyes. Then on the last day of school before the Summer holidays, Harry was deliberately slow as he packed his books away while his peers hurried out of the class. After the last group of students left, Harry slung his bag onto his shoulder and moved to the front. He stretched his arm across Louis’ desk, reaching for the teacher’s hand. </p><p>“I’m gonna go crazy not seeing you,” Harry said and Louis gave his fingers a squeeze.</p><p>“It’ll be alright, babe,” Louis forced a smile, the usual twinkle in his eyes painfully absent. “I’ll bet you’ll have so much fun over the Summer you won’t even miss me.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Harry sighed moving around the desk and burrowing his face into the Dom’s neck. “I’m gonna miss you so much. Don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Louis glanced to the door, making sure nobody was walking by. He took Harry’s face in his hands and chanced a quick kiss before reluctantly stepping away. “This is only temporary. And I’ll call and text you every day. I have been actually. You haven’t answered,” his tone was gentle rather than accusatory. </p><p>“Dad confiscated my phone,” Harry shrugged apologetically. “He turned it off and hid it somewhere. I asked mum but even she doesn’t know where he hid it. I haven’t managed to find it yet but I’ll keep looking.”</p><p>“For fuck sake,” Louis groaned. “This is all my fault,” he sighed. “I shouldn’t have been fooling around with you like that in his house. It was disrespectful. I crossed the line.”</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head in objection. “We didn’t do anything wrong. He’s just… being such an asshole. After you left the other day… he made a comment about how I might not even be a sub.”</p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” Louis defended.</p><p>“You don’t have to defend him, Lou,” Harry responded. “Even mum says he’s being an absolute wanker. He washed her mouth out with soap for saying it,” he rolled his eyes. “I just don’t know how I’m supposed to get through this Summer without you.”</p><p>“You’re too cute for words sometimes,” Louis told him, still checking the door sporadically to make sure nobody was around. “It’s healthy for couples to spend some time apart and be independent every now and then.”</p><p>“Those couples suck,” Harry said dismissively. “I want to be around you all the time. I’m a very clingy and needy sub I’ll have you know.”</p><p>Checking the door again, Louis leaned in to steal another kiss.</p><p>“We’re gonna be ok, Haz,” Louis assured him. “I love you. Be a good boy for me, ok.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry hugged him tight. “I love you too.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a very poor start to the Summer holidays for the Styles family. Father and son, both as stubborn as one another, refused to speak to each other. If Harry wasn’t sulking in his bedroom or occupying himself with baking in the kitchen, then he was likely doing Yoga out in the back-garden or being forced to sit at the dinner table with his parents. The situation was exhausting for Anne as she feebly attempted to ignite conversation around the table. Such a thing seemed nearly impossible. If she was lucky enough to prompt either Harry or Des into talking it inevitably escalated into the two of them arguing again and Anne was sick of being caught in the middle.</p><p>Thankfully, Gemma came home a week later so Anne at least had somebody to talk to. Her daughter also proved to be of great assistance in diffusing the tension any time another argument seemed to loom. Anne would talk to Des and try to calm him down while Gemma would comfort her little brother. </p><p>One sunny afternoon, Harry and Gemma were out in the back-garden. They had worked through a Yoga routine together before sharing a nearly full tub of ice-cream while enjoying a cold can of cola each. Around midday when the sun became a bit too hot for the siblings, they took refuge in the house. They made sandwiches together, fighting over who would get the last of the cucumber. Harry ended up throwing it at Gemma. It missed her by an inch and landed at her feet on the floor, thereby ending up in the bin meaning neither of them got to eat it.</p><p>Up in Gemma’s room, they sat on her bedroom floor and painted each other’s nails. The pots of nail varnish they were using were years old and most of them were nearly empty and they discovered a few that had dried out. </p><p>“I want the sparkly one,” Harry pointed to a multi-coloured sparkly varnish. </p><p>“I think this came with my Beauty and the Beast dolls,” Gemma said. “Or maybe it was Cinderella,” she mused. “Definitely something princess-y,” she recalled marvelling at just how old some of the nail varnishes were. “So, little brother,” Gemma’s dimples popped out mischievously as she pulled him up to sit on the bed with her once their nails had dried. “I think it’s time you and I had the talk.”</p><p>“Urgh, Gemma, don’t,” Harry cringed kicking her playfully with his foot. “I’m seventeen. I do not need you to tell me about the birds and the bees. Or the birds and birds… or bees and… um, bees… hey, which is which?” he asked. “I mean, I guess I always assumed the birds were girls and the bees were boys but… I don’t know… the more I think about the weirder and more confusing it sounds.”</p><p>“Forget the birds and bees,” Gemma dismissed. “That’s not the talk I want to have. I want to hear about your first time with Louis.”</p><p>“Bloody hell, Gem,” Harry groaned. “I’m not telling you that.”</p><p>“Of course you are,” Gemma said confidently. “I told you all about my first time.”</p><p>“I never asked you to,” Harry pointed out. “And that story still makes me puke sometimes,” he shuddered. “Besides, you’re my big sister. It’s weird talking about sex with you.”</p><p>“Oh so what,” Gemma shrugged. “Look, your first time is a big deal. And you should have an open and honest discussion about it.”</p><p>“I talked to Liam and Niall,” Harry said.</p><p>“Yeah, and I bet you exaggerated certain bits,” Gemma told him. “And they’re both still virgins. All they can really do is listen and ask you questions. They can’t actually relate to your experience. But I’m here for you. You don’t need to give me every single detail or anything, a blurry illustration will be fine, but we should talk about this.”</p><p>“No, our first time together is private,” Harry said protectively. </p><p>“Can’t be that private if you told Liam and Niall,” the older sibling retorted. </p><p>“Fine, it’s a boy’s only thing then,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Alright, we don’t have to talk about your first time,” Gemma conceded. “Just tell me about your sex life with Louis in general. What kinks have you explored? What do you really enjoy in bed? Come across anything you don’t like yet?”</p><p>“I don’t like you,” Harry muttered. “Seriously, Gemma, I don’t want to talk about this. Stop being such a creepy pervert sister.”</p><p>“Hey, I just wanna make sure you’re being taken care of,” Gemma defended. </p><p>“I am,” Harry told her and she tilted her head to the side, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. “Bloody hell,” he mumbled recognising the look in her eye that meant she wouldn’t stop until she received the information she wanted. If he didn’t feed her some kind of information soon, she was definitely going to tackle him and perform her insane tickle-torture. “We always use lube, he preps me first… or, well, sometimes I prep myself,” he blushed chancing a glance at the older girl, expecting her to be waggling her eyebrows suggestively or making a smutty remark. She didn’t. Her expression was quite serious as she listened. “We’ve always used a condom. We’ve only done it a few times and we haven’t really done anything massively kinky during sex. I’m not like… I don’t know… being suspended from the ceiling wearing nothing but a leather thong while Louis whips me or some crazy shit… it’s just basic vanilla sex really. Just standard stuff. We’ve been sticking to the missionary position while I get used to it all,” he lied.</p><p>“And it feels good for you?” Gemma asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “That first time, he was so gentle with me. It didn’t last long or anything but I swear it was probably the best moment of my life. I manage to last a bit longer each time we do it and I think I’m getting better and making it enjoyable for him too. We haven’t experimented that much, still easing into it, but I’m really looking forward to trying different things with him. It just sucks so much that I’ve got to wait until next year.”</p><p>“Give dad some time, maybe he’ll come around,” Gemma suggested. </p><p>“He thinks I’m going to be a Dom,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“Hey,” Gemma interrupted. “Mum told me about that argument. That isn’t what dad said so don’t twist his words. He only told mum not to get your hopes up because you might not be a sub. He never actually said that he didn’t think you would be.”</p><p>“I bet that’s what he meant though,” Harry said sourly.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s not,” Gemma told him and Harry just rolled his eyes. “Ok, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Let me cheer you up… I know,” the mischievous glint was back in her eye. “I’ll tell you a story.”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head making a panicked effort to get off the bed but she’d already dived on top of him, trapping him beneath her. “Not ‘The Jungle Book’,” he pleaded.</p><p>“Hold still,” Gemma cackled as she forced his t-shirt off, trapped his arms by his sides and straddled him. “The Jungle Book,” she announced. “Here come the spiders…” she tickled her fingers up and down his torso, making him squirm and squeal. “Turn the page…” she slapped his face, giggling slightly upon hearing his small yelp. “Here come the elephants…” she pounded her fists up and down his stomach and chest, making him wheeze. “Turn the page…” she struck his face again. “Here come the snakes…” she hissed, teasing her fingers up the middle of his chest.</p><p>“Tickles,” Harry grumbled as his toes curled. </p><p>“Turn the page…” Gemma continued with another slap of his face. “Here come the lions…” she scratched her nails up and down his chest, turning the skin red and chipping some of her nail varnish in the process. “Turn the page…” she smacked him again. “Here come the ants…” she pinched a trail up and down the length of his body. “Turn the page…” another slap round the face. “And here comes the stampede…” she roughly slapped her hands all over his belly, ribs and chest. “The End… close the book,” she smacked her hands either side of his face simultaneously. </p><p>“Fucking hate you,” Harry complained as she moved off of him, chuckling to herself. </p><p>“But Harry, you used to love ‘The Jungle Book’ when we were little,” Gemma giggled.</p><p>“That was different,” Harry said. “It was a lot funnier when I was the one telling the story… but then you got boobs and it wasn’t socially acceptable for me to pull your top off and run my hands all over you anymore.”</p><p>“Probably the best thing about having boobs to be honest,” Gemma commented. “I mean I can do this to you,” she twisted one of his nipples. “But you can’t do it back to me because then you’d be the weird boy who plays with his sisters tits… Hey, do you wanna hear ‘The Jungle Book’ sequel?” she asked.</p><p>“No, no, no,” Harry ran for the door. “Mum!” he screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have '500 Miles' by 'The Proclaimers' stuck in my head...</p><p>It is very important that you all knows this so that it may be stuck in your head too...</p><p>Great song...</p><p>Next Chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p><p>The Summer holidays continued on and the relationship between father and son did not improve. At Anne’s insistence, Des did make the effort to try and make peace with Harry. But every attempt resulted in the pair yelling at one another again. The same argument over and over. Des believed himself to be in the right while Harry remained adamant that he’d done nothing wrong. Mother and sister were caught in the middle, trying to act as mediators and keep the situation calm.</p><p>“Oh why does it bother you so much that I’ve had sex?” Harry asked for the umpteenth time. “I’m seventeen, not seven. Half the kids in my year have probably shagged a whole bunch of people. The guys in my Dom classes are always bragging about getting laid.”</p><p>“Most of them are probably lying though, Haz,” Gemma pointed out.</p><p>“Whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Gemma was fifteen the first time she had sex. You never had a problem with that.”</p><p>“I didn’t even find out she wasn’t still a virgin until she was eighteen,” Des argued. “If I’d found about it at the time I would have been furious, so stop bringing your sister into this and trying to make it look like I gave her special treatment. She was already an adult by the time I found out so I had no say in the matter. You on the other hand, you’re still in school. You don’t even know who you really are yet.”</p><p>“I’m… a… sub,” Harry said slowly and clearly. </p><p>“We don’t know that for sure,” Des tried to reason.</p><p>They argued back and forth some more. Anne trying her best to distract them with freshly squeezed juice and ice-cream while Gemma tried (and failed) to help the father and son see things from one another’s perspective. </p><p>“Urgh, you’re ruining my life,” Harry declared dramatically heading for the stairs.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Des demanded to know.</p><p>“Well since you won’t let me go and have sex with my boyfriend I’ll just have to go to my room and have a wank while I think about Louis fucking me with his big Dom dick,” Harry said with the sole purpose of winding his father up more.</p><p>“Harry… Harry Edward Styles, get back here now,” Des followed him to the bottom of the stairs, the teenager already near the top. “You expect me to believe you’re a sub when you can’t even follow a basic order?” he asked, stooping to his son’s level and deliberately trying to antagonise him.</p><p>“A sub should only demonstrate obedience towards a Dom who has earned their trust and respect,” Harry retaliated smugly. “Arrogant asshole Doms like you can go to Hell.”</p><p>“Right, that’s it,” Des marched up the stairs after Harry who was running to his bedroom. He managed to jam his foot in the door before Harry could slam it shut. “If you think you’re a sub, I’ll bloody treat you like one,” he dragged Harry to the bed and forced him over his lap, whacking his hand down onto his clothed behind.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Harry kicked his legs in frustration, struggling to get out of his dad’s strong hold as the man had the audacity to spank him. “Mum… Gemma… Red… RED!”</p><p>“Oh come on,” Des sighed dramatically. He ceased spanking his son but didn’t allow him to move off of his lap. “I’m not hitting you hard and you know it,” Des stated as Anne and Gemma hurried into the bedroom. “You’re not in pain, you’re just being difficult.”</p><p>“Just fuck off, I did not consent to this,” Harry screeched kicking his long legs defiantly.</p><p>“Dad let him up, this is ridiculous,” Gemma claimed.</p><p>“I’m red, I’m red,” Harry repeated.</p><p>“Des, that’s enough,” Anne said. “He’s ‘red’, now let him go.”</p><p>Gemma moved towards them and forcibly pulled her dad’s hands away so Harry could squirm off of his lap and run to their mum.</p><p>“You have no right to try and punish Harry like that without his consent,” Gemma stated. “Downstairs… now,” she commanded.</p><p>The father and daughter quarrelled downstairs while Anne comforted her son.</p><p>“Are you alright, sweetheart?” she asked him.</p><p>“It didn’t hurt,” Harry shrugged because it honestly hadn’t. “I’m just angry that he tried spanking me in the first place. I really hate this mum. Can’t I just go and live with Louis? Please?”</p><p>“That’s not my decision to make,” Anne told him gently. “And you are too young to be leaving home.”</p><p>“But I can’t stay here, not with him,” he claimed obviously referring to his dad. “I could probably report him for child abuse or something for treating me like that.”</p><p>“No, you couldn’t,” Anne replied calmly. “I don’t agree with your dad treating you like that. But you have been acting out lately and you’ve been very disrespectful towards him.”</p><p>“He’s been shitty to me too,” Harry stated.</p><p>“I know,” Anne acknowledged. “You’re both as bad as each other really and cut down on the swearing please.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“I know you’re missing Louis and I understand why you aren’t on good terms with your dad right now,” Anne continued. “But that doesn’t give you the right to put on this moody teenage act all Summer. Your attitude has been appalling lately and you’ve definitely had a punishment coming. But you should have discussed it and agreed to everything first.”</p><p>“Still think I should report him for child abuse,” Harry said and Anne rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He’s your dad, it isn’t unlawful for him to punish you for bad behaviour,” Anne replied.</p><p>“I said ‘red’ and he ignored me,” Harry pointed out. “Dom’s can get in a lot of trouble for ignoring a sub when they colour out.”</p><p>“True,” Anne said slowly. “But there’s no mark on your skin yet, baby. In the eyes of the law you’re not a sub. You’re just a teenager sulking because his parent tried to punish him.”</p><p>“Fine,” Harry sighed. “I wouldn’t really report dad anyway,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I know,” Anne smiled softly at him. “Why don’t you come downstairs and apologise. Then he can apologise to you and we can all move on from this. I don’t like seeing you two fight like this.”</p><p>“He should apologise first, he’s the one who spanked me,” Harry said. “And all of this is his fault anyway. If he didn’t stop me from seeing Louis and my friends then I wouldn’t be so miserable all the time.”</p><p>“Harry,” Anne groaned in exasperation. “Are you going to come downstairs and try and make up with your dad or not?”</p><p>“Not,” Harry answered stubbornly as he climbed into his bed and turned his back to his mum.</p><p>“I need a glass of wine,” Anne remarked as she left her son’s room, the stress starting to get to her.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Finally, the Summer holidays came to an end and it was September, meaning that Harry was getting ready for the first day back at school. He arrived a good twenty minutes early, throwing his arms around Liam in a hug when he arrived.</p><p>“So sorry I missed your birthday,” Harry said.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Liam assured. “I know your Summer must have sucked. Do you have your phone back yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” Harry said. “My dad let me have it back this morning but it’s completely dead so I’ve left it at home to charge. You’re looking really tanned by the way. And I see you’ve been hitting the Gym. Look at those guns,” he squeezed the brown-eyed boy’s bicep.</p><p>“Really starting to get a six-pack too,” Liam boasted proudly as he lifted his shirt. “And I had a bit of a growth-spurt.”</p><p>“You look good, mate,” Harry told him. “All tall and muscular. You look even more dominant than me.”</p><p>“Ha, I might look it,” Liam acknowledged. “But I’m still no more dominant than you are.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled, appreciating his friend for validating his belief that he’d be a sub. </p><p>“Just think, only half a year to go before you can prove it,” Liam pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, roll on February,” Harry said. “I can’t wait to rub it in my dad’s face when I get that star on the back of my neck.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Liam sympathised. “I’ve noticed people treating me kind of differently this Summer since I started to look more Dom-like. Any time one of mum’s friends came over for tea they went on about how I had to meet their daughter or niece because they’re a sub and I’m make such a good match and blah, blah, blah.”</p><p>“Urgh, been there,” Harry rolled his eyes. “At least you’re actually into girls though.”</p><p>“I guess,” Liam shrugged. “It’s not a big deal really. I don’t think any of them were deliberately being rude or anything. It’s just not what I’m used to. People’s mums always used to gush about how adorable and shy I was and that I’d make such an obedient sub. Now suddenly people are expecting me to be a Dom. But I’d know if I was… wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I reckon so,” Harry agreed. “You’ve got the body of a stereotypical Dom now,” he acknowledged. “But your eyes really give away how submissive you are.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam replied shyly. “But I guess I’ve got to suck up people expecting me to be a Dom until next August, huh?”</p><p>“Just be grateful you’re only getting your Dom-worthy body now,” Harry told him. “If you’d looked like this last year I bet the school would have allocated you to Dom studies.”</p><p>“I’m sure they base their predictions on more than just looks,” Liam said while Harry shrugged.</p><p>“How’s Niall been?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Good,” Liam said. “He had his yearly trip to Ireland to visit his grandparents. He brought some sweets and stuff back for us but ate all before he got home.”</p><p>“Just like he does every year,” Harry laughed fondly at Niall’s reliability.</p><p>“Oh, hey, there our boy is,” Liam nudged Harry and pointed across the school grounds to the brunette Irishman. “Nialler, what’s with the hair?”</p><p>“What? This is my natural colour,” Niall shrugged as he walked towards them, pulling Liam into a one-armed hug before stepping forward to hug Harry. “Missed you, Hazza. I saw your sister not so long ago by the way. She’s looking really fine these days. Any chance she’s into younger guys?”</p><p>“I’m not really sure what her type is,” Harry admitted with a shrug. “But if you want to hit on my sister sometime just make sure me and Li are there to laugh at you when you get shot down.”</p><p>“Oh please, nobody can resist my Irish charms,” Niall claimed.</p><p>XXX</p><p>While Harry had really enjoyed seeing his best friends again, it was Louis he was most urgent to see. Receiving his class schedule, he scanned his eyes over the sheet of paper, finding that he would be taking Louis’ lesson just before lunch. Naturally, the few lessons he had before that time went by at a snail pace, maybe even slower.</p><p>By the time he was walking the corridor towards Louis’ classroom, butterflies had burst to life in his stomach. Stepping through the doorway, it took all of his self-control not to pounce on the teacher. </p><p>“Good Morning, class,” Louis greeted, his piercing blue eyes sparkling happily from behind his glasses as he focused his gaze on Harry.</p><p>It felt wonderful to be in the same room as Louis again. But knowing he wouldn’t be able to spend true quality time with the man was agonising. Harry really hated his dad right now. But Louis, he loved that man even more than he had before. </p><p>As the lesson ended and everybody headed out, eager to take their lunch break, Harry of course lingered after class. He shut the classroom door to grant them some privacy, then practically threw himself into Louis’ arms. The Dom squeezed him tight before descending his lips upon him, kissing him desperately, as if he were a man dying of thirst and Harry was his life-saving water.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” Harry whispered as they finally pulled apart, putting a little distance between themselves just in case somebody might come in.</p><p>“I know, love,” Louis sighed. “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>Harry stepped towards him again for a much-needed hug. The teacher didn’t have the heart to push him away. Louis pulled him close, seeking comfort in the schoolboy’s scent he had missed so much, keeping an eye on the closed door all the while. </p><p>“How have things been?” Louis asked as he ran a hand through Harry’s curls.</p><p>“Not great,” Harry’s voice was slightly muffled as he buried his face into Louis’ chest. “Mum and Gemma have tried to talk dad around but he just won’t listen. I don’t know why he’s being like this,” he sighed before pulling back to stand a respectable distance away again. “You look really sexy in your glasses,” he complimented.</p><p>“You look really sexy… breathing,” Louis laughed and Harry grinned widely, dimples popping for the first time in weeks.</p><p>“My Summer was miserable without you,” Harry confessed. “I really hate my dad right now,” he claimed. “So he caught you eating me out and realised that we’d been having sex. I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. Lots of people my age have sex. And most of them are doing it with people they don’t even care about. He keeps making snide comments all the time as well,” he ranted. “Saying that I’m making a fuss over nothing and that I’ll probably turn out to be a Dom next year anyway. I really thought he’d accepted me as a sub and that he was supportive of us wanting to be together. But after that day he found us in bed together he’s just been a dickhead.”</p><p>“I guess it’s understandable,” Louis sighed. “You’re his little boy. He doesn’t like the idea of you growing up. It just shows how protective he is of you and how much he cares.”</p><p>“Doesn’t feel protective, just feels controlling,” Harry complained. “And telling me that I’ll probably turn out to be a Dom anyway really doesn’t make me feel loved or cared for. Makes me feel like shit.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not happy with him about that,” Louis admitted. “But he isn’t happy with you or me right now either so… It’ll work out, love,” Louis reassured. </p><p>“Did you at least manage to enjoy your Summer?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I went back home to see my family,” Louis answered. “It was a good distraction. I had so much fun with the girls. At least during the day. Then at night I’d be laid in bed thinking about you. I missed you so much, babe.”</p><p>“Do we really have to wait until February before we can be together properly?” Harry asked. “Seeing you at school isn’t enough. I’ve been so lost without you.”</p><p>“I know, me too,” Louis told him. “I’ll talk to your dad,” he promised. “I’ll get something sorted.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>True to his word, Louis sought out Anne and arranged with her for him to join the Styles’ for dinner. They scheduled it for a Saturday evening during the third week of September as Anne knew Gemma had planned to visit that weekend. She had let her daughter know of the dinner plans but she didn’t tell Des who was coming to dinner and she thought it would be a nice surprise for Harry. Zayn was also set to join them as he was such a fan of Anne’s cooking.</p><p>In the kitchen, Anne was busy taking things out of the oven in preparation to dish the food up. Des was watching T.V in the living-room and Gemma and Harry were setting the table. Harry (and Des) knew they were having some extra guests but they weren’t aware who.</p><p>“Can you get the door, Harry?” Anne asked when the doorbell rang.</p><p>“Why can’t Gemma get it?” Harry huffed even as he moved through the house. He pulled the door open, not remotely interested in who their additional guests were. Then his eyes lit up, first in surprise, then with absolute delight as he saw Zayn and (most importantly) Louis on the doorstep. “Lou,” he grinned pressing their lips together.</p><p>“Good to see you too, love,” Louis winked squeezing his hand softly. “Are you gonna invite us in?”</p><p>“Of course, come in,” Harry stepped back to allow them to pass through, taking their coats and hanging them up before leading them through to the dining room. “Mum, can I sit next to Louis?”</p><p>“Of course,” Anne started bringing the plates in with Gemma’s help. “Des, dinner’s ready.”</p><p>Everybody else was already sat down when Des entered.</p><p>“What are they doing here?” Des asked tersely as he sat down.</p><p>“I invited them,” Anne answered.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Nothing, darling, you’re adorable,” Anne patted his hand. “Des is delighted to see you again, just a little shocked, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Of course, you’re always welcome, Zayn,” Des said. “I trust you had a good Summer?”</p><p>“Did an Art course in Italy, it was pretty epic,” Zayn claimed. “Had a Summer romance with a gorgeous French girl. I couldn’t understand French and she didn’t speak English, neither of us spoke Italian, but still… we had a great time.”</p><p>“And, Louis, how was your Summer?” Des asked with forced politeness. </p><p>“It was enjoyable,” Louis told him. “Of course I missed Harry very much.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Sir,” Harry smiled at him and Louis beamed back.</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Gemma commented. “Harry was so miserable this Summer. As his big sister I hated seeing him so down. It’s so nice to see him so happy now. Of course, Harry would be much happier if only he could see Louis more regularly.”</p><p>“Enough,” Des told her. “I do not appreciate you all gathering here tonight in an attempt to pressure me. I will not be bullied like this in my own house.”</p><p>“Nobody is bullying you, Des,” Anne interjected. “We’re all here because we care about Harry and Louis. We want them both to be happy.”</p><p>“As soon as Harry turns eighteen, he is free to make his own decision,” Des stated. “He can pursue a relationship with Louis, or indeed anybody else, and I will be completely supportive. However, until then, Harry can focus on his studies and the rest of you can keep your opinions to yourself.”</p><p>“Seriously, dad, why delay the inevitable?” Gemma dared to challenge him. “Harry’s been depressed all Summer. Do you really want to prevent him from being happy for another half a year?”</p><p>“Oh, we don’t even know what’s going to happen in half a year,” Des said haughtily.</p><p>“And what’s that supposed to mean now?” Harry demanded to know.</p><p>“Nothing, Harry, stop being so sensitive,” Des replied. “I didn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” Harry insisted. “Go on, dad, say it. You’ve already made strong suggestions about it before. So go ahead and fully spell it out now. Just admit it. You don’t think I’ll get a sub mark.”</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Des huffed.</p><p>“But that’s what you think isn’t it,” Harry accused. “You’re not worried about me getting my hopes up and being disappointed if I don’t turn out to be a sub. You actually genuinely think that I’m going to be a Dom.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should rule the possibility out,” Des stated with forced calm. “Your attachment to Louis is… well, I’ve seen how your relationship has progressed and it’s obvious you care for one another deeply… maybe too deeply… if you end up with a moon on your wrist instead of a star on your neck then that’s it for you two. There’s no way you could make things work and be what each other needs and craves. I just think it more sensible to wait until your birthday and for us to know for sure whether you’re a Dom or a sub. If you really are a sub, great. You get everything you currently think you want. But if you’re really a Dom, as your personality test and teacher’s assessments suggested you are, well… then you get heartbroken. I may not be your favourite person right now, son, but believe it or not I am trying to protect you.”</p><p>“No you’re not,” Harry responded. “You’re just trying to justify the fact that you don’t actually believe me when I say I’m a sub.”</p><p>“Ok, ok,” Louis interjected in what he hoped to be a soothing manner. “Emotions are running high, so let’s all just take a deep breath and calm down before anybody says something they regret.”</p><p>“These honey-roast parsnips are delicious, Anne,” Zayn supplied.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Anne smiled. “So, Gemma, is there any way your father and I could possibly impose on your love-life? You know, change things up a bit.”</p><p>“No love-life to impose on,” Gemma said. “I don’t know if I’ll ever settle down with a sub. I might just be one of those Dom women who just has a bunch of dogs to bark orders at.”</p><p>“Niall said he has a crush on you,” Harry offered.</p><p>For several minutes, the atmosphere around the table was pleasant. </p><p>“I still don’t want Harry and Louis spending time together,” Des claimed.</p><p>Then it wasn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everyone!</p><p>Ok, that's enough social interaction today...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26</p><p>Through the remainder of September and the majority of October, a thick tension still permeated the air of the Styles household. With Gemma back at University, Anne had no choice but to be caught in the middle of the ongoing dispute between her husband and son. She consistently felt as though she were walking on eggshells and mealtimes proved to be an awkward affair, the two men sitting in a stubborn silence while she made small talk without ever earning a proper response. The Styles matriarch was certainly grateful for the escape of going to work each day where she could try and forget about her family problems and hold a conversation with another person.</p><p>Much to Harry’s dismay, his dad continued to interfere with his life. While Des had allowed Harry to have his phone back during the day, he insisted on confiscating it in the evening to ensure Harry wasn’t speaking to Louis on the phone at night. The teenager thought it was all horribly unfair, Anne voiced her opinion that she thought it unnecessary, but Des held firm. However, he was prepared to allow Harry to spend time with his friends. Though Anne suspected her husband was just eager for Harry to be out of the house so that he could have some relief from the awkward atmosphere. </p><p>Little did Des know that Harry’s ‘study sessions’ at Liam’s or Niall’s (who now officially bore his submissive mark on the back of his neck since his birthday in September) were almost always a lie. He did hang out with his best friends of course, even made sure to have the pair spend an evening at his at least once a week where they held a genuine study session, as well as having his Submissive Studies with his tutor on a Tuesday. But for the most part, Harry pretended to be going to Liam’s or Niall’s when really, he was spending time with Louis. Sometimes Liam and Niall joined him and they all hung out together, along with Zayn and occasionally a woman named Zoey showed up. Harry wasn’t too sure what was going on with the pair and thought it rude to ask. But as best as he could work out Zayn was in some kind of ‘friend’s with benefits’ situation with the sub.</p><p>Thankfully for Harry, his father was trusting enough to believe him anytime he claimed to be spending time with his friends. As for Anne, she was not nearly as naïve. Although she and Harry had made no verbal confirmation with one another on the matter, the woman was confident that Harry was often going to visit his teacher. She had concluded that any time Harry wore a woman’s perfume, that meant he was going to see Louis. On occasions where he didn’t squirt himself with a feminine spray, he genuinely was just hanging out with Niall and Liam. She opted to keep this information to herself and turned a blind-eye to her son’s deception, deciding that she would only intervene if Harry’s school-work began to suffer or he fell into a bad pattern of returning home at an unreasonable hour.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On Halloween, much like they had the year before, Harry and Liam made plans to spend the night at Niall’s. Same as the previous year, Niall had the house to himself and just like the year prior, Louis and Zayn joined the three students. They ordered takeaway, shared a small stash of alcohol, ignored the door any time a trick-or-treater knocked and made themselves comfortable to watch a scary film. </p><p>“You think Halloween counts as your anniversary?” Niall asked looking to Harry and Louis who were cuddled up together on the armchair. “It was basically like you two had a date last year,” he pointed out. “You watched a movie at the cinema together, had dinner and a few drinks, shared a bed. Hazza even flashed us all when we played ‘Truth or Dare’.”</p><p>“I never really thought about it,” Harry admitted.</p><p>“Halloween would be an easy anniversary date to remember,” Liam stated. </p><p>“True,” Louis acknowledged. “Maybe next year we should do something special, just the two of us.”</p><p>“No way, Tommo,” Niall objected. “We’ve gotta hang out together again next Halloween, all five of us. It’s like a tradition now.”</p><p>“In that case,” Harry said. “I don’t think we should consider Halloween as our anniversary. As much as I love you guys, I don’t want to spend every anniversary with you lot. That’s just weird.”</p><p>“And who knows,” Louis mused. “Next Halloween you might all be in relationships yourself and not even want to spend the night with me and Harry.”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t see myself settling down for a while,” Niall claimed. “I definitely don’t wanna be committed to anybody during college. I want that time to explore and experiment with a whole bunch of hot Dom ladies. I might even experiment with a guy, or another sub, just to say that I have.”</p><p>“Ni, mate,” Zayn shook his head. “Two subs together just won’t work.”</p><p>“Not for a relationship maybe,” Niall shrugged. “But a one-night stand for purely sexual reasons should be fine.”</p><p>“It’ll be the worst sex you ever have,” Zayn warned him. “This girl Lou and I used to know was a sub and she was adamant that she wanted to fool around with another sub. She finally found a submissive guy who was willing to experiment and she said it was absolutely awful, the biggest mistake of her life.”</p><p>“Why, what happened?” Liam asked curiously.</p><p>“Nothing,” Louis answered. “They were both so timid and awkward about the situation. Neither of them were willing to take the lead. I don’t think they even got past kissing, did they?”</p><p>“No,” Zayn recalled. “They both kept insisting the other one take control but neither of them had it in them.”</p><p>“Two subs trying to have sex really isn’t a good idea, mate,” Louis said. “You could try a threesome with a Dom and a sub though,” he suggested. “That way the Dom can guide you through it and give you orders on what to do with the other sub and just generally be in control. That way your natural submissive needs are being met while you’re also getting to experiment with being with another sub.”</p><p>“For clarification, Louis and I are not available for threesomes or experimentation,” Harry stated. </p><p>“Whatever, Haz, I’m not a dirty fucker like you anyway,” Niall replied. “I’d never fuck a teacher,” he laughed. </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re missing,” Harry told him. </p><p>“What about you, Liam, do you think you’ll be in a relationship with a Dom by next year?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“I’d like to be,” Liam answered honestly. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted out of life. Finish school, meet a great Dom, move in together, get married, have kids. I don’t think you can ask for better than that. But I doubt many Doms my own age are ready to commit to just one sub yet. We’ll be in college next year and a lot of college kids want to fool around and experiment with sexuality and kinks and fetishes. How would I even know if a girl is serious about wanting to get to know me or if she’s just telling me what I wanna hear to get me on my knees for her?”</p><p>“Do the headphones test,” Zayn recommended. </p><p>“What the hell is that?” Niall asked.</p><p>“You know when your headphone wires get all tangled up?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“Urgh, that’s probably the most annoying thing in the world,” Niall said dramatically. </p><p>“Right,” Zayn said. “Well, if you have a set of headphones, or maybe a necklace or something like that, and it’s tangled up in knots… hand it over to a Dom and ask them to untangle it.”</p><p>“Um… why?” Liam asked, sharing confused looks with both Niall and Harry before returning his focus to Zayn.</p><p>“Well,” Zayn explained. “The headphones test works both ways so you can try it on a Dom or a sub. But basically, if the other person is patient and and calmly works on untangling those knots, then they genuinely care about you and are more likely to be open to the idea of a serious commitment with you. If they just get frustrated with them or give up too easily, then they’re only looking for a quick fling. Studies indicate that it’s also a good way to tell whether a Dominant or submissive partner will be abusive or overly disobedient.”</p><p>“Huh,” Liam mused. “I guess I could try that,” he shrugged. “If somebody gets shitty and aggressive over some tangled headphones, I shouldn’t enter a relationship with them. If somebody can work through the knots patiently, maybe things could work out.”</p><p>“Or you could be like everybody else in college and fuck around yourself,” Niall told him. “That’s what I plan to do. I think they’ll call me… ‘The Slutty Irish Leprechaun’,” he declared proudly while the others sniggered at him.</p><p>“What’s the deal with you and Zoey?” Harry dared to ask Zayn after weeks of wondering.</p><p>“It’s pretty casual,” Zayn shrugged.</p><p>“Any chance of something more serious?” Liam asked. “I think Zoey’s a really good sub. She’s pretty and she’s really nice.”</p><p>“Sure, she’s kinda cool,” Zayn acknowledged. “But I don’t see anything too long-term with her. I enjoy the sex but… she always feels the need to fill the silence. She just talks and talks and talks. I actually appreciate the quiet. I like somebody I can just sit in silence with and it be comfortable.”</p><p>“If you’re not serious about her then you need to end it, mate,” Louis advised.</p><p>“It’s fine, we’re casual, she knows that,” Zayn claimed.</p><p>“Z, mate, she’s half moved in already,” Louis pointed out. “She keeps a toothbrush in our bathroom as well as tampons, shampoo and conditioner. She’s got vegetarian food in our cupboards and freezers and we’ve somehow ended up with one of her plants in our living-room.”</p><p>“Shit,” Zayn swore as realisation hit him. “Fuck, I’ve got to end it, haven’t I?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it man,” Niall told him. “Plenty more hot girls out there for you. What were you two like in college?” he looked to Louis and Zayn. “I bet you fuckers broke a few hearts between you.”</p><p>“Zayn was the heartbreaker,” Louis revealed. “He was all quiet and mysterious. People were really drawn to that. Especially the girls who took English Literature or Philosophy,” he recalled. “But Zayn was so unsociable. Didn’t even want to hit all the cool parties. He preferred to sit alone in the dark listening to music and smoking weed. Yet somehow, you still managed to have a string of girlfriends. How the fuck did that even happen?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Zayn shrugged. “They weren’t even proper girlfriends really. I just found something interesting about them, wanted to make a sketch or do a painting. They all seemed to think that meant we were dating. I just kind of went along with it, got in a shag here and there. It was a good time.”</p><p>“And you, Tommo?” Niall asked. “How many boys did you bang?”</p><p>“Niall,” Harry complained. “You can’t ask shit like that.”</p><p>“Aww, you jealous Hazza?” Niall teased.</p><p>“Piss off,” Harry grumbled. Yes. Yes, he was jealous. He knew that Louis must have been with other people before him but it wasn’t something he cared to hear or think about.</p><p>“Ignore him, baby,” Louis fiddled with Harry’s pearls and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you. No other guy I’ve ever been with even compares to you.”</p><p>“But just how many other guys were there though?” Niall pressed.</p><p>“It was definitely in double digits,” Zayn stated and Louis looked annoyed while Harry squirmed uncomfortably. Liam also looked to be feeling a little second-hand embarrassment. “Even the straight guys fell in love with Louis Tomlinson,” he laughed. </p><p>“Alright, mate, drop it yeah,” Louis groaned sensing that Harry was uncomfortable with the discussion. </p><p>“How about another scary movie?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Good idea, mate,” Louis approved. </p><p>Not really being one for scary movies, Harry spent most of the time with his face buried in Louis’ neck, hiding from the spooky happenings on the television screen. In an effort to calm him, Louis unbuttoned his boyfriend’s shirt, idly fiddling with his nipples and tracing his tattoos to help keep his mind distracted. Every now and then he’d venture lower and cup Harry through his trousers, but it seemed the schoolboy was too scared by the movie to properly get turned on.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After the film, Liam, Zayn and Niall headed upstairs. Still cuddled up together on the armchair, Harry and Louis turned down the volume on the T.V, absentmindedly watching some comedy show. Getting up, Harry moved to the kitchen. He intended to snack on a banana or something, but when he found a canister of whipped cream in the fridge a much better idea came to mind. He returned to the living-room, shaking the whipped cream vigorously as he gave Louis his best seductive stare. </p><p>“Alright, love, what do you plan to do with that?” Louis asked, intrigued. </p><p>“I figured you could take your clothes off and I’d lick cream off of you,” Harry responded. </p><p>An amused Louis smiled, the expression really pronouncing his amazing cheekbones. He stood up, casually pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off before pushing down his jeans and boxers, revealing his tan skin, beautifully thick thighs and God-given ass. He then moved to lay on his back on the sofa, placing his hands behind his head as he made himself available for his boyfriend. </p><p>Kneeling down at his side, Harry sprayed some cream in the dip of Louis’ collarbone before happily lapping it up. Louis chuckled slightly from the coldness of the cream and the tickle of Harry’s tongue on his skin. Next, Harry squirted a blob onto Louis’ nipple and took his time sucking the bud into a peak after he’d cleaned the cream up. He sprayed a trail along the man’s abs, then a circle of whipped cream around his navel.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself, love?” Louis asked. </p><p>“Mmm,” Harry smiled happily before squirting a line along Louis’ inner thigh. He then sprayed some on Louis’ cock, feeling very pleased with himself as Louis lost composure and nearly fell off the sofa. “Careful, Lou,” Harry told him. “Can you roll on to your stomach for me, please?”</p><p>Louis moved onto his stomach, butt-cheeks clenching as Harry licked some cream from the dimples in his back at the bottom of his spine. He then heard and felt whipped cream being sprayed along his ass-crack. He let out half a laugh and half a groan as Harry licked it up.</p><p>“Alright, Haz, enough playing,” Louis told him. “Eat my ass out. I know that’s what you’re after.”</p><p>“Just a little bit more,” Harry squirted another helping of whipped cream across the Dom’s backside to lap up. </p><p>He then set the can aside and moved on to the sofa. Spreading Louis’ cheeks apart, Harry dove straight in, poking his tongue out and flicking and licking everywhere. He continuously squeezed the globes of Louis’ bum, doing his best to worship the ass he was being privileged enough to explore. </p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Louis panted. “Eat my ass with that pretty whore mouth.”</p><p>The older man’s words spurred the teenager on. Harry was practically snogging Louis’ rim, saliva dribbling from his mouth while Louis moaned and pushed back against him. Harry was certain they must look absolutely filthy right now. He groped Louis’ ass-cheeks again, moved down to kiss and suck on Louis’ balls for a few moments, before returning to stab his pointed tongue in and out of Louis’ hole.</p><p>Louis reached a hand behind him and gripped a fistful of Harry’s hair. For a few minutes, he kept Harry’s face forcibly pressed against his ass while he pushed back against him, eager to better feel Harry’s mouth. Then he forced Harry away and turned to face him. </p><p>“You’re my dirty little bitch, aren’t you, baby?” Louis asked, one hand knotted in Harry’s curls, the other placed against the boy’s throat. </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. </p><p>“Good,” Louis replied before yanking him into a kiss then shoving him away. “Now get your fucking clothes off,” he demanded with a slap to Harry’s face. </p><p>He clumsily undressed himself before Louis shoved him face-down onto the sofa, landing a loud smack to his ass. The Dom then picked up the abandoned whipped cream. He shook the bottle before spraying cream along Harry’s crack and over his hole. Shaking the can again, he squirted some cream into his own mouth before searching through his abandoned clothes for a condom. After fitting it on himself, he eased his dick into Harry’s waiting body, the whipped cream acting as lubricant. He rocked his hips back and forth, starting slow, before quickening his pace, making rough use of the boy beneath him.</p><p>“Fuck, Lou… harder,” Harry keened.</p><p>“Bloody hell, can’t you gag him or something!” Niall yelled from upstairs. “Some of us are trying to sleep!”</p><p>Louis ignored the complaint and focused on fucking Harry harder. Harry made a point of moaning louder just to be petty. </p><p>XXX</p><p>With Halloween over, it was officially November when Harry returned home from his sleepover at Niall’s. He had Niall and Liam tagging along with him as he dropped his overnight bag unceremoniously by the front door and led his friends into the kitchen, fixing a glass of lemonade for each of them. </p><p>“Can’t believe how loud you were last night, mate,” Niall laughed. </p><p>“I thought you were turning into a werewolf at one point,” Liam joked. “Sounded like you were enjoying yourself though.”</p><p>“Louis must be one hell of a good fuck to make you moan like that,” Niall theorised. “I’m surprised you can even walk. It sounded like he totally wrecked you.”</p><p>“Ni, shut up,” Liam hissed but it was too late. </p><p>Harry’s dad had stalked into the kitchen and the expression on his face indicated that he had heard far more than the trio of friends would have liked. </p><p>“Um, nice jumper, Mr. Styles,” Liam offered awkwardly as he set his glass of lemonade on the counter. “Is it new?”</p><p>“Harry, where were you last night?” Des asked. His tone sounded eerily calm.</p><p>“None of your business,” Harry grumbled as he sipped at his lemonade.</p><p>“I’ll ask you again,” Des stated, still with that unnerving calm tone. “Where were you last night?”</p><p>“I was at Niall’s,” Harry huffed.</p><p>“Do not lie to me,” Des warned.</p><p>“I’m not lying,” Harry snapped irritably. “We were at Niall’s.”</p><p>“We really were, Mr. Styles,” Liam said while Niall nodded in agreement. </p><p>“And who else was there?” Des asked. “Who else?” he prompted when Harry failed to provide an immediate response. The calm was fast fading, the angry storm rapidly kicking in.</p><p>“You heard us talking, you know full well Louis was there,” Harry retorted. “And yes, we had sex. I had sex with my boyfriend. My hot older Dominant boyfriend who I happily and willingly submit to. Get over it, dad, it’s not your business. Come on, guys, let’s get out of here,” he said to his friends.</p><p>“No, you’re not going anywhere,” Des objected blocking the exit. “Anne!” he called to his wife. </p><p>“Oh, hello boys,” she greeted Niall and Liam with a smile before she sensed the tense atmosphere of the room. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Harry was with Louis last night,” Des informed Anne. “How many times has this happened?” he asked. “How often have you been sneaking around with that man when I have expressly told you that I do not approve. You are not eighteen. You shouldn’t be involving yourself in such things yet. You are my son and you should be following my rules, not anybody else’s.”</p><p>“Whatever, I’ve been spending time with him since school re-started,” Harry admitted. “Any time I said I was studying at Niall or Liam’s; I was usually spending time with Louis. But I still did all my homework,” he defended. “My grades are still good. I love Louis and I’m not going to stop seeing him just because you’re acting like some insane psycho control-freak.”</p><p>“Liam, Niall, I think it’s best if you head on home,” Anne told them gently. </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Liam agreed eager to get away from the conflict. “Good luck,” he whispered to Harry sympathetically.</p><p>“Sorry mate,” Niall clapped his back before heading out with Liam.</p><p>“Ok, Des, just calm down,” Anne advised. “Harry and Louis are in love. You can’t expect them to stop seeing one another.”</p><p>“You knew,” Des accused. “You knew he was sneaking out to see him.”</p><p>“I’m his mother, of course I knew,” Anne replied.</p><p>“You will be punished,” Des told her and she hung her head submissively. “Upstairs… on your knees… now,” he demanded, eyes boring into her back as he watched her leave. “And you,” he turned back to Harry. “You can stand in the corner and think about what you’ve done, I’ll deal with you later,” he pointed to the corner.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Harry retaliated before managing to run past Des and out of the house, racing down the street without looking back.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Naturally, Harry ran to Louis’, telling him all about the situation. Louis calmed him down, offered him a cup of tea and then did the responsible thing and drove Harry back home to his parents. It was obvious that Des and Anne had been arguing. Then Louis and Des ended up arguing while Harry and Anne found themselves crying. </p><p>Voices raised everybody was heatedly yelling over each other, Anne, Harry and Louis collectively yelling at Des. Then Harry spat at his dad’s feet and Des raised his hand and made a move to strike him, something he had never done to anybody before let alone one of his own children. As Harry stepped back, hands coming up to shield himself, Louis moved quickly to pin Des up against the wall.</p><p>“Don’t you dare lay a hand on my sub,” Louis told him with a snarl.</p><p>“I’d like to follow that up with a don’t you dare lay a hand on my son,” Anne said stepping forward. “Louis, let him go,” she advised and Louis did so, stepping back and placing a protective arm around Harry while Anne stood in front of them both. “This isn’t like you, Des,” she acknowledged sadly. “Right now, you’re not behaving at all like the man I married. I love you so much,” she insisted. “But I don’t feel safe around you right now. I don’t trust you around my baby boy. So I think it’s best if you pack a bag and leave. Just take a few nights away to really calm down and sort yourself out. We’ll talk calmly and rationally about everything when you get back.”</p><p>“Anne, darling,” Des said in a pleading tone. “I lost my temper. You were all yelling at me… ganging up on me… I nearly lashed out, but you know I would never hurt you or either of our children.”</p><p>“If Louis wasn’t here to stop you then you would have hit Harry,” Anne pointed out. “You might have been sorry for it afterwards but it would have still happened. I can’t have you around him right now. Emotions are running too high and if we start arguing again Harry’s only going to rile you up more until you lash out again and Louis might not be here to stop you from hurting him. So I need you to leave.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Des claimed. “You can’t really expect me to leave my own house.”</p><p>“This is our house too,” Anne replied determinedly. “Pack a bag, Des, now,” she told her husband firmly. “Louis, Harry, come and join me in the kitchen. I’ll make tea. You’ll be ready to leave in the next ten minutes,” she informed Des before taking her son’s hand and leading him to the kitchen, Louis following after them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, Hi!</p><p>Let's get to it and do-do-do it! (sorry, it's from a baby tv show, have it stuck in my head)</p><p>Read on...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 27</p><p>Sat around the kitchen and working their way through numerous cups of tea and a variety of biscuits, Anne, Harry and Louis talked long into the night. </p><p>“You should go to bed, love,” Louis said, patting Harry’s curls as the boy released a long yawn.</p><p>“Not tired,” he lied, leaning into Louis’ touch.</p><p>“Liar,” Louis told him fondly pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Go on, get some sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t want you to go,” Harry mumbled fiddling with the V-neck of Louis’ jumper.</p><p>“Louis isn’t going anywhere,” Anne said. “It’s far too late for you to be driving home. Or far too early, nearly three am,” she shook her head in slight disbelief. “You’re more than welcome to stay the night.”</p><p>“In my room?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>“Yes, in your room,” Anne agreed.</p><p>“I’ll be up soon, baby, go on,” Louis pecked the boy’s lips.</p><p>“Night, mum,” Harry moved to hug his mother and press a kiss to her cheek before he headed upstairs, collapsing fully-clothed onto his bed. </p><p>“Thank you for letting me stay,” Louis told Anne.</p><p>“Of course,” she replied fighting off a yawn herself. “It’s been a tough night. I’m glad you’re here. Harry really needs you.”</p><p>“I’m just sorry our relationship has caused so much trouble for your family,” Louis apologised. </p><p>“Des is just… I don’t even know,” Anne sighed. “He has a valid point, I know he does,” she defended. “The truth is it will be devastating if Harry wakes up with a Dom mark when he turns eighteen. I know he believes he’s a sub and I believe him too, I do,” she insisted. “But until the mark appears no-one can truly know for sure. It makes sense to prepare Harry for the possibility of the alternative. Unfortunately, my husband hasn’t demonstrated a lot of tact or sensitivity towards the issue. And now they’re always fighting and deliberately trying to get under each other’s skin. They’re good at it too. They know just how to irritate each other and twist the knife just a little bit more. It’s exhausting living with them.”</p><p>“You’re going to be alright though, aren’t you?” Louis asked. “All this with Harry and myself isn’t going to destroy your marriage?”</p><p>“No,” Anne shook her head. “We just need some time apart. Honestly, Des isn’t a violent man. He’s not even particularly strict as a Dom. Lashing out to hit somebody is so unlike him. But Harry has been acting up so much. I feel like ripping my hair out half the time or just packing a bag and leaving myself for a few days.”</p><p>“If I can ever do anything to help,” Louis offered and she smiled warmly.</p><p>“Honestly, Lou, all I need is for you to love my son,” Anne stated before letting out a yawn. “Excuse me,” she said. “I’ll just tidy in here a little and I’ll be off to bed.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, allow me,” Louis told her as he collected the used tea-cups and carried them to the sink.</p><p>“Oh, no, you’re a guest,” Anne objected. “I’ll do it, it won’t take long.”</p><p>“May I suggest a compromise?” Louis asked. “We just leave it until we wake up?”</p><p>“Ok,” Anne agreed gratefully.</p><p>After bidding goodnight to Anne, Louis joined Harry in the boy’s bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and carefully peeled off Harry’s jeans. He left him in his underwear and t-shirt before gently manoeuvring him so that he was under the covers. Louis crawled in alongside him, cuddling the taller boy to his chest, their fingers linking together and resting near Harry’s stomach.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After being forced out of his home, Des found a cheap motel to stay in. He called his daughter and arranged to meet up with her for a late lunch the following day. Meeting her at the café, he launched into his complaint about being asked to leave his own house and how utterly unfair the situation was.</p><p>“And Harry, he’s never behaved like this,” Des grumbled. “He’s always been a mischievous child. The two of you certainly caused a lot of trouble together when you were young. But this is different. He’s deliberately acting like a brat and doing everything he can just to annoy me.”</p><p>“The way mum tells it and from everything I witnessed over the Summer you’re both as bad as each other,” Gemma countered. “It needs to stop, dad. You can’t treat Harry like a child anymore. He’s growing up and he has a Dom.”</p><p>“Nothing’s official yet,” Des pointed out tersely. </p><p>“It’s only a matter of time,” Gemma replied calmly. “And I don’t care how annoying Harry can be, and trust me, I know how annoying he is. I’m his big sister. He spent most of his childhood learning all the quickest and easiest ways to annoy me. I know we had the odd physical scrap when we were kids, but we’ve never seriously lashed out to hit one another.”</p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t hit him,” Des insisted.</p><p>“Because Louis stopped you,” Gemma stated. “I’ve already heard all about it. Look, we know that Harry’s been difficult, but you haven’t been making things easy either. I know you think you’re doing what’s best for him but look what’s happened. You very nearly hit him and mum’s kicked you out the house. Doesn’t seem like your methods are working out too well, dad.”</p><p>“No,” he admitted reluctantly. “I still can’t believe your mother made me leave.”</p><p>“You did the same to her when I was a kid,” Gemma pointed out as she recalled the memory. “I can’t remember how long you kicked her out for. It felt like it was ages but I guess it was probably only a day or two. But I decided to play hairdresser and cut baby Harry’s hair, accidentally scraped a bit of his scalp with the scissors and made him bleed just a little. Mum went crazy. She sent me to the corner for time-out, but she was so angry that she properly shoved me and I smacked my mouth on the wall and split my lip. Then she told me off when I started to cry and I swear she was seconds away from smacking me around the head when you came in and stopped her.”</p><p>“She over-reacted,” Des said. “She was still on maternity leave. Looking after two children was difficult. She was tired and I was working longer shifts because we were struggling for money at the time.”</p><p>“Family life can get stressful,” Gemma commented. “We all know that. Even mum doesn’t get parenting right all the time. Nobody expects you to get things right all the time either. We all mess up dad. And you’ve really been messing up with Harry. I know you think you’re right to try and keep him away from Louis, but you’re not.”</p><p>“So what am I supposed to do?” Des asked. “Just let Harry do whatever the hell he wants? That’s no way to raise a child, Gemma. He needs boundaries and discipline, especially if he does turn out to be a sub. I’m his father. I put a roof over his head and clothes on his back. He should respect me and the rules I have in place for him.”</p><p>“He needs affection, support and understanding too,” Gemma replied. “And Harry’s actually a really well behaved teenager. He doesn’t smoke or do drugs. He’s not out at wild parties getting drunk and sleeping around. He doesn’t bully other students or mouth-off at teachers. He’s polite and he hands his homework in on time. He helps mum around the house. Having Louis as a boyfriend doesn’t change any of that. Seriously, dad, you don’t even want to know how many guy’s I’d slept with by the time I was Harry’s age.”</p><p>“No, I really don’t,” Des cringed.</p><p>“My point is,” Gemma continued. “A lot of people just sleep around these days. Some of them start young… too young. But Harry isn’t one of them. You might not want to think of your kids being sexually active. I know I sure as hell don’t like to think about you and mum getting kinky in the bedroom. But as gross as it is, I know you and mum have every right to have all the sex you want. And so do Harry and Louis. Just try not to think about it,” she advised.</p><p>“Not thinking about it was a lot easier before I walked in on them doing… stuff,” Des said uncomfortably. </p><p>“We all see things we don’t want to,” Gemma acknowledged. “Mum asked me to help her make your bed once and I saw wrist-restraints attached to the bed-posts and a dildo under one of your books. But I didn’t make a big drama out of it. Now unless Harry and Louis were doing something that looked dangerous, or if it looked like Harry wasn’t fully consenting, then it really isn’t your business. Just forget about what you walked in on and let things go back to the way they were.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can,” Des sighed. </p><p>“Ok,” Gemma shrugged. “Just don’t be surprised when Harry does turn eighteen and no longer wishes to have any kind of relationship with you. All you’ve been doing lately is pushing him away and making him resent you. If you keep pushing and you push too far, I don’t think your relationship will ever be repaired. I don’t think you truly understand just how deeply you hurt him every time you suggest he might not be a sub.”</p><p>“He might not be though,” Des insisted and Gemma felt like smashing her own head against the table repeatedly.</p><p>“You’re right,” Gemma acknowledged. “There is a chance he could be a Dom. But there’s also the chance that he is a sub. We won’t know for sure until his mark appears. But until then, as his family, we need to be supportive.”</p><p>“And if he turns out to be a Dom after all?” Des asked.</p><p>“If that’s the case then we’ll deal with it when the time comes,” Gemma answered. “Look, why don’t we both head home tomorrow. You can apologise to Harry and we can all move on from this.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with Harry and Louis seeing each other,” Des argued.</p><p>“Do you want to stay in a crappy motel room until February or do you want to go home?” Gemma asked, losing patience. </p><p>“I want to go home, obviously,” Des said.</p><p>“Then either find a way to be comfortable with Harry and Louis or learn how to fake it,” Gemma advised. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a calmer Des who returned home to Anne and Harry, bringing Gemma along with him. Stepping into the living-room, Gemma embraced her mother before giving her little brother an extra tight cuddle. Their parents kissed and cuddled a few steps away from them. It was more than apparent how much the husband and wife had missed each other. </p><p>“Hi Harry,” Des greeted a little awkwardly as he stepped away from Anne.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry mumbled crossing his arms over his chest and turning his gaze to the floor. “Ow,” he complained as Gemma stomped on his foot.</p><p>“He’s trying,” Gemma told him. “Meet him halfway.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Harry grumbled and Gemma rolled her eyes, sharing a despairing look with her mother.</p><p>“Harry, look at me, please,” Des requested and with a sigh Harry pulled his eyes up. “I’m sorry I tried to hit you. That was unacceptable. And I’m sorry I haven’t been more supportive of you and Louis lately. But I want us all to move on from this. Does that sound good to you, son?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged before turning to look at his mum and sister. “I want to live with Louis,” Harry said. “If dad’s coming home then I don’t want to stay here, not with somebody who doesn’t believe I’m a sub.”</p><p>“Look, Harry, I know you think that you’re a sub and I’m not saying you’re definitely not; I just think that…” Des tried but Anne cut him off.</p><p>“Enough,” Anne looked between the father and son. “I’m not listening to the two of you have the same argument and hurting each other’s feelings all over again. In just a few months we’ll know for sure whether Harry is truly a sub or not. Then whoever is proved to be in the wrong can make their apologies,” she looked pointedly at her husband. “Until then, the two of you are just going to have to get along with one another and be respectful.”</p><p>“Do I get to go back to spending every other weekend with Louis?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I think that’s fair,” Anne said. “Des?” she looked to her Dom for his approval.</p><p>“No,” Des answered and there was a collective sigh of annoyance from the other occupants of the room.</p><p>“Dad, come on,” Gemma tried. “We talked about this. It isn’t fair to keep them apart.”</p><p>“I expressly told Harry I did not want him spending time with Louis anymore,” Des stated. “Harry went behind my back and continued to see him anyway. That kind of behaviour warrants punishment.”</p><p>“A punishment should help correct a sub’s poor behaviour and alleviate any guilt or shame to make them feel better. Then when all is said and done, they should feel reassured that they’re a good sub,” Harry said. “You don’t want to punish me so I can improve and be better. You’re just trying to make me miserable out of spite because it hurts your ego that I got away with seeing Louis without you realising it for so long.”</p><p>“I don’t think it appropriate for you to spend weekends with Louis,” Des said with forced calm. “I want you here where I can keep an eye on you and know you’re not doing anything… inappropriate.”</p><p>“Inappropriate,” Harry repeated with a roll of his eyes. “Sex you mean. What’s so bad about sex with somebody I’m in love with who loves me back and treats me with respect?”</p><p>“Harry, stop being so immature, we do not wish to hear about your sex life,” Des said.</p><p>“Because I’m a sub?” Harry asked. “Or because I’m gay? Or both?”</p><p>“Stop being so childish,” Des told him. </p><p>“You can’t handle the fact I’ve had sex; I’d say that makes you the childish one,” Harry retorted. </p><p>“Ok, stop, before somebody says something they regret,” Gemma interrupted. “Maybe Louis could move in here for a little while. He could take my room,” she added quickly before Des could comment about it being ‘inappropriate’. “That way they could still spend quality time together and you can keep an eye on Harry.”</p><p>“That sounds like a sensible enough compromise,” Anne supported. “Des, what do you think?” she looked to her Dom hopefully.</p><p>“And how do I know they won’t be sneaking into each other’s beds in the middle of the night?” Des retaliated. “They can’t be trusted. It’s not happening. End of discussion.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It wasn’t a perfect solution. Or a solution at all really. But Des was back at home and trying his best to be on good terms with Harry. He ceased confiscating Harry’s phone in the evenings and allowed him full use, knowing his son would be using it to communicate with Louis. He even allowed Harry to spend Saturday’s with Louis. He’d drop his son off in the morning and pick him up promptly at four-thirty in the afternoon. </p><p>It certainly wasn’t an ideal situation but it was better than nothing. So Harry was determined to enjoy every Saturday with Louis as much as possible and if his dad seriously didn’t think they would be having sex during that time, well, the man was a fool. </p><p>Each Friday evening, Harry would ensure all his homework was done. He would refrain from texting Louis so that the teacher could complete any marking he needed to do. Then after a whispered goodnight phone conversation, Harry would go to sleep and wake up at the crack of dawn on Saturday and pester his dad to get up and drive him to Louis’ so they could make the most of their time together.</p><p>XXX</p><p>One Saturday towards the end of November, Harry was dropped off at Louis’ just before seven-thirty in the morning. Des had barely pulled the car to a stop before Harry was jumping out and hurrying up to the building. He took the stairs to Louis and Zayn’s flat two at a time and panted breathlessly as he collapsed into Louis’ arms when the teacher opened the door to him.</p><p>“Hi gorgeous,” Louis greeted kissing him quickly as he pulled him fully inside and closed the door. “Did you have breakfast yet?”</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head. “Just wanted to get to you as fast as I could.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you sweet,” Louis cooed.</p><p>“Rumour has it I’m a bit of a dirty bitch actually,” Harry retorted playfully and Louis’ eyes crinkled as he laughed.</p><p>“Let me make you breakfast, love,” the Dom offered. “I can whip you up some pancakes… bacon and eggs… we’ve got some crumpets left… toast… cereal?”</p><p>“I’d be happy enough just sucking your cock, Sir,” Harry purred. </p><p>“As much as I love your whore mouth on my dick,” Louis tugged lightly at the boy’s lower lip. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”</p><p>“You could wrap some bacon around your dick and I could eat it off of you,” Harry joked and Louis actually snorted at the suggestion.</p><p>“Tell you what,” Louis said with a frisky smack to Harry’s rear. “Go to our bedroom and get changed. I’ve laid out what I want you to wear on the bed. I’ll fix us some breakfast, we’ll eat and then I’ll fucking choke you on my dick, sound good?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed skipping off to the bedroom. Once he had closed the door, he allowed himself to perform a little happy dance over the fact Louis had referred to the bedroom as ‘our’ rather than it just being his. He then looked to the bed to see what he’d be wearing for the day. His collar was resting neatly on the pillow, a pair of sheer green panties that would leave nothing to the imagination presented neatly beside it. “How do I look?” Harry asked returning to the kitchen once he had changed. </p><p>“Like my beautiful submissive slut,” Louis told him proudly and Harry ducked his gaze to hide his blush even as his cheeks split into a massive grin. “I decided on pancakes,” he informed Harry after stealing a quick kiss and grope of his bum. “Do you want some orange juice or would you prefer tea or coffee?”</p><p>“Juice please,” Harry answered leaning against one of the kitchen worktops in an alluring manner. </p><p>Louis poured him a glass of juice, hand palming over the boy’s cock as he handed it to him before returning to the task of making pancakes. He also sliced up some banana and strawberries to go with it then hunted the cupboards to see if they had any maple syrup left. </p><p>A few minutes later, the couple were sitting at the table together, feeding each other forkfuls of pancake just as Zayn emerged from his bedroom, hand down his boxers scratching at his balls as he released a long loud yawn. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Louis commented and Zayn merely grunted as he opened the fridge and drank a few mouthfuls of milk from the carton. </p><p>The Art teacher made himself a bowl of cereal and joined them at the table, looking rather like a zombie as he ate. He scoffed down half of the bowl before mumbling something incoherent and returning to his bedroom.</p><p>“Is he ok?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Bit hungover from last night,” Louis said. “He’s gone back to bed to sleep it off. He’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Does he have a girl in there?” Harry wondered.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure he came home alone,” Louis claimed. “That usually means he hooked up with somebody in the toilet of a club or in an alleyway.”</p><p>“People really do that?” Harry asked scrunching his nose up in disgust. </p><p>“People do all sorts,” Louis shrugged. “You nearly finished with that, babe?” he asked. “Because you owe me a blow-job,” he winked.</p><p>They moved to the sofa, Louis sitting in the middle, joggers around his ankles and legs parted. Harry kneeled on the floor before him, eagerly taking as much of Louis’ cock as he could.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Louis encouraged gripping a fistful of his hair and controlling his movements. </p><p>“Mmm, Lou,” Harry moaned as the Dom pushed him away so he could catch his breath. He whimpered as Louis smacked him around the face with his cock, a dribble of pre-cum beading at the tip of his own penis in response to the humiliating action. “Want you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Always so desperate for my big fat dick aren’t you baby?” Louis asked rhetorically pushing two fingers into Harry’s mouth so the green-eyed boy could get them nice and wet. He coiled his fingers around his boyfriend’s throat and guided him to stand. He yanked the panties down the swell of the school-boy’s bum, his cock and balls barely concealed by the front of the lace material. He draped Harry across his lap and pulled his fingers from his lips. “Spread your cheeks,” he ordered. “Show me that little fuck-hole… there it is,” he smirked as Harry parted his butt-cheeks to show off his opening. “You like that, bitch?” Louis asked as he probed a spit-slicked finger in. </p><p>“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Harry replied pushing his butt upwards to get more of Louis’ finger.</p><p>“Ah-ah,” Louis objected landing a harsh swat to Harry’s buttocks, a pink outline of his hand-print forming on his skin. “Keep still.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” Harry reached for a sofa cushion to dig his fingers into to aid him in the effort to keep still as Louis fingered him open, occasionally catching his prostate.</p><p>“You like this, don’t you, bitch?” Louis asked as he pumped two fingers inside of him. “You like me fingering your pretty little slut-hole… right here on the sofa… knowing Zayn could walk in at any moment and see how big of a whore you are.”</p><p>“Louis,” Harry whined.</p><p>Wrapping his fingers into Harry’s curls, Louis pulled the boy up so he could meet him in a messy tongue-filled kiss. The angle was awkward for Harry so the execution was rather clumsy, but both the teacher and student were too turned-on to really care. Louis swallowed Harry’s whimpers as he withdrew his fingers from the younger man’s hole. Reaching his hand up, Louis replaced his tongue in Harry’s mouth with the fingers that had been up his ass, pushing them in and out a few times before wiping them along the boy’s cheek and then lightly slapping his face.</p><p>“Bedroom, now,” Louis requested and Harry immediately stood to make his way to the bedroom, the blue-eyed Dom right behind him. “Come here,” Louis practically growled after shutting the door. “Pretty fucking slut,” he complimented as he pulled the green panties off of Harry’s legs then stuffed them into his mouth. “Wanna tie you up?” he claimed, posing his desire as a question. Harry eagerly nodded, holding his wrists out to him. “Good boy,” Louis kissed his cheek and gripped his wrists as he pulled him towards the bed. He rummaged in the bottom drawer, a collection of toys and accessories had slowly been growing over the past month. Finding the restraints he was after, he knotted them carefully around Harry’s wrists then attached them to the headboard of the bed, forcing Harry’s arms above his head as he reclined on his back. “Show me green,” Louis requested and Harry performed the appropriate signals they had decided upon previously. “Yellow… red… good boy.”</p><p>Searching through the door, Louis pulled a few different items, deliberating on what to use on his beautiful boyfriend currently bound to the bed. He picked up a butt-plug and covered the end with lube. This one was bigger than the little blue plug Harry had owned since their first trip to a sex shop together. The butt-plug was silver in colour with a pink gem at the base that glistened beautifully when nestled between Harry’s pert cheeks. It also came with a little remote control and the function to vibrate. He pushed the toy into Harry’s hole, paying careful attention to his reactions, always making sure his submissive boyfriend was ok. Picking up the remote, he tossed it between his hands a few times, smirking slightly as he noticed Harry’s eyes darting back and forth. The boy’s thighs were tensed up, his entire body giving sporadic light tremors as he shivered with anticipation, waiting for Louis to turn the toy on. Reaching a hand out to Harry’s chest, Louis distracted him by twisting and flicking a nipple. He then pressed the button, bringing the butt-plug to life.</p><p>“Look at you, you’re just loving that,” Louis stated as he admired the boy tied to the bed. He turned the toy off, stopping the vibrations and had to suppress a laugh at Harry’s disappointed whine. “Don’t worry, baby, we’re just getting started,” Louis pressed kisses over Harry’s chest and stomach, giving extra love to each of his four nipples and entertaining himself by turning the butt-plug on and off as he pleased. “Tell me, Haz, did you touch yourself at all this week… be honest?”</p><p>He switched the butt-plug on and Harry tossed his head from side-to-side, releasing a wail of pleasure, his noises muffled by the green panties stuffed into his mouth. Turning the toy off, he idly traced one of Harry’s nipples, watching his chest rise and fall as he recovered from the torturous pleasure. </p><p>“Well?” Louis prompted pinching the bud of Harry’s nipple roughly. “Did you touch yourself?”</p><p>Looking up at him with wide green eyes, Harry gave a nod to confirm ‘yes’.</p><p>“Of course you did,” Louis sighed giving him a gentle slap across the face. “I shouldn’t expect a kinky bitch like you to keep his hands to himself. But you know touching yourself without my permission goes against my rules, don’t you, baby?”</p><p>Gazing up at him with reproachful eyes, Harry gave another sheepish nod, knowing full well some form of punishment was coming. He jumped in surprise as the butt-plug sent a burst of delightful vibrations against his prostate. This time, Louis left the toy on for a full minute before turning it back off.</p><p>“Colour, Haz?” Louis checked and Harry confirmed he was green while Louis patted his thigh comfortingly. “Good boy,” the Dom smiled warmly. “So, you broke a rule,” he stated. “I think that means you deserve a punishment… agree?”</p><p>Harry nodded, wanting to tell his boyfriend he was sorry and hoping to convey through his eyes how ashamed he felt for violating a rule. </p><p>“Tell me,” Louis removed the panties from Harry’s mouth so he’d be able to speak. “When you touched yourself without permission… did it feel good?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry admitted. “But not as good as when you touch me.”</p><p>“And did you fuck your little slut-hole with your fingers?” Louis asked. “Or your old hairbrush maybe?” he teased and Harry blushed at the memory Louis was referring to. </p><p>“No, Sir,” Harry told him honestly. “I only touched my cock… and balls.”</p><p>“Cock and balls,” Louis repeated thoughtfully as he cupped the boy’s privates, quickly formulating a punishment in his mind. “I think a little cock-and-ball torture would make for an appropriate punishment. Would you agree?”</p><p>“Um,” Harry hesitated. He’d pleasured himself by means of his cock and balls without permission. That was wrong. It certainly would be fitting to receive punishment to those parts of himself. But he couldn’t deny that he felt a little daunted by the term ‘cock-and-ball torture’. “I think so, Sir. What… what will you do to me?”</p><p>“First, I’m going to tie your legs to the corners of the bed, get your legs spread open nicely,” Louis informed him and Harry nodded in understanding. “Then, I would like to use this,” he pulled out a riding crop. They had played with it a little before, just light teasing hits on Harry’s bum that had made him giggle. He was confident Louis would be hitting harder this time and that their wouldn’t be any giggling on his part. “Five hits to your cock, five to your balls,” Louis continued and Harry swallowed but nodded to show he was still listening. “Then I’ll have a little fun with some ice-cubes,” he said and Harry’s eyes widened. “Followed by some candle wax,” he continued and Harry’s legs closed involuntarily. “Talk to me,” Louis encouraged.</p><p>“I… I’m not sure,” Harry admitted.</p><p>“Ok,” Louis replied patiently. “What are you concerned about?”</p><p>“All of it,” Harry muttered. “But the candle wax mainly.”</p><p>“I can give you an alternative punishment,” Louis told him. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you don’t feel safe or you don’t think something is fair you have every right to tell me ‘no’ and say it’s ‘red’.”</p><p>“I… I think I can do most of it,” Harry replied flexing his fingers. “Um, can you untie my hands for a bit please?”</p><p>“Of course, baby,” Louis quickly freed him from the restraints, placing kisses to the boy’s wrists. “Tell me how far you are willing to go with this punishment.”</p><p>“I’m ok with my legs being tied to the bed,” Harry answered. “I think I’ll feel safer with my arms free though.”</p><p>“Ok, we’ll do that,” Louis agreed.</p><p>“I can take the hits with the crop,” Harry said. “I’m not gonna like it,” he winced. “But it’s a fair punishment and I can take it. The ice… you might need to warn Zayn about it first because I’m gonna shriek like a banshee,” he predicted. “But candle wax… I don’t know if I can handle that. It sounds like it’ll really hurt.”</p><p>“You do realise you’re a bit of a pain-slut, right?” Louis asked in amusement. “I think you’ll quite enjoy candle-wax to be honest.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry remained unconvinced. “Maybe candle-wax on my cock and balls is a bit too much for a first experience. Maybe you could try it on my chest or something first and then I can decide if I can handle it on my dick or not?”</p><p>“If you’re green for it, yeah,” Louis agreed. “But we can take the candle element away completely if you need to. Whatever makes you comfortable, love.”</p><p>“I’ll… I’ll try the candle,” Harry announced bravely. “I’m green.”</p><p>“Ok, good boy,” Louis gave him a kiss. “I’m gonna let Zayn know we’re doing a punishment scene just in case you do scream like a banshee. I’ll be back in a minute, love.”</p><p>While Louis was gone, Harry picked up the crop, looking at it warily. Spreading his legs, he gave himself a trial hit on his cock, to prepare himself for what he had in store. </p><p>“Ouch,” he grimaced setting the crop aside. “That’s gonna sting,” he realised, suddenly looking forward to the prospect of ice-cubes to sooth the pain. The thought of candle-wax still made him nervous but he tried not to get too worked up about it.</p><p>Soon, Louis was back with a few items in his arms that he carefully set on the bedside table before arranging Harry on the bed and tying his ankles to the bottom posts, ensuring he had easy access to his spread legs. Picking up the riding crop, he confirmed Harry was green before landing the first swat to his cock.</p><p>“One,” Harry gritted out. “Two,” his body jerked in surprise at the contact. He expected the hit to be on his cock again, but Louis had struck his balls. He continued to count, Louis seemingly making random decisions as to whether he would hit his cock or balls next. “Nine,” Harry whined, thighs straining with the effort to instinctively close but being restricted by the leg restraints. “Ten,” he panted as the crop landed on his balls a final time. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Hold this for me,” he requested handing Harry the crop.</p><p>Harry took the implement in his hands, glaring at it slightly, cheeks flushing with humiliation over having to hold the very item he had been punished with.</p><p>“Now for the ice,” Louis informed him. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry confirmed, lower body tensing up. “Shit!” he swore, gripping tight to the crop in his hands as Louis trailed the melting ice-cube over his throbbing cock and balls. “Oh fuck, Louis,” he whined unsure if the ice felt good or not. </p><p>“Are you still ok to try the candle?” Louis asked looking to the candle that was burning on the bedside table. “I could do a little on myself first,” he offered.</p><p>“Um, ok,” Harry nodded in agreement.</p><p>He watched on silently as Louis took the candle and carefully poured a small amount of wax onto the back of his hand, wincing slightly at the contact. He set the candle back on the bedside table before showing his hand to Harry. </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said softly as he looked at the red mark and pressed a gentle kiss to the affected area. It really meant a lot to him that Louis would demonstrate something on himself to ease his anxiety. “Just a bit on my chest… not too much,” Harry bargained as he placed his arms at his sides, still gripping tight to the crop with his right hand.</p><p>“You’re such a good boy for trying,” Louis told him splashing a few kisses over his chest before reaching for the candle. He spilled three tiny drops of wax onto the boy’s chest, watching as he gasped at the sensation. “Harry?” he asked setting the candle aside and carefully peeling the wax from Harry’s skin.</p><p>“Um… I’m ok,” Harry decided. “Not on my cock and balls though, please. That’s too much… I might be open to it in the future… but not right now.”</p><p>“Of course, love,” Louis kissed him sweetly. “You did so well for me. You’re such a good boy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I touched myself without permission, Sir,” Harry apologised.</p><p>“I know you are, baby, you’re forgiven,” Louis told him.</p><p>“Thanks, Lou,” Harry smiled handing the crop back to him to be put away after the candle had been blown out. “Are you gonna fuck me now?” he asked before releasing a loud moan as Louis turned the vibrating butt-plug on again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Did you like it?</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's getting closer to Christmas (in the story)...</p><p>That means it's getting closer to February (in the story)...</p><p>That means we're getting closer to Harry's 18th Birthday (obviously in the story)...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 28</p><p>“Um, mum?” Harry asked one day in the first week of December.</p><p>“I know that tone,” Anne stated. “What do you want?” she asked.</p><p>“I was just wondering if maybe we could invite Louis to the Christmas party next week?” Harry asked innocently. “And Zayn. They came last year,” he reminded her. “And Louis is still my boyfriend and my Dom, no matter what dad thinks or says.”</p><p>“I know, sweetheart,” Anne replied gently. “And I love Louis, you know I do. I adore Zayn too.”</p><p>“So they can come?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p>“I don’t think your dad will appreciate that,” Anne told her son softly. “It’ll only cause a scene if Louis shows up without your dad knowing beforehand. Just talk to him, ask if you can invite Louis. He might say ‘yes’.”</p><p>“He might say ‘no’,” Harry grumbled.</p><p>“You won’t know unless you ask,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll ask Mr. Scrooge,” Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes. “Any chance he’s been visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past yet?”</p><p>“Very funny, dear,” Anne deadpanned.</p><p>Heading into the living-room, Harry stood awkwardly for a while as his dad and Gemma both laughed at something on the T.V.</p><p>“Dad?” Harry asked awkwardly, fiddling with his pearl necklace.</p><p>“What do you need, H?” Des asked.</p><p>“Um, I was just wondering if maybe… um… would it be alright if I invited Louis and Zayn to our Christmas party?” Harry queried. “Please, dad,” he added hopefully.</p><p>“Maybe next year,” Des responded.</p><p>“You suck,” Harry grumbled before turning around and stomping up the stairs to his bedroom. “Go away,” he demanded hearing his bedroom door open. </p><p>“Cheer up, baby bro,” Gemma told him joining him on his bed, shoving him over so she could get comfortable. “Pass me your phone.”</p><p>“Why?” Harry looked confused as he handed it to her.</p><p>“Dad said you couldn’t invite Louis and Zayn,” Gemma pointed out. “He didn’t say that I couldn’t invite them,” she grinned mischievously before calling Louis so she could invite the two teachers to the Styles’ Christmas party.</p><p>“Dad’s gonna go mental, Gem,” Harry laughed after his sister had confirmed the time and date with Louis.</p><p>“Whatever,” she shrugged. “I’ll let him know it was me who invited them. Consider it your Christmas present.”</p><p>“No way, I still want a real present,” Harry insisted. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The evening of the Styles’ Christmas party had arrived. Just as he had the previous year, Harry put in a great deal of effort in selecting his outfit and fixing his hair, hoping to look irresistible to one Louis Tomlinson. He wore tighter-than-tight red skinny jeans with a silk white shirt decorated with red and white candy canes. He painted his nails red to match and even borrowed some of Gemma’s Christmas Candy Cane perfume as he fashioned his hair to fall about his shoulders in perfect ringlets. He wore a white thong beneath his red jeans and finished the look off with a pair of shiny silver shoes. </p><p>He ventured downstairs, helping his mum finish setting the food out before their guests began to arrive. At his mum’s request, he put some music on. The sound of cheesy Christmas songs soon filled the house and Harry did his best to look occupied while he waited for people to show up. A few of his dad’s work colleagues were the first to arrive. They all greeted Des with a strong handshake. Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the display. It was as though they were all trying to prove they were the most dominant and masculine by crushing each other’s fingers unnecessarily. He was spared having to exchange false pleasantries with them when somebody else knocked on the door.</p><p>Moving to open the door, Harry had hoped to find Louis and Zayn standing on the doorstep, or at least Liam or Niall so he had somebody worthwhile to talk to. Unfortunately, he found himself with an arm full of Fake-Auntie-Sonya as she pressed her mouth firmly against his cheek, pressing her hideous shade of purple lipstick onto his skin. She looped her arm through his as she stepped inside, dropping comments about how handsome he was. He found himself stuck talking to her for a while as he prepared her a drink, constantly darting his eyes about the room in search of an escape route. </p><p>Finally, he found one in the shape of Niall as he arrived with his parents. He made a semi-polite ‘excuse me’ to Fake-Auntie-Sonya before making his way over to Niall, throwing his arms about his friends neck in relief. </p><p>“Niall Horan, you’re my hero,” Harry claimed. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Niall patted him on the back. “Mmm, you smell really sweet,” he commented leaning back in to inhale his neck properly. “I think I could just eat you all up,” he joked. “But I’m sure you’d rather have Tommo eat you out,” he sniggered at his own joke. “So, where can I get some booze?”</p><p>“No way, I am not letting you drink,” Harry told him. “Remember the drama you caused last year?”</p><p>“I’m sure people have forgotten about all that,” Niall shrugged. “Besides, I’m eighteen now, it’s legal for me to drink,” he pointed out smugly. </p><p>“Shit,” Harry groaned at the realisation as Niall found the drinks table and poured himself a large cup of punch that Harry knew Gemma had made with ninety percent alcohol and ten percent fruit juice. “Just promise me you won’t do anything to draw attention to me and Louis this year.”</p><p>“That’s not a promise I can make,” Niall told him. “Anyway, I reckon it’ll be your dad causing the drama when he finds out you invited him.”</p><p>“I didn’t invite him, Gemma did,” Harry said spying one of his mum’s friends approaching them. “Behave,” he whispered to Niall before putting on a smile as the woman approached. “Hi, lovely to see you again,” Harry lied unable to remember her name. “This is my friend Niall,” he introduced.</p><p>“Hello,” the woman extended her hand to Niall politely after having pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. He now had a smear of pink on one cheek, Fake-Auntie-Sonya’s horrendous purple colour on the other. “I’m Angela,” she shook Niall’s hand at a weird angle, making a point of glancing at his wrist. “No Dom mark,” Angela noted.</p><p>“No, sub,” Niall replied twisting round slightly to show the star on his neck. </p><p>“I see,” Angela said. “So the two of you,” she gestured between them. “You’re not together?”</p><p>“Um, what?” Niall looked baffled by the suggestion and soon burst into laughter. “Are you telling me you thought I was Harry’s Dom? Wow, Angela, how much have you had to drink?”</p><p>“Look Niall, there’s food over there,” Harry pointed out giving his friend an encouraging push towards the table laden with tasty snacks and treats. “Sorry,” he apologised to Angela awkwardly. “Niall can be a bit…” he trailed off uncertainly. “Anyway, he’s definitely not a Dom and we’re definitely not dating.”</p><p>“My mistake,” Angela shrugged laughing at the awkward situation. “But you are a sub yourself, right? I’m sure your mother told me so.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Harry answered. “I mean, I will be,” he corrected. “I don’t turn eighteen until February,” he explained.</p><p>“Oh, so you could turn out to be a Dom then?” Angela asked.</p><p>“Um,” Harry faltered slightly.</p><p>“You know, my daughter has just received her sub mark,” Angela stated. “She’s such a beautiful girl. So smart too. A fantastic cook. I could give you her number if you like. I’m sure the two of you would have a lot in common.”</p><p>“A lot in common,” Harry repeated crossing his arms over his chest. “Because we’re both subs you mean?”</p><p>“Um,” it was Angela’s turn to falter.</p><p>“Enjoy the party, Angela,” Harry said walking away from her and joining Niall who was seemingly trying to chat up Gemma through a mouthful of mince-pie and sausage-roll. “What’s going on?” he asked them.</p><p>“I think Niall was just telling me how fuckable I look tonight,” Gemma cocked her head to the side looking at Niall with amusement as he stuffed another sausage-roll into his mouth. </p><p>“Isn’t that a lovely thing for my friend to be saying about my sister,” Harry remarked, deliberately emphasizing the word ‘sister’.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Niall told him before draining the remainder of his punch. “Do Dom girls suck dick?” he asked Gemma. </p><p>“Really, that’s the chat-up line you’re going to go with?” Gemma asked disbelievingly. </p><p>“Not a chat-up line,” Niall picked up a chocolate-chip cookie. “You bake these, mate?” he asked Harry who nodded. “Brilliant, your cookies are the best,” he complimented. “And I was just genuinely curious,” he told Gemma. “Do Dom girls suck dick?”</p><p>“Depends on the girl,” Gemma shrugged putting a few food items on a paper plate. “Everybody’s in to different things.”</p><p>“Hi guys,” Liam greeted as he joined them. “Having fun?”</p><p>“Niall’s about to hit on Gemma,” Harry claimed. </p><p>“Oh, hang on, wait,” Liam said as he took out his phone and set up the camera to record. “Ok, go for it, Nialler,” he encouraged while Harry and Gemma rolled their eyes in unison.</p><p>“So Gemma, do you have any Irish in you?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Oh please,” Gemma shook her head while Harry covered his eyes and Liam’s hands shook with laughter as he filmed the scene.</p><p>“Want some?” Niall asked with a wink.</p><p>“Ok, that’s enough punch for you,” Gemma declared. “I don’t care if you’re eighteen. No more alcohol tonight, ok.”</p><p>“Trying to give me orders?” Niall asked her. “Does that mean you’re considering being my Dom for the night?”</p><p>“Niall, sweetie,” Gemma invaded the sub’s personal space, pressing her body right up against his as she cupped his face in her hands. “You couldn’t handle being my sub for a night.”</p><p>“Try me,” Niall dared.</p><p>“In your wet dreams, honey,” Gemma retorted whacking him in the balls, causing him to double over in pain as she sauntered away.</p><p>“Please tell me you got that?” Harry asked Liam with a snigger.</p><p>“All on camera,” Liam confirmed. “Alright there, Ni?”</p><p>“Never better, mate,” Niall gritted out sarcastically.</p><p>After enduring a few more awkward encounters with some of his parents’ friends and colleagues in which they mentioned what a good Dom match he would be for their submissive daughters or sons, Harry finally saw Louis stepping through the door along with Zayn. As though Louis sensed him, he immediately turned his gaze in his direction, smiling fondly before making his way over.</p><p>“Hi, love,” Louis greeted giving him a fond smile as he rubbed the lipstick off his younger boyfriend’s cheeks.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry replied holding his arms behind his back to prevent himself from jumping into the man’s arms and devouring his mouth. “You look cute,” he complimented taking note of Louis’ red reindeer jumper. </p><p>“You’re not so bad yourself,” Louis returned. “I definitely wouldn’t mind unwrapping you for Christmas,” he leered and Harry let out an inelegant snort in response to the corny line.</p><p>“Hello young Harry,” one of Anne’s friends said as she stepped up to the pair. “Forgive me, I don’t believe I’ve been properly introduced to your friend here. Though I do remember you being here last year. Rumour had it that the two of you were something of an item.”</p><p>“Louis, this is mum’s friend, Carole,” Harry said with forced politeness. “Carole, this is Louis, my boyfriend,” he stated with much more enthusiasm. </p><p>“Well don’t you two make a handsome pair,” Carole smiled shaking Louis’ hand and making a show of staring at the Dom mark on his wrist. “I do hope it won’t be heartbreak and tears when Harry turns eighteen.”</p><p>“That’s very considerate of you,” Louis commented sardonically. “If you’ll excuse us,” he didn’t await her reply as he placed a hand to the small of Harry’s back and guided him away to better company.</p><p>They mingled with a few of the more tolerable guests at the party. Standing at Louis’ side with a glass of Bucks Fizz in hand and listening to the small gathering around them talk about their Christmas plans and traditions, Harry found that he felt rather grown up. It just seemed so mature to be socialising with the friends and colleagues of his parents and getting to introduce Louis as his boyfriend. He joined in with the laughter over a tale one of his dad’s associates was telling, sharing a fond smile with Louis and sipping from his glass with his pinkie finger poking out when he felt his dad’s presence beside him.</p><p>“Good evening everyone, hope you’re enjoying yourselves,” Des smiled. “I just need to borrow my son for a moment. Harry,” he said pointedly before stepping away, clearly expecting Harry to follow.</p><p>“Go on, love,” Louis encouraged, whispering the words into his ear and kissing his cheek.</p><p>Fixing on a fake smile for the guests around him, he excused himself and followed after his father, eyes scanning around for Gemma. </p><p>“Do you care to explain to me precisely what Louis is doing here tonight after I expressly told you that you couldn’t invite him?” Des demanded to know. His tone was cold and unimpressed but for the sake of keeping up appearances he wore a smile and adopted a relaxed body language.</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend, dad, it’s important to me that he’s included in family events,” Harry replied. “Anyway, I didn’t invite him. Gemma did so why don’t you go and argue with her? Oh, wait, I remember,” he laughed sarcastically. “It’s only me you like to argue with and bully.”</p><p>“I do not bully you, Harry,” Des responded and Harry rolled his eyes causing the older man to sigh. “Just go and enjoy the party. I’ll find your sister and ask her to explain herself.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Harry mumbled under his breath before returning to his place at Louis’ side to find the group in the midst of a conversation about religion and politics. He tried to be attentive for a few minutes but honestly found most of their discussion boring. He gave Louis’ hand a squeeze and signalled that he was heading over to join Niall, Liam and Zayn. Louis gave him a nod and Harry moved away to join the others. Talking about the most recent time Niall had diarrhoea may not have been the most sophisticated conversation but it was at least entertaining. “You should tell that story to Gemma,” Harry recommended. “If a tale of you shitting the bed doesn’t make her want to dominate you then I don’t know what will,” he teased. </p><p>“It might work if his sister’s into scat,” Zayn laughed, Niall joining in and while Liam and Harry both grimaced at the repulsive thought.</p><p>Meanwhile, Louis was fighting to focus on the political debate he was involved in but found himself highly distracted by ogling Harry’s ass. After stumbling his way through the conversation for a few more minutes, he managed to make a polite getaway, fully intending to join Harry. Instead, he found himself being escorted to the back-garden with Gemma.</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis swore as he was hit with the full force of the cold. “How are you not freezing your tits off?” he asked irritably as Gemma showed no sign of being impacted by the Winter weather despite the low-cut short-sleeved dress and sheer tights she was wearing with a pair of ankle boots. </p><p>“The cold doesn’t really bother me,” she shrugged. “You and Harry seem to be enjoying yourselves tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis smiled, eyeing her with slight trepidation, unsure of her intentions for them to talk privately out in the freezing cold. “I mean, there’s been a few awkward moments. Some of the people in there are really convinced Harry will turn out to be a Dom,” he shook his head in disbelief. “Or that he’d be interested in dating their daughters or nieces.”</p><p>“Some people are morons,” Gemma remarked. “I got it a little before I turned eighteen,” she revealed. “Mostly from the big Dominant business men. Any time I was introduced to one of dad’s co-workers the conversation would always play out the same. They’d comment that I was growing up to be such a pretty young lady, that I was lucky to have my mother to set such a wonderful example for how to run a good home, how I would have my pick of the most eligible Doms as soon as I turned eighteen.”</p><p>“How long did you have to deal with that for?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Only until I was sixteen,” Gemma answered. “I was placed in Dom classes and when mum or dad told people that they just kind of accepted it. Then the conversations just changed to how I was growing into a remarkable young woman… lucky to have my father to set such a wonderful example of how to be a good Dom… I’d have subs lining up to drop to their knees for me… I had it easy,” she acknowledged. “I knew I was going to be a Dom and everybody accepted it. Things aren’t the same for Harry. It isn’t just the fact he looks the part of a Dom. It’s the fact that Princess Park enforced that label onto him and assigned him to Dom classes. People aren’t used to the personality tests and teachers reviews being wrong.”</p><p>“I guess,” Louis acknowledged shifting from spot to spot in an effort to feel warmer. “Can’t we have this conversation inside? I’m really fucking cold.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gemma rolled her eyes, a little crease appearing on her forehead, strikingly similar to how Harry looked sometimes. “Come upstairs with me, there’s some other stuff I want to talk to you about.”</p><p>Rubbing his hands together, Louis followed her back inside, grabbed a sausage roll as they passed the food table and sent a smile in Harry’s direction and gave him a little wave before climbing the stairs behind his boyfriend’s sister. Hand on the banister and chewing down on the sausage roll, he glanced back at Harry, offering him a shrug in response to the quizzical expression on his handsome face. </p><p>Stepping into Gemma’s bedroom, he swallowed the food in his mouth and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, standing awkwardly as she flopped down comfortably on her bed, her movements as graceful as Harry’s were clumsy. </p><p>“So, not long to go and Harry will be eighteen,” Gemma pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis nodded. </p><p>“For clarification, I am confident that Harry will be a sub,” Gemma stated. “I’d be prepared to put an obscene amount of money on it. He’s my baby brother, we have our own special little bond. There’s no chance in hell he’s a Dom. I’m championing sub Harry all the way. However,” she looked to Louis carefully. “What would you do if he did turn out to be a Dom after all?”</p><p>“He won’t,” Louis replied.</p><p>“I know he won’t,” Gemma agreed. “But I still want to know how you’d handle this little ‘what if’ situation,” she pressed. </p><p>“Well, I guess there’d be a lot of tears,” Louis said. “I’d just hold him and comfort him as best as I can while he cries it out. Then once he’s calmed down I’ll tell him I still love him and we don’t need a star on the back of his neck to allow us to be together. He can still be my beautiful submissive boyfriend even with a moon on his wrist. Zayn talked to Harry about it once,” he shared. “Harry said he’d have Zayn tattoo a star on his neck for him and do a cover up on his wrist. We want to be together no matter what.”</p><p>“So even if Harry were a Dom he’d be prepared to submit to you?” Gemma asked thoughtfully and Louis nodded. “But would you be willing to submit to him?”</p><p>“I doubt that would work,” Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “If your brother tried dominating me…” he shook his head fondly as he tried to imagine it. “He’d be so precious,” he theorised.</p><p>“I know it sounds ridiculous,” Gemma admitted. “Honestly, I don’t see things turning out that way at all. But as his sister, I have to know. If Harry does turn out to be a Dom and then suddenly feels all these needs and desires to dominate somebody… could you find it in yourself to submit to him if he needed you to?”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis answered without missing a beat and Gemma quirked an eyebrow in surprise. “I’m not saying it’d be easy,” he continued. “He’d have to punish me a lot. I’m sure I’d make for a terrible sub. But I’d learn. I’d fall to my knees happily for him if that’s what it takes to be able to keep loving him.”</p><p>“You really think you’d be able to do that for him?” she sounded rather awestruck. “I’ve never really had a serious relationship or been in love with anybody but I can’t imagine being able to do that.”</p><p>“Sure you can,” Louis told her. “You’ve done it most of your childhood with Harry, haven’t you? Back when I first met your parents and told them Harry believed he should be taking Submissive Studies, your dad told me that you were a Dom yet Harry always bossed you around. Obviously, we both love Harry in very different ways, but without even realising it you were prepared to go against your innate dominant instincts in order to please him. If it comes down to it then I can do it too. Besides, I’m the Master of Dominance and Submission at Princess Park. I teach kids how to be Dominant and submissive every day. I’m well versed in the theory of it all, the knowledge is all there in my head for how to be a sub. I would just be putting stuff I teach every day into practice.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Gemma responded cocking her head to the side and surveying him curiously.</p><p>“Hmm?” Louis repeated in askance. “Is that a good ‘hmm’ or a bad ‘hmm’? Did I pass the Styles Sister test?”</p><p>“Congratulations, Mr. Tomlinson, A plus,” Gemma told him. “Come on, let’s get back to the party. I’m sure Harry’s missing you.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The party continued on without much in the way of drama, save for a drunken Niall striding up to Gemma to inform her that she was ‘Santa’s favourite Ho’ and then vomiting on her ankle boots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I'm going to make a prediction for the story being 35 chapters long in total, but we'll see what happens...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody and thanks for reading...</p><p>FYI, I have a new story up called 'Being Held By You' (just putting it out there) - it's a Larry Stockholm Syndrome deal.</p><p>So... yeah... enjoy the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 29</p><p>Adorned with scarves, woolly hats and gloves, Harry and Gemma were braving the cold Winter wind and navigating their way about the town centre as they did some Christmas shopping on a Sunday morning. They had put their money together to get their mum and dad a joint gift (not that Harry had particularly felt like giving his dad anything at all but Gemma had talked him into it). Gemma picked out a few presents for her best friends and Harry selected some little joke gifts for Niall and Liam as well as purchasing a gift bag for each of them to fill with a selection of their favourite chocolates, sweets and treats. </p><p>“I still need to get something for Louis and Zayn,” Harry claimed. “And I have to find something for Louis’ Birthday.”</p><p>“What kind of idiot has their Birthday on Christmas Eve?” Gemma rolled her eyes dramatically. “Seriously, couldn’t he have popped out a week earlier or later?”</p><p>“Ha-ha,” Harry deadpanned. “It must be difficult having a Birthday so close to Christmas. Maybe he never gets the fuss and attention he really deserves. I want to get him something really nice for his Birthday and I don’t want it to look remotely Christmas-y.”</p><p>“Can’t you just buy some kinky outfit and tell him he can un-wrap you?” Gemma asked. “It’s a lot easier.”</p><p>“I’m Louis’ for life, not just on his Birthday or for Christmas,” Harry said even though he had entertained the idea of putting on a pretty pair of panties and wrapping a string of tinsel around his waist to ‘give himself’ to Louis.</p><p>They pounded the pavement as Harry hunted for gift ideas. He got Zayn a sketchpad with a graffiti-style design on the hard-back cover that he thought the Art teacher would appreciate. For Louis he got a novelty mug proclaiming him to be ‘The Sass Master from Doncaster’ and planned to fill it with Yorkshire teabags and some Christmas chocolate coins. He struggled to find something appropriate for Louis’ Birthday present, so he decided to buy a gift box and fill it with numerous little gifts.</p><p>The brother and sister continued to trail about town, Gemma complaining about her aching feet and urging Harry to hurry up as they returned to busy shops they’d already been in earlier that day. Ignoring his sister’s frustration and taking his time, Harry managed to gather a nice selection of things to go in his boyfriend’s Birthday box. He picked out some deodorant, a blue tie that the teacher could wear to school to really make his eyes pop, a pack of superhero socks, a pack of two pairs of gloves (one of which were fingerless), a pretty heart-shaped photo-frame (he would put a photo of the two of them in it), a cheap but adorable looking troll-like creature ornament holding the traditional December birthstone and a small teddy that could fit in the palm of a person’s hand. The teddy was grey with one blue eye and one green. It was an odd looking thing but Harry thought it a delightful find. He also braved going into the Sex Store (with his older sister) and picked out a watermelon flavoured lube and as a joke he bought a cock-shaped bar of soap, a dick-shaped bath sponge and a pack of penis-shaped pasta.</p><p>Once they were done, Gemma treated her younger brother to a hot-chocolate loaded with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. They also indulged in a slice of Yule Log each as they sat together at a little table, Christmas music playing in the background and a chill of wind bursting through the door each time a customer left or entered. For a few minutes, the pair were quiet, simply appreciating the chance to sit down and rest their aching feet and enjoying the warmth the hot-chocolate spread through their bodies. Harry was the first to finish his slice of Christmas cake, reaching his fork out to steal a mouthful from his sister’s plate but she swatted his hand away with her own fork. </p><p>“Come on, Gem, just one bite,” Harry pleaded.</p><p>“You had your own, this is mine,” Gemma said defensively stuffing a larger than normal forkful into her mouth. </p><p>“You always shared when we were kids,” Harry pouted.</p><p>“You were cuter then,” she told him. “But the little boy pout doesn’t work anymore.”</p><p>“Why not?” Harry frowned watching as she finished her Yule Log off, making a point of even licking the crumbs off the plate. </p><p>“Dunno,” she shrugged. “I guess you just looked so cute and innocent when we were little. But now I know that mouth of yours sucks Louis’ cock and eats his ass the pout just doesn’t have the same charm as it used to.”</p><p>“Gemma,” Harry blushed. “This is a family-friendly café, don’t say things like that.”</p><p>“But it’s fun to embarrass my baby brother,” Gemma grinned. “Don’t you like a little humiliation anyway?” she asked him. “Most subs enjoy it in some form or another.”</p><p>“Sure, but not when it’s instigated by their big sister,” Harry replied squirming in his seat slightly. His current embarrassment distinctly different to the kind he enjoyed exploring with Louis and most definitely not a turn-on. “I was gonna make some Christmas cookies and mince pies tonight,” he quickly changed the subject. “You want to help?”</p><p>“Make some of those cheese and marmite pastry swirls for me and I’m in,” Gemma bargained and Harry agreed. “So, are you looking forward to next Saturday?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he shrugged thinking of the upcoming date for which he was set to meet Louis’ family for the first time. “I’m pretty nervous. What if they don’t like me?”</p><p>“Everybody likes you, Hazza,” Gemma assured him. “You’re the sweetest.”</p><p>“What if they meet me and roll their eyes and say, ‘you’re being ridiculous, Louis, this boy’s clearly a Dom, end it now’?” Harry asked. “Basically everybody else thinks I’m gonna be a Dom, dad included,” he added resentfully. “Why should Louis’ family think any different?”</p><p>“Dad doesn’t think you’re going to be a Dom,” Gemma defended. “He’s just worried that you might be and then you’ll be heartbroken. But he’s eased off, he’s let you have your phone back and he lets you spend Saturday’s with Louis. I know things are still tentative between you but mum told me you’ve both been doing really well and you’ve stopped arguing and deliberately trying to piss each other off. He’s trying, cut him some slack. And give Louis’ family the benefit of the doubt. When you first told Louis you thought you ought to take Submissive Studies he listened to you. If he was so prepared to believe you were a sub I don’t see why the family he grew up with wouldn’t be just as open-minded.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry sipped his hot-chocolate. “I hope so. I just want to make a good impression and not look like a total idiot. Got any advice?”</p><p>“Be yourself,” Gemma smiled. “And it would definitely give you some extra points if you baked them some cookies and stuff.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Saturday and there was less than a week to go before Christmas. Even less until Louis’ Birthday on Christmas Eve. The Tomlinson’s had travelled down to visit Louis to enjoy an early Birthday celebration with him and finally meet Harry. On Monday, Louis would be leaving town to spend his actual Birthday and Christmas Day with his family. Upon learning of Louis’ Christmas plans, Anne had immediately asked after Zayn to ensure he wouldn’t be left in the flat alone over the festive period. The Art teacher had intended to join his family on a week long holiday abroad but had to miss out because he left it too long before trying to book a flight. So Anne (with Des’ approval) had insisted Zayn join the Styles’ for Christmas.</p><p>While Harry liked Zayn and certainly didn’t want him alone on Christmas Day, he would have much preferred for Louis to be the one spending Christmas with them. Hopefully, the following year the couple would actually be able to spend the day together. </p><p>“Gemma!” Harry called. “Gem… Gem… GEMMA!” he screeched and his sister appeared, glaring at him for making so much noise. “Help me pick something to wear?” he asked desperately. “I don’t want anything that looks too childish. I want Louis’ family to see me as a serious partner for him. I don’t want to come across too young and immature and just look like an innocent little kid. But obviously I don’t want to show up wearing something that screams ‘I’m a whore for my teacher’s cock’.”</p><p>“Relax, just keep it casual,” Gemma advised him. “Here,” she handed him a normal pair of dark-blue denim jeans. They weren’t so tight that they would show-off his bum and the bulge in the front of his pants, but not so baggy that they would completely obscure the fact he had a figure to be admired. “You can wear this with it,” she handed him a long-sleeved plain white t-shirt. “There, nice and simple,” she claimed. “But you can jazz it up a little with your pearl necklace and your bracelets.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s ok?” Harry asked placing the outfit on his bed. “I don’t want to go too fancy and look like I’m trying too hard but I don’t want to look like I just threw on whatever.”</p><p>“You can’t go wrong with jeans and a plain t-shirt,” Gemma told him. “Stop worrying. They’re gonna love you.”</p><p>“What about my hair?” Harry asked. “Should I wear it up?”</p><p>“Leave it down,” Gemma suggested. “Louis has a bunch of sisters right? Well, you know the girlies love the curlies. Have your hair down and you’ll steal their hearts in no time.”</p><p>“Alright, thanks Gemma,” Harry said.</p><p>“Sure, what are big sisters for, right?” she grinned. </p><p>“Um… for letting their little brother’s use their really nice pink grapefruit scented perfume?” Harry asked. </p><p>“Go on, just this once,” Gemma allowed.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Sitting in the car with his dad, Harry tried to contain how nervous he was feeling at the prospect of meeting his boyfriend’s family. </p><p>“Relax, H,” Des told him gently. “You’re getting yourself worked up over nothing.”</p><p>“Meeting my boyfriend’s family is not ‘nothing’,” Harry huffed. “They’re important to Louis and that makes them important to me. I want to make a good impression.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that,” Des sighed. “I know this is a big day, I never meant to imply that it wasn’t important. I just meant that you don’t need to be so worried. I’m sure Louis’ told them all about you and they can’t wait to meet you. It’s natural to be a little nervous in these situations but try and think of it as a day to look forward to and be enjoyed, not something to dread and panic over.”</p><p>“I’m not panicking,” Harry mumbled. </p><p>“Ok, you’re not panicking,” Des placated. “Did I ever tell you how nervous I was before I met your mum’s parents for the first time?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ve told us that story like a thousand times,” Harry groaned. “You offered to take Grandma’s coat for her and accidentally touched her breast. That story doesn’t help me, dad, it just grosses me out.”</p><p>“Right, sorry,” Des apologised as he gripped a little tighter than necessary to the steering-wheel, keeping his focus on the road ahead and taking a deep breath to calm the bubble of frustration growing inside of him over the attitude of his teenage son. “Just remember to be yourself,” he advised.</p><p>“I always am,” Harry replied defensively.</p><p>“I never said you weren’t,” Des snapped back irritably before focusing on taking calming breaths again. “Just… try and have a good time,” he said. “Smile, make eye-contact, be enthusiastic when you make conversation. Don’t grunt and mumble.”</p><p>“I know how to conduct myself in a social situation, dad,” Harry pointed out. “I shake hands, fake smiles and make small talk with your friends and work colleagues every year at our Christmas party don’t I.”</p><p>“I’m just trying to give you some friendly fatherly advice, H, no need to bite my head off,” Des remarked. </p><p>“Whatever,” Harry mumbled with a roll of his eyes and Des pinched the bridge of his nose and opted not to go to the hassle of responding.</p><p>They spent the remainder of the car journey in silence until Des pulled up outside the building to Louis’ flat. Normally, Harry was out of the car before Des had properly come to a stop. That was not the case on this particular occasion. He seemed to take his time unplugging his seatbelt and appeared almost hesitant to step out.</p><p>“Trust me, Harry, they’ll love you,” Des told him. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“You don’t know that,” Harry argued. “They might hate me. They might think I’m too immature or that I won’t make a good submissive. They might not like the treats I baked for them.”</p><p>“We’ve never met anybody who doesn’t like your baking,” Des pointed out. “And there’s no right or wrong way to judge whether somebody is a good submissive or not. It all comes down to the couple and the rules and expectations the Dom has in place for his or her sub.”</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t look like a sub,” Harry acknowledged quietly. </p><p>“Louis doesn’t look particularly Dominant most of the time,” Des replied. “But you know better than anybody just how Dominant he is.”</p><p>“They might think I’m too young for him,” Harry worried. </p><p>“You’re nearly eighteen,” Des reminded. “Age-gaps don’t mean a thing when both parties are over eighteen. And as much as I don’t like to admit it, you’re not a kid anymore. You’re growing up. A lot faster than I’d like. But nobody is going to view you as a child. You’re mature for your age, always have been. True, you don’t always show your maturity around me, especially when we’re disagreeing about something but… I don’t demonstrate top maturity levels when I’m arguing with you either.”</p><p>“I guess,” Harry murmured.</p><p>“Go on,” Des encouraged. “Don’t keep them waiting.”</p><p>Harry stepped out of the car, shutting it behind him and moving to walk away.</p><p>“Harry,” Des called after him. “Don’t forget all your treats,” he gestured to the backseat of the car.</p><p>“Oops,” Harry walked back and opened the car door. He hooked the bag containing Louis and Zayn’s Christmas and Birthday presents onto his arm, the straps of the bag digging into the crook of his elbow. He grabbed three plastic boxes containing home-baked goods and shut the door with his foot. “Thanks, dad,” he smiled gently and Des nodded, watching him walk safely into the building before he drove away.</p><p>Approaching the door to Louis and Zayn’s apartment, Harry felt the nerves creeping back in. He stared at the front door for a short while, wondering if he could run off home and make up an excuse about being unwell. But he couldn’t bring himself to disappoint his Dom that way. He would smile and be polite when meeting Louis’ family. If they decided they didn’t like him then that was just something he and Louis would have to deal with. He was sure Louis would still love him even if his family didn’t approve.</p><p>Being sure to keep the plastic tubs steady in his arms, he awkwardly knocked on the door. Louis was the one to open it, smiling beautifully at him as he invited him inside. His glasses were slightly askew, his t-shirt had ridden up to expose a tantalising strip of his lower stomach, his hair was mussed on one side and he carried a little girl on his back who was gazing at Harry curiously. He set the little girl back on her feet, straightening out his t-shirt (sadly covering his tummy back up), fixing his glasses to settle on his nose properly and then took the trio of plastic containers from Harry.</p><p>“I made some treats for everyone,” Harry said a little shyly. “Chocolate chip cookies, rainbow fudge and some butterscotch and toffee muffins.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet, love, I bet they’re delicious,” Louis leaned in to peck him on the lips, running a hand from the side of Harry’s neck and down the length of his arm to thread their fingers together as he guided him into the crowded living-room, setting the tasty treats on the little coffee table. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Harry Styles,” he introduced proudly placing his arm firmly around him.</p><p>“Mice to neet you,” Harry fluffed his words, blushing prettily as he did so and desperately hoping nobody had noticed. As the younger children in the room giggled openly at him he realised they had all definitely realised his little mistake. He felt Louis give him a little squeeze and took as much comfort in it as he could while wishing the carpet would spontaneously grow a large mouth that would open up and swallow him whole.</p><p>“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Harry,” a woman who could only be Louis’ mother claimed as she stood to greet him. “We’ve heard so much about you,” she smiled opening her arms for a hug.</p><p>He hugged her back as best as he could with one arm, the bag of presents still hooked in the other, the straps of the bag really beginning to dig into his skin. As if reading his mind, Louis offered to take the bag from him.</p><p>“Um, it’s a couple of little Christmas gifts for you and Zayn,” Harry said. “Your Birthday present’s in there as well.”</p><p>“Thanks, babe,” Louis gave him another peck on the lips before handing the bag to Zayn. “So, let me introduce you to the rest of the mob,” he indicated the one-hundred siblings occupying the room.</p><p>Of course, there weren’t actually one-hundred siblings. But it still felt like a lot. Harry tried to put the names to the faces but they disappeared from his mind almost immediately. For a moment, the only name he was truly confident of was Louis’. He even half convinced himself that Zayn was named ‘Zack’ for a minute or two and if he’d been asked to state his own name he’d have possibly declared himself as ‘Gemma’ or ‘Marcel’ in all his overwhelmed confusion. As Louis guided him to sit in his lap on the sofa, he was vaguely aware of various questions being directed at him from Louis’ siblings. </p><p>“Um…” Harry stared wide-eyed at the numerous faces, barely able to distinguish between each set of curious eyes as he failed to comprehend anything that was said to him.</p><p>“Calm down everyone,” Louis ordered. “One question at a time, yeah?”</p><p>“Me first, me first!” one of the girls reached her hand high into the air, bouncing on her knees from her position at her mum’s feet.</p><p>“Alright, Doris, go on,” Louis permitted.</p><p>“Harry, Harry, can I have a muffin and a cookie and some of that pretty coloured stuff?” Doris asked.</p><p>“Use your manners, Doris,” her father (and Louis’ step-father) reprimanded gently while Harry felt awful for failing to remember the man’s name.</p><p>“Sorry, daddy,” Doris sighed. “Please can I have some, Harry?”</p><p>“Um…” Harry looked between Louis and the parents in the room to gauge if it was ok. “Of course, help yourself,” he invited receiving a nod of approval from Louis’ mum. “I baked them for everybody.”</p><p>The kids dived in to snatch up some treats. Zayn also moved pretty quickly, shoving one of the older girls playfully to grab a cookie before her. Harry kept trying to recall all of their names and allocate them to the correct person but it was useless. He really ought to have received some kind of PowerPoint Presentation from Louis in advance to educate him as to who was who in the family. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Overall, Harry felt meeting Louis’ family went reasonably well. There didn’t seem to be any judgemental looks or unease about his age and nobody brought up the fact that Harry’s status had yet to be revealed. His baked treats were a massive hit and he was confident that he knew the names of Louis’ mum, step-dad and little brother. It didn’t feel like anybody outright hated him and they all cheekily claimed it was ‘mice to neet’ him before he left. He counted the meeting as a victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>It is so weird writing Christmas-y stuff in May.</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody and a huge thank-you to all of you for making it to chapter thirty!!!</p><p>Hope you're all staying safe...</p><p>Onto the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 30</p><p>As soon as he woke up on Louis’ Birthday, Harry sent his boyfriend a text wishing him a happy day and sending a ridiculous amount of kisses. He had considered snapping a few sexy and indecent poses but decided against it just in case one of Louis’ younger siblings got a hold of his phone or happened to be looking over his shoulder. Hopefully, Louis would message him later and they could indulge in some kind of Birthday sex provided Louis wouldn’t be disturbed by innocent eyes and ears. </p><p>He went about his typical morning routine, receiving a call from Louis just as he was sitting down to breakfast opposite his mum and Gemma (his dad already having headed into his office for a half-day at work, Zayn still asleep on the airbed made up for him on Gemma’s bedroom floor). </p><p>“Hi Lou, Happy Birthday,” Harry said down the phone.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Louis!” Anne and Gemma shouted.</p><p>“Louis says ‘thanks’,” Harry told them before grabbing his plate of toast and moving to the living-room for a bit more privacy. They spoke for a good ten minutes before the noise level increased dramatically on Louis’ end. </p><p>“I’d better go, love,” Louis said apologetically. “The mob has decided to attack.”</p><p>“Good luck,” Harry laughed.</p><p>“I’ll speak to you later, baby,” Louis promised. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Harry returned.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Much of the day was spent lounging in the living-room and playing card games and board games while cheesy Christmas music played in the background, Louis sporadically sending texts and pictures of himself with his family. Harry was quick to respond each time, his sister making comments about him being love-struck that he chose to ignore before returning his attention to whichever game they happened to be playing.</p><p>Gemma was incredibly competitive and Harry was convinced she was cheating. Zayn was quiet and calculating and seemed to have gained the most wins throughout the day. Anne didn’t really seem to keep track of which game they were playing or what the rules were but she enjoyed herself all the same. Harry usually found himself losing but was determined to keep playing and win at least one game. In the afternoon, Des returned home, taking off his Christmas-themed tie and joining them. He was equally as competitive as Gemma and Harry was sure his dad was hiding a card or two up his shirt sleeve.</p><p>In the evening, they had Jacket Potatoes for dinner then gathered around the T.V to watch ‘Love Actually’ while they drank hot-chocolate and snacked on a variety of little wrapped chocolates and shared a few bags of different flavoured Doritos. As soon as the movie was over, Harry excused himself to go to bed, wishing everybody a goodnight. There was a knowing glint in Zayn’s eye and Harry suspected the Art teacher knew he planned to engage in some form of phone sex with Louis. </p><p>After cleaning his teeth, Harry locked himself in his bedroom, sending a quick text to Louis to let him know he was awaiting his call. He arranged himself comfortably on his bed, butterflies flapping in his stomach excitedly as his phone began to ring, Louis’ name and picture lighting up the screen.</p><p>“Hello, Birthday Boy,” Harry answered seductively. </p><p>“Hi, baby,” Louis replied sounding happy and relaxed. “How’s my pretty little bitch?”</p><p>“Better now I can hear your voice, Sir,” Harry told him. He could practically feel Louis’ smile as he heard the man laugh lightly. “Did you have a fun day?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was really nice, babe,” Louis answered. “Would have been better if I had you with me though.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to spend your Birthday together next year,” Harry decided. “And every other year after that.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Louis agreed and Harry wondered if his boyfriend could tell that he was grinning like a fool. “So, what are you doing in your bedroom all alone?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Harry injected a playful lilt to his tone. “I’m just on my bed,” he sighed dramatically. “In a pair of red panties with a little white fur trimming.”</p><p>“Sounds hot,” Louis commented.</p><p>“I like to think so,” Harry replied. “They’re very pretty, festive too,” he pointed out. “They might get my name put on Santa’s Naughty List though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bet you look like a right desperate slut in those pretty panties,” Louis told him.</p><p>“I’m only a slut for you, Sir,” Harry began to tease himself by tickling his fingers across his upper and inner thighs, his cock fattening up at the sensation. “Would it be alright if I touched my cock?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Louis denied him. “I want you to tease those pretty nipples of yours for me first. Can you do that for me, baby?”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry responded. “I’m a good boy.”</p><p>“Tell me how it feels,” Louis requested.</p><p>“It’s nice,” Harry offered circling a finger around his nipple, the bud hardening. “It always kind of tickles at first. Then it kind of hurts a little when I first pinch them, oh,” he emphasized his gasp as he gave one nipple a squeeze. “But then I kind of like it. My dick throbs a little and my asshole gives an excited twitch.”</p><p>“I’ll bet it does, you’re just gagging to have that fuck-hole filled with my cock,” Louis said. </p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed as he continued to play with his nipples. “I’d love your fat cock in me right now. Filling me up, splitting me open and just pounding into me.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d fuck you nice and good, wouldn’t I, baby?” Louis told him, the rasp in his voice growing more pronounced. “Hard and rough, just the way you like it… make you moan and beg and just fucking take it like the little bitch you are”</p><p>“Mmm, yes, Lou,” Harry clenched his thighs together, feeling ridiculously turned-on and desperate to touch himself. “Please, Sir, please let me touch my cock.”</p><p>“Alright, love, slip those pretty panties off,” Louis instructed. “Let me know when you’re naked.”</p><p>“I’m naked,” Harry informed him.</p><p>“Good bitch,” Louis approved and Harry released the smallest of giggles as his belly swooped pleasantly upon receiving the words of praise. “Spread your legs, nice and wide… I bet you look so beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry blushed as he stretched his legs out, exposing himself fully to his empty bedroom, closing his eyes and imagining Louis was physically there to admire him. “My cock’s so hard for you, Louis.”</p><p>“Mine too, baby,” Louis told him. “I’m stroking myself,” he revealed. “Getting ready to fucking wreck you… You want that, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I want that,” Harry confirmed eagerly, still refraining from touching himself as he hadn’t yet received permission from his Dom. </p><p>“Of course you do,” Louis smirked down the other end of the phone. “I want you to touch yourself… slowly, just tease that pretty dick for me.”</p><p>“Louis,” Harry whined. “Want… want more.”</p><p>“Alright, babe, get some lube,” Louis told him and he waited a short while for Harry to fumble through the drawer. “I want you to lube up two fingers and start playing with your tight little slut-hole.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry acknowledged, more than eager to carry out the task. “Oh,” he moaned softly as he teased his fingers over his opening, spreading the lube around his entrance. </p><p>“Listen to me, Haz,” Louis requested. “Are you listening?” </p><p>“I’m listening,” Harry confirmed.</p><p>“I’m gonna hang up,” Louis told him gently. “Then I’m gonna facetime you. I wanna see what you’re doing, ok.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. </p><p>The call ended and Harry spready his legs wider as he pushed a finger past his rim. Then his phone began buzzing again and Harry used his free hand to answer, seeing Louis’ handsome face appear on screen in what he took to be the man’s childhood bedroom.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry greeted with a smile.</p><p>“Hi, beautiful,” Louis said breathily. Harry could just about hear the tell-tale sounds of skin slapping against skin as Louis jerked himself off. “Come on then, let me see.”</p><p>Harry moved his phone down, angling it just so to give Louis a nice view of him fingering himself. Hearing Louis’ groan of approval, Harry sped up his movements and eased his second finger in alongside the first. </p><p>“Think you’re ready for something bigger, baby?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered breathily as he continued working his fingers in and out of his hole.</p><p>“Of course you are, you’re such a slut,” Louis remarked and Harry whimpered. “Get your dildo out.”</p><p>Letting his fingers drop from his ass, Harry reached to his drawer to take out the pink dildo Louis had bought for him. </p><p>“Let’s see you suck it,” Louis requested. “Worship it like you would if it was my dick in your mouth, put on a good show for me.”</p><p>Bringing the dildo to his mouth, Harry licked a stripe along the length, preparing himself to endure the plastic-rubbery taste of the toy. Dragging his tongue back down, he danced it along the circumference of the head of the dildo before swallowing a few centimetres and sucking as eagerly as he would if it were Louis’ cock being fed through his lips. He made eye-contact with Louis through the camera. His boyfriend offered him some words of encouragement before he lowered his phone so Harry could see him jerking himself off. </p><p>“I think it’s time to fuck your pretty asshole, don’t you agree, bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, a little saliva catching on his lower lip as he released the dildo from his warm wet mouth. He set the phone down briefly so he could lube up his toy. He then guided it to his entrance and aimed the camera so Louis could watch him penetrate himself with the pink dildo. “Oh, fuck,” Harry sighed as his hole quivered around the toy. </p><p>“Does that feel better now your slut-hole’s nice and full, bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry panted. “Wish it was your cock. Love how you fucking own me with that big Dom dick.”</p><p>“I love it too, baby,” Louis rasped out. </p><p>With the dildo nestled up his ass and watching Louis masturbate while he also stroked his own cock, it didn’t take long for Harry to cum. Louis didn’t last much longer as he watched the boy lick up some of his own cum on his orders.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Louis,” Harry said a short while later after they’d both recovered.</p><p>“Thanks, Haz,” Louis smiled. “Definitely the best present I got today. Now go get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Sir, I love you,” Harry told him.</p><p>“I love you, baby. Sweet dreams,” Louis said before they hung up.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Christmas Day arrived, Harry being woken up far earlier than he would have liked by Gemma banging at his bedroom door loudly declaring ‘It’s Christmas’ with far more enthusiasm and joy than any person had a right to. Burying his head under a pillow, he groaned despairingly as she continued to pound on the door.</p><p>“Every year,” Harry complained. “Alright, I’m up!” he called out to her. He staggered out of bed and quickly pulled on some joggers and a loose fitting jumper along with his slippers. Making his way downstairs, he discovered Zayn half-asleep on the sofa, obviously not a fan of waking up so early on Christmas Day either. Gemma was in the kitchen, merrily singing Christmas songs as she prepared teas and coffees while plating up some of Harry’s homemade cookies to serve as breakfast. “Morning,” Harry grunted dropping on to the sofa at Zayn’s side. His boyfriend’s best friend merely grunted in response, struggling to keep his eyes open and releasing a large yawn that he transferred on to Harry. “Bloody hell, Gem,” he finally acknowledged the time on the clock. “It’s only half-five in the morning.”</p><p>“It’s Christmas Day, we need to make the most of it,” Gemma insisted as she wandered in carrying a tray of cookies and hot drinks, a sparkly Santa hat perched on her head. </p><p>While she kneeled down by the Christmas tree, no doubt scanning her eyes over the wrapped packages in search of gifts with her name on it, Harry reached for the fluffy throw on the back of the sofa and snuggled under it, sharing it with Zayn as they both dozed lightly as they waited for Anne and Des to make their way downstairs. They managed to nap in relative peace for nearly an hour before Gemma finally managed to coerce Anne and Des to come downstairs so they could begin opening presents. </p><p>The day continued on normally, the adults drinking alcohol well before noon, Christmas songs playing in the background all day and the smell of turkey filling the house as dinner cooked. Just as it was every year, Christmas dinner was delicious. Harry enjoyed his meal immensely, savouring every bite, unsure if he would have Christmas dinner with his parents next year or if he would be having Christmas dinner with just himself and Louis. They hadn’t exactly confirmed or finalised any plans yet, but Harry certainly hoped to spend the festive period in their own home together one day. Perhaps they could host Christmas dinner themselves and invite both families. </p><p>Stuffed full of turkey and roast potatoes, Harry carried himself and his full belly upstairs and took a nap. He was awoken just under an hour later by Louis calling him. Wiping away a gathering of saliva at the corner of his mouth, Harry sat up and answered the call to his boyfriend, wishing him a Happy Christmas. They talked on the phone for over an hour, sharing tales of the day’s experiences. </p><p>“I need to go, love, it’s movie time over here,” Louis told him apologetically.</p><p>“Ok,” Harry replied. “See you soon. Love you.”</p><p>“I love you more,” Louis smiled. “Bye, Haz.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The end of December melted away into the New Year. Adults returned to work, students returned to school and as the sun fell on each day of January, Harry’s eighteenth Birthday loomed ever closer. </p><p>“So,” Niall said as he, Liam and Harry sat together at lunch. “Tomorrow’s the big day.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry acknowledged, reaching a hand behind his neck and rubbing over the area he expected his sub mark to appear. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s here already,” Liam commented. “Time’s gone by so fast. Are you excited?”</p><p>“A little nervous,” Harry admitted. </p><p>“Don’t be, it’ll be fine,” Liam assured and Niall nodded in agreement. </p><p>“You gotta be looking forward to the Birthday sex though, right?” Niall asked. “I mean, you are having Birthday sex aren’t you?”</p><p>“I hope so,” Harry grinned. “I just can’t wait to finally have my mark so people can stop speculating and stressing about the ‘what if’ possibilities. Does it feel funny when you get the mark?” he asked Niall. “Like, does it burn or tickle or anything?”</p><p>“Never felt a thing,” Niall shrugged. “Just went to bed. Then I woke up. Looked at my wrists just to make sure there was nothing there. Figured the star had appeared on my neck and had to get my mum to take a picture of it so I could see it properly. But it didn’t really change anything or make me feel any different. I expected to be a sub and I was. No big deal.”</p><p>“Seriously,” Liam laughed. “Turning eighteen and getting the mark is one of the most important milestones in anybody’s life and your summary of it is ‘no big deal’?”</p><p>“Well it’s not, not really,” Niall said. “Being a sub doesn’t stop me from being Niall Horan. So what happens tomorrow?” he turned to Harry. “Do you just stop attending Dom lessons and come to sub classes?”</p><p>“I’m not too sure,” Harry replied. “I asked Louis and Zayn but they don’t really know the official procedure either. Princess Park has never assigned anybody to the wrong classes before so…” he trailed off. “But Louis taught me so much and while my replacement tutor isn’t as good as Lou I still feel confident that I’ve received an appropriate education and I know enough to sit the exam with all the other subs and pass. I kind of hope I can take the Dom exams too though. It seems a waste to not do the exam after I’ve spent so long learning it all. Besides, I think it’d be kinda cool to be a sub with a degree in all things Dom. It was definitely interesting learning about everything from a Dom point of view. I don’t see why they don’t just teach it both ways.”</p><p>“Oi, Harry,” a boy he shared Dom classes with sauntered over to him with a few Dom friends. “It’s your Birthday tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. </p><p>“Ah, yes lad,” he clapped him on the shoulder and held out his wrist to show off the star marked on his skin. “Nearly time to join the big boys. Any pretty submissive girls you got your eye on?”</p><p>“I’m very gay, Jason,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Shit, yeah, I keep forgetting that,” Jason laughed. “Um, I’m not too sure who the gay subs are,” he admitted. “But I bet you could have your pick, mate. A big, strong, handsome Dom like you,” he nudged his shoulder. “Subs will be falling at their feet for you, am I right?”</p><p>“You’re so, so wrong,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Don’t be modest, Harry,” Jason slung an arm across his shoulders. “You’re gonna make one hell of a Dom, I know it.”</p><p>“Wanna put money on that?” Niall asked but Jason just laughed cluelessly.</p><p>“Anyway, Happy Birthday for tomorrow, mate,” Jason told Harry. “Come sit with me and the lads at lunch tomorrow, yeah? Now that a bunch of us have turned eighteen we’re starting up a Dom Only Club. You have to join.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m gonna be a sub, Jason,” Harry stated.</p><p>“Ah, mate, you’re hilarious,” Jason pointed to Harry in amusement. “You kill me. I’ll see you tomorrow, dude.”</p><p>Harry released a sigh as Jason and the other confirmed Doms walked away. He knew Jason meant no disrespect and that he shouldn’t take it to heart, but it still bothered him that people so confidently assumed him to be a Dom.</p><p>XXX</p><p>That night, things certainly felt different as he prepared for bed. As he settled under the covers, he wondered how he could possibly be expected to sleep as he waited for a mark (eighteen years in the making) to appear on his skin. His phone beeped, alerting him to a new message. Snatching the phone of the nightstand, he opened a text from Louis.</p><p>‘I love you, baby. No matter what xx xx xx’</p><p>Harry smiled as he read the message, typing a similar response back before rolling over and at least trying to get to sleep. He wasn’t sure when he finally managed to doze off, but eventually sleep claimed him. It wasn’t particularly pleasant thoughts or dreams circling his brain. He imagined that he turned out to be a Dom after all, a massive crescent-moon shape marked brightly on his wrist. The way dream-Harry carried himself was different and there was no smile on his lips and no warmth in his eyes. His hair was longer than ever and he carried a riding-crop, striking anybody who got in his way and abusing his authority to terrorise subs, including the likes of Niall and his mum. Dom-Harry was a loveless asshole, not worthy of a subs devotion and certainly not an example to set to other Doms. Real-Harry was incredibly relieved when his dreams shifted to the tale of a purple penguin who spoke in riddles and a sarcastic lion with a posh accent who drove around in a Lego-made Fire-truck solving crime.</p><p>All through the night, Harry felt an odd tingling in his wrist. A tickling sensation that pierced its way through the entirety of his right arm, all the way from the shoulder down to his finger-tips.</p><p>“Ouch,” he complained as he pushed himself up on his wrist, the pins-and-needles flaring up in protest. Harry shook his arm out, the blood flor slowly returning to normal after him having slept on his arm in an awkward position. Grumbling to himself, he settled his head back on the pillow, drifting back to sleep. The tickling around his wrist continued, waking him once more. “No,” Harry panicked, his heart sinking as he feared the worst. Blinking through the darkness, he stared down at his inner-wrist, positive that he could spy a black mark on his skin. “No, no, no,” he begged rubbing his thumb over the mark in an effort to make it disappear. “Please no,” he scrambled for his phone and shone the light onto his wrist. His breathing calmed slightly as he realised there was nothing there. Checking the time on his phone, he found that it was only eleven-thirty at night and he wasn’t officially eighteen yet so there was no mark at all.</p><p>He tried to keep his eyes open and stay awake until midnight, just so he could keep an eye on his wrist and make sure the Dom symbol didn’t appear. For as confident as he had always been that he was destined to be a sub, the fact that so many believed him to be suited to the role of Dom had him doubting himself now that the reveal was so close.</p><p>With just a final minute left before midnight, Harry fell asleep, not waking again until the sun rose to officially greet the morning of his eighteenth Birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Yeah, I did that...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Hope your fingers aren't too sore from dangling off that cliff...</p><p>But here's the next chapter for you (please don't expect the next one to come as quickly as this did)</p><p>Also a self-serving reminder to go check out my new story 'Being Held By You'</p><p>Enjoy...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 31</p><p>Eighteen-year-old Harry Styles slowly blinked open his eyes. As he yawned and stretched, he temporarily forgot what day it was. Then as realisation hit him, he checked both wrists twice to ensure there was no crescent shape staring back at him. Scrambling out of his bed covers, he reached a hand to feel the back of his neck, testing whether the skin felt any different. It didn’t. </p><p>Unable to feel or see anything, he pulled his hair up and tied it into a knot on top of his head then used his phone to take a picture. The first shot was too blurry. The second attempt was too low and the third attempt too high. But the fourth picture captured the star on the back of his neck, confirming that he, Harry Styles, was indeed a sub.</p><p>Grinning manically, he stampeded out of his bedroom and bounded into his parents room, flicking the light on as he entered. </p><p>“Mum, mum!” he called excitedly and there was some grumbling and confusion as Anne and Des sat up, eyes settling on Harry jumping up and down at the side of their bed. “I’m a sub,” he declared happily. “See, I told you,” he claimed as turned to show off the back of his neck. “Can you see it?”</p><p>“Yes, love, I see it,” Anne laughed. “Congratulations, baby, I’m so happy for you,” she pulled him atop the covers, crushing him into a hug as she pressed kisses all over his face as if he were still a little toddler. </p><p>“See, dad, I told you,” Harry couldn’t help but point out to Des.</p><p>“Ok, son,” Des nodded, looking tired but pleased. “Well done,” he told him. “Have you told Gemma yet?”</p><p>“What about Louis?” Anne asked and Harry shook his head.</p><p>“Not yet, I just woke up,” Harry said. “I wanted to show you first,” he pressed a loud kiss to his mum’s cheek. “I’m gonna call Louis now,” he said excitedly. </p><p>“Don’t forget to tell your sister,” Des called after him as Harry scurried back to his bedroom to call his boyfriend. </p><p>Louis answered on the very first ring, as though he had been waiting for a call.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, love,” Louis greeted.</p><p>“Thanks, Sir,” Harry replied, the happiness more than apparent in his voice. “I have a star on my neck,” he announced proudly. “Turns out I am a sub after all.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Louis laughed. “We’ll have to have a meeting with Headmaster Bishop today. See about transferring you to sub classes for the remainder of the school year and making sure you’re put forward for the submissive exams in a few months.”</p><p>“Do you really think I’ll be able to pass this year?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I know you can, baby,” Louis assured him. </p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said. “What happens about us?” he asked. “I’m eighteen now, definitely a sub. Are we allowed to acknowledge that we’re in a relationship at school?”</p><p>“It’s a delicate situation,” Louis admitted. “We’ll talk it over with Bishop. Your parents should probably be there too. But there’s nothing wrong or illegal about us being together. It’s just a little frowned upon because I’m your teacher. There will likely be investigations into the coursework you’ve already handed in for my class, just to make sure I’m not playing favourites and marking you too high.”</p><p>“You’d never do that,” Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“True,” Louis agreed. “But it is right that they make sure,” he said fairly. “Don’t worry about it though, love. Everything will work out. Just go to your lessons as normal for today, we’ll meet with Bishop after school and hopefully get things sorted. Either way I’m putting a proper collar on that pretty neck of yours. Can’t have a bunch of rowdy hormonal teenage Doms thinking they have a shot with you now that you’re officially a sub.”</p><p>“Ooh, I like possessive Louis,” Harry teased. “Those horny teenage Doms never would have had a chance with me anyway,” he added. “I was thinking of getting my hair cut before school today. I might have time if they don’t have any appointments booked and are happy to take walk-ins.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, what made you decide to cut your hair?” Louis wondered.</p><p>“I’ve had long hair for a while now,” Harry answered. “It might be nice to wear it short for a change. And that way I can show off the back of my neck so people can see my sub mark. Just to make it all the more obvious, you know?”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Louis said. “I bet you’ll look really handsome and grown up with shorter hair. Can’t wait to see your new look, babe.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled as continued to run his hand over the back of his neck where his new sub mark was. “Anyway, I’d better call Gemma and let her know the good news.”</p><p>“Alright, love, I’ll see you at school,” Louis told him. “Happy Birthday, Haz. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Harry replied. Still grinning, he scrolled through his phone for Gemma’s name and hit the call button. </p><p>“Morning, Birthday Boy,” Gemma greeted.</p><p>“I’m a sub,” he squealed excitedly. </p><p>“Duh,” she responded.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After getting ready and having breakfast with his parents (his mum had treated him to a full fry-up for his special day) Harry told them of his plans to hopefully get his hair cut before the school day started. </p><p>“Grab your bag, I’ll drive you down,” Des offered. “If we’re lucky you should be able to squeeze a quick hair cut in.”</p><p>The two Styles men climbed into the car, Harry fiddling with the radio as his dad pulled out of the driveway heading for the nearest Hairdressers. </p><p>“I’m really happy for you, H,” Des said and Harry grunted in acknowledgement causing his father to frown a little. “I mean it, Harry,” he told him. “I’m glad you’ve got the outcome you wanted.”</p><p>“Are you?” Harry challenged. “Even though that means I’m gonna fuck around with Louis as much as I want.”</p><p>“Pretty sure you were doing that anyway,” Des muttered. “And I never had a problem with Louis, not personally. I just didn’t want your relationship getting so serious so quickly when we didn’t know what was going to happen today. If you’d woken up with a moon on your wrist you’d have been devastated.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry rolled his eyes. “But no Dom mark,” he waved his arms in the air. “I’m a sub, just like I always said. It’s not my fault you never believed me.”</p><p>“Come on, H, it’s not that I didn’t believe you,” Des said defensively as Harry took to staring out the car window. “I was just worried you were going to be disappointed.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Harry mumbled.</p><p>“You know, I’ve never told you this before,” Des said. “Your mum doesn’t know either,” he added and Harry turned to face him, intrigued. “But I told Gemma shortly before she turned eighteen.”</p><p>“What?” Harry prompted, curious.</p><p>“I didn’t always know that I was going to be a Dom,” Des revealed. “I’d look at the people around me who were Doms or were expected to be, and I never felt like I fit in with them. I didn’t get my growth-spurt until I was nineteen so I was always shorter than all the other guys. I was never particularly good at sports. I didn’t even have much in the way of self-confidence. I was smart, sure. But I was never the best student in any of my classes. I was always the second best or the third best. Do you know what that does to a guy’s self-esteem? So close to being number one but never quite making it. It’s disheartening. I just never felt quite good enough. How could anybody possibly take me seriously as a Dom?”</p><p>“So… you thought you were a sub?” Harry asked, surprised.</p><p>“No,” Des shook his head. “I didn’t feel like I belonged with the Dom crowd but I didn’t feel particularly submissive either. And the school I went to didn’t assign kids to separate Dom or sub classes. The Headmaster was a bit of a hippie, didn’t believe in assigning labels to students. So we all learned Dom and sub studies until it was confirmed either way. Once a student turned eighteen they just attended the lessons relevant to them. There was no personality test or teacher review to predict whether I would be a Dom or a sub. I honestly didn’t know what to expect. I even thought maybe no mark would show up on my skin at all, that I wasn’t made for either lifestyle. Then the closer I got to eighteen, the more I thought that being a sub would be easier. I wouldn’t have to be burdened with the responsibility of taking care of another person, providing for them, being the top-dog. I could just let somebody else make the decisions for me, no pressure.”</p><p>“That’s not what being a Dom or a sub is about,” Harry stated.</p><p>“No, I know,” Des agreed. “But I was young, inexperienced. I just thought being a sub would be so much easier than having to face up to all my insecurities and prove myself to be a worthwhile Dom. So the night before my eighteenth Birthday I was actually hoping for a star to appear on the back of my neck. Then morning came and I had a moon on my wrist. It felt like a punch to the gut.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry commented. He felt he could relate. He knew how distraught he would have been if he was a Dom after all, even with his and Louis’ promises to devote themselves to one another and make a relationship work no matter what.</p><p>“I was never trying to be the bad guy, H,” Des implored. “I was trying to be… realistic? Or maybe I’m just a pessimist and I expected the worst for you. But I didn’t want you to be disappointed the way I was.”</p><p>“But… but you’re a great Dom to mum,” Harry said.</p><p>“She’s a fantastic woman,” Des replied. “She makes me the Dom that I am. If I hadn’t met her… if she hadn’t taken a chance on me… I’m not sure I’d have ever been comfortable with my Dominant side. I know I never believed in my heart that I would be a sub the way you did,” he acknowledged. “I never really knew either way who I was supposed to become. But the night before I was genuinely convinced that I would wake up a sub. It crushed me when I wasn’t and that was just from believing it to be a possibility for less than a full day. You’ve believed it about yourself for years. If expecting to be a sub for a few hours messed with my head as bad as it did I can only imagine how badly turning out to be a Dom would have affected you. Here you are, son,” he parked the car outside the hairdressers and handed him some cash from his wallet. “I’ll wait out here and give you a lift to school once you’re done.”</p><p>“Ok, thanks, dad,” Harry smiled taking the money and moving to get out the car. He paused, then moved back in to give the man a quick one-armed hug.</p><p>XXX</p><p>With a smile on his lips and his long curls cut off to proudly display the star on the back of his neck, Harry made his way through the school gates, seeking out Niall and Liam. The pair were delighted for him, though Niall in particular seemed to mourn the loss of his long hair. He earned himself a fair bit of attention. While many of his peers were polite enough to wish him a ‘Happy Birthday’, many of them seemed unable to disguise their shock at his submissive status. </p><p>“Shit, mate, you weren’t joking about being a sub,” Jason realised as he gaped at the star on the back of Harry’s neck. </p><p>“Nope,” Harry replied, popping the ‘p’.</p><p>“Wow,” Jason seemed amazed. “I really didn’t see it coming. You just look like a Dom.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugged awkwardly, growing quite bored of having multiple similar conversations with various people.</p><p>“Happy Birthday anyway, mate,” Jason reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder rather than giving a friendly thump as he usually did.</p><p>“Styles!” a Dom Harry had never even spoke to before called out. “Feel free to submit to me anytime, doll!”</p><p>“Keep dreaming cheese-dick!” Niall hollered back on Harry’s behalf. “Ignore him, Haz.”</p><p>“Teenage Doms are disgusting,” Harry commented as the three of them walked down the corridor. “Older mature Dom boyfriends are the only way to go.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Throughout the day, Harry received a fair bit of attention from boys and girls who had already turned eighteen and been revealed as Doms. While a few seemed nice enough as they approached Harry and invited him to ‘grab a cup of coffee sometime’, the majority were vulgar and crude as they suggested a tryst in the toilet’s or behind the bike-sheds. Harry couldn’t wait to have Louis place a collar around his neck to show he was a taken sub. Of course they would have to have their meeting with Headmaster Bishop first to confirm an acceptable way to deal with their student/teacher relationship. </p><p>That afternoon, Harry was the first to arrive at Louis’ classroom. He rushed up to his boyfriend for a quick hug and a kiss, spinning around to show him the back of his neck up close.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Harry asked.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Louis pressed a kiss over the star, the touch of his lips making Harry shiver and twitch in his jeans. “Go and sit down, love,” he instructed.</p><p>During the next hour, Louis had assigned seven students (four girls and three boys) to a month’s worth of detention for making inappropriate sexual comments to Harry. It would be a relief for both of them when Harry could officially join the sub-specific classes as he would receive no harassment from immature teenage Doms.</p><p>As the class finished and the students filed out, Louis caught Harry’s eye and silently signalled for him to remain behind. Once they were alone, Louis pulled the eighteen-year-old flush against him and sucked a love-bite onto his neck, staking his claim on Harry and making it clear to all that Harry was with someone. Harry gasped at the possessiveness of it all, a tiny bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his penis. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The school day ended and Harry made his way to Louis’ classroom and then walked with his boyfriend to Headmaster Bishop’s Office. His parents arrived to join them shortly after. They all filed into the Office, Harry kneeling at Louis’ feet and listening quietly as Mr. Bishop explained how things were to proceed now that Harry was a confirmed sub rather than a Dom as expected. </p><p>He would be able to attend the sub specific classes starting from the next day. A new schedule was handed over, Louis examining it to make sure everything was ok then passing it to Harry once he had given his nod of approval. Harry smiled as he scanned his eyes over it, realising he would now have many more classes with Liam and Niall. Mr. Bishop assured them that Harry would be eligible to sit the submissive exams rather than the Dom ones. However, as Louis had predicted, the Headmaster deemed it necessary to have Harry’s coursework for Louis’ class be checked to ensure the marking was fair, agreeing that the Dom specific coursework could still be submitted to count towards Harry’s overall grades. </p><p>“Is there anything else we should cover?” Mr. Bishop asked looking specifically between Harry and Louis and the way the sub was kneeled at the Dom’s feet.</p><p>“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, Mr. Bishop,” Anne answered. “Mr. Tomlinson and my son have developed a relationship outside of school, with mine and my husband’s approval of course. While Harry will obviously continue living at home and focus on completing his education, Louis is for all intents and purposes his Dom and should be respected as such by the rest of the faculty. If Harry should need to be punished for any reason I would hope that such arrangements would go through Louis rather than another staff member.”</p><p>“Of course,” Mr. Bishop acknowledged. “But Harry has always proved himself to be a model student, I shouldn’t imagine there will be much cause for any serious punishments. However, should the need arise it will be left to Louis to handle. As for the two of you being in a relationship, please bear in mind how your situation may impact the reputation of Princess Park. I do not expect you to hide your relationship but I ask that you don’t flaunt it either. Discretion would be appreciated. If you wish to spend lunch together I am happy for you to do so, but I would suggest eating in Louis’ classroom or going off premises. You’d cause too much of a stir eating together in the school cafeteria. Now, Harry is your sub,” he addressed Louis. “You would be perfectly entitled to parade him around the school naked if you so pleased, however I’d like you to keep things appropriate while you are here. Also, while Harry is at school let’s try to remember that his education is the priority. He’s here to learn, not to be at your beck and call throughout the day.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Louis said. “While we are on school grounds, Harry is my student before he’s my sub. I assure you that his school work won’t be affected by our personal relationship. Just as it hasn’t been up till now. However, in light of Harry’s situation I believe there needs to be some review as to how Princess Park chooses to allocate students to Dom or sub studies.”</p><p>“Louis, with respect, this is the only occasion in the school’s history that has been proved wrong,” Mr. Bishop pointed out. “I appreciate this has been unfortunate for Harry but for the majority the personality tests and reviews do work and that’s a fact.”</p><p>“I don’t dispute that,” Louis replied. “However, the system got it wrong on this occasion. That fact alone demonstrates that the system isn’t one-hundred percent accurate and frankly the situation was not handled well. New procedures need to be put in place should another student feel they are allocated to the wrong classes. If a student comes to a member of staff claiming they believe themselves to actually be a sub or a Dom then we need to listen and support them.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Anne agreed. “I don’t even want to consider what kind of emotional state Harry would have been in had Louis not listened to him. The children need support and you would do well to have a better plan in place just in case you have another situation like Harry’s.”</p><p>“At my dad’s school they didn’t separate students based on whether they expected to be Doms or subs,” Harry piped up.</p><p>“That’s right,” Des said. “We all attended classes together and received a well-rounded education in both areas, only altering our class schedules as necessary when we turned eighteen. It’s just as effective a way of learning.”</p><p>“And it wouldn’t matter if the prediction was wrong,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“I teach Dominance Studies and I teach Submissive Studies,” Louis said. “No reason why students couldn’t learn both. At least consider it.”</p><p>“I’ll bring it up with the School Board,” Mr. Bishop acquiesced. “In the meantime, does anybody have any further questions?”</p><p>XXX</p><p>After exiting the grounds of Princess Park, Harry made a quick goodbye to Louis with promises to see him a little later. He then got in the car with his parents so they could drop him off to meet Liam and Niall. The three of them were going for pizza to celebrate his Birthday and the fact that he was a sub. </p><p>“Here you go,” Anne handed a generous sum of money over. “It’s all on us, we’re paying for the boys too. Have fun, love.”</p><p>“Thanks, mum,” Harry leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “See you later, dad,” he climbed out of the car and hurried over to his two friends who were outside waiting for him, carrying neatly wrapped presents in their arms. “Ok, no chance in hell you wrapped that yourself, Ni.”</p><p>“Of course not, I got Liam to do it,” Niall laughed. “You know how shite my wrapping is. Now come on, mate, let’s get some pizza, I’m starving.”</p><p>The three friends sat down, Liam getting a little flustered as their waitress blatantly flirted with him.</p><p>“Dude,” Niall said as the lady walked away. “That woman is hot. Why don’t you get her number? She’s totally into you.”</p><p>“There’s no mark on her wrist,” Liam pointed out. “I don’t see the point in going for a woman who isn’t a Dom.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Harry acknowledged in understanding.</p><p>“Shame,” Niall commented. “With how forward she was I figured she was a Dom, not a sub. Ah well, plenty more ladies out there for us, Payno.”</p><p>Their pizza came and they tucked in, all sharing slices from their different flavours. They joked about old times, laughing over some of their fondest memories before Liam asked how Harry’s meeting with Mr. Bishop had been.</p><p>“Ok, I guess,” Harry shrugged. “I get to switch to submissive studies and take the appropriate exams. All my coursework for Louis’ lesson has to be checked.”</p><p>“But that’s all Dom stuff,” Niall frowned. </p><p>“I know, but I still worked hard on it and it can still count towards my overall grades,” Harry said. “Plus I’ve got all those Submissive History essays that Zayn set for me. I’ll be able to submit some of those as well.”</p><p>“What about you and Louis?” Liam asked. “Does Bishop know you two are together?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded taking up another slice of pizza. “He just asked us not to draw too much attention to ourselves really. But we don’t have to hide it or keep it a secret anymore.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Liam said. “You can start going out on more dates now.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you won’t have to go out of town,” Niall added. “That’s gotta be nice for you.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry agreed as he took a sip of his coke. “I just hope there isn’t too much gossip when people at school realise I’m dating a teacher.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Niall told him. “I could run around the school naked or something. That’ll distract people.”</p><p>“Ok, do not run around the school naked, mate,” Liam laughed. </p><p>“Fine, fine, I’ll just set the gym on fire, we’ll get out of exercise that way,” Niall said.</p><p>“You seriously need a Dom to keep control of you,” Liam shook his head while Harry sniggered.</p><p>“Nah, I can’t be tamed, at least not for a while,” Niall insisted. “Anyway, let’s have a toast to our main man, Harry Styles, turning eighteen and proving the school system wrong by being a little submissive bitch. Sub Harry,” he raised his glass.</p><p>“Sub Harry,” Liam echoed.</p><p>“Sub me,” Harry grinned clinking his glass with that of his friends before taking a long sip. “Only you left to go,” he nudged Liam with his foot.</p><p>“Yeah, feels like ages away,” Liam said. “I’ll do my exams before I even find out for sure if I’m a sub or not. Honestly, it really sucks being born in August.”</p><p>“At least you always get the nice summer weather for your Birthday,” Harry told him enviously. </p><p>“We totally have to go to a BDSM club together after Liam gets his mark,” Niall said excitedly. “It’s like a rite of passage for everybody when they turn eighteen.”</p><p>“You’re already eighteen, you could go and check it out any time you want,” Liam told him.</p><p>“I’m not going to a place like that on my own,” Niall laughed. “But we should totally go together, even if it’s just once. Louis and Zayn could come too so that we’re not three little subs on our own around leather clad perverts whipping each other or whatever the hell goes on. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Actually, Louis was gonna take me to a BDSM club at some point,” Harry said. “He always said we’d go once I was eighteen. For educational purposes,” he added quickly.</p><p>“Educational my arse,” Niall quipped. “But that’s cool. The three of us can still go together one day when Liam’s old enough.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to go to a place like that,” Liam stated. “I think I’m actually pretty vanilla when it comes to sex,” he shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t care, as soon as you’re eighteen, we’re all going to a BDSM club,” Niall insisted.</p><p>“No point arguing with the lad,” Harry said.</p><p>“Fine, we’ll go,” Liam relented and Niall whooped in celebration.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After finishing at the pizza place, Harry was picked up by Louis and driven back to his boyfriend’s flat. He asked Harry to strip down to his Birthday suit as soon as they were through the front door. Giggling, Harry happily removed his clothing, confidently standing naked in his teacher’s flat.</p><p>“Zayn went out to give us some privacy,” Louis told Harry as he circled the Birthday boy, admiring his nude form. “I think he’s actually on a proper date with that woman he met after New Year.”</p><p>“Stephanie, huh,” Harry mused. “I didn’t think she’d be his type at all.”</p><p>“Neither did I,” Louis replied. “The date will probably be horrendous and he’ll never call her again after but whatever. I’m just pleased to have you all to myself,” he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist from behind and nipped at the star on the back of his neck. “I’m gonna have a lot of fun playing with you tonight.”</p><p>“Well, it’s my Birthday,” Harry pointed out as Louis groped his ass. “Doesn’t that mean you have to do whatever I want?”</p><p>“You might think that,” Louis replied. “But you see, I’m the Dom and you are my sub,” he kissed Harry’s mark. “So I make the rules. You don’t have a problem with that, do you, bitch?”</p><p>“No, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Good,” Louis approved moving to stand in front of him and reaching out to squeeze his balls. “Fair warning, love, I don’t plan on being sweet and gentle with you tonight,” he gripped his hand into the back of Harry’s new shorter-styled hair. “I’m just gonna treat you like the dirty little whore that you are. You will not cum unless I say so,” he informed him before taking the sub’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging roughly before soothing the sting with his tongue. “If you do cum without my permission you’re gonna have your ass punished, babe. And I really plan on pushing your limits tonight and driving you wild. You green?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry confirmed with a pained whine, the Dom still squeezing his balls. </p><p>“Kneel,” Louis let go of Harry’s balls and landed a loud smack to his ass as the Birthday boy dropped to his knees, back straight, head bowed and hands resting on his thighs. “Perfect,” Louis complimented as he took himself out of his pants, tracing the tip of his penis across Harry’s pink lips. “Ready to choke on my cock, baby?”</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry begged.</p><p>Louis shoved himself in, working his hands through Harry’s hair, finding the best way to grip it now he wore it at a shorter length. He maintained eye-contact with the sub, working his hips back and forth as he rammed his hard cock down the boy’s throat. </p><p>“Fuck look at you,” Louis commented as Harry gazed up at him adoringly, looking remarkably innocent considering his mouth was full of dick. “Shit, that’s it,” Louis hooked his thumbs into the corners of Harry’s mouth, stretching his lips wide as he fucked the boy’s mouth, saliva dribbling down the eighteen-year-old’s chin. “Good little bitch,” Louis said approvingly. “Taking me so well. Your mouth feels so fucking good, baby,” he pulled out to smack his cock across Harry’s face, smearing his pre-cum on the subs lips. “Time to move it to the kitchen, love,” Louis tucked himself back into his pants, ruffled Harry’s hair before leading the way, Harry crawling after him. “Here,” he uncorked a bottle of a moderately priced champagne and poured the chilled sparkling liquid into a glass, handing it over to his boyfriend. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry smiled as Louis helped him to his feet, a hand resting on his hip as they clinked their glasses together and drank. </p><p>“You’re welcome, love,” Louis stepped away briefly to collect the strawberries from the fridge. Placing them on the counter, he beckoned Harry towards him, offering a piece of the red fruit to Harry’s lips, stealing a kiss from him as he swallowed the strawberry down. He took up another, teasing it up the length of Harry’s nude body before pushing it through his lips. He took the third strawberry for himself and then ate a bite from a fourth, trailing the remaining half of the strawberry between Harry’s two top nipples, watching the juice run down his torso before swiping his tongue out to lap it up. “Mmm, you taste so sweet,” Louis complimented and Harry released a snort of laughter, causing Louis to smile so wide his eyes crinkled. “Drink up, babe,” Louis took Harry’s glass from him and lifted it to the boy’s lips, tipping the remaining champagne into the boy’s mouth and then kissing him so he could share the taste of the bubbles. </p><p>They moved to the living-room, Louis dropping down onto the middle seat of the sofa, still fully clothed as he pulled a naked Harry to straddle his lap. Facing one another, Louis placed his hands on Harry’s bum, squeezing the meat of his ass between his fingers as he dominated the subs mouth with his tongue. They kissed for a while, Louis occasionally yanking at Harry’s hair, tweaking a nipple and gripping his throat. </p><p>“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Louis promised pushing two fingers into Harry’s mouth. “Ruin your dirty little asshole with my cock,” he told him and Harry whimpered around the fingers in his mouth, sucking them hungrily. Pulling his fingers from Harry’s lips with a pop, Louis teased and toyed around the boy’s opening, occupying Harry’s mouth with his own before pressing kisses down to his neck then sucking yet another love-bite onto his skin, right next to the one he had created earlier during the school day. “You gonna be a good little whore for me, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry panted as the Dom continued to finger around and across his hole but not actually penetrating him. “Want you so bad, Lou,” he claimed. “Want to be your good little sub. Want your cock,” he blushed fiercely as he said it, finding Louis’ lips for another messy kiss. “Please, Lou. Need you to fuck me.”</p><p>“Bedroom,” Louis stated. “Now,” he slapped Harry’s ass.</p><p>The couple quickly made their way to Louis’ room, the Dom stripping off his t-shirt and losing it somewhere along the short journey. Slamming the door shut, he shoved Harry up against it, taking the boy off his feet briefly as he claimed his mouth before pushing down on his shoulders, indicating for the sub to drop to his knees. Moving to the bedside drawer, Louis took out Harry’s submissive collar and walked back to stand above the naked boy, still in trousers himself. </p><p>“You finally get to wear it full time,” Louis pointed out. “If you still want to?” he asked.</p><p>“I want to, Lou,” Harry gripped his boyfriend’s hips, pressing his face against his crotch. “Of course I want to,” he stated looking up at Louis from underneath his eyelashes.</p><p>Smiling, Louis leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. Straightening up, he fit the collar around the subs neck, making sure it wasn’t locked too tight.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Good,” Harry grinned bringing a hand up to touch the collar with his fingertips. “It just feels right. Like it belongs there.”</p><p>“I’m glad,” Louis smiled as he pushed down his trousers and pants. “Now get your little slut ass on the bed so I can fuck ya,” he slapped him around the face playfully and Harry let out a soft giggle as he hurried to the bed. “Remember,” Louis held himself above Harry, arms either side of the sub, trapping him against the mattress. “You don’t cum until I say so.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed feeling nervous but excited. </p><p>During the next fifteen minutes, Louis bound Harry’s wrists above his head, abused his nipples with a set of clamps, stretched his hole nicely around a thick green dildo and teased his balls with a mini vibrator.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry swore, thighs spasming with the effort it took not to cum. </p><p>“You like that, bitch?” Louis asked, his cock hard and leaking as he admired the view of the submissive boy in his bed. “Like being my little plaything? Just letting me do whatever I want to you?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Lou, fuck,” Harry gasped bucking his hips up and clenching around the dildo shoved in his ass. “Louis, please,” Harry begged as the Dom tugged roughly at the nipple-clamps and continued to assault his balls with the vibrator. “I can’t,” he shook his head wildly from side-to-side. “I can’t hold it. Let me cum please.”</p><p>“Greedy boy,” Louis leaned over him and tugged at his lower lip with his teeth. “Not yet,” he told him. “No cumming.”</p><p>“Please, Lou,” Harry whined. “Sir, I can’t… I can’t… I need to cum,” he insisted. “Please?”</p><p>“No,” Louis smirked and Harry whimpered. “If you cum, you’re gonna be punished,” he continued running the vibrator over Harry’s balls and took to pulling the green dildo out of his ass and pushing it back in, roughly fucking him with the toy. “No cumming,” he reminded as Harry practically sobbed from the overstimulation of all he was being subjected to. “Uh-oh,” Louis tutted as Harry lost control and released over himself. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore breathlessly. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he apologised looking up at Louis with wet green eyes.</p><p>“Oh baby, and you were doing so well,” Louis said with mock sympathy, finally taking the vibrator away from the subs balls. “I’m gonna have to punish you now, aren’t I, bitch?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“And since you clearly can’t control yourself,” Louis roughly gripped Harry’s balls before reaching into the bedside drawer and taking out a cock-ring. “I’m gonna have to enforce extra measures to make sure you don’t cum again.” Bending down, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Harry’s cock, smirking as the organ jumped at the action. He gave another painful squeeze to Harry’s balls before he fit the cock-ring on him. “Better clean this up, love,” he swiped up Harry’s cum with his fingers and pushed them past the subs lips. “That’s my good, bitch,” he praised. “Now,” he pulled the green dildo out of Harry’s ass, admiring the way his hole gaped. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and rough, use your pretty whore ass,” he groped the boy’s rear. “And you’re gonna be a good little bitch and take it. I’m gonna cum as many times as I fucking want, but you don’t get to cum at all and you won’t because of this,” he flicked the cock-ring. “Then once I’m done using you, I’m gonna fill your greedy little hole up with a butt-plug and I’m gonna put you in a cock-cage before I take you back home. I’ll be keeping the key obviously,” he stated and Harry whined. “All part of your punishment, baby,” Louis told him. “You won’t cum without my permission next time will you, sweetheart?”</p><p>“No, Sir, I’ll be good,” Harry answered.</p><p>“I know you will, baby,” Louis kissed him before rolling on a condom then pushing into the boy’s already stretched hole, hooking Harry’s legs up onto his shoulders as he rocked into him. The first time they had tried such a position, it had all been a bit too much for Harry and he had babbled out for Louis to stop but had failed to use his colours. Of course, Harry was still so new to the world of sex so it wasn’t too surprising that he had been so overwhelmed. Since then, Louis had tested his boyfriend by recreating the position to check for himself that he could read Harry’s body language accurately and to encourage Harry to vocalise his colours if needed. Harry had called ‘yellow’ once or twice but he seemed to have become adjusted to the position and had confessed to Louis recently that it was now one of his favourites. “Dirty little whore,” Louis complimented as his balls slapped against Harry’s ass with the force of his thrusts. </p><p>All Harry could do was pant and grunt feeling like he could burst into tears or pass out at any moment because it all felt so good and so much and the ring fastened around him prevented him from truly enjoying it.</p><p>Just under an hour later, Harry was a quivering mess. Louis had cum twice. Once by fucking Harry and a second time by fucking his mouth. He shoved the green dildo back into Harry’s hole afterwards, pounding his subs prostate and watching him fall apart, desperate for release but unable to orgasm. He twisted the dildo back out and shuffled down the bed, admiring Harry’s gaping hole before swiping out his tongue for a taste.</p><p>“Oh, Lou, fuck!” Harry whined and he was sure he would have cum at that moment were it not for the cock-ring. “Please,” he babbled. “I want… I need… please, Sir.”</p><p>“Ssh,” Louis soothed pressing a kiss to his pucker before crawling up and settling his weight on top of the school-boy. “I’m not done using you yet, love,” Louis cradled his face tenderly but kissed him fiercely. Shifting himself, Louis moved up the bed and straddled Harry’s face, settling his hole level with the subs mouth. “Come on you dirty bitch, put your tongue in my asshole,” he encouraged. “We both know how much you love to kiss my ass.”</p><p>Sticking his tongue out, Harry obediently flicked and licked at Louis’ opening. He yelped against the man’s rim as the Dom startled him by pinching one of his nipples. But he kept going, devotedly kissing and caressing Louis’ hole with his lips and tongue. A small sigh of disappointment escaped him as Louis moved off of his face, straddling his chest instead. He grunted as Louis took his cock into his warm mouth, just lightly sucking on the end, while he fingered his own ass, Harry’s green eyes lucky enough to have a front-row seat to the tantalising performance.</p><p>“Shit, Lou,” Harry rasped. “So hot,” he summarised, fingers flexing to touch and knead at his boyfriend’s ass, unable to due to his wrists being bound to the headboard. All he could do was watch as Louis’ fingers disappeared inside of his entrance as he slowly stretched himself. “Fuck, Louis,” Harry sighed gazing up at his boyfriend in awe as the Dom slipping his fingers from within himself then twisted awkwardly to push them down Harry’s throat. He sucked greedily, gratefully accepting the taste before Louis pulled his hand away and moved off of him and off of the bed. “Lou?” he tried to get up but was of course helplessly tied to the bed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Louis assured as he opened a fresh condom and rolled it onto Harry’s cock. “I think it’s about time I had a little ride on this slutty cock of yours.”</p><p>“Oh, oh… oh, fuck,” Harry watched on, totally mesmerised by the way Louis’ hole swallowed up his dick. “Louis, Sir, please,” he begged as Louis bounced on his cock, beautiful ass jiggling with the movement. Harry tugged uselessly at his restraints, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch his boyfriend. He’d never been inside Louis before, never even truly dreamed that he ever would get the chance to fuck him. It wasn’t even something he would have particularly wanted to try. But now that he had the visual of Louis riding his dick while still being in charge and as dominant as ever, Harry was sure it would go down as one of the most beautiful moments he ever witnessed in his life. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry was so aroused he believed for a moment that the cock-ring would burst off of him at any second and he would just explode with cum. </p><p>Deciding Harry had endured enough, Louis let the boy’s cock slip from his ass. Turning around he, pumped himself under Harry’s lustful gaze, letting his cum land across the subs torso. Bending down, Louis kissed Harry softly, whispering sweet words to him as the Birthday boy calmed down. As promised, Louis took him home trapped in a cock-cage with a butt-plug up his ass.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, Harry,” Louis kissed him in the car as they parked outside Harry’s house. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Sir,” Harry replied before exiting the car and heading inside, highly self-conscious of the cock-cage and the plug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So Harry is officially a sub, I think Gemma summed it up best... 'Duh'</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I know I recently stated maybe 35 chapters total...</p><p>Ignore that...</p><p>I'm definitely gonna surpass 35...</p><p>The plan now is to finish school and for Liam to turn 18...</p><p>After that it'll be x amount of chapters showing random time jumps to the future...</p><p>Their first Christmas together maybe, moving into a new home, double-dates perhaps, kink scenes, punishment scenes, a 'red' possibly...</p><p>Not too sure, nothing is concrete yet...</p><p>Enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 32</p><p>Overall, life at Princess Park was going well now that Harry was a confirmed sub. Not only was the star clearly marked on the back of his neck, but he also worse his submissive collar to show that he was in a committed relationship. While Harry and Louis respected the rules and requests Headmaster Bishop had made for them, the fact they were in a relationship did not remain secret. They didn’t bring too much attention to themselves and certainly weren’t parading the school corridors and fucking in front of other staff and students. However, it was not entirely uncommon to see the couple exchange a quick peck on the lips every now and then, something that the sub girls in particular seemed to swoon over and adore. </p><p>Naturally, Harry had heard a few comments here and there about his relationship. Many subs in particular seemed curious and shyly pried for a few details about how they got together and questioned if Harry felt safe and respected by their teacher. A few people (mostly boys) seemed to think it was really ‘cool’ and ‘impressive’ that Harry was fucking a teacher. There were plenty of students who just didn’t care, a few who had been unnecessarily rude and several giggly sub girls asking Harry if he could set them up with his boyfriend’s best friend (aka Mr. Zayn Malik). But overall, things proceeded as normal.</p><p>Taking the sub specific subjects was such a relief for Harry. While he had learned a great deal in Dom studies and genuinely found much of it interesting, sitting amongst other subs and really learning about submission just made him feel so comfortable and accepted. It proved for a greater learning experiencing than just reading textbooks on his own or even the private tuition he had received first from Louis and then his replacement. Just hearing the opinions and ideas of a few other people in the classroom on different matters made it all far more engaging. Getting to learn alongside Niall and Liam was just an added bonus. </p><p>He was still living at home with his parents of course, but there was much more freedom for him to see Louis outside of school hours. His parents still expected him to focus on school work of course, but being a teacher, such a thing was equally as important to Louis and he was probably the sternest about Harry completing homework and revising for exams, even more so than his parents were. But it felt so good for Harry to officially be able to refer to Louis as his Dom, even if he wasn’t able to live with him just yet. </p><p>Louis had even taken Harry down to visit his family one weekend so they could celebrate the fact Harry was officially his sub. By the end of the trip, Harry was relieved to have actually learned everybody’s names and found at least one thing with each sibling to bond over. He had also struck up a good rapport with Louis’ mum and step-dad. They’d all been pleasant enough when they met the first time just before Louis’ Birthday and Christmas, but this visit felt different somehow, in a good way. It all felt just a little bit different now that Harry had the reassuring confirmation of the little star on the back of his neck and the comforting weight of the collar around his throat. </p><p>Of course, naturally, Harry couldn’t completely behave himself all the time. At the beginning of March, he entered Louis’ classroom and sat down with Niall and Liam as normal. One of the sub girls, Kelly, sat down alongside them as the friend she usually sat next to was off sick. As they were taking their books out, Kelly couldn’t help but ask Harry questions about his relationship with Mr. Tomlinson. It wasn’t unusual for his peers to be curious about his relationship with Louis. He’d had plenty of people ask him all manner of personal things ever since it got around that Harry was a sub and he and Mr. Tomlinson were a couple. For the most part, Harry chose not to answer people’s invasive questions, but for some reason he felt like telling Kelly, boasting even. </p><p>“Harry, concentrate please,” Louis told him using what Harry thought of as his ‘teacher’ voice. “I won’t warn you again.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” Harry smiled sweetly, cheeks pinking a little knowing that everyone was paying particular interest to how Louis might deal with his sub.</p><p>In Harry’s defence, he had full intentions of setting a good example to the rest of the class and behaving as he usually did. He wanted to be a good boy and show that he was mature enough to respect their teacher/student boundaries within the classroom etc. etc. But seemingly sweet and innocent usually quiet as a mouse Kelly obviously had a mischievous side. She kept enticing Harry back into whispered conversation and laughter, almost daring him to act out a little and see how far he could push Louis and how much he could get away with.</p><p>As it turned out, Louis lost his patience very quickly. Kelly received the typical telling-off and was issued with a detention. She lowered her eyes to her desk, throat thick as she worked hard to contain her tears. The subs always did take being told off by the teacher harder than their Dom counterparts. </p><p>“Harry,” Louis turned to his boyfriend once he had finished reprimanding Kelly. “Up here now, front and centre,” he demanded. “Quiet,” he snapped as most of the room began to buzz about what might happen. Swallowing thickly, Harry stood up, wincing as his chair legs seemed to scrape louder against the floor with everybody watching him. After tucking his chair in, Harry made his way up to the front of the classroom. He assumed he would just get a telling-off and a detention the same as Kelly, but it was seeming more probable that Louis was going to punish him in a Dom/sub context rather than play to their teacher/student dynamic. “Kneel,” he ordered and Harry dropped to the appropriate position. He expected to hear a murmur or even a giggle or two from his classmates but it seemed Louis was exuding extra levels of dominance today as nobody made a sound. “Colour?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry spoke clearly, making sure the other twenty or so students could hear him.</p><p>“Good,” Louis nodded. “As I’m sure you all know by now,” Louis directed to the rest of the class, ignoring Harry for the time being. “Harry is my submissive. I will therefore be punishing him as such. If nothing else, it should make for a good learning demonstration. If anybody feels uncomfortable observing a punishment scene I would ask that you leave now,” he indicated to the door. Nobody moved but one of the girls near the front did hesitantly raise her hand. “Chantelle?” he indicated for her to speak.</p><p>“Um, Mr. Tomlinson, you are going to check that Harry’s ok being publicly punished, right?” Chantelle asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Of course he is,” Niall scoffed.</p><p>“Mind your attitude, Nialler,” Louis said, receiving a mumbled ‘sorry’ back from the Irishman. “Yes, Chantelle, I can assure you that anything you may witness today will be with Harry’s consent. It’s a perfectly sensible question to ask and a very important one. While Harry knows I would never force anything without his approval, you do not and I’m sure Harry appreciates that you would be concerned on his behalf. Right, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered still holding his kneeling position.</p><p>“Take a moment to observe the submissive stance,” Louis encouraged. “You all know about the kneeling position of course. Some of you may have practiced it yourself at home or with your own dominant boyfriends or girlfriends. It isn’t uncommon for parents to ask their children to kneel if they’ve misbehaved either. Although as you all know, kneeling can also be done purely for pleasure or to simply show respect. Sometimes it serves as a little mental exercise to help a sub get in the right frame of mind to relinquish their control to their partner. Submission doesn’t always come easily or naturally. Some people may need to work a little harder to achieve it and that’s ok. Now, looking at Harry’s current position, who can tell me what it is about the pose that identifies he is a sub being punished rather than one kneeling to show respect or anything else?”</p><p>Several hands raised in the air and Louis took an answer from a boy in the middle row. On his knees, Harry tried to maintain the position perfectly so as not to be criticised by his classmates, or indeed his Dom. As the class discussed his predicament (for educational purposes) Harry found himself with more time to reflect on his behaviour and the guilt began to gnaw at him. He hoped Louis would move on to the actual punishment soon so they could get to the part where Louis would call him a good boy and reassure him that he was loved.</p><p>“Ok,” Louis continued. “At some point, even the most wonderful of subs will need to be punished. Harry is a prime example of that,” he said and Harry preened just a little as he let the weight of those praise-filled words wash over him. “Each of you in this room will find yourself being punished by your future Doms at one point or another. There’s no avoiding that. But a punishment is not something to be feared. You should always strive to be the best sub you can and adhere to the rules your Dom sets out for you. A punishment should make an impact and help you learn and grow as an individual and as a couple. But you should never actually be afraid of having to take a punishment from your Dom. If that’s the relationship dynamic you ever find yourself in, get out,” he stated seriously. “A Dom who needs to bully you and keep you afraid is not a good Dom. A relationship based on intimidation and fear is not a healthy one. You may feel nervous to receive a punishment, anxious, guilty, challenged,” he listed. “But you should never be genuinely fearful. You should also never accept punishment if you don’t know what you’re being punished for. The reason for a punishment should be clearly established before or throughout the punishment, never after. Exceptions to this rule would of course be role-play punishments based on a pretend scenario. Now, in a situation such as this, Harry knows what he’s done wrong, I’m sure. But say he had demonstrated such behaviour in somebody else’s classroom and that teacher told me about it in the staff room and I waited a couple of days before suddenly telling him to kneel down for a punishment. Would that be fair? Could Harry be expected to know what the punishment is for? No, of course not. But for the purposes of this learning exercise, who can tell me why Harry is being punished today? Sophie?”</p><p>“He was disrespectful,” she offered.</p><p>Picking up a pen for the whiteboard, Louis handed it to Harry and instructed him to stand and write it down. The teacher then called upon more of his students to offer additional reasons for why Harry was being punished, the sub writing each reason on the board, every letter making him squirm with guilt.</p><p>“Harry, do you think that covers everything?” Louis asked and Harry scanned his eyes over the list he had made.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered surprised by how many points his peers had come up with. If Louis had asked him to explain why he was being punished in a private setting he certainly wouldn’t have come up with as long a list. </p><p>“Read the reasons out loud for me,” Louis requested and Harry did so, shamefully. “Thank you, Harry,” Louis stated taking the pen back from Harry. “Now, as punishment, I’m going to ask you to bend over my desk, trousers and underwear down, and I’m going to give five swats to your balls using a ruler. Colour?”</p><p>“I’m green, Sir,” Harry confirmed suspecting that Louis was going easy on him in front of everyone with just five hits. </p><p>“Ok class, if anybody is uncomfortable to witness this I encourage you to leave now,” Louis gave them another opportunity to forgo witnessing a punishment scene. As they had before, they all remained. “Trousers down, love.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Rachel asked somewhat shyly from the back, Louis signalling for her to continue. “Is it common to use terms of endearment like that during a punishment?”</p><p>“Yeah, shouldn’t we get called derogatory names when we’re being punished?” Zack asked from a few seats beside Rachel.</p><p>“Would anybody like to offer an answer?” Louis asked as he helped Harry shuck his tight skinny jeans down to his ankles, now bent over the desk with his red panties on clear display to the class. “Liam,” he smiled to the most muscular boy in the room.</p><p>“Well, it’s really down to you and Harry isn’t it?” Liam said. “Or whoever the Dom and sub are.”</p><p>“Care to elaborate on that?” Louis encouraged.</p><p>“Different people like different things,” Liam pointed out. “Some subs actually really enjoy the humiliating names, right? So it wouldn’t be any extra punishment to call them a name or two during a scene. If that’s how they like to be addressed then they probably find it as affectionate as the standard terms of endearment like ‘love’ or ‘sweetheart’.”</p><p>“An excellent point,” Louis told him.</p><p>“And just because a sub is being punished doesn’t mean he or she shouldn’t still feel loved and cared for, right?” Liam continued. “Some subs might need the emotional support of being called ‘love’ to help them through a punishment.”</p><p>“Does that answer your question, Rachel, Zack?” Louis asked and they both nodded. “Alright, I’ll take this slow,” Louis said as he pulled Harry’s panties down, exposing his bare bum to the room. “Feel free to ask questions as we go along and myself or Harry will answer as best as we can. Still green, Haz?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry kept his focus on the wood of Louis’ desk cheeks flushing as red as his panties knowing his classmates were now greeted with the sight of his favoured blue butt-plug nestled neatly between his butt-cheeks. He was comfortable enough being nude. It helped that most of the boys had all seen each other in various stages of undress getting ready for Gym class anyway. But showing off the fact he was wearing a sex toy made him feel a little vulnerable in front of the others and he just knew somebody was bound to mention it.</p><p>“Is that a butt-plug?” somebody asked just as Harry anticipated they would.</p><p>“I’ll let you answer that one, Harry,” Louis said.</p><p>“Um, yeah, it’s a butt-plug,” Harry answered. “My Dom doesn’t like me to be empty,” he excused.</p><p>“Ok, spread your legs a little wider,” Louis instructed before taking a firm grip on Harry’s balls.</p><p>“Does that hurt, Harry?” Chantelle wondered. </p><p>“Um, it’s more uncomfortable than painful,” Harry tried to explain, but realistically how was he supposed to explain how it felt to have your testicles crushed in someone’s hand to a girl. “But it makes it easier for Mr. Tomlinson to hit my balls accurately this way.”</p><p>“Isn’t there a risk of hitting your own fingers, Mr. Tomlinson?” somebody else asked.</p><p>“It’s always a possibility,” Louis acknowledged. “Are you ready for the first hit, love?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry fought to keep his body relaxed rather than tensing up. </p><p>“Keep count class,” Louis directed before slapping the wooden ruler against Harry’s balls.</p><p>“One,” Harry and the class counted, the boys of the room wincing in sympathy while the girls seemed morbidly fascinated. “Two,” they counted as Louis smacked his balls again.</p><p>“How does it feel, Harry?” a girl named Morgan who sat up front asked. </p><p>“He’s getting hit in the balls, I’d say it bloody hurts,” one of the boys remarked.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” the girl rolled her eyes. “How does it feel emotionally?” she clarified; her pen poised to make notes. “Is it worse with us all watching? Does knowing this is a punishment make it seem worse than it really is? Are you feeling better about misbehaving with each hit you get? Do you feel like kicking out or crying? Does the punishment feel fair? What are you feeling and thinking?” she asked, genuinely curious in the psychology of it all.</p><p>“Um,” Harry looked to Louis who told him to take his time thinking about his answer. “I guess… I guess it’s more humiliating to be punished publicly. But it might be more effective that way, at least in this situation. I don’t think I’ll be repeating my mistakes and ending up being punished in front of another classroom full of people. Um, I don’t ever enjoy punishments, obviously, but I do appreciate them. Even though the punishment itself might be painful or humiliating it really does make me feel good afterwards.”</p><p>“Like, orgasm good?” somebody asked.</p><p>“No,” Harry laughed a little. “Definitely not. The punishment just helps the guilt and shame to find a bit of peace so I can accept that I messed up but, like… it’s ok. I’m going to learn from it and I’ll be forgiven for it very shortly. And even if we, as subs, do mess up and get into trouble sometimes, the way we take a punishment can really show how good a sub we actually are and our Doms can be proud of us for handling a punishment so well. Right, Sir?”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis agreed as he guided Harry to stand and turn to face the classroom. “Now, what do you notice about Harry from this angle?”</p><p>“His massive cock puts the rest of us lads to shame,” Zack offered and there were titters of good-natured laughter.</p><p>Harry himself couldn’t help but smile just a little smugly and he could tell that Louis was amused.</p><p>“Impressive size aside, has anybody noticed anything else?” Louis prompted.</p><p>“He’s soft,” one of the girls in the second row stated.</p><p>“Exactly,” Louis said. “He’s not receiving sexual pleasure from this. We are clearly in punishment territory,” he guided Harry to bend back over the desk. “Let’s resume,” he stated before striking Harry’s balls with the ruler again, the classroom flinching in shock as they counted it as number three. </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson?” Derek asked. “How does punishing Harry feel for you?”</p><p>“Yeah, how’s the experience from the Dom’s perspective?” Morgan added on and the majority seemed just as intrigued. </p><p>“Right, well, there is disappointment on my end, naturally,” Louis explained rubbing soothing circles onto Harry’s lower back. “No Dom likes to see their submissive misbehaving or breaking rules. Harry is normally incredibly well behaved and actually I rarely have to punish him. I know he can do better and I expect better. So it does let me down on the occasions he acts out like this.”</p><p>“What about anger?” Morgan asked. “I mean, they say it’s dangerous and unwise for a Dom to distribute a punishment while angry, right?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Louis nodded in agreement. “If a Dom is too angry then he or she is in no state of mind to provide a physical punishment. In those situations it is far safer for the Dom to ask the sub to kneel or stand in a corner while the Dom goes to another room to calm down. Too often angry Doms have taken their emotions out on a sub, not even having the rationale to listen when a sub uses the safewords. Now, while Harry has acted in a way that warrants a punishment, his misbehaviour is a mild one in the grand scheme of things. As his Dom, and as his teacher, I was much more irritated by the way he behaved rather than being truly angered. Hopefully, you can all tell by my body language and the tone of my voice that I am not a threat to Harry and that I am calm enough to be administering his punishment.” There were general murmurs of agreement from the class. “I do not enjoy having to punish Harry. Though sometimes a punishment scene can be a good excuse for a Dom to indulge in a kink he or she particularly enjoys that the sub doesn’t necessarily share, but the sub doesn’t feel the need to have it listed as a ‘red’. In those situations, a Dom could find some pleasure in teaching their sub a lesson. Punishment sessions can be particularly good for new couples. It helps both parties to learn how far they can push one another and the intimacy of aftercare can only bring two people closer together. And as a sub, you will rarely be so vulnerable as you are when taking a punishment. Many would argue that a punishment scene is a greater demonstration of trust and love than simply having sex.”</p><p>“What? That’s crazy,” somebody claimed.</p><p>“Nah, I get it,” Niall defended Louis’ statement. “Think about it. You go to a party, have a few drinks, hook-up with somebody. Maybe you just make-out. Maybe you go all the way and have sex. I bet you won’t let some random hook-up punish you though. You can have sex with anybody,” he shrugged. “But exploring kinks and issuing and taking punishments, that’s for a serious relationship. Harry wouldn’t be bent over that desk right now if he and Mr. Tomlinson weren’t seriously committed to one another.”</p><p>“Do Doms ever worry a punishment might be too much?” Chantelle asked changing the subject slightly. “I mean, you’re more experienced than Harry and you teach Dom and sub studies for a living so you have an advantage of really knowing what you’re doing. The rest of us probably won’t have that whenever we get serious with a Dom. If I met a guy my own age and we tried for a serious commitment, how would he really know what my limits are? I don’t even know that stuff for sure myself yet.”</p><p>“A Dom has just as much to learn as a sub does,” Louis claimed. “And everybody is different so a Dom and a sub will always need to learn and explore about one another when they first get together. Making sure Harry is safe and emotionally stable is of great importance to me. Communication is key but I also keep a close eye on Harry. I monitor his body language; I check his facial expressions. Asking a sub to count or confirm colours grants the opportunity to take note of the sound of their voice. Does the sub sound like they’re in too much pain, do they sound distressed, are they emotionless, are they still in the room at all or are they lost in their own head? No Dom or sub will have everything worked out as soon as they meet, no matter how compatible their reds, yellows and greens might be. Every Dom and sub will need to communicate and get to know each other. Harry and I are still very much exploring our relationship and getting to know what the other likes and dislikes. It can be a scary time in a relationship, but it’s an exciting time too. Ready to continue, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered. “Four,” he continued as Louis landed another blow to his balls.</p><p>“You’re really coherent, Harry,” Zack observed sounding almost impressed. “I’d be bawling like a baby if my nuts were getting smacked like that.”</p><p>“It’s definitely not fun,” Harry admitted with a grimace. “But this isn’t a typical punishment,” he pointed out. “Mr. Tomlinson has taken it slow so you can discuss things and ask questions. That’s given me time to recover between hits I guess. Normally the hits would come faster and I wouldn’t get a break in between unless I needed to colour or if my Dom thought it appropriate to pause.”</p><p>“Your balls do look a little red though, mate,” Niall pointed out.</p><p>“Let’s hit your balls with a wooden ruler, Niall, see how red yours get,” Harry shot back sarcastically.</p><p>“I’d let your sister take a ruler to my balls,” Niall sniggered and Harry groaned.</p><p>“Remember to tell Gemma that, love,” Louis said to his boyfriend. “She may take Niall up on the offer. Anyway, just one more hit to go,” he smacked the ruler against Harry’s balls for the final time.</p><p>“Five,” Harry and his classmates counted together. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis fondled Harry’s sore balls tenderly.</p><p>“Well done, Haz,” Liam said supportively. </p><p>“Yeah, good job, mate,” Derek started a round of applause, the others joining in.</p><p>Louis then talked the class through his aftercare session with Harry, inviting them to continue to ask questions about the experience. The teacher noted how his class of submissive students seemed equally as eager to learn about the Dom point of view to it all. He made a mental reminder to bring it up with Headmaster Bishop. Perhaps Harry’s dad’s old school had it right by teaching students both areas.</p><p>“Ok, love,” he kissed Harry’s cheek then handed him the ruler he had been punished with. “You will keep this on your desk for the remainder of the lesson. Then you will carry it with you to your next class and keep it out on your desk there and so on. If any of your teachers ask why, you explain to them it is part of your punishment. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded, blushing faintly as he carried the ruler back to his desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So really, I feel like the story officially ended last chapter and now everything coming after is like a long epilogue broken down into however many chapters...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Hope everybody's staying safe and doing ok...</p><p>This is a short chapter, hope you enjoy it...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 33</p><p>The school year was racing by and Harry, Liam and Niall were studying hard for their upcoming exams. Or at least, they had every intention of studying hard and they did well for close to forty minutes. But then Niall suggested they take a break so as not to overdo things. They just planned to grab a drink, maybe make a sandwich and sit outside in the fresh air for five to ten minutes. Somehow, their break time mutated into them kicking a football around Niall’s back-garden and ignoring their textbooks piled on the Horan’s dining table. </p><p>Later that evening, Harry was picked up by his Dom, his boyfriend treating him to a meal at a nice restaurant. He loved that they could go out as a couple in their own town now and it made him feel so grown-up to be able to show off his relationship publicly, his collar settled proudly against his throat. But on this particular night, the sub couldn’t help but feel a bubble of guilt blowing up inside of him over his failure to study effectively. </p><p>“Everything ok, love?” Louis asked reaching for his hand across the table and giving a squeeze, perceptive as always of his subs well-being.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” Harry apologised straightening up and presenting his Dom with a smile. “I don’t mean to be so distracted.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Louis told him. “You’re probably just studying too hard,” he reasoned. “That’s why I thought I’d take you out tonight. Give you a well-earned break. You deserve it,” he smiled proudly, causing the guilty bubble in Harry’s stomach to expand to twice its original size.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry cast his eyes down guiltily. “Could I excuse myself to the restroom?”</p><p>“Sure,” Louis permitted seeming slightly confused over Harry being so formal. He put it down to Harry wanting to make a good impression in such a fancy restaurant. </p><p>Washing his hands at the sink in the restroom, Harry took a few quiet minutes to gather his thoughts. He was conflicted. He felt bad for not having studied appropriately with his friends. His guilt was made worse by the fact Louis was treating him to a posh dinner as a way to help him relax from all the supposed hard studying he ought to have been doing. The sub in him longed to admit the truth to his Dom, to accept the consequences and endure the punishment so that he could be forgiven and the awful guilty feeling would fade away. But as Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend, Harry simply wanted to enjoy a lovely date with the gorgeous man.</p><p>“After,” Harry promised himself. “We’ll have a nice evening together and then I’ll come clean later.”</p><p>He returned to the main part of the classy restaurant, pausing at Louis’ side to peck him on the cheek before sliding back into his seat and presenting his Dom with a smile. Louis gazed back fondly before unfolding the menu, prompting Harry to do the same. They made their decisions, sharing their choices with one another, and as if he had read their minds, their waiter appeared to take their order, Louis speaking for the pair of them.</p><p>“You’re so good to me, Sir,” Harry complimented and the older man beamed. </p><p>“And you’re wonderful to me,” Louis claimed. “I couldn’t be more proud to have you as my sub.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry blushed faintly on the receiving end of Louis’ fond looks.</p><p>The meal was delicious. The atmosphere of the restaurant was delightful. Louis was charming and humorous and every look and touch made Harry fall in love with him just a little bit more as his smart trousers began to strain around the growing bulge between his legs. The couple were playing footsie under the table, the act instigated by Louis and it all made Harry’s heart swoon but that niggling feeling of guilt persisted. Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could last before he had to confess to his Dom that he had been naughty and neglected his studies.</p><p>“Oh, I love this piece,” Louis said as the pianist and string quartet started up a new classical performance. “Dance with me,” the Dom extended his hand to the sub and Harry took it, allowing Louis to pull him up and slow-dance with him beside their table. “You look really beautiful tonight, love,” he whispered into Harry’s ear as they swayed gently from side-to-side. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself until we get back to mine. I may just have to bend you over the table and take you right here.”</p><p>“Sir,” Harry whined feeling his cock stiffen even more uncomfortably inside his trousers.</p><p>“Would you like that, Haz?” Louis asked, his words caressing the shell of Harry’s ear. “Would you like to make it clear to all these pretentious posh twats around us that you’re my pretty little sub? So many of these men and women have been drooling over you all night. Imagine the looks on their faces when they see how well you take my cock and just how desperate you are for a good hard fuck.”</p><p>“Sir,” Harry repeated breathlessly clinging tight to Louis’ blazer. Even with all the blood rushing to his cock, the guilt was still pumping away inside of him. “I’ve been bad,” the admission came out as a whisper.</p><p>“How so?” Louis enquired, tugging at the back of Harry’s collar so that the accessory was uncomfortably tight around his throat, forcing the boy to bend his head back and look up.</p><p>“Nrgh,” Harry whimpered, caught unawares by the tension Louis placed on his neck. “We didn’t study,” he confessed. “I’m sorry,” he added as he dropped to his knees when Louis pushed down on his shoulders, the Dom’s fingers now gripped into Harry’s short curls, forcing him to look up at him. “We were doing ok for a little while. Then we took a break and just… we just never got back to it. I’m really sorry, Sir,” his cheeks flushed with shame. It would be obvious to anyone who looked at them that he was a disobedient sub. He didn’t like the idea of being perceived that way or causing Louis such embarrassment in such a fancy place.</p><p>“So, here I am treating you for all your hard work, when actually you spent the day slacking with your friends?” Louis did not sound impressed.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry admitted. He really hated disappointing his Dom and he’d been doing so well since the punishment he’d received in Louis’ classroom. He’d barely been punished at all since then. Only a couple of light punishments for masturbating without permission and Louis himself had admitted that it was unrealistic for Harry to completely obey the ‘no masturbating without permission’ rule. “I’m really sorry, Sir.”</p><p>“I know you are,” Louis sighed. “Am I to punish you here, or will I be punishing you at home?”</p><p>“I’ll take my punishment here, Sir,” Harry answered. As mortifying as it may be to receive a public punishment in front of strangers, hopefully it should demonstrate that Louis was a good Dom and that he was a good sub.</p><p>“Very well, remove my belt,” Louis instructed and Harry did so. “You’ll take five warm-up spanks from my hand, fifteen from the belt. That’s twenty altogether. You will count out loud and thank me for each one. Failure to do so will result in us starting over. Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry consented and Louis pulled him to his feet and bent him over the table. He swallowed thickly as his trousers and underwear were pulled down to his ankles, exposing him to the room in preparation for his public spanking. “One, thank you, Sir,” Harry counted. Having grown accustomed to and enjoying pleasurable spankings from Louis, it always shocked him just how hard Louis could hit when the spanking wasn’t intended in a playful manner. He shuddered to think just how painful a spanking session would be if Louis were an abusive Dom because he knew the man never struck him as hard as he was capable of. “Two, thanks you, Sir,” he was vaguely aware of some of the other diners murmuring about the fact he was being punished. “Three, thank you, Sir,” he concentrated on the sting in his bum to distract himself from the whispers and judgement of the nosy on-lookers. “Four, thank you, Sir… Five, thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“Good boy, you’re doing so well for me,” Louis told him as he folded his belt in half and did a test hit on his own hand before lashing out on Harry’s nude ass.</p><p>“Six, thank you, Sir,” Harry jumped slightly, the sting of the belt harsher than that of Louis’ hand. “Seven, thank you, Sir,” his face flushed scarlet as he heard a businessman at a table nearby comment to his work colleague about how his ass jiggled. “Eight, thank you, Sir,” he closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms to avoid the stares.</p><p>“I don’t think so, bitch,” Louis chided as he hooked a finger into Harry’s collar and forced his head up. “You agreed to be punished publicly, therefore you will keep your face on display and make eye-contact with anybody who chooses to look at you. If you’re so prepared to disturb their dinner by having to get your naughty bottom spanked then they have every right to look at you while it happens and make you feel ashamed. Keep counting,” he warned before slapping the belt against the curve of his buttocks. </p><p>“Nine, thank you, Sir,” Harry counted dutifully. The humiliating ordeal continued all the way up to twenty. “Twenty, thank you, Sir,” Harry whimpered breathlessly, face and ass-cheeks a matching crimson. </p><p>“I think you ought to apologise to the people at the tables closest to us,” Louis suggested. “Tell them you’re sorry they had to witness your naughty sub ass get spanked. Underwear and trousers stay down. Go on,” Louis gave a gentle shove and kept a careful eye on his boyfriend as he awkwardly walked to the closest table, his belted ass and cock and balls on full show.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Harry’s voice shook a little with nerves. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt so awkward or embarrassed. “I’m sorry you had to witness my naughty sub ass get spanked.”</p><p>“Not at all,” one of the three snobby women laughed. “We rather enjoyed the show.”</p><p>“It was very amusing,” another said airily. “You do make the most pitiful sounds when you get spanked. I was sure you were going to start crying like the little bitch you must know you are.”</p><p>“Next table, Harry,” Louis called out from their table.</p><p>Trousers and pants around his ankles, Harry awkwardly shuffled to the next table where the two businessmen were seated.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to witness my naughty sub ass get spanked,” he apologised. The two gave him a brief nod of acknowledgment before discussing his punishment in great detail with one another, speaking as though Harry wasn’t there so he carried on to the next table to repeat his apologies. “I’m sorry you had to witness my naughty sub ass get spanked.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” a lady sporting a diamond necklace inclined her head respectfully. “You did very well dear. I’m sure your Dom is proud of you for handling it so well.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry offered her a genuine smile before carrying on to the next table. Two tables later, he returned to Louis and waited further instruction.</p><p>“You’re a good boy,” Louis pressed a kiss to his temple. “You took your spanking so well for me. But you do not deserve any dessert tonight. However, this is a lovely restaurant, we don’t come to places like this often. I’m not missing out on dessert because of your misbehaviour. Your trousers and underwear will remain down and you will be on your knees warming my cock with your mouth. Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry replied.</p><p>So Harry spent the rest of his time at the restaurant on his knees, mouth stretched around Louis’ cock, the Dom turning his chair sideways so that Harry’s bare spanked ass was on display rather than him being under the cover of the table. Louis seemed to make a point of taking his time to eat his dessert, occasionally petting Harry’s hair and softening his resolve just enough to pull Harry’s lips off of him and feed him the final bite of dessert.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Harry remained focused and achieved a great deal more with his next study session.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Thank you so much for reading...</p><p>Hope you enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 34</p><p>As exams loomed ever closer, the usual structure of their regular lessons seemed to disappear. Rather than the teachers of Princess Park teaching anything new to the final year students, they instead devoted the class time to studying and revision for their upcoming exams. Mr. Tomlinson seemed to be one of perhaps three teachers in the school who continued to conduct each class as normal.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Niall complained as he, Liam and Harry left Louis’ classroom and headed to the cafeteria for their much needed lunch break. “I can’t believe he’s still giving us homework. Haz, I know you love him, mate, but can’t you suck his dick extra hard or something to get us out of these essays? I mean five-hundred words on both the positive and negative impact of verbal humiliation towards a sub? Really?”</p><p>“Five-hundred words really isn’t that much,” Harry reasoned. “I’ll probably struggle not to go too much over. Besides, Louis is really passionate about teaching. He just wants us to learn as much as we can so we’re all prepared to be the best Doms or subs we can be once we leave Princess Park.”</p><p>“Alright teacher’s pet,” Niall rolled his eyes. “But really, what’s the worst he could do if I just refused to hand an essay in? I mean, the school year’s nearly over. Plus I must have some kind of privileges of being best mates with his boyfriend.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Louis’ pretty strict,” Liam said. “And he’s professional too. He’s never given Harry special treatment so I doubt he’d give you any. If you don’t do the essay then he could give you detention, make you write lines, stop you from going to the Prom,” he listed. “It’s better to just do the essay, mate. Me and Harry can help you.”</p><p>“Urgh, fine, I’ll do the damn essay,” Niall groaned as they joined the lunch queue. “You know, if you’d dated Zayn instead of Louis I reckon there would have been more benefits for us. I mean, Zayn obviously loves Art and everybody enjoys his classes because he’s so laidback and cool. But he’s not strict about giving out a shite load of homework or anything. And if he does set homework he isn’t really bothered if people don’t hand anything in. He’d rather focus on the students who have a real interest than waste his time telling off those who don’t. Zayn would let us all be so lazy and if you guys were fucking we could sit in his Art room at lunch time and share a joint or something.”</p><p>“I don’t think Zayn’s that irresponsible,” Liam defended. “He wouldn’t allow such things to happen on school grounds. And as much as I like Zayn I think he’d be a terrible boyfriend for Harry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think him being straight would ruin our imaginary sex-life,” Harry sniggered as they sat down together, carefully setting down their lunch trays. </p><p>“Well, yes,” Liam acknowledged. “But I wasn’t actually thinking about Zayn’s sexuality at all. Hypothetically, let’s pretend he was gay, I still don’t think he’s the right Dom for you. I’m not sure Zayn’s the right Dom for anybody right now. How many different girls has he been with since you started dating Louis?”</p><p>“A few,” Harry answered. “Nobody really serious.”</p><p>“Right, just a bunch of casual flings and hook-ups,” Liam summarised. “Zayn wouldn’t be able to commit to Harry. He isn’t ready to commit to any sub just yet.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I just think maybe he hasn’t found the right girl,” Harry shrugged. “I think he’d be a good Dom though.”</p><p>“He’d be great,” Niall agreed. “He probably wouldn’t even give any rules or punishments. You’d just get to smoke week, eat junk-food and have sex. Sounds cool to me.”</p><p>“And with that attitude, you prove exactly why you have so much to learn as a sub and why you are not yet ready for a Dom of your own,” Harry told him and Liam nodded his agreement. “Anyway, I don’t need to imagine some alternate world where I date Zayn. I’m quite happy living in this reality and being with Louis.”</p><p>“So you should be, you guys are ridiculously cute together,” Liam supported. “I really hope I can find somebody to look at me the way that Louis looks at you. Or the way that Niall that looks at pizza.”</p><p>The trio shared a laugh at Niall’s expense as they ate their lunch.</p><p>In their next class, their teacher encouraged them to group up and study for their exams. He then polished his glasses before hooking them back onto his ears as he kept his eyes glued to his laptop screen.</p><p>“Think he’s watching porn on there?” Niall asked.</p><p>“In a classroom, don’t be gross,” Liam remarked. “Especially with students. He could probably get fired or arrested for something like that. Maybe he’s catching up on emails or teacher stuff. Or shopping online. Or just playing a game.”</p><p>“Actually, I think Nialler’s right,” Harry stated uncomfortably. “He looks a bit flustered and if you look closely I think you can definitely see some kind of sex act in the reflection of his glasses,” he whispered.</p><p>“Shite, you can as well,” Niall realised. </p><p>“Should we report him?” Liam asked.</p><p>“He’s not causing any harm,” Niall shrugged.</p><p>“But it’s so unprofessional,” Liam shook his head. </p><p>“Does he really deserve to potentially lose his job over it though?” Niall asked. “Just ignore it, mate.”</p><p>“Yeah, we should use this time to study,” Harry said already having turned his focus to some of his work books. </p><p>For a while, they successfully helped one another to study, testing each other by asking random questions about different key areas and subject matters. Then it became clear that the group of Dom boys and girls on the table beside them kept whispering about them. </p><p>“Ask him,” one of the girls said looking to her friend.</p><p>“No way, you ask him,” he retorted. </p><p>“I’m not asking him,” the first girl insisted vehemently. </p><p>“Well I’m not asking either,” claimed the boy. “Matty, you ask him.”</p><p>“No way, he might think I’m gay,” Matty refused.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’ll ask him,” a second Dom girl groaned before shuffling backwards in her chair so she could lean against the boys’ table. “Hi Harry,” she smiled.</p><p>“Felicia,” Harry greeted cautiously. </p><p>“So, you and Mr. Tomlinson,” Felicia said. “You two make such a hot couple.”</p><p>“Um, thanks,” Harry replied slowly. </p><p>“We were just wondering who puts what where if you know what I mean?” her eyes were filled with mirth as she quirked an eyebrow, her friends stifling giggles behind her. “I mean, if you look at you,” she gestured down Harry’s tall muscular body. “Then look at Mr. Tomlinson and that ass of his,” she fanned herself. “I mean, that’s one beautiful booty. Surely you must be the one on top, right? That’s pretty wild, Styles. Making a teacher your little bitch.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, not that it’s any of your business,” Harry told her with a glare, feeling increasingly irritated when all she did was laugh in response. </p><p>“Oh come on, we’re all friends here,” Felicia claimed.</p><p>“We’re really not,” Harry stated and she had the nerve to laugh again, glancing back at her friends who were pealing with laughter.</p><p>“Just admit it, Mr. Tomlinson is obviously a big subby bottom,” Felicia insisted. “It’s obvious. Is his dick even big enough to satisfy a sub?”</p><p>“Trust me, he gets the job done,” Harry’s hands were starting to shake from anger. “Definitely does a better job than you or your shitty little friends could.”</p><p>“Just ignore her, mate,” Liam advised.</p><p>“Hey, Styles,” Matty leaned forward with a wicked glint in his eyes, obviously intending to cause offence. “Is it true that your precious Mr. Tomlinson has a multi-coloured dick?”</p><p>“Yeah, every colour of your mum’s lipstick, you arsehole,” Niall snapped at him. “Now fucking piss off. We’re trying to study. Unlike you lot, we plan to do more with our lives than ask people ‘do you want fries with that?’”</p><p>Luckily, the school bell rang signalling the end of class before the argument could escalate any further. Matty very much seemed like the asshole kind of Dom who would physically lash out at a sub. Not that Harry, Liam and Niall couldn’t handle themselves if the situation called for it. While Liam was probably the strongest of them, he wasn’t the violent type and neither was Harry. But with the muscles they had they certainly wouldn’t go down easy. Niall may not be as tall or as muscular but he didn’t care about getting his hands dirty. He would happily gauge out somebody’s eyes and bite their testicles if it came down to a fight.</p><p>“Pathetic piece of shite,” Niall grumbled as Matty and his Dom friends walked away down the corridor. “I feel sorry for the poor fucker who ends up with that for a Dom.”</p><p>“He’ll grow out of it, hopefully,” Liam shrugged. “It’s better to just ignore dickheads like that. Are you ok, Haz?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Harry said though he was still clearly irritated by the encounter. “Who cares what those wankers think, right?”</p><p>“Exactly,” Liam approved. </p><p>XXX</p><p>There were just two days left to go before the exams would begin. Harry was set up in the dining-room, an array of notepads and textbooks spread out on the table as he tried to cram in as much studying as possible.</p><p>“Harry, darling, I made you a sandwich and I got you a fresh glass of juice,” Anne told him setting the items before him. “You need to give yourself a little break. Studying too hard won’t do you any good.”</p><p>“I just feel like there’s so much I didn’t get to learn,” Harry sighed. “If the school let me switch classes when I told them they classified me wrong I wouldn’t feel so lost and stressed right now. It’s not fair,” he complained. “I don’t know if I can do it, mum. I’m trying so hard and I don’t know if it’s going to be enough.”</p><p>“Oh, honey, relax,” Anne advised stroking his hair. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself. It’s all going to be ok. Now, have a drink and have something to eat. Once you’re finished I can test you on some of this stuff if you like?”</p><p>“Please,” Harry agreed. “That’ll help so much, mum. I’m really struggling with Submissive Pop Culture. I know it’s not considered one of the most important exams but I’ve just gotten so used to dissecting everything from the perspective of a Dominant that I can’t quite get my head around it.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I’ll help you,” Anne assured. “But first, eat,” she requested. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The nightmare that was exams had begun. They had managed to get through a week of completing exams for their regular subjects. Harry felt fairly satisfied that he performed well in Math, English and Science etc. He wasn’t convinced he did particularly well in French but he gave it a good go. Now it was time for the Dom and sub specific exams. Harry of course was taking the sub exams and he couldn’t help but feel sick with nerves. He really wanted to do well but he just didn’t feel he’d had enough time to truly prepare.</p><p>“Haz, mate, you look awful,” Niall told him.</p><p>“Cheers,” Harry drawled sarcastically.</p><p>“He’s right though, you don’t look well,” Liam said. “Did you sleep at all last night?”</p><p>“Not really,” Harry admitted sheepishly. “I wanted to get as much studying in as possible.”</p><p>“You’ve been studying non-stop for over a month now,” Liam pointed out. “You need to give your brain a rest. You should have gotten a decent night’s sleep.”</p><p>“Well, too late now,” Harry sighed. “Fuck, what if I fail everything? Louis will be so disappointed in me.”</p><p>“Relax, you’ll be fine,” Niall encouraged. “Here,” he pulled a cereal bar out of his trouser pocket. “I was gonna have it before the exam started but I think you need it more than me.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry claimed.</p><p>“Just eat it,” Niall told him seriously. “It’s not often I share food. Take it. You look about ready to pass out. I bet you skipped breakfast this morning.”</p><p>“I was studying, there wasn’t time,” Harry excused as Niall forced the cereal bar into his hand. “Mmm, thanks,” he looked to his friend gratefully, fully appreciating how much he’d needed something to eat as soon as he took the first bite. He’d barely finished chewing the final mouthful when they were being called to enter the exam hall, teachers checking they didn’t have phones or notes and such on their person on the way in. “Good luck, guys,” Harry whispered to his friends.</p><p>Entering the chilly hall, Harry searched through the rows of desks looking for his name. From the corner of his eye, he saw a girl with the last name ‘Smith’ waving to him and pointing to the desk behind her. Harry made his way over, offering her a smile, before double-checking that it was indeed his name before taking his seat. As quietly as he could, he let out a breath of air, feeling sick with nerves as multiple pieces of knowledge and trivia circulated his brain. Soon enough, everybody was seated and Harry was sure he couldn’t be the only student experiencing the tension. Glancing around himself, he indeed saw a few nervous faces and one of the boys from his English class definitely looked paler than normal. </p><p>At the front of the hall, one of the teachers (a Dom) reminded them that there was to be absolutely no talking and no bathroom breaks. They were then instructed to turn their paper over and begin. The hall was filled with the sound of ruffling paper and clicking pens as well as a few scrapes of chair legs against the floor as a number of people shifted closer to the desk. Harry soon discovered that his desk was a little wobbly. He frowned and seriously felt like complaining but he suspected nothing would be done about it and he would just be told to carry on and do his best. Reading the first question through, Harry chewed on the end of his pen as he thought over his answer before starting to write, the table wobbling as he scrawled his pen across the page of his Submissive Pop Culture exam. </p><p>By the time he finished, there were just over twenty minutes left to spare. He flipped his paper back to the front sheet and began re-reading all of his answers, making a few adjustments here and there. He was less than halfway through when the teacher called for them to put their pens down, announcing that their time was up. A few members of staff made their way between the rows, snatching the papers off the desk and taking them away. They were permitted to leave the hall a row at a time and would have a thirty-minute break before their next exam would begin. Pushing his way through countless students asking one another how they thought they did, Harry searched for Niall and Liam, finding them with a group of four girls and discussing the answer to the question on the back page.</p><p>“Back page?” Harry asked feeling his heart drop to his stomach. </p><p>“Yeah,” one of the girls said. “It was basically a mini essay worth twenty marks.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore walking away and shoving the door with more force than necessary as he exited the building.</p><p>“Haz, wait up, mate,” Liam called as he and Niall jogged after him. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I completely fucked it up,” Harry felt his throat tighten as tears threatened to spill. “I didn’t realise there was a question on the back page. Shit, I’ve failed for sure. I’m such an idiot. Louis even told me yesterday to make sure I checked the back and I completely forgot. Fuck.”</p><p>“It’s ok, man, it was just one question,” Niall reasoned. “I’m sure you did great on the rest of it.”</p><p>“I didn’t,” Harry sighed. “I was re-checking my answers and a lot of them didn’t make sense or go into enough detail so I had to add more. But I didn’t make it even halfway through. That’s over half the paper that’s filled with weak barely complete answers and to make matters worse I missed out on the final question that could have gotten me up to twenty extra marks. Fucking hell,” he grumbled feeling incredibly angry with himself.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it,” Liam consoled wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Harry willingly leaned in to the embrace, very much needing the comfort. “It’s done now. You can’t do anything about it. Just focus on the next one. You’re gonna kick ass.”</p><p>Harry had a quick five-minute cry before collecting himself and trying to get himself into a positive attitude to face his Submissive History exam. </p><p>An hour and a half later, Harry’s exam was collected from his tiny wobbling table and Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. He felt a little more confident that the Submissive History test had gone better and genuinely felt he had earned himself a respectable grade. There were no more exams to be done for the remainder of the day, for which Harry was grateful as he didn’t think he could take the pressure of another one so soon.</p><p>“A bunch of people are going to McDonalds,” Niall stated. “You in?” he asked Harry and Liam.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed desperate for some salty fries and a coke. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a Friday afternoon and Harry felt like his eyes were burning and his head was ready to explode as he glared down at his final exam. The scratching of pen against paper all around him left him feeling incredibly agitated. To make matters worse, he was stuck with the rickety wobbling table again. He had been growing increasingly stressed all week long and he felt constantly close to tears.</p><p>Before he had entered his final exam, Louis had appeared, giving him a kiss to wish him luck. He’d also presented him with a tiny cuddly frog to sit on his desk and act as a little mascot for his final exam. Harry was touched. It was such a sweet idea and he proudly perched his adorable little frog on his desk. </p><p>Then before the exam started, one of the ladies up front came along and looked down at him with disapproval, demanding to know what it was.</p><p>“Um, a frog,” Harry replied wondering what her issue was.</p><p>“I think it best if I sit Mr. Frog over here,” she claimed snootily as she swiped the little amphibian up and placed him on the empty desk in the next row.</p><p>Harry glared at the back of her head, silently seething. Did the woman believe the inanimate frog was somehow going to provide him with all the correct answers? Harry was further enraged to see a boy a few seats in front had his mobile phone in his trouser pocket, a device he genuinely could use to cheat on the exam. Yet the woman didn’t feel the need to confiscate that, instead the old hag had it out for his poor innocent frog. Rationally, he knew the woman simply hadn’t seen the phone and Harry wasn’t prepared to be the person to rat somebody out, but still he felt angry and miserable and he just wanted the exam to be over with. </p><p>Two hours later, Harry rubbed at his face and collected his frog before filing out of the gym hall. He may have accidentally stomped on the woman’s foot on his way out. He wasn’t sorry for it. </p><p>“Hello, love,” Louis greeted brightly, waiting for Harry just outside the school building. “How do you think it went?”</p><p>Harry just collapsed into Louis’ arms and cried.</p><p>“Ssh, ssh, it’s ok, babe, it’s over,” Louis cooed. “You did the best you could. I’m proud of you no matter what, ok? Come on, let me take you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I always like to hear what you think... Especially since I don't get out much since the virus... Comments are basically my social interaction these days...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* BIG SIGH*</p><p>Phew, so glad the exams are over. I mean, they were fake exams, but still, writing the last chapter genuinely reminded me of the real-life stress we all experience at that stage of our lives... </p><p>Moving on from that...</p><p>Here's a kind of 'nothing' 'filler' type chapter...</p><p>Hope you like it anyway...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 35</p><p>With Louis’ help, Harry allowed his body and mind to release the stress that had been eating away at him due to the exams. Now they were over and there was nothing more to be done. He would receive his results in a couple of months and do his best not to dwell on it until then. Sharing a bubble bath with Louis was certainly a marvellous way for Harry to unwind and simply relax. </p><p>“This is nice,” Harry sighed contentedly from his position between Louis’ legs. “Think we could stay here forever?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Louis laughed as he toyed with Harry’s nipples gently. “The water will go cold and at some point Zayn will have to come in for a shit and I definitely don’t want to endure that.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Harry acknowledged. “Maybe when we get out and dry off we can curl up in bed naked together and stay there forever. It’ll be perfect. We can kiss and cuddle all the time, have sex whenever we want and we can order takeaway and have Zayn bring it to us in bed.”</p><p>“You can’t hide away from the real world forever, babe,” Louis said kissing the star on the back of Harry’s neck. </p><p>“Could I at least hide away just for this weekend?” Harry asked.</p><p>“If that’s what you really want, that’s what we’ll do,” Louis dipped his hand into the warm water then shook off the droplets onto Harry’s chest that was above the water level. </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I just want to forget all about the exams.”</p><p>“Ok, lets focus on some other things then,” Louis suggested. “Like Prom maybe? You realise you haven’t even invited me yet. You’d better not be going with some other guy. I’m your Dom in case you hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>“You actually want to go to Prom with me?” Harry asked. “You don’t think it’s dumb?”</p><p>“It’s a crappy school dance, of course its dumb,” Louis answered. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to go with you though. Unless you’re embarrassed about having a teacher as your date.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not embarrassed, you idiot,” Harry replied. “I happen to love having a sexy school teacher as my Dom. But I wasn’t really planning to go to Prom. Niall and Liam aren’t going either. It just isn’t a big deal to us. We figured we’d just do something on our own, like a movie night or something. Seems better than dancing to crappy music with a bunch of people we don’t really care about.”</p><p>“But its Prom,” Louis said. “You can’t miss out on Prom. Are you really not going?” the disappointment was evident in Louis’ tone.</p><p>“Oh Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry sighed. “You are so gullible,” he laughed. “Of course I’m going to the Prom and yes I very much want you as my date. I’ve been meaning to ask you properly but I guess I just got so stressed out with all the exams. Niall even asked Gemma. He got out his guitar and played her an original song. It was kinda cute really. But then it was just really awkward when she kind of patted him on the head and told him ‘thanks, but no’. I’m not sure if he’s just joking around with Gemma or if he’s actually seriously interested in my sister. But anyway,” he cleared his throat to indicate his following words were of the upmost importance. “Louis Tomlinson, will you go to Prom with me?”</p><p>“Of course I will you little bitch,” Louis kissed him on the lips. </p><p>“We’ll be able to dance together right?” Harry checked. “I mean, Mr. Bishop asked us not to flaunt our relationship but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy Prom like a regular couple does it?”</p><p>“It’s Prom, as long as we don’t actually fuck on the dancefloor I think we’ll get away with it,” Louis assured. “Come on, we should get out. Your nipples are hard as rocks and I’m starting to get all wrinkly.”</p><p>They towelled themselves off and after pulling on a clean pair of boxers Louis bustled around the kitchen making them tea. Harry opted to remain naked, though he did borrow Zayn’s favoured slippers that had been left in the living-room so that his feet wouldn’t get cold. Rather than putting his collar back on, he fastened his pearls around his neck instead as it had been a while since he’d worn them.</p><p>“What was your Prom like?” Harry asked as they sat atop the covers on Louis’ bed. “Did you have a date?”</p><p>“Nah, having a date to Prom wasn’t a big deal in my year,” Louis replied. “There were maybe two or three couples who went together. Most people just went as a group of friends. I shared a limo with a group of lads. Our school Prom was in some conference hall at a Hotel, the kind that’s really meant for big business meetings. The dancefloor was tiny, seemed quite pointless really. We were all seated at these round tables and there was a buffet but it was all posh food. Lots of fancy pasta and stuff, you’d probably like it,” he teased. “I kinda turned my nose up at it wishing there was a good burger or something, or at the very least some crisps, even just a boring standard ham sandwich,” he shrugged. “Then a bunch of the teachers did a bunch of boring speeches nobody really paid much attention to. It seemed to drag on and on. I swear it was nearly two hours before the actual music and dancing started.”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like you enjoyed it too much,” Harry frowned.</p><p>“In a lot of ways it was a shitty Prom,” Louis stated. “Posh food,” he rolled his eyes. “And too much time was spent listening to the teachers waffle on. I just wanted to dance. I didn’t care about who won the ‘Most Popular Boy and Girl’ awards or any of that. But once they finally shut up and let the DJ start up the music I was straight on the dancefloor with the lads and some girls and then I had a great time.”</p><p>“Did you win an award?” Harry asked as he set his cup of tea on the bedside table then rested his head on Louis’ lower-belly, his fingers tracing the outline of the man’s bulge in his boxers. “Like ‘Boy with the Best Ass’ or something?”</p><p>“That wasn’t a category,” Louis laughed. “I did actually get ‘Most Impressive Use of Swearing’ though.”</p><p>“Not Prom King?” Harry asked.</p><p>“We didn’t actually do the whole Prom King and Queen thing,” Louis shrugged. “Shame, I’d have looked good in a crown. Alright, love,” he glanced down to where Harry was still skimming his fingers over his cock. “Are you gonna stop teasing me and give my dick the attention he deserves?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry replied coyly as he rested his palm over his Dom’s clothed penis. “What exactly did you have in mind, Sir?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Louis pretended to think as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down, lifting his bum to take them off. “I figured you could just put that lovely whore mouth of yours to good use. Sound good?”</p><p>“That depends,” Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ dick, swiping his thumb over the tip as he moved between the older man’s legs, lips inches away from the Dom’s cock. “Are you gonna fuck me after I suck you off?”</p><p>“Lubes in the drawer,” Louis notified him. “Get yourself open for me.”</p><p>Crawling up the bed, Harry placed a delicate kiss to Louis’ lips before leaning over to reach for the lube. He then shuffled back down the bed a little and drizzled some lube over his hole. Reaching his hand behind himself, he pressed a finger in, releasing a small grunt before taking Louis into his mouth. He maintained eye-contact with his boyfriend as he stretched himself open with his fingers while sucking the Dom’s cock. </p><p>“You look so pretty like that, baby,” Louis told him as he rested his hands behind his head and watched Harry do all the work. “That’s it,” he encouraged. “Nice and slow, love, nice and slow,” he instructed. “Add another finger… want you nice and stretched for me… good boy.”</p><p>Louis let Harry continue, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his subs warm wet mouth. He bucked his hips slightly every now and then, causing Harry to gag a little each time.</p><p>“Alright, babe?” Louis checked each time.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry would confirm as he temporarily pulled away.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” Louis groaned, gripping Harry’s head and pulling the boy off when he felt himself get close to the edge. Clenching his thighs together, Louis guided Harry’s head up to meet him in a kiss, the messy kind where it was impossible to tell whom which tongue belonged. “Think you’re loose enough?” he asked, hand trailing down the expanse of Harry’s back and fingers dipping into his crack.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please,” Harry begged pushing back against Louis’ fingers, taking them deeper between his cheeks.</p><p>“Condom,” Louis said with a playful smack to the subs ass.</p><p>Leaning across to the bedside table, Harry snatched a condom from the box and handed it to his Dom to open. They worked together to roll it onto Louis’ cock and Harry straddled the blue-eyed man, bracing himself by placing his hands flat against the wall above the headboard. Harry sank down onto Louis’ lap, the older male gripping the subs hips and helping him bounce up and down on his dick, Harry’s pearls jumping with the movement.</p><p>“Can I… can I touch myself?” Harry asked, panting from the exertion of riding the teacher. “Please, Sir,” he begged. </p><p>“No, keep your hands on the wall,” Louis commanded. “I’m gonna make you cum,” he claimed as he moved a hand from Harry’s waist to his cock, stroking fervently. </p><p>Taking Louis’ dick in his ass while the man worked his hand over his cock, Harry’s mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, the stress of the exams completely melting away from him as he climaxed, butt clenching and triggering Louis’ orgasm. He placed his forehead against the wall, enjoying the cool feeling against his skin as he waited for his heart rate to return to normal. With Louis’ assistance, Harry lifted off of his boyfriend’s cock, hole fluttering as the Dom’s dick slipped out. </p><p>“Ok if I plug you up?” Louis asked as he tied up the used condom and threw it towards the bin, missing by a few centimetres. </p><p>“Please,” Harry nodded moving onto his stomach. “Mmm,” he whined slightly, feeling slightly oversensitive as Louis pushed a plug into him.</p><p>“Colour?” Louis stroked the globes of the boy’s ass as he admired the butt-plug nestled between the subs cheeks.</p><p>“Green,” Harry confirmed. “Thanks, Lou,” he smiled as he rolled carefully onto his back. “I feel a lot better now. Really relaxed.”</p><p>“Good,” Louis toyed with one of Harry’s nipples, making the green-eyed boy squirm. “And now that your little slut-holes been opened up for me I can fuck you again later. Won’t even have to prep you. Just fuck right in and make you take it,” he covered Harry’s mouth with his own, dominating him with his tongue. “I know how much you like it when I get rough with you,” he smirked. </p><p>“I don’t know why I like it so much,” Harry blushed faintly as he released a soft giggle. “I just do.”</p><p>“We’ve all got our kinks, babe,” Louis played with the pearls decorating Harry’s neck. “Fancy watching a movie and snacking on some junk food?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Harry grinned. “You pick a movie, I’ll grab some snacks,” he headed for the bedroom door, still naked, wiggling his hips as he moved to draw Louis’ attention to his bum, as if his boyfriend wasn’t already looking. </p><p>“Grab a couple cans of coke as well, love,” Louis told him.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, Harry stopped at the fridge first to take out two cans of cola. He then searched the cupboards, pulling out a variety of crisps and chocolate bars. He also grabbed himself a banana and was debating whether or not to make a few slices of toast when Zayn stepped through the front door, bringing a pretty woman along with him.</p><p>“Hi, Haz,” Zayn greeted. “This is Natalie,” he introduced. </p><p>“Hi,” Harry smiled awkwardly. Although he was comfortable being nude, it wasn’t how he would choose to meet somebody for the first time. For her part, Natalie looked a little embarrassed, a pink hue to her cheeks as she determinedly avoided eye-contact. “Um, Louis’ in the bedroom. We’re just gonna watch a film.”</p><p>“Cool,” Zayn replied. “Well, Natalie and I are going to… yeah…” he trailed off before guiding the petite blonde woman to his bedroom. </p><p>Deciding against making any toast, Harry gathered everything into his arms, the coke cans cold against his bare skin. He returned to the bedroom, depositing everything onto the middle of the bed before climbing back in and sitting beside Louis against the headboard. He looked to the television screen, seeing that Louis had opted for another re-watch of ‘Grease’. As he peeled his banana, Harry told Louis that Zayn had a new lady with him.</p><p>“Do you think this one will last long-term?” Harry asked. “It makes me kinda sad seeing him go through so many subs. They must all be pretty devastated when he breaks it off with them.”</p><p>“Zayn just isn’t ready to settle yet,” Louis shrugged. “I know he tries to be upfront about that with the women he meets. But there are some ladies who go along with his ‘casual, no strings attached agreement’ thinking that they can change his mind. I have had a couple show up here crying after he’s ended things with them. It’s not pretty.”</p><p>“Poor girls,” Harry sympathised. </p><p>“Yeah,” Louis agreed. “But they shouldn’t lie to Zayn, or to themselves, and say they can handle a friends-with-benefits deal if they know they want something more. He’ll find the right sub soon enough. Just as soon as he stops going out to pubs and clubs. You rarely meet a serious potential partner in a place like that.”</p><p>“We could create an online dating profile for him,” Harry suggested.</p><p>“Nah, he’s too pretty, people would think he’s a Catfish,” Louis said. “And he’d kill us. Now, do you wanna sing the Danny part or do you wanna be Sandy?”</p><p>“Sandy,” Harry answered instantly as the movie started to play.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Any thoughts?</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>So to be clear, I'm basing Prom on personal experience (slightly). Basically, what I mean by that is this isn't like an American Prom. This is a British Prom. But my experience of a British Prom isn't necessarily the same as another persons British Prom. So... yeah... Not too sure where I was really going with that...</p><p>Enjoy the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 36</p><p>Prom night arrived. Harry wore lavender trousers with a matching blazer, a delicate floral design was embroidered into the fabric in a slightly darker shade of purple. He wore a pale pink shirt beneath his jacket with a hot pink bow-tie. He had shiny pink shoes on his feet, a fancy purple buckle decorating them, and a new set of pearls with a pink hue that fell a couple of inches below the bow-tie. Despite his hair being shorter than ever since his early childhood, Harry seemed to spend longer than ever styling the front of his short curls into a quiff that Louis would surely be proud of.  </p><p>“Are you ready yet?” Anne called up the stairs excitedly. “Your dads got the camera ready. The boys should be here soon and I want lots of photos of you all.”</p><p>“Just a little longer, mum,” Harry shouted back as he applied a subtle amount of perfume and stood back to admire himself. </p><p>“Louis’ here!” Anne squealed with delight and Harry’s lips stretched into a wide smile, heart fluttering with excitement at the prospect of showing off his outfit to his Prom date. </p><p>“Are you ready, son?” Des asked.</p><p>“Coming,” Harry replied giving himself a final once over before exiting his bedroom and standing atop the staircase, looking down to where Louis was stood with his parents just inside the doorway. “Hi,” he smiled as his Dom gazed back up at him with love-hearts in his eyes. He slowly descended the staircase, placing his hand on the rail to maintain his balance and achieve the graceful effect the Prom Queens always managed in the movies. He was nearly blinded by the flash of the camera but he continued to smile as he came to stand before his blue-eyed boyfriend. “You look hot, Sir,” he told Louis as he admired the man’s classic black tuxedo with a lavender shirt and pocket-square that beautifully complimented Harry’s jacket and trousers. </p><p>“And you’re stunning,” Louis claimed as he swept his eyes up and down Harry’s form. “Absolutely beautiful,” he took the boy’s hands in his own and moved in for a peck, Des capturing the moment on camera. </p><p>“You two look so handsome,” Anne gushed. “Come on, stand side-by-side,” she directed. “Arms around one another,” she moved the couple into her desired pose before telling Des to get a few shots. A few minutes later, Liam arrived with his parents and Anne fussed over how handsome he looked and got Des to take a few pictures. Niall was dropped off shortly after and Anne began to get a little tearful as she had Harry, Niall and Liam pose together. “I can’t believe how grown up you all are.”</p><p>Another group of friends joined them and posed for some photos before they all climbed into the limo together. They all seemed to be rather excited by the fact Louis (a teacher) was sharing the limo with them and instantly bombarded him with various questions. </p><p>“Could you get us alcohol, Mr. Tomlinson?” </p><p>“Do the teachers rig the votes for Prom King and Queen?”</p><p>“Do you find out our exam results before we do?”</p><p>“Is it true that one of the students stripped naked at last years Prom?”</p><p>“Does Mr. Bishop wear the same tuxedo every year?”</p><p>“Is the Prom Queen crown just made of plastic?”</p><p>“Can teachers vote for Prom King and Queen?”</p><p>“Who would you pick for King and Queen, Mr. Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, did you set the questions for our exam?”</p><p>“Are you going to sit with us or with the teachers?”</p><p>“When did you first realise you were in love with Harry?”</p><p>“What would you have done if Harry turned out to be a Dom?”</p><p>“Do you like my dress, Mr. Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Did you teach my older sister, Ella?”</p><p>“Is Mr. Malik going to be at the Prom?”</p><p>“No,” Louis answered choosing just to focus on the final question that was fired at him. “Mr. Malik hates having to wear a suit… and dancing… and socialising… and fending off unwanted attention from flirty students. He’s much happier staying at home with a takeaway pizza and watching movies in his underwear.”</p><p>The girl looked a little disappointed, but the excitement of Prom night meant that it didn’t last long. Soon they were all singing loudly in the limo, eager to get to the Prom and enjoy themselves with their school friends. They arrived at the venue and Liam stepped out of the car first, politely helping all of the girls out so they didn’t trip in their pretty formal dresses. Niall and another couple of lads climbed out by themselves before Louis stepped out and offered his hand to help Harry. Their fingers found one another and they hovered around the entranceway along with everybody else waiting to be let in, all admiring one another’s suits and dresses (or snidely whispering to one another about who wore too much make-up or was showing too much leg or cleavage). </p><p>At precisely eight pm, the doors were opened and the students were allowed to filter through, showing their Prom tickets on the way inside. Stepping through the double doors and into the hall where the Princess Park Prom was to be held, Harry scanned his eyes about the room feeling just a tinge of disappointment. </p><p>“It seems a little lacklustre,” Harry whispered to Louis. “I thought they’d be decorations like in American T.V shows and movies. They didn’t bother decorating at all. We don’t even have balloons.”</p><p>“It’s never like the movies, love,” Louis told him placing a hand to his lower back and leading him to a table, sitting alongside Liam and Niall. “But it’s not about the decorations, or lack of. Prom night is what you make it. You have to enjoy it for the shit show that it is.”</p><p>“This will be the best Prom ever because I get to spend it with you,” Harry claimed. </p><p>“Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic,” Louis held a chair out for Harry before sitting down next to him, looking around as all the students and a handful of teacher chaperones made their way in and found a table. “Get ready for all the boring speeches,” he warned Harry with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, that is no way to behave,” Harry teased. </p><p>“Alright, cheeky,” Louis squeezed his thigh under the table as Headmaster Bishop stood and called for everybody’s attention. “Here we go,” he mumbled. </p><p>Everybody listened with varying levels of interest as Mr. Bishop addressed them all, claiming that they all looked fantastic and he was proud of each and every one of them for finishing the school year and he was sure they would go on to do great things. He mentioned the exams, congratulating them all for having worked so hard and stating that he believed they would receive the highest grades on record for Princess Park. The mass of students cheered and whooped.</p><p>“He says that every year,” Louis whispered to Harry.</p><p>“Now, I would like to invite you all to enjoy the buffet,” he declared before being the first to approach the table and make himself a plate. </p><p>Immediately, students scraped out of the chairs, all hurrying over to queue at the buffet table, Niall darting between people to get as close to the front as possible. Harry, Louis and Liam opted to remain seated for a while and wait for the queue to die down. By the time they decided to go up and grab something for themselves, Niall had already finished a plate and joined them to collect seconds. The buffet seemed to include a good range of different food to suit different tastes. While Harry found it pleasant enough to sit and eat whilst talking with his friends, he longed to get out on the dancefloor with his boyfriend.</p><p>Once everybody seemed to have finished eating, Mr. Bishop gained their attention once more. He delivered another speech, punctuated with the odd bouts of cheers and laughter from the students of Princess Park. Looking to Louis out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see the Dom mouthing along to what was obviously a rehearsed speech issued out at every Prom.</p><p>“Stop it,” Harry giggled and Louis just grinned at him, clasping their hands together atop the table as Mr. Bishop prattled on.</p><p>Finally, he finished speaking, asking that they all cast their vote for Prom King and Queen before encouraging them all to hit the dancefloor and enjoy their Prom. Harry was shocked to realise that the buffet and the speeches nearly took up two hours.</p><p>He practically ran with Louis to the dancefloor, not caring enough to vote anybody for Prom King and Queen as he was so eager to make the most of this special night. The music was so loud it felt like it was thumping through his very veins. He almost felt drunk even though he’d only been sipping on sparkling water. It was just a lot of fun to be so dressed up and dancing like idiots with his best friends and the man he was so in love with. Harry was rather tempted to grind up against his Dom and move around him like a stripper on a pole. However, they still had to take into consideration that they were at a school event and were technically still considered as teacher and student. Plus there had always been rumours that students got removed from school dances for being too sexual and Harry didn’t want to put it to the test. So he kept his dance moves family-friendly, only stealing the odd peck from Louis’ lips here and there.</p><p>After an hour of dancing (though it had felt much shorter since Harry had been having such immense fun) Headmaster Bishop called for their attention to announce the results of the vote for Prom King and Queen. The students and teachers all gathered around, whispers of excitement all around the hall. Another teacher handed an envelope to Mr. Bishop who opened it up, eyebrows raising in slight surprise as he read the winning names off the sheet of paper before speaking them aloud into the microphone.</p><p>“And the Princess Park Prom King and Queen are…” he paused for dramatic effect. “Mr. Louis Tomlinson and Mr. Harry Styles.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” Niall roared in approval as he led the applause. </p><p>“What the hell?” Harry asked wide-eyed, clinging tight to Louis as everybody turned to stare at them, smiling and applauding. </p><p>“Just breathe, love,” Louis advised though he seemed more than stunned himself. “Smile,” he instructed as he guided Harry towards Mr. Bishop who was waiting to present them with their crowns. “Is this really appropriate?” he asked the Headmaster quietly as the Prom King crown was placed on his head. “I’m a teacher.”</p><p>“The majority of students voted for you and your sub,” Mr. Bishop answered. “Nobody else even came close to winning.”</p><p>Although Harry was still very much surprised by the win, he was very happy to receive the sparkly tiara. He smiled widely, showing off his dimples as he stood beside Louis, hardly able to believe such a thing was even happening. Hand-in-hand, he and Louis made their way to the middle of the dancefloor, a slow classic love song beginning to play so they could share a dance, the spotlight on them as they waltzed around wearing their crowns, Liam recording them on his phone. </p><p>XXX</p><p>As the Prom came to an end, each student was gifted with a neatly presented box that contained a drinking glass bearing the school crest and signifying the dates they attended. They also received a special made bar of chocolate with the name ‘Princess Park’ printed across the top. Exiting the venue, Harry and Louis found the group they had arrived with and walked together to find their limo. The driver dropped them off at different places, some people going to after-Prom parties, others calling it a night and choosing to head home. Harry went home with Louis, the couple eagerly stripping one another as soon as they entered the flat. They made a polite hello to Zayn who was camped out on the sofa surrounded by food, a spliff in his hand as he was engrossed in some kind of wildlife documentary. By the time they stumbled into Louis’ bedroom, the Prom King was in nothing but his crown and snug black boxers. The Prom Queen was just in his tiara and pearls. </p><p>“Are you gonna fuck me with your crown still on?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Bet your sweet slut ass I am,” Louis responded wrapping his fingers around the subs cock and pulling him closer. “Been desperate to fuck you since you walked down the staircase in your pretty Prom outfit.”</p><p>“You could’ve fucked me in the limo,” Harry told him between kisses as their hands roamed all over one another. “I wouldn’t have cared and I bet they could have learned something.”</p><p>“Kinky bitch,” Louis laughed forcing Harry onto the bed and climbing on top of of him, pinning his wrists to the mattress as he devoured his mouth and suckled at his neck. “You’re the most gorgeous Prom Queen ever,” he declared. “No doubt about it.”</p><p>“Thank-you, Sir,” Harry blushed. “I reckon you’re the sexist Prom King ever.”</p><p>“How sweet of you to say,” Louis nipped at the boy’s collarbone before moving away to snatch up the lube. “Want me to fuck you hard and rough my Queen?”</p><p>“Yes please your majesty,” Harry replied. “Oh,” he moaned as Louis made a start on working him open. </p><p>“You gonna be nice and loud for me tonight?” Louis asked as he began scissoring his fingers inside of Harry. </p><p>“Yes your highness,” Harry answered clearly. He knew their crowns were only plastic but he hoped they would last a while, he definitely liked wearing his tiara and Louis looked sexy as hell with his Prom King crown perched precariously on his head. He’d definitely like to role-play the King and Queen thing some more in the future. “I want to be so good for you, my king. Oh fuck,” he gasped as Louis’ fingers battered against his prostate. </p><p>Leaning down, Louis gave Harry a few sloppy kisses before finding out a condom (the last one) and rolling it onto his cock. He pushed into Harry, splitting the sub open with the size of his dick. They shared a number of kisses as Louis thrust back and forth, Harry clinging to his shoulders as he rolled his hips up to meet him. </p><p>“Can I fuck you by the window?” Louis asked panting into Harry’s neck. “Open it up, let passers-by outside hear you taking it in your whore ass like the dirty little bitch you are?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’m green,” Harry agreed dribbling pre-cum at the thought of strangers listening to him whimper and whine as he was roughly fucked. </p><p>They kissed again, teeth clashing together slightly in their urgency, before Louis awkwardly moved them both off the bed, just about managing to keep his dick lodged in Harry’s ass. Harry clung tight to Louis’ shoulders as the Dom squeezed the soft flesh of his bum in his hands as he carried him to the window. He set Harry carefully on the ledge, the eighteen-year-old hissing at the cold feel against his skin. Leaning past Harry, Louis pushed the window wide open. After having to go on his tip-toes to give Harry a quick kiss, Louis helped the boy down, making sure he was steady as his feet touched the carpet. With another quick kiss, Louis spun Harry around so he was facing the window. He bent the sub over the and re-entered him with a playful spank to his ass. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned. He gripped tight to the window ledge, knuckles turning white as he pushed back against his boyfriend who was pounding into him. It was a struggle to keep standing. He was sure he would have collapsed to his knees if not for Louis’ strong supporting grip on his hips. “Please, Sir, please… fuck me so good… mmm, harder…”</p><p>“You like that, you desperate little slut?” Louis asked, balls slapping against Harry’s own with each thrust. “Does that feel good, baby?” he landed a slap to the subs bare bottom, making him gasp and beg for more. “Such a kinky little bitch,” Louis stated proudly, sweat beginning to form on his brow as he worked in and out of his younger boyfriend. </p><p>“Fuck, Sir,” Harry whined.</p><p>A gentle breeze swept in through the open window, blowing through Harry’s hair, his tiara still firmly in place. As Harry continued to pant and moan, Louis fucking, spanking and degrading him all the while, a small collection of cheers and catcalls met the couples ears. There seemed to be a group of rowdy twenty-somethings staggering home from a drunken night out. </p><p>“Go on, mate, fuck that dirty bitch!” one of the men encouraged enthusiastically. </p><p>“Show that sub cunt who’s in charge!” another called. </p><p>“Colour, love?” Louis checked.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry answered. “Please, please fuck me,” he begged, deliberately raising his voice to put on a little bit of a show for their new adoring fanbase. “Harder, Sir. Use my slutty little asshole!”</p><p>There were more wolf-whistles and lewd comments as Louis continued to slam into Harry’s willing body, stretching his needy fuck-hole with his cock. As Louis snaked his hand around Harry’s waist to violently tug on his dick, it didn’t take very long at all for Harry to scream out his orgasm. His ‘big finish’ was met with whoops and applause from the group below before they continued on their way. </p><p>“Alright there, baby?” Louis asked, slumped across Harry’s sweaty back as the boy panted for breath.</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry groaned. “Fuck, I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Louis laughed as he pulled out of his sub with a messy sounding squelch. He peeled the condom off of himself and attempted to tie the end in a knot but gave up and just threw it in the bin. “Did my Prom Queen enjoy all that?” he asked in an amused tone as he shut the window and closed the curtains. </p><p>“Oh God,” Harry covered his blushing cheeks. “I hope they weren’t anybody we knew.”</p><p>“I’m sure they weren’t,” Louis assured him as he took off his Prom King crown and set it aside. “You certainly didn’t seem to mind them listening in and cheering us on though,” he smirked. </p><p>“I must have sounded like such a slut,” Harry said.</p><p>“True, but you did it with style,” Louis replied as he carefully removed Harry’s Prom Queen tiara and placed it safely with his crown. “You enjoyed it though, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry admitted, still pink-faced as he followed Louis to the bathroom so they could shower together. “I feel really embarrassed now though. But kind of in a good way. It’s weird,” he giggled as the water beat down upon them.</p><p>“It’s adorable,” Louis said decisively squirting some shower gel into his hands and massaging it into his boyfriend’s skin. “Just as long as you’re sure I didn’t push you too far or make you do anything you weren’t comfortable with.”</p><p>“No, no, I was green,” Harry told him. “What about you?” he asked as Louis bent down to soap up his legs. “Did you like those guys egging you on and calling me humiliating names?”</p><p>“Made it more exciting,” Louis answered pressing a kiss to Harry’s limp cock before carefully soaping the delicate appendage. “The cheering definitely spurred me on. I bet they all wished it was them getting to fuck your pretty little hole. I kinda like that,” he admitted. “They all wanted you but I’m the only one who gets to have you. Might consider fucking you in front of a proper audience if you’re green for it. At one of the BDSM clubs maybe. Or film ourselves and post it on one of those sub humiliation websites. Then we could go back and read all the horny comments people make about you… you seem quite interested in that, love,” he pointed out as Harry’s cock twitched in an effort to get hard again, not quite able to achieve full-mast so soon.</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry mused. “Not sure if it’s something I’d actually like to try or just a fantasy dirty-talk kind of turn-on.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll figure it out,” Louis replied standing upright as the shower water washed away the soap suds from Harry’s skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Prom Kings!!! There was no Prom King/Queen at my Prom, it just wasn't a thing, but I couldn't resist Prom King Larry...</p><p>Feel free to tell me about your Prom...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Thanks so much for reading...</p><p>Hope you enjoy the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 37</p><p>The day Harry had been dreading finally arrived, bringing a cloudy day with it, thereby breaking the trend of lovely sunny weather they’d had all week prior. He was in his own bed at his parents’ house and he groaned as he turned his alarm off, diving back under the bed-covers and telling himself he was never ever resurfacing. It was results day and Harry simply didn’t feel like facing it. He would just stay in bed and convince himself that the exam results meant nothing to him and that he didn’t care whether he passed or failed. </p><p>At least, that had been what he planned to do. The people around him had other ideas. His Dad kept knocking on his door, louder each time as he called for Harry to come downstairs. Then his Mum tried bribing him downstairs with the promise of pancakes. Eventually, Liam and Niall showed up so they could all walk to Princess Park together to collect their results. His two best friends burst into his bedroom, ripping the covers away from his body and forcing him out of bed, Niall throwing random clothes at him so he could get dressed.</p><p>Downstairs, he slowly chewed his way through two pancakes. Liam also had two while Niall quickly made his way through six, cheeks bulging like a hamster. Harry quickly snapped a picture of it to send to his sister. Gemma soon replied with a series of laughing emojis. </p><p>“Just means she secretly likes me,” Niall shrugged. “Anyway, are we gonna get going?”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t want to be late,” Liam agreed. “Come on, it’s gonna be fine,” he assured Harry. </p><p>“Good luck,” Anne pressed a kiss to his cheek before wishing Liam and Niall well also.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve done better than you thought,” Des told his son. “Good luck, boys,” he added to Harry’s friends. </p><p>“Don’t need luck, I’m Irish,” Niall grinned.</p><p>The three friends left, Niall and Liam doing most of the talking as they walked to the school, Harry still incredibly nervous about the outcome of his exam results. He had worked really hard but he wasn’t sure if it had been enough. He had truly struggled in a couple of the sub-specific exams. He knew he was at a massive disadvantage compared to his peers but the idea of not doing well was really upsetting to him. Having been assigned to the Dom studies in the first place, Harry felt as though he had so much more to prove and that he needed to earn top grades just to validate his submissive status and the star on the back of his neck.</p><p>By the time they arrived at Princess Park, there was already a large group of students as well as most of their teachers. He spied Louis chatting with Zayn and a couple of Science teachers. He was desperate to make his way over to his boyfriend and just cuddle him for approximately five to ten years while he worked up the courage to face the results of his exams. However, Harry held himself back and stuck with his friends. Hopefully, Louis would spot him soon and make his way over to him. </p><p>Sure enough, Harry soon felt a familiar set of hands come to rest at his waist. Turning his head, he gave his Dom a small smile and accepted the kiss Louis pressed to his lips. </p><p>“It’s gonna be alright, babe,” Louis told him. “Come and find me in a bit, yeah?” he asked. “Good luck, guys,” he told the others before walking away.</p><p>Harry watched his boyfriend go, his eyes dropping to admire the Prom King’s ass and almost forgetting about his nerves for a few moments. Then as he saw Louis stand behind a table laden with a mass of envelopes in alphabetical order, his anxiety about what was to come flared up again. His fingers were trembling slightly and he couldn’t stop worrying his lower lip between his teeth. As the students were all asked to queue up to collect their envelopes, Harry shifted nervously from foot-to-foot, almost feeling like he needed to pee. At least he knew Louis wouldn’t be disgusted if he accidentally wet himself.</p><p>The feeling of dread in Harry’s stomach intensified as the queue thinned out. He was now fourth in line, the sounds of people celebrating all around him only increasing his nerves. Glancing around him, nobody seemed anywhere near as nervous as he felt. Surely he couldn’t be the only person scared to see their results. Perhaps everybody else was just better able to disguise their worries. He was third in line, his bottom lip filled with dent marks from his teeth as Liam was handed his results. Second in line, he looked over Niall’s shoulder as his friend waited for the Science teacher to locate his envelopes and hand them over.</p><p>“Um, Harry Styles,” Harry stated in a shaky tone. He felt numb as the Science teacher searched through the envelopes in the ‘S’ column. “Thanks,” he mumbled as two envelopes were placed in his hand.</p><p>Clutching the envelopes tight to his chest, Harry followed after Niall and Liam. Together, the three of them opened the envelope for the results to their regular studies. Liam beamed as he glanced down at his grades, Niall shrugged with a nod of acknowledgement. Glancing down at his own certificates, Harry was pleased to find mostly Bs with a couple of As and one C. </p><p>“Not bad, mate,” Niall approved peeking at Harry’s scores. “Told you that you’d do good.”</p><p>“These aren’t the results I was worried about,” Harry pointed out. “How did you do?” he asked.</p><p>“Mostly Cs,” Niall showed Harry his grades. “An A in Music of course,” he grinned. “And a B in Sociology. I didn’t even know I was taking Sociology,” he claimed and Harry and Liam laughed. “Come on then,” he said to Liam. “How many A’s did you end up getting?”</p><p>“Only a few,” Liam said modestly.</p><p>Niall snatched the paperwork from Liam’s hands and Harry leaned towards Niall to read it with him. Liam had achieved an A for every exam apart from Religious Studies in which he had earned a B.</p><p>“Always knew you were the brains of the group,” Niall said. “I’ll bet your sub results are just as good. Come on, let’s open them.”</p><p>Niall tore his second envelope open and Liam followed his example. Liam had earned straight A’s while Niall’s results varied from Bs to Cs, mostly Bs.</p><p>“Come on, Haz, open yours,” Liam encouraged, clearly elated with his stellar results. </p><p>“Actually, I’m gonna open these alone,” Harry told them before slipping away and sitting on a bench, far removed from all the other students who were comparing their results and talking animatedly to their friends and teachers.</p><p>He tucked his opened results under one leg so they wouldn’t blow away. He then stared down at his un-opened results for his submissive oriented exams. He felt like there was a snake coiling around in his belly, slithering so fast it was eating its own tail and creating one squirmy tangled knot. Swallowing, Harry carefully unsealed the envelope and tugged the paper out. Taking a breath, he roamed his eyes down the list to read his achieved grade for each class. His heart dropped in dismay and he tucked the paper back into the envelope as the disappointment settled in. He could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment and his throat felt tight and his eyes stung with unshed tears.</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore to himself quietly. He had managed a B for Louis’ class and a B for Submissive History (no doubt thanks to all the essays and assignments Zayn had set for him). He got one C and the rest of his grades were Ds and Es. He had tried so hard but ultimately he had failed most of his submissive exams. The tears began to fall and he furiously wiped them away just as Louis finished congratulating a group of girls who excitedly showed off their results to him. “I failed,” Harry said tersely before Louis could ask as the teacher perched beside him on the bench. </p><p>“What?” Louis looked surprised before his features turned into an amused smile. “Alright, nice joke, Styles,” he grinned. “Don’t be modest. Let me see how well you did.”</p><p>“Not joking,” Harry sighed handing the envelope over. He wiped tears away from his eyes again as Louis opened his results and scanned his eyes down his grades. “I tried my best,” Harry sniffed. “I tried my best and it wasn’t good enough.”</p><p>“Oh, baby,” Louis looked flabbergasted. He wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pecked him on the cheek, unsure what to say. “I’m sorry, love.”</p><p>“Not your fault I’m stupid,” Harry shrugged. </p><p>“Don’t talk like that,” Louis told him. “You are not stupid. This isn’t your fault, sweetheart. You were at a major disadvantage going into these exams. The school let you down, love. If you’d been able to take the appropriate classes from the start then this wouldn’t have happened. Don’t be so hard on yourself. And look, you got two Bs and a C. Those are really good grades. I’m really proud you did so well on those. They’re the only important sub classes anyway, the other ones don’t mean shit. They barely even count as real subjects in my opinion.”</p><p>“I just… I tried so hard,” Harry sounded so tired and defeated. “I really wanted to do well and I felt like I had so much to prove but I just… I couldn’t do it.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Louis assured. “But look, if it really means that much to you, then you can re-take the exams in December. But I wouldn’t want you to put unnecessary stress and pressure on yourself. The exams really aren’t important, baby. I know as a school and as your teachers we drill it into your heads that exams will determine your future and that its imperative to do well. But honestly, that’s just something we say to try and scare you all into paying attention. They really aren’t important out in the real world. And you don’t need an A grade on your sub exams to take a good dicking. I think we’ve already proved multiple times that you take it up the ass beautifully.”</p><p>Harry managed a weak smile and Louis kissed him sweetly on the mouth. </p><p>“How did your regular exams go?” Louis asked softly.</p><p>“Good,” Harry shrugged untucking the envelope from under his leg so Louis could take a look.</p><p>“More than good, you did brilliant, babe,” Louis congratulated him. “This is a lot to be proud of.”</p><p>“I guess,” Harry answered, still feeling pretty devastated about his sub exam results. </p><p>“You alright, Hazza?” Niall asked cautiously as he and Liam made tentatively made their way over. Harry just shrugged in response. “That bad?” Niall tutted sympathetically and Liam nudged him with an elbow, shaking his head at him. </p><p>“I don’t really wanna talk about it,” Harry stated.</p><p>“Of course, mate, not a problem,” Liam responded and Niall nodded in agreement. “There’s talks of everybody going down to hang out by the lake.”</p><p>“I reckon there’s gonna be a lot of beer,” Niall claimed. “And somebody said something about barbecue food.”</p><p>“You up for it?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Not really,” Harry answered glumly. “You guys go. Have fun.”</p><p>“You sure?” Niall checked and Harry nodded. “We don’t wanna ditch you when you’re upset.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry assured his friends. “I’ve got my Dom to look after me, right?” he glanced to Louis.</p><p>“Always, babe,” Louis told him.</p><p>“Go on, go,” Harry encouraged the other two. “I’ll talk to you later. Congratulations on doing so well.”</p><p>“See you later,” Liam gave Harry a one-armed hug.</p><p>“Bye guys,” Niall said to Harry and Louis before turning away with Liam. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not up for it, love?” Louis asked his younger boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Harry nodded. “Can you just take me home now please? I just wanna forget about these stupid bits of paper for a while,” he indicated the exam results that were still in Louis’ hand.</p><p>“Come on,” Louis rubbed his arm comfortingly before leading Harry to his car in the staff carpark. “You wanna watch a film or something when we get home?”</p><p>“Dunno,” Harry shrugged. “Can you just take control? Tell me what to do. Just let me be really submissive. I think it’ll make me feel better.”</p><p>“Of course, if that’s what my bitch needs, that’s what he’ll get,” Louis said. “Take your cock out,” he commanded as he pulled out of the school. “I want you to just tease yourself. Can you do that for me, babe?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry exposed himself and lightly traced his finger around the crown of his dick.</p><p>He kept up his teasing ministrations throughout the car journey, ghosting his fingers up the length of his cock and gently stroking the head. The attention kept him semi-hard and he felt the familiar sensation of a tingling at the bottom of his spine and in his belly due to the slight humiliation he felt. Glancing to Louis from the corner of his eye, he wondered what his boyfriend might have in store for him. He just hoped to forget about all the exam stress and disappointment and just fully immerse himself in being submissive. He even fancied the idea of slipping into subspace though he knew such a thing wasn’t something every sub could achieve. </p><p>Arriving at the flat, Louis parked the car and climbed out, walking quickly to the other side to open the door for Harry. Helping his younger boyfriend step out, Louis wrapped a hand around Harry’s cock and guided him into the building. Harry walked with his head bowed in submission, eyes downwards. He saw the way Louis’ fingers curled around his cock, making him feel owned. His dick fattened up a little more as they moved through the communal hallways before stopping at the front door to Louis and Zayn’s apartment. Fishing for the correct key, Louis kept one hand on Harry’s member as he opened the door, leading the sub in by his cock. </p><p>“Strip,” Louis commanded giving a quick squeeze to Harry’s penis before stepping away and closing the front door. Taking off his own shoes, he made his way to the living-room and dropped down onto the sofa, turning to watch and admire Harry as he removed his clothing and stood in all his naked glory. “Good bitch,” the Dom approved. “Now, come here, hands and knees.”</p><p>Dropping to all fours, Harry crawled over to Louis and sat at the man’s feet, awaiting further instruction. Louis unfastened his trousers and took his cock out. He gripped the back of Harry’s head and brought the boy’s mouth down on him, petting his hair affectionately while the sub performed his cock-warming duties while Louis focused on the television. While Harry obviously loved the taste and feel of his Dom’s big dick in his mouth, the act of cock-warming was rather a mundane one. But it had the desired effect. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed the submissive feeling to wash over him, almost feeling as though he could nap right there on his knees with Louis’ cock between his lips. </p><p>After half an hour, Louis tugged Harry off of him and pushed two fingers into his mouth instead. Harry’s lips latched around them and he instinctively sucked. With one hand tangled in Harry’s hair, Louis fucked his fingers in and out of Harry’s mouth for several minutes before wiping the spit-soaked fingers on the subs cheek. Louis then guided Harry over his lap and landed a swat to his ass. Harry’s legs kicked out a little from the hit and he released a small gasp. Louis hit him again, pulling different moans and whimpers from the sub with each spank. </p><p>“Look at this red ass,” Louis said leaving playful slaps all over the subs bum. “So pretty for me,” he claimed. “I wish you could see the way your bum jiggles. You love this don’t you, bitch, you love getting your slutty little ass spanked? Well,” he landed a harsher smack. “Answer me.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied. “I love having my slutty little ass spanked.”</p><p>“And who does this slutty whore ass belong to?” Louis asked.</p><p>“You, Sir,” Harry answered. “My slutty whore ass belongs to you. I’m your kinky little bitch and you own me.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Louis agreed roughly squeezing Harry’s ass before dragging a finger down his crack and circling his dry hole. “I own this little fuck hole, don’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Are you a good little bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded.</p><p>“And what will you do for me?” Louis queried.</p><p>“Whatever you tell me to, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“And when will you do it?” Louis challenged.</p><p>“When you tell me to, Sir,” Harry claimed. </p><p>“Good bitch,” Louis praised moving his hand down to cup Harry’s balls and fondle them gently before landing a final slap to his boyfriend’s bum. “Go make me a cup of tea and grab a glass of water for yourself,” he requested hooking a finger into Harry’s collar and pecking him on the lips. </p><p>Moving away from the sofa and into the kitchen, Harry busied himself with getting Louis’ tea just the way the older man liked it. He also poured himself a large glass of cold water, suspecting that Louis would be including watersports in their play at some point. Walking carefully back to the living-room, Harry presented the cup of tea to Louis then dropped to his knees and drank some water. </p><p>“Mmm, delicious,” Louis commented as he drank a mouthful. Harry’s heart fluttered at the praise. “We’re gonna go out for a little walk soon,” Louis informed him. “Finish up your water.”</p><p>Harry gulped the water down, breathing through his nose and not stopping until he’d swallowed every last drop. Louis smiled down at him as he drank some more of his tea. He ordered Harry to the kitchen to get himself a second glass of water to drink while Louis finished his tea at a slower pace. Once he was done, Louis handed Harry the cup to be returned to the kitchen and crossed to his bedroom to fish out a pair of tight white boxers. He handed them to Harry to pull on, the material straining over the subs bulge. They both pulled their shoes on and Louis clipped the leash to Harry’s collar before opening the front door.</p><p>“Colour?” Louis checked.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry answered keeping his hands clasped behind his back as he walked behind Louis, head bowed in submission once more. </p><p>They walked down the street, Harry’s nipples pebbling and his bladder full and aching for release. Louis walked just a few paces in front of Harry, proudly showing off his leashed obedient sub. He stopped at a bench in a semi-private park area that was known for attracting those who engaged in watersports, scat or pet play. Sitting down, Louis guided Harry to sit on his lap, his legs spread over Louis’ thighs. Keeping a tight hold of the lead in one hand, Louis peppered kisses across Harry’s throat as his other hand cupped the sub between his legs. He stroked his cock teasingly through his boxers before venturing lower to cup and massage his balls. Moving his hand back, he dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Harry’s boxers and pressed harshly against his full bladder.</p><p>“Sir, please,” Harry whined, hiding his face in the Dom’s neck.</p><p>“Do you need to piss, bitch?” Louis asked in a normal speaking tone and Harry nodded his head in a jerky fashion. “Tell me then, beg for my permission.”</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry said in a begging tone. “Please let me piss.”</p><p>“You wanna wet yourself?” Louis asked. “You wanna piss in your boxers in front of all these people?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry was desperate for relief. “Please let me piss myself.”</p><p>“Go on then,” Louis encouraged moving his hand down to cup Harry’s balls through his boxers. “Get yourself nice and wet for me, be a good little piss-whore.” Closing his eyes, Harry let it go, relief washing over him as he emptied his bladder. “That’s it… beautiful,” Louis praised as he watched in fascination as the stain appeared at the front of Harry’s underwear. “My good little piss-slut,” he rubbed his hand over the top of the subs boxers, squeezing Harry’s cock and kissing him deeply as his own hard-on strained in his trousers. “Shall we go home now?” Louis asked still palming Harry through the wet underwear. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I think it’s only fair that I take you home and fuck you,” he slipped a finger down the back of Harry’s boxers and pressed against his rim. “Would you like that, slut?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry was quick to agree. “Please take me home and fuck me. I’ll be such a good bitch for you.”</p><p>Louis gave the boy a final deep open-mouthed kiss before leading the way back home, tugging Harry along by the collar and lead, the sub dropping to his hands and knees once they were inside the building. A couple of Louis and Zayn’s neighbours happened to be leaving their flat and they openly stared at Harry as he crawled by behind Louis. His skin flushed with humiliation but his cock throbbed between his legs, his balls feeling heavy and a fluttering sensation swarming in his tummy. They were barely over the threshold before Louis was tugging Harry’s soaked boxers down, leaving him completely bare. Tossing the wet underwear into the dirty laundry basket, Louis pulled Harry along to the bedroom, choosing to leave the leash attached to Harry’s collar. </p><p>With a swat to Harry’s backside, Louis guided him to climb onto the bed. Still fully dressed, Louis draped himself over his boyfriend, kissing him messily as he rutted against him, feeling extra powerful and dominant with the lead coiled between his fingers. He sucked an angry red mark onto Harry’s neck, knowing it would mar the boy’s pretty skin for a good few days. Pulling away, he rummaged through the drawer and pulled out a set of handcuffs. Placing a kiss to Harry’s wrists, Louis locked his arms to the headboard. Scooting down the mattress, he tied each ankle to the bottom bed-posts, forcibly spreading the subs legs. Moving back up, he covered Harry’s eyes with a blindfold before lighting a candle and leaving it to burn a while. For several minutes, Louis enjoyed tickling and whipping Harry with the leash attached to his collar. </p><p>“My pretty little bitch,” Louis complimented as he looked over the nude sub bound to his bed. “Open up,” he instructed tapping the boy’s jaw. He pushed his fingers in, getting them soaked with Harry’s saliva before bringing them down to play at his entrance, slowly pushing into his tight hole. “Such a good sub for me,” Louis said jabbing two fingers in and out of Harry’s ass. “You were just born to take cock weren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry breathed out in agreement. “Oh,” he gasped as a plug was slotted into his hole. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whined in surprise as Louis pressed a vibrator against his cock, turning it on to the highest setting. </p><p>“You like that, bitch?” Louis asked with a smirk, watching as Harry’s hips bucked wildly, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his body shied away from the vibrations while simultaneously seeking them out. “Of course you do, you dirty whore,” he laughed as he teased the vibrator all over Harry’s balls, along his inner thighs and then back up to circle the head of his leaking cock. “Oh, am I being mean?” Louis asked with mock-sympathy as he turned the vibrator off, causing Harry to whimper. He pushed the vibrator into Harry’s mouth a few times before pulling it out and coating it with lube. He removed the butt-plug and quickly replaced it with the vibrator, forcing it as far in as it would go and turning it on to a middle setting. “Do you like that?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered as he squirmed a little.</p><p>“You do?” Louis asked. “Then why haven’t you thanked me?” he questioned tugging hard on the lead connected to Harry’s collar.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sir,” Harry apologised. “Thank you for shoving a vibrator up my slutty ass.”</p><p>“That’s better,” Louis said approvingly as he fiddled with the base of the vibrator, turning it up higher. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry swore, hips bucking upwards, cock and balls bouncing from the motion. “Thank you, Sir,” he gasped out.</p><p>Louis moved off the bed and quickly undressed. Climbing back onto the bed, he straddled Harry’s face, lightly slapping his cock across his boyfriend’s face. Harry whimpered and moaned; eyes still covered by the blindfold.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck your mouth,” Louis informed him and Harry parted his lips willingly as Louis fed him his cock. He started slow, pulling out each time to trace his cock-head around Harry’s lips and smacking his cheeks with his heavy dick. Then he eased his cock down Harry’s throat again before essentially fucking the subs face. “Dirty little bitch,” he groaned. “Choke on my cock, fucking take it.”</p><p>All Harry could do was whimper as Louis used his mouth, eyes covered, wrists and ankles bound to the bed and vibrator pulsating in his ass. He’d never felt so submissive or vulnerable. He wasn’t sure how much he could take but he was desperate to be pushed to his limits. </p><p>“Such a perfect little cock-sucker,” Louis rasped as he pulled away from Harry’s mouth, admiring how pouty his lips were. “Try and keep still, love,” he warned as he reached for the candle, blowing out the flame and tipping some of the hot wax onto Harry’s chest. </p><p>“Oh fuck,” Harry whined, body taut with the effort it took to remain still.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis cooed at him before drizzling some more wax around one of Harry’s nipples and over the bud.</p><p>“Ah,” Harry mewled. “Thank you, Sir,” he gasped. “Oh,” he cried as a splash more hit just below his navel. “Shit,” he wailed as Louis poured a quick drop of wax onto the underside of his hard cock. </p><p>“What do you say, love?” Louis carefully set the candle aside.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry twitched a little, asshole clenching around the vibrator. </p><p>“Good bitch,” Louis praised leaning down to cover Harry’s mouth with his own before turning the vibrator down to the lowest setting. He carefully peeled the dried wax off of Harry’s skin, pressing soothing kisses over each abused area. “Are you ready to cum for me, baby?”</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry responded.</p><p>“That’s my good boy,” Louis kissed his jaw before withdrawing the vibrator from the subs ass, thrusting three fingers into him in place of the toy. He danced the tip of the vibrator all over Harry’s aching cock and balls. “Go on, love, cum for me.”</p><p>Releasing a string of needy whines, Harry ejaculated over himself, Louis rubbing the mess into the skin of his stomach as he turned the vibrator off. Harry mumbled something incoherent as Louis let his fingers fall from Harry’s ass. The Dom made quick work of untying the subs ankles before propping them on his shoulders and ducking his face down to dive his tongue into his boyfriend’s swollen rim. </p><p>“Mmm,” Harry whined feeling absolutely boneless as Louis’ tongue flicked, licked and probed his most intimate area. </p><p>Louis kept at it, kissing, licking and sucking at Harry’s hole until the boy’s body spasmed with another orgasm. Letting Harry’s legs fall back to the bed and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Louis uncuffed Harry’s wrists before flipping him onto his stomach. Grasping the subs ass-cheeks, Louis gave a slightly rough squeeze before spreading them apart and spitting into his hole. </p><p>“I wanna fuck your dirty slut-hole so bad,” Louis claimed. “Really pound into it, just fucking own it.”</p><p>“Please… please,” Harry begged still unable to see anything with the blindfold covering his eyes.</p><p>“Can’t,” Louis sighed. “Out of condoms,” he told him and Harry whimpered in disappointment, his little hole fluttering with the need to be fucked. “I’m just gonna have to fuck your cheeks instead,” he compromised. </p><p>Then Louis did so, his cock slotting into Harry’s crack and dragging up and down but never actually penetrating. All Harry could do was whine and moan as he clutched at a pillow, Louis fucking his ass-cheeks until he spilled his release over Harry’s lower back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Do you remember the outcome of Harry's exams or did the bedroom activities make you forget? Hahaha.</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Thanks so much for reading...</p><p>Here's the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 38</p><p>August arrived, bringing Liam’s Birthday along with it. As expected, the boy turned out to be a sub after all, smiling happily as he showed off the star on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Congratulations, man,” Niall told him as he traced the star with his finger. “Finally you’re one of us now,” he grinned indicating to himself and Harry.</p><p>“We’d still love you if you were a Dom though,” Harry said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam grinned. “But I’m definitely a sub. I could have made a good Dom though, I reckon.”</p><p>“As if,” Niall laughed. “You couldn’t dominate someone if your life depended on it.”</p><p>“That’s not true, I tell you what to do all the time,” Liam claimed.</p><p>“But how often do I listen?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Um, well…” Liam had nothing. “Shut up,” he sighed in defeat.</p><p>“Anyway, now that we’re all eighteen we can finally go to a BDSM club together,” Niall pointed out. “We all said we would. Don’t let me down and back out now.”</p><p>“I’m still in,” Harry said. “But only if Louis can come too.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Niall agreed. “It’d be stupid for three young subs to go alone. Especially when we’re all so sexy. You still up for it, Li?” he asked turning to the Birthday boy.</p><p>“I guess,” Liam answered. “It should be interesting to see what all the fuss is about. Maybe we could all go next weekend?”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following weekend, Harry carefully finished painting his nails and patiently waited for the sugar rose colour to dry, blowing his breath over them lightly to speed up the process. He was seated on Louis and Zayn’s sofa wearing a navy blue bathrobe having recently taken a shower and waiting for Louis to pick out his outfit for the night. His Dom was currently in the shower himself while Zayn was in his bedroom getting ready. Tonight was the night they were all going to their local BDSM Club. Niall had even invited Harry’s sister along but Gemma only said that she ‘might’ make an appearance. There may have even been a touch of flirtation in her tone when she had said as much when Niall called her on the phone. As amusing as it had always been to witness Niall flirting with Gemma and constantly being rejected, Harry was starting to wonder if perhaps his sister was beginning to find Niall’s attention a little endearing. The idea of them hooking up or becoming a couple was a little weird if he was to be completely honest. He knew it was none of his business if his sister and friend did get together and he would respect any relationship they might have and not make a drama out of the situation but still, it was weird. He imagined Niall to be the type to share graphic details about his sex life and Harry certainly wouldn’t want to hear such specifications about how his big sister chose to dominate a sub in the bedroom. </p><p>“Alright there, love?” Louis asked as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair damp. Harry nodded with a smile. “Ready to see what you’re wearing tonight?” Harry nodded again, this time a little nervously as he followed a smirking Louis into the bedroom where the man had already laid out both of their outfits on the bed. “What do you think?” Louis observed Harry’s face carefully for his reaction.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” Harry stepped closer to the bed and plucked the pale pink panties from atop the covers.</p><p>“Try them on, I wanna see how they look,” Louis encouraged.</p><p>Removing the robe, Harry stepped into the pale pink panties, adjusting himself inside them and giving Louis a twirl so he could admire him from every angle. </p><p>“Perfect,” Louis complimented admiring the way the material stretched across the bulge between Harry’s legs and clung to the curve of his ass. “Would you like to wear your collar or pearls tonight?”</p><p>Harry mulled it over as he pulled on the white skinny jeans with so many rips that most of his long legs were on show. He felt a submissive collar would be more appropriate at a BDSM club but the pearls looked like they would complement the outfit better. With Louis’ help, he slipped on a sheer pink button-up. </p><p>“Can I wear my pearls tonight please?” Harry requested.</p><p>“Sure,” Louis kissed him sweetly and stood behind his boyfriend to clip the necklace around his throat. He then dressed himself, pulling on leather trousers, a short-sleeved white mesh t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top.</p><p>“You look really fucking hot,” Harry told him admiring his Dom’s leather-clad ass. “Kinda wanna stay home and fuck instead of going out.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ‘no’,” Louis gripped his boyfriend’s chin lightly and stole a kiss. “But it would be rude to back out of plans with our friends without a genuine reason.”</p><p>“Staying in to fuck is a pretty good reason in my opinion,” Harry argued.</p><p>“Still, we’re going out,” Louis informed him as they left the bedroom, finding Zayn ready and waiting in the living-room, looking like he’d just stepped out of a fashion magazine. “Someone’s hoping to attract a sub tonight,” he commented teasingly.</p><p>“I don’t even have to try,” Zayn replied arrogantly. “But a BDSM Club is as good a place as any to meet a sub. I seem to have worked my way through most of the regulars at the local pubs and clubs,” he admitted. “It would be nice to meet somebody new.”</p><p>“What kind of lady are you looking for?” Harry asked with interest. </p><p>“That’s the thing, I have no idea,” Zayn shrugged. “Any time I’m attracted to a girl I usually lose interest when I start speaking to her. I either find their personality really fake or boring or their kinks don’t really match up well with mine; at least not for anything long-term. But people tend to be a bit more open about their kinks and fetishes in a BDSM Club environment so I should be able to figure out straight away if a woman isn’t compatible with me sexually.”</p><p>“Sounds like you’re starting to think about settling down in a serious relationship,” Louis noted as they all made their way out of the flat. </p><p>“I guess I am,” Zayn acknowledged. “I just need to meet a sub worth committing to.”</p><p>“It’ll happen,” Harry said encouragingly. </p><p>“Yeah, probably when you least expect it,” Louis added. “I certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with a student. Especially one assigned to Dom classes.”</p><p>“Any luck getting Bishop to re-evaluate how the kids learn their Dom and sub studies?” Zayn asked as they climbed into Louis’ car.</p><p>“Not really,” Louis sighed. “He keeps saying he’ll take my opinion and Harry’s experience into consideration and that he’ll raise it with the school governors but nothing seems to be happening. All talk and no action,” he rolled his eyes as he buckled up his seatbelt. </p><p>“So then we need to push harder,” Zayn claimed. “I’ve got your back on this. We could probably get more staff members on our side. Maybe even set up a petition for students to sign saying that they’d like the chance to take Dom and sub studies.”</p><p>“It’s worth a try,” Harry offered. “I’d hate for somebody else to end up in the same situation as me.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Arriving at their destination, they parked up and stepped out of the car. Across the road, Gemma was just stepping out of a taxi and paying the driver. Harry called out her name and gave a large wave so she would see them. She waved back before carefully making her way across the street and joining them, enveloping her younger brother in a tight hug. She wore a smart but stylish pair of black trousers, purple stiletto heels and a purple corset beneath a black suit-jacket.</p><p>“My baby brother is finally going to see the inside of a BDSM Club,” Gemma pinched his cheeks teasingly. “Try not to get a boner as soon as you walk in.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Harry slapped her hands away. “I can totally handle a BDSM Club. I’m not some blushing virgin.”</p><p>“It’s true, Louis has defiled him many times,” Zayn remarked. </p><p>“You’re just jealous because I have the perfect sub and you two are tragically single,” Louis claimed as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, resting his hand possessively on his boyfriend’s hip. “Ah, there’s Niall and Liam,” he pointed to where Liam’s dad was dropping them off. “Oi, lads, over here!” Louis called out to them. </p><p>The pair made their way over, Niall having opted to wear the tiniest black shorts imaginable with a white netted vest and a spiked collar, while Liam stuck to his regular style of dress looking a little awkward and nervous about where they were going. </p><p>“Hi lads,” Niall greeted with a bright smile. “Gemma, lovely to see you,” he fell into a deep bow as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “What do you think?” he asked spinning around and shaking his bum at her, the shorts riding up to show off more of his butt-cheeks. “Don’t you just wanna dominate this?”</p><p>“I just threw up in my mouth,” Gemma claimed. “Come on, let’s go join the queue to get in,” she slung an arm around Niall’s shoulders, leading him towards the back of the long line. </p><p>Harry and Louis followed behind them hand-in-hand, Liam and Zayn bringing up the rear. They stood in the slow-moving line, the subs of the group taking in some of the extreme outfits some people were wearing. There seemed to be a lot of people sporting leather and lingerie was also a popular choice. It looked like there was a fully naked sub or two near the front. The line included a number of subs sporting collars, gags, and handcuffs. Harry could count five subs wearing some kind of gimp mask and at least seven wearing cat or dog ears with fluffy tails attached to a butt-plug. There was also a grown man, probably in his mid-forties, wearing a nappy and sucking on a dummy. </p><p>“Ssh,” Louis hissed with a warning smack to Harry’s backside as he struggled not to laugh.</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry sniggered stuffing his fist into his mouth and looking in a different direction to overcome his need to giggle. He knew it was rude to kink-shame and he certainly didn’t meant to be judgemental or offensive, but the view of a grown man looking like a baby just made him want to laugh. </p><p>“Harry, stop it right now or I’ll smack your naughty little bottom right here in front of everyone,” Louis threatened. </p><p>“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lips still twitching in amusement but no more laughter breaking out.</p><p>In front of Harry and Louis, Gemma was experiencing a similar situation with Niall and kept pinching his leg in an effort to prevent him from bursting into obnoxious laughter. Behind them, it was actually Liam having to reprimand Zayn for behaving so childishly. </p><p>Approximately half an hour later, Gemma was showing her Dom mark and Niall was showing his sub mark to prove they were eighteen and be let in. Harry and Louis stepped up next. Harry flinched slightly as the doorman swiped a thumb over the star on the back of his neck but he didn’t say anything. Once they were given the nod, they stepped inside the coat room where Gemma and Niall were waiting. Zayn and Liam followed soon after, Liam rubbing at the back of his neck with a small frown on his face.</p><p>“Do they always rub your sub mark like that?” Liam asked. “Feels kind of invasive,” he commented and Harry nodded his agreement.</p><p>“They just need to make sure it’s a real mark,” Gemma explained. “They do it to my Dom mark every time too. They don’t want to take the risk that underage kids are just drawing marks on.”</p><p>“I did do that once trying to buy alcohol,” Niall laughed at the memory. “It didn’t work.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Liam said. “You insisted on drawing the mark on your own neck and it looked more like a dead spider than a star.”</p><p>“At least I was prepared to try,” Niall defended. “You and Haz were too scared.”</p><p>“I wasn’t scared,” Harry objected.</p><p>“Right, we were just better behaved,” Liam stated. </p><p>“That just means you two are the boring ones and I’m the fun one,” Niall grinned. “So, are we heading in? First lot of beers are on me,” he offered before practically bouncing through the doors and disappearing into the main part of the club.</p><p>The others followed after him, Harry and Liam sharing a nervous but excited look, unsure what to expect. </p><p>“Whoa,” Liam’s mouth fell open as he looked around with wide eyes.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry agreed, eyes moving all about the club trying to take everything in all at once. “Where’s Niall?” he panicked having lost sight of his friend already.</p><p>“He’s at the bar,” Gemma pointed out. “I’ll look after him,” she assured. “You lot find us a table.”</p><p>“See you in a bit,” Louis said before guiding Harry through the club and claiming an empty crescent-shaped sofa with two small circular tables. “You boys alright?” he asked Harry and Liam as he rested one elbow on a table, his other hand falling to his subs upper-thigh. </p><p>“I feel like I’ve walked onto the set of a porn movie,” Harry replied. “Or like a hundred different porn movies all at once. I don’t really know where to look,” he admitted.</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to look,” Liam said, cheeks a brilliant shade of red.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Harry asked worriedly. </p><p>“If it’s too uncomfortable for you, we can go,” Louis told him kindly. </p><p>“It’s fine,” Liam shook his head. “I know how excited Niall is to be here. I don’t wanna ruin it. Honestly, I’m ok. It’s just a lot to take in.”</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a fan club,” Zayn pointed out.</p><p>“What?” Liam looked genuinely confused.</p><p>“Over there,” Zayn indicated to a table full of Doms (men and women) who were none-too discreet as they checked out Liam. “You wanna go and talk to them?”</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Liam shook his head looking mortified by the prospect.</p><p>“Relax, mate, they won’t hurt you,” Zayn assured him as he draped an arm across Liam’s shoulders and gave the younger man a comforting squeeze. “See, they aren’t even looking at you anymore.”</p><p>“Why not? Did I do something wrong?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Of course not, mate,” Louis laughed. “They probably think you’re with Zayn.”</p><p>“Why?” Liam wondered. “Plenty of Doms put their arms around subs in a purely platonic fashion. Especially if the sub is distressed or uncomfortable in anyway.”</p><p>“Who cares?” Harry shrugged. “At least they aren’t eyeing you up anymore, right?”</p><p>“True,” Liam acknowledged as Zayn moved his arm off of the puppy-eyed boy. “Is there some kind of secret signal to let Doms know you aren’t remotely interested and for them to stay the hell away from you?”</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Louis said. “But you’ll be fine, you’ve got three Doms to look out for you tonight.”</p><p>“Another admirer over there,” Zayn told Liam pointing to a woman in a leather dress, thigh-high boots and carrying a riding crop.</p><p>“She looks scary,” Harry whispered taking in her blood-red lipstick, heavy eye make-up and the tight bun atop her head. </p><p>“Oh no,” Liam dropped his eyes to the table as the woman moved closer, her eyes set on Liam. “Make her go away,” he pleaded to the others.</p><p>“Hello Puppy,” the woman greeted as she stopped at their table. “Any chance you’ll come play with me?” Her voice was rather raspy, suggesting that she smoked a lot. </p><p>“Um, no thank you,” Liam mumbled awkwardly shifting closer to Zayn.</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” the woman told him. “I don’t bite,” she teased.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Louis,” the blue-eyed man introduced himself, standing up to shake the woman’s hand. “My friends and I are just here for a quiet drink. We’re not looking to meet anybody tonight.”</p><p>His words were polite and the smile on his lips was friendly enough but it was quite clear that he really meant ‘go away, lady’. With a last longing look up Liam’s form, the woman turned away searching the club for her next prey.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam said fidgeting in his seat awkwardly. </p><p>“No problem, you’re alright,” Louis rubbed his arm gently as he sat back down.</p><p>“I thought wearing normal clothes would make it clear I wasn’t interested in meeting anyone,” Liam said sheepishly.</p><p>“You’re too attractive not to get hit on, mate,” Harry told him apologetically. “Looks like some ladies are trying to catch your eye, Zayn,” he added noticing a group of twenty-something girls dancing around a pole nearby.</p><p>“I see them,” Zayn smirked.</p><p>“Are you gonna talk to them?” Harry asked. “They look ready to drop to their knees for you.”</p><p>“It’s too easy,” Zayn shook his head looking amused.</p><p>Soon, Niall and Gemma joined them, handing out bottles of beer before sitting down. Gemma sat beside Harry, Niall sitting down next to her, practically on her lap as he continued to flirt. Harry was a little uncomfortable to witness one of his best-friends flirting so outrageously with his sister, but he also couldn’t help but be amused. </p><p>Taking a sip of his beer, he swept his eyes around the club once more, truly taking it all in. Music was playing, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as Harry had anticipated it might be. He had expected blaring music so loud he’d feel the vibrations in his bones, but the music was very faint and you could easily carry out a conversation with those close to you. Thinking about it, Harry supposed the lack of loud music was to ensure safe-words could clearly be heard. </p><p>There were numerous tables and seating areas all about the club, most of which seemed to be occupied by people in casual dress who were presumably more interested in watching than engaging in any sexual activity. Spaced out around the club were little performance areas as well as stages and podiums. There were even a few cages dangling from the ceiling with a sub or two dancing inside each one. As far as he could tell, all the dancers were subs, either performing for their Dom in the audience somewhere or single subs trying to attract the attention of a Dom for the night. Different platforms and performance spaces seemed to hold demonstrations for different kinks and fetishes. It also appeared as though one dark corner was dedicated to an orgy for which anyone could join. Harry shuddered at the thought, his eyes travelling over some of the other happenings. Some of the subs appeared to be experiencing some kind of punishment at the hands of their Doms. Harry winced in sympathy at a nude girl being whipped, sincerely hoping that she was green. </p><p>“What’s going on over there?” Harry asked pointing across the club where a large crowd was gathered, a number of tall people blocking the view but not drowning out the shrieks currently being emitted by a woman. </p><p>“Oh that,” Louis said as Liam and Niall leaned close, awaiting his explanation. “It’s a bit like riding a mechanical bull. Only it’s a giant vibrating dildo you’re sitting on and the people gathered around can control what speed it goes at and everything.”</p><p>“Yikes,” Liam remarked.</p><p>“Shite, people actually have sex here,” Niall realised. “I always heard the rumours but I didn’t think it was true but… well, look,” he pointed to a nearby table where a male sub was bent over while his female Dom fucked him with a strap-on.</p><p>“There seems to be people having some kind of sex wherever you look,” Liam commented. </p><p>“You look really uncomfortable, mate,” Harry said and Liam shrugged in response.</p><p>“I guess I’m a bit of a prude,” Liam acknowledged. </p><p>“Nothing wrong with that,” Gemma told him. “Different people like different things.”</p><p>“But all girls like Irishman, right?” Niall asked with a wink.</p><p>“Bite me,” Gemma responded.</p><p>“Where?” Niall waggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“You’re a nightmare,” she told him exasperatedly. </p><p>“I’m amazing in bed though,” Niall grinned.</p><p>“You’re still a virgin,” Gemma stated knowingly.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I’m not amazing in bed,” Niall counted. “I’ve always had a hunch that I could rock any girl’s world,” he said confidently. “Wanna dance with me?” he asked gulping down the last of his beer.</p><p>“I’m not nearly drunk enough for that,” Gemma told him.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll dance,” Niall began twerking in front of her, his tiny shorts riding up further.</p><p>“Oh God, you’ve gotta be kidding me,” she laughed unable to resist the temptation to reach out and smack his ass a few times. </p><p>Just a few beers later, Gemma was on her feet dancing with Niall in another part of the club. The possibility that his sister and friend would be hooking up was becoming increasingly more likely and Harry wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about it. He didn’t particularly want to watch them gyrating against one another but he seemed incapable of pulling his eyes away. Louis and Liam seemed as morbidly fascinated by the events unfolding before them. As for Zayn, he had finally found a sub he deemed worthy of his time and approached her at the bar, joining her for a cocktail. </p><p>“How long do you think this one will last?” Harry asked gesturing to the woman Zayn was getting to know, hoping the conversation topic would distract him from the fact Niall was dirty dancing with his big sister. </p><p>“Hard to say,” Louis shrugged. “Zayn can be utterly infatuated with a woman one minute and then be desperately bored of her the next. It’s unlikely he’ll be going home alone tonight though.”</p><p>“Well she’s dressed normally,” Liam observed. “So she might not have come out with the intention of hooking up with a Dom. So if she goes home with Zayn it must mean they’ve made some kind of connection, right?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Louis said. “But enough alcohol can make most people feel like they’ve made a connection with just about anyone.”</p><p>“Hello Blue-eyes,” an older man cooed leaning in to Liam’s personal space. </p><p>“My eyes are brown,” Liam said slowly. </p><p>“He’s also straight, mate,” Louis added. “And he’s not looking to play tonight so if you don’t mind…” he trailed off indicating for the man to leave.</p><p>“What about this one?” he roamed his eyes over Harry. “He definitely isn’t straight. He definitely takes it up the arse.”</p><p>“Indeed he does,” Louis agreed. “But not from the likes of you. I’m his Dom. Back off.”</p><p>The man looked between Louis and Harry a few times and then glanced back towards Liam. He opened his mouth, as though he might say something, but then he seemed to think better of it and sauntered away.</p><p>“Ok,” Liam sighed. “I think I’m ready to go home now,” he admitted apologetically. </p><p>“Alright,” Louis said. “We’d better make sure Gemma’s ok to look after Niall.”</p><p>“I’ll ring her,” Harry took out his phone and made the call to his sister. She answered the phone, turning around to find him still seated at the table as she asked if everything was alright. “We’re fine,” he assured. “But we’re gonna head home. Are you alright to look after Niall?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll keep him out of mischief,” Gemma said waving goodbye as she hung up. </p><p>“Z!” Louis shouted towards the bar and his roommate spun around. “We’re leaving!” he informed him and Zayn gave him the thumbs-up sign before turning his attention back to the sub woman he was drinking with. “Come on, boys, let’s go.”</p><p>With Harry’s hand clasped in his own and his arm around Liam’s shoulders, Louis led the two subs out of the crowded club that was getting steadily rowdier and raunchier. They exited the club, stepping out into the cool night air and heading towards Louis’ parked car. </p><p>“McDonalds drive-thru sound good?” Louis offered.</p><p>“Please,” Harry and Liam said together. </p><p>A short drive later, the three were parked up digging into fries and burgers and sipping on cokes. </p><p>“This is delicious,” Harry praised.</p><p>“I’d take this over a BDSM Club any day,” Liam said. </p><p>“Yeah, the BDSM Clubs can be a bit overwhelming,” Louis acknowledged. “They aren’t for everybody.”</p><p>“Do you go to them often?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Rarely,” Louis answered. “Obviously, I went as soon as I turned eighteen to see what all the fuss was about. Then it was kind of like a rule to go with any friend when they turned eighteen. But after that I’ve only been a handful of times. Occasionally I’ve gone in to write lesson plans if you can believe it.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” Liam said thoughtfully. “A lot of different kinks go on in there. Lots of different demonstrations of domination and submission. Plenty of things to inspire a class on Domination or submission. And plenty of things to give me nightmares tonight,” he added. “Did you see that woman with the high heels stomping on that poor guy’s balls?”</p><p>“Yeah, that must hurt like hell,” Harry cringed. “How could anybody actually enjoy that?”</p><p>“I can’t say I understand it myself,” Louis admitted. “But then I have kinks that other people don’t understand so…”</p><p>“True,” Harry nodded licking the salt off his fingers. “Um, do you think Ni and Gem might have sex tonight?”</p><p>“Well Niall wouldn’t turn the opportunity down,” Liam said. “It’s all down to Gemma I reckon. If she’s up for it then Niall’s more than ready.”</p><p>“So weird,” Harry muttered.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry woke up to a picture text from Niall. He had sent a photo of himself next to a sleeping Gemma with the caption ‘totally rocked her world’ complete with a winking face.</p><p>“So fucking weird,” Harry groaned tossing his phone back to the bedside table and rolling into his rightful place in Louis’ arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>From this point it's probably going to come as random snapshots at random times in the life and relationship of Louis and Harry...</p><p>Anything could happen...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys...</p><p>Thanks for reading...</p><p>I do have a few things I definitely want to include as I snapshot and timejump along, but I am open to suggestions (doesn't mean I'll take them but something might work well with something I already have in my head or might just fit nicely with these characters)</p><p>Anyway, hope you like it...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 39</p><p>It was October, Halloween looming closer, and Harry was struggling to adapt to his new routine of attending college and studying to retake the two exams he had failed. He also had a weekend job working in a bakery. The studying and working combined left him very exhausted much of the time and he scarcely found opportunity or motivation to socialise. </p><p>“You’re pushing yourself too hard, love,” Louis chided him gently as he forcibly took a work book away from him one Thursday night. “You need to give yourself a break.”</p><p>“I’m studying, I thought you’d be pleased,” Harry said.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re taking your studies seriously, of course I am,” Louis agreed. “But you need to take the rest of your life seriously too. All you do is go to college and learn. Then you come home and study for the exams you want to retake in December. Then on the weekends you go to work. Then you come home and revise for the exams or work on college assignments. You haven’t seen your parents properly since college started. You didn’t even make it to Niall’s birthday party last month. I can’t remember the last time we had a proper date or just sat back and watched crap on the tele. You’re being too hard on yourself, baby. You need to relax, yeah.”</p><p>“I just… I just don’t want to fail again,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“You won’t,” Louis assured taking his face in his hands and giving him a kiss. “How about I set up a study schedule for you?” he suggested. “I’ll allocate appropriate time for you to revise for your exams and time for you to relax and socialise. It’ll be good for you and you know you like it when I take control.”</p><p>“Ok, we can try it,” Harry agreed. “I trust you,” he smiled. </p><p>“Good,” Louis grinned. “I’ll have it set up for you to start from Monday. But for the time being, you’re gonna leave the revision for tonight and I’m gonna take you out to dinner. We’re meeting your mum and dad, they’ve made reservations. Then afterwards I’m going to bring you back home and do exactly as I please with you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry cocked his head to the side. “I bet it’s something really perverted.”</p><p>“Well you’re a kinky bitch so you’ll enjoy it,” Louis teased. “Go and get changed,” he requested. “As much as I enjoy you wearing nothing but panties and one of my hoodies, you ought to wear a bit more than that for dinner with your parents.”</p><p>With a smile, Harry got up to slip into something more appropriate. Louis carefully cleared up his boyfriend’s work books while he waited. Soon enough, the couple were joining Anne and Des at a window table in a charming family-run Italian restaurant. Right away, Harry looked more relaxed than he had in weeks as he greeted his mum with a tight hug and sat opposite his dad. The happy smile hardly left Harry’s face all evening as his mum updated him on the happenings of her office and all the neighbourhood gossip. His dad spoke of important business deals and mentioned some new employees who showed real promise as well as some he expected to be fired before the end of the year. They talked about Gemma, all of them speculating as to whether or not she and Niall might become an official couple.</p><p>“They’ve spent rather a lot of time together,” Anne commented.</p><p>“Have they?” Harry was slightly surprised. He knew his friend and sister had hung out once or twice since that night at the BDSM Club, but he didn’t think it was anything particularly serious. “I guess it has been a while since I’ve spoken to Niall properly,” he admitted sheepishly. “Or Liam. Or anyone really. Sorry,” he said meekly. “I’ve just been studying really hard,” he excused.</p><p>“We understand, darling,” Anne reached across the table to squeeze his hand reassuringly as Louis poured everyone a glass of white wine. “Adjusting to college life is a challenge. Especially for the first term.”</p><p>“We just wouldn’t want you to overdo it or take on too much,” Des said. “There is such a thing as working too hard you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Harry squirmed. “But I’m working on it. Louis’ going to set up a schedule for me to make sure I take enough time to socialise and relax as well as studying.”</p><p>“Good,” Des nodded in approval taking a sip of wine before perusing his menu. </p><p>A few minutes later, they submitted their food orders to the waiter, Louis ordering on Harry’s behalf which always made the sub feel strangely happy and mildly aroused. While waiting for their meals, they discussed how Harry’s college courses were going before Anne asked Louis for an update on how Princess Park were tackling Dom and sub studies.</p><p>“Mr. Bishop has agreed for a trial period to take place after Christmas,” Louis explained. “So far it has been agreed to merge lessons together so that the students will learn the Dom side of things and the sub perspective of the same subject. There is continued debate as to whether or not Doms and subs should integrate and learn together or be kept separate. A survey was sent out before the end of term, asking the students themselves what their preferences might be. Letters of consent need to be signed by parents too. I’m not sure what the outcome is yet but I imagine we’ll have staff meetings next term discussing the results and deciding on the best way forward to trial this new way of learning in the New Year. Things haven’t progressed quite the way I wanted them to but we’re taking a step in the right direction at least. That essay Harry penned on his personal experience really helped sway things,” Louis added. “I believe it was Harry’s open letter that encouraged Bishop to at least give change a chance.”</p><p>“Hopefully, things will work out,” Anne said. “I know it isn’t often the assessments and reviews get a student’s classification wrong but Harry here is proof that it isn’t always accurate.”</p><p>“Several students have actually suggested they’ve been assigned the wrong status this year,” Louis revealed. “I had a couple of boys tell me that they think there’s a chance they could be a sub. Honestly, I think they’re just a little insecure because they’re naturally on the quieter side, but I know better than to dismiss somebody’s opinion. A couple of girls claimed they were definitely Doms and Zayn had a student burst into tears during Art class saying they weren’t a Dom or a sub. It actually seems to be becoming a bit of a trend for students to not want to label themselves either way. The feedback from the students though seems to be that most are genuinely interested in learning both Dom and sub studies. Though a number of them have expressed their opinion that if they learn Dom and sub studies they should be able to drop Science and Maths,” he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Sounds about right for school kids,” Des laughed.</p><p>“Hey, I was a school kid not so long ago,” Harry pointed out defensively.</p><p>Their food arrived and Anne changed the conversation topic, asking how Zayn was and whether he was seeing anybody new.</p><p>“He went on a few first dates at the beginning of September,” Louis answered. “But nothing’s come of any of them. He has said he’s looking for a serious commitment from a sub rather than just hook-ups now. Some of the older ladies at work have taken to trying to fix him up with people but he keeps turning them down. He does go out a few nights a week but he never comes home with a random sub like he used to. I did ask if he’d met a girl but he just laughed in my face and told me he definitely hadn’t,” Louis shrugged. “So I assume he’s still wanting to meet a sub but hasn’t had any luck yet.”</p><p>“Well what’s his type?” Anne asked. “There’s some single young subs in my office looking for a serious relationship. Maybe he’ll hit it off with one of them.”</p><p>“That’s the big problem,” Harry sighed. “We don’t know what Zayn’s type is. Zayn doesn’t even seem to know what he’s looking for in a sub.”</p><p>“You could ask him to prepare a list of kinks, marking off all his reds, yellows and greens,” Anne suggested. “I could take a list from my colleagues and compare them and possibly arrange a blind date for the most compatible.”</p><p>“I’ll ask him,” Louis said. “Worth a try if he’s willing. Are you enjoying that, babe?” he asked Harry.</p><p>“Delicious,” Harry replied as he cut through his tender chicken in a sun-dried tomato sauce.</p><p>“I bumped into Liam’s mum in the shop the other day,” Anne recalled. “Apparently Liam might be seeing somebody. Do you know anything?”</p><p>“No,” Harry sighed. “Liam did text me a while back asking to meet up and talk. I’ve been meaning to get back to him and arrange something but…” he trailed off awkwardly. “What did Liam’s mum say?”</p><p>“Not much,” Anne answered. “Just that she thinks he’s met somebody. Apparently he’s taking more care of his appearance when he goes out and she knows he isn’t meeting up with you or Niall. He even bought himself a fancy bottle of aftershave so she’s sure he’s met a girl.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Harry said. “I mean, Liam just isn’t the type to want to go and fool around with just anyone. He wants somebody who’s going to take care of him properly, not just for a single night. So if he is seeing someone I definitely want to meet her.”</p><p>“Liam’s lovely, I’m sure he’d attract somebody really special,” Des said. “Probably a slightly older lady. Liam always was an older soul than you or Niall. I would even argue he’s more mature than Louis or Zayn.”</p><p>“Sometimes he is,” Louis admitted. </p><p>“Speaking of Zayn, there’s actually a secretary at my office who looks like a female Zayn,” Anne stated. “Maybe they would like each other. Although they look so much alike people would probably think they were brother and sister.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past Zayn to fancy someone who looks like himself,” Louis laughed. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Arriving back home, Harry threaded his fingers with Louis’ as they walked through the building to their flat door.</p><p>“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” Harry said gratefully. “I had a really nice time and it was great to see mum and dad. You were right, I have been working too hard,” he admitted. “I promise I’ll ease off and do better.”</p><p>“I know you will, baby.” Louis fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door.</p><p>To their surprise, they discovered two naked bodies tangled together on the sofa in the living-room. </p><p>“Shit, sorry Zayn, I didn’t realise you had…oh,” Louis trailed off mid-apology.</p><p>“Liam,” Harry commented in a surprised tone as he stared at the blushing face of his friend, Zayn quickly moving to place a cushion over Liam’s lap to protect his modesty. “Um, sorry, we’ll just… pretend we’re not here,” he hurried towards the bedroom, Louis’ hand still clutched in his. “Wow,” he whispered to his Dom once the door was closed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis agreed looking just as confused and surprised as Harry felt. “Didn’t see that one coming.”</p><p>“I thought they both liked women,” Harry made sure to keep his voice down.</p><p>“So did I,” Louis shrugged. “Anyway, I do believe I promised to do whatever the hell I wanted to with you once we got home.”</p><p>“You did,” Harry acknowledged as he crawled onto the bed, practically presenting his rear to his Dom. “So… what do you want to do with me, Sir?”</p><p>Louis simply smirked before proceeding to give Harry the most intense orgasm of his life.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Halloween and as had become their tradition, Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn had arranged to spend the night at Niall’s watching movies and playing games with drink and junk food. This year, Gemma also joined them. </p><p>“Um, why’s my sister here?” Harry asked as he entered the living-room to find Gemma receiving a foot-rub from Niall who had shouted for him and Louis to let themselves in. </p><p>“Nice to see you too, baby brother,” Gemma remarked sarcastically. </p><p>“That came out wrong,” Harry said apologetically. “Great to see you, obviously,” he dropped onto the seat beside her, throwing his arms about her neck and squeezing as he kissed her cheek. “But why are you here?”</p><p>“I invited her,” Niall said. “You and Louis are together; Liam and Zayn are gonna be coming together, probably in more ways than one,” he winked cheekily, “and I didn’t wanna feel like a fifth wheel.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Louis acknowledged. </p><p>“So what exactly is the deal with you two?” Harry asked looking between Niall and Gemma, wrinkling his nose a little as his friend massaged his sister’s feet (he swore they were hairier and more masculine than his own). </p><p>“We’re just friends,” Gemma stated. </p><p>“Right,” Niall agreed. “Your big sis just likes taking advantage of my sub tendencies every now and then,” he joked.</p><p>“I do not,” she shoved her foot in his face making him laugh as he simply licked her toes in retaliation, making her squeal from the ticklish sensation. “You are so disgusting,” she pulled her feet away. “Go get me a beer from the fridge you loser.”</p><p>“Do I get a kiss for going?” Niall enquired leaning in close to her face. Harry turned to look in the other direction, trying his best not to feel too uncomfortable.</p><p>“Only if you’re a good boy and complete the task,” Gemma told him.</p><p>“Fine,” Niall spun on his heel and headed to the kitchen.</p><p>“Grab one for me and Louis too, Ni!” Harry called after him. </p><p>Niall quickly returned, handing a can each to Louis and Harry and then presenting one to Gemma.</p><p>“Do I get my kiss now?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Gemma agreed. “Harry, kiss Niall.”</p><p>“Hey,” Niall complained just as there was a knock on the front door. “If that’s Liam and Zayn, come in… if you’re little kids knocking for sweets then fuck off!” Niall shouted. </p><p>“Hi, it’s us,” Liam greeted stepping in a step behind Zayn. </p><p>“We brought Tequila,” Zayn held up two bottles. “Who’s ready to do some shots?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” Niall agreed excitedly. </p><p>“Not yet,” Gemma interjected. “We all need some proper food in us first. What takeaway are we having?”</p><p>“Pizza, gotta be pizza,” Niall insisted.</p><p>“I’m happy with that,” Louis agreed. “Haz?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded.</p><p>“We’re down,” Zayn said on behalf of himself and Liam.</p><p>“Great, pizza it is,” Gemma decided taking out her phone to place an online order. </p><p>While waiting for their pizza, the group got excited each time they heard a knock on the door. It resulted in disappointment a number of times when it was just neighbourhood children in Halloween costumes chorusing ‘trick or treat?’ in the hopes of sweets and treats. Niall and Zayn were both harsh enough to simply slam the door in their faces, the others at least had the manners to apologise to the small children as they turned them away. Although, Louis had little patience or manners for those who were clearly too old to be out trick-or-treating and hardly put in any effort into their costumes.</p><p>“Robert Scott, Ethan Hastings,” Louis sighed. “You two are seventeen years old and you are literally the worst pair of zombies I have ever seen,” he claimed as he answered the door to two of his students. “That essay I set is due on Monday. I assume you’ve already completed it if you have time to knock on people’s doors demanding sweets.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson’s so sexy,” Harry giggled as Louis returned. </p><p>Finally, their pizza arrived and they all tucked in, Niall selecting a horror movie to watch. Harry could hardly watch the screen, alternating between hiding his face in Louis’ neck or diving under Gemma’s arm. He was more than relieved when the film ended.</p><p>“Another movie or some Tequila?” Niall asked.</p><p>“Tequila,” Harry requested.</p><p>The group gathered into a circle, sitting cross-legged on the living-room floor as Zayn poured the liquid into shot glasses. Liam carefully sliced up some lemons and limes they had bought along with them and Gemma grabbed salt from the kitchen. They each took a turn taking a shot, going from oldest to youngest. For their second shot, they licked the salt off somebody else’s neck. Louis and Harry partnering up together, Liam coupling with Zayn and Niall teaming up with Gemma. They also took a wedge of lemon or lime from the other person’s mouths. For Harry and Louis, it resulted in kissing, just as it did for Liam and Zayn. Niall attempted to coax Gemma into a make-out session but she pulled back after just teasing his mouth with her own. </p><p>“Go on, take another shot,” Gemma encouraged him pushing a shot-glass towards him.</p><p>“Give me a minute, give me a minute,” Niall laughed as Gemma grabbed his hand and threw salt over the back of it before holding a lemon wedge ready for him.</p><p>“Shot, shot, shot!” Gemma chanted and Niall swiped his tongue out to catch the salt on his skin before throwing the drink down his throat then biting into the lemon. “Good boy,” Gemma cheered. “Louis, your turn, shot, shot, shot!”</p><p>They all worked their way through both bottles of Tequila, laughing and joking before Zayn pulled out some weed. He rolled one for himself and another for Louis.</p><p>“You want one?” he asked Gemma. </p><p>“No,” she declined.</p><p>“Gem, it’s fine,” Harry sighed. “I know you’ve definitely smoked it before. I’m not an idiot. We’re both adults now. It’s not like I’m gonna run and tell mum and dad.”</p><p>“Alright, roll me one,” Gemma said. “But you’re not touching it,” she added to Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s one of Lou’s rules anyway. Even if it is a hypocritical one,” he added teasingly.</p><p>“Just looking out for you, babe,” Louis said. “Subs can’t handle weed as well as Doms can. It’s a scientific fact.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Harry laughed as Louis took a long drag. “I don’t want that shit anyway. You only do it because you think it makes you look cool and sexy and makes you feel like a badass. I don’t need that. I’m cool and sexy without even trying,” he claimed. </p><p>“Yeah you are,” Louis agreed. “You know, your baby brother deep-throats like a pro,” he told Gemma.</p><p>“Louis!” Harry exclaimed blushing furiously while Gemma simply laughed her ass off. “You can’t tell my sister shit about our sex life.”</p><p>“No, no, let him tell me,” Gemma said. “Don’t be shy. We’re practically family. Just how kinky is he?”</p><p>“Well sometimes he likes it when I…” Louis began but Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Lou, please, don’t,” Harry whined with big green pleading eyes.</p><p>“Alright, love, alright, I’m only teasing,” Louis soothed running a hand through the young man’s short curls. “Come here, gorgeous, give me a kiss.”</p><p>Harry leaned in and pecked his lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds but by the time he pulled back, Gemma was straddling Niall and had her tongue down the brunettes throat and Liam and Zayn had disappeared upstairs. </p><p>“Mmm,” Gemma tugged Niall’s lower lip between her teeth. “Get upstairs and get your clothes off,” she ordered with a playful smack around the Irishman’s face.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I’m about to get laid,” Niall boasted holding his fist out for Harry to bump it.</p><p>“Mate, it’s my sister,” Harry gave him an odd look.</p><p>“Have fun, lad,” Louis bumped Niall’s fist quickly and he speedily headed upstairs while Gemma finished off her spliff.</p><p>“Is Niall kind of your boyfriend now?” Harry asked his sister.</p><p>“We’re friends,” Gemma told him. </p><p>“Friends who have sex?” Harry pressed.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Gemma shrugged. “We’re adults right?”</p><p>“I guess,” Harry replied before his sister headed on upstairs to join Niall. “Have you ever had a friends with benefits?”</p><p>“Nah,” Louis shook his head. “Zayn’s had a few.”</p><p>“Right, and the sub develops feelings, gets attached and then gets hurt, right?” Harry sighed.</p><p>“Pretty much,” Louis admitted. “Doesn’t mean it’ll be like that for Ni and Gemma though.”</p><p>“I hope not,” Harry said. “I wouldn’t want either of them to get hurt. And I wouldn’t want to ever feel like I’ve got to choose between my sister and one of my best mates.”</p><p>“It is what it is, love,” Louis told him. “And it’s their business, not ours. We’ve just gotta let them do their own thing. Maybe they’ll develop a real relationship out of it like Liam and Zayn did, maybe not.”</p><p>“What did Z tell you about their relationship?” Harry wondered. “I talked about how it all happened with Liam and he said it was really weird to realise he had feelings for a man. He still isn’t sure now if he’s straight or bi or whatever. He just knows that he’s really into Zayn.”</p><p>“Yeah, old Zaynie boy said pretty much the same thing,” Louis blew out the final puff of his cigarette. “Said he never looked at him that way at all while he was teaching him.”</p><p>“Not a pervert like you then,” Harry joked.</p><p>“Piss off, you little bitch,” Louis pinched his bum playfully. “Anyway, Zayn and Liam never hung out much outside of school. Not the way we did. So they didn’t have that time to get to know each other and develop feelings. But after Liam turned eighteen they just found themselves hanging out more and getting to know one another in a different way. Then one day, Zayn just felt compelled to paint Liam.”</p><p>“Really, Liam posed for Zayn?” Harry asked. “He didn’t tell me that.”</p><p>“He didn’t,” Louis shook his head. “Zayn was up late one night painting and sketching Liam from memory. It just suddenly clicked in his head that he wanted Liam. I don’t think Zayn would say he’s gay either. As long as I’ve known him he’s only ever been interested in girls. Even though I’ve seen him with Liam, and you were there, love, you KNOW what we saw,” he sniggered a little at the memory, “but despite that… I still wouldn’t label Zayn as a gay man. I don’t know. I just think he’s a straight guy who happens to have fallen for a bloke.”</p><p>“How’s that not gay?” Harry laughed. “Ok, ok, a guy liking another guy doesn’t have to mean gay,” he acknowledged. “But it definitely suggests you’re not straight.”</p><p>“Straight with a little curve that only bends for Liam maybe,” Louis chuckled. “I don’t understand it, I can’t explain it. To me they’ve both always been straight… just not for each other… it’s weird. But good for them.”</p><p>“Yeah, I like them together,” Harry said. “But they aren’t as hot a couple as we are.”</p><p>“Not even close,” Louis agreed pulling his sub onto his lap, hands dropping to squeeze his bum as their lips met.</p><p>“Oh no, seriously?” Harry complained upon hearing pleasured shouts and screams that could only be coming from Gemma. </p><p>“Fuck,” Louis swore up the ceiling. “Wanna head home?”</p><p>“You’re too drunk to drive,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“We’ll walk, it’s not far,” Louis said hoisting Harry to his feet and standing up himself. “Come on,” he grabbed one of the leftover slices from the pizza box and took a large bite. “Let’s go. Hopefully, we can get the mood back by the time we’re home.”</p><p>“Oh shit, Niall, you dirty little leprechaun!” Gemma cried as she moaned obscenely.</p><p>“She’s gotta be doing that on purpose to gross me out,” Harry cringed hurrying to pull his coat on so they could leave.</p><p>XXX</p><p>In the first week of December, Harry retook the two exams he had failed earlier that year. This time, he was fortunate enough to have a sturdy table that didn’t wobble every time he wrote a word. He made sure to check the back of the paper straight away in case there was a question on it and overall he felt far more confident when he left the exam hall. </p><p>“Harry,” Louis smiled as his former student stepped into his empty classroom where he was working on a lesson plan. “How was your exam, love? Mmm,” he was a little shocked as Harry slammed his mouth against his. “I take it that means it went well.”</p><p>“I definitely passed this time, I know it,” Harry grinned trailing his hands down to Louis’ belt. “It’s all thanks to you. That study and social schedule you set for me really helped. I think it’s only appropriate that I thank you with a blow-job. That’s what a good sub would do after all,” he said coyly as he slowly unfastened Louis’ belt.</p><p>“Babe, we’re in school,” Louis pointed out. “We’re in a classroom. Bishop would not approve.”</p><p>“He doesn’t have to know,” Harry replied unzipping Louis’ trousers and dropping to his knees. “Besides, I’m not a student anymore. I’m officially your sub. We’re not breaking any rules,” he palmed the Dom’s cock through his underwear. “So… may I, Sir?”</p><p>“Fuck. Just do it,” Louis agreed fisting a hand into Harry’s hair, eyes closing behind his glasses as Harry expertly and lovingly sucked him in the classroom in which they had first met.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So, yeah, Liam and Zayn were supposed to be straight but... *shrugs*</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>Hope you're staying safe...</p><p>Enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 40 </p><p>The Styles Christmas Party had some extra guests to the list this year. Now that Harry and Louis were officially together, it was only right that Louis’ immediate family be invited along too. So his mum, step-dad and army of siblings all travelled down to join the festivities. There had always been children in attendance for as long as the Styles Christmas Party had been going, but there certainly had never been quite so many on any other year. The younger siblings ran around the house excitedly, interested in every family photo and every ornament. Harry couldn’t really understand why they were quite so fascinated to be in his childhood home but clearly they were overjoyed and it wasn’t long before they were bounding upstairs to invade both Harry and Gemma’s childhood bedrooms.</p><p>Harry simply watched on in amusement as an embarrassed Louis chased after them, fighting his way back downstairs as they clung to his arms, legs and neck. Soon enough, Louis was stood in the living-room being used as a climbing frame, not just by his siblings but by the other children in attendance as well. Chatting with Louis’ mum and his eldest sister, Harry couldn’t help but lose himself in a little daydream where he and his Dom might have children of their own. There was no doubt in his mind that Louis Tomlinson would make for a wonderful father. </p><p>“That’s quite a bulky collar,” Lottie commented. “I thought you usually wore something more subtle.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Normally I do. We got this one specifically for tonight, just to really make it clear that I’m a sub and that I’m taken. I don’t want to have to deal with people trying to set me up with their daughters or telling me what a great Dom I’d make like last year. I’ve already had a few of dad’s work colleagues ask to see my sub mark as proof,” he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll bet my Louis didn’t like that,” Jay said.</p><p>“They made excuses to leave after Louis had a quiet word with them,” Harry grinned.</p><p>“That’s my boy,” Jay approved. “Oh look, Zayn’s arrived,” she smiled. </p><p>“Zayn,” Lottie waved him over and the Art teacher made his way towards them, guiding Liam along with him. “Good to see you,” she said giving him a one-armed hug. “It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Are the kids decorating Louis as a Christmas tree?” Zayn asked in bemusement as he spied his friend with his arms outstretched as children wrapped tinsel around his body.</p><p>“Looks like it,” Jay said. “Now, come on, introduce us to your sub. We’ve been dying to meet him.”</p><p>“This is Liam,” Zayn presented the muscular boy with the shy puppy-dog eyes. “Liam Payne. I’m not sure how much Lou’s told you but Liam is a former student. One of Harry’s friends actually so we’ve known each other awhile. Babe, this is Louis’ mum, Jay, and one of his sisters, Lottie.”</p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you,” Liam offered a shy smile. </p><p>“Ok, we’re gonna steal Liam for a bit,” Lottie declared. “Me and mum wanna know exactly how he managed to win the heart of the mysterious and brooding Zayn Malik.”</p><p>“Um,” Liam looked nervously between Zayn and Harry.</p><p>“It’s fine, they don’t bite,” Harry assured his friend while Zayn gave Liam’s hand an encouraging squeeze before he was led away by the two women. “Think we should help Louis?” he asked as he was left alone with Zayn.</p><p>“Probably,” Zayn said. “But it’s funnier to just stand and watch,” he smirked. </p><p>“Are you spending Christmas with the Payne’s?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zayn answered, something in his tone making it clear he did not wish to discuss the matter further. While Liam’s parents had been surprised about their son’s new relationship, they had been fully supportive. The same could not be said for Zayn’s family. They didn’t approve of the age-gap, the fact Liam was a former student, or the fact that he was a man. “Louis said you’re spending a quiet Christmas together, just the two of you.”</p><p>“Sort of,” Harry replied. “We’ve agreed to have dinner with my mum and dad but apart from that we’re just staying in the flat for cuddles and special Christmas treats.”</p><p>“Special Christmas treats, eh?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow suggestively. </p><p>“I mean cake and things not anything rude,” Harry laughed. “But, well, I am hoping for special Christmas sex too. Not that I’m really sure what special Christmas sex is.”</p><p>“You can wear a Santa hat, be tied to the bed with tinsel and have baubles shoved up your ass while you sing ‘Jingle Bell’s,” Zayn suggested with a snigger. “Or use a carrot as a dildo while singing ‘Frosty the Snowman’.”</p><p>They made each other laugh by creating more Christmas themed sex scenarios, the ridiculousness level rising each time. Eventually, Louis managed to break free from the tangle of children and joined them, drinking deeply from a beer bottle before stuffing three sausage rolls in his mouth at once.</p><p>“Attractive mate,” Zayn told him sarcastically. “Really graceful.”</p><p>“I try,” Louis replied, a few bits of pastry escaping his mouth and hitting Zayn in the face. “That was exhausting,” he gestured to where he had been entertaining the kids. “Made me really hungry. I need more food and lots of it.”</p><p>“I’ll make you up a little plate,” Harry offered. “Want anything?” he asked Zayn.</p><p>“I’m good,” the dark-haired man replied.</p><p>At the buffet table, Harry was piling different food items onto a plate for his Dom when Niall stepped up beside him to refill his own plate.</p><p>“Have you seen your sister?” Niall asked.</p><p>“No, not yet,” Harry added a handful of cocktail sausages to Louis’ plate. “I didn’t realise you were here already, mate. Did you and Gem come together?”</p><p>“I figured we would,” Niall said. “But apparently she’s got a date. I was wondering if you’d met him yet. I bet he’s some loser, like a real pushover sub who cries if you just threaten him with a spanking,” he sneered resentfully. </p><p>“Why does it matter if she brings a date?” Harry asked. “The two of you keep insisting you’re just friends.”</p><p>“We are just friends,” Niall claimed. “But still, it’s just rude. She didn’t tell me until this afternoon. If I’d known before she was bringing somebody to this party I could have made plans and brought a date of my own. Shite, there she is,” he swore as he spotted Gemma. “Fuck, that must be him. I’m better looking than that, right?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Harry shrugged giving the sub accompanying his sister a quick once-over. “He looks really similar to you to be honest.”</p><p>“Piss off, he looks nothing like me,” Niall scoffed picking up a chicken leg and tearing into the meat with his teeth. “You know what, I don’t even care,” he said through a mouthful of chicken. “I’m just gonna find some hot single Dom lady to flirt with. Help me, which ladies are single?”</p><p>“Don’t embarrass yourself, mate,” Harry said. “Just come hang with me. Any single lady here isn’t worth flirting with, trust me. Come on,” he gripped his shoulder while carefully carrying a plate of food for Louis in his other hand. “Forget about my sister alright. Here you go,” he smiled at Louis as he presented his Dom with the plate full of food.</p><p>“Thanks, love, you’re the best,” Louis told him picking up a dainty little sandwich and chewing it down in two bites. “Alright, Ni?”</p><p>“I’m not jealous,” Niall stated insistently as he glowered at Gemma and the male sub escorting her around the room talking to various people.</p><p>“Right, of course not,” Louis commented turning to Harry for an explanation.</p><p>“Gemma brought a date to the party,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Huh, he kinda looks like you,” Zayn told Niall.</p><p>“He does not,” Niall grumbled snatching a mini pizza off of Louis’ plate. “Oh fuck, they’re coming over here. Pretend I said something funny.”</p><p>“Niall just said something really funny,” Zayn deadpanned as Gemma and her date approached.</p><p>“It’s true, he’s a funny guy,” Louis added completely straight-faced. </p><p>“Makes me laugh,” Harry said. </p><p>“Me too,” Gemma smirked. “Especially when he undresses.”</p><p>“Good one,” Niall acknowledged with a touch of bitterness. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>“This is my date,” she emphasized the final word. “Guys meet Stephen. This is my brother Harry, his Dom Louis, our good friend Zayn and little Niall Horan.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Stephen,” Louis said politely shaking the man’s hand. “How did you meet Gemma?”</p><p>“A mutual friend introduced us,” Gemma answered. “She thought we might get along. Don’t you think we look cute together?” she pressed herself close to him, one arm draped around his neck, the other fiddling with his Christmas themed tie.</p><p>“Sure, really cute,” Niall said with a forced smile that made him look a little deranged. “Adorable… positively made for each other. I just want to go and vomit with how cute it all is. But I guess I’ll settle for a few shots of whiskey. Great to meet you though, Stephen,” he shook the man’s hand with more force than necessary. “Really fucking great. I’m ecstatic. So pleased for my good friend, Gemma,” he remarked before moving away, heading straight for the alcohol. </p><p>“Um, he seemed… nice,” Stephen commented awkwardly. </p><p>“I better check on him,” Harry told Louis. “Nice to meet you,” he said to Stephen politely. “Happy now?” he hissed at his sister before making his way through the house to find Niall. “Whoa, go steady,” he advised taking the whiskey bottle away from his friend as he chugged back a pint glass of whiskey rather than a shot glass. “Don’t overdo it,” he wrestled the pint glass of whiskey away from the Irishman. “You really like her don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Niall denied. “We’re just friends. We were only fucking around; it didn’t mean anything. She’s not even pretty.”</p><p>“Hey, I know you’re upset but she’s still my sister,” Harry pointed out. “Don’t be a total dickhead about it.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Niall mumbled snatching the glass of whiskey back from Harry. “I make a good sub, right, Hazza? I might not be a perfect little goody-two-shoes but I know how to behave while still being playful and exciting. Just because I’m a fun sub doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be taken seriously. No reason why I couldn’t have been her date to the party. Not that I fucking care,” he knocked back some more of his drink.</p><p>“Right, you’re the King of not caring,” Harry muttered sarcastically.</p><p>“Exactly,” Niall agreed clearly missing his friend’s sardonic tone. “Gonna show her how much I don’t care. I could get any Dom I want; I don’t need her.”</p><p>“Sure, you’re the man, Nialler,” Harry said encouragingly. </p><p>“But I want her so much,” Niall admitted with a long sigh after finishing his whiskey. “Why doesn’t she want me?”</p><p>“Here,” Liam made his way over to them handing Niall a glass. “It’s vodka,” he lied watching as his friend downed what was in fact cold water. </p><p>“That’s not vodka,” Niall complained. </p><p>“No, but it’s good for you,” Liam said. “I’m sorry about Gemma, mate.”</p><p>“Whatever, I don’t care,” Niall grumbled. “Stephen’s welcome to her. Stephen,” he repeated the name. “Stephen… stupid name for a stupid sub. You think he’s ugly, right Li?”</p><p>“Harry made brownies for the party,” Liam said. “They’re delicious. Have you had any yet?” He guided his friend to the brownies so he could distract his hurt feelings over Gemma with Harry’s baked goods.</p><p>“Oh, hello there again, Harry,” Jay greeted and Harry smiled before falling into a discussion with her and her husband. “Have you and Louis had much luck with the house-hunt?”</p><p>“We viewed a couple of properties last month,” Harry told Louis’ parents. “But they weren’t what we were looking for and one of them was in an area a bit too far away for work and college. And being so close to Christmas we’ve given up. We’ll start looking again in the New Year. Zayn and Liam are looking to find their own place together too.”</p><p>Close to an hour later, after being caught in a conversation with one of his mum’s work colleagues, Harry found his way back to Louis who was seated on the sofa with one of the twins asleep on his lap. Harry was fast realising that seeing Louis with kids made him feel all gooey inside. He dropped a kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth before kneeling at his feet, smiling up at him as he watched Louis stroke his baby sister’s hair. </p><p>“Is Niall doing ok?” Louis asked looking over to where the brunette was leaning heavily on Liam with Zayn, Lottie and Anne stood among them.</p><p>“Not really,” Harry sighed. “He’s definitely got feelings for Gemma. Seeing her here with a date must really suck. It’s not fair for her to mess with his feelings like that. But they’re both grown-ups and it isn’t my business I guess.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Louis mused looking from Niall towards Gemma who was parading her date around. “But our relationship wasn’t anybody else’s business but I do recall Niall getting involved. Because of him we even had to kiss under the mistletoe.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Harry asked cocking his head to the side and surveying his Dom who had a mischievous look on his handsome face. </p><p>“I’m suggesting we make Niall and Gemma kiss under the mistletoe,” Louis grinned.</p><p>“They’d kill us,” Harry laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got a secret weapon too adorable to kill,” Louis said. “Hey, sweetie, wake up for me,” he gently shook his sister awake, promising her a candy-cane if she performed a very important task, the likes of which only she could be trusted with.</p><p>They armed Doris with mistletoe and watched on as she smiled sweetly up at Gemma, taking the older girl’s hand and leading her over to Niall. She then climbed onto Zayn’s shoulders and held the mistletoe above Niall and Gemma’s heads before demanding that they kiss.</p><p>“Oh, poor Stephen,” Harry sympathised as the sub stood awkwardly by himself while his date kissed another guy.</p><p>XXX</p><p>A week before Christmas, the results of Harry’s re-take exams were sent to him in the mail. This time, he beamed with pride as he opened them to see that he had passed with flying colours.</p><p>XXX</p><p>For Louis’ Birthday, they booked a table at a pub for a family meal. They were seated at lunch time. Louis, Harry, and Louis’ parents and siblings along with Zayn and Liam. Given that Niall was more Harry’s friend than Louis’, the blue-eyed Irishman hadn’t technically been invited, but he showed up anyway and gave Louis a list of reasons why he should replace Zayn as Louis’ best friend. As they all dined on mixed grills, steak, pies, and fish and chips, Harry was tempted to ask Niall for an update on his situation with Gemma but he held himself back. </p><p>Shortly after they’d all finished eating, Louis’ mum gave a subtle nod to one of the waitresses. Soon, the pub was filled with a loud chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ as a cake was brought out, covered with flaming candles. They all cheered and applauded as Louis blew the candles out, leaning in to kiss Harry after making his wish. </p><p>After everybody had a slice of cake and a cup of tea, coffee or hot chocolate (milkshakes for the younger siblings), they made their goodbyes. Louis and Harry arrived home, having the flat to themselves as Zayn would be spending the holiday with Liam’s family. </p><p>“Have you had a good day?” Harry asked moving to the kitchen to put the kettle on for a spot of tea.</p><p>“It’s been great, love,” Louis said. “I’m just looking forward to my Birthday sex now.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll get it,” Harry promised him throwing teabags into their cups. “But we’ll warm up with a nice cup of tea first and let our dinner digest a bit more. Otherwise I’ll throw up mid blow-job and nobody wants that.”</p><p>“True,” Louis acknowledged. </p><p>“Have you decided what you want to do with me tonight?” Harry asked flirtatiously. “I’m up for anything,” he said as he poured boiled water over the teabags. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint my Dom on his Birthday so you’re welcome to do whatever you want to my submissive little body.”</p><p>“Keep talking like that and I’ll have my dick in you before you finish making the tea,” Louis warned. Harry grinned to himself, feeling quite pleased with the affect he was having on his boyfriend. He strode into the living-room, carefully handing a steaming cup over to Louis. “Thanks, babe,” the Dom took the cup and blew over the rim before taking a small sip.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Later that evening, Louis was collecting his Birthday sex. He made Harry strip for him, recording some of it on his phone. They both had a laughing fit when Harry got tangled in his own trousers and fell over. But they managed to get the mood back on track, Harry crawling up to Louis and mouthing at his crotch. One blow-job and a rim-job later, Louis was filming Harry as he fingered himself open on their bed. </p><p>“Does that feel good, bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry panted as he pumped his fingers a little deeper, slipping in a third.</p><p>“Shall we post this clip online, love?” Louis moved closer to the bed, being sure to get Harry’s flushed face in the shot. “Let everybody see what a desperate little slut you are?”</p><p>“Sir, please,” Harry whined ducking his head to hide his flaming cheeks. </p><p>“No hiding, look at me, look at the camera,” Louis ordered and Harry whimpered as he lifted his neck and stared right at his Dom. “Let’s get a closer look at that slut-hole shall we?” he asked rhetorically moving down to zoom in on Harry’s rear, the younger man’s fingers lodged in his own ass. “Spread yourself, give me a proper view,” he commanded. “Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Louis complimented as Harry pulled his fingers out and spread his cheeks apart, revealing his puckered hole. Taking care of how he angled the camera, Louis leaned closer to spit over Harry’s opening. “Such a pretty sub,” he cooed as he trailed a single finger around his boyfriend’s puffy rim, rubbing the saliva over the subs hole. “You’re my little whore, aren’t you, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered with a gasp as Louis thrust two fingers into him.</p><p>“What was that?” Louis asked recording how he impaled his sub with his fingers. </p><p>“I’m your whore, Sir,” Harry stated a little louder.</p><p>“A dirty fucking whore aren’t you love?” Louis quickened the pace of his fingers, hammering against Harry’s prostate. </p><p>“Yes Sir, I’m a dirty whore,” Harry agreed, his arms trembling with the effort to keep himself on all fours rather than collapse onto the bed with his ass in the air.</p><p>“You gonna be a good boy for me, do exactly what I tell you?” Louis questioned.</p><p>“Yes Sir, so good for you,” Harry nodded earnestly. </p><p>Withdrawing his fingers from Harry with a squelching sound, Louis kept the camera rolling as he pushed his fingers into Harry’s mouth.</p><p>“That’s it,” Louis said encouragingly. “Lick my fingers… taste your dirty slut asshole… that’s a good bitch.”</p><p>Louis stopped recording and set the phone aside as he reached for a condom.</p><p>“You can fuck me bare if you like,” Harry said. “I don’t mind… wanna feel you,” he added shyly.</p><p>“Not right now, love,” Louis responded stroking the subs bum. “We’ll talk about it another time when we’re not so horny.”</p><p>He rolled the condom on and flipped Harry onto his back before gently entering him. He kissed him sweetly for a minute, giving him time to adjust before treating the sub to the rough fucking they both enjoyed. After spilling his release, Louis pulled out and carefully peeled the condom off, tipping the contents over Harry’s stomach and smearing it in.</p><p>“Look at you, you dirty bitch,” he smirked and the words alone damn near made Harry cum, but it was Louis’ hand cupping his balls and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock that actually made Harry lose it. “Go sit in the bathtub,” Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s penis. “I’ll be there to piss on you in a minute.”</p><p>Harry moved quickly, staggering a little and having to pause in the doorway to regain his balance before continuing on to the bathroom. Turning the light on, he braced himself on the sink and splashed some cold water on his face before carefully stepping into the tub and kneeling. He waited for Louis, assuming his Dom was probably downing a quick glass of water, possibly even preparing a glass for him too.</p><p>Sure enough, Louis entered the bathroom and handed a glass to Harry, watching the boy gulp it all down. Stepping into the tub, Louis stood over Harry and aimed his dick at him.</p><p>“Colour?” Louis checked.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry responded, heart racing, mind reeling and his hole still twitching and clenching from the fucking he had taken. </p><p>“Here it comes, baby,” Louis warned before releasing his stream of piss, aiming for Harry’s throat and watching the urine drip down his chest and torso. “Your turn,” Louis said once he’d shook off the last few drops. “On your feet,” he requested, helping Harry move off his knees and squat in the tub instead, legs spread and showing off his privates. “Go on, bitch,” Louis encouraged as he ran a hand through Harry’s short curls. “That’s it,” he approved as Harry closed his eyes and let it all flow. “What are you love?”</p><p>“Your piss-whore, Sir,” Harry answered in relief as his bladder emptied. </p><p>“My good boy,” Louis praised before fiddling with the shower and turning it on, a warm stream washing over them both.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, the couple woke up to enjoy their first proper Christmas together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Everybody...</p><p>Hope you're doing ok...</p><p>So, in the original 'main part' of the story, I did always want to show more Mr. Tomlinson and classroom stuff... it just never really happened...</p><p>So I have this chapter instead...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 41</p><p>In the New Year, Harry actually ended up dropping one of his four college courses. He discussed it with Louis first, explaining to his Dom that the subject just didn’t interest him the way he had hoped it would and he would feel happier doing something else with his time. Being an educator, Louis was a little reluctant to agree to Harry dropping a subject, but a few particularly skilled blow-jobs helped him see things in a new perspective.</p><p>The lighter schedule meant that Harry had no classes on a Monday afternoon and didn’t have any lectures at all on Fridays. So he took on a few more hours at the bakery on Monday as well as working weekends. On Fridays, he had taken to assisting Louis with class demonstrations. His boyfriend had convinced Mr. Bishop to allow it as a trial run and after some good initial feedback, the Headmaster had agreed to officially hire Harry as a part-time teaching assistant. So Harry got paid to be his submissive self under Louis’ careful Dominant guidance in front of teenagers just a year or two younger than him at Princess Park. </p><p>Each student still had an expected classification, but they were no longer separated to only learn Dom or sub studies depending on their supposed status. There had been several parents displeased with the new arrangement, even a few snooty teachers had threatened to walk out (a couple of them actually had) but for the most part, the students had welcomed the changes to their education.</p><p>One Friday, Harry was assisting Louis with teaching a class of students about humiliation. Louis wrote a few things on the board, explaining them from a neutral and factual point of view. He invited the class to share some opinions of their own as well as demonstrating a few things with Harry and discussing them from his perspective as a Dom, then letting Harry describe the same situation from his submissive viewpoint. </p><p>“Statistics show that at least sixty-five percent of subs enjoy some form of humiliation,” Louis told the class. “Although, we’ve reason to believe this figure is actually higher and that not all subs are comfortable admitting they enjoy humiliation. Tina?” he pointed to a precited Dom girl in the middle row who had raised her hand.</p><p>“So would that be subs who only enjoy humiliation in private?” she asked. “I can’t imagine a sub who gets off on public humiliation being too shy or embarrassed to admit to it as a kink.”</p><p>“We can’t know for sure but I suspect you are correct,” Louis replied. “Of course, humiliation isn’t for everyone. That includes Doms. It is also important to remember that humiliation means different things to different people. A certain word or action may be extremely humiliating to one person but could also be viewed as tame or vanilla to another. And just because a sub, or a Dom, enjoys receiving or administering one form of humiliation does not automatically mean he or she will enjoy every type of humiliation.”</p><p>“Um, Sir, I’m not sure I understand,” a boy at the end of the second row said meekly. He had a pierced lip and hid most of his pale face behind a curtain of dyed black hair.</p><p>“That’s ok, Shane, where have I lost you?” Louis asked kindly.</p><p>“So like,” he seemed to be struggling on how to word his question, clearly confused by the subject matter at hand. “Does that mean just because a sub enjoys verbal humiliation it doesn’t mean they will also like public humiliation? Or does it mean just because a sub likes being naked in public it doesn’t mean they would enjoy every kind of humiliating act in a public setting?”</p><p>“Both,” Louis told him. “Somebody may enjoy various forms of different kinds of humiliation, but that doesn’t mean they will find pleasure in everything that would fall under the humiliation umbrella. Humiliation itself may not always be enjoyable. It can also be a form of punishment, just so long as the sub in question is green, or possibly yellow. But if humiliation is a red then that needs to be respected. Is that a bit clearer for you, Shane?”</p><p>“Um… yeah,” Shane answered though he didn’t sound convinced.</p><p>“Ok, let’s take a closer look at verbal humiliation for a moment,” Louis said. “Harry,” he smiled to his boyfriend, handing him the pen to write on the white board. “Can you write down a few examples of what could be viewed as humiliating names that you enjoy being called and some that you absolutely don’t. Names you’re green for on the left side and red names on the right.” </p><p>Harry quickly wrote a few names down on each side of the board for each list before turning to Louis and awaiting further instruction. </p><p>“Why don’t you talk the class through each derogatory name and explain how you personally feel about it?” Louis suggested.</p><p>“Ok, so on my green list,” Harry indicated the left side of the board, “I have the names ‘bitch’, ‘slut’ and ‘whore’. All these words fall into the ‘slut-shaming’ bracket. Some people are quite sensitive about slut-shaming and it can be a controversial topic. In terms of attacking a celebrity on social media and commenting negatively on who they may or may not be dating according to rumours… that isn’t something I approve of. Or if a rumour went around about somebody in this classroom, I wouldn’t think highly of anybody talking about them negatively or slut-shaming them. In that context, slut-shaming is bad. If I was walking down the street and a group of strangers started calling me these names I wouldn’t be comfortable with that and it would upset me. And the only Dom I’ve ever been with is Mr. Tomlinson so I obviously don’t meet the criteria to actually qualify as a genuine slut. But I do get a pleasurable thrill from my Dom calling me these names when we’re being intimate. It is embarrassing and demeaning, but in a weirdly arousing way. I can’t really explain why I react to it in the way that I do. But it is a form of verbal humiliation I can enjoy. Yes, Maddie?” he asked a curly-haired girl in the back.</p><p>“Is it only with Mr. Tomlinson you appreciate those kind of names?” Maddie asked. “Do you have to be in private or can this form of verbal humiliation bleed into public humiliation for you?”</p><p>“It depends on the environment,” Harry answered. “If we’re in a public place and there are strangers around I don’t usually mind. It depends on the people. Sometimes there are people out and about who just give off bad vibes and I wouldn’t feel safe or comfortable engaging in any kind of scene if they’re in the area. Obviously, we wouldn’t want to do anything explicit if we were somewhere likely to be highly populated with young children,” he pointed out and Maddie nodded in understanding. “I’m ok with being humiliated in front of friends but I absolutely would not be ok with it in front of family. But that’s just me. Somebody else might enjoy being humiliated in front of family members. Any more questions on this side of the list?”</p><p>“Do the derogatory names you’re happy with actually improve the intensity of an orgasm?” a girl named Carly asked. </p><p>“I can’t speak for every sub,” Harry pointed out. “But from personal experience, yes. There have been occasions where I’ve been really close and it’s been a few dirty words or a humiliating name that has taken me over the edge. Edward?” he called upon a boy from the back row who had raised his hand.</p><p>“I know we’re talking specifically about verbal humiliation,” Edward said. “But I feel like nasty names could be quite damaging to a subs self-esteem, even if he or she gets turned-on by it. And maybe it could be difficult for the Dom too, having to kind of keep in character and spit those names out. I guess in my head I just imagine a dainty little sub being thrown around aggressively while some Dom shouts nasty names at them. I’m not trying to kink-shame or anything,” he insisted. “I just can’t see how the love and trust that should exist in a Dom/sub relationship partners up with degrading names and rough sex.”</p><p>“That’s probably a result of watching too many porn movies, mate,” Harry pointed out and there were a few titters of laughter.</p><p>“Maybe,” Edward admitted, giving a small good-natured laugh himself. “But I don’t get it though. I mean Mr. Tomlinson looks at you like you hold the sun. It’s difficult to imagine him treating you so disrespectfully.”</p><p>“Well what you have to remember is that we are both consenting adults and we enjoy what we do together,” Harry said. “And it’s not necessarily degrading names all the time. Even when verbal humiliation is being incorporated, there is always a sense of love and safety. Plus, the names Mr. Tomlinson calls me don’t make me feel bad about myself. And it won’t be a case of me being called ‘bitch… bitch… slut… bitch… whore… slut’. Typical terms of endearment are mixed in amongst it. He’ll call me ‘love’ and ‘babe’. I’ll get sweet kisses and gentle touches at the same time. Any further questions? Ok, let’s move on to this list,” he indicated the right side of the board where he had written a few examples of names he would consider a ‘red’. “So here I’ve written ‘pig’, ‘fag’ and ‘rape-meat’. They just aren’t terms I could find any kind of pleasure in. I’d feel self-conscious if my Dom called me ‘pig’. I’m lucky enough that I never really endured any homophobic bullying during my time at school, but I would definitely find a homophobic slur to be deeply upsetting and I definitely wouldn’t feel like being sexual. As for being referred to as ‘rape-meat’, I’d just find it too violating. But that’s just my take on these particular terms. There are people who enjoy rape role-play and so the ‘rape-meat’ comment would fit in nicely with that. Some people do achieve arousal from being called a ‘fag’ or a ‘dyke’. This isn’t just people in same-sex relationships either. Sometimes a heterosexual man or woman wishes to be on the receiving end of such derogatory terms. I wouldn’t enjoy being called a ‘pig’ or made to behave or dress like one, but I understand and respect that there are those that do. And the way I feel about these names,” he gestured to his green list, “is the same way others feel about these,” he pointed back to his red list. “Any questions?”</p><p>“This might be stupid,” Layla said. “But how do you know if you’ll like being called a name or not? Do you just know that you won’t enjoy something without even trying it and experiencing it in the heat of the moment? Or do you have to kind of trial and error and see how you respond to different terms?”</p><p>“There’s not really a right or wrong way to go about it,” Harry replied. “But as with any kink, you have your list of greens, yellowed and reds, regardless what your status might be. Tell me any kink you would categorise as red.”</p><p>“Scat,” Layla answered immediately. </p><p>“Have you ever tried it?” Harry asked calmly.</p><p>“Eww, no,” Layla scrunched up her face in disgust.</p><p>“So you don’t actually know for sure how you’d react,” Harry pointed out. “But that doesn’t mean you’re willing to try just so you can experience it, correct?”</p><p>“Definitely not, I’d never try that,” Layla claimed.</p><p>“And that’s your decision,” Harry told her. “And any Dom or sub you may be with needs to respect that. As for name-calling, I certainly don’t plan on asking my Dom to call me any of these names just so I can experience it in the moment and then decide how I feel about each name. For me, these words are ‘red’ for a reason. If they were ‘yellow’ then it would make sense to test them out in a scene one day and gauge from how I respond whether they ought to be re-categorised as ‘green’ or ‘red’. But if a nasty name or indeed any kink is on somebody’s ‘red’ list then it needs to stay there. Simple as that.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry,” Louis said. “What other areas of humiliation would you like to focus on. Anybody… yes, David?”</p><p>“It might just be me being thick,” David excused apologetically. “But is there a difference between sexual humiliation and a rape fantasy?”</p><p>Louis did his best to answer the question before encouraging other students to offer their opinions on the matter. Soon they were essentially having a class debate. At times, a couple of students seemed to get particularly invested and the discussion became a little heated, so Louis and Harry had to defuse the situation and calm them down.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, could we cover public humiliation now?” Maddie asked. “My older sister says public humiliation always comes up on the exams and we haven’t really learned much about it yet.”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis agreed. “So, public humiliation…”</p><p>He shared the key aspects with the students, providing them with a wealth of knowledge that was sure to prove useful when their exams came along later in the year. Louis even made use of Harry and they performed something of a class demonstration. To begin with, Louis of course took note of Harry’s colour. He also ensured his students were green to witness the demonstration. Then Harry stripped down to his underwear, revealing to the classroom that he was in fact wearing a pair skimpy blue panties. </p><p>“Personally, I think they look lovely on him,” Louis claimed as he fingered the edge of the material. “They don’t really keep his privates concealed,” he acknowledged, thereby drawing everybody’s attention to the area between Harry’s legs. “And they show off his bottom nicely,” he spun Harry around to parade his pretty ass. “While Harry has come to enjoy wearing his pretty panties, it isn’t his choice to do so. I enjoy making him wear panties. It’s a lovely way for me to exert my dominance and control over him in our day to day life. We can walk down the street together and nobody else will know he’s wearing them, but we always know. It can be a private little thing for the two of us. Or it can be public as it is now. And wearing girls panties is definitely more humiliating when other people can see it, right love?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Dude are they uncomfortable?” one of the boy’s asked.</p><p>“They were at first,” Harry answered. “But my Dom makes me wear them so often I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>“Yes, Maddie?” Louis said as the curly-haired girl raised her hand again.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson said making you wear panties helps him exert his dominance,” Maddie stated. “How does it feel for you, Harry? In private and on show in public?”</p><p>“In private it’s really nice,” Harry answered. “It’s like our own little secret and so it feels pretty special. I don’t really find it embarrassing if it’s just us. But when other people see me in them or comment on them it can be quite humiliating but not in a bad way. Wearing panties really helps me get in a submissive frame of mind, especially if other people see me wearing them. But, I mean, its underwear meant for girls. We all know that. But I’m a guy wearing girls underwear and even though plenty of male subs do the same thing, it isn’t something we really consider to be ‘normal’. A boy wearing panties is something society considers to be up for ridicule and for me that’s how the humiliation aspect comes into play. I do feel embarrassed but I also really enjoy it.”</p><p>“As you can see by the way his cock keeps twitching,” Louis smirked and Harry blushed, feeling hot all over but still comfortable. “Maddie, again,” Louis gestured for the girl to ask her next question.</p><p>“Is it more humiliating wearing panties or being naked?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“Panties,” Harry answered. “They make me feel more submissive too. It can be embarrassing to be naked in front of people. But we’re all naked at some point, whether we’re taking a shower or whatever. It’s a lot more normal to be naked than it is to be a guy wearing girl panties. And we’ve all seen subs being led around the grocery store naked,” he shrugged. “Nudity in public is pretty common so it isn’t something that phases me too much. The only issue for me would be that I wouldn’t want to be naked in front of family members but my Dom respects that,” he smiled.</p><p>“Take your panties off for me, love,” Louis requested and Harry did so, handing the flimsy blue fabric to the teacher. “Ok, now you can all see Harry naked. Does it make you feel any different to when he was wearing panties?”</p><p>“Not to sound mean,” Shane said, “but he does just look normal naked. Like Harry said, we’ve all seen naked subs in public, it’s just a normal part of life. I’ve seen a couple of men made to wear women’s clothing and make-up before, but never just in panties.”</p><p>“Yeah, the panties definitely stand out more,” somebody else agreed. “Like, if my mum and dad asked me what happened at school today and I told them I saw a naked sub they wouldn’t think much of it. But if I said Mr. Tomlinson showed us that his male sub wears panties it would be a bit more surprising to them and they’d be likely to ask follow-up questions about it.”</p><p>“And if we were out in proper public,” Layla continued, “we probably wouldn’t blink twice if we passed by a naked sub or two. But if we saw a guy in a pair of panties we’d stop and stare, whisper to our friends about it, probably even laugh a little too,” she admitted. </p><p>“Are panties humiliating in any other way?” Edward asked. “Or do you just wear them and that’s it?”</p><p>“You can always find other uses if you’re imaginative enough,” Louis answered. “If you don’t have a proper gag to hand, panties make for an effective substitute,” he balled up the panties and stuffed them into Harry’s mouth. “If we were eating out at a restaurant and I wanted to humiliate Harry about the panties I could always talk at a loud volume about the fact he’s wearing them and make him tell me how he feels wearing them. Again, at a loud volume. I could send him to the bathroom to remove them, with instructions to wear them on the outside of his trousers when he makes his way back through the restaurant, or I could have him wear the panties on his head, or hold them in his hand and set them on the end of the table for anybody to see. In the past I have had Harry masturbate with his panties, getting his cum all over them and then had him put them back on.”</p><p>“He’s getting hard thinking about it,” Maddie pointed out, instantly making some further notes. “Mr. Tomlinson, is it accurate to say that exhibitionism and voyeurism play a part in public humiliation?”</p><p>“As with many kinks in the realms of BDSM there are overlaps and similarities,” Louis stated. “There are plenty of people who enjoy watching a scene between a Dom and sub, or that enjoy being watched. An audience, be it a small or large number, can make quite a difference.”</p><p>“I bet extra people watching a punishment must be pretty effective for a sub,” somebody near the back said. “Really humiliating. And I guess if a sub likes being watched, then it would make a pleasure scene better. Like they would probably experience a more intense orgasm, right?”</p><p>“If that’s what the Dom and sub are in to, then yes, being watched would definitely improve the orgasm,” Louis agreed. “And as you said, a public punishment will add a sense of humiliation to proceedings and should leave more of an impact. But what always needs to be taken into consideration when engaging in public humiliation?”</p><p>“The environment should be appropriate,” Maddie answered. “It’s common courtesy not to punish subs at formal events such as weddings and funerals. And as always, consent is key. A Dom should never deliberately force a sub into a situation they would consider to be ‘red’.”</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Louis praised from where he stood next to a still nude Harry, the panties bunched up in his mouth.</p><p>“What about a subs ‘yellows’?” Shane asked shyly. “It is healthy to explore ‘yellows’ and push boundaries in a safe way, right?”</p><p>“It is,” Louis responded. “But experimenting with a ‘yellow’ kink can be tricky business. You don’t know how it’s going to pan out. A Dom and sub could find that they really enjoy the ‘yellow’ activity and wish to incorporate it into their lives much more frequently. They could find that it doesn’t enhance or ruin their sexual experiences in any way. Or it could be a disaster and the ‘yellow’ situation could rapidly turn into a ‘red’. Exploring a ‘yellow’ is always a gamble and most people would probably agree that it’s best carried out in private rather than in public. The turmoil a sub goes through after finding themselves unexpectedly in a ‘red’ frame of mind can be harrowing, for the sub and the Dom. A quick cuddle and a chat about what went wrong isn’t going to make it all better. The amount of aftercare required after a ‘red’ experience is much more than one would need under a normal situation. Add a public setting into the equation and you’ve got a sub experiencing full on trauma.”</p><p>“Um, Sir?” Edward asked hesitantly. “Tell me to mind my own business if you like, but have you and Harry had a ‘red’ situation? I just think it could be really beneficial to hear about a genuine experience from both the Dom and the subs point of view.”</p><p>Many of the other students sat up straighter, seemingly just as intrigued.</p><p>“That’s an excellent suggestion,” Louis replied. “But Harry’s never had to colour out of a situation so a ‘red’ isn’t anything we’ve experienced together yet.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Maddie raised her hand again and Louis gestured for her to speak. “I notice that you said ‘yet’. Does that mean you expect Harry to colour out at some point? You’ve been together a while now. I’d have thought the ‘reds’ would have happened a lot earlier in the relationship.”</p><p>“A common misconception,” Louis said. “Trust needs to be built up between a Dom and a sub. You can’t just rush straight into things. All of you in this room are still under eighteen, so you don’t know for sure whether you’re going to be a Dom or a sub yet. But I’m sure many of you have still had boyfriends and girlfriends, correct?” There was a general murmur of assent. “And of those relationships you have had, how often have you literally dropped to your knees for someone – and not just to give a blow-job. How many of you have allowed somebody to punish you, or taken it upon yourself to administer a punishment? I would hope the answer is none of you. You shouldn’t jump straight into those kind of things with a new partner. You need to ease into your roles, when you know for sure what they are, talk things over and figure out what sexual kinks you do and don’t like. It takes times. And most couples will be almost tame and tentative in the early stages of a relationship. As a Dom, you don’t want to push a sub too far too fast. And a sub shouldn’t try to put their body and mind through so much so soon. It may feel natural and right for a sub to submit to their Dom, but that doesn’t mean the submission always comes easily. You don’t need to explore every possible kink and figure out all the things you do and don’t like right away. You have plenty of time to work it out. There are some things Harry and I do together that would have been too much to handle at the beginning of our relationship. Learning your role as a sub, or as a Dom, can be overwhelming. You need to take baby steps. If you try and run before you can walk, you’re just going to fall. Any time a couple decides to tackle a kink on the ‘yellow’ list it should be done so with extreme caution. Fortunately, Harry and I haven’t found ourselves in a ‘red’ situation yet, but I do anticipate that it will happen in the future. All long-term couples find themselves dealing with ‘red’ situations eventually. Now, I prepared a little exercise for today’s lesson,” Louis told them. “I would like a volunteer to come up to the front and humiliate Harry. It will give you a sense of how it feels to be the one instigating the humiliation, and Harry can explain how he feels during it. Do I have a volunteer? Up you come, Maddie.”</p><p>The curly-haired girl rose from her chair and moved to the front of the classroom. She stood beside Harry, looking similar enough to him that they could probably pass as siblings. </p><p>“What are the boundaries, Sir?” Maddie asked.</p><p>“You may use verbal humiliation,” Louis informed her. “Obviously, you will refrain from using the words Harry has already established as being ‘red’ for him,” he continued and Maddie nodded in understanding. “You may instruct him to perform acts that may be considered humiliating, but nothing that will cause him genuine harm. For this exercise, I want you to treat him as you would if he were your sub. So, you have your naked sub, with panties in his mouth, in front of all your classmates and you plan to humiliate him. What did you need to do first?”</p><p>“Check that Harry is green,” Maddie said and Louis nodded. “Um,” she seemed a little nervous as she looked to Harry. “One finger for green, two for yellow, three for red,” she stated. “Understand that… bitch?” she added the derogatory term a little hesitantly. Harry nodded in response. “Um, good slut,” she still sounded a little uncomfortable. “Colour?” she asked and Harry held up a single finger to confirm he was green. “Ok, good,” Maddie nodded to herself. “Oh, um, everybody else green?” she asked turning to the rest of the class, all of them confirming they were, watching eagerly to see what would happen next. “Ok, um… kneel, err, please?” she asked and Harry dropped to his knees.</p><p>“You’re so not a Dom, Maddie,” her best friend sniggered.</p><p>“Shut up,” Maddie laughed back. “Um, take your panties out of your mouth,” she suggested and Harry followed the order. “Give them to me,” Maddie held her hand out and Harry presented her with the pretty blue panties. “Good whore,” she praised before throwing the panties across the classroom. “Um, go fetch,” she pointed to where they had landed between two of the middle row desks. “On your hands and knees,” she added. “Err, pick them up with your mouth,” she instructed as a naked Harry crawled before the students on his hands and knees. “Bring them back here… good bitch,” she petted the top of his curls as he returned to her. “Um, bark like a dog?” it came out more as a question than a command. </p><p>“Woof,” Harry barked. He wasn’t turned on by pet-play personally, but it wasn’t something he found distressing or offensive. For the purposes of being educational it was something he could easily tolerate. “Woof,” he barked again.</p><p>“Ok, kiss my shoes?” again Maddie posed it as a question. She looked more embarrassed by the situation than Harry as he kissed her boots. “That’s enough. Colour?” she checked and Harry held up a finger to signal he was green. “Can you tell the class how you’re feeling?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Harry said. “For me this is comfortable humiliation rather than the kind I would consider as a punishment. The things you’re asking me to do are a bit silly and demeaning so I do genuinely feel a bit embarrassed, but it’s nothing too extreme that I feel unsafe or upset.”</p><p>“What about the name calling?” Maddie asked, seeming more confident asking questions in her thirst for knowledge than she did delivering Harry humiliating instructions as part of the demonstration. “Does it feel different coming from somebody other than Mr. Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry answered honestly. “It feels a bit weird. But that might be because I can sense your discomfort when you say it. I don’t usually do much in the way of pet-play,” he continued. “I do love wearing my collar, especially if Mr. Tomlinson attaches the leash as well, and I guess an argument could be made that wearing a collar falls into pet-play but I don’t personally see it that way. Pet-play itself doesn’t offend me. But it doesn’t turn me on or anything either. I did quite enjoy having to crawl to fetch my panties with my mouth though. It’s not anything explicitly sexual or anything but it’s actually quite humiliating.”</p><p>“How do you feel, Maddie, are you alright?” Louis checked on his student.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Maddie replied. “It just feels really weird trying to dominate somebody. It definitely isn’t who I am. I found it really interesting to try though.”</p><p>“Good, good,” Louis nodded. “Thank you, Maddie, you can sit back down now. Anybody else like to try humiliating Harry? Ok, Edward, up you come. Same rules apply.”</p><p>“Ok,” Edward moved to the front of the classroom, his stance and demeanour much more confident and authoritative than Maddie’s had been. “Use your words and tell me your colour.”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry responded, still on his knees from where he had kissed Maddie’s feet.</p><p>“Good bitch,” Edward approved, the term slipping from his lips far easier than it had been for Maddie. “Everybody else green?” he quickly checked. “Ok, stand,” he snapped his fingers for emphasis and Harry moved to his feet. “Hands on your head… spread your legs… look at that pathetic little cock everyone,” he jeered.</p><p>“That’s not little,” somebody sniggered.</p><p>“Well I’m not gonna gush about how big it is, that wouldn’t be humiliating,” Edward huffed. “Just go with it yeah. Jeez,” he took the time to circle Harry, trying to get back into character after the disruption. “Such a tiny little dick,” he taunted. “You may as well be a girl. Is that why you wear these pretty panties, bitch?” he picked up the panties and waved them in front of Harry’s face. “You like your pretty panties, don’t you, slut?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“Little slut with a little cocklet,” Edward continued. “You’re just a naughty little girl aren’t you? Does Daddy need to teach you a lesson?”</p><p>“Mate, you sound ridiculous,” one of the guys commented.</p><p>“Shut up,” Edward complained glaring at the other boy.</p><p>“Concentrate Edward,” Louis interjected. “Focus on humiliating Harry.”</p><p>“Turn around baby girl,” Edward said so Harry turned his back to the room. “Bend over the desk… now spread your cheeks… look at that desperate little hole… I bet Daddy’s girl is nice and wet thinking about being stuffed full of cock… are you a little cock-whore, baby girl?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered as he lay across the desk, his arse spread, showing off his vulnerable hole to the class of twenty or so students. </p><p>“Not Sir, I’m Daddy,” Edward corrected.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, I’m a little cock-whore,” Harry had absolutely no daddy-kink to speak of, but he suppressed an eye-roll and humoured the school-boy behind him.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson?” Layla raised her hand. “I don’t mean to be disrespectful but Edward’s whole daddy-kink thing is making me really uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Leave the room then,” Edward snapped at her.</p><p>“That’s not your decision to make, young man,” Louis pointed out. “You have every right to speak up, Layla. If you are uncomfortable you’re welcome to wait outside. I’ll call you back in when it’s over.”</p><p>“What? I don’t want to leave,” Layla complained. </p><p>“Can’t be that uncomfortable then,” Edward grumbled.</p><p>“Enough,” Louis said warningly before Layla could make a retort. “We’ll end the demonstration there. It is apparent that not everybody in this room is capable of handling this particular exercise with the appropriate maturity and respect. Edward, sit back down, Harry you may re-dress.”</p><p>There was a collective groan of disappointment. </p><p>“Nice job, Layla,” somebody muttered. “That was a really useful demonstration until you ruined it.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me, it’s Edward’s fault,” Layla shot back.</p><p>“One more word Layla and not only will you be receiving a weeks’ worth of detention but I will also see to it that you are removed from this seasons Netball team,” Louis warned.</p><p>“You can’t do that,” Layla objected and the entire class winced, especially Harry who knew better than anybody just how strict Louis could be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Bit different, but hope you liked it... (I know it's a 'lesson' but don't literally take it as an educational piece lol)</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Thanks so much for reading and commenting...</p><p>Hope you enjoy the next part...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 42</p><p>Since Zayn and Liam had gotten together, Harry and Louis had enjoyed many double dates with them. Sometimes they just went for a meal, or to the cinema, or bowling. The time they went ice-skating proved to be a bit of a disaster and involved a trip to the hospital but otherwise a double date with Liam and Zayn was time well spent. The same could not be said for spending time with Niall and Gemma. </p><p>Of course, Niall and Gemma weren’t actually dating. In fact, they seemed to be making it a mission to date as many other people as possible and flaunt their new Dom or sub in front of the other. Harry and Louis had shared many awkward evenings watching Niall and Gemma use some poor man or woman in an effort to make the other jealous. At first, Harry had tried talking to his friend and sister individually but he soon realised any advice he offered fell on deaf ears. Whether they had genuine feelings for one another or not, Harry honestly couldn’t tell. But if they did, both were stubbornly refusing to admit it. While at times it could be entertaining to bear witness to their drama, it could be equally as exhausting and it left Harry in an awkward position. </p><p>On a few occasions, Harry had schemed with his boyfriend (sometimes with Zayn and Liam too) and purposely placed his friend and sister alone in a romantic situation together in the hopes they would just work something out. Their attempts had failed. Even Zayn’s idea of locking the pair in a room together hadn’t achieved anything positive. Harry was pretty sure the two were still hooking up from time to time though, and Louis agreed that his suspicions were probably correct. </p><p>On a Friday night, Harry and Louis were getting ready to spend an evening with Niall and Gemma. They were going to a relatively posh restaurant and Harry was quite worried that the other two would make a scene. </p><p>“Don’t worry, babe, it’ll be fine,” Louis assured helping Harry with his coat. “You sure you two don’t want to come?” he asked Liam and Zayn.</p><p>“We’re sure,” they answered together.</p><p>“We babysat them last weekend,” Zayn pointed out. “Now it’s your turn. It’s only fair. Besides, we fully intend on being obnoxiously loud while we fuck,” he grinned as he stroked Liam’s hair, the sub resting his head on his Dom’s lap. “Got a few new things we want to try as well.”</p><p>“Fine, enjoy yourselves,” Louis said. “No fucking in our bed again,” he added.</p><p>“Our sheets were already dirty, what we were supposed to do?” Liam asked with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Enjoy your night, guys,” Harry smiled as he linked his fingers with Louis’.</p><p>“Good luck with yours,” Zayn told them.</p><p>“Don’t look so amused, it’ll be your turn again soon,” Louis pointed out. “See you later.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The bickering between Niall and Gemma started almost immediately. The poor waiter looked rather uncomfortable as he timidly took their order. Louis made sure to be extra polite and friendly to the poor restaurant employee. He also issued a number of apologetic glances and smiles to those sitting on the tables closest to them. Harry just kept his head down, embarrassed by his friend and sister arguing the way they were in a public setting. And he wasn’t embarrassed in the arousing kind of way, just in the standard wanting the world to swallow him up kind of way. </p><p>“Excuse me,” an older woman with a posh accent interrupted looking most appalled. “My husband and I are trying to enjoy a nice meal together and you are ruining our evening.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Niall told her.</p><p>“Don’t be so rude,” Gemma smacked the back of his head. </p><p>“That sub needs a spanking if you ask me,” the older woman huffed. “You should discipline him better, Missy.”</p><p>“He’s not my sub,” Gemma told her through gritted teeth as she carved into her meat.</p><p>“And nobody asked you,” Niall said through a mouthful of seafood. </p><p>“I’m very sorry, Madam,” Louis apologised on their behalf.</p><p>“Hmm, well at least your sub knows how to behave himself,” she remarked as she turned away, still complaining about Gemma and Niall. </p><p>“Is there any chance the two of you could be civil at least until dessert?” Louis asked looking between Gemma and Niall, both of them spitting insults at each other as they shovelled food unceremoniously down their mouths. </p><p>“He started it,” Gemma pointed out.</p><p>“Did not,” Niall grumbled.</p><p>“Enough,” Louis sighed before Gemma could respond. “You sound like children.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Niall said sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” Gemma straightened up in her seat and resumed eating with a lot more dignity and grace. “Tell me more about your teaching assistant role, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ve been really enjoying it actually,” Harry said. “I’m starting to seriously think about going for some kind of youth worker role in the long-term. Probably not an actual teacher job, but perhaps an assistant role or a support role. Guidance Advisor maybe. Or focusing on kids with learning difficulties. Headmaster Bishop also gave me the go ahead to set up a Student Sub Support club. There’s ten members so far. We’ve been running for three weeks and it seems to be going really well.”</p><p>“What’s the club for?” Gemma asked.</p><p>“Maybe it’s for sub students who need or want support,” Niall suggested speaking very slowly.</p><p>“Maybe that old lady’s right and I should spank you,” Gemma commented.</p><p>“Nah, I’d enjoy it too much,” Niall grinned at her and she worked very hard to maintain a glare at him and fight off a laugh.</p><p>“Seriously,” Gemma turned her attention back to her brother. “What do you do in the club?”</p><p>“At this point we’re really just sitting and talking,” Harry told her. “They ask questions and share concerns about being a sub, I share some of my personal experiences with them. Four of the students have turned eighteen and are confirmed subs, three are expected to be subs but aren’t old enough for their mark yet. Two are actually only fourteen so they haven’t even had the personality tests to get the predicted status yet. But they both think they will be subs and their eager to just come and talk in a safe space about it. The final member is actually expected to get a Dom mark but he says he wants to understand subs as best as he can so he can be the best Dom he can be. I didn’t have the heart to exclude him from the group.”</p><p>Conversation continued on fairly amicably around the table. There were a couple of tense moments when Niall mentioned girls he’d hooked up with at some college parties as well as Gemma talking about the most amazing and obedient sub she’d supposedly been on three dates with. At first, she claimed his name was Jake but that changed to James suggesting he probably wasn’t real.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the ladies,” Gemma excused herself after their dinner plates had been cleared away and they were awaiting their desserts. Niall’s eyes followed her, admiring her rear as she walked away.</p><p>“The two of you are ridiculous,” Harry told his friend. “Why don’t you just admit you like each other and date properly? Seeing you argue all the time and deliberately mentioning other hook-ups to make each other jealous and hurt each other’s feelings is just exhausting. Ni, mate, she’s my sister. You can’t treat her like that.”</p><p>“Don’t blame me, I’ve said all along that she secretly wants me,” Niall claimed. “She’s the one who won’t admit it.”</p><p>“Maybe you could do something nice for her,” Harry suggested. “Send her flowers or bake her a cake or something.”</p><p>“I sent her that giant teddy-bear on Valentines Day,” Niall reminded them. “She mailed it back to me with the head cut off. Why should I keep trying to win her over only to get rejected all the time?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t class having sex as being rejected,” Louis said. </p><p>“True, it’s more like she just uses me,” Niall replied. “I’m like a glorified dildo to her and once she’s got what she wants she just throws me back in a drawer.”</p><p>“What a charming comparison to make about my sister,” Harry said dryly.</p><p>“She’s coming back, be cool,” Niall whispered.</p><p>“What were you whispering about?” Gemma demanded to know as she reclaimed her seat.</p><p>“I was just saying how hot that waitress is,” Niall lied. “Think I might ask her for her number. Looks like she’d be up for a good time with this lucky charm.”</p><p>“So Gemma,” Louis was quick to distract her from responding to Niall and taking the conversation to a safer territory. “I was speaking to your mum the other day and she was telling me…”</p><p>By the time dessert was served, Gemma and Niall seemed to be in a better mood. They were actually spoon-feeding one another and laughing about things that didn’t seem remotely funny to Harry and Louis but Gemma and Niall were in hysterics. In some ways it was adorable. In other ways it was just as annoying as seeing them bicker and act like they hated each other. </p><p>After they paid the bill, Gemma and Niall left together, getting handsy in the back of a taxi. It was obvious they were going to spend the night together again. Harry really couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t just admit their feelings for one another. Their behaviour had been going on for months now. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a sunny weekend and Louis was giggling like a school-boy as he led a blushing Harry around the lake on a leash. Every now and then, the couple would stop to take rude photos or film a snatch of explicit video. Their aim was to not get caught. It all added a greater sense of thrill as they took dick pics and recorded Harry shoving a finger or two inside himself or quickly deep-throating Louis’ big cock before putting themselves back together and walking innocently as other people made their way by. </p><p>After taking a photo of them kissing, Louis glanced around the immediate area. Not seeing anybody approaching from either direction, he yanked Harry’s trousers and panties down and landed a few playful spanks to his rear. Giving the younger man’s cheeks a squeeze, Louis leaned in and dragged his tongue along Harry’s crack causing the boy to release the most exquisite moan. Bringing his fingers up to his own mouth, Louis quickly coated two of them in his saliva before probing Harry’s hole and capturing a picture. With another slap to Harry’s bum, Louis instructed him to pull his panties and jeans back up.</p><p>“That’s my good little bitch,” Louis kissed his lips, winding his fingers into the leash before leading Harry further around the lake. “Lift up your shirt,” Louis commanded hearing the low murmur of voices that were slowly getting closer.</p><p>Feeling nervous but excited, Harry lifted up his top. Without hesitation, Louis took a nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly while tweaking another nipple between his fingers. He pulled back and Harry dropped his shirt back into place just as a group of three rounded the corner, none the wiser to what the couple had been getting up to.</p><p>Leash in hand, Louis pulled Harry along, moving away from the lake side and into the trees. Finding a tree with some sturdy low-hanging branches, Louis encouraged Harry to strip down to his panties and then climb up and position himself seductively in the tree. Moving around on the ground below, Louis took a few pictures of Harry wearing just his pink panties and his collar. Somewhat precariously, Louis climbed up the tree, sitting a branch above Harry. Setting up his phone in preparation, he encouraged Harry to play with himself and eagerly filmed the action as his boyfriend slipped his hand into his panties, gripping himself firmly and putting on some over-the-top moans for the benefits of the camera. </p><p>“Look at that, you dirty little slut,” Louis commented and Harry lifted his head, gazing right up at the camera. “What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a dirty little slut, Sir,” Harry confirmed as he stroked himself. </p><p>As he stopped recording, Louis carefully climbed back down before calling for Harry to stop and helping him set his feet back on the ground. He helped Harry back into his clothes but left his jeans open and untucked his penis from his panties, putting the sub on show. He took a quick photo before leading Harry out of the trees and back to the main path that circled the lake. They walked around for a good four minutes before they heard signs of other people nearby.</p><p>“Hands behind your back,” Louis directed and the sub obeyed. “I don’t want you covering yourself this time. You can be a little whore and expose yourself I think. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’m green Sir,” Harry answered. </p><p>They walked on, soon passing by a small group of females who looked to be in their thirties. Despite the fact they were likely married women with children and careers, they all descended into silly giggles as they pointed at Harry’s cock. As the couple carried on walking, Louis yanked the back of Harry’s jeans down so his bare ass was exposed too. Pushing Harry in front, Louis walked a couple of paces behind him, alternating between smacking and pinching his butt-cheeks and sliding a finger through his ass-crack to tease his opening. </p><p>For the next fifteen minutes, they continued on, passing by a number of different people all of whom openly commented something derogatory about Harry. The sub blushed with shame but his cock jumped and pulsed at the attention he was receiving. One Dom did stop Louis and ask about the possibility of making use of Harry’s little whore mouth. While Harry was of course glad that Louis politely told the other Dom they didn’t like to share themselves with other people, he had to admit that he felt flattered that another Dom should express such interest. It further validated Harry’s confidence in his portrayal as a submissive. </p><p>As they proceeded further around the lake, they came to stop at a bench. Louis sat down and took himself out of his pants. Gripping the back of Harry’s neck, he forced him down to suck on his dick. Keeping one hand tight on Harry’s leash, Louis spread his legs and relaxed down into the bench, enjoying the feel of Harry’s warm wet mouth. A girl from one of Harry’s college courses happened to pass by and stopped to talk to Louis having recognised Harry. She even agreed to take Louis’ phone and step back a little so she could film a bit of Harry sucking his Dom off in public with his cock and balls out on full display. </p><p>“Such a good boy for me,” Louis claimed pulling on the lead to yank Harry’s head up and slip his tongue into his mouth. “You wanna sit on my big Dom dick, baby… yeah, feel my nice hard cock splitting you open and filling you up?”</p><p>“Please, Sir, want you cock so bad,” Harry babbled.</p><p>“Alright, love,” Louis pulled some lube from his jacket pocket and covered his cock. “No condom,” he pointed out. “You’ve been wanting that for a while, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, want to feel you,” Harry replied eagerly.</p><p>“Go ahead, sit down,” Louis invited quickly pecking Harry’s lips. “Ok, bitch,” he lightly wrapped his fingers around his throat once Harry had sunk down fully onto his cock. “I want you to work your hips in a small circular motion,” he guided the subs movements. “Just like that, baby, nice and slow. Now play with your cock but no cumming unless somebody gives you permission.”</p><p>“Somebody?” Harry repeated.</p><p>“You heard me,” Louis smirked. “Any time somebody walks by I want you to ask them if you can cum. If they say ‘no’, I’m gonna give your pretty little boys a rough squeeze. If they say ‘yes’ I’m gonna give you a proper hard fucking and you’re gonna scream as loud as you can when you cum. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded.</p><p>“Colour?” the Dom checked.</p><p>“I’m green, Lou,” Harry assured.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek as Harry worked on maintaining the slow circular motion of his hips as he rode Louis’ cock, all while stroking himself. </p><p>Soon enough, people were walking by.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss,” Harry called to a middle-aged woman walking her dog. “Please may I cum?”</p><p>“No you may not,” she told him picking up a stick and throwing it for her dogs amusement. </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” Harry whined as Louis crushed his balls.</p><p>“Maybe next time, love,” Louis said in amusement. “Keep moving, bitch,” he smacked his thigh and Harry resumed his slow circular motions, adding a little hint of a bounce.</p><p>The next people to walk by were a considerably older couple. Old enough to be Harry and Louis’ grandparents. Harry was sure he had never blushed so hard in his life as he begged the old man and woman to give him permission to cum. They shot the pair a disapproving look but otherwise gave no acknowledgement to their performance on the bench. So once again Harry was not allowed to cum and found himself wincing as Louis gripped his balls roughly. </p><p>“Excuse me, Sirs, please may I cum?” Harry asked as three identical man walked by.</p><p>“Aww, are you feeling desperate, slut?” one of the triplets laughed.</p><p>“Please let me cum, Sir,” Harry begged, not even attempting to demonstrate any kind of dignity. “I’m so desperate… such a desperate slut… please say I’m allowed to cum.”</p><p>“Nope, ha-ha,” the triplet laughed before turning to his brothers and commenting, “what a dirty fucking whore. Begging strangers to cum, how embarrassing.”</p><p>Another few minutes past without anybody walking by and Harry was feeling incredibly desperate. </p><p>“Please, Sir,” he whined leaning his head back onto Louis’ shoulder. “I can’t last much longer. Please say I can cum. I don’t want to be bad. I’m trying to be good but I can’t hold off much longer. Please, Lou.”</p><p>“Alright, love,” Louis wrapped a hand around Harry’s dick. “Relax, I’m gonna get you off, babe.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, shit, yes,” Harry moaned as Louis milked him for all he was worth, wiping Harry’s cum all over the subs face.</p><p>He gave Harry some time to recover before helping him off of his lap, the subs hole twitching and gaping at the loss of Louis’ cock, cum dribbling from Harry’s hole and running down his legs. Jeans and panties still around his ankles, Louis guided Harry back into the relative privacy of the trees. Passers-by wouldn’t see them unless they too decided to make their way through the trees.</p><p>Wrapping one hand around Harry’s softened cock, Louis covered the subs mouth with his own, dominating his boyfriend with his tongue. Pulling back, yanked Harry’s t-shirt off over his head. He then slotted one sleeve back over Harry’s arm, then wrapped the shirt around a very small tree-trunk before fitting the other sleeve back onto Harry’s other arm, essentially trapping him against the tree. He placed some soft kisses to Harry’s lips before taking a blind-fold out of his jacket pocket and covering the younger man’s eyes.</p><p>“Colour, love?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Um, green, Sir,” Harry told him feeling nervous about what might happen next.</p><p>“Gonna be a good little whore for me?” Louis kissed and suckled at Harry’s throat.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’m a good whore,” Harry answered.</p><p>“That’s what I want to hear,” Louis smiled placing a kiss to Harry’s lips before stepping away.</p><p>At first, Harry could hear Louis moving about and had a fair sense of where his Dom was as his phone made the tell-tale sounds of taking pictures. First from near his left, then straight ahead, and then the sound came from his right. But then the clicks of photos being taken stopped. Harry couldn’t tell where Louis was and had no idea what was happening. With the blindfold covering his eyes and trapped against the tree by his arms, Harry nervously moved his head around as though he would somehow miraculously work out where Louis was. Rationally, he knew his Dom wouldn’t have gone far and that he wouldn’t let anything happen to him, but he felt so vulnerable and exposed and he didn’t feel as safe as he would like not knowing for sure where his boyfriend was.</p><p>“Sir?” Harry called nervously, not speaking too loud in case he attracted somebody else’s attention. “Are you still there?” he asked. “Louis? Oh,” he gasped at the unexpected feeling of a hand cupping his balls. “Louis, is that you?”</p><p>His question was met with silence. He whimpered slightly and the hand fell away. For a while, it was silent again before a hand was trailing up the back of his leg to clumsily finger his hole.</p><p>“Stop that,” Harry snapped before yelping as he received a smack to his butt-cheek. “Sir, Lou, is that you? Louis, say something,” he demanded. </p><p>The hand moved away and Harry was once again wondering where exactly Louis was and questioning whether it had been his Dom’s hands on his body or somebody else’s. His heartbeat had picked up a little and he feel tears building behind his eyes but he willed himself to calm down, reminding himself that it surely had to be Louis toying with him.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry was startled by a tongue licking at the tip of his penis. “Louis?” he asked wanting some assurance that it was indeed his Dom. The tongue disappeared almost as quickly as Harry had felt it. “Louis, please,” he begged quietly. “Let me know it’s you.” Nothing but the whispers of the wind dancing through the trees. “Um… Louis, if it’s you… touch my nipple.” Nothing happened. “Um, if it’s not Louis then… um, tug my lead,” he improvised nervously. He yelped as the lead was tugged, pulling on the collar around his neck. “Louis that’s not funny,” Harry complained moving his head about wildly in an effort to see something. “Stop it, get off,” he shied away from the hand groping his bum, squeezing his balls, stroking his cock, tweaking his nipples. “That’s enough, I don’t like it,” two fingers slipping into his asshole and stretching him out. “Louis that better be you,” he choked struggling to contain the tears. “Louis, kiss my cheek if its you.” There was no kiss. “Stop it, get the fuck off of me,” Harry panicked as he uselessly struggled to get his trapped arms out of his shirt and away from the tree. “Stop it, red… I’m red… Louis, RED!”</p><p>“Ssh, ssh, ssh,” Louis’ voice soothed as he wrestled to get the blindfold off. “Relax, baby, I’m here. It’s just me.”</p><p>“Red,” Harry repeated tearfully. “Please, red.”</p><p>“I know, love, I know,” Louis said gently. “I’m sorry, baby. I pushed you too far. It isn’t your fault, darling, you haven’t done anything wrong.”</p><p>“Red… red,” Harry continued to babble.</p><p>“Stay calm for me, Haz,” Louis told him having a harder time freeing Harry from the tree with the way he was bucking and flailing around. </p><p>“Red, Louis, red,” Harry whimpered.</p><p>“I know, red,” Louis agreed finally freeing Harry from being bound to the tree. “It’s ok, baby, the scene’s over. Just try and stay calm for me.”</p><p>“No more,” Harry sobbed. “Red,” he repeated pleadingly.</p><p>“No more, love,” Louis assured him pulling the boy’s panties and jeans back up. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so fucking sorry,” he really struggled helping Harry back into his shirt. “Be calm, be calm,” he cooed as Harry cried so hard he began to hyperventilate. “It’s ok, everything’s gonna be ok. Don’t be scared, love, it’s just me.”</p><p>“Red,” Harry sobbed. “Red,” he sniffed. “They were touching me… didn’t know them… couldn’t see… you weren’t answering… you left me.”</p><p>“No, baby, I never left,” Louis explained. “It was just you and me, Haz. Nobody else was here, nobody touched you. I wouldn’t let something like that happen. It was just me, baby. We should have talked about it first; I should have let you know what was happening. Fuck, I’m sorry. I thought it’d be something different, that I’d just test your limits a bit but we’d still have fun. Baby, I’m really sorry. But I promise you, nobody touched you, Harry. It was just me, only me. Look at me, love,” he cupped Harry’s face gently, making eye-contact with the sub. “I promise you; it was just you and me.”</p><p>“Red,” Harry cried again collapsing into Louis’ arms.</p><p>“Ssh, it’s ok, baby, it’s ok,” Louis reassured kissing the top of his curly head and gently stroking his back. “Come on, you’re alright,” he lifted Harry up bridal style, whispering sweet nothings to him as he carried him back to the car.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It took a long time for Harry to calm down and stop crying. It took even longer for Louis to stop feeling so guilty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Probably won't be too many more of these, but I'm thinking they'll be set slightly further in the future as each chapter goes on...</p><p>Would love to know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Don't expect another update so quickly lol, this is a fluke...</p><p>To everybody who wanted more Ziam...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 43</p><p>One of the members of staff at Princess Park was having a summer wedding. Her name was Miss Rehana Patel. She was a year younger than Louis and Zayn and had joined the school the previous September. As young as she was, she had naturally formed friendships with Louis and Zayn in the staff room and had come to know Harry fairly well through his working at the school on Friday’s. On a few occasions, Harry had even assisted with some of her lessons. She was a sub herself, like Harry, but she felt he could impart a better insight as to how it felt to be a male submissive. </p><p>So when it came time for her wedding, Rehana had invited Louis and Harry and Zayn and Liam as guests. Perhaps for the first time ever, Harry was genuinely looking forward to attending a wedding. He’d been to a few as a child but sitting still and being quiet for the ceremony had always been such a task when he was a kid. Of the few weddings he had attended, there had never really been any other children to play with. Just him and Gemma so it had always been very boring. But the idea of attending a wedding as an adult and in a relationship seemed so much more grown-up and exciting. </p><p>“Haz, mate, can you give me a hand?” Liam called from his and Zayn’s bedroom in the flat the four of them currently shared (they were yet to have much luck in the house hunt). </p><p>“What’s going on?” Harry poked his head around the door to find Liam looking rather agitated as he struggled with his tie.</p><p>“I can’t get it right,” Liam sighed as he tangled the material around his throat, nearly strangling himself.</p><p>“Stop, stop,” Harry slapped the younger man’s hands away and unknotted the tie so he could start over. “Any reason you’re so stressed?”</p><p>“I dunno,” Liam held still as Harry fixed his tie properly. “It’s a wedding. Such a formal event. I don’t want to let Zayn down in anyway by being a bad sub.”</p><p>“You won’t,” Harry assured him setting his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “You look perfect,” he told him. “And you’re a brilliant sub. You’ve always been so well behaved. I don’t think I’ve even seen Zayn have to punish you, at least not seriously.”</p><p>“He hasn’t,” Liam said. “I’ve never deliberately broken rules or anything so there’s just never been need to. He’s given me verbal warnings sometimes to keep me in check but we’ve never actually had to do a punishment scene together yet.”</p><p>“See, that’s how well behaved you are,” Harry smiled. “Zayn’s a good Dom. I know he’s not the type to not give a shit and not bother punishing or correcting your behaviour if it needed it. You just behave so well that he hasn’t had genuine reason to punish you. How could you think you’d let him down all of a sudden?”</p><p>“Well we’ve never gone to a wedding or anything like this as a couple before,” Liam replied. “What if I do something wrong without realising?”</p><p>“You won’t,” Harry said confidently. “Just talk to Zayn,” he advised as they made their way to the living-room. “Ask him what he expects of you for today so you know how he wants you to behave. You know, if they ever get out of the bathroom and start fussing over their hair,” he joked and Liam grinned. “Lou, Z, are you going to be much longer?” Harry called out to the two Doms in the bathroom. “We don’t want to be late.”</p><p>“You can’t rush perfection, Harold,” Louis called back. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The two couples climbed into Louis’ car and drove to the venue for the wedding ceremony. Stepping out of the car, they joined the small group of people who had showed up early, still waiting to be let inside. With a winning smile, Louis extended his hand, introducing himself to some of the other guests and striking up a conversation with some men and women who were close friends of the bride from college. There was also some men who played Rugby with the groom as well as a few cousins from both sides.</p><p>Over the next ten to twenty minutes, more and more people showed up and they were soon being welcomed inside and directed to the appropriate side of the room. Louis, Harry, Zayn and Liam were of course on the brides side, sharing a row with some of Rehana’s friends from college. Sweeping his eyes casually over their fingers, Harry could see that neither of them wore a wedding or engagement ring, suggesting that Rehana was the first of the friendship group to be getting married. </p><p>Eventually, seven minutes after the ceremony was due to start, the bride was ready to make her entrance. The music struck up and everybody rose to their feet. First, a very tall man (taller than Harry) walked down the aisle carrying a baby boy sleeping in a car seat. A chorus of ‘aww’ sounded around the venue. Next, a set of young twin girls walked down the aisle hand-in-hand wearing matching frilly dresses. The maid of honour made her way down next. It was Rehana’s older sister and Harry was a little taken aback by just how similar the two looked. Finally, Rehana made her way down the aisle, escorted by her father so that she might be given away to Mr. Paul Jones waiting for her at the other end.</p><p>“She looks so pretty,” somebody near them gushed.</p><p>“The dress is amazing,” another said.</p><p>“Oh my god, the shoes,” somebody exclaimed. </p><p>“Look at the way Paul’s looking at her,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear.</p><p>Harry tore his eyes away from the bride to focus on the groom. He recognised the expression on Paul’s face. He saw a very similar one every day when he looked at Louis. Smiling, Harry squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. He felt suddenly desperate to kiss his Dom, but he didn’t think a make-out session during another couple’s wedding ceremony was entirely appropriate. </p><p>Everybody was instructed to sit back down again and the ceremony officially began. Fingers entwined with Louis’, Harry did his best to be attentive and interested but it turned out that even as an adult the bulk of a wedding ceremony was rather mundane. The only interesting parts were the bride’s entrance, waiting to see if anybody might object and the big kiss. Harry found himself resting his head on Louis’ shoulder waiting for what he considered to be the good bits.</p><p>As the bride and groom were in the middle of exchanging their vows, the baby boy in the car seat woke up. He started wailing and crying and the tall man who had first carried him in rose from the front row to collect him. While the groom continued to work through his vows amidst the baby’s cries, the tall man struggled to unbuckle the baby from the car seat. Giving up, he settled on dragging the car seat across the room, a loud scraping noise echoing around and causing titters of laughter. Harry stuffed a finger into his mouth and bit down to stifle his giggles, wondering why the man didn’t just lift the car seat instead of dragging it. Thankfully, a woman from the front row came to the man’s aid, restoring a small sense of order to the proceedings as she successfully removed the crying infant from the car seat and carried him outside.</p><p>The ceremony continued without further incident, Rehana and Paul kissing one another far longer than Harry would have expected for such a formal event. Nevertheless, he stood, clapped and cheered as they were pronounced husband and wife. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Later on, at the reception, Liam found himself tasting wine for the first time. He seemed to really enjoy the taste, commenting that the drink tasted like the stars. In no time at all, the sub was tipsy. Another half a glass later and he was categorically drunk. Zayn, Louis and Harry all tried their best to calm a drunken Liam down and get some water down his throat, but it transpired that a Liam drunk on wine was even worse than a drunken Irishman by the name of Niall. </p><p>His behaviour wasn’t deliberately rude or disobedient, but he was definitely embarrassing himself and causing something of a nuisance. An unimpressed Zayn made his apologies to Rehana and her husband before taking a firm grip on his subs arm and forcing him out of the party. Quickly making their own apologies and goodbyes to the bride and groom, Louis and Harry followed after them, helping Zayn get Liam in the car.</p><p>It was an uncomfortable drive back home, one which resulted in Liam puking over Zayn’s lap. Harry felt awful. He knew how concerned Liam was about demonstrating himself as a good sub tonight. The last thing his friend had wanted was to let Zayn down in any way. But Liam had never been much of a drinker and he’d never really had wine before. But the wine was supplied free to guests at each table, it was only polite and natural that Liam would have a glass and Zayn had been happy for him to drink. Neither of them could have predicted how the wine would affect Liam.</p><p>“Are you going to punish him?” Harry asked sadly as Liam stuck his head out of the window, puking down the side of Louis’ car.</p><p>“Not tonight, he’s too drunk,” Zayn reasoned. “But his ass is definitely in for it tomorrow and I’ll make sure he cleans your car, Lou.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry, Louis and Zayn were all drinking tea and coffee and exchanging pleasant conversation over cereal and toast when Liam groggily stumbled into the kitchen looking horribly embarrassed and a little pale. </p><p>“Morning, Li,” Harry said in a gentle tone offering his friend a reassuring smile. “Do you feel ok?”</p><p>“I guess,” Liam replied quietly, eyes cast down in shame. “I’m really sorry about last night,” he apologised earnestly. </p><p>“How much do you remember?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“I dunno, my minds all hazy,” Liam admitted. “I just know that I made a fool out of myself and embarrassed you and I’m really sorry I let you down, Sir.”</p><p>“Come here,” Zayn instructed holding his arms out and Liam rushed over, desperate for Zayn’s contact and comfort. “It’s not your fault, baby. You didn’t do anything on purpose. I’m not mad,” he kissed Liam’s cheek, brushing a few tears away with the pad of his thumb. “But I think a punishment is in order when you’re feeling a bit better.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Liam agreed in a small voice.</p><p>“Come on,” Zayn encouraged. “You need to have something to eat and then a nice hot shower and a walk to the shops should do you some good. Also, you do have a car to clean.”</p><p>“A car?” Liam looked adorably confused.</p><p>“My car, lad,” Louis told him. “You were a little sick on the way home.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Liam cringed looking absolutely mortified. “I’m so sorry, Lou. I’ll clean it, of course I will. I can start now,” he offered.</p><p>“Relax, mate, it can wait,” Louis told him. “There’s no real harm done. Sit down, you need to eat.”</p><p>“You should have some fruit,” Harry recommended. “I can fix you a little bowl of apple, strawberry and kiwi slices.”</p><p>“I’ll get you some dry toast,” Louis said.</p><p>“Here, sit down and drink this,” Zayn instructed handing him a cup of tea.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Inevitably, the time came for Liam’s punishment. There was a great deal of tension and nervousness given that it was the first time Liam was truly being punished. But Zayn eased the boy into it, choosing to start things off by having the sub clean up Louis’ car. For Liam, it helped relieve his anxiety a little, the task giving him something else to focus on and shifting the guilt he felt for making a mess of Louis’ car in the first place. Really it was a relief for Liam to do something so straightforward and methodical and physically see visual evidence of cleaning up his own mistakes. He knew the next part of his punishment wouldn’t be so simple but at least washing Louis’ car helped settle his nerves.</p><p>“Um, Zayn?” Harry asked looking up from one of Louis’ lesson plans that he was assisting with. He was still up in the flat with Zayn while Louis was supervising Liam to ensure he cleaned his car efficiently.</p><p>“Yeah?” Zayn responded though he kept his eyes focused on his sketchpad.</p><p>“Do you have a lot of experience punishing subs?” Harry asked in what he hoped was a polite tone. “I mean, you were never that serious with any of the girls you used to bring home and Liam’s never needed proper punishing before so…” he trailed off awkwardly.</p><p>“I know what I’m doing in theory,” Zayn answered. “And I guess I have my teacher experience of having to discipline students from time to time. But… no. I don’t really have much first-hand experience with punishing subs. There were a few scenes I took part in during college but I was such a baby of a Dom, I didn’t really know what I was doing. Pretty sure I was stoned as fuck too,” he shook his head as he recalled the inappropriateness of the situation. “But don’t worry. I’m not gonna give Liam anything he can’t handle.”</p><p>“Would it be better if Louis and I left?” Harry asked. “Give the two of you some space for a little while.”</p><p>“I’ll feel better with the two of you here,” Zayn told him setting his sketchpad down and staring at the charcoal staining his fingers. “Louis might not have had many relationships but I’m pretty sure he started practicing his dominant techniques on teddy-bears when he was like two,” he commented and Harry snorted at the image of a two-year-old Louis sternly sending a naughty teddy-bear to time-out. “Even without the teaching degree in Dominance and submission he was always a natural at the whole thing. It’ll be good to have him here to keep me in check just in case. And it’ll be good for Liam to have another sub around. He might find the reality of being punished overwhelming. You’d probably help him through it better than Lou or me. Hopefully, we’ll both be fine but it’d definitely be a comfort to have you two here.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It wasn’t an extreme punishment by any means. But it was Liam’s first and he was very emotional about it. First came the lecturing. Poor Liam was on his knees at Zayn’s feet, lower lip trembling as he fought off sobs and sniffs as he listened to Zayn criticise his drunken behaviour. Sitting beside Louis on the sofa, Harry couldn’t help but cringe in sympathy for the other sub. Being talked down to about what you had done wrong felt just as brutal as the punishment itself sometimes. Harry was sure Louis and Zayn excelled in the lecturing area due to their teaching roles.</p><p>Then Zayn told Liam he was going to be spanked. They discussed colours and soon enough a trembling Liam was pushing down his underpants and lowering himself across Zayn’s lap. Despite his muscular physique, Liam somehow looked so small and vulnerable settled over the Dom’s knees.</p><p>“Remind me why you’re in this position, pet,” Zayn placed one hand to the back of Liam’s neck, the other on his lower back just above his ass.</p><p>“I got too drunk,” Liam answered shamefully. “Made a fool of myself… embarrassed you… probably spoiled Rehana and Paul’s wedding day,” he sniffed. “Made a mess of Louis’ car.”</p><p>“You did,” Zayn agreed. “But you also cleaned it up. You’re forgiven for that. This punishment is for your unruly behaviour at the wedding reception. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Liam said.</p><p>“Good,” Zayn roamed his hand over Liam’s soft bum. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Liam said shakily.</p><p>“Ok, let’s begin,” Zayn brought his hand down and Liam couldn’t help but kick his legs up in shock and even Harry flinched a little from where he sat next to Louis.</p><p>“One, Sir,” Liam gasped out. “Two,” he yelped, hands instinctively flying back to try and protect his bottom from more swats. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologised as Zayn pinned his wrists so they were behind his back. “Can’t help it.”</p><p>“I know, you’re doing well,” Zayn told him encouragingly smacking him again.</p><p>“Three, Sir,” Liam whimpered, his entire body squirming as he unintentionally tried to wriggle away.</p><p>It was only twenty spanks with Zayn’s hand. Most people would consider it a light punishment. Some may even accuse Zayn of being too easy on his boyfriend. But it was Liam’s first proper spanking and he genuinely felt awful and embarrassed for his misbehaviour at the wedding. Overall, the punishment took a lot out of him and he was a sobbing mess by the time the spanking finished. It wasn’t even due to the fact his bum hurt (although he was definitely feeling the sting from Zayn’s spanks). For Liam, it was the fact that he’d had to be punished at all that had him so crushed.</p><p>He was sent to the corner, spanked ass on display, and left for ten agonisingly long minutes to contemplate what he had done. Once the time was up and Zayn gave Liam permission to return, he practically ran into Zayn’s arms, sobbing into his neck and clinging tight to him as he repeatedly expressed his apologies.</p><p>“Ssh, you’re alright, all is forgiven,” Zayn assured him stroking his back and rubbing his sore bottom. He pressed kisses over his boyfriend’s face, wiped away his tears and told him he was a good boy. “I love you. You’ve been such a good boy. Took your punishment so well. Proud of you, Li. Hey, hey… ssh… you’re ok,” he rocked him gently, shooting Louis a slight look of concern when Liam kept sniffling and crying.</p><p>“Liam, you alright lad?” Louis asked earning a whimper in response. “You try,” he nudged Harry.</p><p>Standing up, Harry crossed over to where Zayn sat in the armchair with Liam hugging tight to him. Crouching down, Harry lightly rested a hand on Liam’s shoulder and gave a squeeze as he called his friend’s name. Slowly, Liam looked round at him, his brown eyes big and wet, his mouth formed into a deep pout.</p><p>“I know it isn’t nice being punished,” Harry said sympathetically. “But you did really good, mate. You know Zayn only did it because he loves you so much. It’s all to help you remember how to be a good sub, yeah. Don’t you feel a little bit better now? I always feel better after a punishment. Liam?” he pressed as the other sub just blinked at him sorrowfully. “Liam, say something, mate.”</p><p>“Daddy,” Liam wailed burying his face back into Zayn’s chest, bringing his thumb up to his mouth.</p><p>Harry’s eyes widened in surprise and he looked to Louis who clearly hadn’t seen such a response coming either. The couple looked to Zayn, finding the other Dom wearing an expression that was equally as shocked.</p><p>“Um, daddy’s here, sweetheart,” Zayn comforted simply rocking Liam back and forth, looking a little lost and out of his depth. “You’re ok. Help,” he mouthed to Louis.</p><p>Thankfully, growing up with so many younger siblings made Louis a perfect Dom to have around to assist with a sub in a little headspace. In no time at all, Louis was able to make Liam smile and laugh as he pulled silly faces, distracting him from the fact Zayn was applying cream to his smacked bottom. Afterwards, Zayn took Liam to their bedroom and put him down for a nap. He lay in the bed with him for a while, stroking the littles hair until he fell asleep. Re-joining Louis and Harry in the kitchen, Zayn fixed himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“You alright?” Louis asked tentatively.</p><p>“I had no idea,” Zayn answered.</p><p>“To be fair, I don’t think Liam had any idea himself,” Harry pointed out. “I’ve known him forever and I never would have guessed he’d be a little. He’s never displayed any of the common signs before.”</p><p>“Common signs don’t mean much,” Louis reasoned. “No little is the same just as no real baby is the same. Not every sub will show signs. You might want to let his parents know,” he suggested. “Maybe Liam’s had little experiences before and just not told anyone outside of his family.”</p><p>“No, this has to be the first time,” Zayn insisted. “He would have told me about something like this, I know he would.”</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,” Harry nodded his agreement.</p><p>“And I’m not telling his parents without his permission,” Zayn continued. “He may not want people to know. This is all too new. I need to speak to him about it when he’s in his right frame of mind before I start making serious decisions about anything. I’m not even sure how old he is right now or the best way for me to take care of him. Fuck,” he groaned running a hand through his hair. “I really didn’t see this coming.”</p><p>“It’ll be alright,” Louis said supportively. “At a guess I’d say he’s around four or five but I’m not sure. Bed-wetting could be an issue,” he acknowledged. “Just be tactful about it if he does have an accident.”</p><p>“You’re not gonna dump him over this are you?” Harry asked concernedly. </p><p>“Harold,” Louis reprimanded. “It is not your place to ask a question like that. Their relationship is not your business.”</p><p>“Li’s my best mate, of course it is,” Harry defended and Louis quirked his eyebrow in a way that Harry knew meant trouble. “Seriously,” he looked to Zayn. “You’ve never had a proper relationship as long as I’ve known you. Then suddenly you and Liam get together and that’s great. But if Liam’s a little and he’s going to regularly be slipping into a headspace that leaves him so vulnerable and in need of care… that’s a pretty damn big commitment. Are you seriously ready for something like that? Dating and looking to move into a house together is one thing. But being a caregiver for a little, that’s a really big deal. He could be left with really severe abandonment issues if you suddenly decided a few months down the line that you don’t want to play ‘daddy’.”</p><p>“Harold, I won’t tell you again, this isn’t your business,” Louis warned. “This is something Zayn and Liam need to figure out.”</p><p>“But,” Harry made to argue.</p><p>“No ‘but’s’,” Louis interjected. “Corner. Now,” he ordered sternly.</p><p>Harry was unable to prevent his features from forming into a slight glare. He received a smack to his arse on his way to the corner. He faced the wall quietly, hoping that Liam would be alright and that Zayn wasn’t about to run away from yet another relationship.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Later on in the evening, Liam was back to his regular self (thankfully without having had an accident while he napped). Louis and Zayn left the two subs alone as they took a drive to pick up their takeaway order.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Harry asked handing Liam a hot-chocolate while coiling his fingers around a mug of his own.</p><p>“Ok I guess,” Liam shrugged. </p><p>“Did have you any idea that you might be… you know… little?” Harry asked tentatively. </p><p>“Not a clue, mate,” Liam answered. “But hey, maybe that’s why all the older women are so drawn to me,” he joked. “Maybe they see the little in me and they just want to mother me.”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell your parents about it?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Liam admitted. “Honestly, I feel a bit embarrassed.”</p><p>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Harry told him.</p><p>“I know,” Liam said. “And if this had happened with you or with Niall, or anybody else, I’d be nothing but supportive. But… it’s happening to me and it doesn’t make sense in my own head. I just… I don’t want to be a little… does it make me a bad person to say that?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Harry replied. “But… I dunno… maybe you don’t think that you want to be a little. But obviously a part of you has need for it when you’re really stressed or overwhelmed. I’ve thought about it all day and I think it must have been the anxiety of your first proper punishment that brought the little out.”</p><p>“Probably, I’ve never had anything like this happen before,” Liam sighed. “I just hope it doesn’t ruin things with Zayn. This isn’t what he signed on for. If I’d shown signs of being a little before we got together then he’d never have started dating me, I know he wouldn’t. Fuck, he doesn’t want to be my ‘daddy’. I know he doesn’t. He’s probably thinking of a way to dump me right now.”</p><p>“No way, mate,” Harry shook his head. “If he dumps you then I’ll… I’ll… I’ll… spit in his morning coffee.”</p><p>“No you won’t, you’re not like that,” Liam told him with a fond smile.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get Niall to do it,” Harry said and the two friends laughed. “You and Zayn just need to talk. Figure things out. Just know I’m here for you no matter what happens.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Please let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Hope you're all taking care and staying safe...</p><p>This one is kinda filler, short and sweet...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 44</p><p>It was a week before Halloween and Harry and Louis had finally moved into their new house. They had mostly new furniture and Louis had entrusted Harry with most of the decorating duties. It was simple and modest but effective. The sub managed to create a warm and inviting atmosphere, including some lovely personal touches in each room of the house to make it seem more homely.</p><p>As expected, the couple were hosting a house-warming party to celebrate living in their first home together, just the two of them. Harry spent most of the morning in the kitchen preparing various snacks and treats for their guests. Leaving Louis to it, the Dom made the customary trip to the shops to get a generous supply of alcohol and soft drinks. Together, the couple set everything up and put some music on while they waited for their guests to arrive. </p><p>It was Louis’ family who arrived first, the amass of children immediately filling the place and making it seem like a wild party already. While Louis was attacked with multiple kisses, hugs and questions from the kids, Harry gladly gave his boyfriend’s mum and step-dad a tour of their new home. </p><p>“Oh this is just lovely,” Jay commented as she admired the guest bedroom. “You’ve really got an eye for decorating.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry smiled with a small blush at the compliment. </p><p>“It looks like it cost you two a small fortune,” she said.</p><p>“Not really,” Harry shrugged. “Most of the things we got were on sale, or discounted, or came from charity shops. The only expensive things we really got was the new sofa and a new mattress for the spare bed. I managed to get the bed frame from the old couple who live opposite my mum and dad. They were planning to just get rid of it but mum told them I might want it. And our new dining table actually had a bunch of scuffs and scrapes on it after an accident in the store. So Louis talked to the manager and negotiated a really good bargain. Then I just sanded the wood down and re-varnished it and you can’t even tell there were any scrapes at all.” The doorbell rang. “Oh, excuse me, I need to get that,” Harry rushed downstairs to open the door, smiling as he greeted Rehana and her husband Paul on the other side. “Nice to see you, thanks so much for coming,” he stepped aside to let them in, offering to take their coats before leading them through to where Louis was trapped on the living-room floor under a pile of Tomlinson’s.</p><p>“Alright there, Louis,” Rehana greeted in amusement.</p><p>“Feel free to help… at any time,” Louis wheezed.</p><p>“Come on girls,” Harry took pity on his boyfriend. “You too little lad,” he plucked up Ernest from the top of the pile, balancing the boy on his hip. “You’re getting big, aren’t you,” he cooed. “Who wants to see the back-garden?”</p><p>Harry headed outside with the younger kids, the two eldest girls staying inside with their big brother. While Harry found himself involved in an intense game of ‘tag’ Louis played the role of host, answering the door to Harry’s parents and Gemma. Zayn and Liam arrived shortly after, followed by some of Harry’s college friends and a few of Louis and Zayn’s regular drinking buddies. Then Niall showed up with a Dom girl named Tina.</p><p>“You doing alright there, love?” Louis asked heading out into the back-garden where Harry had somehow found himself tied to the tree at the far end of the garden.</p><p>“I may need some rescuing,” Harry admitted as Louis’ siblings ran around having a pretend sword fight.</p><p>Unsheathing his own imaginary sword, Louis fought his way through the epic back-garden battle to rescue the beautiful boy tied to the little plumb tree. </p><p>“My hero,” Harry sighed dramatically as Louis dipped him low to the ground and kissed him.</p><p>“Urgh, gross,” Doris pulled a face.</p><p>“Gross,” Ernest mimicked. </p><p>“You only say that because you want all my kisses,” Louis claimed. He seized Doris who was nearest, locking his arms around her and pressing kisses all over her face, making her shriek and squeal. “Be loved,” Louis told her. “Be loved,” the little girl broke free and ran to hide behind one of her older sisters. “Hey, I’m not done loving you,” Louis called after her. She poked her tongue out at him in response before running away into the house. “Wait, come back, love me!” Louis cried out making the other siblings snicker. “Fine,” he sighed before grabbing onto Ernest. “I’ll just have to love you instead. Give me all your kisses, little lad. Come on, be loved, be loved.”</p><p>“Gross, gross, gross,” Ernest proclaimed between manic bouts of laughter.</p><p>“I’m gonna get you later,” Louis promised as his younger brother made his escape. “Thanks,” he smiled, feeling a little breathless as Harry helped him back to his feet. “Did you know Niall was bringing a date?”</p><p>“Oh, um, Tina right?” Harry asked and Louis nodded. “Yeah, they met at a party a couple of weeks ago. I think they’ve had a couple of dates and hung out a few times studying together. I had lunch with them last week. She’s really nice. Weird sense of humour though,” he frowned. “I just hope Gemma doesn’t cause a scene.”</p><p>“That’s what I was worried about,” Louis confessed as they headed back inside. </p><p>Thankfully, nothing was broken, nobody was causing a scene and their guests seemed to be having a good time. Niall was kneeling at Tina’s feet as they chatted with Zayn and Liam. For the first time in Harry’s memory, Niall seemed to be truly behaving himself at a party. It seemed that Tina’s dominance was a good influence on him. Looking around the room, Harry found Gemma talking with Lottie and Rehana, shooting glares in Niall’s direction every so often. </p><p>“Ok, everybody, trick-or-treat?” Louis called out in a sing-song voice holding a large bowl.</p><p>“I want one, I want one,” Doris claimed.</p><p>“And what do you say?” Louis asked her.</p><p>“Please,” she dragged the word out, smiling sweetly.</p><p>“Here you go,” Louis held the bowl out to her and she took a chocolate wrapped in gold foil. She opened it up excitedly and stuffed the entire chocolate into her mouth, eyes widening in shock as she bit into it, immediately spitting it back out. “Someone got a trick,” Louis laughed.</p><p>“You’re mean,” Doris accused before her mother handed her some kitchen towel to clean up the little mess she’d made on the floor.</p><p>Phoebe was next to brave a chocolate from the trick-or-treat bowl, fortunate enough to enjoy a genuine chocolate.</p><p>“I got a treat,” she boasted. </p><p>“What are the tricks?” Des asked as Louis offered the bowl to him.</p><p>“The treats are proper chocolate truffles,” Louis explained. “The tricks are brussel sprouts dipped in melted chocolate,” he smirked.</p><p>After encouraging everybody to help themselves to the table full of party food Harry had prepared, Louis called for everybody’s attention so they could play a few party games (mostly for the benefit of the younger guests though Niall seemed just as enthusiastic as anybody).</p><p>They had a few pleasant rounds of pass-the-parcel. Those who were playing sat down in a circle and passed a present around. Anne volunteered to control the music for the game. Each time the music stopped, whoever was left holding the present got to remove a sheet of wrapping paper. Under each layer was a little sweet or chocolate bar. Under the final layer was a small gift of some kind. The first present ended with a teddy-bear. The second with a selection of pretty beaded bracelets. The final gift was a little bath set including shower gel, bath bomb, bubble bath and a unicorn shaped sponge. </p><p>Next, they had a game of ‘Musical Statues’, Anne once again being control of turning the music on and off. Many of the adults joined in with the game. The final four playing were Des, Gemma, Niall and Doris and it was difficult to say which of them was the most competitive. But ultimately, it was little Doris who won herself a little plastic tiara. </p><p>“I nearly won,” Niall claimed walking towards Tina. “If Doris wasn’t so good at Musical Statues I’d have definitely been the winner.”</p><p>“You did really well, babe,” Tina laughed ruffling his hair and pecking him on the lips, oblivious to Gemma’s icy stare. </p><p>They played a few more different games before the adults stood or sat in groups chatting to one another while the younger ones danced around. Niall somehow found himself playing the role of horse, Tina watching on in amusement. Liam also found himself playing with the children, Zayn keeping a close eye on his sub in case he slipped into his little headspace. Since the first time little Liam had emerged, there hadn’t been another episode, but Zayn had brought a few things a little might need just in case and he always made sure to keep a careful eye on his boyfriend for any tell-tale signs when they were in public situations that might cause stress or excitement. </p><p>“Liam?” Zayn would ask at fifteen minute intervals.</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Liam would respond, confirming that he was his regular self. Nobody really knew about Liam and the ‘little’ incident. They’d only told Mr. and Mrs. Payne and Niall, plus a few of Liam’s college teachers were informed just in case anything happened during a lecture.</p><p>While Harry was preparing more drinks for a few people, Gemma joined him in the kitchen. Wordlessly, she moved around him, handing him what he needed when he needed it and glaring over at Niall and Tina all the while.</p><p>“Urgh, like who even has a tongue-ring anymore?” she asked critically. “That’s just so trashy.”</p><p>“Don’t be so judgemental, you don’t even know her,” Harry said reproachfully.</p><p>“Don’t need to,” Gemma shrugged. “I can tell what kind of woman she is. Petty… jealous… leads poor submissive boys on for her own entertainment then just throws them away like an old pair of shoes.”</p><p>“Sounds like you have a lot in common,” Harry remarked.</p><p>“Hey,” Gemma elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “I’m nothing like that.”</p><p>“Oh please,” Harry sighed rolling his eyes dramatically. “You’re so jealous of Niall being here with Tina. You’ve been jealous of any girl you’ve seen him with.”</p><p>“Have not,” Gemma denied.</p><p>“Have to,” Harry retorted. “But forget it alright. Ni’s my mate and all you’ve ever done is treat him like shit. Tina actually respects him so just let them be and keep your nose out.”</p><p>“So, what, they’re just dating now and I suddenly don’t matter anymore?” Gemma huffed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry shrugged. “They’ve only been on a few dates. It’s still pretty casual I guess. But they’ve been getting on well. It might lead to something more serious. And I love you Gem, but with the way you’ve behaved you really shouldn’t matter to Niall anymore. If you wanted something serious with him you should have been honest with him about it. You had your chance, yeah.”</p><p>“Oh please, we just fooled around a little, it wasn’t serious,” Gemma said dismissively.</p><p>“It shouldn’t bother you if he moves on then,” Harry pointed out picking up the tray of drinks and returning to the living-room to hand them out, leaving Gemma to her self-pity party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Would love to know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>Get in the spirit for Halloween, Christmas and Valentines Day...</p><p>Here we go...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 45</p><p>It was Halloween once again. As had become their tradition, Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall were spending it together. In previous years, they had all stayed over at Niall’s parents house. This year, they were spending the night at Harry and Louis’ place. As usual, they sat around the living-room drinking alcohol and eating takeaway. They had a couple of horror movies that they intended to watch but began their night playing on the Xbox and answering the door to trick-or-treaters. </p><p>Harry had baked numerous cakes and cookies, decorating them with a Halloween theme. They also had a large bowl full of chocolate bars, little bags of gummy sweets and a large tub of lollipops. They took turns answering the door to the trick-or-treaters, all having a different approach with the treats they handed out.</p><p>Having been promised he could help himself to any leftovers, Niall made a point of handing out just one treat to each kid in a costume, making a point of giving them the ones he liked the least. Zayn refused to hand out anything if the person at the door looked older than ten. How many treats he handed out depended on the quality and effort of their costumes. If some fifteen-year-old kid and his mates were stood at the door with a five-year-old wearing a mask and all expecting sweets they would be disappointed. Zayn would hand the child one treat and leave the teenagers empty handed before shutting the door. If it looked like a child had hand-made their own costume, no matter how poorly, he’d give them one of each treat they had on offer. On the two occasions Liam answered the door, the children snatched multiple items and he didn’t have the heart to tell them off for being so greedy. Harry always answered the door with a smile, engaging the children in conversations about their costumes as he asked if they would prefer cookie, cake or both, which chocolate bar did they want and what flavour lollipop. If there was just one teenager in the group (presumably an older sibling taking the younger ones out) then Harry would give them their preferred treats too. If it was a group of teenagers not even bothering with costumes (sometimes not even using a younger sibling to knock on the door) then Harry would maintain a polite expression but only offer them a lollipop. As for Louis, he was more than prepared to give the kids plentiful treats so long as they were polite. If they made to snatch something or didn’t say ‘thank-you’ Louis’ teacher voice would come out as he reprimanded them and took the treats back, sending them down the garden path empty-handed. He was quite prepared to offer a lollipop or chocolate bar to any older siblings taking younger children out. But a group of kids too old to be trick-or-treating received nothing from Louis save for a reminder to complete their homework if he recognised any of them.</p><p>Eventually, the knocks on the door became less frequent until they stopped altogether, leaving Niall free to devour all the treats he wanted. Liam selected himself a lollipop, handing it to Zayn to open for him before popping it in his mouth and quietly sucking, shifting closer to his Dom and nestling into him.</p><p>“You feeling a bit little, sweetheart?” Zayn asked stroking the younger man’s hair fondly.</p><p>“Not sure,” Liam answered.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m here to look after you if it happens,” Zayn assured. “Ni, can you bring me some water, mate?” he asked wanting to sober himself up a little should Liam require some extra care.</p><p>“Anyone want anything else while I’m up?” Niall asked.</p><p>“No thanks,” Harry said.</p><p>“Grab me another beer please, lad,” Louis called. </p><p>Niall returned chewing down on the last of Harry’s leftover cakes, handing Zayn a glass of water and Louis a can of beer. </p><p>“So, what’s going on with you and Tina?” Louis asked with interest. </p><p>“It’s still early days,” Niall shrugged. “But I like her. She’s fun but not in a wild and crazy way. A lot of our kinks seem to match up. Or at least a bunch of kinks we think we’ll like. We’ve tried a couple of things and it’s gone pretty well. I think we’ll be trying out some more.”</p><p>“But is it a more like a relationship or more like a friend with benefits?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“A bit of both at the moment,” Niall licked his fingers clean. “We’ve been on a few dates and we’ve agreed not to see other people. But we’re still getting a feel for how we compliment one another as a Dom and a sub. I feel safe with her and I guess I trust her and all that. But I don’t know about making a proper commitment or anything just yet.”</p><p>“So it’s casual but still respectful to one another,” Harry summarised and Niall nodded. “That’s good. And for what it’s worth I like Tina a lot.”</p><p>“She’s pretty cool,” Niall agreed. Several drinks later Niall drunkenly confessed that as cool Tina was and as much as he respected her, he knew he didn’t love her. He then slurred on about another woman. He never mentioned her by name but it was obvious he was talking about Harry’s sister Gemma. “It used to be so nice when she’d just hold me.”</p><p>“Alright, lad, I’m cutting you off,” Louis stopped Niall from having another drink. “Let’s get you some water. Oh, good boy,” he smiled at Harry who had already fetched a glass. “Here you go, drink up.”</p><p>“Can we go to bed now, daddy?” Liam asked tiredly, words obscured slightly by the thumb in his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah, come on, little man,” Zayn stood up with him. “Are you gonna say goodnight to everyone.”</p><p>“Night, night,” Liam mumbled shyly, hiding his face in the crook of Zayn’s neck, arms wrapped around his Dom’s shoulders and legs locked around his waist. </p><p>“Bless him,” Louis cooed. “You’ve got everything you need yeah?” he asked Zayn.</p><p>“Yeah, I brought a bag of stuff just in case, it’s already in the spare room,” Zayn answered. “I’m gonna take him up. Night guys.”</p><p>It was barely half nine but little Liam was obviously exhausted and wanting his daddy. So Louis and Harry focused on helping Niall sober up a bit and get back to his cheerful self. Foregoing the horror movie, they found a comedy to watch instead, Niall perking up fairly quickly.</p><p>Unlike their previous Halloween’s together, on this night they went to bed at a reasonable hour. It was just gone eleven and Harry sorted Niall out with a pillow and blankets so he could crash on the sofa before cleaning his teeth and joining Louis in their bedroom. They cuddled up together, Louis pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s neck and nibbling at his shoulder slightly. Somehow, those innocent kisses resulted in Louis cuffing Harry to the headboard and tying a blindfold over his eyes.</p><p>“Well now that is a lovely Halloween costume,” Louis commented, trailing his finger down to finger the material of Harry’s black panties.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir, I wore it just for you,” Harry replied coyly.</p><p>“Is thar right?” Louis grinned cupping Harry’s groin. “And what are you dressed as exactly?”</p><p>“Your submissive slut, Sir,” Harry responded as he arched up into Louis’ touch.</p><p>Pulling his hand away, Louis moved off the mattress, leaving his blindfolded boyfriend bound to the bed. Digging through their drawer of toys, Louis took out a few supplies before sitting back on the bed and resting a hand on Harry’s toned stomach. </p><p>“Trick or treat?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Treat?” Harry asked so Louis leaned down, kissing his lips gently before repeating the options. “Treat,” Harry selected again and Louis moved down the bed. He tugged the subs panties down and took the younger man’s cock into his mouth. He gave a few purposeful sucks before pulling off, asking him ‘trick or treat’ again. “Trick?” Harry was a little hesitant but intrigued. “Ow,” he yelped in shock as Louis gave his balls a rough squeeze.</p><p>“Trick or treat?” Louis sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely. </p><p>“Treat,” Harry picked.</p><p>The Dom pulled the subs panties all the way off and gently pushed Harry onto his stomach. Fingers digging in to the flesh of Harry’s arse, Louis spread his boyfriends cheeks apart and blew air along his crack, Harry giggling at the ticklish sensation.</p><p>“Trick or treat?” Louis asked, amused.</p><p>“Trick,” Harry replied, earning himself a stinging spank to his rear.</p><p>“Trick or treat?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Trick,” Harry said daringly. “Oh, fuck,” he mumbled regretfully as Louis guided him onto his back again and locked him in a cock-cage. </p><p>“Trick or treat?” Louis gave his sub the two options again.</p><p>“Treat, treat, definitely treat,” Harry responded. “Oh, mmm, Lou,” he sighed as the Dom bent his legs and pushed them back, so that Harry’s knees were by his ears, giving Louis ample room to dive in and eat him out. “Treat, please Sir,” Harry picked when Louis gave him the options again. “Nrgh, Louis,” Harry groaned as his boyfriend fingered him open. “Oh God,” he moaned, writhing around as best as he could with his hands cuffed. Louis’ fingers brushing against his prostate felt amazing and his cock was desperate to swell up, but the cock-cage trapped him. “Louis, I can’t,” Harry panted.</p><p>“You’re alright, love,” Louis assured him pulling his fingers from Harry’s bum. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis approved dropping a kiss just above Harry’s navel. “One last time, trick or treat?”</p><p>“Tr-mmm,” Harry had meant to say ‘treat’ but he was cut off by Louis stuffing the panties into his mouth.</p><p>“Sounded like ‘trick’ to me,” Louis stated with a smirk in his voice.</p><p>Harry whined just a little as a plug was slipped into him, the toy soon being switched on, attacking Harry’s body with intense vibrations. Laughing above him, Louis leaned down, toying with the subs nipples and pulling the panties out of his mouth to kiss him. He let his beautiful sub endure the vibrating butt-plug for a few minutes longer before turning it off. Giving Harry numerous kisses, Louis freed his hands from the cuffs, rubbing his wrists gently before asking him how he felt.</p><p>“Cock aches,” Harry said pitifully. “But I’m good. Your version of ‘trick or treat’ was kind of fun. We should definitely play it again next year.”</p><p>“Ok, but you’ll have to wear an even sluttier costume,” Louis bargained. “Now let’s get some sleep.”</p><p>“But… the plug and the cage,” Harry gestured.</p><p>“I know,” Louis smirked pressing a loud kiss to Harry’s lips. “Good night, love.”</p><p>“Oh Louis,” Harry whined realising his Dom expected him to sleep with the plug still on and the cage locked on. “Good night,” he relented, resigned to his fate, hoping that Louis would be merciful in the morning and give him a good hard fuck and let him cum.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was that time of year again, the Styles Christmas family party. As was tradition, Harry put a great amount of effort into his appearance. He wore an off the shoulder red sweater with white fur trimmed around the low-hanging swoop neckline, a set of pearls encasing his throat in place of his submissive collar. He paired it with trousers that were tight at the top, particularly around the bum and groin area, but flared out a little from the knee to ankle. They were a darker red than the sweater with the hint of a lighter red and white pin-strip. A pair of red suede shoes with little white tassels completed the outfit. He and Louis arrived earlier than everybody else to assist with setting-up, as did Gemma.</p><p>Inevitably, guests began arriving and Anne and Des dutifully greeted them while Harry, Louis and Gemma talked amongst themselves sipping at bucks fizz, beer and wine, respectively. Niall soon showed up accompanied by Tina, at which point Gemma excused herself and struck up conversation with some of her parents’ work colleagues, feigning interest in their personal lives and providing false laughter in response to their un-funny jokes.</p><p>“So, looking forward to Christmas?” Louis asked lamely in an effort to disguise the awkwardness of Gemma’s sudden departure. </p><p>“My family and I go skiing every year,” Tina told them. “It’s so much fun. We leave on Friday. I did invite Niall along but he freaked out a little at the idea of skiing.”</p><p>“It’s not the skiing that freaks me out,” Niall said. “It’s the thought of falling in the snow and having more snow fall on top of me and freezing to death. No thank you.”</p><p>“Can’t say I blame you,” Harry reasoned.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think skiing could be a lot of fun,” Louis mused. “I’d rather give surfing a try though.”</p><p>“Oh I love to surf,” Tina claimed. “My family and I go to Australia every summer and swimming and surfing in the ocean is fantastic. You definitely have to come surfing with me next year, Ni.”</p><p>“But I could drown, or a shark might eat me,” Niall replied. “Plus Australia has all those massive spiders and giant crocodiles that live in the toilets. I don’t like the sound of that.”</p><p>“I didn’t realise you were scared of spiders,” Tina said amusedly. </p><p>“I’m not scared of them,” Niall told her. “I just hate them and don’t want them anywhere near me and have small panic attacks if I do see one and cry for about half an hour if a spider touches me.”</p><p>“You are adorable,” Tina declared kissing him soundly on the mouth. </p><p>Form the corner of his eye, Harry noticed his sister heading upstairs. He leaned in to his Dom, letting him know he’d be back in a minute, politely excused himself from the conversation and followed after Gemma. Standing outside her old bedroom, he knocked on the door lightly before poking his head inside.</p><p>“Everything ok?” he asked letting himself in.</p><p>“Fine,” Gemma told him from where she sat against the headboard of the bed. “Just a little tired,” she shrugged.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar,” Harry sat on the bed beside her.</p><p>“It just sucks seeing Niall here with that Tina girl,” Gemma sighed. “I mean, good for him if he’s moved on or whatever, but does he really have to flaunt it in my face like that?”</p><p>“He’s not doing anything wrong,” Harry defended. “This is all your issue, Gem. Maybe you should follow Niall’s example and start dating somebody new.”</p><p>“Me and Niall were never dating,” Gemma felt compelled to say and Harry rolled his eyes. “We just fooled around a little. It was a mistake really. You know what, I don’t even care. I’m glad he’s met someone else. At least now he won’t follow me around like a love-struck puppy.”</p><p>“Stop kidding yourself, you cared about him,” Harry stated. </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to,” Gemma said quietly and Harry rested his head on her shoulder. “I only intended for it to be a one-time thing,” she lay her head atop his. “But then one time became two… two became three… and what was supposed to be a bit of harmless fun suddenly felt… I don’t know. But Niall’s too young for me. He’s not looking to settle down. I’m not looking to settle down either,” she continued. “I’ve heard him talk about how he wanted to experiment in college. I guess I was just his first big experimentation.”</p><p>“Niall’s been into you for ages and you know it,” Harry replied. “He even asked you to be his Prom date but you turned him down. I know he talked a lot about wanting to experiment and not being ready to settle down or anything, but it would have been different with you if you actually had a proper relationship. Do you think I’d be in a committed relationship right now if I hadn’t met Louis? Because I don’t,” Harry said honestly. “If it weren’t for Louis I’d probably have a string of one-night stands and short-term boyfriends. Most people my age do. But proper relationships are still possible for younger people if you’re open to them. All it needed was for one of you to be honest and have the guts to say ‘hey, I actually really like you, let’s do this thing properly’. Instead you started fighting and being horrible to one another and going out of your way to be petty and spiteful and make each other jealous.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, now he’s moved on to Tina so lesson learned I guess,” Gemma said.</p><p>“Not really, you still won’t even actually admit that you have feelings for him,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Well there’s no point in admitting it now,” Gemma released an empty laugh. “You should go back downstairs and enjoy the party. I think I’m just gonna crawl under the covers and take a nap while I feel sorry for myself.”</p><p>“That’s pathetic,” Harry said bluntly. </p><p>“I know but it’s better than being down there and having to see them together,” Gemma replied. </p><p>“Fine, your choice,” Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“You couldn’t bring me up some food could you?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>“If you want food then you can get it yourself,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Pretty please?” Gemma tried.</p><p>“Nope,” Harry refused with a big grin before leaving the bedroom and returning to the party. He found Louis surrounded by some of his mum’s female co-workers. His expression was polite and friendly but Harry could tell his boyfriend was horribly bored and in need of rescue. “Help me reach something in the kitchen, Sir?” Harry asked taking his Doms hand and leading him away. It was a ridiculous excuse given that Harry was the taller of the two but at least Louis had his freedom.</p><p>Moving through the house, they found Zayn and Liam along with Mr. and Mrs. Payne with Anne gushing over little Liam as he sucked on his thumb and clung tight to a teddy-bear, sticking as close to Zayn as possible. </p><p>“He’s just so precious,” Anne smiled and waved, Liam hiding behind his Dom and shyly poking his head out. “How old is he?”</p><p>“He’s four,” Zayn answered. “Very shy and very quiet. He’s extra needy and clingy when he’s like this, doesn’t like being left alone. Really he just needs a lot of cuddles, don’t you, baby boy?” he stroked Liam’s hair affectionately. </p><p>“Does he go into a little headspace often?” Anne asked curiously making silly faces at Liam and causing him to release a few small giggles from where he kept hidden behind Zayn.</p><p>“This is only the fourth time it’s happened,” Zayn told her. “He’s still quite shy about the whole thing but I’m hoping he’ll get more comfortable about it as time goes in. It’s just gonna take some getting used to.”</p><p>“It’s so strange,” Mrs. Payne commented. “I know he’s still my son physically, but in his headspace it’s like he isn’t my Liam at all. He doesn’t recognise me as his mother which is admittedly a little upsetting. I know it’s not his fault and it doesn’t actually mean anything but it feels like such a rejection when he won’t just come into my arms for a cuddle. He behaves nothing like Liam did when he really was four-years-old. Liam actually used to be really loud and was constantly on the move, getting his hands on absolutely everything.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember,” Anne nodded. “Those were the days when Niall was the quiet one,” she laughed.</p><p>“I can’t imagine Niall ever being labelled as ‘quiet’,” Louis said.</p><p>“He was,” Harry told him. “For a while he’d only talk by whispering in mine or Liam’s ear. Then when we were six he just suddenly started talking one day and hasn’t really shut up since.”</p><p>“And around the same time Liam calmed down, wasn’t bouncing off the walls quite so much,” Mrs. Payne said. “I can’t say I’ve met many littles in my life, but I always assumed they would behave as they did when they really were that younger age. I thought I’d always be Liam’s mum but little Liam just has daddy Zayn and I’m just that weird lady who pinches his cheeks, isn’t that right?” she asked giving Liam’s cheek a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Little Liam blinked up at her in confusion, as if she were a stranger, and cuddled tighter to Zayn. A little later on, Doris and Ernest were able to coax little Liam away from Zayn and encouraged him to play with them. The two children seemed delighted to have an adult playing with them, especially one who didn’t behave like the other adults. They didn’t seem to quite understand that Liam was in a little headspace but it didn’t matter. They just treated him as if he were a four-year-old child which seemed to be good for him, though he continuously looked around him to make sure his daddy Zayn was still in sight.</p><p>“So, where’s your evil sister at?” Niall asked Harry as they stood at the food table.</p><p>“Calling her evil’s a bit harsh,” Harry picked up a mince pie.</p><p>“Relax, it’s a joke,” Niall nudged his arm playfully, nearly causing Harry to drop his mince pie. “Seriously though, where’s she gone?”</p><p>“Up in her room,” Harry answered. “She’s not really in the party mood I guess.”</p><p>“Is she sick or something?” Niall piled a large handful of crisps onto his plate.</p><p>“It’s just hard for her seeing you here with Tina,” Harry said delicately. </p><p>“Oh,” Niall grabbed two cupcakes. “I guess it was a bit insensitive for me to bring her.”</p><p>“She’s your girlfriend now, it’s expected that the two of you come to parties together,” Harry replied. “Honestly, Gem’s the one with the problem. She had her chance, she blew it, simple as that.”</p><p>“I guess,” Niall said quietly reaching for a chicken leg. “Maybe I should go up and talk to her, clear the air a bit?”</p><p>“Up to you, mate, you’re both adults,” Harry answered. </p><p>Niall chewed on his lip, thinking it over. He looked around and watched Tina laughing along with something a group of older women had said before adding some more food to his plate. Carrying the plate in one hand and grabbing his beer bottle with the other, Niall made his way upstairs. He came down again around half an hour later looking dishevelled and guilty with a love-bite on his neck.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was probably more conventional to book a table for two on Valentines Day, but Harry had a booking for six. Himself and Louis, Zayn and Liam and Gemma and Niall. They were all going to share a lovely candlelit meal together at a posh restaurant where they could exchange pleasant conversation about how far they had come over the past few years. Really it was incredible to think that such a short time ago things had been entirely different. Zayn and Liam hadn’t even realised they were interested in men let alone having feelings for each other. Niall’s initial pursuit and constant flirting with Gemma had been hilarious but the two of them actually fooling around together had turned out to be a disaster. Thankfully, things seemed to be going well for them just as soon as they were both honest and open about how they felt and what they wanted. They actually proved to be a pretty good couple when they weren’t denying their feelings. As for Harry and Louis, they had certainly come a long way from Harry supposedly being a ‘Dom’.</p><p>“Are you telling me you genuinely thought my baby brother was a Dom?” Gemma laughed as they tucked into their starters and shared a bottle of wine (apart from Liam who did not handle the drink well and Niall who preferred the taste of beer).</p><p>“He was in my class specifically for expected Doms,” Louis defended. “And he did really well during the class discussion and gave some great answers to my questions. I had no reason to think he was actually a sub and I certainly didn’t expect to fall in love with my student.”</p><p>“Love you too, Tommo,” Niall winked at him making the others laugh. “I’m still amazed none of us realised Liam and Zayn were gay. You two must have had some idea at some point, right?”</p><p>“I’m not gay, I’m bi,” Zayn pointed out. “And I questioned my sexuality a little when Lou came out,” Zayn revealed. “But I wasn’t interested in any of the lads from school, I didn’t crush on any male celebrities or anything. I could comfortably admit certain guys were a lot more attractive than others and I guess I always appreciated a well-built body,” he swept his gaze up and down Liam, “but I actually had a bit of a crush on one of the female teachers. Plus a lot of girls made it clear they were interested so my focus was always more on females and I guess I interpreted that as me being straight. Maybe if there were more gay guys at our school hitting on me I’d have been more aware of boys and recognised that I could actually be sexually and romantically attracted to them a lot sooner. I don’t know, I’m just glad we’ve got it figured out now.”</p><p>“I thought about it quite a bit, ever since I was twelve, and I was never really sure that I was straight,” Liam admitted sheepishly. “But at the same time I just kind of assumed that I’d end up marrying a woman and having a family pretty soon after finishing school. And older women have always been kind of drawn to me and flirted with me. I guess that reinforced the idea that I would end up with a woman,” he shrugged. “But it’s definitely just guys for me. Zayn in particular,” he grinned at his Dom. “I just took a little longer to work it out than some people.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, some people don’t figure things out until they’re much older,” Gemma said. “It’s quite sad really. Especially when you have a man or a woman who’s married with grown-up children and then suddenly realise well into their fifties that they’re actually gay.”</p><p>“That must be really hard on their partners as well,” Liam mused. “Imagine being married to somebody for twenty or thirty years and then they tell you they’re gay.”</p><p>“Must be crazy,” Niall said.</p><p>“Well, I guess that just goes to show how lucky all of us are to have found somebody we really love,” Harry smiled.</p><p>After their delicious main courses, Louis and Harry shared a dessert as did Liam and Zayn. Niall devoured his own dessert before proceeding to share mouthfuls of Gemma’s. The three couples enjoyed one another’s company a little longer, staying at the restaurant to enjoy coffee and mints before heading out their separate ways. Niall and Gemma had booked a hotel for the night complete with a hot-tub and Harry refused to listen to any further details. Zayn was going to paint a nude portrait of Liam and then ravish him. Harry and Louis had their own plans for when they got home.</p><p>They walked along in the cool February air, hand-in-hand, just a little tipsy from the beer and wine and very much in love. For the duration of their walk home they exchanged flirty banter, the cheesiest of pick-up lines and the corniest of love quote and lyrics. Taking out his keys, Louis unlocked their front door, standing aside so Harry could enter first, his hand reaching out to grope the subs bum.</p><p>“Just making sure you don’t fall,” Louis excused and Harry giggled as the Dom followed him inside. “So, I laid the outfit I want you to wear on the bed. Go get changed for me and then come downstairs and we’ll start.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“You’re green for this, yeah?” Louis asked.</p><p>“I’m green,” Harry confirmed.</p><p>“Gonna stay in character for me?” Louis enquired.</p><p>“I’ll try my best,” Harry promised giving him a quick kiss. “I won’t be long,” he turned and hurried up the staircase to get changed in preparation for their planned role-play. </p><p>Heading into the living-room, Louis made a few adjustments to his own outfit. He was already in smart trousers, shirt and blazer. He added a necktie and slipped on his glasses before sitting at the dining table, pretending to mark some essays. A few minutes later, he heard Harry’s footsteps as he descended the staircase. Straightening up in his seat, Louis waited for Harry to knock on the door to signal the beginning of their role-play scene.</p><p>Knock, knock.</p><p>“You may enter,” the Dom called out in a bored tone and Harry sheepishly stepped into the dining-room that was acting as Mr. Tomlinson’s ‘Office’. “Ah, Harry Styles isn’t it,” he greeted fixing his glasses more firmly on his nose. “Better known as the school slut if gossip and rumours are to be believed.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry gasped in shock. “You can’t speak to me like that,” the student objected.</p><p>“Why not?” Mr. Tomlinson challenged setting his pen doing and sweeping his eyes over the boy. “It’s the truth isn’t it? Just look at you,” he gestured to Harry’s attire. “That indecently short skirt that barely covers anything… your shirt tied up Britney Spears style… red lipstick smeared around your mouth… you’ve been sucking cock again, haven’t you?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry denied. “I’m a good boy, I don’t do things like that.”</p><p>“You’re a lying little whore,” Mr. Tomlinson accused. “I’ve been teaching for many years and I’ve seen my share of promiscuous students. Never seen a sub as desperate and slutty as you though. Now, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Mr. Johnson sent me,” Harry answered handing the teacher a note.</p><p>“It seems you’ve been a very naughty boy,” Mr. Tomlinson tutted. “It says here you’ve been an attention-seeking little bitch… fingering yourself on the desk and begging for cock.”</p><p>“It’s not true, Sir, they’re lying,” Harry said. “I’m a good boy, I promise.”</p><p>“It says here you offered to let Mr. Johnson fuck you if he didn’t tell your parents what a dirty little skank you are,” Mr. Tomlinson stated with a raised eyebrow. “In fact, you dropped to your knees and forcibly took his cock out and started sucking at it promising you’d do the same for all the boys in the class. Is that true, Harry?” he asked staring him down. “Are you a massive whore?”</p><p>“Please, Sir,” Harry shook his head in protest.</p><p>“Answer the question, Mr. Styles,” Mr. Tomlinson urged in a warning tone. “Are you a desperate little slut who’s been acting like a massive whore in front of his teacher and classmates. Well?” he prompted losing patience. “Yes or no, boy, are you a dirty whore or not?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry sighed shamefully as he dropped his head and looked to the floor, twiddling with his fingers nervously.</p><p>“Yes what?” Mr. Tomlinson tested.</p><p>“Yes, I’m a dirty whore, Sir,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Of course you are,” Mr. Tomlinson sneered. “I can tell by the state of you,” he shot him a look of disapproval. “A naughty little slut-boy like you needs to be punished, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>“Please, Sir, don’t punish me,” Harry begged. “I’ll do anything,” he said suggestively. </p><p>“I bet you would, you dirty bitch,” Mr. Tomlinson replied. “I can see I’m going to have to be quite stern with you. Regular discipline won’t be enough for a slag like you.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, please, what are you going to do to me?” Harry asked looking on the verge of tears.</p><p>“To start with, you’ll be doing some lines,” Mr. Tomlinson answered. “Come and sit down,” he pulled out a chair and Harry moved towards him, pausing when he saw the large dildo.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, please, I can’t sit on that,” Harry balked. “It’s too big.”</p><p>“I’m going to count to five,” Mr. Tomlinson warned. “If you don’t have that dildo in your slutty little hole by then I will force you to sit on my cock.”</p><p>“But, Mr. Tomlinson…” Harry made to argue.</p><p>“One… two… three…” the teacher counted as his student frantically moved to get the toy inside of him, whimpering as his hole was stretched around the dildo. “Good, we’re getting somewhere,” Mr. Tomlinson remarked making the boy hiss as he forced him to sit on the chair, the dildo being shoved further inside of him. “Now,” he handed the boy a pen and a sheet of paper. “You will write ‘I am a naughty little slut who needs to have his whore ass punished’. Ten times, begin,” he clicked his fingers and Harry hastily began writing as the teacher took to pacing the room.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, Sir,” Harry raised his hand. “I’ve finished.”</p><p>“Very good, now read it out to me,” Mr. Tomlinson requested.</p><p>“I am a naughty little slut who needs to have his whore ass punished,” Harry said with a blush. </p><p>“I couldn’t agree more,” Mr. Tomlinson said. “Come round here, bend over my lap… that’s it,” he approved as Harry positioned himself. “Look at this dirty whore ass,” he tutted as he flipped Harry’s skirt up. “And what do you call this?” he asked hooking a finger into the flimsy waistband of Harry’s thong. “These aren’t school regulation underwear. All subs are expected to wear white cotton knickers that cover their bottoms. But you’ve got everything on show. Your bum,” he pinched each cheek. “And your cock and balls,” he gave a flick making the student jump. What makes you so special that you don’t have to wear the appropriate school underwear, hmm? Why are you wearing this skimpy little thong?”</p><p>“Please, Sir, I’m sorry, I won’t wear it again,” Harry apologised. </p><p>“I think you like wearing it don’t you?” Mr. Tomlinson asked. “You like flaunting yourself to the other students and to your teachers. I bet you’re just waiting and hoping for somebody to come and bend you over and make you take a good dicking. Isn’t that right, slut?” he teased a finger over Harry’s crack.</p><p>“No, Sir, please,” Harry shook his head. “I just wear them because they make me feel pretty. I don’t mean for anybody else to see them. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh really, this silly little piece of underwear makes you feel pretty?” Mr. Tomlinson pulled the material from between the subs ass-cheeks, stretching the material as far as he could without it ripping before letting it snap back against Harry’s skin. “Well let me inform you, young Harry, it doesn’t make you look pretty. It makes you look like a cheap desperate slut eager for cock. Now,” he raised his hand then spanked Harry hard on the arse. “You’re going to have your naughty little bottom spanked,” Mr. Tomlinson informed him as he spanked him again, Harry kicking and squealing at the contact. “And you’re going to beg for my big Dom dick while I do it. Come on, beg for my cock like the dirty little bitch you are.”</p><p>“Please, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry gasped as his teacher continued to smack his bottom. “Please let me have your big Dom dick in my needy little asshole.”</p><p>“Look at that, the school slut wants some cock,” Mr. Tomlinson remarked with feigned shock. “You have no shame, do you, bitch?” he continued slapping the boy’s arse. “Just as long as you get some dick in your greedy hole. Get on your knees,” he pushed the student off his lap and gripped his hair. “You’d better suck my dick nice and good… that’s it,” he didn’t hold back as he fucked the boy’s throat. “Finally, something you’re actually good at, hey slut?” He used the boy’s mouth for a while before pushing him off, holding his face in his hands as he eyes the messed-up lipstick surrounding the boy’s mouth. “Dirty whore,” he commented. “Get up,” he smacked his face lightly. “Bend over the desk, put that slut ass up in the air… now, tell me what you want, bitch.”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry croaked, voice hoarse from the blow-job. “Please fuck my slut-hole. Please, Sir, let me have your big Dom dick, I need it so bad.”</p><p>“Such a naughty desperate boy,” Mr. Tomlinson landed a few more slaps to his already spanked rear before teasing his cock over the students crack and then roughly pushing in. “That’s it, that’s what you wanted isn’t it, slut?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir,” Harry babbled. “Love your cock so much… so fucking desperate for it.”</p><p>“Naughty fucking slut,” Mr. Tomlinson pounded into him.</p><p>“Oh, oh, Louis,” Harry panted breaking character. “Shit,” he hissed as he received a warning pinch to his butt-cheek. “Mr. Tomlinson… Mr. Tomlinson,” he corrected. “Fuck me harder, Mr. Tomlinson, please… make me your dirty little whore… own me… use my naughty slut-hole… oh, Mr. Tomlinson.”</p><p>“Dirty, dirty bitch,” Mr. Tomlinson grunted wrapping a hand around Harry’s throat, lightly choking him. “Now… be a good boy and cum for me… cum… now!” he commanded with a swat to Harry’s backside.</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, fuck,” Harry groaned, eyes glazing over and legs turning to jelly as he orgasmed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>The story will end eventually I promise...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Thanks for reading...</p><p>Here's a snippet into the future...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 46</p><p>Harry always assumed he and Louis would get married one day. He’d often pondered over what song would play for their first dance, he frequently found himself admiring different floral arrangements whenever he walked by any flower shop or market stall, and he went back and forth on different potential colour schemes. The only certainty he had was that they would indeed get married one day.</p><p>Despite his confidence in their future, it still took the green-eyed man by surprise when Louis dropped to one knee and proposed to him in the middle of the restaurant in front of all his friends and family on his twenty-first Birthday. He barely even glanced at the engagement ring. His face just split into a massive grin, dimples wider than ever, as he threw his arms around his Dom, sending them both crashing to the floor as he repeatedly cried out ‘yes’ through tear-filled laughter. </p><p>A bottle of champagne was brought to the table, courtesy of the restaurant, and glasses were handed around the table. Louis took on the duty of pouring glasses for everyone while Harry held out his hand as all the women came closer to look at his ring. All Harry could think to do was smile like a fool as he received numerous congratulations, including some well wishes from customers at the tables nearby. </p><p>Returning home that night, the newly engaged couple couldn’t stop beaming at one another as they took their clothes off and raced upstairs to the bedroom, balls bouncing as they moved. Louis tackled Harry to the bed, slotting their mouths together and kissing him deeply, telling him a thousand times over that he loved him.</p><p>“I love you too,” Harry replied from underneath him.</p><p>They skipped the foreplay that night and seemed to silently agree not to engage in any of their usual preferred kinks. Instead, their love-making was fairly vanilla, just the two of them being as close together as possible, kissing sweetly and exchanging ‘I love you’s’ the entire time. Once it was over, Harry curled into his fiancé, head resting on the Dom’s chest as he finally took a proper look at his engagement ring. Resting proudly on his finger was a white gold band, alternating tiny blue topaz and green peridots running through the middle all the way around the ring.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After their engagement, Harry and Louis found themselves inundated with dinner invitations giving them a busy couple of weeks. First, they went to Harry’s parents house and had dinner with them. Naturally, the main topic of conversation was wedding plans. </p><p>“Do you have a date in mind?” Des asked.</p><p>“We haven’t really talked about it yet,” Harry admitted looking to Louis as though he could elaborate further. </p><p>“I suppose we’ll need at least a year to efficiently plan the wedding,” Louis said. “Luckily, we don’t have the wedding dress debacle to deal with. I’ve heard that can be quite stressful.”</p><p>“Oh the wedding dress is everything to most brides,” Anne nodded. “The first of my friends to get married must have tried on every dress in every bridal shop in town. She took so long finally picking a dress that there were concerns whether it would even arrive on time to be fitted before the wedding day. So many brides make the mistake of leaving dress shopping too late or trying on too many different styles and taking so long to decide what they want. They don’t seem to realise that it takes around six to twelve months to get the wedding dresses in. So many seem to assume you walk in, try a bunch of dresses on, pick one and then pay for it and take it home.”</p><p>“Didn’t one of your work colleagues end up buying a second wedding dress last year?” Des asked.</p><p>“Chloe, yes,” Anne chuckled slightly. “She’s one of the younger ladies at work. Her wedding cost her father a small fortune.”</p><p>“Why did she get a second dress?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well, she started wedding dress shopping two years before her wedding,” Anne recalled. “She’d not long had her first baby so she was still carrying a lot of baby weight when she first went to dry dresses on. Initially she picked out a big sparkly princess dress and she was very enthusiastic about it. But she started dieting and exercising in preparation for the wedding and she lost all the baby weight and then some. She had a completely different body and wasn’t sure how the dress she picked would fit given the weight loss. So she went to a different bridal shop, tried on a similar dress to the princess style she’d already bought and decided she didn’t like that style anymore. She ended up picking out a new dress that was much more figure-hugging. She looked lovely on the big day but I don’t envy her dad having to buy two wedding dresses and neither of them were cheap. Chloe is very high maintenance with expensive taste.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>A couple of nights later, Harry and Louis were having dinner with Rehana and Paul, reliving memories of their wedding day a few years earlier. The married couple recounted some of the stresses they had experienced during their own wedding planning as well as the day itself. They also relayed some stories of the things they had enjoyed most about wedding planning.</p><p>“I actually ended up falling in love with the first wedding dress I tried on,” Rehana laughed. “I was one hundred percent happy with my choice right up until the morning of the wedding. I had my hair and make-up done and my mum was helping me into my dress. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and I felt beautiful but I suddenly panicked wondering what if Paul didn’t like my dress.”</p><p>“I was just as worried you wouldn’t approve of my suit,” Paul said. “I always thought a suit was a suit. Trousers, shirt, tie, jacket, shoes. Nice and simple. But picking out a suit to get married in and suddenly you’re confronted with the notion of different cuts and colours and I was so nervous about picking the wrong one.”</p><p>“But finding the perfect venue for the reception was the hardest part,” Rehana told them. “I really wanted it at the Wyvern, you remember the place that kind of looked like a castle and had that lovely bridge outside by the pond.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I went to a girl’s thirteenth birthday party there,” Harry nodded. “It was a beautiful place. Perfect for photos too.”</p><p>“It was,” Rehana sighed wistfully. “But it was knocked down the same week we started properly planning things. I was devastated.”</p><p>“How many other venues did you view before you picked the one?” Louis asked, accidentally sending a few peas flying across the table which everybody pretended not to notice. </p><p>“At least ten I think,” Paul answered and his wife nodded. “There was a room above a pub on the outskirts of town that only cost forty-five pounds.”</p><p>“Sounds like a bargain,” Louis replied.</p><p>“It was,” Paul agreed. “And it was a nice space too. But there wasn’t much parking space and we worried with it being a bit out of the way it might discourage guests from wanting to come.”</p><p>“We went to view the DeVere Hotel,” Rehana said as she sipped at her wine. “But the staff were so rude. They looked us up and down dismissively suggesting that their costs might be out of our budget.”</p><p>“Somebody recommended considering the Rugby Club,” Paul remembered.</p><p>“Somebody suggested that to us too,” Louis said. “Neither of us have ever actually been there. What did you think of it?”</p><p>“Well, there’s a big hall, and a smaller function room,” Rehana explained. “We went there with the purpose of looking at the hall, that’s what we were interested in. They showed us inside, a man and a woman wasn’t it, both Doms?”</p><p>“Yeah, in their mid-fifties, early sixties maybe,” Paul answered. “They dressed like they were in their twenties though. Friendly enough demeanours but not very professional looking.”</p><p>“The hall was massive,” Rehana continued. “Bigger than the gym or the assembly hall at Princess Park.”</p><p>“Plus the walls are painted white so it looks even brighter and bigger,” Paul added.</p><p>“They asked us how many guests we were expecting for the wedding,” Rehana said. “At the time we were still toying with the idea of having a small guest list. Immediate family only. So it would have only been about twenty of us, give or take. They seemed quite put off by that.”</p><p>“Yeah, basically told us we couldn’t book the hall without actually saying ‘no’,” Paul recalled. “They said the space was too big and with so few people we’d all be lost.”</p><p>“But we liked the idea of having so much space to dance,” Rehana explained. “And I was still serious about having a bouncy castle at the reception and there would have been plenty of room to put one up. But they pretty much dismissed the idea of us having such a small number in such a big hall. They showed us to the function room, doing their best to sell the idea to us but I hated it.”</p><p>“It looked the same as any other pub,” Paul shrugged. “Not awful but nothing special.”</p><p>“It was awful,” Rehana insisted. “It wasn’t what I wanted at all. The chairs and the carpet didn’t match out colour scheme at all and the place just looked grimy and dirty. And the wall had this massive painting of a plane on it that they were super proud of for some reason.”</p><p>“It was a painting of a war plane,” Paul told Harry and Louis.</p><p>“War plane or not, it looked ugly and I didn’t want it in the background of all my photos on my wedding day,” Rehana claimed. “But they were telling us how all the customers loved the painting of the plane and that children in particular were always very interested in it and it was very important that it not get damaged in any way and that we didn’t attach any kind of decorations to the wall it was on. Seriously, I hate that place. Just thinking about that stupid plane and that ugly room makes me shudder. Please, whatever you do, don’t have your wedding there.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Their invitation to have dinner with Gemma and Niall was a lot less formal. They sat on the sofa rather than at the dining table, watching T.V as they ate takeaway and Gemma asked about bridesmaid dresses.</p><p>“We’ll all have to have different dresses,” Gemma insisted. “Our age ranges are too different to all be wearing the same. You can’t expect the likes of me and Lottie to wear the same as Doris.”</p><p>“What makes you assume they want you as a bridesmaid?” Niall asked teasingly.</p><p>“I’m Harry’s sister, his only sister in fact, and I literally have zero female friends,” Gemma responded. “This is my only chance to be a bridesmaid. But baby brother if you force me into something horrendously ugly or unflattering I will shave your head.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’re planning to get you a really nice balaclava to cover your face,” Harry joked, just about dodging the spring roll that his sister threw at him.</p><p>“Hey, don’t waste food,” Niall complained reaching over to grab the spring roll and giving it a quick blow before stuffing it into his mouth.</p><p>“We still haven’t really decided on any of the details yet,” Louis stated. “But obviously you and my sisters are all going to be bridesmaids and you’re right about the dresses. We can’t have you all dressed the same.”</p><p>“Maybe they could wear dresses to represent the different colours of the rainbow,” Niall suggested.</p><p>“If you decide on that then I went to be blue or red,” Gemma claimed. “Definitely not orange or yellow. Or green, nobody wants to be green.”</p><p>“But green does bring out Harry’s eyes,” Louis mused.</p><p>“Fine, make Harry wear green, just don’t expect me to,” Gemma said.</p><p>“It’s ok, no green,” Harry agreed. “Probably not rainbow colours either. I quite like pastel colours. But it depends what time of year we’re getting married. If it’s winter and there’s snow on the ground then different shades of blue could be really nice. But reds, purples and burnt oranges would be lovely for autumn. Pastel colours would compliment the spring time I think and bright neon colours if it’s a summer wedding.”</p><p>“You could have a BBQ wedding on the beach,” Niall suggested. “And instead of welcome drinks everybody could get a welcome ice-cream.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>At the weekend, they drove down to visit Louis’ family. They went to a restaurant for a late lunch, Lottie having the foresight to bring a pen and notepad and write down a list of what everybody wanted before escorting her mum up to the bar to make their food order and collect their drinks, Louis and Harry getting up to them carry them all over.</p><p>“I can’t believe my baby boy’s going to get married,” Jay gushed squeezing her son’s shoulder then moving her hand up to cup his cheek. “It feels like just yesterday it was only you and me in that tiny one-bedroom flat. You used to be such a little thing and I could fit you in the crook of my arm. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown up. I’m so proud of you, Lou,” tears brimmed in her eyes.</p><p>“Thanks, mum,” Louis smiled as he adjusted the glasses on his face, taking his mother’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of her palm. </p><p>The girls were soon bombarding them with questions about dresses, all vocalising their preferred colours as well as listing colours and styles they insisted they absolutely would not wear.</p><p>“Girls,” Jay called out sternly. “This day is not about you. It is Louis and Harry’s wedding. It is up to them what colour dresses you wear. All you need to do is smile and be happy for your brother and future brother-in-law when you walk down the aisle.”</p><p>“I’m not bothered about the dresses you pick,” Lottie offered. “Just as long as it isn’t anything too short and they fit properly.”</p><p>“Everything will be fitted properly, don’t worry,” Louis told her.</p><p>“I know a wonderful seamstress,” Jay said. “Her name’s Nikki and she’s such a miracle worker. She runs her own little store. Her dresses are gorgeous and very reasonable prices. I’ve known a few brides who have gone to her in an emergency when a dress they’ve ordered from one of the better known and more expensive stores has arrived later than planned and the brides in a frenzy about having the dress altered and fitted in time for the wedding. All the big bridal boutiques cost a small fortune for alterations. Sometimes it’s nearly four-hundred pounds just to take the hem up a bit. But Nikki will make all the necessary adjustments to the dress for only three-hundred and she’ll work all night on a dress if it’s needed the following day.”</p><p>“Does she do men’s suits at all?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Jay answered. “But I can’t recommend her enough for the bridesmaids.”</p><p>“We’ll definitely do that, thanks mum,” Louis smiled before turning to Ernest and engaging him in an arm-wrestle, letting his younger brother win.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On a Wednesday evening, Harry and Louis had arranged to have dinner at Zayn and Liam’s place. Upon their arrival, a flustered looking Zayn answered the door with little Liam balanced on his hip, thumb in his mouth, teddy-bear tucked under his arm, a backwards baseball cap on his head and wearing just a t-shirt and underpants.</p><p>“Come in, guys,” Zayn invited looking relieved to have some company. “Ok, baby boy, spend some time with Uncle Louis and Uncle Harry. Daddy needs to go sort dinner out. Go on, that’s a good boy,” he passed Liam to Louis who carried him easily, as though he was as light as a real four-year-old.</p><p>In the living-room, they saw a pair of jeans on the floor. Presumably, they were Liam’s and they were covered in something sticky, a dropped beaker on the floor close by indicating that Liam had dropped drink down himself. While Louis kept Liam entertained, Harry picked up the dirty trousers and put them in the laundry basket before taking the beaker out to the kitchen, asking Zayn if he needed any help as he faffed around by the oven.</p><p>“Shit,” Zayn swore, coughing a little as a sea of smoke burst out of the oven, the contents clearly burnt to a crisp. “Fuck,” he raked a hand through his hair as he placed the oven tray on the kitchen counter. “That’s not salvageable at all is it?” he asked glumly.</p><p>“Yikes,” Harry commented as he looked at it. “What happened?”</p><p>“Liam was cooking,” Zayn said. “It was going fine. Then all of a sudden he was little so I had to get him out of the kitchen and I wasn’t sure how far he’d gotten in terms of cooking. I figured I could just check on the food and take a good guess of how long it needed but then he was crying and he wouldn’t tell me what he wanted. It took ages to calm him down and then he wanted a drink and he spilled it down himself and I was trying to clean him up and then you and Lou arrived and… well, this happened,” he gestured to the burnt food.</p><p>“Forget it, Z, it doesn’t matter,” Harry told him. “Do you have eggs? I could whip us up some omelettes or something,” he offered.</p><p>“No, don’t trouble yourself,” Zayn replied. “Let’s just do takeaway. Will the Chip Shop be alright? That’s little Liam’s favourite.”</p><p>So the Dom, sub, Daddy and little ordered food to be delivered from the local Chip Shop. Little Liam applauded when their dinner arrived, very excited to have tomato ketchup with his fishcake and chips, mimicking Zayn when he blew cool air over Liam’s food.</p><p>“Good boy,” Zayn told him and Liam smiled shyly, his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth as he blew over his dinner some more before making grabby hands for his Fruit Shoot. “I’m sorry to ask,” Zayn said. “And I know you’ve only just got engaged and probably haven’t thought too much about wedding stuff yet… but have you given any thought to Liam possibly being little during the big day? I know it’d mean a lot to him to be included in your wedding but he wouldn’t be able to give a speech or something if he’s mentally four-years-old and grown-up Liam will understand that but it’d break his heart to not be involved in some way.”</p><p>“I honestly hadn’t thought about it,” Louis admitted. “But we’ll figure something out.”</p><p>“And we can always get Liam involved with planning and preparations for the wedding,” Harry suggested. “Obviously, we don’t know what we’re doing yet but maybe Liam could help write out the invitations, or decorate the venue, or take care of the wedding favours or something. That way he could contribute in some way even if he does end up little and limited to what he can do on the actual day.”</p><p>“That could be nice, I’m sure my baby boy will appreciate that,” Zayn smiled.</p><p>“We’ll talk about it more when he’s himself,” Louis said. “And when we’ve actually got proper plans in motion.”</p><p>“Any ideas yet?” Zayn asked them as Liam dipped his chips into his sauce then flew them towards his mouth pretending they were airplanes. </p><p>“Not really,” Louis answered. “Obviously all our sisters are going to be bridesmaids. You, Liam, Niall and Ernest are going to be best men, or groomsmen, or ushers… what even is the difference? We did talk about potentially having a Halloween wedding.”</p><p>“That’s kinda cute,” Zayn said.</p><p>“Yeah, we thought it might be cool and a bit different to get married at midnight,” Louis continued. “But then we talked about it more seriously and we weren’t sure if we’d even be able to have a ceremony performed at midnight, and having it at such an unsociable time would probably put a lot of people off of actually attending and we don’t want a wedding with just one or two guests there, not for how much everything will cost.”</p><p>“I did have another idea though,” Harry said and Louis looked to him in surprise given that his sub hadn’t even shared this thought with him. “Not for the actual wedding day itself, but leading up to it, I thought it would be nice if Zayn could maybe do us a couples tattoo.”</p><p>“You sure?” Zayn looked sceptical. “They say couples tattoos are cursed and ruin the relationships.”</p><p>“That’s when you get your partner’s name inked on your skin,” Harry debated. “I don’t want our names tattooed on each other. Just… I don’t know, some kind of matching tattoos, but something that could stand alone as an individual tattoo as well.”</p><p>“I like the idea of that,” Louis said.</p><p>“Alright, well, give it some proper thought and when you finalise designs I’ll do it for you,” Zayn told them. “But if your relationship ends it’s not my fault and you can’t blame me.”</p><p>“Daddy,” Liam called for the dark-haired man’s attention, taking a half chewed chip from his mouth and forcing it into Zayn’s.</p><p>“Mmm, thanks, baby,” Zayn forced a smile as he swallowed the half-eaten chip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Tell me what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>So, 1 week to go and I'm working from home again... not even sure I remember how to do my job to be honest...</p><p>Hope you like this next part...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 47</p><p>It wasn’t often that Louis got sick. But when he did… Well, it would be difficult to take him seriously as a Dom, or indeed as an adult human being. He was so overdramatic when he was unwell, even if it was just a little cold. The blue-eyed man would whimper and whine as he confined himself to his bed, demanding extra blankets because when he was ill he really felt the cold. At least every couple of hours he would have a little cry and desperately beg for his mum to come and look after him. He would request various things. Usually tea and some kind of food but what Harry produced was never good enough. Louis would complain that he didn’t make his tea properly, or he’d ask for the crusts to be cut off from his sandwich then get upset about it. He was like a cross between a spoilt child and an entitled diva and it was a nightmare to deal with but Harry couldn’t possibly leave his fiancé to fend for himself knowing that his behaviour was a horrendous side-effect of him being poorly. </p><p>In need of some help, Harry called Zayn, sighing in relief when he heard the other man’s voice.</p><p>“Zayn, thank god,” Harry said. “I could really use some help. Louis’ sick…”</p><p>“You have reached the voice mail for Zayn Malik,” Zayn stated putting on a high-pitched voice. “Please leave your message after the beep.”</p><p>“No, Zayn, please,” Harry tried.</p><p>“Beep,” Zayn dragged the sound out before hanging up.</p><p>“Damn it,” Harry grumbled wondering who else he could call. As much as he knew Louis wanted his mum when he was ill, Harry was aware that the woman had a life of her own and lived too far away to be able to drive down to handle a Louis Tomlinson sickness drama. </p><p>“Harold,” Louis called out sounded very agitated and rather phlegmy. “I want soup,” he demanded.</p><p>“I’m sorry, baby, we don’t have soup,” Harry told him gently.</p><p>“Want soup,” Louis insisted before spluttering out a few painful sounding coughs before releasing a series of sneezes. “Harold,” he started to sob as green snot dripped from his nostrils.</p><p>“Oh, honey, it’s ok,” Harry said soothingly as he mopped the older man’s face up with a clean tissue.</p><p>“Ow, that hurts,” Louis complained batting Harry’s hands away. “Why are you hurting me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to, just hold still,” Harry told him.</p><p>“No, you’re hurting me,” Louis accused. “Tissues too rough. It’s like sandpaper. You bought the wrong ones.” </p><p>“No, I didn’t,” Harry explained. “They’re the tissues you asked me to get. There’s nothing wrong with them. You’re just being awkward.”</p><p>“I am not,” Louis denied twisting his head from side-to-side as Harry tried to wipe the snot away. “You’re just mean. Make yourself useful and get me my soup.”</p><p>“We’re out of soup, Louis,” Harry sighed. “I opened the last tin for you earlier and you decided you didn’t want it and threw it on the floor. Look,” he pointed to the part of the carpet that had been assaulted. “I had to clean it all up while you whined and complained. Then you had ice-cream and were sick everywhere, remember.”</p><p>“Don’t care, just get me so-ou-ou-ou-oup,” Louis whined.</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do, baby, just try and stay calm for me,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Soup now!” Louis demanded, the strain of shouting causing him another chesty coughing fit. “Ouch, your fault,” he weakly whacked at Harry’s arm.</p><p>Moving away from the sick Dom, Harry took his phone out and called his mother. He felt like crying when he heard her voice. </p><p>“Is everything ok, love, you sound stressed?” Anne asked.</p><p>“Lou’s sick,” Harry told her.</p><p>“Oh dear,” Anne tutted in sympathy. “How bad is it?”</p><p>“He’s got a cough and a bit of a cold,” Harry answered. “He’s thrown up a few times. But he’s such a nightmare, I can’t cope with it alone. Please can you come and help me take care of him? Just for an hour or two so I can rest a little. I might put a pillow over his face and suffocate him otherwise.”</p><p>“I’ll get there as soon as I can,” Anne promised and Harry actually shed a few tears of relief. “Is there anything you need me to get on the way?”</p><p>“He wants soup,” Harry said.</p><p>“We have some here in the cupboard,” Anne replied. “I’ll bring a few tins over. Anything else?”</p><p>“No, thank you, just get here quickly please, he’s driving me crazy,” Harry responded.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Half a week later, Louis was back to his usual self. </p><p>“Morning beautiful,” Harry greeted softly as he pushed the older man’s fringe away from his eyes.</p><p>“Hi,” Louis croaked out with a gentle smile. “Have you been taking care of me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry replied.</p><p>“You’re so good to me,” Louis pressed a kiss to his subs hand. “I wasn’t too demanding was I?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Harry lied. “Let me run you a bath and make you a nice cup of tea,” he pressed a kiss to the Doms head.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After a great deal of thought, Harry and Louis had decided on an outdoor wedding in the summer. They knew it was a risk given that the British weather could be unpredictable, but it was a risk they had ultimately decided they were prepared to take. The ceremony itself was to take place outdoors in some beautiful public gardens. The reception would also take place there with a marquee set up on the land. They were going to have a barbeque rather than a decorous sit-down dinner. They also intended to save money on the numerous bridesmaid dresses by having pretty sundresses that the girls could wear again rather than formal bridesmaid dresses that would feel heavy and hot in the (hopefully) sunny weather. They had decided on a pastel colour scheme and had already begun collecting various decorative pieces.</p><p>“What about music?” Liam asked over dinner one night. He and Zayn were hosting and Harry, Louis, Niall and Gemma were their guests. “Are you going to book a DJ or a live band?”</p><p>“If you wanna save money you just make a wedding playlist on your iPod or something,” Niall suggested.</p><p>“Bit tacky,” Gemma disapproved.</p><p>“I kinda like the idea of a live band,” Harry admitted. </p><p>“Well we’ll look into it,” Louis said. “They have live acts down the local pub every Thursday. We could always stop by and listen to who’s playing and ask about booking them if we like what we hear.”</p><p>“When are you sending the invitations out?” Gemma asked.</p><p>“Soon,” Louis told her. </p><p>“Is there much organising left to do?” Zayn asked.</p><p>“It feels like we’ve sorted out quite a lot,” Louis said. “But then we look at the list and see how much is left still to go and it seems a bit overwhelming. Not gonna lie, I thought planning a wedding would be a lot easier than it actually is.”</p><p>“But where do we stand on the cake?” Niall wanted to know. “That’s basically the most important part of the day. Everybody’s gonna want a piece of cake. Some close friends might even want more than one slice,” he said pointedly. </p><p>“We’re still not sure,” Harry responded. “And I keep having nightmares about the cake being dropped so that makes me really nervous.”</p><p>“We considered maybe having a bunch of individual cupcakes rather than one big cake,” Louis said.</p><p>“That’s a nice idea,” Liam supported. “It should be cheaper too, right?”</p><p>“But… wedding cake… big… tall… delicious,” Niall’s face was a depiction of disappointment.</p><p>“Cupcakes are just as delicious,” Gemma told him. “And maybe if you’re good I’ll share half of mine with you.”</p><p>“Don’t listen to her, mate, it’s a trick,” Harry claimed. “She used to say that to me all the time when we were kids and she never shared, not even once.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was early May and Louis and Harry were taking a selection of students on a school trip. The individuals invited along to the school trip all had to be eighteen, their Dom or sub marks clear on their skin and permission slip had to be signed by their parents. They were taking the students to the BDSM Club, to give them a more in-depth experience as to what a Dom and sub relationship could entail. The coach parked up outside and Louis stood at the front, his voice booming out as he called for everybody’s attention. The excited students quickly settled down as they respectfully faced their teacher.</p><p>“Ok, boys and girls,” Louis addressed them. “I want you to remember that we are here on a school trip. This little outing is purely for educational purposes. You are not here to socialise and have drinks at the bar or bust your moves on the dancefloor. We are here to observe, take notes and ask sensible questions. Remember, you are representing our school and your behaviour will reflect on the reputation of Princess Park. It took a lot convincing on my part for this school trip to be given the go ahead at all. If just one of you behaves inappropriately then we will be leaving immediately and this trip will not be permitted again next year. Don’t be the person who ruins this experience for everybody else,” he warned sternly. “Any questions… yes, Jennifer?”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” the girl with a sub mark looked slightly nervous. “What should we do if a Dom approaches us?”</p><p>“Just yell out ‘red’ really loud,” one of the boys recommended.</p><p>“Do not yell out ‘red’ really loud,” Harry advised them. “Safewords are taken very seriously in this kind of environment. You should only use them if you genuinely feel upset or threatened and such a situation should not arise while we are all here together.”</p><p>“We will be split into four groups,” Louis informed them. “One group will be with Mr. Styles,” he indicated to Harry. “Another with Mr. Malik,” he gestured to Zayn. “Another with Mrs. Smith,” he inclined his head towards Rehana. “And the final group will be with myself. It is unlikely the regular clientele will approach us. However, if a Dom does approach you, simply explain that you are here on a school trip. Should a Dom be persistent, make the teacher you are with aware of the situation and we will handle it accordingly.”</p><p>“What if a sub wants me to dominate her?” a rather arrogant student named Danny asked.</p><p>“Politely inform her you are here on a school trip and not seeking to engage in play at this time,” Louis responded.</p><p>“What if I’m so irresistible she can’t keep her hands off me?” Danny smirked.</p><p>“Then we’ll have proof that aliens walk among us,” Louis quipped and the occupants of the coach burst into laughter at Danny’s expense. “Any serious questions? No, ok then, listen out for your names so you know which group you’re allocated to. With Mrs. Smith we have Carina, David, Rhianna, Sarah and Mohammed. In Mr. Malik’s group we have Sawyer, Jennifer, Danny, Mitchel, Tracey and Phoebe. Mr. Styles’ group will be Natalie, Deepika, Ben, James and Raj. That means my group will be Theo, India, Sky, Elliot, Charles and Brooklyn. Everybody out and get into your groups please.”</p><p>Getting off the bus, the students formed a group with their designated chaperone. They received another warning to behave from Louis before he led the way to the front door. The doorman seemed to have been expecting them and shook hands with Louis before prowling down the line of students to ensure they all indeed sported a Dom or sub mark and were of legal age to enter the premises. </p><p>“Oh wow,” Natalie gasped, eyes wide as they entered. “I don’t know where to look,” she claimed.</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to look,” Deepika said.</p><p>“A place like this can be overwhelming,” Harry stated understandingly. “Just remember that everybody in here is a legal and consenting adult. Come on,” he beckoned his group over to a free table that had a fairly good view of the entire club. “Sit down, just take it all in and allow your mind to absorb what you’re witnessing. Once you get over the initial shock it shouldn’t seem so intimidating.”</p><p>“Damn, if it’s like this during school hours on a week day what the hell is it like on a Friday or Saturday night?” Ben wondered as he looked all about the club in awe.</p><p>“Naturally, it is far busier,” Harry said. “But the amount of people is the only real difference.”</p><p>“I expected the music to be a lot louder,” Natalie admitted.</p><p>“I had the same thought the first time I came here,” Harry told her. “Can any of you think why the music is at such a low volume?”</p><p>“So safewords can be heard,” Raj guessed.</p><p>“Exactly,” Harry nodded and the others released ‘Oh’s’ of realisation. “Communication is key so it’s important that a subs voice can always be heard. A sub also needs to be able to hear the instructions of their Dom clearly.”</p><p>“Are we ok to start writing things down, Mr. Styles?” James asked.</p><p>“Of course, go ahead,” Harry encouraged. “This is your learning experience. Take as many notes and ask as many questions as you need to. If you want to get a closer look at anything just let me know and we can go over as a group, possibly even ask the people engaging in various acts and kinks how they feel about the situation. Only if they’re comfortable though,” he added. “Remember, while we’re here for education purposes they’re likely here for pleasure or punishment and may not want to answer too many questions, so don’t take it personally if a Dom or sub doesn’t wish to interact with you.”</p><p>“So Mr. Styles, why do people comes to places like this?” Deepika asked. “I always imagined it was just really horny Doms and subs looking for a quick hook-up.”</p><p>“In some cases that may be true,” Harry acknowledged. “But some individuals or couples get a thrill from being watched. So a club like this is ideal because anyone entering has to be of legal age so there’s never any worry or concern that a young child may walk by and see a little more than they ought to. Some Doms prefer to punish their subs in public and a place like this probably makes a lot of subs feel more comfortable. I know if Louis were punishing me and brought me here I wouldn’t feel too self-conscious because there’s so many other things going on that there wouldn’t be as much attention on me. Some people come here looking to get a little more experience. Subs can learn from other subs and Doms can learn from other Doms and exchange punishment ideas or techniques for different kinks. There is more to it than just being a place for people to engage in kinky fetish-play.”</p><p>“Ok, I don’t feel quite so dumbfounded by everything now,” Natalie said. “It was a lot to take in at first but now the shocks faded I guess I can better appreciate why people enjoy coming here. And a lot of the stuff going on I’ve seen before. Like on T.V or in movies. And we’ve all seen subs being punished or humiliated by their Doms at the shops and parks and stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s just seeing so much all at once that was so shocking,” Raj added on and the others nodded in agreement. “But you can see that everything going on is being done properly. It’s all safe and sane. Like, surely a place like this wouldn’t let just anyone play around with certain pieces of equipment. Surely you have to prove that you know what you’re doing first, right?”</p><p>“For some it, yes,” Harry answered. “Some of the more extreme toys and contraptions obviously require an experienced Dom and sub to supervise. Perhaps you’ve noticed some of the people with the bright yellow armbands?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” James realised. </p><p>“They’re staff members,” Harry explained. “Fully trained and experienced with some of the more complex or potentially dangerous equipment. Like you can just about see over there,” he pointed and the students looked to that direction. “Two staff members are training a Dom and sub in safe asphyxiation. You can also see staff over there with the group who are experimenting with candle wax. Though that’s just as much for fire safety reasons. And over this way,” he pointed in a different direction. “One lady is instructing another in how to safely crush her subs balls with her high-heels without causing proper damage.”</p><p>“So this place is quite educational really,” Raj remarked.</p><p>“It is,” Harry agreed. “Especially during quieter hours. Typically more experienced people are taking part over the weekend.”</p><p>“They’re teaching a few Doms how to use a whip over there,” Deepika pointed out and they all looked. “I just assumed all Doms instinctively knew how to. It didn’t ever occur to me that you’d need to learn it,” the sub said.</p><p>“Should it be something people teach each other though?” Natalie asked. “What if an abusive Dom comes here and learns how to whip with better accuracy so he can really hurt a sub?”</p><p>“A whip in an abusive Doms hands can do a lot of damage,” Harry said. “But a whip in inexperienced hands can be just as harmful even if there’s no malicious intent. It would be arrogant and foolish for a Dom to assume they can just go ahead and whip a sub without appropriate training. And it would be just as foolish for a sub to trust an inexperienced Dom to do such a thing.”</p><p>“What about a regular spanking?” James asked. “That’s pretty safe, right?”</p><p>“It can still be abusive,” Ben pointed out.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” James acknowledged. “But a Dom shouldn’t need too much training or experience to give a spanking, right? I mean, even some sub parents spank their kids when they misbehave.”</p><p>“Spanking does come pretty much naturally,” Harry stated. “For spanking with the hand it’s really just about the Dom and sub communicating with one another to assess how much that particular sub can take. But if a Dom is spanking a sub with a belt, whip, ruler or anything else then they really ought to have some kind of training beforehand. Some Doms even endure spanking sessions themselves so they can experience how the sub will feel and have a better understanding about it all.”</p><p>“Did Mr. Tomlinson ever do that?” Raj asked and the others looked just as curious.</p><p>“He did a fair bit to better understand subs while he was training to teach Dom and sub studies,” Harry informed them.</p><p>“Wow, no wonder he’s such a good teacher,” Deepika commented and Harry couldn’t help but beam with pride over the praise for his fiancé. “Honestly, Mr. Styles, I really like the fact Doms and subs learn Dom and sub subjects together now, but some of the teachers don’t seem to get a subject from both points of view.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ben agreed. “Some of them only understand the Dominant perspective of a subject.”</p><p>“Some think the Dom perspective is the only one worth teaching,” Natalie criticised. “You can just tell the ones who resent having to focus on the sub side of things too.”</p><p>“Guys, if some of your teachers aren’t delivering on providing you with a complete education then you need to speak up about it,” Harry implored, concerned. </p><p>“Nobody listens to subs though,” Natalie claimed.</p><p>“She’s kinda right,” James agreed. “Subs have more rights and freedom than ever but some Doms still don’t really listen. Especially the older ones with old-fashioned morals and values. I mean, no offense, Sir, but nobody really listened to you when you said you were a sub, did they?”</p><p>“No,” Harry replied knowing that it was true. Even his own dad hadn’t taken him fully seriously about being a sub. “But I still managed to make changes to Princess Park.”</p><p>“You didn’t though,” Deepika pointed out gently. “Your Dom did. And that’s wonderful and honestly we all benefit from it. But Mr. Bishop didn’t agree to let students learn both Dom and sub studies because you asked him to. It was Mr. Tomlinson, a Dom who had to fight for it all. If it was just you, or another sub, I honestly don’t think anything would have changed.”</p><p>Harry didn’t like to think that the students were correct, but their words bothered him and he hated the thought that some of the staff at Princess Park weren’t taking things seriously when it came to teaching all students both a Dom and sub perspective of their subjects.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Although the couple were deeply considering the prospect of having a live band play at their wedding, the pair did arrange a meeting with a few DJs to better explore their options. The first man they met with had a great sense of energy and seemed genuinely enthusiastic about music. But while he had held his hand out to shake Louis’ hand, he had ignored Harry and spoke only to Louis. At first Harry reasoned that perhaps the man assumed Louis was straight and didn’t realise that it was also Harry’s wedding and therefore didn’t think his opinion mattered. But it quickly became clear that the DJ (a Dom) held little regard for subs. </p><p>Resting a hand on Harry’s thigh, Louis gave a comforting squeeze, fixing a smile for the DJ and leading him to believe he was going to be hired. Of course, as soon as the man was done ‘selling himself’ Louis stood up and chewed him out for his behaviour towards Harry.</p><p>The meeting with the second DJ was an improvement. He shook hands with both Louis and Harry and seemed genuinely interested as he asked questions about their upcoming wedding. But the man seemed unwilling to take on their suggestions for the kind of music they wanted to be played, constantly countering them back with different songs and music he thought they should play.</p><p>“Well I’d really like to hear a lot of Fleetwood Mac at the wedding,” Harry said. “We’d both really enjoy some classic rock and I want the big cheesy songs with the dance routines too.”</p><p>“Classic rock doesn’t really get people on the dancefloor,” the DJ claimed. “I tend to play the current top forty, that’s what people want to hear.”</p><p>“But that’s not what we want to hear and it’s our wedding,” Harry pointed out. “If we’re going to be paying you then you should be playing the songs we ask for. The wedding is about us, not our guests and what they want.”</p><p>“Trust me, Henry, I’ve done a lot of weddings, I know what I’m doing,” the DJ said.</p><p>“My fiancé’s name is Harry,” Louis corrected. “And Harry and I will be leaving.”</p><p>The following weekend, the couple experienced similar issues when they went into a wedding cake shop to try different flavour samples. The lady who ran the shop only seemed interested in Louis and his opinion and acted as though Harry wasn’t even there. </p><p>“Our coconut cake with lavender buttercream and almond fondant has proved very popular this season,” the woman insisted as she selected a sample slice. “Oh Louis, you must try some.”</p><p>“You seem to have neglected to bring a slice for my fiancé to taste,” Louis pointed out to her.</p><p>“Oh well it’s your place to make all the important decisions,” she laughed. “I’m sure your sub will enjoy whatever you decide on. Won’t you try some, I promise you it’s delicious,” she giggled trying to tempt him.</p><p>“No, my fiancé and I will not be requiring your services,” Louis responded. “Come on, love,” he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders protectively as he guided him out. “Stupid old cow,” he muttered as they walked down the street. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry sighed. “At least people accept I’m a sub without question,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s getting infuriating being treated like I’m invisible though. If this is how some of these people treat me then how the hell do they make a submissive bride feel? Does a sub bride even get a say in her wedding dress or do the snooty shop owners expect the Doms to pick everything?”</p><p>“Not everybody behaves like that,” Louis said reasonably. “There are plenty of other cake shops and bakeries. We’ll find one with better staff, don’t worry. Come on, let’s stop and get lunch somewhere before we meet with our potential photographer.”</p><p>They sat opposite one another at a little table in a café. Louis had a cup of tea and slice of red velvet cake. Harry had a smoothie and an egg and cress sandwich. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re alright, love?” Louis checked.</p><p>“I just haven’t experienced much prejudice towards subs before,” Harry shrugged. “I guess I was never on the receiving end of it much as a kid because everybody expected me to be a Dom. And maybe these past few years or so I’ve been lucky enough to avoid it or just haven’t noticed it. But it’s really been standing out to me lately. Ever since the school trip to the BDSM club.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis was concerned. “Did something happen there? Did a Dom say or do something to you? I’ll fucking kick their ass if anyone hurt you, babe.”</p><p>“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing like that. It was just something the kids were telling me.”</p><p>“What did they say?” Louis asked. </p><p>“Apparently some of the teachers at Princess Park don’t take teaching both Dom and sub studies as seriously as they ought to,” Harry answered. “And they suggested there wasn’t anything they could realistically do about it because who would listen to a complain made by a sub? Then they pointed out that nobody properly listened to me when I said I was a sub.”</p><p>“I listened,” Louis objected a little defensively.</p><p>“You did, I know that and so do they,” Harry assured. “But that didn’t really change anything. I had to have private tuition to get my sub studies for the better part of two years. And I am so proud of you for being so determined to get Bishop to agree to students learning both the Dom and sub side of things together. But it was you, a Dom, who achieved that. If it had been me or another sub trying to fight for that then we might not have been so successful. And I don’t know, ever since the kids told me that I’ve just been noticing a lot more how I get treated differently sometimes just because I’m a sub.”</p><p>“Baby, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say,” Louis told him.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, not really,” Harry shrugged. “But if some of the staff at Princess Park aren’t educating the students sufficiently then something needs to be done about it.”</p><p>“I agree,” Louis said. “We’ll have to give it some thought. Maybe you can get some official complaints or statements from some of the kids? You know the students adore you. You’re their favourite Guidance Advisor. They’ll open up to you, especially the subs.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Harry replied.</p><p>“And you’ll succeed, I know you will,” Louis told him encouragingly. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Later on, they met with their potential photographer. Her name was Lilah and she was a sub. The collection of shots in her portfolio was absolutely stunning though there weren’t too many weddings included.</p><p>“Are you new to wedding photography or do you have a preference for other stuff?” Louis asked.</p><p>“I’m happy to take photos of just about anything, Sir,” Lilah claimed.</p><p>“Louis, please,” he smiled for maybe the fourth time during their meeting.</p><p>“Right, of course, Louis, sorry,” Lilah apologised somewhat awkwardly. “I love the idea of capturing the memories on a couple’s big day. I did take the photos at my cousins wedding,” she flipped to an exquisite shot of the bride making her descent down the staircase. “They had hired a more seasoned professional but he ended up letting them down and backing out last minute. So they asked me to step in. A few other family members have asked me to take some photos but they’ve always had another photographer there as well so I never really captured much at those weddings. I only ever took the same amount of photos any other guest would and I used my phone like everybody else rather than my proper equipment. If somebody is paying a photographer then I don’t want to get in their way, that would be disrespectful. But I am very much open to photographing more weddings if given the opportunity.”</p><p>“I really like your work,” Harry told her as he continued to look through her folder. “I love how you manage to capture real moments rather than have people putting on a pose for the camera. I’d really love something like this captured on our day.”</p><p>“Your work is beautiful,” Louis complimented. “You’re a very talented girl.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lilah blushed faintly from the praise. “Well, I hope you’ll consider me but I completely understand if you’d rather hire a Dom photographer. No hard feelings.”</p><p>Harry and Louis shared a look and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“How much is the deposit Lilah?” Louis asked taking out his wallet.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Lilah looked truly astonished. “You’re hiring me?”</p><p>“If you’re available,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course yes!” Lilah agreed excitedly and people nearby actually began to applaud, incorrectly assuming the young woman had just accepted a marriage proposal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I would love to know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>So, seriously...</p><p>I promise the story will come to a complete end eventually...</p><p>But I still have a bit more I want to write in this 'world'...</p><p>So here's another chapter I wish to share...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 48<br/>As a sub, Niall probably wasn’t the best example of being prim and proper and well behaved. But then, Gemma, as his Dom, wasn’t overly strict and didn’t have many rules set out for him. Not that she neglected him in anyway. They just had a much more laidback approach to the Dom/sub dynamics of their relationship than most couples. For the most part, their Dominant and submissive status really only came into play when in the bedroom. On a daily basis, Niall exhibited plenty of behaviour that many other Doms would deem worthy of punishment while Gemma merely shrugged it off, only stepping in if she felt Niall were in danger or if she believed he was genuinely offending somebody else. But for the most part, she saw no reason to punish Niall and sculpture him into other people’s perception of the ‘perfect’ sub. After all, it had been his cheeky and mischievous behaviour that had attracted her to him in the first place.</p><p>Usually, Harry was very well behaved and was comfortable with the rules Louis had set in place for him and happy to follow them. Occasionally he would act out a little if he wanted some extra attention or a slightly rougher version of Louis. Sometimes Louis might have to give him a warning pinch to his thigh or smack to his bum if he was being particularly naughty for some reason. But more often than not, a simple raise of Louis’ eyebrow was enough to put Harry in his place and discontinue any misbehaviour. While he had experienced his share of punishments from Louis over the years, it wasn’t a particularly common occurrence in their relationship.</p><p>It may have been atypical for Harry to receive a punishment, but when it came to Zayn and Liam, punishments were truly rare. Even in his little headspace Liam was predominantly very well behaved. There was barely even any need for Zayn to issue verbal warnings because Liam was genuinely so sensible and conducted himself in such a respectful manner.</p><p>But Niall was never one to turn down the prospect of the opportunity to party and an excited Niall was difficult to resist. He never intended to lead his two friends into trouble but sometimes it just happened. Like when they had a school trip to a farm when they were six or seven years old and Niall had encouraged the other two to assist him with saving a baby chicken because he was sure the other chickens were being mean to it. While it was impressive that three young schoolboys had managed to sneak a little chick onto the school bus, the trio certainly didn’t receive any praise for it. But whenever Niall had his heart set on doing something, his two best friends would always be there alongside him.</p><p>So the three of them were at a house party. They didn’t technically have permission from their Doms to be there. They had all told their respective Doms they were meeting up with friends. It wasn’t a complete lie, they genuinely were friends with some of the party guests. But they neglected to mention anything about alcohol. </p><p>As soon as they set foot in the house, hell, before they’d even walked up the garden path, Harry knew they had made a bad decision. He honestly hadn’t seen any harm in going to the party. They were all in their early twenties, he figured the party would be calmer and more sophisticated than parties being thrown by teenagers. But the party was a wild and chaotic mess and it wasn’t just alcohol affecting the way people behaved. </p><p>“I don’t like this,” Liam admitted, eyes wide as they watched another party-goer snort a line of white powder up his nose. “We definitely shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Harry agreed. “We should go.”</p><p>But before they could leave, the cops showed up. There was a panicked frenzy as a mass of people tried to make a run for it. Harry and Niall managed to stick together but they lost sight of Liam. Concerned that their friend could slip into his headspace due to the stress, they fought their way through the crowd of hysterical drunk and drugged-up people trying to find their friend. In all the madness, Liam had found himself squashed up against a wall, a small bump forming on his head.</p><p>“Liam, you ok, mate?” Niall took the other man’s face in his hands, checking him over. “How old are you?”</p><p>“Fine, I’m fine,” Liam assured. He looked a little shaken but he was thankfully at his regular mental age. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Not so fast, lads,” a police officer said.</p><p>“Oh shite,” Niall grumbled.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It didn’t seem fair or necessary to be taken down to the police station and have to wait in a crowded jail cell for their Doms to come pick them up. But somehow, that was the situation the three friends found themselves in, along with a number of other people who hadn’t successfully ran away from the party when the cops showed up. They kept to themselves in a corner, hoping their Doms would arrive to pick them up soon even though they knew they were going to be pretty mad. </p><p>“We didn’t even do anything wrong,” Liam complained miserably as he fiddled with his fingers. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Harry comforted. “They’ll give us a chance to explain ourselves.”</p><p>“We might not even get punished, mate,” Niall said.</p><p>“You might not, but I know I will be,” Harry sighed.</p><p>“Me too,” Liam murmured. “We lied about where we were going and now look where we are,” he pointed out. “Of course we’re getting punished. I just hope I can take it.”</p><p>“You will,” Harry assured. “You’re a good sub and Zayn’s a great Dom. He knows how to take care of you and not push your limits.”</p><p>“And come on,” Niall leaned closer to whisper. “We all know Zayn smokes weed. He can’t be that mad just because we were near some drugs. He might even find it funny.”</p><p>The wait was agonising and even when their Doms arrived they weren’t allowed to leave right away. A policeman took them into separate rooms asking them for a statement. They also found themselves being interrogated somewhat. Who’s party was it? Who was there? Had they taken any drugs? Did they sell drugs? What were they doing there? </p><p>“I’ve already told you,” Harry sighed as he sat across from the stony-faced policeman. “Me and my friends didn’t touch any drugs. We’d only just gotten to the party. We didn’t even have a single drink,” he frowned slightly as the man tutted in disbelief. “I’m telling the truth,” Harry claimed determinedly. “And I would thank you to not treat me like a criminal when you’ve no proof I’ve done anything illegal and I would ask you to drop the condescending attitude while you’re at it. I am a grown adult, not a naughty little schoolchild.”</p><p>“You dare speak to me like that, boy?” the policeman questioned. “I am a Dom and therefore your superior.”</p><p>“I am not a boy, I am a man,” Harry corrected glaring at the officer directly in the eye. “One of your colleagues, who was significantly more professional than yourself by the way, tested my friends and I for drink and drugs as soon as we arrived. The results already came back proving that we’re sober and had not taken any narcotics. We heard about the party through another friend, we expected it to be a small get together with some food and drinks and maybe some music. We had no reason to believe the party would be so wild. As soon as we walked in, we witnessed somebody snorting cocaine and agreed it would be best to leave such a dangerous environment. The police showed up before we could get out. I have no other information to give you and now that you have my statement you have no further reason to keep me here. I would like to be reunited with my Dom now and I will be filing a complaint against you for your blatant prejudice towards a sub.”</p><p>“Good luck with that,” the policeman jeered. “A complaint made against an officer by a sub needs a signature from their Dom to be approved. I doubt he’s going to let you embarrass him any further by doing that.”</p><p>“You don’t know Louis,” Harry retorted knowing full well that his fiancé would support him, no matter how cross he might be over the current situation.</p><p>The officer didn’t look remotely affected by Harry’s words. He simply looked arrogant and smug as he dismissed him from the room where a female office was waiting outside to escort Harry back.</p><p>“Stupid sub,” the man chortled from inside the room.</p><p>Glancing to the woman beside him, Harry noted the irritated expression on her face and knew she had heard.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss,” Harry asked politely. “Could you confirm that officers name for me?”</p><p>“Gareth Fleming,” she informed him. “He’s one complaint away from getting fired,” she commented. </p><p>Out in the reception area, Harry spied Louis pacing the floor looking very agitated. As his Dom looked over and saw him, Harry felt instant relief even if Louis looked furious. He thanked the female officer who gave him a nod of acknowledgement before running up to Louis and throwing his arms around the man’s neck.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Sir,” he apologised.</p><p>“We’ll deal with it,” Louis responded as he hugged him back just as tight.</p><p>“Harry,” Gemma pulled Louis away so she could hug her brother. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Harry replied. “You haven’t told mum or dad have you?”</p><p>“You’re an adult, it’s not their business if you and Louis don’t want it to be,” she sighed. “Do you know if Niall and Liam are going to be kept much longer?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Harry answered honestly as Zayn moved to join them, his expression incredibly stern, to the point Harry would cross the street to avoid him if he didn’t know who he was. “Look, I know we should have told you where we were going but I promise you we didn’t know the party was going to be full of people taking drugs. We were going to leave as soon as we got there and saw how crazy it was but then the police came and people were running around everywhere and we lost Liam for a bit but then we found him and then the police were cuffing our wrists and forcing us into a car. But we didn’t touch any drugs, I swear. And the officer interrogating me in there was a proper asshole. He even called me a ‘stupid sub’ when I left, the police lady heard it. His name’s Gareth Fleming and I want to make a formal complaint against him but it will only be valid if my Dom signs it. I, um, I don’t know if the officers talking to Niall and Liam are giving them an unfairly hard time or not.”</p><p>“Alright, we’ll put your complaint in,” Louis said placing his hand to the small of Harry’s back. “You two better find out what’s happening. If an officer is treating Niall unfairly he’ll lash physically and end up spending the night in a cell and Liam could retreat into his little headspace.”</p><p>Gemma and Zayn determinedly strode towards the nearest officer to find out about their subs. Louis escorted Harry up to the reception desk, informing the pretty lady behind the desk that they wished to make a formal complaint against Officer Fleming. Unless Harry was mistaken, a delighted grin quickly flitted across the receptionists face before she schooled her features into a more professional expression.</p><p>“Just one moment, Sir,” she said before finding the appropriate document on her computer and printing a copy off. “Which of you is filing the complaint today?”</p><p>“I am,” Harry answered her.</p><p>“Ok, lovely,” she smiled collecting the document from the printer and showing it to him and explaining what he needed to fill in and where. “Do be as descriptive as you can and be sure to detail how Officer Fleming’s behaviour made you feel. I’m sure you must have felt so intimidated, it probably even made you feel like colouring out,” she told him pointedly. “That type of thing is taken very seriously by the higher bosses,” she winked. “And you will need to have your Dom sign in this box here,” she pointed, “in order for the complaint to be valid. Here you go,” she handed him a pen.</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry told her moving away to fill out the complaint form, sensing that Officer Fleming was not well liked around the station. “Can you read this over, Sir?” he asked and Louis nodded, scanning his eyes over everything Harry had written about the situation before signing it.</p><p>As he handed it back to the receptionist, Niall and Liam were brought out along with a couple of others who had been at the party. Liam was quiet and tearful, one of the female officers rubbing his shoulder and gently cooing over him. Niall seemed as calm as ever and was sharing a clearly very funny joke with the male officer who had escorted him back to the reception area. As for the others who had attended the party, one was clearly a little drunk while the other looked close to throwing up.</p><p>“Come on, we’re getting out of here,” Louis guided Harry out, Zayn and Gemma following with Liam and Niall. </p><p>XXX</p><p>“I really am sorry, Sir,” Harry said as they returned home.</p><p>“I know,” Louis sighed. “I’m going to make a cup of tea. Would you like one?”</p><p>“Please,” Harry smiled softly and Louis reached out to caress his cheek tenderly.</p><p>“I want you to go and kneel by the sofa,” Louis explained. “Naked. You will tell me everything that happened tonight in full detail. I know you’re my good boy and I trust that you haven’t don’t anything seriously bad. But you still lied to me about where you were going. Being deceitful didn’t work out too well for you, did it?” he quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“No, Sir,” Harry responded.</p><p>“Go and kneel,” Louis repeated before heading to the kitchen to make their tea.</p><p>In the living-room, Harry quickly stripped off and neatly folded his clothes and placed them aside before kneeling by the sofa, hands behind his back and eyes on the carpet. He swallowed, feeling the weight of his collar against his throat. For some reason, the accessory always felt heavier when he was asked to go nude. </p><p>As Louis joined him, the man set both cups of tea on the coffee table. He asked Harry to explain himself and he listened carefully. While Harry talked, Louis took a few sips of his tea then held Harry’s cup to his lips, controlling how much of the liquid he received and when.</p><p>“And that’s it, Sir,” Harry finished. </p><p>“Ok,” Louis nodded. “Care to explain to me why it was so foolish to deliberately lie about where you were going and what you were doing?”</p><p>“It was disrespectful to lie to you,” Harry began. “Our relationship is built on trust and I knowingly violated that assuming you wouldn’t ever find out. That was selfish, arrogant and insolent on my part. It’s important that you know where I really am so you can be sure of my safety or make a judgement call as to whether I should even be allowed to go somewhere. You can’t make an appropriate decision when I don’t give you the full details. Even we didn’t really know what we were walking into until it was too late and the situation could have been so much worse than it actually was. You can’t fulfil your duty of care to me as my Dom if I’m not open and honest with you as your sub.”</p><p>“I hope you’ll make better decisions next time,” Louis said.</p><p>“I will, Sir, I promise,” Harry responded, eager to please and earn his forgiveness.</p><p>“Now, as you know, we have plans to host a dinner party with some work colleagues tomorrow evening,” Louis stated. “I had intended for it to be a pleasant occasion with some nice food while we entertained our guests. But considering you decided to attend a party without permission and without having the courtesy to inform me of where you were really going, I don’t think you deserve to enjoy our little dinner party. Wouldn’t you agree, love?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, that’s fair,” Harry agreed shamefully.</p><p>“So, here’s what’s going to happen,” Louis informed him. “Rather than playing the role of host alongside myself, you will be acting as a maid for the night, complete with a maid outfit and it will be a revealing one. You will have a feather duster shoved up your ass, acting as a dildo. You will serve the drinks and bring in the food. There will be no need for you to talk or engage with our guests. Your only duty will be to serve. You will not be permitted to join us at the table. You will eat from a bowl or a plate on the floor, in your rightful place, on your knees by my side. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry answered.</p><p>“I expect you to be on your best behaviour and I will not tolerate you making a spectacle of yourself or disrespecting me or any of our guests in anyway,” Louis warned him.</p><p>“I’ll be so good for you, Sir, I promise,” Harry said.</p><p>“And you’re comfortable with all the terms of your punishment?” Louis checked.</p><p>“I’m green, Sir,” Harry replied. “But, um, can I have something else? I don’t want to have to deal with the guilt until tomorrow evening. Please can I have a little punishment now?”</p><p>“Very well,” Louis agreed. “Any suggestions or do you want me to decide on your punishment?”</p><p>“You pick, Sir,” Harry responded. </p><p>“Drink up,” Louis commanded placing the teacup to Harry’s lips and tipping it back. “Now go and present yourself in the front garden, hands and knees. I’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied dutifully as he made his out of the front door, cheeks pinking up as he positioned himself naked on all fours in the garden for all their neighbours to see should they happen to look. He was just grateful it was late and fairly dark.</p><p>Thankfully, he didn’t have too long to wait before Louis joined him, flogger in hand. The Dom circled around the sub, letting the strips of leather tickle over Harry’s bare skin, causing goose-bumps to rise on his flesh.</p><p>“How many hits do you deserve, bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“As many as you think I can take, Sir,” Harry said.</p><p>“Good answer,” Louis approved, reaching out to stroke a hand through the subs short curls. “But I don’t want to leave you too sore. Not when you have further punishment awaiting you tomorrow. We’ll keep it to an even ten. You know how this works?” he prompted.</p><p>“I count each hit, thank you, and politely request another,” Harry recited. </p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised. “Colour?”</p><p>“Green, Sir,” Harry confirmed. He received no warning before the flogger was brought down onto his lower back. “One,” he gasped out. “Thank you, Sir. Please may I have another?”</p><p>“You may,” Louis swung the flogger against the back of Harry’s right thigh.</p><p>“Two,” Harry counted. “Thank you, Sir. Please may I have another?”</p><p>“But of course,” Louis agreed slashing the flogger across Harry’s bare bum.</p><p>“Three. Thank you, Sir. Please may I have another?” Harry requested.</p><p>The hits continued, to his bum, back and legs. For the final hit, Louis instructed Harry to spread himself open and he whacked the flogger right over Harry’s hole.</p><p>“Ten, thank you, Sir,” Harry gritted out. He felt multiple stinging sensations all over his lower body from the flogging, but the anxiety he had been carrying with him ever since stepping through the front door of the party, and the guilt that had settled in his stomach as soon as the police showed up, finally eased off a little.</p><p>“Good boy, you took that so well,” Louis told him as he moved round to Harry’s head. “Open up,” he tapped his jaw lightly with the handle of the flogger before pushing it past the subs lips. “Get it nice and wet,” he recommended and Harry slicked the handle up as best as he could, guessing that it would soon be penetrating his asshole. “Enough,” Louis decided pulling the flogger away and circling round to stand by Harry’s feet, reaching a hand out and squeezing one butt-cheek. He bent down, spitting over Harry’s hole, the unexpected action making Harry jump a little. Then he gently pushed the end of the flogger handle past Harry’s rim, watching how the subs body desperately gripped at it. “Now, fuck yourself with it and let me know when you’re nearly ready to cum.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry whimpered. He braced himself with one hand in the grass, reaching the other behind himself to take control of the flogger, pleasuring himself with the very implement he had just taken a punishment from.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, get a little rougher now,” Louis encouraged. “You’ve been a naughty little bitch and I know you like it dirty.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry dropped his forehead to the ground, eyes closing and face beet red as a few people stumbled down the pavement, presumably on their way back from a pub or club.</p><p>“Keep up the pace, Harry,” Louis ordered, his words drawing focus to the sub.</p><p>“Work it, baby, work it,” a tipsy woman cat-called enthusiastically as her two companions, one male and another female, wolf-whistled loudly. </p><p>To Harry’s immense relief, they didn’t stay to see how his predicament worked out. They simply walked on, singing a classic Beatles song horribly off key. </p><p>“Sir, I’m close,” Harry said, still pumping the flogger handle in and out of himself. </p><p>Louis moved closer, dropping to one knee beside him and reaching under to grab his balls roughly, making the sub yelp.</p><p>“Take the flogger out,” Louis commanded. “Do not cum,” he gave Harry’s balls a squeeze, watching as his hard cock slowly softened. “That’s my good boy,” the Dom approved before helping Harry to stand and leading him back inside the house and issuing him the task of cleaning the flogger.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry woke up before Louis and took the opportunity to prepare his Dom breakfast in bed, another way to demonstrate how apologetic he was for the events of the previous evening. </p><p>“You’re so sweet, love,” Louis told him fondly as he dug in to the delicious breakfast Harry had so lovingly made. </p><p>While Louis was finishing his morning meal in bed, Harry went downstairs, sitting comfortably on the sofa as he called Niall. After a few rings, the call was answered, but rather than hearing Niall’s Irish accent, he heard the voice of his own sister.</p><p>“Gemma, where’s Niall?” Harry asked.</p><p>“He’s here,” Gemma replied. “But he can’t come to the phone right now. Part of his punishment. He failed to communicate with me, so I’ve confiscated his phone for a while, preventing him from communicating with anyone. So he has to learn to communicate with me better because right now he’s got no access to anybody else.”</p><p>“What about Facebook, he can use the laptop?” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Nope,” Gemma said. “He’s banned from all technology. Including T.V.”</p><p>“Bloody hell, what’s he even doing?” Harry asked.</p><p>“He’s trying to complete the crossword in a newspaper that’s about three weeks old,” Gemma answered. </p><p>“Does Niall even know what a crossword is?” Harry asked doubtfully.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but he seems to be enjoying it,” Gemma mused.</p><p>“Is he ok though?” Harry checked. “That police officer I had the meeting with was a right dick. Did Ni have any issues?”</p><p>“He’s ok,” Gemma assured. “Sounds like his cop was a decent guy who understood that the three of you hadn’t really done anything wrong. How about you, are you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel a lot better today,” Harry replied.</p><p>“So how did Louis decide to punish you?” Gemma asked curiously.</p><p>“That’s not your business,” Harry blushed as he recalled being flogged in the front-garden then fucking himself with it the previous night. </p><p>“You never share the dirty details, you’re such a prude,” Gemma commented.</p><p>“Or maybe I just don’t wanna talk about that kind of thing with my big sister, it’s weird,” Harry pointed out. “Tell Niall I said hi, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, will do,” Gemma said. “Talk to you later, baby bro.”</p><p>“Bye,” Harry hung up. “I swear she’s not actually related to me,” he muttered to himself before calling Liam. “Hi, mate, you ok?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Liam answered. “You?”</p><p>“I’m good,” Harry told him. “How were things when you got home last night?”</p><p>“It was tough,” Liam admitted. “I don’t cope with punishments too well. I try but… it’s just a really tricky part of the Dom/sub dynamic for me.”</p><p>“The important thing is you try,” Harry said. “And you’re such a good sub, you don’t need much punishing anyway. What punishment did you get?”</p><p>“Zayn gave me quite a telling off,” Liam answered. “That’s the worst thing. I hate being told off. He doesn’t even need to shout. It’s just the disappointment in his tone that gets to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, it sucks,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“I had a quick little spanking,” Liam continued. “Just five swats with Zayn’s hand. That was all I could handle,” he sounded a little embarrassed by that. “But it helped settle me and get rid of the guilt a bit. The next part of my punishment is happening later at yours and Louis’ dinner party. Instead of being a guest I’m being a maid. Same as you, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “I guess they planned it last night while we were being interrogated. Are you, um, are you having a feather duster dildo up your ass too?”</p><p>“Yikes,” Liam commented. “Um, no, I’m not. Sorry. That’s just way too extreme for me. I, um, I’m just wearing a maid outfit and refilling drinks and things like that. And I have to eat on the floor by Zayn’s feet.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Harry replied empathetically. “By Louis’ feet I mean.”</p><p>“It’s gonna be sooo embarrassing,” Liam claimed.</p><p>“It won’t be too bad,” Harry reassured. “At least we’ll have each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think that’s why they’re doing it,” Liam said. “I struggle with punishments so it might be easier to handle if you’re experiencing it with me. Do you know how Ni’s doing?”</p><p>“He’s alright,” Harry confirmed. “Gem’s banned him from technology for a while so she answered his phone. Apparently he was doing the crossword in the newspaper.”</p><p>“Ni doesn’t know how to do a crossword,” Liam stated.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Guests were due to arrive for the dinner party around four-thirty. Zayn and Liam came earlier, at four, so that Harry and Liam could get ready for their punishment together. The two friends occupied Harry and Louis’ bedroom as they took their regular clothes off so they could put the maid outfits on. Harry also filled a little bowl with warm water and brought in a razor and some shaving cream so they could tidy each other up and look more presentable in certain places. </p><p>“This is so embarrassing,” Liam said nervously as he looked at the maid outfit splayed out on the bed. “It doesn’t even look like the right size.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Harry told him. “They’re deliberately smaller so that they expose more of your body. It adds an extra sense of humiliation that way.”</p><p>“How many of the teachers coming tonight are teachers who taught us?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Um… Louis and Zayn, obviously,” Harry said. “And Malcom and Sally. I think that’s it. The others started at Princess Park after we left. But Rehana and her husband are coming too, so you know them, but Rehana never taught us.”</p><p>“Right, um, I get that you work at the school now so you know everybody’s first names,” Liam said. “But I have no idea who Malcom and Sally are.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Harry apologised as he helped Liam pull on the fish-net stockings. “Mr. Matthews and Mrs. Owens.”</p><p>“Damn it, not Mr. Matthews,” Liam cringed. “I see him at the gym all the time. We never acknowledge one another or anything and I’m quite happy with that. But how’s he gonna react after seeing me be a maid for a night? I’m gonna have to sign up to a different gym.”</p><p>“Relax, it’ll be fine,” Harry told him supportively as he handed Liam the set of frilly knickers. “Don’t look so horrified, women’s underwear is actually surprisingly comfortable. You might even like it.”</p><p>“I’d like it better if Mr. Matthews wasn’t going to see it,” Liam stepped into the knickers, adjusting himself in them and trying to get used to the feeling. “They do feel kind of nice,” he admitted sheepishly and Harry just grinned before passing Liam the tiny black frilly skirt. “It barely even covers me,” he whined. “It feels like my bum is showing… is it showing?”</p><p>“Just your lower bum,” Harry answered. “But that’s kind of the point, mate. This is a punishment, remember. Our Doms want us to feel humiliated, remind us of our place and encourage us not to mess up like this again.”</p><p>“Ok, this is just ridiculous,” Liam help up the tiny little crop top. “A real maid wouldn’t even wear this,” he yanked it over his head, the material straining around his large biceps and ripping slightly. “Oh god. It barely even covers my pecs. This isn’t a top. It may as well be a bra.”</p><p>“Here, you’re nearly ready,” Harry picked up the little apron and stood behind Liam to fix it on for him before bending down to help Liam into a woman-style shoe that thankfully came in the appropriate size. “There, you actually look pretty good.”</p><p>“I just want this whole thing to be over,” Liam sighed. “Come on, you need to get ready,” he helped Harry pull his own too-small crop top over his head.</p><p>Next came the tiny little skirt and the apron. Harry then rolled the stockings up over his knees, the flimsy fabric finishing at his mid-thigh. He then stepped into his shoes, Liam helping him buckle them up. There were no frilly knickers included with Harry’s outfit. Instead, he had the feather duster dildo.</p><p>“I’d better put it in I guess,” Harry said in a resigned tone. “Can you lube it up for me?” he asked handing Liam some lube before taking out another tube so he could prep himself accordingly.</p><p>“Here, that should be lubed enough,” Liam handed the feather duster dildo over.</p><p>Resting one knee on the mattress, Harry pushed the dildo inside himself, letting the toy nestle snugly in his ass, the feather duster part sticking out of his ass and protruding from the back of his frilly maid skirt.</p><p>“How does it look?” Harry asked as a blush spread over his body.</p><p>“Really… debauched,” Liam told him honestly. “How uncomfortable is it?”</p><p>“It’s bearable,” Harry shrugged. “I just hope I’m not expected to dust anything with it stuck in my ass like this.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t help but giggle and Harry’s lips quirked into a smile too.</p><p>“Come on, we’d better head down,” Harry advised giving Liam a loose hug. “It’s gonna be ok,” he assured leading the way downstairs where they were asked to present themselves and give a twirl for their Doms.</p><p>“Well don’t you look beautiful,” Louis commented, eyes sweeping all over Harry’s form.</p><p>“What’s your colour, baby?” Zayn asked, conscious of the fact Liam had little experience with punishments, especially one so much more extreme by comparison. </p><p>“Green, Sir,” Liam replied, arms crossed over his front, trying to keep himself covered.</p><p>“Hands behind your back,” Zayn chided. “I want Louis’ guests to have a good view. No hiding yourself tonight.”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir,” Liam apologised.</p><p>The doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the first guest.</p><p>“Oh no,” Liam sighed.</p><p>“Relax,” Zayn stroked his upper arms comfortingly and pressed a kiss to his sub mark on the back of his neck. “Now go and answer the door.”</p><p>“Both of you,” Louis added.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Naturally, every guest curiously asked about the two subs dressed in maid outfits. So Louis and Zayn explained multiple times about how Liam and Harry had neglected to let their Doms know they were going to a party and how badly the situation had turned out. Having the story told once was bad enough but having to endure it be re-told again and again just made the situation feel so much worse.</p><p>However, the dinner party proceeded as planned, Harry and Liam remaining silent and parading around in their revealing outfits as they dutifully served drinks, poured refills, and brought in and collected all the plates. Any time Harry had to walk by Louis, the Dom gave a spank to his bottom, Harry’s natural instinct being to clench around the feather duster dildo lodged in his hole.</p><p>For the most part, Harry avoided eye-contact. Only glancing to Liam sporadically to assure himself that his friend was coping with the public humiliation. His face was a brilliant shade of red, and Harry suspected his own complexion looked similar. But Liam was doing very well and Harry was pleased to see Zayn quietly tell him so every now and then. Harry also looked directly at Louis when instructed to, performing the appropriate non-verbal signals to confirm his colour.</p><p>While Louis and his guests tucked into their main meal at the table, Liam and Harry were demoted to the floor, on their knees by their Doms feet. Luckily, Liam had had the foresight to cut their dinners up into manageable pieces so they were able to eat with their mouths with more dignity than would have been possible otherwise. In a way, it was kind of a relief to be on their knees and mostly going unnoticed. The situation didn’t feel so humiliating when people were focused on their plates and the dinner conversation rather than on the two subs.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“You did so well tonight, love,” Louis told Harry proudly after all the guests had gone home and they’d tidied everything up. “You’re completely forgiven,” he assured pressing kisses over his face. “Such a good boy for me. Now, I think there’s some fun to be had with this,” he smirked wickedly as he gripped the feather duster dildo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>So working from home starts again tomorrow *sigh*</p><p>I'll miss being able to write as frequently...</p><p>But for now, you are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. Louis William Tomlinson and Mr. Harry Edward Styles.</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 49</p><p>There was a time when Harry would have desired the most elaborate kind of wedding anybody could possibly imagine. Yet, as he and Louis continued making plans for their special day, Harry was finding more and more that he would actually prefer a more simplistic affair. Many of their decorations actually came from charity shops or were homemade. They got a great deal on the bridesmaids dresses. Pretty summer dresses in a variety of pastel colours and age-appropriate designs, easily something that the girls could wear again. After numerous discussions, the couple decided that formal suits weren’t necessary. They were getting married outdoors in summer, waistcoats, smart jackets, cravats and cummerbunds would be far too hot. They had genuinely considered wearing shorts but ultimately decided on a formal trouser made from a lighter material. The trousers were paired with short-sleeved shirts and they had decided against wearing any kind of necktie. </p><p>As the Dominant partner, Louis was taking on the traditional role of ‘Groom’ while Harry was for all intents and purposes the ‘Bride’. Louis’ trousers were to be a pale blue, and his shirt a lime green. He would be wearing a smart-casual white shoe, thin white belt and a white flower pinned to his chest to complete the look. His brother Ernest, Zayn, Liam and Niall would be dressed similarly, but with lime colour trousers and blue shirts.</p><p>Lottie had offered to take on the task of doing all the hair and make-up for the bridesmaids. Liam was handling the organisation for their wedding favour boxes, so that he could be sure to have contributed to their wedding in some way just in case he was ‘little’ on the day itself.</p><p>XXX </p><p>“Two weeks left to go,” Anne commented as Harry and Louis joined his parents for dinner one evening. “Are you excited?”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis smiled giving Harry’s thigh a squeeze.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“One week to go now,” Nikki, the seamstress, pointed out to the couple as she gave the bridesmaids their final fittings. “Have you got everything sorted?”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Louis answered squeezing Harry’s hand.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Five days till the wedding,” Mr. Bishop announced in the staff room. “There’s still time to call it off,” he joked.</p><p>“Most amusing,” Louis deadpanned as he gave a gentle tug to the back of Harry’s collar, helping the sub relax.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Only three days left, mate,” Niall said as he and Gemma met up with Harry and Louis for a quick drink at the pub after work. “Are you freaking out at all? I think I’d be shitting my pants at this point.”</p><p>“Harry and I are fortunate enough to have our bowel movements under control,” Louis replied teasingly leaning his arm on Harry’s shoulder. “But thanks for your concern.”</p><p>“It’s so soon though,” Niall stated. “You’ve gotta be freaking a little.”</p><p>“I’m really looking forward to it,” Louis replied. “It’s going to be a wonderful day.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you’re so calm,” Niall told him. “It’s not even my wedding and I’ve been feeling a bit jittery all week. Aren’t you freaking out at all, Haz?”</p><p>“I’m a little nervous,” Harry admitted. </p><p>“Why, what’s wrong?” Gemma looked panicked. “Did the caterers cancel last minute? Is the band ill? Did Zayn lose the rings? Is it going to rain on Saturday?”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, everything’s thing,” Harry replied. “Don’t get so panicked, you’ll make me more nervous.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Gemma apologised. “But why are you so nervous? Have you changed your mind? Because if you have, that’s ok. You don’t have to marry Louis if you don’t want to. No offence, Lou.”</p><p>“Um, quite a bit taken,” Louis responded. </p><p>“Marriage is a big step,” Gemma told her baby brother. “It doesn’t make you a bad sub if you’re not ready for it.”</p><p>“I am ready,” Harry insisted. “I’m just nervous. It’s perfectly normal. Can we just talk about something other than the wedding for five minutes please? It’s driving me crazy.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Morning, Lou,” Harry pressed a kiss to his Dom’s lips after turning off the alarm clock on Friday morning.</p><p>“Mmm, morning beautiful,” Louis replied pulling the subs body into him, chest-to-chest and running his hands his back to squeeze the swell of Harry’s ass. </p><p>Being the day before their wedding, the two were on leave from work. They still had a few little details to finalise and take care of, as well as plans to have lunch with both their parents and grandparents. But they took the time to kiss one another lazily before finding the motivation to climb out of bed.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“So, tomorrow’s the big day,” Jay smiled as they all met up for lunch. “I know I can’t wait. I love a good wedding. Everything alright, Harry?” she asked noticing the frown on her future son-in-law’s face.</p><p>“Sure, just thinking,” Harry shrugged.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Des asked.</p><p>“Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Harry dismissed. “Um, I’m just gonna step outside for a little bit. I need some fresh air. Excuse me,” he squeezed Louis’ shoulder as he moved out of his seat.</p><p>“Mum, can you order the fish for Harry,” Louis asked. “And I’ll have a burger. I’ll be right back,” he stood up to follow his fiancé out to the front of the restaurant. “What’s going on, babe?” he moved behind his sub, setting one hand on his waist as he placed a kiss over the star on the back of his neck.</p><p>“What if we’ve done it all wrong?” Harry sighed anxiously. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Louis asked patiently. </p><p>“The wedding,” Harry replied. “What if people hate it? What if they find the music boring? What if somebody says we’re cheap and selfish for not getting the girls proper bridesmaid dresses? What if people turn their noses up at the BBQ and think we’re really low-class for not having a proper sit-down meal? What if they make fun of the decorations? Maybe we should have had a more traditional wedding cake? Maybe we should have had the wedding ceremony booked for an earlier time? Or maybe a later time? Shit, Lou, what if it fucking rains?”</p><p>“Hey, baby, relax,” Louis stood in front of him, cupping his face tenderly and kissing his lips. “It’s our day. The only thing that matters is that you and I enjoy it. And all I care about is getting to spend the rest of my life with you. Who cares if it rains? I’m still gonna be the luckiest guy alive getting to marry someone as wonderful as you.”</p><p>“I just feel so much pressure building up inside of me and I don’t know what to do with it,” Harry complained.</p><p>“It’s just nerves, love, perfectly normal,” Louis assured him. “Do you need a little spanking, baby?”</p><p>“No, not with our parents right in there,” Harry shook his head. “Bloody hell, your nan’s looking out at us,” he realised. </p><p>“Come on, we’d better get back in there,” Louis told him. “Just try and relax for me, yeah? We just need to get through this lunch, say our goodbyes and then I’ll help you calm down ok.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed following Louis back inside.</p><p>As soon as the lunch was over, Harry was all too eager to get to the car. He was very fidgety, the anxiety and stress eating away at him. Louis ended up finding a safe place to park before sitting in the backseat and spreading Harry across his lap, giving him a little light spanking to help ease all his worries.</p><p>“Better?” Louis asked stroking Harry’s bum and peppering the soft flesh with kisses.</p><p>“Much better,” Harry sounded far more relaxed. “Thank you, Sir.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, baby,” Louis helped Harry pull his panties back up.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The night before the wedding, Harry stayed in his old bedroom back at his parents house. He found out one of his old school books, smiling as he took in all the ‘I Heart L.Ts’ scribbled over it. Flipping to the book, he found a blank page. Picking up a pen, he wrote himself a checklist, giving himself peace of mind that everything related to the wedding had been sorted, or would be first thing in the morning. Once satisfied, he stripped down to his panties and crawled into bed, reaching for his phone and dialling his fiancé. </p><p>“Hi, love,” Louis greeted, a smile in his voice.</p><p>“Hi,” Harry responded letting his head rest on the pillow. “I miss you.”</p><p>“It’s only one night, baby,” Louis told him gently. “And we’re gonna have a great day tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know,” Harry said. “But seriously, what idiot decided the Bride and Groom have to spend the night before their wedding away from one another?”</p><p>“It’s just one of those old traditions isn’t it,” Louis laughed. “Back from the times when Brides were still innocent virgins.”</p><p>“I’d say I’m pretty innocent,” Harry claimed and Louis snorted.</p><p>“You’re the kinkiest little bitch I know,” Louis replied proudly. </p><p>“Only because you corrupted me, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry retorted.</p><p>“Indeed I did,” Louis agreed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry smiled down the phone.</p><p>“Of course,” Louis answered. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>“So you wouldn’t change anything about how we got together?” Harry asked him.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Louis replied. “If I could go back, knowing what I know now, I think maybe I’d have just thrown you over my desk and had my way with you when you first told me you were a sub. Then I’d have told you that you weren’t just a sub, but you were in fact MY sub.”</p><p>“Possessive much,” Harry teased.</p><p>“Only with you,” Louis said. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?”</p><p>“Still a little nervous,” Harry confessed. “But I’m excited too. I can’t believe it’s actually so soon. I just hope everybody enjoys it too. I know it’s our day and we’re the ones who really matter and I shouldn’t be so concerned about what other people think… but I really want our guests to have a good time. It must be the submissive in me, always eager to please.”</p><p>“That’s not the sub in you, love, it’s just the Harry,” Louis told him. “You’re very considerate of other people. It’s a charming quality to have.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked. “Is that the reason you love me so much?”</p><p>“One of the reasons,” Louis answered. “One of many.”</p><p>“This time tomorrow night you’ll be my husband,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t wait,” Louis said.</p><p>“Me either,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Get some sleep, baby,” Louis advised. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us. I love you. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Love you too, Louis,” Harry replied before hanging up and scrolling through some photos of the two of them together before settling down to sleep.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was the morning of the wedding and Harry woke early, only managing to chew down half a banana for breakfast due to his nerves. Up in the bathroom, he cleaned his teeth and shaved his face before drawing himself a bath and sinking into the water. He took time to enjoy the water, feeling totally relaxed before standing up and switching on the shower as he let the bath water run away down the drain. He washed his hair and soaped himself up, cleaning every nook and cranny with extra care.</p><p>After drying himself off, he pulled on a pair of clean boxers and a long pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. It was far too early for him to be getting dressed yet. Standing in the kitchen, he put the kettle onto boil, preparing to make tea just as his dad made his way downstairs.</p><p>“Morning,” Des smiled. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry said. “I just wish it was time already.”</p><p>“How long have you been up?” Des asked him.</p><p>“A little over two hours,” Harry replied. “Is mum awake yet?”</p><p>“She’s showering,” Des informed him fixing himself some breakfast while Harry began making tea. “The girls should be arriving soon.”</p><p>As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Des went to answer it, returning with Louis’ sisters. Louis’ mum and step-dad were also there, helping bring the girls’ dresses and make-up bags in. Generic wedding chatter travelled around the adults before Jay was kissing Harry’s cheek, wishing him luck and telling him she’d see him at the wedding later. </p><p>Just as Anne made her way downstairs, Gemma showed up, bringing a bottle of celebratory champagne with her which she placed in the fridge to chill. Lottie got to work on doing everybody’s hair while Harry sat down at the dining table and painted his own nails in pastel colours to match the bridesmaid dresses. He then spent a long while sitting still and literally watching his nails dry.</p><p>“You’re quiet,” Anne observed sitting down beside him, her hands wrapped around a cup of tea. “Everything ok?”</p><p>“Just imagining what today might be like,” Harry answered as there was a knock at the door. “That should be Lilah.”</p><p>“I’ll let her in,” Anne assured as she moved to answer the door to the photographer. </p><p>The first image Lilah captured was of Harry’s painted nails resting against the dark wood of the table; they very one Harry had sat at while Louis had tutored him in submissive studies for a short time all those years ago. After a friendly chat with Harry, Lilah moved around the house, taking shots of the bridesmaids getting ready as well as managing to sneakily catch stills of Des and Anne looking proudly at their son, and one of the Styles parents sharing a soft kiss. </p><p>“Ok, Harry, all the girls are ready,” Des called so Harry wandered into the living-room where they were all lined up in their pastel summer dresses.</p><p>“Don’t I look pretty, Harry?” Doris asked giving a twirl (Lilah managing to snatch a beautiful moment with the bottom of the dress billowing out in just the right way).</p><p>“You look very beautiful,” Harry told her. “You all do,” he smiled.</p><p>“Come on, baby brother,” Gemma reached her hand out to him. “It’s time to get you ready.”</p><p>The two siblings went upstairs to Harry’s childhood room. Gemma turned her back while Harry stripped off and pulled on his white lacy wedding knickers. He then needed her help to step into his wedding outfit. While Louis was wearing smart trousers and a short-sleeved shirt, Harry was of course going for something more daring. He wore an off-white jumpsuit which shimmered with pastel colours whenever he moved and whenever the light hit it. The legs were long, skin-tight at the top but flaring out ever-so-slightly from below the knee. The arm sleeves were also long, but fashionably rolled back to his elbows. It was open from the chest to just above his navel, exposing a fair amount of skin and tattoos. The smart-casual white shoes he wore matched what Louis would be wearing. A new string of pearls decorated his throat to complete the look.</p><p>“Will I do?” Harry asked shyly.</p><p>“You look incredible,” Gemma told him. “Louis’ gonna lose his shit.”</p><p>They left the bedroom and Gemma made her way down the staircase first, joining everybody at the bottom as they waited for their first glimpse of Harry, Lilah at the ready with her camera for the Brides descent down the stairs. </p><p>“You look amazing,” Lilah gushed to Harry after having taken some photos of him with his parents, with his sister and with all the bridesmaids. “Good luck,” she told him. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”</p><p>The photographer then left, making her way to the Groom to snap some pictures from what was going on over there.</p><p>Heading to the kitchen, Gemma took out the champagne, filling several glasses and handing them out. The younger bridesmaids being given cold apple juice instead. Harry drank a few small mouthfuls before setting his glass down, keeping an eye on the clock, desperate to start making his way to the ceremony so he could finally marry Louis.</p><p>XXX</p><p>At long last, Harry was stood behind his numerous bridesmaids, holding onto his dad’s elbow as he waited to make his walk down the aisle. He barely even noticed any of the wedding guests, his eyes focused solely on Louis. As soon as they were stood together, he leaned in and kissed his Dom, mildly aware of chuckles around them. Then before he knew it, they were kissing again, this time as an officially married couple. </p><p>Countless people stepped up, offering them their congratulations. Harry hardly recognised who they were talking to, so caught up in his new husband. All he could do was beam at Louis, keeping as close to him as possible. Lilah skilfully moving around and capturing memories on their behalf.</p><p>It wasn’t until they were all gathered in the marquee for the reception that Harry truly had time to look around and notice all of his wedding guests. He was pleased to see that Liam was his normal self and moved to embrace his friend, pulling Niall into the hug along with them. </p><p>“Can you believe I’m married?” Harry asked with a giggle. </p><p>“Congrats, man, I’m so happy for you,” Liam told him.</p><p>“Bet you and Lou are gonna have the kinkiest sex ever tonight,” Niall winked taking a sip from his beer bottle. </p><p>XXX</p><p>After a most enjoyable evening of dancing with his new husband and chatting with his family and enjoying drinks and BBQ food with his close friends, Harry couldn’t have been happier as Louis lifted him in his arms and carried him over the threshold of their house. </p><p>Contrary to Niall’s earlier predictions, the new Mr. and Mr. Tomlinson did not engage in the kinkiest sex ever that night. In fact, the two new husbands didn’t have sex at all. They were both so tired from the busy and exciting day and Harry swore his feet had swollen to twice their normal size from all the dancing. The married couple simply collapsed into bed together, Louis in his light blue boxers and Harry in his lacy white knickers. They cuddled up together, kissing each other sweetly as they talked about their wedding day before falling into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So, in a way, it does feel like this could have been an 'ending'... but I still have a few more things I want to write about for these characters in this story...</p><p>So more to come as soon as I am able...</p><p>I hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies...</p><p>So I survived my 1st week back at work...</p><p>Congratulations to me...</p><p>Here's a new chapter for you...</p><p>Yay...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 50</p><p>The longer Harry worked as a Guidance Advisor at Princess Park, the more he realised how unheard so many of the students felt, just as he had done after being allocated to the Dom studies. Although all students were now given the opportunity to learn both Dom and sub studies all mixed together, many students who were expected to be subs or had turned eighteen and presented as subs still felt they were being treated differently. Spending time listening to the teenagers in the afterschool submissive club he ran demonstrated that further. </p><p>“This term we all got to choose which sport we wanted to do during Gym class,” a presumed-but-not-confirmed sub girl named Amber said. “We picked tennis,” she indicated to her three friends beside her, Billy, Zack and Brianna (all confirmed subs). “And we picked it because we actually enjoy it and genuinely wanted to play.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t you play?” Harry enquired. They had a new Gym teacher this year. A male Dom named Will Smith (not to be confused with The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air). Harry had heard a couple of whispered complaints about the man and was slowly building up a case against him.</p><p>“So there’s the upper playground and the lower playground, right?” Zack asked and Harry nodded. “Well, the upper playground had the nets set up and a bunch of kids were already playing there. All the courts were taken so we had to play on the lower playground.”</p><p>“But the lower playground didn’t have nets put up,” Brianna explained. “So we just had to guess how high we were hitting the ball and whether it would have gone over the net if there was actually one there.”</p><p>“It’s a crap way to play tennis, Sir,” Billy complained.</p><p>“Yeah, I can understand that,” Harry acknowledged. “But maybe if you got changed quicker you could get outside before anyone else and play on the upper playground with the nets.”</p><p>“That’s what we thought,” Amber said. “It was just the four of us out there and Mr. Smith came along and ordered us to go play on the lower playground.”</p><p>“It wasn’t fair,” Brianna huffed.</p><p>“And it was all subs, or presumed subs that he sent down to the lower playground,” Zack added. “It was all Doms getting to play with the proper nets. Just makes you feel a bit shit really doesn’t it.”</p><p>“Are there any other teachers or examples similar to this?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Aerobics was another option to take this term,” Ella spoke up. The girl was expected to present as a Dom, and she herself was confident she would, but she had already confided in Harry that she hoped to pursue a career in sub psychology and be able to help abused subs recover. So she wanted to learn as much as she could about submission, physically and emotionally and was certainly a valued and respected member of their club. “Miss Markham runs it.”</p><p>“Ok?” Harry replied uncertainly. Miss Markham was a sub and had only ever been lovely when Harry encountered her in the staff room. He honestly couldn’t imaginer her treating students unfairly.</p><p>“One lesson, before we were all let in to the changing room,” Ella explained. “One of the Dom girls handed Miss Markham a note to excuse her from participating for the day. Miss Markham read the note and told her it was fine. Obviously, she didn’t bother getting changed because she wasn’t going to be taking part. Mr. Smith realised she hadn’t got changed and demanded to know why. She said she’d already sorted it out with Miss Markham. Mr. Smith kinda scoffed at her and said ‘you don’t need approval from a sub, you need approval from a Dom. She has no authority over you or me.’”</p><p>“So disrespectful,” Billy shook his head. “Most people hate Mr. Smith. And I bet he’s a lousy Dom too. Not like your Dom.”</p><p>“Yeah, you and Mr. Tomlinson are so lucky to have each other, Sir,” Ella gushed. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Later that week, Harry happened to find himself alone in the staff room with Mr. Smith. Taking his smoothie out of the fridge, Harry eyed the Gym teacher as he downed an energy drink. Drinking a sip of his smoothie, Harry worked up the courage to approach his work colleague.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Will,” Harry greeted putting on a friendly tone. “I was wondering if we could have a little chat?”</p><p>“Address me properly first,” Mr. Smith retorted not even dignifying his fellow employee with a single glance.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Harry was neither comfortable nor impressed with the superior attitude the other man was giving.</p><p>“Address me properly first,” Mr. Smith repeated. “I am your superior after all.”</p><p>“I hardly think so,” Harry responded. He gave up on trying to present a friendly demeanour. Straightening to his full height, he moved round to stand directly in front of the Gym teacher. He rested his hands on his hips, looking down sternly at the slightly shorter male, doing his best to imitate Louis. “I’ve been working at Princess Park longer than you have. Not to brag, but I think we both know that in my role as Guidance Counsellor I out earn you. You are not the Headmaster of this school. You are not a head of any year group or even the head of your own department. You do not run any after school activities. You don’t even coach any of our sports teams,” he pointed out. “If anything, my job role is superior to yours. Yet I wouldn’t be so rude as to speak to you with so much disrespect. We’re both adults and I fully expect you to treat me, and any other work colleagues, as your equal.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re just a sub,” Mr. Smith scoffed. “Clearly you have a weak Dom who isn’t capable of putting you in your place. Now, if you want me to assist you with something you may get on your knees and address me appropriately as Mr. Smith.”</p><p>Harry wanted to punch the man in the face.</p><p>“Nothing else to say?” Mr. Smith asked sounding highly amused. “Why don’t you go and cry to your Dom and get him to fight your battles for you?”</p><p>Harry really wanted to punch the man in the face.</p><p>Without another look in Harry’s direction, Mr. Smith made to exit the staff room, bumping into Rehana on the way. She was carrying what looked to be quite a heavy pile of books. A pile she then dropped to the floor as the Gym teacher barged into her.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going submissive,” Mr. Smith complained, kicking one of the books out of his way as he moved by.</p><p>Harry wanted to punch the man in the face, really hard, repeatedly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked his friend, bending down to help her retrieve the stack of books.</p><p>“Fine,” Rehana sighed. “What’s his problem?”</p><p>“He’s a stuck-up Dom asshole who thinks he’s better than subs and shouldn’t be allowed to teach at Princess Park, or indeed any other school, when he has such a prejudiced and outdated attitude,” Harry answered sourly. “Some of the kids have mentioned how he’s treated them unfairly based on their submissive status, whether it’s just expected or officially confirmed. Apparently he was disrespectful to Miss Markham too. I came here to talk to him about it. I hoped perhaps the kids were exaggerating slightly or he just wasn’t aware how harsh he could come across. But nope, just a bigoted asshole.”</p><p>“Should we talk to Louis?” Rehana asked.</p><p>“No,” Harry shook his head. “I’m going to take care of this situation myself,” he told her determinedly. “We have a staff meeting this Friday. I’ll call him out on his behaviour then.”</p><p>“Be careful,” she advised. “You know you have my support but you have to be careful how you approach this. You need to be diplomatic and professional.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,” Harry assured her.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The Friday staff meeting arrived and Harry entered with a determined air about him. He sat down beside his husband, receiving an odd look from him.</p><p>“Everything ok, love?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Of course,” Harry assured. “Just some important things I need to address.”</p><p>Louis looked confused but didn’t press the matter, instead respectfully turning his focus to Mr. Bishop as he welcomed them all. To begin with, the Deputy Head, a very stern Dom woman named Mrs. Ray (but referred to as Sting Ray by the students due to her fierce nature) refreshed them all on what had been the main topics during the last staff meeting and how certain things had progressed. Mr. Bishop nodded at the appropriate places as she gave them all the recap. An update was then given on one of the school dinner ladies who had been involved in a car accident and was currently being treated in hospital. </p><p>“Charlotte’s recovery is coming along quite well,” Mr. Bishop informed them. “She was most grateful for the gift basket most of you chipped in on and the multiple cards that were signed by staff and students. Thank you Rehana for organising all of that for us. Obviously, Charlotte won’t be ready to return to her position for quite some time but I have made it clear that her job will be waiting for her just as soon as she is ready.”</p><p>There were murmurs of approval and a small polite applause at the news.</p><p>“The Princess Park charity fundraiser is coming up at the end of next month,” Mr. Bishop continued. “It would be wonderful if you could all get involved in some way. So please let me know at your earliest convenience how you would like to participate. Students are also welcome and encouraged to actively get involved in some ways. Harry, you did a tremendous job with the bake sale last year. If you would be willing to bake again this year that would be greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“I’d be happy too,” Harry smiled. “I already have a number of students who fancy themselves as amateur bakers who have volunteered to get involved.”</p><p>“Excellent,” Mr. Bishop grinned. “And this year, we ran a poll with the students to allow them to pick which charity all of the proceeds will go to. This year, the students have selected the ‘All My Colours’ charity that supports abused and disadvantaged subs.”</p><p>There was another polite applause, though Harry noticed Mr. Will Smith didn’t clap. The man merely rolled his eyes. Catching sight of Rehana, Harry shared a look with her and could tell that she’d seen the rude response too.</p><p>“Unfortunately, not everything I have to discuss today is positive,” Mr. Bishop stated. “I regret to inform you all that our caretaker of thirty years, James Tuck, has handed in his resignation. I’m sure you will all agree that he will be sorely missed but we wish him all the luck and happiness in his future endeavours. We already have a few potential candidates to take over his position. Catherine will be conducting interviews next week,” he gestured to Mrs. Ray beside him. “On Monday we will be sending a collection round for a leaving gift for James so please remember to bring some cash with you. Another thing,” he sighed. “This years school trip to Rose Farm did not go well. The staff there were deeply unimpressed by the behaviour of the students of Princess Park and we have been asked not to return. As most of you know, the school trip to Rose Farm has been a tradition for our pupils aged eleven to twelve for the past seventeen years. It has always been an enjoyable trip and it disheartens me greatly that it is a tradition we can no longer continue. So any ideas for a replacement trip for next years students would be welcome. As for the students who behaved so appallingly this time and tarnished our school’s reputation this way, I think it is only fair that they miss out on the trip to the Theme Park they were scheduled to have at the end of next term.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Mrs. Ray nodded profusely, many others nodding along with her. </p><p>Mr. Bishop gave mention to some of the school sports teams as well as the upcoming school musical. He explained about some necessary budget cuts the school had to make along with a few other things before inviting his staff members to share any other business they wished to discuss. One of the English teachers raised the issue of the girls’ toilets in the English block consistently being locked while the boys’ toilets always smelled particularly awful.</p><p>“All the boys’ toilets seem to smell pretty bad,” one of the teachers acknowledged. “I’ve worked in five different schools over my career and that’s always been the case. The boys’ toilets just stink. Doesn’t matter if it’s a public school or a private school, in a good neighbourhood or bad, a school with a healthy budget or a struggling one, the boys’ toilets just smell. But honestly, the ones in the English block. I’ve never smelled anything quite so bad.”</p><p>“Suggestions have been made that certain students use them,” another teacher said uneasily. “Either those interested in scat or those who have ‘little’ tendencies. It could just be rumours though.”</p><p>“I’ll address the issue personally in Monday’s assembly,” Mr. Bishop said. “I’ll investigate the toilets and see what we’re doing with. It could all just be a bad plumbing issue causing the stench. If necessary we can have those toilet facilities locked.”</p><p>“What about the girls’ toilets in the English block?” Miss Owens asked. “I don’t understand why they’re locked all the time. The girls have a right to use the facilities. If they’re in a lesson and need to excuse themselves I’d much prefer them to be able to walk a short way down the corridor rather than having to venture up two or three flights of stairs for the next available toilet.”</p><p>“Lessons are only an hour long, tell the girls to hold it,” Mr. Smith suggested and once again Harry felt like punching him.</p><p>“Will makes a fair point,” Mr. Bishop conceded. “We’re not dealing with young children. They should be able to control their bladder and wait for break and lunch times.”</p><p>“With all due respect, Sir,” Miss Owens replied. “The young ladies of Princess Park have different needs to yourself or Mr. Smith,” she eyed the Gym teacher snidely and Harry sensed that she had her own issues with the man too. “Women have periods,” she pointed out. “At a certain time of the month, they need to make frequent visits to the toilet and it would be inhumane to deny them. But it is entirely unnecessary for girls to have to walk past a restroom and find another one to use. Learning time is being wasted for no good reason. Have the keys to the girls’ toilets been lost? If that’s the case, can’t we hire a locksmith to change the lock and issue a new key?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Mr. Bishop admitted uncomfortably. “I hadn’t considered that girls have different, um, needs,” clearly he was embarrassed over such a topic. “Rest assured that I will look into this. Anything else?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry spoke up and Mr. Bishop nodded for him to continue. “It has been brought to my attention that certain staff members have been exhibiting discriminatory behaviour towards students and other teachers based on their sub status.”</p><p>“That’s a strong accusation to make,” Mrs. Ray commented from Mr. Bishop’s side. “But one that needs to be taken very seriously. I trust the students who have confided in you understand the seriousness of their allegations.”</p><p>“Subs are often oversensitive,” Mr. Smith claimed in a bored tone. “Especially teenagers. I doubt there’s anything valid. Students gossip, truths get twisted and exaggerated and then rumours spread. We all know this.”</p><p>“These issues of discriminatory behaviour aren’t just experiences the students have faced, Will,” Harry made a point of using the man’s give name. He felt pretty satisfied as he saw the vein on the Gym teacher’s forehead began to throb in irritation. “Staff members have been victim to prejudiced and disrespectful attitudes too. And I’m sure we can all agree that no colleague in this room is an overemotional teenager and I would like to think we are all part of a working environment that respects one another.”</p><p>“You’re obviously only taking that opinion because you’re a sub yourself,” Mr. Smith accused. “If a student tells you they’re being mistreated because they’re a sub you’re naturally going to be biased towards the issue. I’m sure my fellow Doms in the room can agree that sometimes submissive students need to be reminded of their place.”</p><p>“Sometimes they do,” Louis agreed. “If they’re genuinely misbehaving. Just as any student Dom needs to be punished appropriately for any misbehaviour. However, a sub student or a sub colleague should be treated with equal fairness as their Dom counterparts.”</p><p>“Well said,” Mrs. Ray approved. “Harry, could you elaborate on these issues you believe to be of a discriminatory nature?”</p><p>“One moment please,” Harry stood up and walked to the door. He pulled it open and stood back, a line of students filing inside. “One at a time, could you please share with Mrs. Ray some of the experiences you told me about. Billy,” he indicated for the submissive boy to start.</p><p>The students shared multiple examples, never actually naming Mr. Smith as the teacher to have behaved in such a manner. </p><p>“Right, thank you,” Mrs. Ray said as she hastily scribbled down notes. “I notice some of you are actually confirmed or expected Doms. But you have witnessed members of staff treating sub students and even sub teachers in a disrespectful manner?”</p><p>“Yes, Mam,” the four Doms in the line-up confirmed. </p><p>“Thank you,” Mrs. Ray nodded. “You’re dismissed.” The woman actually gave them a smile, but her face was so accustomed to maintaining a stern expression that the smile was actually rather frightening. “Could I please ask if any of my sub colleagues have experienced prejudice from myself or other Dominant members of the faculty?”</p><p>“Yes, I have,” Harry answered her. He shared his experience in the staff room. Like the pupils, he didn’t actually identify the man responsible. He felt Louis’ hand resting on his thigh, squeezing comfortingly. </p><p>After Harry spoke, Rehana shared her experience. So did Miss Owens. So did Miss Markham and several others in the room. Again, nobody actually named Mr. Smith but Harry was sure he was the person they were all referring to.</p><p>“I actually have something to add to all this,” Zayn announced. The Art teacher lifted a folder that had been resting against the leg of his chair. He opened it up, taking out a several different pieces of artwork and passing them to Mrs. Ray. “I recently challenged my Art students, across all year groups, to create something to represent their desires for a future Dom/sub relationship and another piece to represent their fears or concerns. Looking through them, you should notice, as I did, that many students seem to share the same fears and concerns. It struck me as odd that some of the artwork was so similar. Some of the students have a greater art skill and talent than others, but I’m sure you can agree that those drawings all depict the same man.”</p><p>“Yes, it would certainly seem so,” Mrs. Ray shot a look Mr. Smith’s way before showing Mr. Bishop one of the art pieces that looked most like the Art teacher. “Harry, could you confirm the name of the staff member, or members, who have treated you disrespectfully solely based on your status as a submissive?”</p><p>“That would be Will Smith,” Harry answered staring across at the man.</p><p>“Rehana?” Mrs. Ray asked. “Same question to you?”</p><p>“Will Smith,” Rehana answered.</p><p>Mrs. Ray asked every other staff member who had shared some kind of complaint. Each one of them offered the name of the Gym teacher. </p><p>“We seem to have something of a pattern here,” Mrs. Ray clucked her tongue. “I imagine if I asked those students for a name it would be the same one. Will, have you anything to say for yourself?”</p><p>“Oh please, this is ridiculous,” Mr. Smith huffed.</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Mrs. Ray repeated. “In what way?”</p><p>Harry fought off a smirk as he watched the other man slowly dig himself one hell of a hole.</p><p>“Those are some very strong opinions you hold,” Mrs. Ray told him. “Are you aware of just how many subs you have seated around you? How deeply you’ve offended them? How you’ve offended me and the rest of us Doms by giving us such a poor image?”</p><p>“For fuck sake, they’re just subs,” Mr. Smith snapped. “They shouldn’t be here anyways. They should be at home, cleaning the house, raising the kids and waiting to be used for a Doms pleasure!”</p><p>Harry quietly rested a hand on Louis’ knee, giving a squeeze and imperceptibly shaking his head, warning him not to get involved. By the end of the staff meeting, Mr. Bishop, with the support of everybody else in the room, had come to the decision that Mr. Smith would be terminated from his teaching position with immediate effect. </p><p>XXX</p><p>“Mmm, Louis, we have neighbours,” Harry laughed as his husband trapped him against their front door, kissing him desperately as he urgently pushed down the subs trousers and panties, massaging his balls and trailing a hand down to pull at the plug nestled in his hole.</p><p>“Sorry, baby,” Louis apologised as he kept one hand on Harry’s cock, the other searching his own trouser pocket for the house keys. “I just need you so bad. You were so fucking sexy today. The way you stood up for yourself and put that pathetic shithead of a Dom in his place. I’m so fucking proud of you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Harry ducked his head a little shyly, cheeks feeling warm at the praise as Louis finally opened the door and pulled them inside. “I’m sorry I didn’t mention anything about it before,” he apologised. “I know you would have helped me if I asked you to. This was just something I needed to do for myself,” he explained.</p><p>“And you did,” Louis praised removing items of Harry’s clothing as they made their way to the living room. “You showed that dickhead that he can’t treat you like that. Nobody can fuck with my pretty little bitch,” he planted kisses all over the exposed parts of Harry’s neck, tugging at the younger man’s collar. “You’re definitely not that same fifteen-year-old who first walked into my classroom are you, love? Look at you, a proper man now with some serious bid dick energy going on,” he gave Harry’s cock a squeeze. “You’re such a perfect sub for me,” Louis smiled pushing Harry down into the armchair before taking off his own clothes, Harry’s green eyes following his movements. “But sometimes you have these moments and I really understand why you were incorrectly predicated to be a Dom. Like today. You were in total command of the room. You weren’t taking anyone’s bullshit,” Louis moved to his knees, pushing Harry’s legs apart and lapping his tongue over the head of his dick, his balls, swirling around the plug lodged in his rim. “Really hot seeing you like that,” Louis told him reaching for the lube kept in the coffee table drawer. “Seeing you stand up for yourself and other subs. So brave. So powerful. Really fucking proud of you, Haz.”</p><p>“Lou,” Harry gasped in shock as the coolness of the lube trickled over his erect dick. </p><p>Drizzling some lube onto his fingers, Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth, sucking as deep as he could. He fingered himself open at the same time, struggling slightly to loosen his hole enough to take two fingers. </p><p>“Such a good boy,” Louis complimented pulling off of Harry, a string of saliva dangling from his lower lip, connected to the head of the subs penis. “You taste so sweet,” he pressed a gentle to kiss to the tip then pulled away, licking up the excess saliva that gathered around his mouth. “You wanna make me feel good, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please,” Harry nodded eagerly as Louis moved to straddle him.</p><p>“Yeah? Gonna fuck me real nice with your big slutty cock?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. “Anything for you, Lou.”</p><p>“Mmm, oh,” Louis whined as he sank down on the subs hard cock. The stretch was a little painful. It had been so long since Louis had been entered. “Fuck,” he rested his forehead against Harry’s, eyes closing as he felt Harry twitching inside of him. “You gonna fuck me then, bitch?” Louis asked in a playfully challenging tone, clenching his anal walls around the other man, smirking at the blissful look on Harry’s face. “Show me what a dirty whore you are with your big slutty cock? You gonna make me cum?”</p><p>“Yes, yes Sir,” Harry gripped Louis’ hips, bouncing the man up and down on his hard cock. “Gonna fuck you so good. Gonna make you cum. Gonna be such a good bitch for you.”</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis panted as he squirmed around on Harry’s lap, trying to find just the right angle. “Oh, shit, there,” Louis gasped as Harry’s dick brushed his prostate. “Mmm, fuck,” the Dom moaned, hooking a finger under Harry’s collar and tugging his head back. He kissed him deeply before pulling back and spitting in his face, reaching his hand out to spread his saliva everywhere. “My dirty little slut,” Louis grunted possessively before devouring the subs mouth. Still riding his husband, Louis pulled back, pushing Harry’s hair away from his sweat-slick forehead to spit on his face, rubbing it everywhere again. It had certainly taken a while, but over the years, Harry had slowly come around to enjoy the degradation of having his Dom spit on his face. He just couldn’t handle the idea of Louis spitting into his mouth. “Come on, bitch, just like that,” Louis encouraged. “Fucking give it to me. Show me what you’re good for, you slutty little whore.”</p><p>“Fuck, Louis, fuck,” Harry whined. “Need to cum.”</p><p>“Not yet,” Louis gently slapped his husbands face. “You’d better make me cum first, bitch. Come on,” he encouraged. “I know that big fat dick can fuck me better than that.”</p><p>Moving his hands to Louis’ ass, Harry gave a firm squeeze before mustering the energy to stand up and carry Louis the few steps to the sofa. Cock still buried snugly in the Dom’s hole, Harry settled Louis down carefully, fully spread on top of him as he thrust in and out, his own butt-cheeks squeezing around the plug. </p><p>“Nrgh,” Louis groaned unintelligibly as Harry hooked one of his legs up over his shoulder, fucking into him at a clumsy pace, nudging his prostate every other thrust. </p><p>“You gonna cum for me, Sir?” Harry asked wrapping a hand around Louis’ dick, stroking him none-too-gently. “Gonna cum on my big slutty dick?”</p><p>“Mmm, Haz,” Louis panted out carding his fingers through Harry’s curls and pulling his lover down for a very messy kiss. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Louis wailed as he splattered up his own stomach and chest. </p><p>“Sir, Louis, please?” Harry begged breathlessly, still rocking his dick into Louis’ pliant body.</p><p>“Go on, bitch,” Louis replied in a shaky tone. “Cum.”</p><p>Harry sped up his thrusts, eyes on his Dom beneath him as he chased his orgasm. Louis’ bright blue eyes were twinkling like sapphires and Harry kept his gaze fixed on them. Never breaking eye-contact, the Dom gathered a generous helping of cum on his fingers before feeding them past Harry’s lips. </p><p>“Mmm,” Harry mewled around the cum-coated fingers stuffed in his mouth, finally finding his release and filling Louis’ hole with his cum.</p><p>Dragging his fingers out of the subs mouth, Louis pulled Harry in for another kiss, collecting more cum from his sweaty torso and feeding it to Harry. </p><p>“Good bitch,” Louis praised before pushing the sub off of him then moving onto his stomach on the sofa and spreading his cheeks, some of Harry’s cum dribbling from his hole. “Now clean me up,” he requested. </p><p>Harry shifted down so he was level with Louis’ glorious bum. He took a little time to admire his Dom, pressing a kiss to each cheek before flattening his tongue and getting to work on cleaning up the mess he had made. He kept his licks slow, savouring each swipe. Sometimes he started at Louis’ perineum, occasionally at the crease where thigh met cheek, other times he let his tongue explore Louis’ outer rim. Every now and then he even lapped over Louis’ hole, letting his tongue dip a centimetre inside. He’d once read in the comments of a porn video that only the skankiest of submissive sluts would humiliate themselves by doing such a thing. Harry felt quite proud of himself for being so devoted to his Dom that he was willing to degrade himself in such a way that many still deemed so taboo and scandalous.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself down there aren’t you, you greedy bitch?” Louis asked with a smirk in his voice, resting his head on his hands as he enjoyed Harry’s mouth lapping up the cum from his asshole. Harry smiled, his dimples showing before he returned his attention to Louis’ magnificent bottom, enjoying himself immensely even after he’d licked up every trace of his own cum.</p><p>XXX</p><p>For a few weeks, while waiting to find a new Gym teacher to take over from Mr. Smith, Harry covered the man’s classes. For the students who wanted to play tennis, it didn’t matter to Harry if they were a Dom or a sub. They could play on whichever playground they pleased because Harry made sure there were tennis nets set up on both.</p><p>“Thanks Mr. Tomlinson,” Brianna smiled, ball and racket in her hands as she took control of the first serve, hitting the ball across to a Dom friend waiting to hit it back towards her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>The tennis thing is an issue I faced back at school (obviously the discrimination was not down to me being a sub). No, it was very much the 'sporty/athletic' kids allowed on the upper playground with the proper nets. Those of us dismissed to the lower playground... well, not quite so typically sporty/athletic. I actually did play for the school Netball team, so not as un-sporty as a certain teacher assumed. And years later it still pisses me off (I'm a bitch for holding a grudge).</p><p>But hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>Hope you're enjoying your August (obviously it was August when this chapter was posted, it may or may not be August by the time you're reading this)</p><p>Here's the next part...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 51</p><p>It was parents’ evening at Princess Park. As teachers, Louis and Zayn of course had to attend and discuss their various students with their mums, dads or legal guardians. In his role as a Guidance Counsellor, Harry did not bear the same burden. He had spent at least two weeks playfully mocking Louis, Zayn and Rehana for the exhausting evening they would have to suffer through. But when the day came, Harry found himself tasked with babysitting duties. Liam had fallen into his little headspace and Zayn couldn’t leave the sub home alone when he had the mental state of a four year old, nor could he take him along to work. So it was that Harry found himself looking after Liam.</p><p>“Come here you little monster,” Harry laughed chasing the giggling boy around so he could tickle him.</p><p>He obviously cared deeply about the man who was one of his best friends and he absolutely adored him when he was little. While it wasn’t the kind of evening he had planned, he was quite happy to take care of him. As they played together, Harry found himself gathering Liam on his lap and unable to resist the urge to press kisses to his cheek. He rocked him back and forth, enjoying the way the little cuddled into him, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck as he sucked at his thumb. </p><p>Harry Tomlinson was officially feeling broody and he couldn’t wait for his husband to come home so he could share his desires for them to give serious consideration to starting a family.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“Bloody Hell,” Louis sighed as he trudged through the door later that evening. “I really hate kids sometimes you know.”</p><p>Harry winced a little internally. The teenagers of Princess Park were of course different to babies, toddlers and young children. Most days, Louis adored kids and it was well known that he had a natural affinity with them. Today was just a bad day and for that reason, Harry opted to keep his wishes to himself. It was a discussion they could have when they were both in a better mood.</p><p>XXX</p><p>A more appropriate mood came three days later after Harry had truly outdone himself with his oral skills. </p><p>“Fuck,” Louis’ eyelids drooped, a blissful smile spread across his handsome face. “That was wow,” he claimed with a small giggle. </p><p>“You know how much I love to please you, Sir,” Harry grinned proudly.</p><p>Gazing fondly at him, Louis ruffled his hair before gathering up some of his cum from Harry’s chin, pushing it into the subs mouth and watching him suck it off.</p><p>“Such a good little sub aren’t you, love?” Louis smiled. “And I suspect you’re after something,” he stated knowingly as he surveyed the man on his knees. “I know you, babe. A blow-job like that means you want something. So let’s talk about it, shall we?”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry pushed himself up and moved to sit on the sofa beside Louis. He fidgeted just a little, suddenly unsure of what to do with his hands. With an encouraging smile, Louis took Harry’s hands in his own and gave a gentle squeeze. “We’ve, um, we’ve been together a long time now. We’re married, we have a nice house and we make good money. I love you more than anybody else in the world but I know I have a lot more love to give and I know that you do too. I think we’re at a comfortable enough place in our relationship to consider the possibility. You know, bring somebody else into our lives. What do you think?” he asked nervously as Louis pulled his hands away, his expression closed off. </p><p>“How long have you been feeling this way?” Louis did not sound at all thrilled. </p><p>“Well, um, I guess a part of me has always wanted this,” Harry answered feeling a little intimidated by the way Louis’ hands were clenching into fists. “I mean, I always figured one day you and I would… you know… I just thought maybe now was time. I thought you wanted this too. Was I… was I wrong?” He flinched as Louis stood up and smacked his fists against the wall in anger. “L-louis?” </p><p>“I need a minute,” the Dom practically growled before storming out to the back-garden, slamming the door so hard the entire house shook.</p><p>Alone in the living-room, Harry cuddled a cushion to himself, a few tears falling. He didn’t know what to think. He just assumed Louis always wanted kids one day too. He thought his husband would be excited. He certainly didn’t anticipate Louis being so angry.</p><p>Several tear-filled minutes later, Louis returned to the house. It looked as though he’d been crying himself but he at least seemed calmer and Harry didn’t feel so intimidated anymore.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Louis apologised and Harry just gave a short nod as he sniffled. “I don’t really know what to say,” the older man admitted. “I thought we were happy just the two of us. I thought I was enough for you.”</p><p>“You are, of course you are,” Harry insisted. “And I am happy. I love our life, I love us. But, I always imagined we would take this next step one day and have somebody else to share our life with. I always assumed you felt the same way.”</p><p>“What?” Louis spluttered in disbelief. “What would even make you think that I’d want that?”</p><p>“You mean… you don’t?” Harry couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. </p><p>“Of course I fucking don’t,” Louis scoffed and Harry bristled. “And honestly I can’t believe that you do.”</p><p>“I know I don’t have much experience,” Harry said. “But it’s something I thought would happen for us eventually. And if… if you’re just not ready then it doesn’t have to be now. I can wait. But I hope maybe we can talk about this again in the future and that one day you’ll want the same things out of life that I do.”</p><p>“Everything I want is right here, Haz,” Louis replied. “All I want is you. I don’t need somebody else coming in and ruining what we have.”</p><p>“They wouldn’t be ruining it,” Harry argued. “I mean, yeah, it would be a challenge and we’d have to adjust but it would only make our lives better.”</p><p>“No,” Louis shook his head vehemently. “No, I can’t do it. I can’t fucking share you. I know more and more people are doing this kind of thing nowadays but it just isn’t for me. I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”</p><p>“You would,” Harry told him. “Of course you would. You’d be wonderful.”</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you, Harry?” Louis asked looking angry and hurt, possibly even a little disgusted. “We’ve been together for years. You’ve had plenty of time to warn me about this. If I’d known sooner that this is what you’d want some day then I wouldn’t have… fuck.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t have what?” Harry asked, his heart twisting in his chest.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have asked you to marry me,” Louis replied quietly. “I love you. I swear to god I really fucking love you. But I wouldn’t have wasted my time and my heart being with you if I knew this is what we were heading towards.”</p><p>“What?” Harry stared at Louis in shock. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. “But… but… this is what people do. How could you not want something so special?”</p><p>“Special?” Louis repeated in disbelief. “This is insane. Fucking hell. I can’t do this, Harry. I can’t,” he held his hands up in defeat. “I can’t stand the idea of somebody else getting to love you. You’re supposed to be mine.”</p><p>“I am yours,” Harry insisted. “Having kids won’t change that.”</p><p>“Kids?” now Louis looked confused. “What do kids have to do with it?”</p><p>“A fair bit, Lou, that’s what the conversation is about,” Harry answered a touch impatiently. “I want to have kids. I thought you did too but obviously I was wrong. It turns out you’re a selfish prick and you know what, maybe I shouldn’t have married you,” he dissolved into sobs as he said it, leaving the sofa and running upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>“Harry, Harry, baby,” Louis came hurrying after him. “I’m sorry, oh sweetie, I’m so sorry. I got it all wrong. I’d love us to have kids, of course I would.”</p><p>“But you said… you said…” Harry choked back sobs as Louis gathered him into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly and pressing kisses to his neck.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, love,” Louis apologised again as he guided Harry to sit on the edge of the bed with him. “We seem to have had a little misunderstanding. You were talking about kids all this time?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry wiped at his eyes with the back of his hands. </p><p>“Fuck, I’m an idiot,” Louis laughed slightly. “You never actually said you wanted kids,” he pointed out meekly. “When you said you wanted to bring somebody else into our lives I didn’t realise you meant a child. I thought you meant another Dom or something. An open marriage, you know.”</p><p>“What the hell, why the fuck would I want that?” Harry retorted. </p><p>“Sorry,” Louis offered.</p><p>“Bloody idiot,” Harry sniffed wrapping his arms around his husband and clutching tight. “I really thought you didn’t want kids for a minute there.”</p><p>“Of course I want kids,” Louis reassured. “I can’t wait to see you with a baby in your arms. You’ll be a natural, love. Come on, dry those tears now. I didn’t mean to make you upset like that.”</p><p>“Didn’t mean to make you think I wanted sex with other Doms,” Harry said, his voice still rather wobbly. </p><p>XXX</p><p>The couple left it another couple of nights before they had a proper discussion about bringing children into their family, this time with both of them fully aware that it was the prospect of having kids that they were talking about. Obviously, both being men, they couldn’t have a child of their own the natural way. While adoption was one avenue they could explore, the option of surrogacy was also a potential solution. With a surrogate they could even have one of them be the father by blood. It was just a case of whether they had anyone willing to surrogate for them.</p><p>“It’s not just a casual favour from a friend,” Louis reasoned. “It’s a big deal. It’s a lot to ask of somebody. Adoption might be the better route.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry conceded. “And I’m gonna love our future child no matter what. But I don’t think we should rule out surrogacy altogether. At least not yet. It would be nice if one of us could be the natural father.”</p><p>“It would,” Louis acknowledged. “But who could we even ask to surrogate for us?”</p><p>“This might sound a bit weird,” Harry warned. “But maybe one of our sisters? Obviously, if Gemma agreed to it, and if Niall was ok for her to do it for us, then it would be your sperm we’d use. Or if Lottie was prepared to be our surrogate then we’d use my sperm.”</p><p>“I don’t think I want you impregnating my little sister,” Louis frowned. “And I’m not crazy about the idea of me knocking up yours.”</p><p>“It’s not like you have to have sex with her,” Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Oh bloody hell,” Louis cringed.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I’m suddenly wondering is Gemma makes the same sex noises and faces that you do,” Louis admitted.</p><p>“Oi, don’t imagine that,” Harry slapped him playfully and Louis cackled a little before shaking his head to tempt the thoughts away. “They might say ‘no’,” Harry pointed out. “And they’d have every right to. But if we don’t ask the question we won’t know will we. Maybe we could just invite them over for dinner or something and ask them, making it clear that there’s no pressure.”</p><p>“Let me think on it a bit more, yeah?” Louis compromised and Harry nodded. “Is there anyone else you’d want to ask to surrogate for us? And please, for the love of god, don’t suggest our mums.”</p><p>“That’s a little bit too weird,” Harry acknowledged. “No, I was thinking of asking Rehana. She’s not long had her first and she really seemed to enjoy being pregnant. I don’t have any idea how she or Paul might feel about this kind of situation but surely there’s no harm in asking them. Obviously, if they did agree to it then the baby would be mix-raced but that doesn’t matter to me. It wouldn’t bother you, right?”</p><p>“Of course not, as long as baby boy or girl is healthy and happy,” Louis stated. “Maybe we could ask the women next door?”</p><p>“No, no, no,” Harry shook his head and Louis’ eyes widened slightly.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with lesbians being surrogates?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, as a gay man I’m very much against lesbianism,” Harry deadpanned. “No, silly, unlike you I actually talk to our neighbours quite regularly. Mel can’t have kids,” he revealed sadly. “And Lindsey hasn’t had much luck either. They had a sperm donor a few years back but Lindsey miscarried. Twice,” he said and Louis winced in sympathy. “They gave it one more try. I guess they were thinking it would be third time lucky. But it didn’t work out.”</p><p>“A third miscarriage?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Still-born,” Harry informed him and Louis closed his eyes and shook his head at the sad news. “As I’m sure you can appreciate, Lindsey didn’t really feel like putting herself through all that again, too scared it would end badly. So they started looking into adoption but that didn’t work out either. I think the mum of the baby they were supposed to be adopting changed her mind at the last minute.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Louis commented.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “They haven’t tried again since I don’t think. They got the cats instead. But yeah, just don’t ask them to surrogate. Probably best not to mention babies or children at all.”</p><p>“Noted,” Louis nodded. “Is there anybody else you can think of that we could ask, or is it just Rehana and our sisters?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anybody else,” Harry said. “At least not anyone we’re close enough to that I’d feel comfortable to suggest such a huge favour.”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis replied. “I’m still not sure how I feel about asking our sisters just yet. I need to think that over a little more. But I’m prepared to at least ask Rehana and see how she and Paul feel about it. But if either one of them says ‘no’ then it’s a ‘no’ and you and I have to accept that.”</p><p>“Of course,” Harry nodded his agreement. </p><p>“Then I guess if surrogacy doesn’t go to plan, we start looking at adoption,” Louis said and Harry nodded once more. “But that won’t happen as quickly. The adoption process can take a long time. Some people are on the waiting list for years and years. You understand that, yeah?”</p><p>“I know we could be waiting a while,” Harry replied. “And I know there’s even the possibility that we won’t be found eligible or that we don’t ever get selected to be parents. But we have to try.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>On a Friday evening, Harry and Louis hosted a little dinner party, inviting all their potential surrogates and their partners. They welcomed Lottie and her new boyfriend (Louis and Harry were actually meeting him for the first time) as well as Gemma and Niall and Rehana and her husband. During the main course, Harry asked if everybody was enjoying it, earning himself enthusiastic affirmation and compliments. Then, because he had no idea how else to explain why they had invited them all, he simply blurted out that he and Louis wanted to have kids and hoped one of them might consider being a surrogate.</p><p>“Um… is this a joke to freak out my new boyfriend?” Lottie asked.</p><p>“I think they’re actually serious,” Rehana said with an awkward smile.</p><p>“We are,” Louis confirmed. “Obviously, you don’t have to answer right away. We know what we’re asking is a lot and you have every right to tell us ‘no’. But before we head down the adoption route we thought we’d see whether surrogacy might be an option for us first. We’ve discussed it and you three ladies are the only ones we would want to use as a surrogate. If you and your partners were willing that is.”</p><p>“But I’m your sister?” Lottie pointed out to Louis looking half confused and half repulsed. “You can’t knock me up.”</p><p>“I don’t think he was asking for a shag, babe,” her boyfriend said still tucking into his meal (much like Niall) while everyone else had paused. </p><p>“If you agreed to do this for us,” Louis said. “Then it would be Harry’s baby you’re carrying. If Gemma agreed to surrogate then she would be carrying my baby. If Rehana agrees then we’d flip a coin to see who the natural father would be.”</p><p>“I know this is a lot to process,” Harry said apologetically. “But, um, any immediate thoughts?”</p><p>“So, I’d be the babies aunt and the birth mother?” Lottie still looked a mixture of confused and repulsed.</p><p>“Well, technically, yes,” Louis acknowledged. “I know it sounds weird when you state it like that. But having a child would mean the world to us and if you agreed to this you could be involved in the babies life as much as you want.”</p><p>“Have you spoken to mum about this?” Lottie asked.</p><p>“No, not yet,” Louis answered. “Honestly, love, it’s fine if you don’t want to do this. It is ok to tell us ‘no’.”</p><p>“I… I…” Lottie turned to her boyfriend for help but the poor guy looked like a deer caught in the headlights.</p><p>“This has to be your decision,” he told her. “We’ve only known each other three weeks, Lots. I haven’t earned the right to have a say in something like this.”</p><p>“But what do you think about it?” Lottie pressed.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he mumbled awkwardly. “It’s a really nice and selfless thing to do for someone. But giving up a kid must feel awful.”</p><p>“Um, I need to excuse myself,” Lottie stood up. “I just need a bit of fresh air. And, um,” she looked to Louis, biting her lip. “Can I call mum?”</p><p>“Of course,” Louis nodded.</p><p>There was an awkward silence after Lottie stepped outside to call up Jay.</p><p>“So, Gemma, how are you feeling about the prospect of being our surrogate?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Fuck right off, I am not ruining my vagina for you,” Gemma answered bluntly. </p><p>“Come on, Gem, you could at least pretend to consider it,” Niall hissed at her. “That’s the polite thing to do.”</p><p>“Fine,” Gemma sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Be your surrogate? Oh, I’m so flattered you ask… let me think… do I want to ruin my body and my vagina giving birth to a child that won’t really be mine… hmm… tricky… very tricky… no thank you, I think I’ll pass.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to be quite so sarcastic about it,” Harry told her unable to feel just a little disappointed. </p><p>“Haz, I think you and Louis would make wonderful parents,” Gemma replied seriously. “I love the idea of the two of you having children. But I don’t want to give you any kind of false hope about this. I’m not going to be a surrogate for you. I’d love to be the kind of big sister who could so something like that for their baby brother. But I couldn’t do it. Sorry to disappoint you. Really. But no chance in hell am I changing my mind about this.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Gem,” Louis said. “We understand this is a big thing to ask. It’s totally acceptable that you don’t want to. Isn’t that right, love?” he squeezed the bag of Harry’s neck gently.</p><p>“Yeah, we understand,” Harry acknowledged. “Um, Rehana, Paul, how do you two feel about this?”</p><p>“We need to think on it and talk about it privately,” Paul answered.</p><p>“But we understand what this means to you and we’re touched that you’d ask us,” Rehana claimed. “We promise we won’t keep you waiting for an answer for too long. But we do need to have a serious conversation about this and really think it over for a couple of days.”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” Louis nodded. “Take your time.”</p><p>“We’ll give you an answer by next Wednesday,” Paul promised. </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry smiled softly just as Lottie returned looking a little tearful. </p><p>“Hey, don’t be upset, darling,” Louis stood to pull his sister in for a cuddle. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lottie sobbed. “I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Ssh, that’s ok, sweetheart, it doesn’t matter,” Louis assured her. </p><p>“I just don’t think I could handle carrying a baby and not get attached,” Lottie told him.</p><p>“That’s ok, love, you don’t need to explain,” Louis dried the tears away and kissed the top of her head. “It’s a big thing to ask of someone. There’s no need to feel bad if you don’t want to do it. We understand.”</p><p>“I just… I wouldn’t be able to go through with it,” Lottie sniffed. “I’d want to keep the baby and that wouldn’t be fair to anyone. I can’t do it for you, Lou, I just can’t. I really wish I could, I’m so sorry. I’ve let you down.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Louis hugged her tight. “You’re not letting anybody down, least of all me ok. Keep your head up, love.”</p><p>“That’s how you should have reacted,” Niall whispered to Gemma who scowled at him and flicked his ear.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On Wednesday evening, Rehana and Paul showed up at Harry and Louis’ house with a baked cake. They thanked them for the honour of considering Rehana as a surrogate. They told them they believed they would make for fantastic parents and they wished them the best of luck. With an endless stream of apologies, the couple told them that their answer was ‘no’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So, getting closer to fully finishing now but still another 2-3 chapters probably...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>My sun-burnt skin is starting to peel a little...</p><p>Yes, it is very important that I share this with you...</p><p>Enjoy the next chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 52</p><p>To Zayn’s intense displeasure, he had found himself roped in to chaperoning a day trip to the zoo. As luck would have it, Liam had woken up little that morning and could not be left unattended or expected to go into work himself. Eager to help out, Harry had managed to get the day off work and spent it playing with little Liam, considering it good practice for when he and Louis would hopefully have a real child of their own. </p><p>The couple had been on the waiting list for over a year now but had yet to have anybody pick them out to be adoptive parents. They tried to remain positive. It was common knowledge that the adoption process could be a long one. But Harry couldn’t deny that it was disheartening and sometimes he would worry that they might never be chosen. He and Louis would make good parents, he was sure of it. They just needed somebody to give them a chance.</p><p>“Come back here you little monster,” Harry called as he chased Liam around the back-garden, the little giggling madly as he managed to snatch away the older sub’s phone. “Being cute doesn’t mean you aren’t in trouble, mister,” he told him as he watched Liam poke his tongue out adorably and tilt his head to the side as he took selfies. “We don’t take phones from grown-ups do we little man?”</p><p>“No,” Liam handed the phone back, glancing down at the ground with a quivering lip, twisting his foot and twiddling with his fingers. </p><p>“Is there something you’d like to say to me little boy?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Sorry ‘Arry,” Liam pouted.</p><p>“Good boy,” Harry approved pinching Liam’s cheek affectionately. “Shall we get you a tasty snack and have some story time?”</p><p>“Yes please,” Liam agreed eagerly bouncing up and down in excitement.</p><p>Smiling fondly, Harry took the littles hand and led him back inside to prepare him a healthy but yummy snack before selecting them a book to read together. </p><p>Recently, little Liam had been coming out more and more frequently, especially if Harry was nearby. They hadn’t discussed it when Liam was in his regular frame of mind, but Harry suspected that his friend slipped into his little headspace to appease Harry’s yearning for a child.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was a Tuesday. Harry spent his day at Princess Park listening to various problems and concerns from a handful of students. He gave them his undivided attention, empathising with them as best as he could and hopefully providing them with useful counsel. It was true that some of the teenagers problems were trivial. Maybe Ashley was the hottest boy at Princess Park as Rosie so claimed. It was undoubtedly mortifying for Rosie that she had tripped over right in front of him. But give it another five years and Rosie probably wouldn’t even remember who Ashley was.</p><p>As for Stephanie Cox, was it a good idea to cut her own hair? No, it was a terrible one. But her hair would grow back soon enough. So Calum Hunt wishes he would have studied a little harder rather than messing around in class so much. Big deal, his grades wouldn’t really matter all that much in the grand scheme of things anyway. Well, yes, Jade Woodhouse, it would be nice if the school had astro turf and indeed it is wonderful you care so much to set up a petition but the reality of the situation is that astro turf simply isn’t in the school’s budget. Oh Sarah Harrison, the other students don’t bully you because you’re a sub, they pick on you because you’re unpleasant and irritating, either change your personality or get used to it.</p><p>After school, Harry entered the classroom where his club gathered for their meetings. On this particular day, they had a few new members to the club. One was an eighteen year old boy who had just been confirmed as a sub, another was a girl who was expected to present as a Dom and a second girl who may as well have had ‘submissive’ written all over her. </p><p>As a group, they helped the newly confirmed sub boy, AJ, come to terms with his new submissive status. </p><p>“I’m not shocked to be a sub,” AJ claimed. “And I’m not embarrassed by it or anything. But having a star on the back of my neck makes the sub thing seem so much more real in a way it wasn’t before. And I know it’s still early days, but already I feel like people treat me differently now that they know I’m definitely a sub.”</p><p>“In what way?” Harry asked curiously. </p><p>“Just… ways,” AJ answered vaguely with a shrug. “Mostly the lads on the Football team. It’s kinda like they’re gentler around me when before they never used to think twice about being rough and tackling me to the ground or something. Even if a guy on my team passes the ball to me I swear they kick it lighter than they used to. I don’t think they mean to do it, but it’s like they’re suddenly treating me as if I’m more fragile just because I’m a sub.”</p><p>Some of the other confirmed subs shared similar stories, a couple of them telling how they had simply talked it out with those who had been treating them differently. Based on the experiences of those in the room, many Doms didn’t actually realise that they were treating their sub friends differently and most were keen to apologise and rectify the issue once made aware of it.</p><p>“Just talk to them AJ,” one of the girls advised. “Communication is key in all kinds of relationships, not just between a Dom and sub couple.”</p><p>The group also spent a lot of time discussing how Sian was expected to present as a Dom and how the prospect of such responsibility was a struggle for her. </p><p>“My mum was an abused sub,” Sian revealed. “My father was awful to her. She could never seem to do anything right for him. It’s like he constantly set her up for failure. He was physically abusive and emotionally abusive. He probably abused her sexually too. I know she used to scream out ‘red’ a lot when I was a kid but I never properly understood what it meant and how wrong it was that he didn’t listen to her. But my step-dad is amazing,” she praised. “He’s someone I really look up to. Not just as a Dom role-model, but as a person in general. But… I guess I’ve always had this worry that if I did turn out to be a Dom, as expected, then I might be like my father rather than my step-dad. People say that those who witness abuse or are abused themselves are more likely to abuse others. I hate the thought that I might turn out like him and hurt and abuse a submissive partner.”</p><p>“You could never, Sian, you’re nothing like that monster,” another girl assured her.</p><p>“I don’t know, I hope not,” Sian said. “And sometimes I worry about it going the other way. Like, what if I’m too gentle as a Dom? What if I don’t discipline a sub appropriately and they have no respect for me and end up physically or emotionally abusing me? There’s always been such a bad stigma around abused Doms. The attitude isn’t as bad towards women as it is men but abused Doms are still looked down on in society and seen as weak or wrong somehow by the majority.”</p><p>“That attitude is changing,” one of the others said. “Right, Mr. Tomlinson?” they looked to Harry.</p><p>“Slowly but surely,” Harry confirmed. “The world is getting there. ‘Justice for Abused Doms’ may not be as high profile a charity as many of the sub-specific ones but more and more awareness is being raised and abused Doms are finally finding their own voice. We all just need to sit up and listen. I like to think that everyone in this room is capable of doing that.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was just a simple concoction of spaghetti and meatballs that Harry and Louis were having for dinner that Tuesday evening. Just another typical Tuesday. Until the phone rang.</p><p>“Baby, who was it?” Louis asked curiously slurping up his spaghetti. “Haz?”</p><p>“We’re getting a baby,” Harry grinned widely. “We’re going to be parents!”</p><p>“You’re joking?” Louis’ eyes lit up as he abandoned his dinner and raced towards Harry, spinning his husband around and pressing multiple kisses to his face and neck.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Their little one wasn’t born yet but they knew they were expecting a baby boy in three months’ time. At first, it was all so exciting and Harry and Louis had a wonderous time decorating the babies room and prowling baby shops together buying all the necessities. Harry spent many evenings engaged in long telephone calls with his mum, or Louis’ mum, or Rehana talking all about babies and the best ways to raise children. Rehana traded horror stories and hilarious tales about her experience with motherhood. His mum recounted humorous tales from his and Gemma’s childhood while Jay talked at length all about a mischievous and sassy baby Louis.</p><p>With one month left until the baby’s due date, Harry’s excitement transferred to overwhelming nerves and fear. </p><p>“What if he doesn’t like me?” Harry worried. “What if I’m a terrible parent? What if I only make him cry and people in the street or in the shops glare at me and talk about what a terrible daddy I must be?”</p><p>“Come on, love, that’s not gonna happen,” Louis tried to reassure him. “This baby is going to adore you. This little boy is going to be the luckiest baby in the world having you as a daddy.”</p><p>“What if I drop him on his head?” Harry panicked. “I’ve always been clumsy.”</p><p>“You won’t, have more confidence in yourself, babe,” Louis encouraged. </p><p>“I can’t do this,” Harry shook his head vehemently. “I can’t do this. I’m going to be terrible. I’ll do everything wrong. I’ll put his nappies on backwards, I’ll make the water too hot or too cold for his baths, I’ll scare him when I sneeze, he won’t like my cooking, he’s gonna hate my cookies and my cupcakes.”</p><p>“Impossible,” Louis stated. “Don’t get worked up, love. I know this is scary. Becoming parents is a really big step and there’s no one right way to do things. We’ll learn together as we go. It’s gonna be fine. We’ll be a happy family, I promise.”</p><p>“What if he grows up to be a Dom and he doesn’t respect me?” Harry fretted. “How am I supposed to discipline a Dom? He won’t recognise my authority. He won’t have respect for subs and it’ll all be my fault.”</p><p>“Ridiculous,” Louis argued. “No child of mine is gonna have a disrespectful attitude towards subs. And we have no idea what this little boy is going to grow up to become. He could be a sub like you. It doesn’t matter. Dom or sub, that kid is going to love you and respect you. You’re a great role model, Haz. That’s why all the kids at Princess Park love you. They all tell me that you’re their favourite member of staff. Not just their favourite Guidance Counsellor, but their favourite member of the faculty. You really make such a wonderful impact on these kids’ lives. Of course you’re going to be amazing with our own little boy.”</p><p>Harry continued to stress and panic, beginning to become hysterical. So Louis tugged harshly on his subs collar, forcing him down to his knees and instructing him to calm. After a few tearful minutes, Harry managed to get his breathing under control. He was still feeling a lot of apprehension about his capabilities of being a good parent but the sense of panic was no longer overwhelming. </p><p>“Come on, love,” Louis moved to sit on the sofa, beckoning Harry with his finger to crawl towards him. “Now,” he took himself out of his pants while Harry kneeled at his feet. “I want you to be a good little bitch for me and keep my dick nice and warm. I don’t want you think about anything else. Just focus on my dick in your pretty whore mouth. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded, grateful for the distraction from his own chaotic thoughts. </p><p>“That’s my good boy,” Louis approved petting Harry’s curls as the sub wrapped his lips around his cock. </p><p>XXX</p><p>With just a week left until their baby was due to come into the world, Harry and Louis were taking the opportunity to really enjoy themselves as a couple, knowing that the baby would be their main priority very soon. </p><p>One evening, they ate out at a posh restaurant, the likes of which they wouldn’t be able to take a baby or young child. The next evening, they went to the pub and enjoyed themselves watching some of the local bands play. The next night they went to the cinema. Every night they engaged in some kind of kinky sex. They had been warned by many that once the baby arrived their sex life would be put on pause for a while as they dealt with exhaustion and adjusted to their new way of living. </p><p>On the Friday, the couple attended the local BDSM Club. They watched a few scenes playing out around them, the pair slowly swelling up in their pants at the variety or erotic displays. Reasoning that they were unlikely to find themselves in any kind of club any time soon, they decided to make the most of it, almost daring one another who could go further and indulge in the most kinky behaviour in the public setting. </p><p>It started tame and simple enough. A kiss here. A grope there. Then clothing was slowly removed and the Dom and sub got more frisky and risqué, fully aware of multiple sets of eyes watching them. Both seemed spurred on by their little audience and clearly neither were prepared to back down. </p><p>So it was that Harry was naked on all fours, moaning obscenely as Louis spanked his ass while fucking into him, Harry’s poor neglected cock trapped in a cage, some of the people watching them flicking and tweaking the clamps at Harry’s nipples. </p><p>“You wanna let me really humiliate you in front of all these people, baby?” Louis asked, pulling Harry’s head up by his collar to growl the words into his ear. The sub whimpered and gave a nod. “Yeah?” Louis checked. “You gonna let these strangers spit on you?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed breathlessly. </p><p>“Ask them to then,” Louis challenged roughly shoving Harry away so he was back on his hands and knees. “Be polite,” he added with a swat to Harry’s rear. </p><p>“Will somebody please spit on me?” Harry asked being sure to project his voice. He gasped in shock as he received three mouthfuls of spit to his face at once, soon followed up by some others spitting over his back and on his ass, the saliva dribbling down his crack. “Thank you for… nrgh,” Harry panted as Louis gave a particularly hard thrust. “Thank you for participating in my humiliation.”</p><p>“Think you can handle more, bitch?” Louis asked pulling Harry up again, one hand tracing his submissive collar.</p><p>“Please, Sir, I can take it,” Harry agreed as Louis also spat on his face, rubbing the mixture of saliva all over his skin.</p><p>“You gonna be my little piss-whore?” Louis nibbled at his earlobe and Harry grunted. “Yeah, you gonna beg these people to piss all over your beautiful needy-bitch body?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry accepted, his aching dick throbbing uselessly in its cage.</p><p>“Go on then,” Louis encouraged giving him a quick and messy kiss.</p><p>“I want to be a good little piss-whore for my Dom,” Harry claimed. “Please piss all over me,” he begged. “Thank you, Sir, thank you for letting me be a piss-whore,” he said gratefully as he felt a stream of piss running done his spine. “Thank you, Mistress,” he whined as a Dom woman straddled the back of his neck and urinated on him.</p><p>“Eyes closed, mouth open,” Louis commanded grabbing a fistful of Harry’s curls and pulling his head up so another Dom could release a stream of piss over Harry’s face and in his mouth. “That’s it, that’s my good boy, take it,” Louis praised. “What do you think?” Louis asked their little crowd of spectators. “Has my bitch earned the right to cum? Should I let his pretty cock out of the cage?”</p><p>Harry had to endure a lot more fingering, spanking and being fucked with various vibrating toys before the crowd was satisfied with his humiliation. The cock-cage was removed and almost as soon as Louis touched his penis he came, his Dom wiping the sticky substance all over his piss and spit covered face.</p><p>“Such a perfect little bitch,” Louis praised. “So proud of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir,” Harry sighed hardly feeling like he was there at all.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby, I’ve got you,” Louis assured.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Their baby boy arrived a few days late. But he was so beautiful and so perfect, all six pounds and five ounces of him. Harry felt love for him immediately. As soon as the baby was placed in his arms he just knew this little boy was meant to be theirs. He felt a connection straight away, eyes wide with wonder and happiness as the tiny human clutched one of his fingers. </p><p>“Have you decided on a name?” the nurse asked with a polite smile. </p><p>“Yeah, his name is Larry,” Louis confirmed gazing fondly at his husband while counting their new-born son’s tiny toes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Yep, still dragging this out...</p><p>And yeah, the baby name was so cheesy, I'm not even sorry...</p><p>Hope you like it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody...</p><p>Hope you're all doing well and staying safe...</p><p>Here's another little chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 53</p><p>To celebrate the arrival of their baby boy, Harry and Louis hosted a party at their home. They had a BBQ going out in the back-garden as well as plenty of nibbles and baked goods placed around the living-room, dining-room and kitchen. They put some music on, nothing too loud, and people sat inside and out in the garden, all happily mingling and cooing over baby Larry. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m a Grandma,” Anne grinned as she gazed down adoringly at the new-born. “He’s so tiny,” she cooed. “He looks a lot like you, Louis,” she said. “I know that’s not actually possible,” she acknowledged. “But… he does.”</p><p>“It’s the eyes,” Harry claimed. “That beautiful blue colour. There’s something about the nose too,” he nudged his husbands nose affectionately with his own. </p><p>“Maybe,” Louis shrugged. “He’s beautiful either way. Aren’t you little lad?” he asked leaning in to press a kiss to his son’s cheek.</p><p>“I just love him so much,” Harry said excitedly. “I can’t even explain it.”</p><p>“Oh the little ones do melt your heart,” Jay commented coming over and holding her arms out so she could have a cuddle. “Hello there, beautiful boy,” she greeted. “Oh, Lou, I remember when you were this little.”</p><p>Things continued on in much the same manner, everybody eager to hold the baby and gush over how cute he was. The guests that were parents themselves all shared their best parenting tips. Those without children of their own all seemed to make the same joke about how the best thing about babies was being able to hand them back as soon as they started crying. After Gemma had taken her turn doting on her new baby nephew, Niall held his arms out, looking rather intimated as Larry was placed in his arms. </p><p>“It moved,” Niall said in a panicked tone.</p><p>“Relax, don’t scare him,” Gemma spoke in a hushed tone.</p><p>“I think it’s pooping,” Niall looked incredibly uncomfortable with the baby.</p><p>“He, not ‘it’,” Gemma chided him.</p><p>“Seriously, Gem, I think he’s pooping,” Niall looked like it was taking him a great deal of effort and self-control not to just drop the baby boy on the floor. </p><p>“So change his nappy then,” Gemma replied calmly. </p><p>“Harry,” Niall whined helplessly as Larry began to cry and fuss in the Irishman’s arms.</p><p>“Ssh, ssh, it’s ok, beautiful boy, it’s ok,” Harry soothed taking Larry from his friend. “Oh dear, is Uncle Niall being silly? Is he… is Uncle Niall being silly? Come on, gorgeous, let’s give you a nice clean bottom. Will that be good? Yeah, yes it will.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>It proved to be exhausting being a parent but rewarding just the same. Harry and Louis found themselves loving Larry more and more each day. True, the tears were difficult to witness and changing nappies certainly wasn’t pleasant, but the sheer joy of holding the baby boy in their arms was enough to make it all worth it.</p><p>“I can’t believe how much I love him,” Harry whispered as he and Louis stood over Larry’s cot, watching him sleep, one tiny hand clinging to his knitted blanket. </p><p>“I know, it’s fascinating,” Louis remarked keeping his voice low. “I could just watch him for hours.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>For a while, the sexual aspect of their relationship did very much take a backseat. The couple were still intimate, always kissing, cuddling and exchanging ‘I love you’s’. But with Larry to look after, the two new parents just couldn’t seem to find the time to enjoy one another’s bodies in the way that they used to. Not that they really had the energy to do so. Any time Larr was napping they took the opportunity to nap too. Overall, they thought it better to be as well-rested as possible so that they could be fully attentive when taking care of Larry when he was awake. </p><p>Even when Louis went back to work after his short paternity leave the man still found himself feeling tired regularly. Being at home with Larry, Harry felt tired constantly but so alert at the same time. His life had become a routine of nappies, formula, baby talk and cuddles. It was shocking how tiring being a daddy was, especially considering Larry couldn’t even crawl or run around yet. He most just stared about the room as best as he could, content to make cute little noises to himself and dribble down his own chin. There was nothing Harry liked more than to cuddle with him while some baby friendly programmes played on the T.V.</p><p>“Hello,” Louis greeted gently as he returned home from a day’s work at Princess Park. “How are my two beautiful boys?”</p><p>“We’re ok, aren’t we babes?” Harry said as he handed Larry over to Louis, smiling fondly as his husband cooed over their little boy. “Fancy some pasta for dinner tonight?”</p><p>“Sure,” Louis agreed. “You want me to cook?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly, you’ve been at work all day,” Harry told him. “Besides, I’m the better cook. And if I do the cooking you have to do the washing up,” he declared smugly.</p><p>“So devious,” Louis teased and Harry smiled innocently as he gave a cheeky pinch to Louis’ bum as he headed to the kitchen. “Your daddy is a menace,” Louis told Larry. “Do you think papa should give him a kinky little spanking tonight? Should I? Should I give daddy a spanking? You hear that, love?” he called to Harry. “Larry here thinks I ought to give your sexy bottom a spanking tonight.”</p><p>“Well you know me, babe, I rarely say ‘no’ to something kinky,” Harry called back and Louis laughed.</p><p>“You’re gonna be a good boy tonight aren’t you, Larry?” Louis asked. “You’re gonna have a nice long sleep and let daddy and papa have some rude time together, isn’t that right, mate?”</p><p>Larry dribbled down himself by way of a response.</p><p>XXX</p><p>As it happened, Larry slept the whole night through. In their own bedroom, Louis (still fully clothed) stripped Harry off and arranged the younger man over his lap. He helped himself to a generous squeeze of Harry’s arse, finger dipping into his crack, before landing some light playful spanks. The attention to his rear made Harry giggle and Louis couldn’t help but dip down and press a kiss to his butt-cheek, giving a quick little nip.</p><p>“Ouch, Lou,” Harry complained though he laughed as his Dom treated him to several more playful spanks. “Missed this so much,” Harry admitted with a groan.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s been a little while,” Louis acknowledged. “We’re gonna have to put in more effort. Maybe have a routine Spanking Saturday and a Use-Harry-Like-A-Whore-Wednesdays.”</p><p>“I’m not saying ‘no’,” Harry replied pointedly. </p><p>“Of course you’re not. I bet you’ve been gagging to have your slut-ass filled with my big Dom dick, haven’t you bitch?” Louis grinned. </p><p>“Mmm, yes, Sir,” Harry moaned wiggling his spanked butt enticingly. “Fuck me, please,” he begged. “Quickly… before I fall asleep.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, love, I’ll take good care of you,” Louis promised already reaching for the lube. “Gonna wreck your pretty little fuck-hole.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Somehow, Larry was nearing age two and the boy was walking around, full of laughter as he waved to people in the street, always excited when somebody waved back to him. His speech was limited but his daddy and papa had learned to speak the language of ‘Larry’ and could typically guess what he wanted. Of course, he had a few words in his vocabulary. He was particularly fond of happily declaring ‘yay’ whenever he did something that could be considered naughty. He could say ‘daddy’ and ‘papa’ as well as ‘hi’ and ‘by’. He also frequently used the word ‘cheese’. Sometimes, he genuinely meant cheese. Other times he was actually asking for juice or toast. It was all about the way he said it. To most, there was no difference in his pronunciation, but Harry and Louis could always tell.</p><p>“He’s getting so big,” Zayn remarked to Louis as Larry made his way around the playpark.</p><p>Liam was supervising him (obviously not in a little headspace) while Harry was moving around taking photos from every angle as Larry enjoyed the swing, the slide and crawling through the tunnel, Liam right behind him making the infant shriek and giggle as he claimed he was going to ‘get’ him. </p><p>“I’m gonna get ya,” Liam teased. “I’m gonna get ya,” he made the boy laugh some more as he pretended to hurry after him, always letting Larry get away at the last second. </p><p>“You and Liam ever think about it?” Louis asked Zayn gesturing to Larry.</p><p>“What, kidnapping your baby?” Zayn joked.</p><p>“Fuck off,” Louis swore. “Having kids of your own. Is that something the two of you have planned?”</p><p>“We’ve talked about it but…” he shrugged unsure what to say. “Not right now. We’re not saying ‘never’ but… Liam’s not ready for it.”</p><p>“How come? He’s great with Larry,” Louis said.</p><p>“I know,” Zayn nodded his agreement. “And I’ve told him he’d be a wonderful dad. But he’s too paranoid that he’ll be left alone with the baby and then he’ll slip into little headspace. Honestly, I can’t deny that it’s a thought that scares me too sometimes.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Louis acknowledged sympathetically. </p><p>“Daddy… daddy!” Larry called waving enthusiastically. </p><p>“Alright mate,” Louis called back. “Ooh, good spinning,” he applauded as Larry spun around before clinging to Liam’s legs to support himself when he became dizzy. </p><p>“He’s too cute, man,” Zayn grinned and Louis beamed with pride.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The first day of school brought a lot of tears and a near tantrum about not wanting to go. And that was from Harry. Louis had to tug harshly on his collar and land three hard swats to his backside to calm him down. Luckily, Larry was much more compliant, eager and excited to embark on the new adventure of attending school.</p><p>“Keep it together,” Louis spoke gently in Harry’s ear as they watched their son line up with the other students. “He’s going to be fine. He’s happy, he’s safe and he’s going to make friends right away. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“I miss him so much already,” Harry complained giving a final wave and blowing a kiss before Larry disappeared from their view. “Are you sure we can’t just wait a year or two before sending him to school?”</p><p>“The school environment will be good for him,” Louis insisted. “We can’t keep him on a tight leash forever. You on a leash however… that’s something I’m happy to do,” he smirked.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing,” Harry accused.</p><p>“Oh?” Louis responded. “What’s that, love?”</p><p>“You’re trying to be kinky and make me horny so that I won’t worry about Larry’s first day at school,” Harry stated.</p><p>“Brains as well as beauty, hey,” Louis grinned. “Come on, we’ve got the rest of the day to ourselves. Let me take you to brunch. We haven’t eaten out together just the two of us for ages.”</p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed allowing his husband to guide him back to the car. “So, um… about the leash?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>“Right here, bitch,” Louis smirked already pulling it out of the glove compartment and clipping it to his subs collar. “Now, until three o’clock you are just my sub. You’re not daddy. Don’t worry about Larry, don’t stress about work, don’t think about the possibility of being poisoned when we have dinner with Niall and Gemma this weekend. Just be my good boy, yeah? Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be a good little sub for me?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded and Louis placed a hand between his legs and gave a squeeze of approval before driving them away.</p><p>XXX</p><p>At age eight, Louis and Larry were engaged in a furious debate over a helping of carrots. </p><p>“Larry Tomlinson, sit back down and eat your carrots now!” Louis demanded.</p><p>“No, I don’t like carrots and I don’t like you!” Larry sassed. </p><p>“You’d better drop that attitude, little lad,” Louis warned him sternly. “I’ll not tell you again. Sit down and eat your carrots please.”</p><p>“Carrots are gross, I’m not eating them,” Larry insisted with a stomp of his foot for emphasis. “You’re just being mean.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ve had enough of you,” Louis claimed. “Go to your room, no dessert for you tonight.”</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Larry argued. “It’s not my fault carrots are orange and disgusting. I told you I didn’t like them but you made daddy cook them anyway. That’s very mean papa.”</p><p>“Larry, sweetie, papa just wants you to eat your carrots so that you’ll be big and strong,” Harry told him gently.</p><p>“But daddy,” Larry whined running to Harry and clambering on him. “It’s not fair. If papa tried to make you do something you said you didn’t like it wouldn’t be ok. You’d say ‘red’ and then he’d have to stop. Well I think carrots are ‘red’. Red, red, red, red, RED!”</p><p>“That’s not quite how it works, darling,” Harry told him. “And use your indoor voice please.”</p><p>“Fine,” Larry signed. “But I really don’t want to eat the carrots. They taste gross, daddy. It isn’t fair. I think we should put papa in time out for trying to make me eat yucky carrots.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help it, he laughed. An irritated Louis left the room to calm down. </p><p>The evening continued on. Larry didn’t have to eat the carrots and he managed to earn himself some dessert after all. After he went to bed, Harry and Louis cuddled on the sofa together watching some of their guilty-pleasure T.V.</p><p>“So what do you reckon?” Harry asked curiously. “Is our Larry gonna be a Dom or a sub?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>So, is Larry going to be a Dom or a sub...?</p><p>Anyway, I'll finish the story soon I swear...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody...</p><p>Welcome to the next chapter...</p><p>Little Larry is growing up...</p><p>I haven't had much chance for writing recently...</p><p>My baby boy has been a bit poorly (NOT covid, just normal illness, nothing serious, but it makes for a sad baby who needs a lot of attention and cuddles)</p><p>Hope you like the chapter...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 54</p><p>“We have a teenager,” Louis pointed out to his husband on the morning of their son’s thirteenth birthday. “How the hell do we have a teenager? I’m sure it was only yesterday we had a tiny little baby.”</p><p>“Babies grow up, Lou,” Harry replied leading the way to Larry’s bedroom carrying a breakfast tray. “We always knew this day would come. Larry, happy birthday, mate,” he called through the door.</p><p>“Is it safe to come in, lad?” Louis asked.</p><p>Both Harry and Louis had walked in on Larry masturbating on more than one occasion. Poor Larry had also been unfortunate enough to witness his parents in compromising positions once or twice. As a family, they had a silent agreement not to talk about it but had wisely taken to checking the coast was clear before entering the bedrooms or bathroom unexpectedly. </p><p>“Come in,” Larry called groggily and Louis stepped inside first with a wide smile.</p><p>“Morning birthday boy,” Louis greeted. “How does it feel to be a teenager?”</p><p>“I feel hungrier than normal,” Larry claimed.</p><p>“Good to hear,” Harry presented the breakfast tray. “I went all out and made all your favourites.”</p><p>“Cheers, dad, you’re the best,” Larry told him already stuffing bacon and pancakes into his mouth. </p><p>After breakfast, Harry’s parents, Gemma and Niall turned up to wish Larry a happy birthday and shower him with gifts. Anne was very misty-eyed as she gave her grandson a hug.</p><p>“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown up,” Anne cupped his face in her hands as she surveyed him fondly. “And you’re so tall now. You’re so much like your dad, I can hardly believe it.”</p><p>“Um… she knows I’m adopted right?” Larry joked.</p><p>After the pleasant visit from Harry’s side of the family, Louis drove his husband and son into town. They shopped around, spoiling Larry a little bit more than necessary in honour of his thirteenth birthday. They let Larry pick where he wanted to eat for lunch before they headed back home where Louis’ side of the family were just arriving to visit with Larry.</p><p>“Nana Jay,” Larry beamed scrambling out of the car and hurrying to meet her in a long tight hug.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, darling,” Jay kissed his cheek before moving to greet Louis and Harry in a similar fashion. </p><p>Taking out his keys, Louis unlocked the front door and stood back to let everybody in. The house was soon full of noise and people as all of Louis’ siblings and their children made themselves comfortable. </p><p>Later on in the evening, after Louis’ family had gone, a few of Larry’s close friends came over to order pizza and spend the night. Allowing their son and his friends free reign of the living-room, Harry and Louis left them to it, venturing upstairs to their bedroom and cuddling together in bed with the T.V on. </p><p>“Thirteen already,” Louis mused. “It’s crazy. Must mean we’re getting old.”</p><p>“But you’ll always be older,” Harry pointed out smugly.</p><p>“Alright, cheeky bitch,” Louis grinned running his hand down Harry’s back and cupping the sub’s arse, one finger trailing the crease of his crack. “What do you suppose they’re getting up to downstairs?”</p><p>“Same kind of stuff we did when we were thirteen I guess?” Harry shrugged. “For my thirteenth birthday I had Liam and Niall spend the night. We watched a movie, ate junk food, talked shit about teachers we didn’t like, made a few prank calls. We talked about being subs when we turned eighteen and what kind of kinks we might be into. Liam was quite shy about it, blushing over pretty much everything and insisting he’d never do so many things. Niall seemed quite eager to try most things back then. It’s actually amazing how much he calmed down by the time he got together with Gem. The Niall we know and love today is actually a prude in comparison to all the things thirteen-year-old Nialler claimed he was down to experience.”</p><p>“What about you, babe, were you a horny little fucker back then?” Louis asked circling his husband’s rim with a dry finger.</p><p>“I couldn’t wait to be a sub,” Harry replied with a small sigh, shifting slightly to better enjoy the older male’s ministrations. “I felt so desperate to be on my knees for someone. It’s actually probably a good thing most people assumed I would be a Dom. Thinking back on it all, I could have probably been taken advantage of pretty easily. I’d have probably done anything to please a Dom and I was so innocent and naïve I’d have probably thought I was being a bad sub if I ever said ‘red’ or ‘yellow’ for anything. My instincts about being a sub might have been correct, but my idea about how a Dom and sub relationship dynamic should work was just so wrong. Unhealthy even. I’m not even sure why. My mum and dad always had a healthy and respectful relationship and it’s not like I was watching a lot of porn to give me the wrong impression about things.”</p><p>“None of us really have a proper grasp on the whole Dom and sub thing when we’re that age,” Louis reasoned. “We believe we do at the time but thirteen is way too young to be seriously delving into that kind of stuff. Even at age eighteen most people aren’t ready.”</p><p>“How did you spend your thirteenth birthday?” Harry asked. </p><p>“It was just a little family thing,” Louis shrugged pulling his finger away from Harry’s hole and groping his butt-cheek. “Christmas Eve never was great on the birthday front unfortunately. I mean, I always had a nice day and everything but there weren’t many options to do anything particularly special or exciting. But for Zayn’s thirteenth birthday, we managed to get our hands on some beers and we watched some insanely dirty porn movies that gave us nightmares for a solid week. We smoked weed for the first time too.”</p><p>“Very rebellious,” Harry commented. “You two were quite the little shits really.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose we were… fuck,” Louis sat upright, pulling his hands away from his subs body. “You don’t think Larry’s getting up to anything outrageous like that?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Harry dismissed. “He’s our baby. He wouldn’t even consider doing anything like that, especially not with us upstairs. Besides, he’s only thirteen.”</p><p>“I was only thirteen,” Louis pointed out moving off the bed. “I’m checking on them.”</p><p>“What, Lou, no,” Harry objected. “It’s his birthday. Let him enjoy himself with his friends. Don’t make a scene and embarrass him. We need to trust him to be responsible. Honestly, there is no way our son is downstairs smoking marijuana or watching porn.”</p><p>“I have to check, for my own peace of mind,” Louis insisted. “Don’t worry, love, I won’t make a scene. I’ll just make us some tea. Nothing suspicious about that. I’ll play it cool.”</p><p>Less than a minute later, Louis was shouting angrily. Harry flinched at the tone. It was very much Louis’ angry teacher voice, not to be confused with his disappointed Dom or outraged Papa-Bear tone. For some reason, the angry teacher voice was always the scariest. Harry had never had it directed at himself but he’d witnessed a fellow student or two be reduced to tears when Mr. Tomlinson got that angry with them. Hurrying downstairs, Harry went to see what all the fuss was about and play the role of mediator. </p><p>Rushing into the living-room, he couldn’t help but flinch again as he saw just how furious his husband looked. Shifting his gaze, he saw that Larry looked beyond mortified while his friends cowered behind him looking terrified and close to tears.</p><p>“Ok, let’s all just calm down,” Harry advised daring to step closer to Louis and place a hand on the man’s shoulder. </p><p>“Calm down?” Louis retorted brashly as he shrugged Harry’s arm off. “I just caught that little twat sucking my son’s dick and you expect me to calm down?”</p><p>“I’m very sorry, Mr. Tomlinson,” James said, eyes on the floor as he stood behind Larry, cheeks as red as a tomato. “Please don’t tell my parents,” he begged. </p><p>“It’s alright, James,” Harry assured while Louis scoffed looking very much like he wanted to throw a punch or two. Harry placed his hand back on Louis’ shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. “You need to calm down, babe,” he said seriously. “Can you go and make us some tea please… Louis, please,” Harry said in a firmer tone.</p><p>Quietly, Louis left the living-room to make some tea. The Dom opted to walk out backwards, glaring harshly at James as he did so. </p><p>“Ok,” Harry ruffled his curls awkwardly, looking around at various parts of the room as he tried to figure out what to do about the situation. “Ok, James, are you ok, mate?” he asked. “Was everything that was happening consensual?”</p><p>“What? Of course it was consensual,” Larry looked highly affronted that his dad felt it necessary to ask such a question. </p><p>“I need to hear it from James,” Harry replied calmly as Larry huffed, suddenly finding his fingernails to be of great interest.</p><p>“We were just mucking around,” James said sheepishly. “Tyler dared us to.”</p><p>“It was only a joke,” Tyler retaliated defensively. “I didn’t think you’d actually go for it.”</p><p>“Boys, I don’t care if it was a dare or not,” Harry interrupted them before they could squabble any further. “I need to know if it was consensual.”</p><p>“Yeah, I consented,” James confirmed. </p><p>“Larry?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Well obviously,” Larry rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna turn down an offer to have my dick sucked was I?”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Harry cringed. “You don’t need to be so blunt and vulgar. Look… I understand that you may be curious about your sexuality and your own bodies and… sex in general,” he forced himself to make eye-contact with the three teenagers. He’d had all kinds of sex talks with countless students in his time as Guidance Counsellor at Princess Park. Having such a discussion with his own thirteen-year-old son was far more difficult than his previous work could have ever prepared him for. “But you’re only thirteen. That is far too young to be experimenting with such things. What would have happened if your Papa hadn’t come down when he did? Would it have stopped at a blow-job?”</p><p>“Dad, please,” Larry slapped his hands over his ears. </p><p>“Larry, come on,” Harry sighed stepping forward and forcing the teenagers hands away. “I know this is embarrassing. It’s an awkward conversation for me too, mate. But this is a discussion we need to have. Sit down,” he indicated to the sofa and the three teenagers shuffled over, Tyler sitting in the middle as Larry and James were currently too embarrassed to look at one another. “Would your little game of ‘Truth or Dare’ stopped at a blow-job?” Harry repeated. “Or would you have pushed one another further? Would your Papa and I have come downstairs to find one of you bleeding from his anus? Would we have had to take one of you to the hospital and explained to James and Tyler’s parents what had happened?”</p><p>“Of course not, we’re not stupid,” Larry insisted. “We were just messing around. It was a blow-job. It’s not a big deal, it wasn’t hurting anyone. We weren’t gonna start shagging each other.”</p><p>“And we’ve had sex education,” Tyler added. “We know we’re supposed to use condoms.”</p><p>“Well doesn’t that make you an expert?” Louis asked sarcastically finally returning with a tray laden with five cups of tea. </p><p>“Papa, please, leave it alone,” Larry whined. “We’re sorry ok.”</p><p>“No, it is not ok,” Louis snapped at him. The teacher folded his arms across his chest, pacing up and down in front of the three mortified teenagers. “You’re only thirteen. You still have super-heroes on your bloody pyjamas,” he pointed out. “You’re not old enough, mature enough or educated enough to be doing the shit you were trying to do.”</p><p>“I bet you did worse at thirteen,” Larry accused. </p><p>“Excuse me, sonny-boy, I never put my dick in a friend’s mouth when I was thirteen, nor did I wrap my lips around a mate’s cock,” Louis retaliated. “Your kids, you shouldn’t even be thinking about sex. Is this the first time something like this has happened? Or have you all thrown yourselves around like you don’t matter?”</p><p>“It’s the first time ok,” Larry blushed. “We’re really sorry. Can we just go to bed now?”</p><p>“And what exactly are you planning on doing in the bedroom together?” Louis demanded to know.</p><p>“Nothing,” Larry huffed. “Dad, please, make him stop.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, lads, am I embarrassing you?” Louis asked sardonically. “Well, perhaps the fact that you’re so embarrassed shows you that what you’ve done is something to be ashamed of.”</p><p>“Louis, stay calm, please,” Harry said gently as Louis’ voice started to rise. “It’s perfectly natural to be curious,” Harry told the teenagers. “But it is not at all responsible or appropriate to be experimenting sexually so soon. There’s a reason the Dom and sub mark don’t appear until you’re eighteen. People just aren’t ready to truly understand everything that sex has to offer before they turn eighteen. If the situation hadn’t been interrupted and stopped who knows what might have happened tonight? One of you could have ended up seriously injured?”</p><p>“Bloody hell, we wouldn’t have hurt each other,” Larry complained in a defensive tone.</p><p>“Not intentionally, I know,” Harry replied. “But accidents happen. Especially among young people who don’t fully understand what they’re doing.”</p><p>“We’ve had sex education,” Tyler repeated.</p><p>“No, you’ve had basic sex education,” Louis corrected him. “You’ve been taught the truth about where babies come from and been made aware of the risks of sexually transmitted infections. You know the penis is supposed to be inserted into the vagina or the anus but that’s about it. You know none of the finer details.”</p><p>“We know about condoms,” Tyler said sheepishly and Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>“There’s more to safe sex than just condoms, Tyler,” Harry told him gently. “Lube for instance. Stretching.”</p><p>“Stretching? Like we would for Gym class?” James looked confused. </p><p>“See, they’re children, they don’t know anything,” Louis sighed dramatically still pacing up and down. </p><p>“Sex, in its basic form, is the penis penetrating the vagina or the anus,” Harry explained patiently. “But you can’t just shove it right in. You could really hurt somebody that way. A girl’s vagina will self-lubricate when she’s aroused which helps things along, but asshole’s don’t self-lubricate. For safe sex, you need lube and you need to prepare a partner first. By stretching, I mean inserting a single finger to help loosen your partner up, then add a second finger, maybe a third before you even think about using toys or the penis.”</p><p>“Can we please stop talking about sex?” Larry pleaded. “At this point I’m pretty sure I want to stay a virgin forever.”</p><p>“Now that’s a smart plan, I approve of that,” Louis supported and Harry shook his head at him.</p><p>“I know this situation was embarrassing for everybody,” Harry said. “I’m sorry. Let’s just move on from this and not have a repeat of it anytime soon. It’s natural to think about this stuff and we’re always here if you have questions, but trust me, boys, you’re too young to be actively doing such things. I hope you’ll wait a good few years before you consider engaging in such activities again. Now, drink your tea and head to bed when you’re ready. Goodnight, lads, come on, Lou,” he dragged his husband away.</p><p>“I don’t like James,” Louis stated as they got under the covers. </p><p>“Give it a rest, love,” Harry sighed. “Nobody got hurt.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have been lapping at my little boy’s dick like that,” Louis complained. </p><p>“Larry shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place,” Harry pointed out. “But they’re suitably embarrassed and they’re sorry. Let’s just forget about it and go to sleep.”</p><p>“You didn’t see what I saw,” Louis grumbled. </p><p>“Well at least he wasn’t drinking alcohol, watching porn or smoking any illegal substances,” Harry reasoned. “It could have been a lot worse. Be grateful it wasn’t. Anyway, it’s looking increasingly likely that our little Larry is going to be a Dom.”</p><p>“Yeah… I guess,” Louis replied slowly. “I didn’t think of it like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Shouldn't be too many chapters left...</p><p>Let me know what you think...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>Hope all is well...</p><p>So, there will definitely be 2 more chapters after this one...</p><p>Possibly a 3rd, depending how the 2nd chapter ends...</p><p>But yeah, we're getting endgame... finally...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 55</p><p>After the thirteenth birthday incident, poor James wasn’t brave enough to enter the Tomlinson house for another two and a half years. By the time he was re-entering the house, it was as Larry’s boyfriend. Harry had suspected the couple were in a relationship for some time, purely based on some of the little comments Larry would make when discussing his day, and the way his eyes always shone just a little brighter whenever he mentioned James’ name. As for Louis, he hadn’t anticipated his fifteen-and-a-half year old son announcing plans to bring his boyfriend over for dinner. </p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Louis hissed to Harry as he helped his husband in the kitchen, doing his best to follow Harry’s instructions. “He’s far too young to be dating. I should just go out there and tell him romance and sexual relations of any kind is strictly forbidden until he’s forty-five.”</p><p>“The only thing ridiculous about this situation is you,” Harry replied. “Larry’s growing up. It’s not the end of the world, babe. Honestly, you’re acting just like you did any time your sisters introduced a new partner. Being all overprotective, trying to intimidate everyone. You need to lighten up.”</p><p>“What I need is for Larry to stay an innocent child forever,” Louis pouted.</p><p>“How about I just give you a blow-job before bed?” Harry offered. </p><p>“I suppose that might make me feel better,” Louis replied, his frown slowly morphing into a smile.</p><p>“Can you add some paprika please, just a couple of pinches?” Harry asked handing Louis the pot from the spice rack. “Now, remember, no scary big Dom-daddy-teacher behaviour when James gets here. Make him feel welcome. You never know, he might become our son-in-law one day.”</p><p>“Oh please, they’re just kids,” Louis rolled his eyes. “What kind of idiot ends up marrying their first ever boyfriend?”</p><p>“An idiot like me,” Harry reminded him. “And I wasn’t that much older than Larry when I fell in love with you. Just be nice to James. It will mean so much to both him and Larry. I remember how nervous I was meeting your family for the first time. I would have been absolutely mortified if they all tried scaring me or deliberately went out of their way to make me feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll play nice,” Louis sighed. “I suppose James isn’t too bad. He’s still a virgin, right?”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure they both are, don’t worry,” Harry assured. “That’ll be them,” he said hearing the jangling of keys at the front door. “Leave this to me,” he lightly shoved Louis out of the way so he could take over the cooking. “Go and say hello to them, be charming and offer them both a drink. Go on.”</p><p>“Alright, bossy,” Louis landed a playful swat to the sub’s rear before heading to the hallway to face the two teenagers. “Hi there, lads, cold outside?”</p><p>“Just a little,” Larry responded giving James’ fingers a comforting squeeze. “Um, you remember James, right?” he asked. “James, you remember my Papa?”</p><p>“Of course,” James answered shyly, his eyes low on the ground. “Thank you for having me over, Mr. Tomlinson.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure,” Louis commented noticing how Larry gave James’ neck a little squeeze, right where a sub mark might appear at the age of eighteen. “Looks like you’ve grown up a bit. Almost hard to believe you’re the same little boy who was sucking my kid’s cock a couple of years ago.”</p><p>“Papa,” Larry growled in warning, wrapping a protective arm around a blushing James. He shot the older man a very unimpressed look, his stance and expression a perfect mimic of Harry’s whenever the sub was truly frustrated with Louis. </p><p>“Relax, I’m only teasing,” Louis said. “You can take a joke can’t you, James? Let me get you boys a drink. What do you want? Tea, squash, coke?”</p><p>“Dad said he was gonna pick up some pink lemonade for us,” Larry replied. </p><p>“Alright, coming up,” Louis said. “Now don’t stand there in the hallway, come on, come in.”</p><p>“How’s it going?” Harry asked as Louis re-entered the kitchen. </p><p>“It’s fine, I’m on my best behaviour,” Louis claimed grabbing a couple of clean glasses while Harry was plating up. “Larry said something about pink lemonade.”</p><p>“Top row of the fridge,” Harry informed him adding some mixed vegetables to each plate. </p><p>“You want some?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Water’s fine,” Harry replied distractedly. “Larry, love, can you help me bring the plates out please?”</p><p>“Coming, dad,” Larry called. “Looks delicious,” he complimented and Harry grinned.</p><p>“Of course it does, your dad is the world’s best cook,” Louis boasted carefully gathering the drinks in his hands and carrying them out to the dining room where a bashful James was already seated.</p><p>“Is he behaving?” Harry asked picking up two plates while Larry picked up the other two. </p><p>“He mentioned what happened on my thirteenth birthday party,” Larry sighed. “But he hasn’t been too bad. You should probably refuse to kiss him for a week though.”</p><p>“Why just refuse kisses?” Harry asked confused.</p><p>“Because I like to pretend you’re too old to still have sex,” Larry answered. “You’re my parents and it’s gross to think about.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Harry replied knowing that he certainly didn’t like to think of his own parents having an active sex life. “Hello James,” he greeted as he and Larry carefully set down the plates. “It’s so lovely to see you again. How’ve you been?”</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Tomlinson, I’m good thank you,” James answered.</p><p>“Call me Harry,” the curly-haired man insisted as they all picked up their knives and forks. “Larry tells me you’re on the school Hockey team?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” James smiled. “I can’t run around a pitch after a football like Larry can, but put a hockey stick in my hand and I feel like I can run forever.”</p><p>“James is easily the team’s best player,” Larry bragged.</p><p>“I’m not that good,” James shrugged modestly. “I just train hard and try to enjoy the game as much as I can.”</p><p>“He’s the only reason the team won the last four competitive games,” Larry insisted. “Kids at school haven’t shown much interest in the Hockey team before. Not in the same way people get excited about Football. But with James on the team the Hockey matches actually draw a pretty decent crowd and people talk about the games the day after. And James successfully campaigned to allow boys and girls to play on the same team.”</p><p>“Is that right?” Harry asked with interest. “What made you want to do that?” he asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“Well at the start of the school year there weren’t enough girls signed up to make their own team,” James explained. “But I’m friends with some of the girls who really wanted to play and they’re really good. Just as good as the boys. They couldn’t have their own team so I thought they should at least have the chance to join ours. Mr. Oliver and Miss Jenkins decided to have everybody demonstrate a variety of different skills required to play and marked us all on different things. You know, speed, stamina, control of the ball, passing the ball, blocking attacks from opponents. They picked the team based on which individuals scored highest for each little skill test. Those who weren’t picked were still invited to join in with team practices and act as reserves. Every month Mr. Oliver and Miss Jenkins put us all through the tests and mark us again so there has been slight changes to who’s on the team and who are reserves. I know it’s disappointing that we can’t have everybody play but I think they’re doing it the fairest way they can.”</p><p>“And all because of you,” Larry claimed proudly and James smiled coyly as he cut up his dinner. </p><p>“That’s definitely something to be proud of,” Louis commented doing his best to be nice. “Do you do any other school clubs?”</p><p>“Not really,” James answered. “I did join the school choir for a little while but it turns out I’m tone-deaf. I play piano quite well though and I’m learning guitar. I did want to have a go at learning the drums but it’s so loud I make myself jump and flinch each time I hit the kit.”</p><p>“You’re adorable,” Larry stated, surveying the other boy with a fond look, not unlike how Louis would often gaze at Harry. </p><p>“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Louis began. “Exactly how long have you two been together?”</p><p>“Um, well, not too long really,” Larry shrugged trying to act casual. “It’s pretty recent.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Louis pried. “Exactly how recent… James?”</p><p>“Oh, um, well… I… err… um…” a flustered James stammered, looking desperately towards Larry for help.</p><p>“Ok, ok, nearly five months,” Larry admitted and Louis’ eyes widened in surprise while Harry nodded having guessed as much. </p><p>“Five months,” Louis repeated. “Sounds quite serious.”</p><p>“Yeah, we really care about each other,” Larry responded. “So don’t try and ruin it by embarrassing us about something stupid that happened over two years ago,” he pleaded. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not mentioning anything,” Louis held his hands up in surrender. “Anyway, let’s talk about something interesting… how about the benefits of chastity devices, or better yet, abstinence?”</p><p>“Urgh, shut up,” Larry cringed. “I told you my papa would be way more embarrassing than your mum,” he said to James. </p><p>“Oi, I’m not embarrassing,” Louis retorted. “I am merely pointing out that not having sex is a perfectly acceptable choice. Maybe the two of you could start up a celibacy club?” he suggested hopefully.</p><p>“Knock it off, Lou,” Harry warned. “If you keep embarrassing them I won’t do that thing I offered to do for you tonight.”</p><p>“You’re bluffing,” Louis accused.</p><p>“Care to test me?” Harry challenged.</p><p>Louis pondered his options for a while before deciding he really didn’t want to risk Harry taking away the offer of a goodnight blow-job. </p><p>“So, James, what kind of movies are you interested in?” Louis asked. “Larry’s really into his action films and comedies.”</p><p>“We like a lot of the same movies,” James said. “I really like animated movies too, especially Disney. For our first date we went to see a zombie movie together. That was really cool.”</p><p>Although Louis was burning to interrogate the pair about whether or not they’d engaged in anything sexual with one another, he bit his tongue and only asked appropriate questions that wouldn’t cause embarrassment. He did however insist on showing James some of Larry’s baby photos. </p><p>“You’re so cute,” James gushed. “You look like a little monkey,” he cooed as he was shown a photo of a baby Larry in just a nappy eating a banana. </p><p>XXX</p><p>At sixteen years old, Larry and James were still going strong. After his sixteenth birthday, Larry approached Harry, confiding that he wanted to take things further with James.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d get me some lube and condoms,” Larry said to Harry, both a little pink around the ears. “And maybe go out with papa for the night so we could have the place to ourselves? I know it’s a lot to ask but I don’t wanna do it with James behind the school bike sheds or in an alleyway or something nasty like that. We should be able to do it in a bed.”</p><p>“You’re right, you should,” Harry agreed. “Are you sure you’re ready though? Is this really something you both want?”</p><p>“We’ve been boyfriends for ages,” Larry pointed out. “And we were best mates for years before that. Come on, we’re obviously serious about one another. I’m not just looking to use him and then find somebody else and I know he’d never treat me like that either.”</p><p>“You’re still only sixteen though,” Harry said. “Neither of you have your marks yet.”</p><p>“He’ll be a sub and I’ll be a Dom,” Larry shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious isn’t it? And, like, I’m not looking to dominate him or anything. We just wanna express our feelings for one another in a new way. Nothing kinky or anything. Just… you know… vanilla sex. But we wanna do it safely. Help me out, dad, please. Don’t make me be one of these teenagers who has to do it all dirty and tacky.”</p><p>“We should talk to your papa about this,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Dad, no, he won’t understand,” Larry complained. “He’ll lecture me about how I’m not ready, I’m just a kid, I should stay a virgin until I’m sixty-four, blah, blah, blah.”</p><p>“Sixty-four, is that the requirement now?” Harry asked, slightly amused how his husband continued to raise the age he expected their son to remain virginal until. “Look, I know your papa gets a little overprotective in this area. It’s only because he cares about you. Your aunts had similar issues with him when they first got into serious relationships. Really it was lucky they lived in a different town so he couldn’t interfere too much. He was even reluctant to take my virginity. I had to throw myself at him and beg for it for ages before he gave in.”</p><p>“That’s not something I needed to know,” Larry shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry, mate,” Harry patted his back in apology. “But I don’t feel comfortable allowing something as important as this to happen behind your papa’s back. Not only is he your papa, but he’s my husband and my Dom. I don’t want to keep secrets from him.”</p><p>“Alright, we can talk to him about it,” Larry agreed. “But if he gets all shitty about it I’m running away to live with Aunt Gemma and Uncle Niall.”</p><p>“First of all, watch the language,” Harry chided. “I’m not naïve, I know all you kids swear. I swore just as much when I was your age. But at least have the respect not to use it in front of me. Secondly, you don’t want to live with Aunt Gemma and Uncle Niall. Remember the last time we stopped by for a surprise visit?”</p><p>“Yeah… yuck, that just wasn’t normal… like, I don’t even think there’s a word to describe what that was,” Larry commented. “It’s like they created their own weird fetish.”</p><p>“Yeah, I had trouble sleeping for nearly a week,” Harry shuddered at the memory.</p><p>“Well, if papa’s unreasonable, I’ll go and stay with Zayn and Liam,” Larry claimed. “They said I’m always welcome. And they’d probably appreciate me being there to babysit Charlie so they could go out for a couple of hours. I’m really responsible with Charlie and she always behaves for me. We’ve got a special little bond because of the whole adopted thing.”</p><p>“I know you’re great with Charlie, but you don’t need to run away from family issues and stay with Zayn and Liam,” Harry told him. “You’ll stay here and together we’ll work this out as a family.”</p><p>“But papa can be so… so… you know?” Larry groaned.</p><p>“Yes, he can,” Harry acknowledged. “But when it comes down to it, your papa is no match for me. Just because he’s the Dominant it doesn’t mean he’s in charge.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The talk with Louis went surprisingly well. It was evident from the man’s body language that he wasn’t entirely thrilled with the situation, but he made no effort to try and fight it. He simply asked Larry to make sure that both he and James were sure they were truly ready. He insisted on giving Larry a mini lecture about sex. Not to embarrass him, but to educate him. </p><p>“Everything I told you should ensure you have a safe experience,” Louis said. “But should anything go wrong don’t try and deal with it yourselves. Call for help. As for the experience being pleasurable, that’s something the two of you will have to figure out for yourselves. Just do what feels natural, be attentive to his responses and you’ll work out what feels good for the both of you.”</p><p>“Um, ok, thanks,” Larry was a little uncomfortable but mostly he was grateful. </p><p>“Alright then, I’m gonna take a bath,” Louis announced. “Thanks for talking to us about this first, kid,” he told Larry. “That’s the smart thing to do. I respect you for that, yeah.”</p><p>“Thanks, papa,” Larry replied.</p><p>“And of course, if you change your mind, that’s totally fine,” Louis stated. “Just putting it out there.”</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Harry told Larry.</p><p>“Yeah,” Larry seemed a little bemused. “I expected him to throw a massive hissy-fit. How come he was so calm?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Harry admitted. Later on, in bed, Harry asked Louis why his reaction had been so relaxed.</p><p>“Not a lot I can do to stop it is there?” Louis sighed. “And if they’re gonna do it I’d much rather them be safe and everything. Besides, when your dad freaked out over the fact we’d had sex and tried to keep us away from each other, it wasn’t a good time. It nearly ruined your father-son relationship beyond repair. I wouldn’t want to risk having Larry resent me like that.”</p><p>“Well I think you handled the situation very well,” Harry smiled. “I’m really proud of you.”</p><p>“Yeah, how proud?” Louis waggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Allow me to show you,” Harry grinned before wriggling down, tugging off Louis’ pyjama bottoms and taking his cock into his mouth. </p><p>“Ah, shit, baby, yeah,” Louis panted as a smirk formed on his hips. “Mmm, just like that,” he praised as he rested his hands behind his head, sporadically rocking his hips up to force his dick to the back of Harry’s throat, making his sub fight against his gag reflex. “Such a good bitch,” he sighed contentedly looking downwards to see Harry’s big green eyes shining bright as his mouth was stuffed full of cock. “Fuck it, enough,” he yanked Harry away by his hair, pulling him up for a hungry kiss before practically throwing him to the middle of the mattress and moving on top of him. “Need to fuck ya,” he grunted reaching between the sub’s legs to teasingly remove the butt-plug.</p><p>“Oh,” Harry whined breathily, his body spasming around the plug, desperately trying to keep it inside. “Sir, please.”</p><p>Snatching up the lube, Louis coated his fingers and brought them to Harry’s entrance, fingering him open just as he had done countless times before. </p><p>“Fuck,” Harry sighed spreading his legs and toying with his own nipples. </p><p>“Ready for it, bitch?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, please,” Harry begged. “Need it, Lou, need your big Dom cock… nrgh,” he groaned as his husband filled him up.</p><p>“Hey, dad, papa,” Larry’s voice called from the hallway before he pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside. “I just have one more question… yuck!” he screeched in horror before running away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone...</p><p>Hope you're all staying safe...</p><p>Here's another chapter...</p><p>Just one more to go after this... (probably)</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 56</p><p>It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, leaving the house for the night knowing Larry planned to have sex with his boyfriend for the first time. But Harry and Louis made their goodbyes, all three of them trying their best to act as casual, before driving off to their hotel. While Louis stood by their window looking out at the view of the hotel carpark, Harry unpacked their overnight bag.</p><p>“I booked us some time in the Spa,” Harry informed his husband. “A nice couple’s massage will be good. It’ll help us relax.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok,” Louis agreed. “Maybe we should call home first, just to make sure he’s ok.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Harry assured. “He’s a good kid. He knows to call us if he needs to. We’ve gotta let him grow up, Lou.”</p><p>“I know,” Louis sighed. “I was just hoping we could let him grow up in another thirty years or so.”</p><p>“Come on,” Harry shook his head fondly at him as he took his Dom’s hand and left the hotel room, leading the way down to the Spa.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After the couple had been thoroughly pampered, they made their way to the bar, Louis ordering them a cocktail each. </p><p>“You know,” Louis said as he watched Harry wrap his lips around the straw. “Since we have a night to ourselves I figured we ought to make the most of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, what did you have in mind?” Harry asked with interest, turning his body closer to Louis and placing a hand on his thigh. </p><p>“Well obviously we’re going to fuck,” Louis said and Harry sniggered. “But if you’re up for it, maybe we could visit the BDSM club tonight. We can get as Dominant and submissive as we want without worrying about Larry overhearing anything or walking in.”</p><p>“Ok,” Harry agreed. “As long as you promise to be really perverted tonight,” he challenged.</p><p>“Don’t worry, bitch, I’m gonna have my wicked way with you,” Louis winked hooking a finger into Harry’s collar and tugging him close to steal a kiss.</p><p>They finished their single cocktail before heading back up to their room to get ready. They took a shower and Louis fingered Harry open and inserted a butt-plug. The pair got dressed, Louis in smart jeans and a casual t-shirt. Harry in a pair of pink panties and a long pink shirt with just two buttons done up. </p><p>“Look at you,” Louis commented roaming his eyes over his younger husband. “Not sure I can keep my hands off you long enough to make it to the club.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Harry told him supportively. “It’s been a very long time since we had fun at a club. I know you won’t want to miss it. Think I’ll still get a lot of jealous Doms leering at me or am I too old these days?”</p><p>“You’ll be the sexiest submissive bitch in that place, I promise,” Louis claimed. “All those young subs can only hope to be as slutty and perfect as you.” He stepped forward and clipped the leash onto Harry’s collar before adding a ball-gag and cuffing his wrists behind his back. “There, now you look even more beautiful. Ready to go?” he asked and Harry nodded. “Come on then, bitch,” Louis smirked leading the sub out of the hotel room and parading him down through the lobby for all to see. </p><p>They climbed into the back of a taxi, Louis directing the driver to take them to the BDSM club. The man, clearly a Dom, kept glancing at Harry lustfully via the rear-view mirror. Smirking proudly at the attention his sub was receiving, Louis parted the material of Harry’s pink shirt, revealing more of his skin to the driver. He traced a finger around Harry’s nipple and squeezed the bud. </p><p>“Such pretty nipples,” Louis complimented before running a hand downwards and encouraging Harry to spread his legs. He cupped his husband’s growing bulge, giving a gentle squeeze before pulling his pretty panties aside to expose his cock and balls. “Such a lovely cock,” he cooed teasing Harry with a single finger running up and down his length.</p><p>Arriving at their destination, Louis handed the driver the fare and thanked him for the lift before helping Harry out of the car and leading him on his leash up to the main doors of the club, his cock and balls still hanging out of his panties. The men on the door asked to see their Dom and sub marks to confirm their age. They also did a breathalyser test to confirm they weren’t intoxicated. While one of the men remained entirely professional, the other, a younger and presumably newer worker, struggled to keep his eyes away from Harry’s exposed body. </p><p>“Have a fun night, lads,” the older doorman said waving them through before checking over the people behind them. “Nice try, kid, that’s clearly ink,” he tutted to an underage boy trying to get in. </p><p>Entering the main part of the club, Louis tugged Harry along to the bar ordering them a coke each before finding a table. They sat down and took the time to watch the other club-goers around them. Unfastening the ball-gag, Louis lifted the glass to Harry’s lips so his sub could drink but he kept his husband’s hands cuffed behind his back. </p><p>“Anything specific you want to try tonight, love?” Louis asked. </p><p>“I just want you to be in charge, Sir,” Harry replied. “Just use me however you like,” he invited. Such a request would have had him stammering and blushing back when he and Louis had first got together.</p><p>“Alright, drink up,” Louis lifted the glass of coke back to Harry’s lips.</p><p>He kissed him deeply once he had finished before stuffing the ball-gag back into his mouth. Standing up, Louis manoeuvred Harry so he was bent over the table, ass in the air. He pushed his husbands shirt up and pulled his panties down the swell of his ass, showing off his lovely bum to anyone who cared to take a look (which was rather a lot of people). The Dom gave the subs rear a few warm-up smacks before striking his butt with the leash that was still connected to his collar. </p><p>“Kneel,” Louis commanded and Harry dropped dutifully to his knees, patiently awaiting his next instruction. Sitting on the table, Louis removed the ball-gag from Harry’s mouth and took himself out of his pants, slapping Harry around the face with his cock. “Suck,” he demanded fisting a hand into Harry’s curls and forcing his mouth onto his throbbing hard cock. “That’s it, bitch, take it,” he said approvingly. “Show all these people what a good little cock-sucker you are.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Harry moaned around the dick in his mouth, his hands still cuffed behind him. “Thank you, Sir,” Harry said gratefully as Louis smacked his hard cock around his face a few more times. “Love your cock so much,” he claimed, kissing and licking desperately at Louis’ dick. </p><p>“Stand,” Louis requested giving a rough tug to Harry’s collar. He spun his sub around, so Harry’s back was to him and he was facing the crowd of people watching them. Slowly, he uncuffed Harry’s wrists, rubbing them gently before unbuttoning his husband’s pink shirt and letting it fall to the floor. “Such pretty nipples,” he flicked one. “They need some attention, don’t they?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed. </p><p>“Well, then, go and ask your devoted fans to give your pretty little nipples some attention,” Louis ordered as he unclipped the leash from Harry’s collar and pulled his pink panties back up, giving him a rather uncomfortable wedgie in the process. “Go on,” he gave Harry a hard smack on his right butt-cheek.</p><p>With his panties stuck up his bum, pressing the butt-plug deeper inside of him, Harry stepped away from Louis and towards the amass of spectators. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he asked a female Dom younger than himself to give his nipples some attention. She was very rough as she pinched and pulled at his chest. </p><p>“Thank you, Miss,” he said politely before moving to somebody else. “Please will you give my pretty little nipples some attention, Sir?” he asked of a man who looked to be somewhere between his and Louis’ age. “Thank you very much, Sir,” he said through gritted teeth after the man twisted both nipples. “Please will you give my pretty little nipples some attention, Miss?” he asked a Dom woman who had a nude submissive boy kneeling at her feet. The woman had her sub suckle at Harry’s nipples. “Thank you, Miss,” Harry said.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Tomlinson, I’ll give those pretty nipples some attention,” a male voice called out.</p><p>Looking over, Harry recognised one of his current students who had recently turned eighteen and been confirmed as a Dom. He hesitated slightly before glancing over his shoulder to Louis who simply nodded for him to continue. Unable to stop the slight blush taking hostage of his cheeks, Harry moved towards his student, Christopher and some friends of his he did not recognise as students at Princess Park.</p><p>“Come on then, Mr. T, ask me nicely,” Christopher smirked looking delighted by the situation and Harry just knew the lad would be telling everybody at school about this.</p><p>“Please will you give my pretty little nipples some attention, Sir?” Harry asked keeping his eyes low, feeling nervous about what to expect from his student. “Ah,” he gasped as Christopher plucked an ice-cube from his coke glass and pressed it against his nipple. “Thank you, Sir,” he said.</p><p>“Any time, Mr. Tomlinson,” Christopher winked as he toyed with Harry’s abused nipples.</p><p>“Bitch, get back over here,” Louis called. “You’re doing so good, baby,” he whispered into Harry’s ear as he returned. “Starting to feel a little humiliated now, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry confirmed. </p><p>“Good,” Louis approved. “I love seeing you aroused and embarrassed. It’s beautiful. I think it’s probably time to get these panties off, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded. “Oh,” he gasped in slight surprise as Louis lifted him to stand on the table.</p><p>Everybody in the club would have clear view of him now. It even felt like a bright light was being directed purposefully on him. He stood still as Louis reached his hands up and slowly slipped his panties down his long legs. His Dom pressed the pink material into his hand before sitting down and taking out his phone.</p><p>“Get yourself off,” Louis instructed. “Masturbate in front of everyone and cum all over your pretty pink panties.”</p><p>Standing naked on the table, countless eyes on him, Harry wrapped the panties around his cock and began stroking himself, letting out breathy little moans as he chased his sweet release. He was aware of Louis recording the scene on his phone, people watching were calling out to him, encouraging him. He was very aware of his student’s voice in the mix.</p><p>“Go on, Mr. Tomlinson,” Christopher called out. “Let’s see you spunk in those pretty panties.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry whined in shock as he felt Louis’ fingers at his rear, toying with the butt-plug.</p><p>“Are you a good boy?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’m a good boy,” Harry nodded working his hand up and down on his cock, the panties trapped between the palm of his hand and the skin of his dick. </p><p>“Are you gonna be a good little bitch and cum for me?” Louis questioned. </p><p>“Yes, Sir, I’m a good bitch for you,” Harry insisted speeding up his pace.</p><p>“Prove it, slut,” Louis challenged removing the butt-plug and pushing two fingers into his asshole in place of the toy. “Cum,” he commanded and Harry’s ass clenched around the fingers in his hole as his entire body spasmed as he came, most of the mess staining the panties but a few drops landing on the table and a little on the floor.</p><p>“Such a good slut,” Louis approved taking the panties from Harry then throwing them out to the crowd. “Clean your mess,” he commanded.</p><p>Getting on all fours on the table, Harry bowed his head and licked his cum off the wood. He then carefully stepped down and dropped to all fours and the floor to lick up the last little bit.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis praised petting his hair and bringing the butt-plug to his mouth to give him something to suck on. “You ready to get fucked now?” he asked and Harry nodded eagerly, letting Louis arrange him just how he wanted him before taking him in front of everyone.</p><p>After they were finished, a fellow Dom was kind enough to have acquired them both a bottle of water, handing them over as he offered them congratulations on their performance. </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry smiled looking down at the ground before gratefully gulping down some cold water. </p><p>“Hi, Mr. T,” Christopher greeted Louis as he swaggered over. “Quite a talented little bitch your sub, isn’t he?” he asked with a grin as he reached out to ruffle Harry’s hair, Harry recoiling from the touch.</p><p>“That he is,” Louis agreed standing straight and resting a hand on the eighteen-year-olds shoulder. “And if you touch him without permission again I will personally castrate you using a collection of blunt and unsterilized instruments to do so. While we’re on the subject, nobody at school is to hear about what happened tonight. Understood?”</p><p>“You’re a teacher, you can’t threaten me like that,” Christopher complained.</p><p>“We’re not at school right now and in this club you are not considered a school-boy, in here you are an adult just like the rest of us,” Louis pointed out. “So, adult-to-adult, Dom-to-Dom, I am telling you to keep your hands off my sub and keep what you saw tonight to yourself. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes,” Christopher responded quietly shifting nervously from foot-to-foot.</p><p>“Good,” Louis smiled clapping him on the shoulder. “Now fuck off, Christopher,” he requested.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following day, family dinner was a little awkward. Harry and Louis sat at one side of the table while Larry and James were seated opposite them. Obviously, Harry and Louis hadn’t been in the house the previous evening. They’d spent the night at a hotel, leaving Larry and James to have the house to themselves. That morning, Harry and Louis had been in no rush to head home, simply hoping things had gone well for their son and realising that the young couple might like some extended privacy. </p><p>Stopping at the grocery store, Harry sent Larry a text message informing him they’d be home soon. Luckily, Larry seemed to have read it because the two teenagers were perfectly presentable by the time Harry and Louis returned with a couple of bags of shopping. Nobody mentioned the fact that Larry and James had lost their virginities together, but it was a fact they all knew. The possessive love-bites on James’ throat were a brilliant shade of purple and it was impossible not to notice them. But they also served as physical evidence of what the two teenagers had been up to, thereby making it harder to pretend it was just another ordinary day.</p><p>A few times, it was on the tip of Harry’s tongue to ask how things had went, just to make sure they were both ok, physically and emotionally. But he didn’t want to embarrass either of them so he refrained, talking about the gravy boat that rested near the centre of the table and how they had often made other uses from it than just gravy. </p><p>“One time we filled it with melted chocolate and dipped strawberries, grapes and marshmallows in it,” Harry said, his tone suggesting something far more exciting than what he was actually saying. “We’ve used it for custard many times. It’s a very good gravy boat.”</p><p>“That’s fascinating, love,” Louis stated. “But please, just let us enjoy this dinner in awkward silence.”</p><p>“Alright, awkward silence it is,” Harry agreed. The silence lasted approximately forty-seven seconds. “I actually used it as a breakfast bowl one time when we got behind on the washing-up.”</p><p>“Dad, please,” Larry groaned. “Me and James had sex, ok. It doesn’t have to be weird. So can we just eat dinner and have a normal conversation about something other than a bloody gravy boat?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, you’re right, there’s no need for this to be weird or awkward,” Harry reasoned. “Oh, your papa and I met the sweetest old couple in the reception of the hotel. Tell them about it, Lou.”</p><p>“There was an old couple,” Louis explained. “They were sweet,” he shrugged. </p><p>Just over an hour later, James had gone back home and Larry quietly helped his parents do the washing-up. Finally, as Louis dried up the last remaining dish, Larry spoke up.</p><p>“It was good last night,” Larry revealed. “Really good. I mean, it didn’t last long or anything but it was nice. I care about James a lot. I think I might even love him.”</p><p>“He’s a lucky lad then, ain’t he?” Louis stated with a small smile.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” Larry shrugged shyly. “Anyway, thanks for getting out of the house for the night. I’m sorry if the hotel was boring.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we found a way to amuse ourselves,” Louis smirked. “Turns out your dad can still cause quite the stir at the BDSM club.”</p><p>“Gross, don’t even joke about things like that,” Larry cringed before leaving the room.</p><p>“If only he knew I wasn’t joking,” Louis laughed groping his husband’s bum and giving him a kiss.</p><p>XXX</p><p>It was Harry and Louis’ wedding anniversary and as was their tradition, they went out for a meal at their favourite restaurant. After they’d polished off their desserts and enjoyed a tray of shots, they made their way home, whispering dirty words into one another’s ears and giggling like teenagers. They practically stumbled through the front door, Louis unintentionally tickling Harry as he suckled at his neck. </p><p>“Dad… papa… everything ok?” Larry called from the living-room.</p><p>“Fine, lad, we’re fine,” Louis called back pressing Harry up against the wall and placing a finger over his lips. “Ssh,” he winked at his husband. “Don’t let him know we’re drunk.”</p><p>“I’m not drunk, dear, I’m perfectly sober,” Harry claimed causing Louis to descend into a giggle-fit, both men losing their balance and landing in an undignified heap on the floor.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Larry asked abandoning his comfy position on the couch to investigate. “Bloody hell, you’re utterly plastered.”</p><p>“Ssh, don’t tell Larry,” Harry giggled.</p><p>“Sure, whatever,” the teenager rolled his eyes before helping both men to their feet and pouring them each a glass of water. </p><p>“Aww, look at him,” Louis cooed ruffling Larry’s hair. “He’s so grown-up looking after his two daddies. I love him,” he claimed resting his chin on Larry’s shoulder. “I think we should keep him forever. Mwah,” he planted a loud wet kiss to his son’s cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, love you too, papa,” Larry patted his arm. “It’s getting late. You two should probably get to bed and sleep it off.”</p><p>The couple burst into another bout of giggles but they finished their glasses of water before making their way upstairs, loudly bidding Larry goodnight before tumbling onto bed together, kissing sloppily as they took their clothes off.</p><p>Unfortunately, things did not go well for the couple in their drunken state. Louis accidentally bound Harry’s wrists and ankles uncomfortably tight to the bed. The sub began to struggle, making the situation worse and causing himself to become so distressed that he began to hyperventilate.</p><p>“Shit, Haz, calm down,” Louis tried to soothe but he was panicking slightly himself, the room spinning a little as he tried to work out what he was supposed to do. “It’s ok, it’s ok.”</p><p>“Red, red, fucking red!” Harry shouted struggling on the bed so frantically that he knocked Louis off.</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis swore curling in on himself as he smacked his head, feeling dizzier than ever.</p><p>“Red, red, red!” Harry continued to yell as he fought against the restraints. </p><p>“Dad, papa?” Larry asked urgently as he burst through the door. “Oh shit,” he swore taking in the scene before him. “Dad, dad, calm down, stop struggling,” he tried to soothe but Harry didn’t even seem to recognise that his own son was in the room. “Papa, are you ok, can you stand?” he asked earning a long drawn-out groan in response. “Fucking hell,” Larry swore hurrying out of the room and down to the kitchen to grab the scissors. He rushed back up the stairs, stepping past Louis and cutting one of his dad’s ankles free from the bondage rope. “Bloody hell,” he ducked away just in time to avoid being kicked in the face. “Papa, I could use your help,” he called irritably as he moved to free Harry’s foot, taking great care not to cut him. “Papa, get up, I need you, dad needs you.”</p><p>“Haz, baby,” Louis said weakly using the bed to pull himself up. “Calm down, sweetheart, calm down,” he held Harry’s face still, drying away tears with the pads of his thumbs, heart twisting painfully every time Harry muttered out ‘red’. </p><p>Carefully, Larry cut his dad’s hands free before placing the scissors safely out of reach as Harry burrowed into Louis’ arms, sobbing and shaking. </p><p>“Sorry, love, so fucking sorry,” Louis apologised. </p><p>“Didn’t like it, too tight, didn’t like it,” Harry murmured. </p><p>“So sorry, baby, so sorry,” Louis held him tightly. </p><p>“Um, try and be more careful next time,” Larry advised doing his best not to notice his parents’ nudity. “I’m going now.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The following morning, Harry was up early making Larry a large breakfast by way of apology. </p><p>“I’m really sorry you had to see that, love,” Harry told him.</p><p>“Yeah, my eyeballs feel pretty sorry for themselves too,” Larry remarked as he sat at the table, Harry presenting him with more food than any human could possibly eat while Louis handed him a cup of tea. </p><p>“Well, we’re glad you were able to take control of the situation and behave so responsibly,” Louis claimed. “We’re just sorry you were in a position where you had to do such a thing in the first place.”</p><p>“What even happened?” Larry asked. </p><p>“We were just too bloody drunk,” Louis replied. “We shouldn’t have even been attempting to indulge in any kind of kink or play in that kind of state.”</p><p>“There’s a reason BDSM clubs don’t allow alcohol,” Harry added on. “But we were drunk, horny and stupid and we thought we knew what we were doing and that the rules didn’t apply to us.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you could ever be in a situation where things got ‘red’,” Larry said as he took a sip of tea, a bite of toast and a spoonful of cereal before nibbling on a croissant and then tackling his mountain of sausages and bacon. “I thought the two of you were as ‘green’ and perfect as possible.”</p><p>“No Dom/sub relationship is perfect,” Louis rationalised. “And it’s not often we’re faced with a ‘red’ situation but there’s always the possibility it can happen no matter how much we love and trust one another. I’m just sorry you had to witness it but I’m really proud of how you handled it. You were a far better Dom than me last night, kid.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose I was,” Larry grinned smugly. </p><p>“Funny,” Louis remarked. “But seriously, lad, you did good. Hopefully, you’ll react that well if you and James ever encounter a ‘red’.”</p><p>“Hopefully, I won’t need to,” Larry swallowed a mouthful of sausage. “Seeing dad panicking like that wasn’t fun. I’d hate to see James act out like that. Especially if I was the reason for it.”</p><p>“Red’s are inevitable in any serious relationship, mate,” Louis told him and Harry nodded in agreement. </p><p>“In fact, a lot of people argue that a Dom’s reaction to a ‘red’ is the true make or break moment for a Dom/sub relationship,” Harry said. </p><p>“Well me and James aren’t even doing anything really Dom-like or subby yet,” Larry shrugged. “Our marks haven’t even appeared yet so, you know, we’re just keeping it vanilla.”</p><p>“Is that why he sits at your feet when he’s over here?” Louis asked with amusement. “And calls you ‘Master’ when you’re making-out in your room?”</p><p>“Papa,” Larry blushed as Louis threw his head back with laughter.</p><p>“That’s right, Master Larry, we hear you,” Louis teased.</p><p>“Dad make him stop,” Larry cringed.</p><p>“Lou, enough,” Harry said. “Master Larry’s orders,” he couldn’t help but say causing Louis to snigger into his tea and Larry to throw a sausage at them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued...</p><p>I really wanted another 'red' thrown in...</p><p>Hope you liked it...</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello for the final time...</p><p>It's finally here...</p><p>Been a longer journey than I'd anticipated, but here it is...</p><p>Warning - it's not the happiest of chapters in the beginning...</p><p>XXX</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 57</p><p>It wasn’t easy, learning that Jay was sick. It was a work day, the same as any other. Louis and Harry were laughing along with Zayn and Rehana in the Staff Room during lunch when Louis received the call asking him to come to the hospital. Together, Louis and Harry strode over to Headmaster Bishop, Harry calmly informing him that they were leaving for the day. Mr. Bishop nodded in understanding, a sympathetic expression on his face.</p><p>It was a long drive to the hospital. Geographically speaking, it wasn’t that many towns away from theirs, yet it seemed as though they were driving to the opposite end of the galaxy. Harry was in the passenger seat as a silent Louis gripped tight to the steering wheel as they drove down the motorway, stuck behind a red Octavia. Though he tried to look, Harry couldn’t quite see how many people were in the car and he certainly had no idea as to their identities. But the driver of the car was moving incredibly carefully and frustratingly slow. Well, technically, he was matching the speed limit, going no faster or slower than any other car. It just felt like they were going abysmally slow. Like being next in line at a checkout but the person in front is paying for everything one penny coin at a time. Glaring at the back of the red Octavia, Harry immediately disliked the occupants of the vehicle. His stomach was in knots. He was tingling all over, but not in the good kind of way. The tingles he was experiencing were all kinds of terrifying with new levels of despair, the likes of which he had never known. He could only imagine how his husband might be feeling as they drove to visit his mother in hospital. They didn’t know much, only that awful ‘C’ word and that things didn’t look good. Harry suddenly felt cold all over, fearing the worst and imagining them arriving to Jay’s hospital room only to be greeted with a corpse that had once homed a strong and beautiful spirit. </p><p>Still stuck behind the seemingly unmoving red Octavia, Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm the frustration growing inside of him. He needed to keep it together for Louis’ sake. But the stupid car in front of them was making him feel so angry. They had somewhere they needed to be, urgently. They didn’t have time for such trivial things as traffic and slow drivers. Being at work no longer mattered, the ending to the funny tale Rehana had been sharing wasn’t important, their unfinished lunch could be forgotten. But Harry was sure he would never forget the damn red Octavia driving in front of them.</p><p>For Harry, it felt like something was truly changing and not in a good way. It didn’t matter that he was a married man who had raised a child. He still didn’t feel mature enough for what he was about to face. Although Louis had always been older than him, Harry had never viewed Louis as ‘old’ and had never really considered themselves to be true ‘grown-ups’ whatever that meant. He always felt like they were young at heart. Losing a parent wasn’t something either of them had been through yet and Harry wasn’t ready for it to start happening now. It didn’t seem right or fair. Headmaster Bishop was older than himself and Louis. His parents were older than Jay yet they were both still alive and well. Shouldn’t they greet the grim reaper before Louis’ mother? </p><p>The walls of Harry’s world seemed to be crumbling. A mash-up of thoughts teased at the edges of his brain, just grazing the realms of his consciousness, but never quite taking form for he was so focused on the red Octavia. </p><p>‘Oh how I long for yesterday’ Harry thought. Isn’t that what the Beatles said? Then there’s Fleetwood Mac, ‘Don’t stop thinking about tomorrow’. Great songs, great bands. Some of his favourites even. Not that it mattered while they were stuck behind that blasted red Octavia. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like longer than watching the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogies back-to-back, Harry’s eyes landed on the hospital building. He didn’t like the look of it. But of course, nobody really does. Hospital’s are not happy places. The couple exited the car, their fingers finding one another as they entered the building, searching for ‘Teal Ward’. Teal, what an awful colour, Harry thought. </p><p>Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tight as he met his step-dad in a hug as they stood at the edge of Jay’s bed. To Harry, the hospital blanket looked rather itchy. There were a lot of wires. So many Harry could hardly tell where one finished and another began. Although it hadn’t been long since they last visited with Jay, the difference in her appearance was striking. She looked so weak and frail, her skin seemingly hanging off her bones. Surely a happier story was in the red Octavia. </p><p>“Are the others on their way?” Louis asked receiving a nod in response. “How bad is it?” he closed his eyes in preparation for the answer.</p><p>“The doctor advised she may not make it through the night.”</p><p>Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, unsure what he could say.</p><p>“What do we do about Larry?” Harry asked in a whisper.</p><p>“Fuck,” Louis swore. “I don’t want him here. He’s just a kid, he shouldn’t have to see all this. I’ll, um, I’ll call someone to pick him up from school and tell him what’s going on.”</p><p>“Ssh, ssh, it’s alright, I’ll do it,” Harry assured just as the elder twins burst into the room. “I’ll be back soon,” Harry promised pecking him on the lips before the girls engulfed their older brother and step-dad. </p><p>Walking out of the ward and down the corridor, Harry took a few steadying breaths before slipping out his phone and calling his mum. He explained the situation to her, asking her to look after Larry and telling her he loved her before heading back to offer emotional support to his husband and his family. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Shortly after everybody had arrived, a nurse stopped by to speak to them all. Jay was now awake. She put on a brave face, doing her best to smile at everyone but unable to do much else. She could barely even speak but Louis and Lottie in particular seemed to be skilled enough in reading her lips. Doris sat in the chair closest to Jay’s bed, holding her mother’s hand while the others stood and listened attentively to the nurse. The plan was for Jay to be moved back home on Monday. The girls all seemed to nod in eager agreement with that decision. It made Harry feel sad having been told that Jay may not make it through the night and knowing that the nurse was probably feeding them all false hope. Of course he said nothing, smiling, nodding and thanking the nurse appropriately as everyone else did.</p><p>XXX</p><p>After Jay fell asleep again, Louis gently instructed his younger siblings to head home, have a decent meal and get a good night’s sleep, assuring them their mum would be fine and they could all see her at her home on Monday. Leaving husband and wife in the hospital room, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and led him outside. They sat down on a bench together, Louis’ entire body slumping as he dropped his head to his hands. </p><p>“I’m gonna stay here,” Louis informed Harry. </p><p>“Ok,” Harry nodded not having expected Louis to even consider returning home. “I’m happy to stay with you.”</p><p>“No, don’t be silly,” Louis shook his head. “Take the car,” he told him. “I’ll call you when I need you to pick me up.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Harry checked. “I can find a hotel nearby to stay in if that’s easier.”</p><p>“No, you should head home,” Louis insisted. “Pick up Larry from your mums.”</p><p>“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Harry agreed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “But I need to be here.”</p><p>“I understand,” Harry replied squeezing his husband’s hand. “I, um, I could come back tomorrow. Bring you a change of clothes. I guess you probably want to stay here until Monday. Then you’ll head back to your mum’s place, right?”</p><p>“Don’t talk like that, babe,” Louis shook his head sadly. “She’s probably not gonna make it through the night, let alone till Monday.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand tighter. “I’ll call you when… when it happens,” his voice was very quiet, his eyes moist. “Just go home and try and get some rest, yeah.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir,” Harry agreed, reasoning that the title would help his Dom feel as though he had some kind of control when he was currently facing such a harsh reality that he had no control over.</p><p>“Good boy,” Louis sighed pulling Harry in for a one-armed hug and kissing the top of his head. “Come one,” he said. “I’ll walk you to the car.”</p><p>They walked speedily through the carpark, Louis clearly eager to get back to his mum’s hospital room and sit at her bedside along with his step-dad. He gave Harry a quick kiss goodbye, told him he loved him and waved him off as Harry drove away.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Against the doctor’s predictions, Jay made it through the night. On the Saturday, all her children returned to the hospital and spent the day there. In the evening, Louis once again encouraged them all to head back home while he and Mark remained. Once again, his mother made it through another night. Sunday morning, all of Louis’ siblings returned to sit around the hospital room with their mother, smiling and sharing stories as though they were simply gathered for a family lunch rather than awaiting the worst to happen while their mum lay in a hospital bed. </p><p>On the Monday, Jay was transported home. Space had been made in the living-room to accommodate the hospital bed and the oxygen tank. Louis and Lottie were both their to assist with the transition. In the evening, a nurse arrived to watch over Jay for the night. Lottie went to sleep in her mum and step-dad’s bed. Louis took the guest room while Mark slept on the couch, the nurse settled in a chair at Jay’s bedside.</p><p>XXX</p><p>On Tuesday, there was a truly horrible moment when Jay began coughing up blood. The experience terrified Louis but he kept on a brave face, confidently telling Lottie and Phoebe who had witnessed the incident that it was entirely normal. He even blagged to them that it was actually far better for their mother’s health that she cough the blood up rather than it clogging in her throat and causing her to choke. The girls believed him. Or at least, they wanted to believe him enough that they convinced themselves he was speaking the truth.</p><p>That evening, a different nurse came to watch over Jay during the night. Louis made the lady a cup of tea before stepping out into the back-garden and calling his husband. He mentioned the coughing-up blood debacle, quietly admitting how scared he was.</p><p>“Oh, Lou,” Harry sighed from the other end of the phone. “Is there anything I can do, baby?”</p><p>“Just look after Larry, babe,” Louis told him. “How is our little lad?”</p><p>“He’s hardly little,” Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “But he’s worried about you, I know he is. I know he wants to see Jay too.”</p><p>“No, he shouldn’t see her like this,” Louis objected. </p><p>“I know the situation isn’t…” Harry trailed off, unsure of an appropriate word to use. “He’s not a child anymore,” he pointed out. “He just wants to be able to say goodbye while he still can.”</p><p>“Alright,” Louis sighed. “Maybe bring him after school tomorrow? As long as she’s still… and um… maybe bring me a bag of clothes and things too. I’ve been borrowing some of Mark’s clothes and brushing my teeth with my finger.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>At work on Wednesday, Harry went about his day as normally as he possibly could knowing that his husband was dealing with such a difficult family situation. Luckily, the Headmaster was more than understanding about Louis needing to take time away. As for Louis’ classes, Harry was currently covering them in his Dom’s absence. </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson,” a couple of girls and boys approached his desk after he finished the fourth lesson of the day.</p><p>“Is there something I can help you with?” Harry asked.</p><p>“We just wanted to give you this to give to Mr. Tomlinson,” Alicia said handing over an envelope and a large giftbag. </p><p>“We heard about his mum,” William said. “Any chance she might recover?” he asked hopefully in the way only a child could.</p><p>“No,” Harry answered quietly, giving the students the realistic response. </p><p>“Oh, sorry,” William replied glumly. </p><p>“We just wanted to do something,” Kelly said. “To let Mr. Tomlinson know we’re all thinking about him.”</p><p>“We sent a collection around the class,” Robert said. “Everybody chipped in. We got a bunch of all the treats and stuff we know Mr. Tomlinson likes.”</p><p>“His favourite tea-bags too,” Alicia added.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry smiled down at them. “That’s a really lovely gesture. He’ll be so touched.”</p><p>“And this one’s for you, Sir,” Kelly handed over another gift-bag though this one was a little smaller. “We know it can’t be easy for you either right now.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry replied, truly touched by their generosity. He’d never been so tempted to hug any of his students before but he refrained, knowing it wasn’t professional. “It means a lot, really,” he told them, allowing himself to reach a hand out and give Kelly’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. </p><p>XXX</p><p>He took the gift-bags and the card home, leaving them there. He suspected it would be too much for Louis to take right now if he took the gift-bag to him at his mum’s house. Instead, he simply packed a bag of Louis’ clothes, his toothbrush and a few other things before driving over with Larry.</p><p>“Larry, love,” Harry said as he parked the car a little way down the road from Jay and Mark’s house. “Just… it’s a lot to take in ok,” he tried to warn. “The hospital bed and everything. It isn’t a pleasant sight.”</p><p>“I can handle it, dad, I want to see her,” Larry replied. “I need to. I just wanna be able to say goodbye.”</p><p>“I know you do,” Harry responded. “But your nan is very sick. And she looks very sick. So different to the last time you saw her. Just… try and be prepared.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Larry said. “I’ll keep it together for Papa’s sake, I promise.”</p><p>“That’s my boy,” Harry smiled approvingly.</p><p>True to his word, Larry kept his emotions in check brilliantly. He sat at Jay’s side, gently holding the woman’s hand and smiling and joking as he softly spoke to her. She seemed happy. Or at least, as happy as she could be with so little energy. After taking the time to greet her himself, Harry stepped out to the front-garden with Louis. A couple of dining table chairs had been placed out front and the couple sat down in them, staring across the street at the bricks of the house opposite. </p><p>“How are you doing?” Harry asked resting a hand on Louis’ thigh.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t even know,” Louis shrugged. “It’s easier here though,” he continued. “This is where she should be. In her own home.”</p><p>“She’s putting up quite the impressive fight,” Harry stated.</p><p>“Yeah,” Louis smiled a little feeling somewhat proud. “She always has been the strongest woman I’ve ever known.”</p><p>“Is she… um… how long…?” Harry was unsure how to sensitively ask such a horrible question.</p><p>“She’s getting weaker every day,” Louis said. “She hasn’t eaten for nearly a week. She can’t even handle fluids anymore. The last time she had a proper drink was two days ago. She must be so fucking thirsty but she just can’t swallow properly anymore.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Harry swore.</p><p>“For the most part she just sleeps,” Louis explained. “But she can hear us so she knows we’re not alone. They say that the hearing is the last thing to go. And one of the nurses said that at this point it won’t even really be the cancer that kills her. It’ll be the dehydration. It could take up to a couple of weeks apparently.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, honey,” Harry empathised. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re being very brave.”</p><p>“I don’t feel brave,” Louis replied. “I feel like a scared little kid. Those nights at the hospital were the worst. It was probably the most grown-up thing I’ve ever done but… I’ve never felt like such a child.”</p><p>“I know you don’t wanna hear it right now, Lou, but it is all going to be ok, I promise,” Harry told him. “Just let me know if there’s anything I can do.”</p><p>“Not much you can do, love,” Louis replied. “This is something I’ve gotta face myself. I just… I need to be here. You should take Larry home soon. I’ll call you later tonight.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>Later that evening, Lottie was the last to leave the house. Mark once again settled on the sofa to sleep, though Louis suspected the man wasn’t really sleeping much. After fixing the new nurse a cup of tea, Louis headed upstairs to the guestroom. He’d been under the covers for maybe ten minutes when the nurse, a lady with short grey hair named Linda was shaking him awake. </p><p>“Her heart rate has slowed down considerably,” Linda explained as Louis followed her downstairs. “Now’s probably a good time to get everybody here.”</p><p>Together, Louis and Mark called up all the kids, urging them to get over as soon as possible. Lottie was the first to arrive, not having even made it back home yet. As soon as she stepped through the front door she burst into tears, Louis quickly enveloping her in a hug. Over the next ten to fifteen minutes, the others showed up. Similarly to Lottie, they all broke down in tears and Louis was the one to comfort them.</p><p>Guiding Ernest into the living-room, Louis was surprised to see his mum sitting up in bed, a happy smile on her face and one hand moving in a pseudo dance to the music playing on the radio. Remarkably, Jay seemed better than she had for days. </p><p>XXX</p><p>She grew weaker again. To the point that all she did was sleep. But Louis stayed at the house, not prepared to leave as long as his mother was still alive. The furthest he would venture away was out in the front-garden, sitting on a dining-table chair and staring at the house across the road. They all took time to sit out at the front whenever being inside became too much. </p><p>Unfortunately, the occupants of the house across the street were entirely unaware of what was happening. All they could see was people sitting in two’s or three’s staring at their house with miserable expressions. It was nearing lunch time on the Saturday and Louis and Lottie were sat silently side-by-side, simply staring straight ahead. </p><p>The man who lived in the house came marching over to them with a surly expression, demanding to know what their issue was and why they were staring at his house, even going so far as to threaten to call the police. Lottie launched to her feet, more than ready to lash out. Louis calmly stood beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and authoritatively telling her to go back inside. He then turned back to his mother’s neighbour. </p><p>“We’re not staring at your house, mate,” Louis stated. “Couldn’t give two fucks about you, your family or your house right now,” he told him. “Our mum is in there, lying in a hospital bed and hooked up to an oxygen tank while we’re watching her slowly die. So go ahead, call the police,” he challenged watching the colour drain from the man’s face as the utter mortification took over. “I’m sure they’d love to know how deeply our mum slowly dying is impacting you.”</p><p>The man stammered awkwardly for a while, his face beet-red before he sheepishly turned away and headed back across the road. Louis glared daggers at the man’s back before heading back inside, sitting next to Daisy and singing along to the radio.</p><p>“Keep listening, mum,” he encouraged cheerfully. “Daisy might accidentally hit a note.”</p><p>“Hey,” she complained.</p><p>A short while later, the man across the road came back. It was Ernest and Phoebe seated outside this time and he couldn’t stop offering apologies to them. Later that evening, he stopped by again with a baked cake and tin of of homemade biscuits by way of an apology. </p><p>XXX</p><p>It was late on Sunday and rather than sleep on the sofa again, Mark took Louis’ advice and agreed to go up to his and Jay’s bedroom. Instead of saying ‘goodnight’ to Jay and kissing her cheek as he normally did, Mark instead said ‘goodbye’ and kissed her forehead.</p><p>In the early hours of Monday morning, she passed away.</p><p>XXX</p><p>The funeral was a low-key affair, Louis and Lottie both giving speeches. There was a heart-breaking moment when Lottie lost her composure a little. As for Louis, he maintained a smile throughout, sharing fond memories of his mum as well as including some funny ones that made everybody laugh. </p><p>“Suffice to say, I could not have asked for a better mother,” Louis said. “So many memories of my mum, Johanna Tomlinson, I only wish we all had the opportunity to make just one more.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>After the funeral, Louis returned home for what felt like the first time in forever. Even after Jay had passed away, Louis remained at the house to offer emotional support to Mark, as did Doris. It had actually taken three days before somebody was available to pick up the hospital bed. Having it take up space in the living-room didn’t make the delicate situation any easier. </p><p>“Welcome home, papa,” Larry said gently slinging an arm around Louis’ neck and kissing his cheek as they walked into the house.</p><p>“What’s this?” Louis asked spying the envelope and gift-bag on the coffee table.</p><p>“It’s for you, love, from some of the kids at school,” Harry told him. </p><p>Quietly, Louis sat down and opened the envelope, reading all the kind and thoughtful messages from his students on the sympathy card before looking through the goody bag they’d made up for him. Tears pricked at his eyes and though he’d kept them at bay since he’d first driven up to the hospital, determinedly remaining strong for his siblings and his step-dad, he finally allowed himself a moment of vulnerability and let the tears fall.</p><p>Silently, Harry and Larry sat either side of him, leaning in to offer him comfort. </p><p>XXX</p><p>Five years later, Larry was a married man. Not to his high-school sweetheart, James, but to another sub named Aiden. The couple had been going through the adoption process and were finally bringing home their new-born daughter. Naturally, family and friends alike were over to meet the new little one.</p><p>“She’s beautiful,” Harry gushed adoringly as Aiden handed the pink-faced baby girl over for a cuddle. “She looks like an angel,” he claimed.</p><p>“Poops like a demon though,” Aiden smiled.</p><p>“So, come on then,” Daisy asked on everybody’s behalf. “What did you guys name her?”</p><p>“Laura-Jay” Larry said. “Laura-Jay Tomlinson,” he provided the full name, looking to his papa for approval.</p><p>“Laura-Jay,” Louis repeated affectionately looking down at his granddaughter. “Hello, beautiful girl,” he cooed. </p><p>“So what do we think?” Harry asked. “Are we going to have a fierce little Dom on our hands or a fierce little sub?”</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out when she turns eighteen,” Larry shrugged hugging Aiden from behind and kissing his husband’s neck.</p><p>“You’ll know before that,” Louis stated confidently.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Four years later.</p><p>“Bad, Dad-dad,” Laura-Jay chided Harry (not quite able to pronounce ‘grandad’ properly yet). “Naughty,” she pointed a finger at him. “Go to time-out,” she demanded with a stomp of her foot, insistently pushing at the back of Harry’s leg until he moved to stand in the corner. </p><p>“Definitely gonna be a Dom,” Harry commented.</p><p>“Ssh,” Laura-Jay hissed at him. “No talking in time-out, Dad-dad.”</p><p>“I told you not to steal her chicken nuggets,” Larry laughed. </p><p>“Haz, come on, love, come here,” Louis called.</p><p>“Grampy, no,” Laura-Jay huffed running to Louis. “Dad-dad was naughty so he has to go to time-out for a very, very long time.”</p><p>“He has been very naughty hasn’t he?” Louis agreed. “Don’t worry, little angel, I will make sure to punish your dad-dad later tonight. I’ll punish him extra hard,” he promised.</p><p>“Papa,” Larry cringed.</p><p>“Very extra hard,” Laura-Jay insisted (oblivious to Louis’ dirtier intentions).</p><p>“Oh yes, very extra hard,” Louis leered at Harry who blushed faintly as he settled on his knees at his husband’s side.</p><p>“Ok then,” Laura-Jay agreed sweetly. “Grampy is going to teach you a lesson dad-dad. He’ll make you sorry for being so naughty.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he will,” Harry smirked up at his Dom mischievously, very much looking forward to how his husband might choose to ‘punish’ him. </p><p>“You’re gonna have one hell of a sore ass, Mr. Tomlinson,” Louis promised, whispering the words into his subs ear as he fisted one hand in his curls and tugged at his collar with the other.</p><p>“Dad-dad, you have a monster in your trousers like my daddy gets,” Laura-Jay pointed out as she noticed the bulge in Harry’s trousers.</p><p>There were red faces and suppressed chuckles all round.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END</p><p>Thank you for reading this far and hope you enjoyed it, maybe see you for the next story</p><p>Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>